Angel Wings
by keiman and kei
Summary: Continues the tale of Xmas with the DP with Kei and Yuri, Mar and Kome running 3WA Academy in Furool City back on Shimougou after the God Gun missions. Many new characters including Black Lagoon and Burn Up W folks. Is the rift mission really over?
1. Chapter 1 'Creature from the Black Lagoo

﻿DISCLAIMER: OK Revy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air after our first ff so let's get to Chapter 1 of this one without further preamble:-

ANGEL WINGS

Chapter 1

'Creature From the Black Lagoon' or 'The Angels Meet Revy Roberts'

Facing the rows of folding chairs in the gigantic amphitheatre in front of them Rock was as scared as Hell! His compadre, however, was as cool as a cucumber while she stood beside Rock, a cheroot clamped tightly betwixt her teeth. She smoked steadily directly beneath the 'No Smoking Onegai' sign on the wall. Rock tapped Revy's shoulder (Her real name was Rebecca Roberts but Kami help anyone who called this gal anything but Revy!) and pointed at the sign. Revy shrugged her shoulders and blew a smoke ring into the kid's face.

Both were on loan (temporarily) from the 'Black Lagoon' company in Roanispur back on Terran Thailand. BL was an organisation of hired killers. These two had been 'volunteered' by their boss Dutch to teach the new 'UG' and 3WA recruits here at the 3WA Academy in Furool (Foo-Lon) City on Shimougou in the Aquarian Galaxy. Oro were they teaching them?

For Rock it was proper reporting techniques a la their paperwork. In other words- how to do reports on your PDO (Personal Data Organizer). A 'PDO' was sorta like an ancient Terran cell phone/computer, however, unlike a cellphone a PDO also contained a vidcell phone unit, a medical tricorder, a computer, a local communicator, a word processor unit, several weapons, a homing beacon, a flashlamp, a tiny laser beam, a replicator unit (to make anything you shimatta well fancied!) and numerous other devices!

For Revy (who had not read her 3WA orders) well she hoped someone was gonna tell her damned Fxxxing soon oro the jigoku she was doing here or was she just babysitting Rock's ass again? Revy was in fact an expert with all sorts of firearms and was there to teach marksmanship and martial arts to the cadets.

"Who the Fxxx is that stupid looking bitch up front I wonder?" whispered Rio Delcroix to her seatmate Marina Oki. Rio was a cadet/trainee just starting her advanced training today as was Marina, however, where Rio was an ensign Marina was already a suba or a subaltern in the 3WA.

"Shut the Hell up, Rio! If she hears us she'll sure as Fxxx come over here and she don't look like someone I'd wanna mess with or meet in a dark alley even in the daytime man!" replied Marina in a mono-whisper.

"She's Revy Roberts from Terra, love. She's here to teach marksmanship and martial arts to you. And her nickname's the 'Creature from the Black Lagoon', Rio honey. Her name's really Rebecca but if ya say that to her it's like calling the boss Katie!" answered Legato Bluesummers the big tall BetaZoid captain from the planet of 'Gunsmoke'. Believe it or not he was also a cadet/trainee albeit he already as a captain outranked most of the instructors there.

"Who's the cutey pie next to the Terran Terror?" asked Rio and Blue chuckled.

"Rock Obajime. He's Revy's partner and he's here to teach us all how to write 'proper' reports on our PDOs. I think Revy's his bodyguard while he's here or something. He's a merc (mercenary) with the same group Revy's with but the guy won't carry a weapon and will not kill! Glorious company he's landed in eh? Take it easy kiddies. I think I just saw an old tomo- named Tomah Jordan. Ja mata for now." said Bluesummers and he wandered over to talk to a tall skinny guy wearing owlish spectacles circa a few hundred years ago. He stood next to a younger girl in a 3WA hotpants uniform with a sash reading trainee/acting ensign across her chest.

"Legato? How nice to see you." she said and he nodded at the blonde.

"Oh hi Edna. You're looking quite spiffy in that outfit." replied Bluesummers. The tall skinny dude blinked myopically and smiled.

"Konnichi wa, Blue. Haven't seen you for an inu's age man. I'm here to give Edna (his sister Edna Jordan) moral support on her first day of advanced training. Then tomorrow I have to start teaching computer logistics to the seniors in the building next door. How ya been?" said Tomah Jordan who was the resident 3WA/'UG' ("United Galactica Federation of Galaxies') computer logistics and programming expert.

"Just fine, Tomah. By the way have ya seen Lee Chan around today?" asked Blue.

"Nai. He doesn't start teaching (martial arts and yoga) until ashita no yobi (the day after tomorrow). Hope he doesn't try to pick up that dark-haired babe with the kid over there." said Tomah, pointing towards Revy Roberts and Rock Obajime.

"Amen to that pal. She's one tough bitch. See ya later, tomo watashi." replied Blue before heading for the snack tables.

"How come we gotta be here today, Mar?" demanded Kome Sawaguchi in a whisper. She (an ensign) and Lt. Marlene Angel were standing against the back wall of the amphitheatre with arms folded across their chests. Mar shrugged her shoulders at the strawberry blonde teenager.

"Beats me, kiddo. Guess two of those recruits are gonna be ours someday and they wanted us to get a look at them. Wow! That Revy Roberts looks madder than the boss usually does, don't she?" whispered the blonde navigator/sometimes pilot.

A slight short gentleman with kindly grey aizu smiled at them all and stepped onto the dais in front of the class. "May I have your attention please--" he began but the general hubbub soon drowned him out until--

"Shut the Hell up! Mr. Galadriel has something to say to you blasted yay-hoos so pay attention goddammit!" roared Donald Poporo, Unit 9's sector chief. You could have heard a pin drop on the surface of 'Dantoonine' which was several hundred lightyears distant! The shorter gent tried again.

"I am Vittorio Francisco Galadriel, Commander-in-Chief of 'UG' and the 3WA, ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you to this briefing session for you young cadets and trainees. I already know a great many of you having met you after our last er incident that our 3WA forces were involved with. For the rest of you I usually allow Andy Gooley my Aquarian Galactic Chief to run things. I'd jsut like to say that we have gone out of our way this time around to get you the very finest of instructors we could possibly locate to teach you your advanced subjects. Yes even paperwork is on our curriculum this semester. Without further ado let me hand the floor over to Mr. Poporo who will give you all the latest news about your training. Have a nice day and hoop-a-dooble-doo." said Galadriel and he immediately left the podium.

"OK hazu- listen up! You've all advanced to he next level of your training with us. That's 'cause you've mastered the 'basics' that a good tro-con needs to know. If you think that crap was difficult this next stage will make the last six months or so look like kindergarten! We're running a bit late today so I'll quickly introduce your instructors before I release you for dinner.

First off- to teach you karate, baritsu and hand-to-hand combat as well as yoga we have Senir TC 1st Lt. Lee Chan (A tall fellow who looked a lot like the ancient Terran martial arts film star Jackie Chan gave them a galactic salute and bowed. In point of fact Lee was indeed a direct descendant of the famed hero of the silver screen from Terran China).

Second we have to teach endurance and survival skills and tactics to you Chief Stefan Gazelle who doubles as our sports coach. (A big hulk of a guy with long flowing black hair stepped forward and gazed at the class steadfastly before shaking his head sadly and saying 'Pathetic, just pathetic, man!' in a loud rumble.

Our remaining duo of instructors are probably unknown to all of you. They hail from the Terran city of Roanispur in Thailand and come to us highly recommended. Your third instructor is Mr. Rock Obajime (The kid beside Revy Roberts nodded a tad nervously and managed a wan smile) and he'll be teaching you how to write up proper reports from your missions and daily work so I guess you could call Rock our resident 'red tape' expert.

Last but certainly not least we have Miss Rebecca er I mean Revy Roberts (The dark-haired beauty beside Rock frowned and made an obscene gesture to Don Poporo. Of the four instructors present Revy was the only one not in 3WA/'UG' attire. Instead the girl wore a black sleeveless tank top, torn and dirty sneakers and cutoff denim jeans. Criss-crossing her ample chest was a double-holstered under the arms shoulder harness and nesting in each holster was a heavy calibre Beretta automatic pistol nicknamed a 'Cutlass'. She nodded curtly to the class. 'Pathetic is right man! What a bunch of pussy shitheaded losers, Rock!' she chuckled and the kid looked like he wanted to be on 'Dantoonine' at that moment! who will be instructing you in the finer points of marksmanship and er street combat fighting.

I know we all wanna get to chow so I'll dismiss you now that is if there are no questions?" said Don with a nervous glance around the hall.

"That baka moron bitch couldn't hit the broad ass side of a Rygullian barn!" shouted Rio Delcroix before Marina Oki could stop her.

"Hit the deck!" cried Rock and dove for cover just as Revy leaped up and performed a sideways somersault in midair, yanking out her twin cannons and firing all in the same blur of uninterrupted motion. Four neat little bulletholes had suddenly appeared in the 3WA crest above Mar and Kome's heads! A half credit coin (about the size of a Terran nickel) could have easily covered all four holes! Revy coolly reholstered her cannons and smiled at Rio.

"How's that, you Fxxxing dumbass?" she demanded, spitting out her cheroot stub. Don glanced up and blanched white- his worst nightmare had just arrived!

"Oro's the Hell's with all this Fxxxing noise, Don!?" growled a tall red-headed and green-aizued Amazon dressed in a 3WA red/black skintight bodysuit and red chukka ankle boots. Depending from her right hip was a Mark XIII ion cannon which weapon made Revy's 'Cutlass' noisemakers look like pea-shooters in comparison!

"Ladies and gents- permit me to introduce our newest Academy Chief er for you Terran folks that's the same as a college dean- Marshall Keirran er I meant Kei O'Halloran. Hiya Boss. Miss Roberts here has just er been demonstrating her shooting skills to the class." said Don.

Kei yawned, then spun like lightning back to face Revy, yanking out her cannon at the same time. Over her shoulder she fired two ion blasts in quick succession and where Revy's four bullet holes had been a moment ago now was only a smoking crater in the back wall!

"Kei! How the oni (devil) can I teach first aid with all of this racket going on, dammit all!" screeched a violet-maned vixen with flashing aizu the colour of deep azure who had just bounced into the huge hall. Her hot pants outfit was a pstel hue of aoishi (blue) and white and complemented her aizu perfectly. White over the calf length Cavalier boots completed her ensemble and strapped to her right side was a teeny tiny (but deadly!) Mark III miniblaster.

"And this is our esteemed Academy's executive chief er vice-principal- Wing Commander Yuri Donovan." added Poporo. Then Yuri saw oro was left of the wall!

"Christ Almighty, Kei! Not another blasted shield? That's the third one you've blasted this month! The 'G Twins' (Andre Gooley and Charlie Garner) are gonna be well and truly pissed, man! Oh er hello class. Welcome to the 3WA Academy or jigoku (Hell) which is oro you'll be calling it pretty darn soon if you ain't already! Good luck." finished the exec.

A desk job/teaching gig was fine with Yuri after that last mission she'd been on but for Kei this was sheer and utter boredom! Revy laughed out loud. Big mistake!

"You freaks got a bimbo broad and a wimpy schoolkid running this Fxxxing dump? I don't Fxxxing believe it! Whassa matter- wasn't Dean Wormer ((The Faber College dean played by John Vernon in that old Terran film 'Animal House') available? No wonder this place is a frigging joke!" chortled the Terran markswoman.

"Hey there Lady! You just watch your mouth there! That ain't now way to be talking about our 'Dirty Pair'!" cried an incensed Tomah Jordan who was holding the door open for Yuri. Four pair of angry aizu (including Yuri's) turned in his direction.

"That's 'Lovely Angels', dammit!" chorused the 'Unholy Four' who are of course Kei, Yuri, Kome and Marlene. Kei strolled to the front podium and glared icily at Revy Roberts.

"Class- you are hereby dismissed. See ya all back here at 0900 ashita (tomorrow) morning." she barked.

"Let's go, Boss. You've got a lotta recquisition vidchips left to sign." said Yuri, adroitly steering the redhead to the portals. Legato grinned at Revy.

"Girl, you just dunno how Kami shimatta extremely lucky you are. The Boss usually puts folks into the hospital for that kinda mouthing off. Your pardon, ma'am. Legato Bluesummers at your service. I'm captain of the 'Raphael'. That's one of the 'Lovely Angel 2' starship's four shuttles. (The others being of course 'Michaelangelo', 'Leonardo' and 'Donnatella') But don't get me wrong now. I'm also a trainee here. Pleased to meet ya, ma'am." said Blue. Revy returned his gaze coolly.

"That Irish idjit's the lucky one, pal of mine. I usually 'kill' folks I don't like, man! And by the way friend- you call me anything but Revy again and I'll rip your Fxxxing head off and shit down your Fxxxing throat, Captain! Nice to meet you too, sir. C'mon Rock. I need a Fxxxing drink, kid." said Revy, dragging her companion towards the bar area.

Kome's mouth was open wide in shock! Mar smiled ruefully. "Here we go again, kiddo." she observed dryly.

END of Ch 1 . Ch 2 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	2. Chapter 2 'A Spoiled Drink' or 'The Retu

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Rio, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 2 without further preamble:-

ANGEL WINGS

Chapter 2

'A Spoiled Drink' or 'The Returns Begin'

You can sure as Hell say that again, old girl! She's even nuttier than the Boss!" agreed Kome.

"You better watch that 'old girl' crap, Sawaguchi. I've told you about that before, haven't I? I ain't that old and I'm still 'your' boss, Kome." said Mar and she prepared to leave.

Over at the bar Revy was mad as a Sigorskian hornet! She'd ordered a 'Flaming Cordite Zombie' and the dumbass 'BOD' (Bartender of the Day who in this case was Suba Cheska Morton) had never even heard of one before!

The 'GMDI' (Galactic Mixed Drinks Index') had told Cheska how to prepare a 'Zombie' and dutifully she'd done so and even flamed it with her own laser sword so it was 'Flaming Zombie' but Revy complained that it tasted like roadkill blood mixed with rancid shit!

Rock was sipping his cherry cordial and looking for someplace to hide when Jon Harlock and his crew trooped up to the bar. Jon's navigator, a blonde trill 'girl' yanked Faye Valentine's Glock 7 pistol out of its holster and ejected one of its cartridges. Neko Olson (the till) calmly popped off the bullet's deadhead and dumped its entire contents (pure gunpowder) into Revy's glass and then ignited the concoction with her own blaster. The resulting flame leaped twenty full meters into the air!

This time Rock Obajime vaulted over the bar and dove for cover and so did almost everyone else at the bar! Revy took a tentative swig of the fiery brew and smacked her lips appreciably.

"Wow! Now that is a real 'Flaming Cordite Zombie'! Thanks girl!" she growled and Neko grinned at her.

"Sure thing, Missy. It's gunpowder only on old Terra it was called 'cordite' hence the drink's name. Only thing is the only folks around this part of the galaxies who still use the stuff are 'cowboys' and pirates- gomen (sorry) Faye- and 'cowgirls' too. That's oro we call bounty hunters around these parts, mum. I'm Neko, Neko Olson- at your service." replied Jon's svelte navigator who had the uncanny ability to transform into her namesake- a nekko or cat- not too surprising since she was a 'nekomata' or a shape shifter. Well her 'host' body was anyway. A 'trill' was an intelligent sentient being who was implanted into a 'host' body 'shell' and since 'trills' were very long-lived and unisexual to boot (Trills were both male and female and yet they were also neither one nor the other) they had to switch 'hosts' a number of times. This 'nekomata' shell was Neko's fifth. She really liked it a lot and hoped she'd be able to remain in it for several more decades to come.

Revy clapped her new tomo on the back and Neko winced. "I'm Revy, Revy Roberts! Glad to know ya, kiddo!" said the 'Black Lagoon' gal.

"Uh oh! Wait'll Mr. garner gets a load of that mess, man!" wailed Cheska.

"Wait'll Mr. Garner gets a load of oro mess, Suba Morton?" demanded a slight and spare guy with thinning silver/grey hair.

"That." answered Faye, pointing up to the scorched ceiling.

"And er that, sir." added Rock, indicating the 'target' wall behind them.

"Sweet Mother of Christ! Be the 'Demon o' Dublin' loose again? I can understand her fragging the wall but oro ever possessed her to set fire to an innocent ceiling?" asked Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner.

"Maybe the Boss did nuke the wall but I don't think she fried that ceiling, Charlie." said Rally Vincent, a 'cowgirl' from Terran Chicago and affectionately known to all as 'Cat'. (Guess the 'Gunsmith Cats' are still with us after all. Wonder who else decided to stick around to keep the Angels company?).

"Then who--" began Garner.

"She done it, sir."" said Minnie Mae 'Blonde Bomber' Hopkins, another 'cowgirl' and Rally's partner. She was lovingly known to all by the moniker 'Kitten'. Mae ponted out the trill.

"Gomen Chief! I was er just mixing up a drink for Roberts over there, man." explained Neko.

"Oro the Sam Hell are you and the 'Botany Bay' club doing here anyway?" asked a now very curious Garner.

"Why we be here to be a-showing the finer points of our own dirty tricks er I mean street combat methods to the cadets here, sir. We be the assistant instructors to the er 'Creature from the Black Lagoon' whomsoever he might be. As a favour to dear Katie, don't ye know." answered Jonathan Harlock who was of course uncle to 'Queen' Emma Emeraldas.

" 'Black Lagoon'?" queried Garner. Revy got to her feet a mite unsteadily.

"I think he might be referrin' to me, Baldy!" she shouted in a slurred voice before collapsing onto the bar's floor.

This absolutely shocked Rock who had personally seen Revy Roberts outdrink a roomful of drunken seamen back in Roanispur! "Revy? One drink and KAPOW? But how?" whined Rock.

"An 'FCZ' drunk at a five kilo altitude ('Furool (Foo-Lon) City' was known throughout the cosmos as the 'Five Kilo High City') and of course her metabolism ain't gonna take it, man! Wimpy ass Fxxxing Terrans! OW! Oro was that for, Faye?" yelped Spike Steigel, rubbing his shin where the 'cowgirl's' boot had made contact with his flesh.

"I'm Terran too! Remember?" said Faye.

"Yeah Princess but you're ancient, ain't ya?" drawled Han Solo who was here on a state visit as Chief Advisor to the 'New Republic of Alderaan' leader- his wife Leia Skywalker Organa Solo. "Ouchie! Hey! I got diplomatic immunity now ya know!" howled Han, rubbing his sore shin.

"Not from me ya don't, Pirate." said Faye, calmly draining her Skotch and signalling for a refill.

Suddenly all aizu turned at the whooshing pulsating sound coming from the corner of the room where an old-fashioned Terran British police box aoishi in colour circa late 19th and early 20th Centuries had mysteriously materialised!

"Hello there chaps! I'm the Doctor! How d'ye do?" said a foppish little fellow wearing a ridiculous looking frock coat and waistcoat covered with question marks. His hair was the hue of spun gold and all in all he looked like the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland! "Sorry to be the bearer of ill tidings but my predecessors are stuck on other assignments so it fell to my lot to come here. I'm er Doctor number six (He looked a lot like the ancient Terran British actor Colin Baker!) and I'm afraid the er 'God Gun' and 'Shenron Jr's' wish did not solve the dilemna at all well! C'mon out kiddies!" he chortled and six little schoolgirls bustled out of the TARDIS!

"I believe you all know Tsukina er Sailor Moon and her four sailor scouts from Earth, don't you?" he observed dryly. The first little girl who was a mite older (at seven) than the rest (who were six) ran over to Garner.

"Uncle Charlie, we have a little problem, sir. Er Rin is on the TARDIS but she made the trip in her nighty-nights so--" said Mooney and Charlie motioned to Marlene and Kome.

"Here we go again eh?" observed Kome and Mar nodded ruefully.

END of Ch 2. Ch 3 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	3. Chapter 3 'Another Doctor' or 'Ninjas O

DISCLAIMER: OK Ten Ten, it's all yours

DISCLAIMER: OK Rio, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 3 without further preamble:-

ANGEL WINGS

Chapter 3

'Another Doctor?' or 'Ninjas On the Loose!'

Kome and Mar hurried over to Garner and after a whispered word or two the two Angels disappeared into the TARDIS carrying a replicator. They soon emerged escorting a beaming Rin (remember her from InuYasha?) now wearing 3WA sweats and sneakers instead of her 'nighty-nights'. Kei and Charlie glanced at the Doctor who shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Where the Hell'd ya find the 'Kindergarten Brigade', Doc?" demanded the redhead.

"They er just appeared aboard my TARDIS, my dear child." he explained.

"I want my daddy! I want InuYasha! I want Kagome! I want Granny H. (Mrs. Higurashi- Kagome's mom)! I want Mooney (Sailor Moon)! Hey, is Ed (the 'Bebop' cowgirl tomboy) still here? Auntie Mar, I'm hungry!" yelled Rinny and she started to sob. Mar dug out her vidcode key and tossed it to Kome. Then she higged Rinny and cooed soothingly to her.

"There there, Honey. It'll be OK, I promise. Go with Auntie Kome now, OK? She'll get you some dinner and then take you to our home." said the blonde and Rinny stopped whimpering. "Get her something to eat and then take her over to my place at 'Nakasone Towers'. Here's my speeder's vidkey. It's over at HQ's parking docks. (Kome nodded) I'll send Mooney and the scouts over to Yuri's pad- it's got more room than mine. Gimme your vidcodekey for it. (Kome lived with Yuri over in 'Krillin Estates'- across the esplanade from 'Nakasone Towers') (Kome handed over her vidcodekey) Yo! Revy! Rock! Marina! Rio! Get over here stat!" called Mar.

Revy had since recovered from her 'Zombie' attack but was still a bit groggy from it. She was supported by both Rock and Neko Olson. Rio and Marina grabbed a few replicators and then gathered up Mooney, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami.

"Marina, take the kids over to dinner and then run them back to Yuri's place in 'Krillin Estates'. Here's the vidcodekey for her digs. You got a speeder here? (Marina Oki nodded) Good. The kiddies are gonna have to crash over there until we get things sorted out. Mako! Oro the Hell are you doing?" yelled Mar when she saw the sailor scout pulling off her skirt.

"Last time we came Auntie Kei made us get all undressed, Auntie Mar- remember?" whimpered Mako.

"Not this time she ain't!" grumbled Kome and pulled the garment back up. After they'd all departed for chow and then home Charlie Garner tapped Mar's forearm. "Get Blue, Solo, Donovan, Hathaway (Ella), the Jordan kids (Tomah and Edna) and the Boss. We'll all meet in her office in an hour. In the meantime, let's eat. I'm starving. Shall we go, Doctor? The dining hall is this way." said Garner. "The bar is now closed, Suba Morton. I think you've had quite enough of that stuff, Deirdre!" he added, taking a bottle of 'Jameson's' (Irish whiskey) away from Kei. Then he escorted her and Mar to the lift.

"Where the heck are we, Sensei?" cried out a fourteen year old blonde lad dressed in an orange jumpsuit. He wore a black headband emblazoned with a strange curlycue symbol across his forehead as did his three companions. One of them was another lad a tad older than him and he had very weird aizu indeed! He wore a brown singlet over matching Bermuda shorts. The scond of his companions was a girl the same age as the blonde kid. She wore a pink sleeveless top over black clamdigger pants. Her hairstyle was quite odd- a tight bun on either side of her head and like the second boy she was a brunette. The last one of the quad may have been the eeriest one of all! He was older than the first three- about thirty- dark-haired and dressed entirely in black- a black bodysuit which was skin-tight. Like the rest he also wore strange old-fashioned sandals on his feet. Oro made him so eerie to behold was the black kerchief-like mask which covered his entire face except for his left aizu! He glanced up from the small book he'd been reading and yawned.

The girl was toying nervously with her kunai (a small stone dagger not unlike a Terran Indian arrowhead) while the kid with weird aizu was studying the room. The blonde kid, however, made a few hand gestures and-- POOF!- Suddenly there were about twenty or thirty of him! The older dude yawned again.

"We are shinobis (warriors) Ninjas so nothing should ever be able to surprise us- nothing. Ten Ten? Put that thing away right now. Naruto? Drop the shadow clone jutsu (fighting technique) bit. Neji? Oro are you seeing? My sharingar (a Ninja jutsu passed down through a clan or family) senses no danger here although this place would seem not to be in the Land of Fire." he said and put away his book.

"Grandma Tsunade didn't say nothing about going back to school, Sensei or did she?" asked the blonde kid whose name was naruto Uzumaki. His leader shook his head.

"Nai, she did not, kid but now that ya mention it this sure does look like an office or even a schollroom. Better keep on our toes." he replied warily.

"I see many others both in and around this place, however, I sense no danger from them, Sensei." agreed Neji Hyuga, the kid with weird aizu which were actually a form of his jutsu 'Byakugan' or 'far seeing jutsu'. That and 'gentle fist jutsu' (like Hok To Shin Ken- an ancient forbidden Chinese martial art form) which involved attacking one's 'chakra' or 'ki' energy directly within one's body were the Hyuga clan's jutsu techniques.

"Well I sure as Hell don't like this place at all, guys. Not one little bit. Can we go home now, Sensei?" asked Ten ten Kotoro, the lone female of the small hazu (group).

"Oh, start acting like a Genin, Ten Ten willya? Neji just told us that this place and its people seem harmless. POOM! And stop playing with those shimatta 'paper bombs'! Wonder if 'Ninja Quest' is on around here? (He fiddled with the 'remote box' of the 'tv set' on the desk) CRAP! How do ya change channels on this damned thing? There. Now I think I got something. Oro the Hell?" cried Sensei (a teacher or mentor), dropping the 'remote' when a voluptuous blonde's kawaii face suddenly filled the viewing screen in front of him!

"Marshall O.? Miss O'Halloran? Were ya trying to reach me? It's Naomi er Chief Adjutant Naomi Armitage, ma'am. Did you er-- Hey! Just who in the Hell are you and oro the Fxxx are ya doing in the Boss's office with those three brats?" yelled Naomi.

"Tht's exactly oro the Fxxx I was just gonna ask these bozos myself! Well? Start talking or else!" growled an angry green-aizued redhead, cocking her Mark XIII and leveling it at the startled Jonin Sensei!

In Ninja parlance there are three distinct levels of shinobi training:- The lowest is Genin which was oro Naruto, Ten Ten and Neji were. The second level was Chunin. The third and highest level of all was Jonin which was oro their 'shadow guy' Sensei was.

"Gomen er sorry ma'am but I am not permitted to tell you folks anything regarding our mission. However, since we do seem to be lost we'd be grateful if you'd be so kind as to point us in the right direction for the Land of Fire. Arigatou (Thanks), Miss." said the masked man.

"Why do I always seem to get all the freaks and weirdos?" grumbled Kei.

"Sensei! They've got their own shinobi! Gentle fist hundred crack jutsu! Yaka! Yaka! Yaka!" cried Neji Hyuga, striking his fingers against the chest of a knight in shining armour standing beside the redhead.

"Hee hee hee! That tickles, mister." said Alphonse Elric who was merely a young alchemist boy's tama (soul) without a corporeal body.

"Arigatou be to Kami (Thank God) that Doc Markos was able to reverse Kimlee's (Blood Alchemist) alchemy so that Al is no longer the 'Philosopher's Stone'! Those strikes would've set it off for sure and Kami help us all if that ever happened!" said a short blonde guy sporting a matching pencil moustache.

Ten Ten reached into her pouch. "Don't even think about it, sister!" said Edna Jordan, her forearm encircling the girl's throat and a Mark III rammed into the small of her back.

"I'll save ya, Ten Ten!" yelled Naruto and POOF! A hundred Narutos suddenly materialized around them!

"I've had enough of this shit! Yuri!! Activate all neutralizing fields (when in place these prevent the use of magic, jutsu, weapons- you name it, the fields won't let you do it!) in and around the Academy! Do it now, Vacuumhead! Not ashita (tomorrow)!" roared the Boss, firing into the midst of the phalanx of grinning Narutos! A second later all of them vanished except for one and Kei raised her voice. "Security team to my office stat!" she trilled.

"We don't need no Fxxxing security, Boss!" said Revy Roberts doing a poor imitation of Larry Storch in that ancient Terran film 'Blazing Saddles'. Neko, you and Edna take the girl! Blue, you got the weirdo kid! Gaara, the blonde fruitcake's all yours baby! I'll take the 'Shadow' here!" growled Revy, springing into the room and dropkicking Sensei.

Legato stared at Neji who then meekly handed over his weapons. Legato Bluesummers you'll no doubt recall was a BetaZoid and as such he possessed great powers of mind control even more powerful than a Jedi's powers in that regard!

Neko and Edna led Ten Ten Kotoro into an adjoining antreroom and searched the now terrified Genin- quite thoroughly!

Gaara stepped into the office and-- "Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki? Oro the oni (devil) are you guys doing around these parts?" he asked.

"Gaara? Is that really you, man?" yelled Naruto. Gaara explained how the 'sand demon' no longer resided inside his body and so he'd been released from 'Seto Kaiba', the penal colony where he'd been incarcerated for several weeks. As a displaced person (which were still plentiful as Hell it seemed!) Gaara had opted to take some training at the 3WA Academy.

"A tearful reunion eh? Well can it! Search his ass already, Gaara! Yuck! That is Fxxxing gross, man!" cried Revy who had just disarmed Sensei and done a speedy patdown of his person. As an afterthought, she'd started to lift off his mask but she had soon stuck it back on him after she'd seen his 'Sharingar' aizu! Gaara hastened to explain exactly who their four intruders really were.

"And this is their Sensei er teacher Kakashi Hatake--" began Gaara before Yuri butted in.

"You dumbass redheaded bimbo! I thought all you had at home was a 'pet' python! You sure as Hell never mentioned that he was a shapeshifter, Kei! OK Kashi- you can transform back into a snake now." said Yuri.

"Oro in the nine Hells of Dante's Inferno are you two baka morons babbling on about? You just heard Gaara, didn't you? I'm a Ninja shinobi same as he is only he's a Genin and I'm a Jonin. I am not a nekomata or a shapeshifter of any sort!" yelled Kakashi Sensei. (Oro? Did you already forget about Kei's fifteen foot pet python? His name is Kakashi or Kashi for short).

Meanwhile in the adjoining anteroom-- "Yellow? I thought that all you Ninja freaks ever wore was basic black? I ain't sure of Neko's but Edna's are white today, Mar wears taupe usually and Kome's are pink as a rule. Yuri's are a racy shade of red and the Boss's are either green or pale aoishi. Come to think of it now er Sango's were sometimes yellow too. Go figure, eh?" said a lecherous voice from the shadows.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Is somebody else in here with us, Miss Jordan?" cried Ten Ten, snatching a cloth off the table to cover herself.

"Nai, not really anyway. That's just 'Orson', kiddo. (Like 'Artok', 'Orson' was merely another extension of 'CC', the 3WA's 'Central Computer Programming Unit'). And he's supposed to have his vidsensors turned 'off' whenever he enters a lady's boudoir. Do it now, 'Orson'." said Edna Jordan angrily.

"Gomen mum but I er just couldn't resist it er it won't happen again, Miss." replied 'Oroson'.

"Good. Neko? You find anything else in her 'fuku' (clothing, outfit, etc.) ?" demanded Edna and the trill shook her head.

"Nai. All the kid had on her were these stone daggers (kunai), throwing stars (shurikins) and these fireworks (paper bombs) here unless--" answered Neko Olson, leaving her unfinished thought dangling.

"Right-o. OK. Miss Kotoro? We'll turn around while you take off your unmentionables and wrap up in that tablecloth. Sing out when you're ready 'cause we have to give you a thorough search, Honey. Neko, about face." said Edna as she and the trill turned away from the now enraged shinobi girl.

Ten Ten angrily did as she'd been told. "This is being done under protest, ma'am! And our 'Hokage' (Ho-ka'gay) the Lady Tsunade shall hear of this outrage! Boy oh boy am I mad! OK, I'm ready, Ladies!" said Ten Ten, holding out her yellow brassiere and matching biki underbriefs. Edna looked the kid square in the aizu after Neko had probed the girl's skimpy lingerie and shook her head.

"Do I have your word of honour as a Genin Shinobi Ninja warrior that you are not concealing anything else under there? (Ten Ten bit her lip, winced and nodded her head vigorously) OK. Fine. Neko and I will again turn around and allow you to reclothe yourself, Honey. Get dressed, Ten Ten." said Edna.

"You guys are gonna be so shimatta sorry when I tell Kakashi Sensei oro--" began the girl, startling the Hell out of Edna who spun around just as Ten Ten was pulling up her socklets.

"Gomen er sorry, kid but did you just say 'Kakashi'? (Ten Ten nodded and pulled up her clamdiggers) That's Boss Kei's pet snake's name! (Ten Ten tucked in her top, stepped into her sandals and adjusted her headband) Sorry about the search but er Honey? Do you have any idea where in the nine Hells you are right now?" asked Edna.

"The Land of Fire?" she ventured and Neko giggled hysterically. Edna smiled and shook her kawaii head.

"Nai. You see this is not Terra er the Earth as you call it at all. You're on the planet 'Shimougou' in the 'Aquarian Galaxy' and this place is the Academy where we train our 'shinobi' only we call 'em 'trouble consultants' or 'tro-cons'. We work for the 3WA ('World Welfare Works Association') which is an interplanetary police force. That room next door is er well- the dean's office of the college!" explained the cadet trainee and Ten Ten Kotoro was in absolute shock!

"Oro year do you think this is, Love?" asked an amused and still giggling Neko.

"Why of course it's Era Year 1517.6 in the first year of the reign of the Fifth Hokage! (Both Edna and Neko laughed) Isn't it?" demanded Ten Ten.

"Nai, Honey. You ain't even close, man! Its 2251 AD or AD 2251- I always get that nomenclature mixed up. By the way kid- oro's a 'Hokage' anyway?" asked a curious Neko Olson. (Well she was a neko or a cat- of sorts, wasn't she?).

"The 'Hokage' is the leader of our village- the 'Village Hidden In the Leaves' and the Lady Tsunade is the fifth and latest one, ma'am." replied Ten Ten. There came a pounding of a loud tattoo on the room's door.

"You two bozos about done with her yet? Get her ass back out here, dammit!" yelled Kei so with a shrug of her shoulders Edna took the kid by one forearm while Neko took her by the other and led Ten Ten back into the office. "She had 'all' of that crap on her? 'Oroson's' security really sucks, man! Toss 'em all in the brig!" yelled Kei until Yuri informed the hotheaded redhead that the Academy had no brig. "Then lock 'em up in one of the dorms post a guard on 'em! And get them all into 3WA sweats and trainers (sneakers)! I don't trust 'em! Charlie? We gotta talk, tomo mine!" she said and they headed for the cnference room followed by Chief Gazelle, Chief Gooley, 'Kami' Galadriel, Chief Gustav and Chief Poporo.

As per usual Yuri Donovan was elected babysitter. "Neko, Edna, Han, Blue, Revy, Lee- Take 'em over to Dorm Wing 'Calypso' and up to Level 166. Lock 'em up in Rooms 140 to 143 and rep them up some sweats and sneakers. The boss wants all of their own 'fuku' as well as personal effects, jewelry and weapons sent over to 'Q' Labs at HQ for anlysis. You are authorised to use force ('stunners') on them if you deem it necessary. Gomen er sorry hazu (gang or group)- this is just a precaution, however, if you resist my people in any way orosoever (whatsoever) you will be 'stunned' and thenphysically restrained. And your Ninja 'Jedi' mind control tricks will not work here and neither will your mumbo jumbo and jutsus 'cause I've just activated 'neutralizing fields' throughout the premises and around the entire perimeter of the Academy grounds. Cooperate with us and we'll try to get you all back home as soon as we can. Arigatou in advance for your cooperation and understanding. Take 'em to their rooms. Blue, you're in charge. Dismissed." said Yuri who was already busily linking into Territorial Sector Chief Garner's vidphone hookup for the meeting.

Doctor 'Q' took the bull by both horns after Doctor 6 and the chiefs had finally taken their seats and Yuri assured them she was online with them. The grizzled old scientist cleared his throat and the door crashed open!

END of Ch 3. Ch 4 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend.


	4. Chapter 4 'Reunion In Time' or 'Closing

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Neji, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 4 without further preamble:-

ANGEL WINGS

Chapter 4

'Reunion In Time?' or 'Closing Problems- Again?'

"We just finished locking up those four Ninja loonies and then we gave Doc Phibes ('Q's' assistant at 3WA HQ's 'Q' labs) all of their stuff including their little toys but they all refused to take off their headbands so we let 'em keep the Fxxxing things! That shadow freak Sensei of theirs flat out would not give up his mask and after seeing oro's under it I was glad to let him keep it on, Boss! Did we miss much?" reported Revy Roberts.

"Nai. Now shut up and sit down, Revy!" growled Kei O'Halloran. Doctor 'Q' resumed his speechmaking.

"As you've all probably guessed by now, the 'Shenron Jr.' wishing bit didn't work out completely for us. Why it did not is simple. Some of your displaced souls have decided to remain in this particular time era which threw the continuum into a tizzy. To correct this we must er re-open a small rift in the continuum wall. (This startling revelation was met with a general hubbub of yelling, cursing and shouting until Don Poporo shut them all up) Wait! Hear me out onegai! We still have that 'zero room' on one of the sublevels of the 'Lovely Angel 2' so anyone who 'definitely' wants to stay in this time era (23rd Century) who is not 'originally' from this era will be sealed in that room until the rift closes up again. So- tell anyone concerned oro I have just now told you and have them aboard the 'Angel' by 1600 (4 PM) hours ashita (tomorrow) afternoon. That is when the Doctor here will enclose Kerry's (Doc 'Q' always called the Boss 'Kerry' for some unKamily (ungodly) reason) ship within his TARDIS and transport it and all aboard her to a neutral site outside of time and space itself- 'Warriors' Gate'- where it will remain for an entire solar week. Anyone who wants to be returned to their own time era will be billetted here in the 'Calypso Dorm Wing' of this Academy. (Where the Ninja gang was being kept) Then the continuum's tensile fabric of space/time will be breached and held open for a single solar hour before it is resealed. This will work, folks. I know it will." explained Doctor 'Q'.

"And just how the Fxxx do ya know that, Doc?" demanded Revy, putting her feet up on the conference table.

"Because earlier today Phibes and I conducted a little experiment by breaching the continuum wall and holding it open for a single minute before we again sealed it shut. That must have been when your Ninjas came through." he replied quietly and Kei went bonkers!

"Oro the Fxxx did you just say, Doc? You mean after all the shit I went through to blow that shimatta rift closed with the 'God Gun', Dragon Balls, magical mumbo jumbo and kami knows oro the Hell else you two lunatics reopened it just for the Fxxxing Hell of it!" yelled the Boss.

Revy's feet hitting the floor sounded like gunshots in the silent room. She leaped across the table, slammed the astonished scientist against the wall and then shoved one of her 'Cutlass' automatics into his throat!

"Wait, my child- there's more!" he added

"Well? Let's hear it, dammit!" growled Revy.

"The Ninjas weren't the only ones to come through. The 'WOOHP' ('World Organization of Humman Protection') Spygirls Alex, Sammy and Clover are here and so's their boss (Jerry Lewis) and 'Gladys' (their own 'Artok', 'Orson' or 'CC'). Michaelangelo, Donnatella, Leonardo and Raphael, Master Splinter, casey Jones, April O'Neal and even the 'Shredder' (The 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles', their sensei, their adopted brother and sister and their worst enemy) are all here as well." answered 'Q'.

"Anyone else you forgot to mention?" demanded Kei.

"The 'Pokemon' kids, 'Team Rocket', the 'Mooneyites' (Sailor Moon and her scouts), some of InuYasha's crowd, Ivanhoe's bunch, the Elf and the Treasure Hunters and er Solo's late father-in-law (Darth Vader formerly Annakin Skywalker). Oh yeah- I almost forgot about Rukia Kuchski and Ichigo Kurosawa (Soul Reapers from Bleach) and Light Yagami (Death Note) and Ryuuk (Light's shinigami 'death god') and er they're just the ones we've definitely confirmed, Kerry." he replied sheepishly.

"Ya mean there may be even more, old man?" cried out Kome Sawaguchi.

"Quite possibly, dear child." he answered.

"How do we round 'em up and get their asses over here, Doc?" growled Kei.

"You don't have to, Kerry. They all came through to the Academy." replied 'Q' mysteriously.

"How'd ya manage that one, Doc?" asked Revy.

"The er continuum's wall is everywhere and it can be breached anywhere. Of course it's invisible except under strong infrared and ultraviolet light when they're combined with each other. Oro we did was that instead of using a heavy blast of ionic energy like Kerry did with her 'God Gun' we used a much lighter but more concentrated ionic charge and we achieved this by mixing several streams of ions together and then aiming them at a particular spot on the 'wall'. Then we fired a miniscule ionic discharge blast using a small 'MiniMark 3-F'. (Puzzled expressions all round greeted this news) That's just an ordinary run-of-the-mill laser sword. We thrust its beam release jet into the spot where all the beams met. Thus we were able to open a very minute rift in the wall. Then we simply resealed it." explained the researcher.

"How?" asked Kome.

"By reversing the polarity field of course." he replied.

"Huh?" said Revy.

"They turned off the sword. As simple as that. Right Doc?" suggested Mar and he nodded.

"And just how in the Hell are ya gonna keep the same thing from happening this time and bringing even more souls through the opening, sir?" asked Andy Gooley.

"By erecting a force beam barrier field across the opening." said Mar.

"Exactly, my dear." replied 'Q'.

"That'll keep the new ones from getting in but how do the old ones get through the barrier and into the vortex hole to go back home?" asked Charlie Garner. This 'rocket science' crap was way beyond the likes of Kome, Revy and the Boss but not Mar.

"The field blocks positive ionic energy but it does not block negative ionic energy. Sort of like old-fashioned Terran radio waves which could be admitted or blocked depending on their frequency, pitch, speed and polarity. Some could get through a barrier while others could not. However, to even block a tiny pinprick in the continuum wall's fabric will still require a tremendous barrier field- a Helluva lot more powerful and stable than anything we can possibly generate, Doc. Right?" said the ever practical blonde.

"Correct Blondie for a force beam barrier field but not for a sealing barrier like we used on Gaara." said Blue and Izumi nodded.

"Hmmn- a sealing barrier rather than a sealing circle. Clever, Mr. B. and it just might work at that." agreed the alchemy sensei woman.

"That is the same idea that Anton (Doctor Phibes- Doc 'Q's research assistant) had, Miss Izumi." admitted 'Q'.

"But would a sealing barrier like that be stable enough to hold together for a whole solar hour?" wondered Chief Gazelle.

"We'll need myself, Mr. B. here, Edward, Alphonse, Zoe Morton, Roy Mustang and another either alchemist or BetaZoid of at least a Level Six to pull it off and create a strong and stable enough variance to hold together for an hour or so but the question is- where do we find such a person?" asked Izumi grimly.

"On Tory Zulu's 'Stargazer', Miss. You need Commander Deanna Troi from 'Starfleet', kiddo. She's a BetaZoid Master- a Level Nine." said a new voice. Captain Kiva Nerese was standing in the doorway, cradling a plasma rifle. Of course Kiva was still commanding the starship the 'USS Coriander' for 'Starfleet Command'. Flanking her were newly promoted Lieutenant George Armstrong and newly promoted Ensign Treanna Knox who were both similarly armed. "Khan's back." explained Kiva to explain the artillery.

"You guys need Troi that's for sure, however, I doubt if 'Starfleet' will be willing to give her up oro with Khan now on the loose again." she added.

"We'll just see about that, Captain. 'Starfleet' does oroever the Hell I tell them to do!" said Uncle Vito Galadriel who always lived up to his nickname- 'God of the 'UG' and the 3WA'. "Your 'Starfleet' is controlled by my 'UG', Captain and I hereby relegate all 'UG' command to my new 'Galactic Commissioner'- Marshall Keirran O'Halloran- effective immediately. Katie, get Commander Troi back here by 2100 (9 PM) hours tonight." ordered Vito Galadriel.

"She can't possibly do that, Mr. Galadriel. The 'Stargazer' is six full lightyears away from here. The soonest they can get her here is 0900 (9 AM) hours ashita no yobi (the day after tomorrow). Gomen er sorry, sir." volunteered Kiva.

"Bullshit! We need her here now! Kome, put a relay call through to the 'Lady Foucault' (Bulma Brief's timeship) and have Bulma bring those two trained baboons of hers here stat! Tell her I want 'em here before 2030 (8:30 PM) tonight and I won't take nai (no) for an answer! Oro the Fxxx! I forgot that Saiyaans have 'instant transmission' so have Bulma get her hubby (Vegeeta Brief) and Goku (another Saiyaan tomo of theirs) to flash over to (Kei looked a question at Kiva who said 'They're on 'Gar 6' in the 'Chi' quadrant') 'Gar 6' in 'Chi' and zap Deanna Troi right back here to us sat! Bulma can bring the 'Lady Foucault' here ashita (tomorrow). (Kei frowned and sat down again) And you tell them it's absolutely vital that we get Troi back here soon. Send it, Kome. Then reroute all incoming calls to my office. Yuri, since we ain't got no brig here, oro's our most secure area?" said the Boss.

"The er medical quarantine complex ten levels beneath us. Why?" asked a nervous Wing Commander.

"Because that's where we'll build the sealing barrier and then breach the continuum. Doc 'Q' said the shimatta thing's everywhere and you can bust through it anywhere, didn't he? Rio! Marina! Make yourselves useful and get Naomi Armitage over here 'cause I wanna list of who's going and who's staying- got it? (Rio and Marina nodded nervously) OK. Good. Kome, announce 'Q's instructions on the squawkboxes and tell 'em they're my orders. Mar, start delegating dorm rooms for our departing guests. Rock? I want you and Tomah (Jordan) to start filling up my 'Angel 2's 'zero room' with our guests who wanna stay here. Naomi will tell ya who they are and for Kami's sake don't forget to get word to Lt. Nat (Edwards nee Badgiruel- she was married to Tracey Edwards now), Flay (Allster) and Cagalli (Athna). They're on Gene 's (Starwind) 'Outlaw Star' over around Mars I think. Folks- we're all eating in here so start repping or ordering chow from the commissary downstairs. Revy? Get together some er 'volunteers' and start sweeping the campus for stragglers. Ella? I wanna complete manifest of who exactly is on this (Academy) complex- anywhere. 'Artok'? Mugghi? Nammo? Prep the ship for an immediate departure. Lay in a month's worth of supplies. Then run a complte diagnostic check on all systems. Don't forget to load our weapons and hai (yeah)- make sure the 'God Gun' is fully functional and ready to fire. 'Orson'? I want crews for the 'Angel' as well as for the 'Mikey', the 'Leo', the 'Donnie' and the 'Raph' stat! We'll be needing those shuttles to get everyone to the ship. Kiva? Your 'Coriander' and your crew come with us. That goes for the 'Lady F' too so tell Bulma when she gets here, Kome. OK folks- you all got your orders now so let's hustle! Move it! Move it! Move it!" barked the green-aizued redheaded Amazonian firebrand Hellcat.

END of Ch 4. Ch 5 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	5. Chapter 5 'Revy's Raiders' or 'Turtles a

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Shredder, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 5 without further preamble:-

Chapter 5

'Revy's Raiders' or 'Turtles and Reapers and Ninjas- Oh My!'

Meanwhile back at Kei's office or the hallway outside of her office--

"Just where in the shell are we now, guys?" asked Donnatella (Donnie's and his brothers, pals and sister have been here before with their sensei- Master Splinter- aboard the 'Angel' and the shuttles-remember? In 'Xmas with the DP' of course!).

"Dunno where we are, bro but it sure as shell must be Mikey's fault!" grumbled Raphael.

"Why is it my fault that we're lost? You guys didn't have to come in here ya know! Hey April! How ya holding up, sis? Lucky for you that I wore my new cycle jacket today, wasn't it?" shouted Michaelangelo.

"Will you three try and keep it down to a dull roar, please? I'm trying to listen!" complained Leonardo who had his ear to Kei's office door.

"Quiet down, my sons. I could have almost sworn that I just heard Miss O'Halloran's voice." said their sensei (teacher/mentor/father figure) Master Splinter who was leaning heavily on his staff.

"Hey! Look here 'Shredder' dude- if ya don't shut the Hell up I'm gonna gag ya besides keeping ya tied up! Yell all ya wanna but I still ain't gonna untie ya!" said Casey Jones (adopted by the turtles as a brother), brandishing a 5-Iron golf club in his fist.

"All the Hell I said was 'where are we now?', you dumb jackass! If we're on my world you're all in deep shit so you'd better release me! If you do I'll see that no harm comes to you when my foot-Ninjas show up to kick your asses! How about it, boys?" wheedled mankind's worst nightmare known as the 'Shredder'.

"At least you guys weren't in the middle of taking a bath when we got sucked in this time! I even lost my towel! Thanks a lot, Mikey. It's nice to know that chivalry isn't completely dead and that some of you still behave like gentlemen! Master? Where in God's name do you think we are now anyway?" asked a dripping wet April O'Neal who was clutching a way too short black motorcycle jacket around her kawaii (lovely) shivering form. (April had also been adopted by the boys as a sister and she like the rest thought of Master Splinter as a father). "Dammit all! My feet are freezing! (April was barefoot) Hey guys! This place looks like a school of some kind. Maybe that's a supply room, Leo. Hurry up and break down the door! I need clothes guys!" yelled the redhead from the Bronx of Terran New York City.

"Sheesh April! Do you ever shut the shell up? All you've done since we got here is yap! Wherever 'here' is!" complained Raphael.

"Any ideas, Sensei?" asked Donnatella.

"I wish I had some, my son. Perhaps you should try and open that door, Leonardo." he said.

"I tried and it won't open, Sensei! There seems to be something keeping it shut!" replied Leonardo.

"Duh! Maybe it's locked, guys?" offered a sneezing redheaded April.

"Maybe sis but I tried ramming it with my shoulders and it still won't move! Not even an inch! Hey Donnie! This sorta looks like one of those portals they had back on the Boss's ships, don't it? Can you work your magic, bro and short circuit the controls or something or pick the locks maybe?" asked Leo.

Donnie fiddled with the code pad and suddenly the door swished aside! "Now how the shell'd I do that I wonder? I didn't touch anything." wondered Donnie aloud.

"Well hi there fellas. Won't you all come in- please!" invited Revy Roberts who was cradling a heavy plasma rifle in both arms.

"Get yer sorry asses in here right now!" yelled Neko Olson, firing a disruptor blaster bolt into the wall right behind April!

"Jesus H. Christ! You don't gotta tell me twice! C'mon bros- don't ya know that it's not polite to keep a lady waiting!" said the barefoot redhead as she scurried past evryone and into kei's office. Grumbling the other guys followed her in.

Revy did a double take! "Oro the oni kinda weapons are they? And just oro the Fxxx are you guys anyway?" she growled. While Revy kept her rifle on them, Neko and Edna quickly disarmed the group and frisked them.

"Sai? I ain't seen them since last time I was in Roanispur! ('Sai' are a weapon but they are really a tool for harvesting rice and as such they're quite useful in disarming a foe. In appearance, they resemble a cultivating fork or a garden weeder although a sai (pronounced like 'sigh') has two prongs rather than three. They are usually carried in pairs and in an expert's trained hands they are deadly and Raph was an expert of the highest calibre!). Katanas too? Are you dudes from a martial arts exhibition or something? (A 'katana' is a basic Samurai sword about a meter in length and sharp only on one side of the blade which is squared off and not pointed like European and Western swords). Wow! 'Numchaka'! Now they can put a serious hurtin' on ya! (Leo carried two katanas while brother Mikey used a set of 'numchakas' sometimes called 'numb chucks'. Resembling a South American 'bolo' they were two weights usually iron attached to a short chain. Wooden handles were similarly attached to either end of the weapon) Oro? All you two bozos got are plain old sticks? (Actually Donnie's 'stick' was called a 'bo' staff and was not unlike a 'bokka' which was a wooden sword used in early Samurai or katana training. Sensei Splinter's 'stick' was an ordinary wooden staff or pole which the old boy could handle with great dexterity, precision and force despite his advanced age!) Aw! You've just gotta be kidding! Golf clubs? And oro the Fxxx are ya all dolled up for- Hall-o-we'en? Who d'ya think ya are- Jason Voorhees? (Casey Jones wore a hockey mask a la Jason in the old Terran classic flicks 'Friday the 13th' and there were ten of them or so! His preferred weapons were golf clubs- woods and irons and a hockey stick!) I see that your good tomos here have already packaged you up for us and is that really 14th Century Terran Samurai body armour? Oro the Hell'd they do- catch ya heistin' a museum? (The 'Shredder' resembled an ancient Samurai knight from the era of Musashi (the greatest Samurai warrior of all time), however, the 'Shredder' was, in fact, an alien from a faroff world. He was an evil alien- and a deadly one to boot! At last Revy came to April O'Neal and stared googly-aizued at her!) Wow! I can see that you ain't hiding anything in that get-up, Honey! Rio, take her next door and rep up some 'fuku' (clothing, outfit, etc.) for her! No need to do a further strip search on ya- is there, kid? (April shook her kawaii locks and almost manged a smile before she remembered that they were prisoners!) OK. Here's how this is gonna work! (Revy pointed out Naomi Armitage and Suba (Subaltern- like a Terran military warrant officer- somewhere twixt a first and second lieutenant!) Marina Oki) You're gonna tell them your names and where and when ya hail from. We're gonna be gettin' ya home just as soon as we can, folks. Until then you're gonna have to be our guests." rumbled Revy, spitting out her cigarette stub and lighting up another.

In another part of the building--

"Ichigo! Are you sure you know where we're going? This 'gi' (gee prounounced like the g in go) of mine is very uncomfortable in this stifling heat! This does not look at all like the 'Rukkan District' or the 'Seretai' although we might be in a taboo part where I'm not allowed to go! Man it's hot in here!" said Rukia Kuchski, a 'soul reaper' from the 'Soul Society' city. Ichigo Kurosaki (a 'substitute' soul reaper from Terran Japan) grinned.

"Then why don't you just take it off, Rukia?" he suggested.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I can't because all I've got on underneath is a tee shirt and my unmentionables! And I'm not doing that in front of you, boyo!" replied Rukia. A long bang of her black hair hung down across her face and bisected it to the left. Ichigo also wore a 'gi' but his hair was orange in hue. Both reapers carried 'zampatous' or swords although a reaper's sword was actually an extension of their own spiritual energy 'chi' and each seemed to have a mind of its own. In appearance most did not even resemble katanas or cutlasses or even Scottish claymores for that matter!

"Who the Fxxx are you two and oro the Hell are ya doing in here? This is a sensitive area ya know!" demanded Vegeeta Brief and surprisingly he appeared to be unarmed! Ichigo reached behind and over his back for his 'Zengetsu' (all reapers' 'zampatous' have names to release their true powers!) while Rukia reached for hers before realizing that it was back home in her room in Japan! Vegeeta began to 'power up' preparatory to a 'spirit bomb' attack!

END of Ch 5. Ch 6 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	6. Chapter 6 'Shinigami Shenanigans' or 'Bo

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Rukia honey, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 6 without further preamble:-

Chapter 6

'Shinigami Shenanigans' or 'Book of the Dead?'

"Hey stupid! Leave them alone! The Boss Lady told us to just round up the stragglers not waste 'em! Alucard! Walter! Integra! One of ya tell Revy we found two more and tell her to watch out for that other Saiyaan dummy! I just got to Bulma's hubby (Vegeeta) before he fried somebody! Hey, that must mean that Troi's here too if these two nightmares are both here! Yeah guys, Vegeeta just told me that Goku took the BetaZoid babe (Deanna Troi) over to the 'Calypso' dorm wing so they could get started building that damned 'sealing barrier' thing! Continue the sweep while I take these two in the black 'jammies' I just found back to Kei's office." trilled Captain Seras Victoria. The kawaii vampirette still commanded the 'Nova Hellsing' starship. Then Vicky grabbed Rukia by the arm.

"You're coming along with me, Love." she said and Ichigo stepped in front of her.

"The Hell you are, bitch!" he shouted and before Rukia could stop him 'Zangetsu' (all soul reapers' 'zampatous' or swords have their own unique names which release their own special powers!) had cloven Vicky in half! Then both of them watched in awe as both halves melded back together again!

"I'm one of the 'undead' so not even a 'shinigami's' (a soul reaper or a death god) 'zampatou' can harm me, laddie." chortled the amused 'Princess of the Blood' and she drew out her Mark XIII ion cannon. "Now hand over that 'zampatou' before someone gets hurt, soul reaper guy. Rukia nodded 'OK' to Ichigo and he reluctantly handed 'Zangetsu' over to Vicky who easily hefted the giant heavy weapon onto her shoulder. "Yours too, Love! Don't make me angry, girl!" stormed an impatient Vicky.

"Gomen but I don't have one, ma'am! See? I'm harmless, OK? (Rukia tore off her 'gi' top and pants and twirled around to show Vicky she was indeed unarmed) Satisfied?" yelled Rukia and then she became painfully aware of Ichigo and Vegeeta staring at her!

"She left her 'zampatou' in her other damned 'gi', Lady! OK? Get dressed, Rukia!" growled Kurosaki tossing her 'gi' garments to her.

"Vegeeta! Go find Revy Roberts. Tell her to bring some guards with her. Now we got 'shinigami' coming through! Oro's that? Ella and Lily's team picked up a college kid armed with oro? Repeat that! A notebook? Holy Ka-M9i! He's gotta be a real whack-o, man! Find Revy and bring Yuri back too. That's an order, Saiyaan!" commanded Victoria. One look convinced the 'Prince of the Saiyaans' that this girl meant business so he dutifully jogged off to find Revy and Yuri.

"I'm supposed to believe that if you write somebody's name in a Fxxxing book you can ice that person? Get real, dude!" stormed Ella Hathaway and Light Yagami smiled.

"Did you hear that, Ryuuk? Perhaps we should give the nice Lady a demonstration, tomo? How about it, Honey? Who don't ya like and would like to see dead?" replied the college boy with a grin.

"Who the Hell ya talking to, Mr. Yagami? There's nobody else her but me and Ella, sir!" asked an amazed Lily.

"Here ya go, Ry. Have an apple, pal." said Light, tossing one into the air where it hung- suspended in midair! Slowly the apple began to disappear until only the core remained and it too fell to the floor! "Ryuuk here is a 'shinigami' a deth god and you can only see him if you touch my notebook. Go ahead, Miss Hathaway, Miss Lily. Try it if ya don't believe me." replied Light.

"Oh for the love of Christ! Gimme it!" yelled Lily and she brushed the notebook (the 'Death Note' notebook) with her fingertips and then she backed away so fast she fell over Lee Chan!

"Careful there, Ensign. We don't want you getting hurt, kiddo." said Lee, helping the tro-con back up.

"Can't you see him, Lee? Shit! He's right there in front of ya, man!" cried Lily, pointing out a spot halfway twixt her chief and Light Yagami. A huge misshapen ugly creature right out of an LSD-induced nightmare was balancing itself on the back of a chair and leering at her!

"You see him, don't you, girl?" demanded Yagami and Lily nodded dumbly. "That's Ryuuk. He's one of the 'shinigami' death gods and until I finish filling this book up with names he's stuck here on our world. Have your tomos there touch the book so they'll be able to see him too." said Light and he placed the small black notebook on a table beside him. Gingerly Lee and Ella stroked its cover and--

"Oro the Fxxx! Where the oni did that thing come from? How'd it get in here?" screamed Ella, drawing her Mark VI.

"More to the point- how do we get rid of the damned thing?" shouted Lee Chan, his fist on his disruptor pistol.

"Do you er believe me now, Ladies? Sir?" asked Light, opening his book and pulling out an ink pen. "Let's test it, shall we? Whom would you like to see dead? Point them out to me and all I have to do is write down their name in this book, add a cause of death, a date and a time and BAM! they're dead! Well?" said the college kid.

"That's an easy one. Khan the pirate but nobody knows where he is, Mr. Yagami." replied Lily.

"And we are cops, Ensign, not killers!" said Lee angrily.

"That is correct, Mr. Yagami. Even if we could, we certainly would not allow you to kill anyone just to test out an inane theory!" yelled Ella.

"I'm bored, boy! Let's go find somebody to kill! I haven't killed all week, Light!" complained the thing on the chair.

"Anyway sonny- your book won't wrk here because we've got a 'neutralizing field' around the entire Academy complex." said Walter (Vicky's weapons officer on the 'Nova Hellsing') who'd just gotten there along with Integra, Alucard, Yuri and Revy.

"That's strange, Ryuuk. I don't seem to see the name and lifespan above this guy's head. Do you? (Ryuuk shook his head) Does that mean we can't kill him, Ry?" asked a puzzled Light.

"You cannot kill the dead, kid." said the tall blonde (Integra) who was smoking a cigar.

"Oro er Sir Integra (her full moniker was Sir Integra Winifred Van Helsing) means is that Mr. Alucard here is one of the undead, a vampire if you will just like Miss Victoria. That means that he is already dead, Lad." explained Walter.

"Hullo there, Ryzie. I haven't seen you for quite a few centuries. Oro are you and the brat doing here on 'Shimougou'? Get your ass kicked outta 'Hecuo Mundo' (Hell) again?" said a tall guy dressed entirely in red who looked a lot like 'death warmed over'- literally! Before the thing could answer him--

"You can see him without touching the book? You know him? How is that possible?" cried Light, losing his cool. He was clearly upset!

"Of course he sees me, boy! As an undead soul he is a 'shinigami' the same as me. I met Al here two nai I guess it was three millenia ago but it's been a few hundred years since our last meeting. You seem to be getting a bit confused though in your old age, Al. This planet is Terra or the Earth not some obscure planetoid away over in the 'Galaxy of Aquarius'!" chuckled Ryuuk, sticking his claw out for another apple. To a 'death god' like Ryuuk apples were as addictive as alcohol and tobacco and drugs were to humans! Now it was Alucard's turn to laugh.

"Ha! It took me three millenia but I have finally beaten your ass at something, Ry! This planet is 'not' Earth! This place is indeed 'Shimougou' and this complex is 'Takachicho Academy' where the 3WA trouble consultants are put through their paces! However, Miss Donovan's 'neutralizing field'- sophisticated though it may be- cannot block out our powers, my tomo nor can it block out the powers of a 'death book'! Let's call a truce, Ry. While we are here I will not 'baptize' anyone and you and the kid will not kill anybody. Agreed?" said the vampire master.

"That's up to the boy, not me, Al. The book's his and I must of course abide by 'shinigami' laws. If he writes a name down I must kill that being." replied Ryuuk who was on his twelfth apple.

"Ya mean that ya lost 'another' death book, old tomo? Very careless of ya!" chortled Al and the death god scowled at him.

"It ain't my fault! I dropped it and he found it!" sulked Ryuuk.

"OK then- as long as this is not my world killing here would be pointless. I agree to Al's terms. You have my word. By the way- you guys can just call me 'L'. I'm hungry, man! Does this school have a cafeteria?" said Light.

"I want some more apples dammit!" yelled Ryuuk, floating through the air behind them.

"Dearie dearie me! We are in a bit of a pickle again, are we not?" observed a slight pleasant-faced silver-headed gent wearing a white suit and a white Panama hat. He was leaning heavily on a white cane.

"I see that quite a few of my 'Dark Side' folks are here today, White. Guess we can take it for granted that 'Shenron Jr.' (the new 'Eternal Dragon of Terra') is not as efficient in wish granting as his old daddy was!" chuckled a guy the exact opposite of his dapper companion. He was tall, evil-faced, dark-headed and wore a black 'gi' not unlike a soul reaper's uniform and he was bare-headed. These two were the most powerful beings in all the worlds and universes- the 'Guardians of the Universes'- the 'White Guardian' and the 'Black Guardian'.

"Christ! Two more! Where the Fxxx did you guys come from?" demanded Revy.

"Yeah! And er when?" added Neko. Revy, Neko, Edna and their team of 'volunteers' had just returned after dropping off the four 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles', their Sensei, their brother and sister (Casey and April- April had been given a neat silvery grey 3WA tro-con hot pants and halter top outfit complete with gloves, silvery Cavalier boots and a green headband. Her getup had also included a Mark V blaster and a small laser sword hilt but Edna had relieved April of those weapons! April of course would have preferred a polo shirt, jeans and hiking boots but Edna's replicator was on the fritz and this was about all she could come up with on such short notice! It was better than nothing which was exactly how the redhead had arrived there! She had hugged her borrowed cycle jacket tighter around her shoulders and shivered. Edna had apologized and promised her that the reppers in the dorm rooms were all in working order) and their pal the 'Shredder' at the 'Calypso' dorms.

"One of mine, I believe, White." said the 'Black Guardian' pointing out Revy but White shook his head.

"No, she's one of mine, old boy although she is more vulgar and foul-mouthed than Keirran is." replied White. Then he turned to Revy.

"You er misunderstand us, Miss Roberts. We are not displaced persons. In fact we have come here to help you to set things to right." explained the 'White Guardian'.

"Have you ever considered joining the 'Dark Side', Miss Roberts?" asked a leering 'Black Guardian'.

"That's dirty pool, old boy. Stop trying to turn Miss Roberts to your side of the fence." admonished White.

"Who the Fxxx are you two old codgers and how the Fxxxing Hell do ya know my name?" yelled Revy, unslinging her plasma rifle.

"You're quite right about her language, my friend and look at that awful crap she's got on! Are you sure she's not one of my flock, White?" asked the 'Black Guardian'.

"Quite sure, old fellow. Oh do stop the theatrics, Miss Rebecca, my dear. Where is the admiral? I mean of course Miss O'Halloran." asked White.

"It's marshall not admiral now and before we tell ya anything else answer Revy's question. Who the Hell are ya?" demanded Neko, waving a triple-barrelled 'duckfoot' derringer in their faces.

"We're old tomos. Just tell the Boss it's 'Whitey' and I am certain she will wish to see me.Off you go now, Miss Olson and arigatou." said White, taking a seat.

"We are the 'Guardians of the Universes'. Miss Roberts? Miss Jordan? Perhaps you would like to join--" began the tall guardian.

"My dear sir! Protocol! Miss Jordan as well as Miss Roberts is one of my flock, not yours." cried White, striking the floor with his cane which caused the entire structure to vibrate violently.

"Earthquake!" yelled Jamie Wilson and he dove under a table as did his compadre Goat Smith. These two were the 'Jersey jerks' and they both hailed from the Terran American State of New Jersey hence their nickname. They were currently travelling with Gene Starwind aboard his 'Outlaw Star'. (Who are the 'Jerks' really? Re-read 'Xmas with the DP' ff and find out)

"You idiots! It's only 'Whitey' showing off again. Hiya pal. Long time, no see." said Jimbo Hawking, gene's exec and co-pilot. The 'Star' had just arrived to drop off Nat, Flay and Cagalli so the trio could be ferried over to the 'Angel 2's 'zero room' once again. The three of 'em hailed from 'Universal Era Year' 30 and they were originally part of the 'Earth Alliance' group aboard the patrol starship 'Archangel' and they'd used the 'zero room' once before to keep from being yanked back to 'UEY' 30 when they'd decided to stay here in AD 2251 instead! Now to stay here with their new found tomos (friends) they would have to do it all over again! Nat's new hubby (Trace Edwards) had made the trip over with them but he'd have to wait here at the Academy for them to return. Why? He was already from this era and spacial region.

Gene, Villa and 'Dominique the Cyclops' strode over with Nat and her two ensigns to see oro the oni was going on. "Now oro the Hell have they done?" asked Starwind.

END of Ch 6. Ch 7 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	7. Chapter 7 'Revy Rocks the Ark' or 'Feuda

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Ichigo pal, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 7 without further preamble:-

Chapter 7

'Revy Rocks the Ark' or 'Feudal Funk'

"Nothing this time. Whitey's back with his blasted thunderstick again. They thought it was an earthquake! C'mon out guys. Show's over and we gotta split." said Jimbo Hawking.

"Like I said before: why do all the nuts always end up here?" growled a disgruntled Marshall O'Halloran. She, Yuri and Revy were perusing the lists that Naomi Armitage, Suba Marina Oki, Ella Hathaway and Edna Jordan had just downloaded to Kei's PDO or 'personal data organizer' which was used by all tro-cons. The PDO was like an ancient Terran cell phone, computer, vidsensor and vidgame all rolled into one. In addition a PDO was also a vidscreen communicator, a weapon, a medical tricorder scanning unit, a minireplicator and a host of other things besides!

"Shinobi, Shinigami, Shikigami, Ninjas, Death Gods, soul reapers, killers, psychos, lunatics, kids! Christ! Even the 'Crybaby's' back with Ivanhoe's kooks! (The 'Crybaby' was Prince John of old 14th Century Terran England of course!) Shit! My shimatta 'ark's back again! Get evrybody who's going with us prepped and loaded. We'll leave at 0900 sharp ashita (9 AM tomorrow morning- on the dot!) Are Yuyu and Keisie (Kei and Yuri's 2140 AD counterparts) here too? They ain't? Arigatou Kami for that at least! Where are the 'G Boys'? (She meant the big mahoffs of course- Garner, Gooley, Gustav and Galadriel) Oro? They ain't coming along with us? Cool! Oro? Mr. Popo's (Donald Poporo- another chief- Unit 9 was his domain) going instead? Gack! Oh nai! Not that little pest! Ella? You, Edna, Revy, Neko and Ojou are coming with us as well. OK- Fuji (Ojou's inu er doggie) and Rock can tag along too! The more the merrier I always say! Let's finish these 'sweeps' and get all hands either billetted or loaded onboard the shuttles for the trip to the 'Angel'! Oro? Not enough shuttles? Then use han's 'Flying Falcon', Jett's 'Hammerhead', Emma's 'jewels' (the shuttles on the 'Emerald Queen' were named after precious stones) and recquisition whoever else has shuttles! The 'Nova Hellsing', the 'Outlaw Star', the 'Botany Bay 2', and the 'Emerald Queen' can lend us a hand as well! That should be enough. See to it, Yuri! I'm gonna take my skycycle out to the ship so trill me over there if we find anyone else who shouldn't be here! Ja ne er ja mata (see you later- one is masculine, the other feminine)." said Kei and she fired up another cheroot before leaving for her quarters to pack up her junk for the trip. A bellowing stopped her dead in her booted tracks!

"Hey there, Reds! You wait one Fxxxing minute here! Rock and me got shanghaied here to this Kami-forsaken dump to teach! Nobody said nothing about taking a Fxxxing joyride with you bakas so maybe we'll just go on back home! C'mon Rock, let's go!" said Revy angrily.

"Whoa there, Miss Roberts! Hold it one Kami shimatta minute! It is true that you and Rock were sent here to teach my cadets, however, when you accepted or someone else accepted for ya you both became 'UG'/3WA personnel under my direct command! Now I'm telling ya that you and Rock are now part of my 'Lovely Angel 2' ship's crew! You can make the voyage with us either in your cabins or in my brig- the choice is yours, however, make no mistake boyos- you are coming with us whether ya like it or not dammit! Now continue to sweep my campus for strays! That is an order, Acting Suba (Subaltern like twixt a first and second lieutenant) Roberts and tell that to Acting Lieutenant Obajime (Rock) too! Where the Hell is he anyway?" yelled the Boss.

"He er just left with Miss Victoria's team to sweep for stargglers, ma'am." answered Lily.

"Permission to catch up with Rock's party, ma'am?" asked Revy sarcastically and Kei shook her head.

"Permission denied, Roberts! You're the leader of your own team! Get back to them and keep searching! Dismissed!" growled the redhead.

"Yes, ma'am! Oro ever you say!" snarled Revy, giving her a half-assed salute and then giving Kei the finger!

"Oh Revy?" called Kei and the brunette spun back to face the redhead.

"Yeah?" barked Roberts.

"You give 'me' the finger again I'll break off that Fxxxing finger and shove it down your Kami shimatta throat! Got that, Suba Roberts?" said the Boss very quietly. (Hoist the storm flags folks whenever the Boss Lady gets polite and talks quietly because it usually means that all jigoku (Hell) is about to break loose!)

"Oro ever!" growled the brunette (who did not know our Kei very well at all!) and she hefted her plasma rifle.

"I can't believe this crap happened again, Kagome! Hey! This sure don't look like that dumbass spaceship thing we was all on last time, man!" yelled a silvery-haired teenaged (about 15) boy wearing old fashioned red kimono pajamas and the lad was sporting a rusty old katana! Accompanying this 'hanyou' or half demon/half human was a teenaged brunette schoolgirl wearing the uniform of the 20th or 21st Century Terran Japanese middle school much like the 'Mooneyites' wore except while their short pleated skirts were pale aoishi (light blue) in colour, Kagome's was a deep Kelly green like the Boss's aizu (eyes). Also travelling with she and Inu Yasha were Kouga (a 'youkai' or full demon rather than half of one wolf demon), Shippou, a youkai 'kitsune' or small fox demon, Miyouga, a youkai flea demon, Ginta and Hakkuku, tomos (friends) of Kouga and likewise youkai wolf demons, Jaken, a youkai toad demon, Sesshomaru, a youkai inu (dog) demon and brother to Inu Yasha, Kikyo, a young (about 18) Shinto preistess (Kagome was a Shinto preistess as well), Naraku, another hanyou who was half youkai spider demon and half human (IY was half youkai inu demon and half human), Sango who was a young (16) female demon slayer, Miroku, a 20-something Buddhist monk/preist, Ah Un, a two-headed youkai 'ryu' or dragon demon, Kirara (Key-La-La), a nekomata youkai shapeshifting 'neko' (cat) demon and Kaede, an elderly (about 60ish) Shinto preistess who was Kikyo's 'younger' sister (hard to believe? Remember that Kikyo is already dead! IY's tribe has been well-covered in the Xmas ff which preceded this one. Read or re-read it if necessary)

"Shut up, Inu Yasha!" yelled a very red-in-the-face Kagome Higurashi. Being a Shinto preistess herself and a reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome had powers of her own. She habitually carried a longbow and a quiver full of ordinary stone-tipped arrows which could magically purify demonic energy and only struck evil! She also held the power to 'osawaru' or 'sit boy!' Inu Yasha whenever she uttered those words owing to a charmed necklace of shells around the hanyou kid's neck!

"C'mon Kagome! I grabbed your junk bag just before we got our asses whisked away from those hot springs, didn't I? So oro are ya so mad about huh?" said a puzzled hanyou. Kagome scowled at him.

"Osawaru! Sit boy!" she yelled.

"OW!! Dammit wench! I didn't do nothing!" yelled a thoroughly confused Inu Yasha.

"Have 'you' ever had to travel all the way to Kami knows where in a split second- in the altogether- au natural? Gomen er sorry about that, Inu Yasha. I know it wasn't your fault. Shippou? How about you climb up there and take a look through that glass door panel, onegai (please) and tell us oro you see? (Shippou nodded and Kouga boosted the little tyke up)." said Kagome.

"I dunno why she's getting so hot under the collar! I had to make the trip over here the same way, dammit!" complained Sango.

"Not quite, Sango. When I grabbed your luggage I er noticed that you had on your er unmentionables." replied Miroku the lecherous monk.

"You pervert! I suppose you watched while I got dressed too!" she yelled and belted him a good clout.

"OW! Ah well- it was well worth the pain! Sess? Any idea where we are?" asked Miroku, adroitly changing the subject.

"Jaken?" demanded Sesshomaru with a stifled yawn.

"No idea at all, my Lord! But er perhaps Rin will be here?" suggested the toad youkai.

"Well it's pretty damned obvious that we are no longer in Japan and perhaps no longer on the Earth even!" put in Miyouga the flea youkai.

"And just how do ya know that?" demanded Kouga the wolf youkai. Miyouga pointed at the wall.

"That sign over there says 'Property of the United Federation of Galaxies', V F X Galadriel- Commander-in-Chief, 3WA and I never heard of the Earth having more than one sun either." he explained pointing to the triple suns of 'Shimougou' shining through the hall windows.

"Hey! Guys! It's a classroom just like in Kagome's school and there's a big bowl of flowers on the table! Irises- I think." said the kitsune fox youkai.

"I wish Ayame was here. She loves irises." murmurred Kouga wistfully.

"Ooh! They are so kawaii! Hello there Kouga. Hi gang. Where the oni are we?" asked a teenaged (14) female wolf youkai who had just materialized next to Shippou.

"Ayame? Where'd you blow in from? Er, shouldn't you pull your skirt back up, girl?" said Sango although she whispered the last part to her. Ayame quickly complied, however, none of the others had seemed to notice the lowered skirt.

"Arigatou Sango." she whispered back. "I er just had the call of nature when- POOF!- the woods disappeared and well- here I am! Where is here?" whispered the newcomer.

"Don't worry. Kagome and I were in the same predicament only we were using the hot springs before we got here. As to where 'here' is- well your guess is as good as ours. Miyouga says another world and with three suns I'm inclined to agree with him. Shippou said it looks like some kind of school. Honey, you're shivering! Here, put my kimono on for now but you and Kagome really need some pants! Hey! We gonna stand out in this drafty hallway all day or is somebody gonna open the damned door?" yelled Sango.

Miroku strolled over to Ayame. "I forget. Have I asked you to bear my children already, Miss Ayame?" he asked. WHAM!

"Leave her alone, you lecher! Besides- Ayame's a demon like Kouga!" seethed Sango giving the monk a stiff uppercut.

"Kagome? Guys? When did you get here and who's the new one?" asked Rally Vincent. Things were speedily explained to Cat.

"Damned Fxxxing cold in here! Hey Vincent? These tomos of yours?" yelled Revy Roberts.

"Yeah. They've been with us before. Revy, it's a mite chilly around here for tank tops and cutoffs. I'll take charge of these guys. Why don't you go and get yourself spiffed up a bit? Get Kitten (Minnie Mae Hopkins aka the 'Blonde Bomber') to show ya how to use the replicators. C'mon gang and we'll see about getting you back home again." said rally.

"Oro do ya think she meant by that crack, Olson?" growled Revy to Neko.

"Maybe that you look like a slob? You're supposed to set an example for the cadets Revy but your wardrobe usually looks like it came out of the garbage! C'mon with me. You'll look really swell in a 3WA winter uniform. It's comfy and warm and tosty." said Neko and the two tomos headed for the lift.

"We're keeping everyone who's waiting to be zapped back home here in the 'Calypso' dorms of the Academy. This is 'Takachiho Academy' in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' on 'Shimougou'. Here guys- you're all in this section and you can use the faculty lounge for your living room but onegai don't leave this building. Someone will come to take you to the dining hall at mealtimes or you can order and have youre food delivered here or you can rep up your own stuff. I gotta split now so be good and have a lovely day. Hoobe-toodle-doo! See ya soon. Bye." said Rally before she left the 'Feudal Era Freaks' (IY and tomos) at their dorm rooms.

"Look here Ensign! Why have I been brought here? Did you really have to send those two behemoth freakazoids after me? I demand to know who sent for me- right now! I'm an acting sub-commodore for Christ's sake, girl!" shouted Lt. Commander Deanna Troi. Kitten looked like she was about to burst into tears any moment.

"Ten-hut!" barked Reg barkley.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer, Ensign! Captain Nerese? I had no idea you were the one who had sent for me, mum." said Troi, saluting. Kiva returned the salute and followed Reg into the office.

"At ease, Troi. I er did not send for you, Deanna." replied the Bjorn 'Starfleet' captain of the ''Coriander'.

"I don't understand, mum. If not you then who--?" asked a puzzled BetaZoid officer.

"Kiva did not order your ass here, kiddo! I did!" snarled Marshall Kei O'Halloran gruffl

END of Ch 7. Ch 8 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Oro do ya think of my honouring the great Haruka Takachiho by naming the Academy after him? Onegai r/r/s away and have a good read. More soon. The titles for 1-7 are posted at /forums/fanfics/Dirty Pair Fanfiction on my Profile page and here on my Profile page too. Toodles-K&K


	8. Chapter 8 'Two Cats' or 'The Doctor's S

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Light old buddy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 8 without further preamble:-

Chapter 8

'Two Cats' or 'The Doctor's Sunbird'

"Ten-hut! Marshall on the bridge!" yelled Reg Barkley.

"Marshall? O'Halloran? Onegai er please excuse my rude outburst, ma'am. Lt. Commander Deanna Troi reporting as ordered, ma'am." cried Troi, snapping to attention and saluting the redhead.

"Enough of this damned protocol crapola already! Nice to see ya again, Deanna. You're a ninth level BetaZoid master, I understand? (Troi nodded) Good. Ya do know the Elric brothers' sensei- Izumi, don't ya? (Troi nodded again. She had met Ed, Al, Winry, Granny and Izumi during a mission to the alchemy world of 'Amestris' where they hailed from several months ago) Well, Izumi requested you after Kiva (Nerese) suggested your name to us. We're in dire need of a 'sealing barrier' and several BetaZoids and alchemists are necessary to make the shimatta thing apparently! You're the last one that we need to arrive. Mae here will take ya to the 'Calypso' dorms where the barrier's being created. Kitten (Mae), get the sub-commodore here over to Izumi. Deanna, that title will be permanent after ya do this job for us and I personally guarantee it. (Remember that 'UG' and the 3WA control 'Starfleet Command' and Uncle Vito Galadriel always gets oro he wants!) Get her into 3WA winter gear first before she freezes to death and then get her some grub before she starts work. Kiva, report to Yuri on the 'Angel' at once. Let's get a move on, hazu (gang)! Dismissed!" growled an impatient Kei.

"Naruto! Enough with the damned shadow clones already! Apparently our jutsus do seem to work inside here, however, as Ten Ten found out the hard way they don't work outside of these dorms. So just chill out, guys. Neji and I sense absolutely no hostility directed towards us despite the darkness we seem to sense all around us. Let's just sit now and wait, kids." said Kakashi Sensei.

"Might as well, Sensei. I sure can't go anywhere like this dammit! Neji, have ya figured out how to fix that reppy gadget thing yet?" sulked a red-faced Ten Ten Kotoro. On her excursion outside of the dorm rooms she had tried using a simple basic 'chameleon shadow jutsu' to hide herself in the hallway's shadows but the shinobi (warrior) girl had failed miserably. Not only that but being visible to the guards one of them (Goat Smith) had attempted to grab her and had only succeeded in yanking off her sweatpants! Ten Ten had only managed to get back to the relative safety of the dorm quite literally by the seat of her pants! Now she sat with an afghan blanket covering her lap and legs while Neji Hyuga worked on the damaged replicator (Naruto had thrown it at the wall a few times) and shook his head sadly. A tap came on the door and Naruto answered it.

Rally (Cat) Vincent entered carrying a new replicator in one hand and a pair of 3WA sweatpants in the other. These she tossed onto Ten Ten's lap. "There's gonna be a meeting in the proctors' lounge at 2100 hours er nine o'clock tonight. It's 1930 er seven thirty now. We'll send someone to bring you over at 2050 hours er ten minutes of nine. My apologies Miss Kotoro for Mr. Smith's treatment of you." apologized Rally.

Ten Ten had already pulled on the pants that Rally had brought for her. "Don't sweat it, Cat. No harm done." beamed the Ninja girl.

"About our jutsu powers, Miss Cat?" asked Neji hopefully.

"All in good time, Mr. Hyuga. All in good time. Until tonight then." said Rally and she left them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the 'Calypso' dorm wing at the 'Royal Castle Suite'--

"Oro the Hell have you stolen this time, Oddo? Ivanhoe is going to be quite cross with you! You promised Fingal you were not going to 'borrow' anything else!" seethed a striking redheaded woman wearing brown tunic and breeches, white doeskin boots and a grey cloak.

"Calm down, Rebecca! I er 'found' these er 'toys'! Don't worry, they won't miss them. They got a whole big roomful of 'em and I only took a few. Have one, they're pretty. (Oddo who was a bearded dwarf tossed her a small shiny metallic cylinder- a laser sword hilt!) I just saw a real live dragon and it's got two heads, me girl, I swear it does! Where's Sir 'Ivy' and the 'White Druid' (Fingal) gotten to anyway?" he asked.

"You sure this thing's a toy, Oddo? (He nodded) 'Ivy' and Fingal went off glave hunting. (The 'Glave of Krull' was an ancient weapon possessing unlimited power) How does this 'toy' of yours work?" asked Rebecca.

"You press this stud and a pretty light comes outta it. See?" replied the klepto dwarf, blasting a huge hole in the opposite wall!

"You idiot! These are certainly not 'toys', they're bloody weapons! How many of these did you 'borrow', Oddo?" yelled Rebecca from the floor.

"Just a dozen, Love." he replied.

"Gimme the other ten! Now!" she demanded. Oddo handed her three more hilts.

"Including this one you gave me, that makes four so you're missing eight. Where are they?" she queried worriedly.

"I gave 'em to Crybaby John (Prince John, reagent of Middle Age Terran England), Falken (his henchman and captain of the Royal Guard) and their six stooges (guardsmen). I really thought they were just 'toys', Becky! I swear it!" whimpered the dwarf with sticky fingers.

"Then let's go and get them back! Then we are taking them to Commodore Donovan! Let's go." ordered the redhead. After she had convinced John, Falken and the guards that the shiny 'toys' were really dark magic devices the 'Crybaby' threw his at her and dove under his bunk. Lord Falken collected the rest from his guards and handed them to Rebecca. Then he ushered them out and barricaded the door. Oddo and Becky took the 'toys' to the assistant proctor's office and handed them to Yuri. As an afterthough, Becky had Oddo empty his pockets. Yuri assured her that she would return everything the dwarf had 'borrowed' to their rightful owners and the duo returned to their quarters. Awaiting them there were Ivanhoe, Fingal and the Dark Wizard himself- Mordor!

"What rock did you find him under, Ivy?" seethed Rebecca, fingering her daggers.

"My dear child, I am at a loss to explain just how I came to be here, I assure you." replied Mordor in an oily voice. Mordor was a real snake-in-the-grass villain and no mistake!

"He does speak the truth, lass- this time." said Fingal and Ivanhoe nodded his agreement.

"He musta slipped through right after you guys did. Where'd ya find him, my Lord?" asked Rio from the doorway.

"In the room of the very lovely gardens, my dear." replied Fingal.

"Revy? I just found another one. One of the medieval gang's buddies. Oro? He came through right after they did. Huh? The conservatory. OK, he can stay with the Dark Knight's bunch and I'll keep him away from Falken and the crybaby prince. Rio out." trilled Rio Delcroix "Our newcomer is to remain here with you folks. I leave him in your charge, my Lord Ivanhoe. My Lady? This is for you. (Rio clamped a beautiful silver bracelet around Rebecca's wrist) This is a 'morphing' bracelet. If it gets too cold for you in that outfit just tap the bracelet and POOF! you'll be cozy, warm and toasty in one of our new 3WA winetr uniforms- a skintight bodysuit, gloves, boots and a headband tto. Sorry guys but we have no 'morphing' jewelry for you gentlemen to use but the closets have tons of winter gear and you're free to use oro ever ya want. (Rio tapped her forehead and turned back towards them) Oh yeah, I almost forgot! We're having a meeting at 2100 hours er nine tonight in the proctors' lounge. Someone will come a little before that to take ya there. I've come to escort ya to the dining hall for supper unless ya wanna order in or ya can rep up your own stuff and eat here. From the blank looks on your faces I think you'd all better come with me now and I'll take ya to the dining hall." said Rio and then she conducted her little party to the dining hall, stopping along the way at the other 'Royal Castle' to collect John, Falken and company.

"Per? I thought sure I'd left you in Florida- back on Earth! What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" asked a befuddled Doctor 6 who had just discovered his former Terran travelling companion Perpigillian 'Peri' Winkle Brown in his bathroom at the Academy dorm room assigned to him.

"You tell me, Doc. You're the time lord! All I can remember is stepping into my shower at Auntie Winnie's pad in Miami and stepping out into your bathroom here wherever here is! I found this funny looking bathrobe (kimono) in the closet and put it on. You gotta scrounge up some clothes for me, Doc! By the way- where and when the Hell are we, Doc? Any food in your fridge? I'm starving!" said the pert brunette girl, tying the obi on a royal aoishi (blue) kimono emblazoned with a 'UG' crest on its left breast. The foppish time lord tossed a small machine resembling an ancient Terran shredder onto the bunk and a vidcell communicator.

"Just tell this thing what you would like to have in way of clothing and it will replicate er make it for you, my dear. Use this (vidcell) the same way you would use one of your old-fashioned Earth cellphones. The unit is always 'on' so just speak into it. You can order anything you'd like to eat from room service and it will be delivered to you here. You can use the repper there to make your own food or anything else you want, Peri. Don't use that to try and phone home because we are a tad out of range. This planet is 'Shimougou' and it's in the Aquarian Galaxy- about 250 lightyears from Mars. Now dress quickly and pick out something warm. Hurry up and eat dinner and then have me paged. Use the mike beside the door. We will be leaving here quite soon and er one more thing Peri- Do not, under any circumstances whatsoever, leave this suite of rooms without myself or one of the locals. The hallways are guarded. I have a meeting to attend now but I will be back, my dear. Do not forget what I have told you. Sayonara for now. Bye." said Doctor 6 and he departed. Peri stared at the replicator and frowned. Finally she held it up and spoke aloud to it.

"I need clothes right away. Brassiere, underbriefs, socks, sneakers, a polo shirt, a sweatshirt, heavy corduroy pants, jacket, knitted watch cap and gloves. I'll also need a tote bag with assorted cosmetics, toiletry articles, a notebook, a pad of paper, some pens and pencils, a bottle of 'Evian' (water), some candy and gum, a lighter, some matches and a carton of filter tipped cigarettes. Replicate them all now- please." instructed the tanned teenager who felt like an idiot asking a machine to provide stuff for her! As an afterthought she provided a name- Peri Winkle.

"Of course, Miss Winkle. Please stand up and extend your arms so I can take your measurements." said a voice from nowhere. Peri was startled to say the least.

"Who the Hell's there and how the Hell do you know my name? Did the Doctor send you? Where are you? Show yourself at once!" she cried, slapping her thigh for her diver's knife and then she remembered that it was still in her room at Auntie Winnie's place back in Florida- on Earth!

"Please calm your fears, Miss Winkle. My name is 'Orson' and I cannot 'show' myself to you because I am simply a program of the 'UG'/3WA central computer system. You need not worry about your appearance because I am forbidden to engage my vid-sensors er tv cameras as you would call them inside the personal living areas of Takachiho Academy which is where you are now. My dear child! Your adrenalin flow has just pulsed upwards by 3.9847 in the last 14.908 seconds! That coincides with the time when I first spoke to you, Miss Winkle. So er if I may take your measurements now? (Peri shrugged, stood up and stuck out both arms) Very good. Your measurements have been recorded into my central memory banks. Any particular colours for your undergarments? ("White I guess." was her response) Socks? (White) Sneakers? (Red) Polo shirt? (Blue) Sweatshirt and pants? (Grey) Jacket, cap and gloves? (Black) Tote bag? (Green) Domo arigatou er thank you very much, Miss. Everything is there on your bunk. I'd hurry up and get dressed if I were you and then get dinner over and done with quickly then you can page the Doctor. The Marshall wants everyone aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' tonight. Liftoff will be ashita er tomorrow morning at 0900 hours. Nine o'clock AM, Miss Winkle." advised 'Orson'.

Peri had wriggled into her sweatshirt and had zipped up her pants. Now she was tying her sneakers' laces. The jacket, cap and gloves she had already stuffed into her tote bag. Being a Terran 'beach bunny' Peri soon realized that she had forgotten her basic 'fun in the sun' essentials so she ordered sunblock, skin lotion, insect repellent, towels, blankets, an umbrella, dark sunglasses and a visored cap. Everything but the shades went into the bag. The shades went on her brunette head. Next she picked up the vidcell and spoke.

"This is er--" she began.

"Per Winkle. In the Doctor's suite, right? Yeah Honey, we know who ya are, Oro do ya want for your din-din?" asked Goat Smith who along with Trace Edwards and jamie Wilson (the other Jersey jerk) had been shanghaied (by Zoe Morton) for KP duty.

"Er, what's on the menu tonight, sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"You name it, we got it, babe!" replied Goat. Peri ordered a Philly cheesesteak, fries, a chocolate milkshake and a banana split. "About five minutes, kiddo." promised the over the hill hippie 'flower child' on her vidscreen who had told her his name was Goat Smith. Peri ate quickly, added the repper thing and the vidcell to her tote bag's stash of goodies and went exploring. She was halfway down the long corridor when she heard a gruff command to "Halt! Freeze right there, kiddo!" which she ignored until a white hot plasma bolt sizzled past her ear and zanged into the wall beside her!

She stopped and at an order from a catlike redheaded girl (Neko Olson) Peri raised her hands.

"You packin' heat, bitch? You armed, girl?" snarled a voice from behind the startled and angry teen.

"I'm just as tough as she is! I'll show her ass!" thought Peri maliciously.

"Yeah! I got two frigging stasis rifles under my shirt and a plasma thruster bomb in my undies!" she growled in a surly voice. For oro happened next Peri was totally unprepared!

"Then let's have 'em, Honey!" roared Revy and before Peri realized oro was going on her sweatshirt and corduroy pants were on the floor and Revy Roberts was yanking down her underbriefs!

"Hey! Just one Goddamned minute there! Who in the Sam Hell do ya think ya are, Lady! Can't ya tell frigging sarcasm when ya hear it, dummie!" yelled an outraged Peri, yanking her briefs back up.

"She ain't carryin' shit, Neko!" said a disgusted 'Black Lagoon' gal.

"Yeah, I er sorta figured she wasn't." admitted a sheepish Neko Olson.

"Then why didn't ya tell 'Dumbbell' here that?" screeched Peri and Neko shrugged it off.

"You told us ya were and we er had to be sure, kiddo. Why don't ya put your shirt and pants back on, Honey?" giggled the neko (cat) shapeshifting trill.

"Thanks! I most certainly will!" fumed Peri, pulling on her sweatshirt and zipping up her corduroys. Then Revy's gloved hands smashed themselves into the wall on either side of the frightened teenager as the 'Creature from the Black lagoon' gal fury faced her!

"If you ever call 'me' a 'dumbbell' again, I will polish the 'Angel's' windows with your kawaii little ass! Now- to business- oro the Fxxx are ya doing wandering around the halls unescorted and just who the Fxxx are ya, bitch?" growled Revy.

"Peri. Peri Winkle. Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am. (Peri stuck out her hand which Revy ignored) I er went for a walk is all, ma'am." explained Miss Winkle.

"You er just come over, Love?" asked Seras Victoria (Vicky) who'd arrived a tad too late to prevent Revy's 'search' of the Terran kid.

"She means did ya just materialize here in the Academy in 2251 AD?" explained Neko and Peri nodded.

"You er meant here in the year 2010 AD, ma'am, didn't you?" corrected Peri.

"Nai. This is 2251 not 2010, Love." answered a grinning Vicky.

"There you are! I thought sure I told you to have me 'paged', Miss Perpigillian Brown! And I know I did tell you to stay put, young lady!" cried a wild-aizued blonde guy in outlandish attire and sporting a top hat not unlike the 'Mad Hatter's' topper from 'Alice in Wonderland'!

"Brown?" frowned Neko.

"She told 'Orson' that her name was Winkle." said Vicky suspiciously, fingering her weapons.

"Well, Doc?" growled Revy, drawing her two 'Cutlass' automatics and covering Peri with them!

END of Ch 8. Ch 9 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Oro do ya think of my honouring the great Haruka Takachiho by naming the Academy after him? Onegai r/r/s away and have a good read. More soon. The titles for 1-7 are posted at /forums/fanfics/Dirty Pair Fanfiction on my Profile page and here on my Profile page too. Toodles-K&K


	9. Chapter 9 'Peri Meets Snow White' or 'Jo

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Kabuto, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 9 without further preamble:-

Chapter 9

'Peri Meets Snow White' or 'Jonins in Jeopardy'

"I never give out my real name to weirdohs! How the Hell was I supposed to know that you guys were on the level, man?" cried Peri.

"If she is no longer a suspect I'll take Peri along with me. The Wing Commander (Yuri Donovan) wants to see her before I take her to the ship. The Marshall (Kei O'Halloran) wants her taken aboard tonight. Well girl, did you leave anything behind in my suite here? (Peri hefted her tote bag and shook her head) Then shall we go? Thank you very much, ladies and good evening." said Doctor 6, propelling Perpigillian Winkle Brown down the hallway to the office.

"Hi there, Miss Brown. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Osawaru onegai er sit down please." invited 'Snow White' (of Seven Dwarves fame). Well, it could have been her only this 'Snow White' had long violet tresses, was seated behind an immense desk, offered Peri a hot cocoa and she was smoking a cigarette!

"Peri, this is Wing Commander Yuri Donovan." said the Doctor.

"Call me Yuri, Miss Brown." said 'Snow White' with a smile.

"Er it's nice to meet you, Yuri. Please call me Peri." said the girl from Terra.

"I er understand, Peri, that like most of our guests you arrived her sans (without) habiliments shall we say? (A red-faced Peri nodded) However, I gather that you've since learned how to use our replicators, haven't you? (Peri nodded again) Gomen er sorry for the snafu mixup and we'll be getting you back home to (Yuri glanced at her PDO's vidscreen) Terran Florida in AD 2010 just as soon as we can. In the meantime you and the Doctor will be going on a voyage aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2', one of our starships. Please go with Suba Oki er I mean Marina and she will take you to the 'Leonardo' which is one of our shuttlecrafts. If you have any pressing questions I would really appreciate it if you'd save them for the Marshall. You'll be meeting her ashita er tomorrow. Sayonara for now, Peri dear. Bye and have a safe flight over. Doctor, your TARDIS is already aboard I take it? (He nodded) Then bon voyage." said Yuri.

Marina saluted and took Peri's arm. Then she conducted Doctor and girl to the 'Leo' and saw them safely aboard. Mar wasted no more time in lifting off and had soon deposited her charges at the 'Angel'. Peri was of course goggle-aizued (goggle-eyed)! She had seen her share of spacecraft in her travels with the Doctors- this one (6) and his predecessor (5) a tall chap who had worn a cricketer's sweater, striped trousers, long white frock coat, a straw 'boater' hat, white buck shoes and he had habitually worn a sprig of celery in his lapel. Fate had decreed that Peri would be serving as the next Doctor's (7) companion as well. He would be an Irishman dolled up like an old Vaudeville comedian and he would carry an umbrella everywhere! Anyhow the teenager had never ever seen a craft quite like the 'Lovely Angel 2' before! A humongous red/white/blue spaceship resting on its starboard side. Peri counted and then recounted the levels- nine decks!

"Wowie! That is big, man!" she breathed.

"That she is, Peri. She has nine surface level decks and she's got five subsurface level ones. Pretty impressive eh? I almost pissed my pants the first time I saw the shimatta thing!" said Suba Marina Oki, laying a sisterly hand on Peri's shoulder. Then Marina led the way up the gangplank gantryway and onto the mighty 'Angel 2's main deck while Mar was busy docking the 'Leo' belowdecks in the bays.

"I dunno about you, kiddo but I'm thirsty! Follow me er unless you'd like to go up to your quarters first?" said Oki.

"Just long enough to dump off my bag, Suba." replied Peri and Marina grinned.

"Hey 'CC', take Miss Peri's tote bag up to her room for her and just where is her billet anyway?" said her companion.

"Of course my dear Marina. Miss Brown is up on Level Three, 'Omega' Sector, 'Galileo' Suite which is where Kenshin Himura and his tomos stayed last year when they were here. You've been a naughty girl, Miss Brown, haven't you? You told 'Oroson' that your name was Winkle not Brown, didn't you?" admonished 'CC' who as we all know by now is the 'UG'/3WA's surly and obnoxious central computer program aboard the 'Angel' and the 'Angel 2'.

"So? Winkle 'is' my name, my middle name anyway. Perpigillian Winkle Brown or Peri for short. Like I told that whacko brunette (Revy) and her kitty cat partner (Neko)- I never use my real name with someone I don't know! And-- (Marina Oki whispered something into the kid's ear) Suba Marina just told me to choose a keycode password or phrase for my room lock so use 'Soldier Key' 'cause I love to scuba around that islet a lot. Thank you, kind sir. Bye." said a suddenly polite Peri Winkle Brown.

"Very well. 'Soldier Key' it shall be, love. I'll take your gear up to your room, Honeychile, that I will. I'm gone so I'll catch ya on the flip side. Bye bye good buddy." said 'CC'.

"Radical, baby! I really dig where you're coming from, Moondoggie! Maybe we'll be catching a wave or two on the quarterdeck, Rocketman! Ten Four, good buddy. I'm gone!" replied Peri, leaving both Oki and 'CC' speechless!

"He er picks up slang lingo a lot and so do we but girl, I never heard that jive before, man!" said Marina and Peri grinned.

"Beach Bunny jive from the turn of the century, Suba." explained the giggling Terran girl.

A short lift ride took them to the rec room/bar of the ship. You'll recall that the dining hall was next door to the rec room/bar and both rooms were on Surface Level Two. The immense rec room was packed! There was 'SRO' at the bar so Marina and Peri took a table nearby. A nine or ten year old Terran schoolgirl with ashblonde pigtails jetted over to take their orders.

"Ami? Weren't you guys (meaning Tsukino 'Sailor Moon' aka 'Mooney' and her 'Mooneyite' sailor scouts) supposed to stay back in the dorms?" asked Marina and the kid shook her head.

"Nai, Suba. We're sort of an experiment of Doc 'Q' and Doc 'Wolfie' (Von Bork). We come along for the trip but we don't travel in the 'zero room' with the rest of 'em who are staying here. Then if we happen to vanish through that portal thingy it's great. If we don't, the Doctor guy ferries us back home. A win-win scenario plus the Boss gets more free kitchen help. That Miss O's a real cheap bitch, ain't she? Oro you guys want me to bring ya?" explained Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury and Suba Oki exploded!

"Miss Mizuno! You watch your mouth, young lady! Marshall O'Halloran is still your commanding officer and you'd best not forget that! I'll have a 'Silurian Swirl' and Miss Brown wants a 'Sloe gin fizz'. Ami, you watch your language especially when talking about your superiors! Understand?" said Marina and Ami said 'yeah' and promised to behave. Then she jetted off to the bar where Rock and Revy had drawn 'BOD' duty or 'Bartender of the Day' this evening. Later as Peri was sipping her third gin fizz--

"Marshall? Like in the old wild and woolly West back home? That kinda Marshall, Suba Marina?" she asked and Peri was beginning to slur her words.

"Nai. It's a military title. Marshall's the rank above a full admiral and our Boss Lady's the youngest one in the 3WA, 'UG', 'Galactic Command' or even 'Starfleet'. Kei's only twenty. Well er so's Yuri technically but Kei is still older by two months. Peri stared at here like Marina had lobsters flowing outta her ears!

"Ya mean they're just kids?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah. So? You're a kid too, ain't ya?" replied the Suba sarcastically.

"Sure I am but on Earth the youngest admiral is twenty-eight and the youngest one that's female is almost sixty! During WWII in France Marshall Vichy was an old fossil, man! He was really ancient, Suba. He was sixty-four years old! I er couldn't never get up that high in rank even if I did join the service, Marina. Ya gotta have 'connections' to get promoted and my dad is er he was just a salvage diver. The Marshall and the Wing Commander must really have some friends in high places, man or else they just slept their way to the top like--" murmurred Peri when-- THWACK!

Oki was livid with rage and she had slapped the poor girl across the jaw- hard! "Don't you 'ever' say that again, Brown! I dunno how it is on Terra but here in the 'UG' and the 3WA you get promoted on pure merit and not on who your bedpartner was last night! You understand?" yelled Subaltern Marina Oki. Peri nodded and rubbed her face trying not to cry.

"Kei and Yuri both graduated from the Academy when they were fourteen years old and they are the best tro-cons (trouble consultants- intergalactic cops) in the business- bar none!" said Marina in a quieter voice when she saw everyone staring at them.

"Well Suba, it's been one long and very weird day. If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in. Which way to my digs?" asked Peri Winkle Brown, swallowing the dregs of her drink and getting unsteadily to her feet. Marina grabbed her arm and reached for her own drink (her second 'swirl').

"Upsy-daisy, kiddo. Time for beddy-bye. I'll take you up to your pad. All we gotta do is tell 'CC' where to take us and he will." said Oki.

"Er, 'CC'? Who is that?" slurred Peri.

"The ship's central computer program. 'Orson' is one of his remote programs and you've already met him, haven't you?" explained the Suba.

After repping her up some pajamas and getting Peri into them and tucked in for the night, Marina glanced at the wall chromo. "Shit! It's almost 2100! Pw-wow time!" she thought and quickly husted upstairs to the Command Deck on Deck Nine. She made it to the ready room aft of the bridge just in time for the big whatever.

Kei was already there and seated at her desk with her feet up on the console. Since Yuri was holding down the fort back at the Academy Legato Bluesummers who had finished his bit in constructing the 'sealing barrier' at the Academy dorms was the Boss's exec for this latest jaunt to 'Warrior's Gate' and he was seated at the conference table beside her desk. Also present were Marlene Angel, Rally (Cat) Vincent, Minnie Mae (Kitten)(Blonde Bomber) Hopkins, Kome Sawaguchi, Neko Olson, Revy Roberts, Rock Obajime, Han Solo, Gene Starwind, Jonathan Harlock, Rio DelCroix, Ella Hathaway, Edna Jordan (Big brother Tomah was back home on 'Shimougou'), Don (Mr Popo) Poporo, Master Splinter, 'Cowgirl' Faye Valentine and Doctor 6. All of them were seated around the huge table. Standing behind the dapper time lord was Captain Kiva Nerese whose bridge crew under the command of Reg Barclay (Barkley) was running the 'Angel' for them and at the extreme opposite end of the long table stood the 'Black Guardian'. Opposite where Kei sat was a huge vidscreen depicting the proctors' lounge at the Academy where the balance of their 'guests' who were not either aboard the 'Angel' or ensconced belowdecks in the 'zero room' were gathered for the meeting.

Presiding over that assemblage were Doctor 'Q' and Doctor Wolf (Wolfie) Von Bork, his aide-de-camp and research assistant, the 'White Guardian', the remainder of the 'sealing' crew, Jim (Jimbo) Hawking, 'Cowboys' Spike Steigel and Jett Black, Chief Gazelle (Anton Gustav's brother-in-law), the 'G Boys' (Anton Gustav, Andre Gooley, Charles Garner and Vittorio Galadriel), Lily and of course Wing Commander Yuri Donovan.

Kei placed her cheroot in an ashtray and faced the Academy group onscreen. "OK, I am now calling this meeting to order so all of ya just sit down, shut the Hell up and pay attention. I'll make it short and sweet so the alchemy gang can get some shuteye. (The 'sealing' had taken several hours to complete) Doc 'Q' and Wolfie boy? You're up. Give us the lowdown." said the redheaded Marshall and the two top 3WA/'UG' scinetists explained things to all of them. Then Doctor 6 took the floor and told them exactly why they had to go to 'Warrior's Gate' in the first place. Because it existed outside of time, space and dimension itself the 'gate' was considered a neutral site. After that the two 'Guardians of the Universes' tried to tell them oro was going to be happening and managed to put just about all hands to sleep! The Marshall thanked them all and spoke again.

"OK. When we get to this 'Gate' thing we contact the Vacuumhead er I mean Wing Commander Donovan at the Academy and she'll have the Docs 'Q' and Von Bork here breach the continuum and keep that breach open for five full minutes. They'll breach it using an ordinary run-of-the-mill laser sword and they'll seal that hole by reversing the laser beam and turning the shimatta thing off. That should send all of our visitors back home except for our 'zero room' occupants. Just to be on the safe side they are gonna stay in there until we get back to home base. Any 'leftovers' will be ferried back home via TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) or time ship meaning either Doctor 6, Annie Hathaway, KR er Keitarou Riff (Kei and Yuri's godson) or Bulma Brief ('Lady Foucault' was her timeship) will get those honours. Now all of ya better get some sleep because we lift off at 0900 ashita (tomorrow) morning. Pleasant dreams. Arigatou for coming and good night. You're dismissed." said the Boss, resplendent in her brand new Marshall's uniform with all its pips, epaulettes and stars and she was even sporting all of her medals including her four 'Galactic Crosses' the fourth having been awarded to her a mere six months ago by Uncle Vito Galadriel himself. A 'Galactic Cross' was the 3WA/'UG' equivalent of the old Terrans' 'Congressional Medal of Honour' and secretly (although she'd never admit it) Kei was quite proud to have four crosses.

She waved bye-bye to Yuri and her retinue as the vidscreens went blank. As soon as the last straggler (Revy Roberts) had gone Kei stripped off her uniform and jackboots and pulled on her fave Kelly green kimono emblazoned with red 'ryuu' (dragons) across the back and slid her feet into sandals. Then she repped up some java and lit another cheroot. As she reclined in her comfy office chair and put her feet up on her console the redhead drifted off to sleep to the gentle sound of Revy's big mouth complaining because she and neko Olson had drawn first watch.

At midnight those two 'soul reapers' shinigami (Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchski) would take over followed by Rio DelCroix and Edna Jordan at 0200 (2 AM). Goat Smith and Jamie Wilson (The Jersey Jerks) would spell them at 0400 (4 AM) and next up at 0600 (6 AM) would be Suba Marina Oki and the 'Black Guardian' (Guardians of the Universes pulled duty just like every other crew member. At least on Kei's ships they did!) until 0800 (8 AM) when the 'Angel's flight crew would report to the bridge and their new security chief (Jonathan Harlock) would assign the day shift guard mounts.

However, a few minutes past midnight the two 'newbies' Ichigo and Rukia were dutifully patrolling the ship wearing their new 3WA uniforms which Ichigo was cool with since he had the the male tro-con uniform of tunic jacket, turtleneck sweater, heavy pants, gloves and boots. He was mad because he was not permitted to carry 'Zangetsu' his soul reaper 'zampatou' (broadsword) and he was even more annoyed with the damned plasma rifle, Mark XIII ion cannon and laser sword hilt he had been issued in its stead!

Rukia on the other hand was quite angry. Not only had her soul reaper's black 'gi' uniform and sandals been taken away from her the female 3WA tro-con uniform she'd been issued was one of the older 'hot pants' numbers. It resembled nothing so much as wearing two diapers as a top and two more as a bottom! It was even skimpier than the bikini 'mizugi' bathing suit she had worn while in her 'gigai' or artificial human body used by reapers when they leave the 'Seretai' or inner section of the 'Soul Society' city. Why? Because soul reapers can enter the Society only in spirit form. And those damned gloves and Cavalier boots were bloody uncomfortable too!

For weapons she had been handed a light stasis rifle or 'stun gun', a teeny weeny Mark III miniblaster and a stupid hilt thing that fired light beams! Ella had deemed the kid too demure and fragile for a heavier plasma disruptor rifle or a more powerful Mark ion cannon pistol like Ichigo's so Rukia had been given these damned bloody 'toys' instead. And she was complaining about it (loudly) to a very amused substitute soul reaper (Ichigo)! Suddenly she sprinted to his side like a neko (cat) and drew her Mark III.

"Did you hear something just now, partner?" she whispered, holding rifle in her right hand and the Mark in her left. Ichigo nodded and pointed to a door marked 'Utility Closet' beside Rukia and motioned her to stand to the side of it. He drew his own Mark XIII and covered his shivering brunette partner with it.

"Don't be afraid, Rukia Honey. I've got your back, girl. Open the door- slowly." he ordered.

"I ain't scared, me boyo! I'm damned cold! I've been freezing my ass of in this shimatta hot pants getup, man! OK. Here we go." she said, fingers pressing the door panel's release. The door shot open and a shadow darkened the opening.

"Come outta there, pal! Hands where I can see 'em! Frisk him, Rukia!" yelled Ichigo and a tall grinning 'shinobi' Ninja warrior dressed entirely in black raised his hands and strolled out of the closet. Rukia gingerly patted him down and then slowly shook her head.

"He's clean, partner." she said and the newcomer turned towards her.

"Might one be permitted to ask where exactly one finds oneself?" he asked in an oily and silky smooth voice.

"I'll ask the questions, tomo! Who the Hell are ya?" snarled Ichigo and he cocked his Mark.

"Not that it is really any business of yours, 'tomo' but I am called Ekichii Orochimaru and I am a jonin shinobi sensei. All's well, Kabuto. You can show yourself to them now." said Orochimaru and neither reaper trusted this guy one little bit!

A slightly shorter platinum-haired dude wearing old-fashioned spectacles suddenly materialized behind Rukia! His garb was black and grey and he readily handed Rukia a 'wakashi' or short stabbing sword, a 'tante' or small dagger, a pouch containing several 'kunai' or small throwing/stabbing stone daggers, a handful of 'shurikins' or throwing stars and several vials of liquids and some papers of powder. Both 'newbies' wore dark headbands emblazoned with strange symbols.

"My dear child- Kabuto could have killed you a dozen times over but he did not. Now if you please, sir and madam. Where exactly are my student and myself? This place is totally unfamiliar to us. Come now. We have played fair with you. Will you not play fair with us?" said Orochimaru and Ichigo informed them where they were. He'd already trilled Mar who soon arrived with Kome in tow.  
Rukia sneezed and Kome pointed to Rukia's wrist. "Tap the bracelet, kiddo." said Kome.

Rukia did and suddenly her attire changed to a royal aoishi(blue) and white skin tight bodysuit while a matching helmet magically appeared on her head. Kome explained about 'morphing' bracelets and then they all confronted the pair of jonin shinobis. "Where'd you two jackasses come from?" demanded the strawberry blonde tro-con.

"The 'Land of Waves' if you must know but is that really any of your business, Miss?" said Kabuto quietly.

"Both of you?" asked Mar, covering them with her Mark XIII cannon.

"There is absolutely no need for violence, Madam. Both my student and I are from Japan- on Earth. From the diversity of your inhabitants here I assume we are no longer on the Earth, is that not so?" asked Orochimaru and the blonde nodded.

"Quite correct, Mr. Orochimaru. In fact this is a starship and for now we are docked on a planet very near to Mars. 'Shimougou' is its name. I think that you and Mr. Kabuto had better come along with us. Don't worry. I am not arresting you- yet. Onegai come with me. Kome, get Faye and sweep the rest of this deck. Trill me after you've finished. Ichigo? Rukia? You two will continue patrolling the 'Angel'. If you encounter anything else suspicious don't hesitate to call one of us for help. I'll be with Marshall O'Halloran topside. Carry on." ordered the blonde navigator motioning Kabuto and Ekichii to precede her to the lift.

Kei had just decided to crash on one of the bunks upstairs when her door's klaxon sounded. "Come." she replied and Mar led in two weirdo freaks at cannon point. "More?" queried the young redhead dryly. Mar nodded. Orochimaru stepped forward.

"Madam, I am quite certain that I can explain--" began the oily and silky voiced Orochimaru. Kei glanced at him and frowned.

"Did I ask you anything yet, tomo? (He shook his head) Nai? Then keep your Fxxxing trap shut until I do. This has been a really long day and it sure as Hell looks like it's gonna be an even longer night. (Mar shut the portals and began repping them all up some java and doughnuts) "OK. Osawaru er sit down and tell me who you are as well as where and when you're from, boyos." demanded the Boss Lady. Both shinobis stared at her like she had perhaps taken leave of her senses!

"With all due respect, Madam- are you baka (insane, nuts) or something? Oh Kami shimatta ni jigoku! I demand to see your superior- the commanding officer of this thing we seem to be on! Where is he?" yelled the sensei angrily while Mar just smirked and handed out the java and goodies.

END of Ch 9. Ch10 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	10. Chapter 10 'An Apple A Day' or 'The Spie

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Kabuto, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 10 without further preamble:-

Chapter 10

'An Apple A Day' or 'The Spies Who Came In From the Cold'

Marlene Angel almost dumped java on the redhead she was laughing so hard at that one! She turned to Ekichii Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"The Boss 'is' our 'co', fellas! May I present Marshall Keirran Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran, Commander of the 3WA/'UG' patrol starship the 'Lovely Angel 2'- Home Base:- 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City', 'Shimougou', 'Aquarian Galaxy', 'Alpha Quadrant'." said the blonde with a devilish grin and Kei lifted her mug of steaming java in response and sipped it. Then she frowned again.

"Enough with the intros already! Answer my questions, Orochimaru- now!" demanded Kei, green aizu flashing fire.

"You er already know our names, Madam so suffice it to say that we are both from the 'Land of waves' in Japan ont he Earth. And you should know that it is March 26th, 1547 without my having to tell you." replied the Ninja in a haughty tone of authority.

"Nai, it ain't. It's September 10th, AD 2251. (Mar whispered to her Boss) Oro? In that case teir asses stay right here! Put big mouth in with Doc 6 and stick shi aizus (four eyes) in with Ichigo, Rock, revy and Rukia. Any trouble outta them and they both go into the shimatta brig! You two yay-hoos got that?" growled Kei and the jonin duo nodded.

"Mar's gonna take ya to yer quarters. Stay there! Mar, do not add them to the duty rostewr just yet. I don't trust 'em!" snarled the Marshall. Mar motioned with her cannon and the two shinobis arose and left with the blonde bringing up the rear. Kei swallowed two 'Hydroxylein' (antacid) capsules and washed them down with a splash of 'Tullamore Dew' (Irish whiskey). Meanwhile Mar had left her charges with the 'Gallifreyan' time lord, the 'reapers' and the 'rowdies'. Then she returned to her bunk and slept fitfully until Mugghi aroused her at 0630 (6:30 AM) and she reported to the bridge to begin her pre-flight checks.

"Another two and a half hours to liftoff." the blonde thought ruefully. Mar was always uneasy just before a liftoff. Why? Because too many disasters had struck them before they could get away too many times for comfort in her opinion. The rest of her flight crew drifted in one at a time until the cadre was at last complete.

Kei (of course), Legato (pilot), Mar (co-pilot/navigator), Kome (communications), Revy (weapons), Mae and Rio (gunners), Rally (scanner) and Jon Harlock (security) were at their stations and the 'Angel' was all set to go. Jon's 'roving' guards this shift were Light Yagami and 'Ryuuk', his invisible (to everyone who wasn't initiated anyway) 'shinigami' death god companion.

"OK. We wanna be sure to make this a successful liftoff so--" began Mar.

"A short countdown!" crowed Kei and Kome.

"Right you are. Here we go. Go (5), shi (4), san (30, ni (2), ichi (1), rei (zero). Liftoff. Mugghi, engage main thrusters. We'll make our hyperspace jump in an hour. Legato, fire up both right nacelles and Mugghi, you fire up both of the left ones. Legato, our course is 375.8 NNE. Set 'George' now and the Comm's all yours, Marshall." said Mar.

"Fine. Great job, hazu. Blue, I leave my ship in your capable hands. Kome, send Solo to my ready room. Mar, trill me when we're ready to jump. Ja mata all." said the redhead who was leaving the bridge.

"Do ya have any apples, Reds?" asked a voice after Kei had seated herself at her desk.

"Oro the Fxxxing Hell!' yelled the Boss, yanking out her cannon and pointing it at-- nothiing!

"Gomen er sorry about that, Miss. You must not have touched the book therefore I am invisible to your aizu. I am 'Ryuuk'. Light Yagami has my 'death note' book and until it is all used up I am stranded wherever he happens to be." explained the 'shinigami' death god.

"I 'know' who the Hell ya are, tomo. You're supposed to be on guard mount patrol with Yagami so why aren't ya? Oro are ya doing in here?" asked Kei, tossing an apple in the voice's general direction. The apple suddenly remained suspended in midair and then slowly it began to disappear- core and all!

"Arigatou, Reds. We 'shinigami' are sort of addicted to these things (apples) like you Terrans are addicted to tobacco and alcohol. I'll just take a few more (half a dozen apples vanished from the bowl of fruit on the table as 'Ryuuk' filled his pockets) for later if you don't mind and I'll get back to work, ma'am. Sayonara." said the voice, sliding the doors open.

"I'm human, 'Ryuuk', but I sure ain't no Terran. I'm a 'Shimougan' now, however, I was born on 'Workoh' out in the 'Omega Quadrant' way out in the boondocks. OK. So all I gotta do to see you is to just touch this book of yours eh?" said the redhead.

"Uh huh." replied 'Ryuuk', his mouth full of apples.

"Then have Yagami report to me here when his shift is up. You come with him and bring the book. The next time ya want apples just have somebody rep ya up some. Don't you ever leave your post like that again. Now get yer ass outta here, tomo." chortled Kei mischievously.

"Boss?" trilled Mar.

"Yeah, Mar? Oro?" trilled Kei.

"Where in the Hell's this shimatta 'Warrior's Gate' place anyhow? It's not on any of my star charts nor is it listed in the 'Galactic Index' so how do we get there?" trilled the blonde.

"I dunno, kid. Doc 2 took me there the last time. Maybe Doc 6 knows. Hang on a sec. Hey Doc? Doctor? Ya there?" trilled Kei.

"Yes, I'm here, Marshall. What's the problem?" trilled the foppish 'Gallifreyan' time lord from the dining hall where he was breakfasting on scones.

"How do we get to this 'Gate' of yours?" trilled Kei.

"Just steer due East." he trilled back.

"On oro course dammit?" trilled an impatient Marlene Angel.

"Any bloody one you want, love. It doesn't really matter. You don't 'find' the 'Gate', it 'finds' you. Er Boss? Might I ask you for a favour? (Kei growled "Well?") Could you perhaps find something for Peri to do? Just something to keep her out of mischief, Marshall? She is really very efficient you know. Onegai?" trilled the time lord hopefully.

"Sure Doc. She can be 'yeoman' (clerk) for us. I'll even make the kid an acting 'suben' (a 'subensign') but she'll have to wear a tro-con uniform. OK? (The Doctor said "Of course whatever you say is fine with Peri.") She can start on those files down on Deck Seven. Just aft of the 'star room' (the 'observation deck' had been christened the 'star room' by 'Starfire' of the 'Teen Titans') Tell her I'm sending someone down to take her there and they'll bring her a uniform at the same time, Doc. Kei out." she trilled.

"Revy? It's Kei. Get hold of a female 3WA 'suben' er 'subensign' uniform and take it to our Miss Peri Winkle Brown down on Deck Three. She's gonna be our new 'yeoman' so onegai introduce her to the file room up on Deck Seven. After that get Rio and Edna to clean our 'God Gun' on Deck Six just in case we gotta use it again. Kei out." trilled the redhead.

"You got it, Boss Lady Kei." trilled Revy Roberts. The 'God Gun' (as most of us already know) is an immense weapon which literally 'is' Deck Six and runs the entire half kilo length of the 'Angel' itself! It fires an ionic charged bolt of energy which it generates from its own ionic generator located in the rear of the deck. It is also capable of launching objects through its colossal barrel. The charged bolt it fires is almost half a kilo in width and can do little things like vaporize moons, atomize asteroids of any size, rearrange worlds and minor crap like that!

Doctor 6 was busily tinkering with his TARDIS down in the rec room when his suite's door klaxon jangled so Peri (who had spilt grease all over her sweats and pants and had changed into a newly repped and quite lovely tan jumpsuit) answered the summons.

"OK kiddo, get outta that crap and get into these threads- stat! Boss Lady's orders, kid. You're gonna be our new 'yeoman' so as soon as ya get changed I'll take ya upstairs and show ya oro ya gotta do." said Revy Roberts, tossing Peri a female 3WA 'suben' uniform consisting of a wine coloured blazer, a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater, a wine coloured microminiskirt, white knee-highs, black ankle boots, a shoulder harness and holster rig with a Mark III miniblaster, white gloves and a black beret.

"Fine, Roberts. Please wait here." said Peri, picking up her stuff and going into her bedroom to change. Meanwhile on Deck Four in the hallway just outside of the laundry room--

Three 'totally' Valley babes were unceremoniously dumped on their keesters!

"Here we go again, guys!" moaned a tall blonde teenager to her two teen companions- a short brunette and a taller redhead.

"Yeah! That's for darn sure!" agreed the brunette, rubbing her derriere.

"Right but just where the Sam Hell are we this time? It seems a bit chilly but nowhere near cold enough for those 'Gysymeo' (See Xmas chappies) ice caverns and it's way too big for the 'Leo', 'Raph', 'Donnie' or 'Mikey' so I'd say its that bigger 'mother' ship- the 'Lovely Angel 2' only--" and the redhead trailed off.

"Only what, Sammy?" asked the puzzled brunette.

"Only I don't remember it getting this cold on the 'Angel', Alex." replied the redhead.

"Yeah. Me neither. Oh my Christ in Heaven! So that's why it feels like a bloody icebox in here! Look! (Clover- the blonde- pointed to their reflections in the shiny Kelvinite bulkhead wall) Dammit to Hell!" yelled Clover.

"Ssh! Quiet down, Clover! You wanna wake up the whole ship? I er WOW! I see where you're coming from now, girl! What the oni (devil) are we all doing in our swimsuits?" wondered Alex- the brunette.

"You dumbass! Look again! We're wearing our unmentionables, Alex and nothing else, man!" cried Clover.

"Shut the Hell up! Both of ya! Ya want for somebody here to find us- like this? Wait a sec! WOW! What a stroke of luck, girls. we're right outside of the ship's laundry room and the door's unlocked! Get in here- quick!" whispered Sammy, shoving Alex and Clover inside and then sealing the door behind them.

"So this is the infamous ship that I thought you three spies were hallucinating about! Oh my goodness, girls! I'll turn round while you find something to put on. That locker may have something in it, spies. By the way- where the Hell are we- locationwise I mean? Gladys, do you know?" asked a short dapper 'David Nivenish' chap with a pencil moustache and dark thinning hair tinged with grey when the girls shook their heads. His last question had been directed at a square metallic box of flashing lights hovering above his head and it seemed to be floating there.

"We are where the girls told us they'd been for the past several months (which you chose not to believe, sir) when they showed up at the Beverly Hills Mall last week, Jerry. This is the 'United Galactical Federation of Galaxies'/'World Welfare Works Association' patrol starship the 'Lovely Angel 2' and according to its central databanks it's cruising through deep space about 200 lightyears beyond Mars. However, for the moment, its destination must remain a mystery since the navigational course is encrypted. OK Jerry, you can turn back. The girls are decent." explained Gladys who was the 'WOOHP' ('World Organization Of Human Protection') version of 'CC' and his tomos.

"Yuck! These flightsuit thingys are 'not' very becoming! Tro-cons just have no sense of fashion! Phew! They stink to high Heaven too! They must not have been laundered yet!" complained Clover.

"Then take it off, bimbo." teased a giggling Alex.

"Thank you, no. I believe I'll keep it on for now, Alex." seethed Clover, biting her tongue.

"Jerry? Gladys? How the devil did you get here, sir? How did we manage to get stuck back here again?" wondered Sammy.

"Hey! This magenta (wine colour) totally does not not go very well with my hair! And even with socks on my feet are still cold, Sammy!" grumbled Clover.

"Buck up, girls! We'll get out of this mess- somehow! OK Sammy- since you have been here before suppose you lead the way. Let's go see the guy in charge, shall we?" said Jerry Lewis who was the spygirls' 'WOOHP' boss. All three of 'em snickered at Jerry's comment.

"I'm hungry darn it!" wailed Clover.

"Well, we sure as Hell can't do anything about that now. There aren't any replicators in here or didn't ya notice, Blondie?" pointed out a prudent Alex.

"What's so damned funny, spies?" demanded Jerry.

"You'll see soon, sir. Follow me. C'mon Gladys. If I remember right this is er Deck 5 or is it Deck 4 (It was Deck 4)? Anyway we gotta get up to the Command Deck on Level 9. That's where the bridge is and the Boss's ready room." said Sammy.

"Just how big is this bloody thing?" cried Jerry.

"Not too big, Jerry. It's totally only nine decks, sir." replied Alex.

"Don't forget the five that are underground, girl!" yelled Clover.

"What!" cried Jerry.

"She means the five subsurface levels er decks which are below the main deck, Jerry." said Sammy reassuringly. "Or is this maybe Deck 6?" she mused aloud.

"No! It totally cannot possibly be Deck 6, Sammy! Deck 6 is that big humongous gun thingy- remember?" corrected Alex.

"Oh yeah, man. How could I have totally forgotten about that damned thing?" replied Sammy.

"Let's go find the elevator (lift), guys! Then all we gotta do is tell good old 'CC' where we gonna go and he'll take us there, man!" squealed Clover excitedly.

"Look. There's the gantryway steps." suggested Alex and she pointed them out at the end of the hallway.

"Walk all the way up there? Are you crackers, girl? No darn way will I do that, Alex!" wailed Clover and for the very first time Jerry Lewis realized that he was not in Arnie Schwarzenegger's sunny State of California in the good old US of A anymore! He craned his neck back and stared upwards at the central atrium at the top of the starship. Then he leaned on the railing and gazed downwards at the base of the ship far below them.

Clover spotted something at the opposite end of the long corridor and crowed "There's the elevator! C'mon guys!" and jogged off down the hallway towards it. Jerry, Alex and Sammy had to double time after the blonde with Gladys jetting along behind them.

"Take us to the bridge- quick!" ordered Clover after they had all piled into the lift car. Gladys hovered in the air above them.

"You are not authorized to use this conveyance without proper clearance." said 'CC's voice in a monotone and Clover blew her stack!

"You pathetic piece of worthless crap! I just gave you a Kami shimatta order, dammit! I told you to take us up to the Boss's bridge- stat! Now do it you frigging junkyard- or else!" yelled the blonde bombshell, stamping her foot almost onto Alex's toe!

"Miss Clover? Welcome back! This must be old home week or something totally like that, surfer girl. Mikey and his family and friends are here too and er so's just abot everyone else as well, man! Hey, who's the old fuddy duddy, kiddies?" asked a curious 'CC'.

"Jerry Lewis. Their boss and that's Gladys- our own 'CC' from 'WOOHP'! So you just do what you're told and take us up to that bridge now, sir!" exploded an angry Jerry.

"OK Gramps! Keep your shorts on! Sheesh! Oro a sorehead!" sulked 'CC' and the lift shot upwards so fast that Jerry almost upchucked all over Sammy!

"Looky there, Love! Intruders- and they're trying to break into the bridge, Dom!" whispered Villa to his partner, Dominique the Cyclops. They were the gunner and the navigator respectively of the 'Outlaw Star' and they had drawn guard duty for this watch. The tall dark-maned woman with Villa had a black patch over her left aizu and she was drawing out her Mark XIII ion cannon while Villa yanked out his own disruptor pistol.

"OK, that's just about enough of that crap, gents! Get your hands up! Now!" ordered Villa.

"Who the dickens is he?" whispered Jerry, hastening to comply.

"How the Hell should I know?" seethed Sammy through gritted teeth.

"Not so fast, darlin'! He said 'hands up'!" said Dominique, grabbing Clover by her long blonde mop and slamming her against the bulkhead wall as the speedy 'WOOHP' spygirl sprinted past her. With Villa covering them, 'Deadaizu' patted down the newcomers for weapons.

"They're clean, Villa. Let's take 'em in!" she said, biting down on her cigarillo.

"Don't you girls have er diplomatic immunity or something? I thought you said that everyone aboard this tub knew the three of you?" whispered Jerry to Sammy.

"I never laid eyes on those two loonies before, Jerry and I doubt if Blondie or Reds did either! I sure hope 'somebody' remembers us besides 'CC' and his cohorts!" whispered Alex fearfully. A voice boomed out from behind Villa and Dominique.

"Well! Will ya look at oro the neko (cat) dragged in! Hey gang! Those 'Beverly Hills Bimbos' are back!" called the 'cowgirl' (Faye Valentine) over her shoulder. She was standing in the doorway of the ready room's portals.

END of Ch 10. Ch 11 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Oro do ya think of my honouring the great Haruka Takachiho by naming the Academy after him? Onegai r/r/s away and have a good read. More soon. The titles for 1-8 are posted at /forums/fanfics/Dirty Pair Fanfiction on my Profile page and here on my Profile page too. Toodles-K&K


	11. Chapter 11 'Snake In the Bays' or 'Mandy

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Jerry, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 180 without further preamble:-

Chapter 11

'Snake In the Bays' or 'Mandy In the Morning'

"Yo! Boss! Solo! Our three fave spygals are back! And they brought their grandpa with 'em! Hey! That's a CTX-9000J and man- is it ever ancient! Circa late 20th Century I'd say. Looks like the gals found some flightsuits just like ours somewhere! Hey! Wait a sec! They 'are' ours! Sammy, you've totally got some explaining to do, girl!" said 'Cowgirl' Faye Valentine.

The 'Valley' redhead quickly explained matters to Faye who had been joined by Han and Kei. When she'd finished her story Clover glared daggers at the svelte cowgirl. "So- is there anything else you wanna know?" asked the blonde.

"Who's Gramps and why'd ya bring 'NOMAD' (a Trekkie reference) with ya?" drawled Solo.

"I'm their boss- Jerry Lewis- not their Gramps, sir. That is our computer module 'Gladys' above your head and how any of us came to be here is beyond me, sir, mums." explained the David Niven dude.

"My wiring is circa 21st Century- AD 2008, Miss! Ancient! Sheesh! One would think that you thought that this was the 23rd Century to hear you, child!" scolded 'Gladys' and Kei scowled at her and Jerry.

"This 'is' the 23rd Century- AD 2251 to be precise and you're all aboard my starship the 'Lovely Angel 2' bound for the edge of the known universe. How ya got here ain't no real mystery either. Ya came through the rift in the space/time continuum and your spygirls there know all about that from their last visit to us. (Clover sneezed) Faye, get 'em some warm flight boots. Han, get Jerry kitted out, will ya? Hope ya don't mind sharing a suite for tonight. We'll get ya all settled in ashita. And er I do not want 'Gladys' exploring my 'Angel' so onegai (please) keep her with you folks. Faye? Han? Put 'em in next door to Sensei Splinter's brood. They're all old shipmates except for 'Iron Drawers' (The 'Shredder'). Goodnight gang." instructed the Boss Lady. Faye and Han ushered them towards the lift while Dominique and Villa resumed their patrolling. Jerry turned to the redhead with a perplexed look on his face.

"You're really in command around here? (Kei nodded) But you're just a kid yourself! And you really are the captain?" stammered Jerry.

"Hai, I am the commander, however, my correct titled rank is Marshall not Captain. Of course we don't stand on formality a whole lot around here so you just call me Kei or Boss, Jerry. You've er met our roving patrol guards for tonight- Villa and Dominique? (Sammy nodded) Well, they both have real itchy trigger fingers so I suggest that all of you refrain from taking any midnight strolls around the ship. Good night." said Kei, waving them away. Meanwhile- nine decks beneath them on the first sublevel-

"Rio said there was a real cool shootin' gallery down here somewheres, Neko. Ya see it anyplace? (Neko shook her head) All the Fxxx I can see are those weird lil spaceships like we came over here in!" complained Revy Roberts.

"Shuttles dammit! They are called shuttles, Revy! They're for short spacehops of less than ten lightyears. I think the gun ranges are a couple more levels down. Hey! Did ya hear that, Revy?" replied Neko Olson.

"Yeah! I sure as Hell did!" agreed Revy and she was drawingout one of her twin 'Cutlass' automatic pistols and heading towards the strange sounds. Neko yanked out her own blaster and followed Revy.

Ekichii Orochimaru had decided to 'borrow' one of the 'Angel's shuttles so he and Kabuto were trying to force the Leo's hatch open and that was oro Neko's sharp feline ears had detected.

"This thing combined with all my forbidden jutsu will make me the ruler of all five lands back home, Kabuto! Haven't you gotten that open yet?" growled his sensei.

"Gomen er sorry Sensei but it wworks on some sort of coded sequences. If I still had some of my paper bombs I could attempt to blow it open but all of our weapons have been confiscated. I really don't know oro more I can do, Sensei." replied Kabuto.

"Well I sure as Hell do! You're both going to the brig, me boyos! Get your Fxxxing hands up- now!" yelled Revy, covering the two Jonin with both 'Cutlasses' while Neko patted them down and shook her head. Orochimaru began sliding towards the exit ramp.

"Just gimme a Fxxxing reason to blow your shimatta sorry ass away, Ninja! Neko, cuff 'em! Didn't ya say the Boss had a brig down here somewhere?" said Revy.

"Yeah. On Sublevel Four." replied Neko while she was clamping the 'Darbies' on student and his obnoxious sensei.

"The lift is right behind ya, gents! Let's go. Ya try anything baka (stupid) and I'll splatter your Fxxxing guts all over these nice shiny space cars!" said revy, motioning them both towards the lift.

"Take us down to Sub Four, 'CC' onegai." said Neko and down they went. At the lower brig Neko tapped the doorpanels and muttered some low words. The portals shot back and Revy shoved the two Ninja Jonins inside. Neko repeated her litany and sealed the brig again.

"Mar? Do you copy? Over." trilled Neko.

"Yeah I copy. Oro ya need, kiddo? Over." trilled a sleepy blonde navigator.

"Sorry to bother ya this late, mum but we just caught Mr Orochimaru and Mr Kabuto trying to heist your 'Leo' so we got 'em locked up in Sub Four's brig. Ya better post a couple of guards to watch e

'em though. Oro? Revy's here with me. Yeah, we'll hold down the fort until they get here. Arigatou, mum. Neko out." trilled the shapeshifter and she turned to face her red maned partner. "Mar's sending down Goku and Vegeeta. We gotta watch those two until they get here." she explained and Revy nodded.

Meanwhile the 'WOOHP' spygirls had forgotten all about Clover's weekend houseguest back home in Terran LA in all the confusion- that is until now. "Hey Clover? Where's Mandy?" asked Alex.

"Huh?" grumbled a sleepy blonde in the bunk below Alex's.

"You had mandy staying over at your place for the weekend. Remember?" whispered Alex.

"She's probably sound asleep back at Clover's place, Alex. Asleep like we were until you woke us up dammit! Go back to sleep, girl." yawned Sammy. Both she and Clover dozed off again but Alex tossed and turned in her bunk. Finally she decided to raid the fridge down in the galley for a midnight snack. Try as she might Alex just could not get used to 'replicating' no matter how hard she tried.

Back at Clover's posh Beverly Hills mansion on Mulholland Drive in Terran California Mandy had just taken a nice warm relaxing shower and toweled herself dry. Wrapping another towel around her long raven tresses and a second one around her slender svelte kawaii form, she padded into the adjoining dressing alcove to get into her 'Teddies' and hit the old sack.

"I do need my beauty sleep, dammit." she yawned aloud and stepped into not the alcove but instead into a long dark tunnel-like corridor lined with doors on either side of the immense hallway! Startled the brunette spun round and walked straight into a metal wall!

"Where the Hell's the God damned bathroom? Clover! If this is your idea of a joke, it's not very funny and I ain't laughing, gal! Did ya hear me, you dipstick bimbo? Brr! Come on, Clover! It's frigging freezing out here! Hey it acn't be! It never gets this damned cold in LA, does it? So- where in the name of God Almighty am I then? Man, this is really scary! Clover! HELP!!" sobbed mandy with tears running down her cheeks and spoiling her ascara and makeup. Bucking up some courage (God knows where she got it from though!) she decided to check out this new place where she seemed to find herself. The door right in front of her bore a sign reading 'Warp Core Reactor' and below it 'OFF LIMITS!' and it was locked! As were all the other doors she tried. At one end of the hallway she spied a sign reading 'Level 3- Sector Gamma' above a twisting spiral staircase.

"Nothing ventured- nothing gained." she thought while she descended the stairs to the next level and reached the 'Rec Room/Bar' door which yielded easily to her touch. Glancing round the immense room which looked to Mandy like a casino at Disneyworld she passed the bar and the pair of hokey dark aoishi (blue) 'phone booths' (TARDISes) and eventually found the dining hall next door and the powder room.

"There might be something to wear in here." she mused aloud and washed her face and dried her aizu. Hanging on the wall she discovered some really weird looking white bathrobes with 'Property of LA2' printed across their backs. Mandy ditched her towel and pulled one on. Then she tied the sash (obi) on it and decided her hair was dry enough by now and ditched the other towel as well. Both towels she threw on the floor totally ignoring the 'Please use Laundry Chute here' sign on the wall. Mandy was a real slob! Next she opened a locker and found some cool rad sandals which she stuck on her feet.

Feeling a bit less 'au natural' now she wandered into the galley and bumped into our fave brunette- Alex! "Hey there! Watch where the devil you're going, Shithead!" growled Alex. Mandy bristled and fired back-

"Who the Fxxx are 'you' calling a Shith--? Alex? Is it really you, girl? How'd ya get here? How'd I get here? Is Clover here too? And Sammy? Where is 'here' anyway, Alex?" cried Mandy and started to sniffle again. "Where are we, Alex? I'm really scared!" wailed Many and the waterworks burst again.

"There there, Mandy. I know. I know. It's a bit scary at first. I got scared right outta my pants the first damned time we were here, man! I'll tell ya all about it in the morning, mandy- I promise. C'mon. You can bunk with us. Aw, stop blubbering, Mandy! You're getting my PJ's all wet! Buck up, girl and act your bloody age! OK, I've got you now. Let's go." soothed Alex and led the 'Valley babe' prima donna to the lift. Then she rode herself and mandy back up to the 'WOOHP' suite on Surface Level Four. She stuck the trembling teenager into the bunk above Sammy and then climbed back up into her own bunk above Clover. Alex held onto mandy's still trembling hand and cooed a lullaby to her until they both entered the Land of Nod.

"Christ! Where the Hell'd she come from? Clover? Alex?" whispered Sammy fiercely when she awoke and spotted the newbie in her upper bunk.

"I found her ass in the kitchens downstairs around two this morning, Sammy. Clover gonna blow a gasket when she sees her so best tell her gently, Sammy." yawned Alex.

"Don't let it slip that we're with 'WOOHP', girls! Here's the story:- Jerry is Alex's uncle and he's a really nutty inventor guy. Gladys is his latest brainstorm. You two got all that? (Alex and Clover nodded) Now as to what we're doing here, where 'here' is and how we all got here- We'll just let Boss Lady Kei field those ones for us." explained Sammy when she'd returned from her shower. By now Clover was up as well as Alex.

"Definitely! That will totally work, Sammy!" agreed Alex while zipping up her flight suit. Clover, however, frowned.

" 'Uncle' Jerry? Do you guys think even Mandy's dumb enough to fall for that one? Do ya even 'have' an uncle, Alex?" said Clover.

"I dunno for sure. Mom never ever talks about our relatives, Cloey." replied Alex.

"I wonder if these flightsuits come in crimson?" frowned Clover. She'd pulled on a black turtleneck which just about covered her racy red bikini briefs.

"Ya mean to match your pretty undies? Then I guess I oughta ask for yellow and Sammy can have green eh?" chuckled Alex. She and Sammy were ready to split the scene.

"Should we wake up 'Sleeping Beauty' for breakfast?" asked the blonde, sliding into flight boots.

"Nah, let her sleep. She'll find the flightsuit we left in her closet I hope?" said Sammy.

"Oh, you can totally count on that, Sammy! The first thing the loon did this weekend was to raid all of my closets! Let's go, kids- I'm starving!" called Clover. Alex was waiting for them at the lift banks when Sammy and Clover joined her. Then the trio went down to breakfast. Jerry and Gladdy joined them at ten and Sammy explained all about Mandy to 'Uncle' Jerry who merely grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"So I'm Alex's kooky uncle who invents things like Gladys eh? Yes, it should work, Spies but even if Mandy does somehow find out who we really are don't forget that we still got that memory gas we can use on her. Now, let's see what's on the old menu? Waitresses? You spies sure have got it made in the shade, don't you?" said Jerry, snapping his fingers to attract the attention of the schoolgirl waitressing them and Makoto Kino a/k/a 'Sailor Jupiter' came jetting over to take their orders. Apparently the sailor scout had caught the last part of Jerry's conversation.

"Oro ever the Hell ya wan, tomo. Oh er good morning to you, Cloey, Al, Sammy and goodmorning to you, sir. Cloey? Mikey's here ya know, don't ya? He's sitting right over there." teased Mako and Clovers's face soon matched the colour of her underwear!

"Mikey's got a big crush on Clover, 'Uncle'." whispered Alex.

"Who's this Mikey?" asked Jerry and Alex pointed aout the six and a half foot tall teenaged Ninja turtle seated at the next table over with Leo, Donnie and Raph, Casey Jones, April O'Neal, Sensei Master Splinter and holy Christ- the 'Shredder' himself1 Jerry of course did a double take!

"A t-t-turtle, a r-r-rat and a thing made out of m-m-metal?" stammered Alex's new 'uncle'.

"Oro is the matter, Mr Jerry, sir?" asked a white neko (cat) sitting on his feet and Jerry stared in horror. "Sorry, I er forgot that I was still in my neko form. It's so comfy not having to wear 'fuku' (clothing) all the time!" added Neko Olson.

Luna and Artemis (two 'magical' nekos belonging to the 'Mooneyite' sailor scouts) leaped up onto Alex and Sammy's laps. Likewise the white one (Neko) jumped up onto Jerry's lap and gave him a big 'Cheshire Cat' grin. "I would transform here and now to show you that I can look like a human but I do not have a stich to wear at the moment, kind sir." she giggled.

"Nice to see you spies again." murmurred the three nekos.

"They're coming to take me away! Ha ha! They're coming to take me away! Ho ho! Ha ha! Hee hee! They're coming to--" screeched Jerry Lewis until Revy slapped him across the jaw.

"Ya ain't seen Fxxxing shit yet, Gramps! Wait'll ya get a gander st our two Saiyaan behemoths,tomo and the Ninjas, demons, soul reapers, magicians, sorcerers, shikigamis, shinigamis, shinobis and the death gods not to mention all the alchemy freakazoids and BetaZoid loonies we got aboard this damned old rustbucket!" chortled the 'Creature from the Black Lagoon'.

"Oro the Fxxx did you just call my darling 'Angel', Suba Roberts?" snarled the redhead from Hell itself!

END of Ch 11. Ch 12 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	12. Chapter 12 'Oz Meets Wonderland' or 'Tu

﻿

DISCLAIMER: OK Mandy, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 12 without further preamble:-

Chapter 12

'Oz Meets Wonderland?' or 'Turmoil On the Holodecks?'

"Welcome to my 'Ark in Space', Jerry. Mako! The usual onegai." called Kei as the speedy scout jetted past.

"There's a lion loose upstairs in the 'star room' (observation deck's observing room), Auntie Kei!" yelled an excited Usagi Serena (Sailor Moon aka Mooney) Tsukino a moment or two later when she dashed into the dining hall with her kimono all askew. Sammy cleared her throat.

"Maybe this isn't such a good time to er mention this but--" she began before Light Yagami and 'Ryuuk' the death good shinigami whom everyone could now see thanks to Legato's BetaZoid mind powers which enabled all to see 'Ryuuk' whether they had touched the 'Death Book' or not) rushed in to report seeing a chhsey looking robot up on Surface Level Three and Sammy tried again.

"So like I was saying, ma'am. We er--" tried the 'Valley' redhead again until--

"Yo! Somebody better tell that stupid red-headed bimbo captain of ours that we've got a walking scarecrow up on the command deck (Surface Level Nine)!" yelled Ichigo Kurosaki who was waving a fully charged Mark XIII ion cannon in their faces.

"Ichigo! Put that damned thing away before you hurt someone!" cried Rukia Kuchski who had followed him in, her Mark III miniblaster clutched in her right fist. Sammy was getting sick and tired of thse blasted interruptions but she plowed on ahead anyway.

"Now as I was saying, ma'am, before I was so rudely interrupted twice, I suppose that we had better--" Now Sammy was getting very annoyed with all of these break-ins to her attempts to tell Kei about Mandy! This time the interloper was a blonde girl of about 10 summers or so dressed in an old-fashioned pink and white pinafore.

"Excuse the intrusion, ladies and gentlemen but have any of you seen a tall white rabbit come by here in the last few minutes? He had on a red vest and striped trousers." she asked politely. Sammy blew her cool finally.

"I give up! Boss Lady, remember that dumbass bitch back home we told ya all about- Mandy? (Kei nodded abstractedly) Well she's here onboard your ship- upstairs asleep in our room. Alex bumped into her early this morning and--" This time around Sammy almost finished her sentence.

"If you please, ma'ams, sirs, do any of you know where the yellow brick road has gotten to? Can anyone please show us the way to the Emerald City? You see I've lost all three of my travelling companions." said another ten year old girl this one a brunette carrying a basket. She wore an aoishi (blue) and white checked gingham dress not quite as old-fashioned as the first kid's was. On her feet were ruby red slippers and in her arms was a small brown pooch she called 'Toto'.

"Don't tell me, Princess. Lemme guess. One's a lion, one's a tin guy with an axe and one's a raggedy ass scarecrow, right?" drawled Han Solo who was leaning against the bulkhead wall.

"Correct, sir but how did you know that?" asked the small girl with the bow-wow.

"Because the 'Wicked Witch of the West' and the 'Red Queen' just showed up in Engineering and scared the crap outta Donnie and Blackfire a few minutes ago. ('Teen Titan' Starfire's sister had been re-assigned to the 'Angel' from 'Starfleet' when the Boss had demanded a capable replacement for Ensign (now First Lieutenant) Elda Saavik who was the new Vulcan/Terran/'UG'/3WA/'Starfleet' liaison officer) So kid I'd say that's 'Toto' and you're Dorothy Gale from Kansas. That means Blondie must be Alice Ritter. You think you're in the 'Land of Oz' and she thinks this is 'Wonderland'. Am I right, darlin's?" explained the ex-pirate and ex-smuggler and both newbies nodded.

"Don't even tell me that we're gettin' characters right outta ancient Terran kids' fiction now! That is frigging impossible, ain't it?" snarled Revy Roberts.

"Not if those holodecks upstairs are malfunctioning it's not." said a tall smiling 'toff' (well-to-do gent circa late 19th through early 20th centuries on Terra) dressed in the fashion of ancient 1890's Terra.

"Harry?" asked Doctor Six.

"Hello there. Nice to see you again, my dear doctor. Anyhow just where do you suppose I just came from?" asked an amused HG Wells. Kei almost upset the table when she leaped to her feet.

"Enough of this Fxxxing shit already! One of ya get that screwball jackass on the vid relay and stat! Doc 'Q' has got a Helluva lotta explaining to do, that he sure as Hell does!" roared an irate Hellfire redhead.

"I let you two bozos (Doc 'Q' and Doc Von Bork) breach the damned continuum so as to get rid of these assholes and oro the Fxxx happens? You bring back even more of 'em! Now we're gettin' 'em from Terran kiddies' story books for Christ's sake! How do I know that? 'Cause Han recognized two of 'em and then harry Wells confirmed it! Who's he? You bakas never heard of Terra's own H G Wells? Yeah and he says it's a holodeck malfunction. Oro? You guys didn't cause it to happen? Then who the Hell-- Gomen Doc. Hold on a sec. I got another relay coming in on Tach Four. Yeah? Kei here. Hiya Ed. Look kid, I'm sorta busy here so how's about I trill ya back later? Oro? Have I seen your Winry? Ya means she ain't with you guys back there at the Academy? Nai? Shit! That explains a lot especially my Fxxxing holodeck malfunctionings I'll bet! I'll trill ya soon, kiddo. Ciao. Doc? Lemme get back to ya. I think I just figured out oro happened here! Oro's that, Doc? None that I know of, Doc. Nobody has left us recently. Why do ya ask? We sure as Hell ain't even nowheres near 'Warrior's Gate' yet, man! Believe you me- if anyone splits our scene around here you'll be the first one to know about it, tomo and ya can take that to the bank, me boyo! (This ref is from an old Steve Seagall flick- know which one?) Gotta go now. Sayonara and see ya soon. Kei out." said the Boss when she spoke to the 3WA's chief scientist a few minutes later in her ready room.

"Yo! Jonny? Kei here. Go down and check out the holodecks for me. You'll probably find a diipstick blonde automail mechanic who answers to Winry Rockabell screwing around with 'em. Have her repair my holodecks and then toss her ass into the damned brig! Why can't I handle it? Because I'd wring her damned fool neck, that's why! That's an order, Captain, so just do it Goddammit! Trill me back afterwards. Kei out." trilled Kei to her new security chief.

"Aye, Boss Lady, that I will surely do, yer royal highness. Harlock out." he trilled and headed for Surface level Eight. As we should all know by now (if we've been following the gals' exploits in Xmas w/ the DP) the 'Angel's holodecks are on Surface level Eight- one deck below Kei's command deck. When Jon Harlock got there he was almost run over by a wild-aizued maniac driving an ancient yellow Terran Fiat sports car and he was being chased by another baka lunatic driving an ancient and ugly Terran Land Rover runabout jeep!

"You'll never catch us in that piece of crap, Pops!" yelled a thirty-something guy with jet-black hair and dressed in an old-fashioned red sport coat over white bell-bottom trousers circa late 1960's Terra. His shirt was black and his skinny tie was yellow. The pursuer was shaking a balled up fist at the pursuee and shouting.

"I'll get you, Lupin (Loo-pon)! Just you wait!" hollered the chaser dude who was fortyish, dark-haired going grey, wearing an ancient brown suit underneath a grey trenchcoat. The 'Blonde Bomber' did a double take and sighed.

"Nai! It can't be! Don't tell me thy're back again!" howled Mae Hopkins.

"Who's back, Blondie?" growled Harlock.

"Lupin, sir. Arsene (Arr-son) Lupin, III. He's the guy that looks like Jerry Lewis (an ancient Terran comedian and no relation to the 'WOOHP' spygirls' boss) in that old yellow clunker. That other guy chasing him is Pops, er, Inspector Zenigata of Terra's 'Interpol' in that sorry ass looking jeep. The Druidy dude beside Lupin is Daisuke (Dice-kay) Jigen (Jee-gen) while the tall Samurai warrior is Goemon (Goy-ye-mon) and the cute swell looking brunette skirt er lady is Fujiko (Foo-jee-ko) Mine (Mee-nay) aka 'Fujicakes', Lupin's sometimes girlfriend. Those other guys with Pops must be 'Interpol' policemen, sir." explained the Terran Chicago 'cowgirl' after she had piulled Jonny back just in the nick of time so as to keep the Fiat from running his ass down!

Another blonde babe in white coveralls (Winry Rockabell of course) was standing beside Holodeck Five when a black-cloaked and sword-wielding horseman astride a nightmare black steed swept through the portals and archway past them, snatched up the blonde and rode off with her, slashing the gantryway wall with a crude 'Z' (some feat to penetrate Kelvinite with a sword! The 'K' stuff is 100 times stronger than titanium and 1,000 times harder than adamite or diamond!) on his way down the stairs.

"Oro the Fxxxing Hell? In the name of Davy Jones, oro the Fxxx is going on aboard this madhouse?" cried the bucaneering brocadoccio. Mae Hopkins smiled and pointed down the staircase.

"I do believe that was 'Zorro', my dear Capitan and he seems to have just kidnapped our Winry too!" yelled Mae.

Suddenly a blinding white flash lit up the corridor like a phosphorescent plasma bomb and sixteen- count 'em- sixteen new beings (or old ones perhaps?) materialized out of nowhere!

END of Ch 12. Ch 13 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Oro do ya think of my honouring the great Haruka Takachiho by naming the Academy after him? Onegai r/r/s away and have a good read. More soon. The titles for 1-12 are posted at /forums/fanfics/Dirty Pair Fanfiction on my Profile page there and here on my Profile page too. Toodles-K&K


	13. Chapter 13 'Two Katanas Are Better Than

DISCLAIMER: OK Jonny, it's all yours

DISCLAIMER: OK Jonny, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T for the use of his Angels. Arigatou a lot to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left ya all up in the air last time around so let's get to Ch 13 w/o further preamble:-

Chapter 13

'Two Katanas Are Better Than One?' or 'Whose Woman Are You, Kaggie?'

It was InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Miyoga, Shippou, Kirara, Naraku, Kikyo, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakuku, Hatchi, Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Inu Yasha! Shove your 'Tetsusaiga' (his demon slaying sword) into the floor in front of that holodeck door! That one that thew light's coming from! Hurry up!" cried kagome Higurashi and the hanyou complied although he and the others were still in a state of shock it seemed!

"How'd we end up back on the 'Angel'?" demanded Sango and she started to peel off her white kimono, however, she thought better of it when she noticed Hatchi holding up her black demon slayer uniform.

"How ain't important now, Sango! The damned holodeck thingy's busted and I can't use my 'Tetsusaiga' while it's stuck in the deck! Kagome! Find a phone and call up that dipstick redhead for some backup! Dammit all! Let's form a line and get ready for some action, gang!" yelled a grim-faced Inu yasha.

"Yo Mae! Did Winry Rockabell do this by any chance?" cried Kagome.

"Yeah, I think so, Kaggie." replied Mae Hopkins.

"Then you and 'Muscles' (Harlock) here better get after her. Trill Kei and tell her we'll try and hold 'em off as long as we can. Get moving!" yelled Kikyo's miko reincarnation and Bomber and Pirate took off for the stairs. Ayame and Kikyo surrounded Sango while she got into her demon slayer outfit. Just like the 'Seven Samurai' or the 'Magnificent Seven' Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, Sango, Miroku and Kouga formed the first line of defense in front of the archway portals. The others formed up behind them while Miyoga, Jaken and Hatchi took off for parts unknown! When the going gets tough the cowards get going!

"Brace yourselves. Here they come." said Naraku grimly and the next thing they knew the portalway was inundated with storybook and fictional characters as well as a few 'real life' ones! So far the 'Tetsusaiga' was holding but after ten more minutes of intense fighting Inu Yasha's rusty old katana began to glow less brightly and soon afterwards it started to fade away! Sesshomaru shoved his own katana 'Tokijin' (Sess also carried 'Tenseiga' but all it could do was restore life so it was useless as far as the youkai was concerned!) into the deck floor beside his brother's sword.

"Even with my 'Tokijin' helping us out this damned barrier ain't gonna hold forever ya know so- where the Hell's our backup, Kaggie?" snarled one very pissed off inu youkai (dog demon).

"They're on their way, Sess. This time the trouble's not being caused by a hole in the universe, gang. It's a frigging holodeck malfunction just like Inu Yasha thought. Winry's probably been monkeying around with the 'arch' again. Kouga? When the cavalry gets here you and Ayame better follow Mae and Mr. Harlock. They might need some help rescuing Winnie from 'Zorro' and we need her to fix things here." said Kagome.

"My oh my! Oro a bloody mess we have here! Well let's just see oro I can do about it, folks." said a huge gargantuan raptor- a dinosaur thing! 'Dynamo' laid out his tools and got right down to work. Since all he'd done during his sojourn with Johnny Berringer and tomos was to keep the 'Starcrusher' spaceworthy and in tip-top shape along with the shuttlecrafts the High Council of the 'UG' had deemed him worthy of a second chance. Accordingly he had been assigned as an engineering 'troubleshooter' for the 'Angel 2' and had immediately volunteered to repair the holodecks. He chomped down on his cigar and grimaced.

"When Ms Rockabell shorted out the holodeck's 'archway' she must have inadvertently activated the transporters' circuitry and hey presto!- instant Feudal Era monsters right on cue!" he chortled.

"Monsters? Look oro's talkin' bout monsters! Ya look at yourself in a mirror lately, Godzilla?" growled Inu Yasha.

"Can you put things here to rights, sir? Hey there Wolfie (Kouga)- did I already ask that kawaii soul reaper babe (Rukia) to bear my children? I can never remember whom I've asked oro with all the moving around we've been doing of late. Did I ask that nice Miss Roberts I wonder?" said a puzzled Miroku.

'Dynamo' took out his cigar and pointed to the 'archway' controls. "Rest assured, my tomos. I can fix anything. Hmmn- a challenge eh? I like it! Dunno if ya asked Ms Kuchski or not but I'd sure as Hell like to be there when ya ask Ms Revy Roberts to have your kiddies, mon! She's one hot firecracker, that she is, mon! Hooray! Here come the 'roughriders' to the rescue, mon!" chuckled the raptor when a small army reached the holodeck and began firing stasis rifle bolts at the endless stream of invading characters.

"Great! Help has arrived. Kouga, take Ayame and go get Winry. Hurry up!" cried Kagome, firing yet another plasma bolt into the melee.

"Don't you let anything happen to my woman, ya mangy mutt! Yo! Ginta! Hakuku! Ayame! Let's motor!" yelled the wolf youkai leader who was already racing down the gantryway stairs.

'Dynamo' glanced at Sango curiously. "Are you really Mr Kouga's woman, lass?" he asked and Sango's face went crimson.

"God no, 'Dynamo'! I'm Miroku's woman! Er, let me put that another way- Kouga meant Kaggie, not me! Kagome is Kouga's woman!" explained Sango, bashing her 'hiraikotsu' (hee-ray-koo) or demon bone boomerang across the skull of Long John Silver of Treasure Island fame.

"Aargh! Damn ye, wench! I'll cut out yer bloomin' gizzard for ye! Have at 'em, me hearties!" roared the Robert Louis Stevenson pirate creation.

Now it was Kagome's turn to get mad. "Kouga's woman? The Hell I am, Sango! I love Inu Yasha! I mean- I'm nobody's woman! I'm my own woman er girl! Got that?" cried Kagome.

"Avast ye there, me hearty! Unhand that lady, my dear sir! At once, me boyo or ye'll feel me steel, sir!" snarled Captain Jonathan Harlock and he unsheathed his cutlass (a sword not a pistol like Revy's 'Cutlasses').

"Put her down, Mr Zorro, sir or I'll blow ya to smithereenies, that I will!" yelled the Bomber, a chunk of 'nitroglycine' (a plastique explosive a thosand times more powerful than nitroglycerin, TNT or even good old fulminate of mercury) in her mitts.

"Nai! Blondie! No! Ye'll kill us all, love! I challange ye, sirrah! En garde, senor (sen-yor)!" cried Jon, dropping into a 'gashuu' (ga-showl) fighting stance and extending his blade. Just then there was a thundering of hooves and a small phalanx of horsemen came galloping around the corner of the hallway!

"Commandante! It is 'Zorro'! Go and get him, Corporal! What are you waiting for? Go!" yelled a pompous and overweight sergeant of the army of 16th Century Terran Spain.

"Que? Me? Sergeant Garcia! He already has a hostage and she is muy guapa (very pretty)! I cannot hurt him without also hurting her!" said the corporal reasonably. The Commondante exploded.

"Sergeant! That muchacha (girl) is none of our concern! Why she doesn't even look Spanish! Arrest him! Arrest 'Zorro'! Now!" he yelled out angrily.

'Zorro' (he is 'the fox so cunning and free. His blade makes the sign of the 'Z') turned in his saddle and kissed a startled Winry before he gently lowered her to the floor. "Something to remember me by, my lovely senorita (sen-yor-rita). (Whoosh-whoosh-whoosh!) Adios muchachos!" he cried and slashed a large 'Z' across Winry's chest deep enough to cut cloth but not deep enough to cut her flesh using a trio of swordstrokes in quick succession. Then off he rode towards the lift banks. He had left a huge 'Z' carved into and through Winry's jumper all the way to her undergarments! He had not harmed the frightened maiden but so deep was the gash that the blonde's shocking pink brassiere and bikinibriefs were clearly visible!

"No time to dilly dally now, wench! You must fix the holodecks for me dear Katie!" said a gallant Jon. Helping her to her feet he took the fur cloak proferred by Ayame and wrapped it around the girl's slender form. Then Ayame secured it using her own woven reed swordbelt. Reluctantly Mae Hopkins returned the 'nitroglycine' to her pouch and followed the rest of the party up the gantryway stairs.

"Kei? You there? This is Mae. Over." trilled the Bomber.

"Yeah? Kei here. Oro? Over." trilled the Boss impatiently. "There are two oro chasing each other around my ship? Repeat that, Mae. A Fiat and a Land Rover? You sure? Hai, I'll check it out. Of course we gotta do something about it! It's OK, kiddo. I'll handle it. You guys did good. See ya later. Kei out." she trilled and Mae signed off too.

n hour or so later saw the holodecks and the transporters back up and running smoothly once again. "I just wanna say a big arigatou to ya for helping us out down on the holodecks, Inu Yasha. You and yer pals really saved our bacon this time! Stay together and try and keep Ms Rockabell outta mischief. Winry, you listening? I hope so 'cause against my better judgment I'm givin' ya another chance but you Fxxx up just one more time and your ass is goin' into my brig, got it? (The blonde nodded and clutched her borrowed cloak tightly) OK then you'll be stayin' with Kaggie and her tomos. You guys remember where ya stayed last time ya was here? (They nodded) Well that's gonna be yer home sweet home for the duration of this mission. 'Dynamo'? Many thanks for helping to repair my holodecks and transporters. (The huge raptor beamed and smiled. Kei glanced at her wristchromo) OK folks, time for some chow. Harry, onegai stay for a bit. The rest of ya can go to din-din. Dismissed." said the Boss Lady with a wave of dismissal.

"Ya wanna know why on Terra I am still here with you, right Boss? (Kei nodded) And why are all the storybook stoogies still around eh? (Kei nodded again albeit a mite impatiently) Well I just don't know, mum. Hopefully whatever ya do at this 'Gate' of yours will send us all back home. That's all I know about it, mum. Honest it is. Can I get my supper now before all of that Heavenly London Broil and Yorkshire pudding of Mr Tracey's disappears?" asked H G Wells wistfully. Kei nodded curtly and ushered him out of her ready room.

"You are quite welcome, mum!" he said to the closed portal and then Wells strolled down the gantryway stairs.

END of Ch 13. Ch 14 coming soon. Onegai r/r/s away and Kami bless you all. More twists and turns and pitfalls on their way in the next chapter folks so it's SFN/SYS. Ja mata and toodles-K&K


	14. Chapter 14 'Lock Up Your Valuables Lupi

﻿ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Fujicakes, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 14 without further preamble:-

Chapter 14

'Lock Up Your Valuables- Lupin's Back!' or 'Peri Makes A New Tomo'

"Hey Lupin! What's happening here? The damned car's starting to glow, man and I ain't been dropping any acid today either! Wow! Now you're like startin' to shimmer and shake, old pal!" cried Daisuke (Dice-Kay) Jigen.

"Look there, guys! Pops and his goons just disappeared! Lupin? Where in the nine Hells are we anyway?" yelled Fujicakes worriedly.

"Montmartre of course! Where the oni do ya think we are, Fujicakes?" replied Lupin.

"Hey! Get outta the way, ya stupid baka! Ya wanna get run over?" yelled the descendant of the greatest art thief in the history of Terran France indeed of all of Terran Europe too!

"I say there- do any of you chaps know where the tea party is, sirs or madam? I am already quite tardy, I am sure! Oh bother! Where is that child with my hat, coat, gloves and fan? Can't stand around here talking to idiots all day, now can I? Must dash. Cheerio." said a very impatient six foot tall white rabbit in waistcoat and striped trousers circa 19th Century Terran Britain. The fellow was even holding an enormous turnip of a pocket watch- a Hunter!

They had no time to speculate on oro they had just seen because in the next second Lupin's yellow Fiat vanished the same way that Zenigata's Rover had just vamoosed!

"There, that's that. Both Pops and Lupin as well as their cars and their tomos are down in the bays, Kome. Go on down there and bring all of 'em up to the dining hall. The Boss'll have to decide oro to do with 'em, kiddo. I've done my part and transported 'em off the holodeck and I'm off. I'll save you a seat at my table. See ya soon. Arigatou." said Rally Vincent.

"I sure as Hell ain't goin' down there all by my lonesome! All of those loonies are armed to the friggin' teeth! Yo there! Rukia! Ichigo! Light! Ryuuk! Villa! Dominique! Front and centre! Kome here. Meet me at the lift banks on Surface Seven. We're goin' down to the bays to pick up some prisoners. That's an order, gang. Kome out." she trilled and it really felt great to be finally giving orders (and having them obeyed!) now since her brand spanking new 'Lieutenant's (2nd Lt. j.g.) silver bars were gleaming on her new epaulettes. Her promotion had come through right after Mar's had, however, Mar was wearing silver railroad tracks rather than bars now since she had just made 'Captain'. Meanwhile down in the bays--

"Lupin! You've really gone and done it now, haven't you? I hereby arrest you in the name of 'Interpol'." said Inspector 'Pops' Zenigata, snapping handcuffs on Lupin's wrists.

"On oro charge, Pops?" asked an amused Arsene Lupin, III.

"As if you didn't know already! Grand theft of course! You've stolen the shimatta Eiffel Tower!" yelled Zenigata.

"Are you baka or just plain nuts, you loopy fruitcake? How the Hell did we manage to swipe the Eiffel Tower while you and your goons have been right on our asses all the way from Gare du Nord to the Champs Elysee?" demanded Fujiko Mine, however, she obediently held out her wrists and allowed the cute Interpol corporal to snap the cuffs on her demure wrists.

"I'm surprised he didn't try to say we took the Arc de Triomphe into the bargain, Lupin?" said Jigen.

"Where's the Seine (River), guys?" asked a puzzled Goemon.

"See! They've stolen the Tower, the Arch and the friggin' river too!" cried Zenigata triumphantly.

"Then oro'd I do with 'em if I heisted 'em? We ain't done no capers for the last week, Pops!" explained an impatient Lupin.

"OK. If you didn't lift 'em, Lupin then where are they? I've really got you and your tomos this time, pal of mine!" chortled Pops with satisfaction.

"Look around ya, Pops! Does this place even look like old Paree?" chuckled Lupin as he handed the bracelets back to the inspector.

"Oh Christ! No! Lupin, this place looks a Helluva lot like those loony space freakazoid broads' starship we were on last month, man!" cried Jigen, taking a long pull from his silver pocket flask.

"Yes, Jigen seems to be quite correct in his assumption. This does appear to be the 'Lovely Angel 2' indeed. (Jigen offered his flask) Nai arigatou (No thanks). I prefer Sake (Soh-Kee), tomo watashi." replied the Samurai.

"Suit yourself, pal. Here, Pops. Have a snort. Sake? Ya know why they call it that, don't ya? 'Cause it tastes like it was strained through a pair of dirty gym socks, tomo!" laughed the Druid guy.

"Thank you but no. You know that I am not allowed to drink on duty, son!" admonished the Interpol police agent.

"Look here Pops- if Jigen's right and unfortunately he usually is- you're way outta your jurisdiction, Zenigata so go ahead and live a little. How's about a truce, old man? Like we had last time we were here?" suggested Lupin, offering the flask which Pops took and drained to the very last drop.

"Hey! Ya drank all of it, man!" complained Jigen morosely.

"Not to worry, Jigen. As I recall this ship is always well stocked with all kinds of booze." observed Fujicakes.

"Ya got that right, girlie! Lose all your hardware, folks. Hand where I can see 'em. Pat their asses down and cuff 'em, Neko. (The shapeshifting catwoman pointed to the Interpol agents and Pops) Yeah. Them too. Especially big mouth there (Pops). Afterwards we are all gonna sit here quietly and wait for the rest of the troops. Smoke 'em if ya got 'em." said Revy Roberts.

Neko Olson relieved everyone of their artillery and cutlery including Fujicakes's leg-holstered derringer. Then she force beam hancuffed the lot of them and these 'darbies' were something that not even the great Lupin himself could get out of (or so it seemed at the time!) and a few minutes later the 'troops' did arrive.

"Hey! What in the nine Hells is 'that' thing?" yelled Jigen when he espied Ryuuk hovering beside Light Yagami.

"It must be our past misdeeds catching up to us! It is a 'jur-on' (a curse or haunting) and we are all doomed!" cried Goemon.

"My Kami! It looks like Freddy Krueger on steroids, man!" screeched Fujiko.

"Nai, it seems to be more of a cross twixt Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, don't ya think?" suggested Lupin.

"Well, I don't know oro the oni it is but I do know this- it's under arrest! Read it its rights and slap the bracelets on it!" growled Pops but his agents merely held aloft their handcuffed mitts.

"Oro the Hecuo Mundo (Hollow Land or Hell) are you guys yapping about now? Huh? Oh hi there, Ryuuk. Hullo, Light." said Revy.

"That is a 'shinigami', a death god and he won't hurt you, folks." said Rukia.

"The Boss wants to see ya so let's get a move on, gents, ma'am." said Ichigo, motioning with his Mark XIII.

"Look here, sonny boy. I am an officer of the law same as you are and--" began Pops Zenigata.

"I am a substitute soul reaper. Rukia's the real deal. Mr. Villa and Ms. Dominique are both bounty hunters. Revy's a merc (mercenary) and Neko there is a pirate. Light here well he's for want of a better term- an exterminator and Ryuuk is a death god shinigami like Rukia just said. Now let's motor." commanded Ichigo Kurosaki.

"There ain't no such animals as 'death gods', 'shinigamis', 'soul reapers' and the like, sonny boy. Now if you will just release me and my boys here I'll forget that this incident ever even happened." offered Zenigata. Ichigo smiled and shook his head. Then he prodded Pops with the Mark.

"You've had your explanations, Pops so you and your stooges get over there with Mr. Lupin and his tomos and we'll all go upstairs to dinner. March!" commanded Lieutenant Kome Sawaguchi.

"Come now, Ensign. You know all of us so you just know you can trust us. Right?" wheedled Lupin in his silky voice which was lost on Kome.

"Sorry but it's 'Lieutenant' now, sir." she snapped.

"Did you say 'Loo-ten-ant'? They made 'you' a second Looey?" said a startled Fujicakes.

"OK. No more Mr. Nice Guy! I demand that you release us at once, girl! I outrank you, Lieutenant! I am an Inspector in the Prefecture of Police and that's the same as a Captain!" roared Zenigata. Kome grinned.

"Maybe you think you do sir but that would be on Terra not here and certainly not on 'my' turf you don't, Pops! Now- move it or lose it!" she snarled.

"OK. OK. Ya don't need to tell us twice, Lieutenant! Let's go, gang." said Lupin while Pops and his cronies reluctantly fell into step behind them. And when they all trooped into the dining hall on Surface Two a few moments later--

"Nai, they don't have to go to the brig this time, Kome. However, I don't want any of you guys playing automobile racing tag on my ship anymore- is that clear, boys? (Pops and Lupin nodded) Good. Get yourselves some chow. After that Kome'll find some quarters for ya. There's gonna be a briefing ashiata morning at 1100 hours that's eleven AM guys in the rec room next door. Be there on time. After you've eaten you can do oro the Hell ya wanna do except destroy the 'Angel'. See ya in the morning. You're dismissed." said the redheaded Boss Lady rising to her feet and shaking hands with all of them in turn. She turned to the strawberry blonde lieutenant.

"Tell Mar that I'll be in my quarters but I don't wanna be disturbed unless another galactic war breaks out. Understand?" added Kei and Kome nodded.

As she departed-- "Hey Boss Lady?" called Lupin.

"Yeah?" she replied without turning around.

"I just thought that you er might like these space age manacles back, ma'am." he replied and tossed Kei several sets of force beam handcuffs.

"Arigatou, kiddo. Anything else?" she said abstractedly. Kei was used to Lupin's abilities when it came to prestidigitation.

"Well er ya might need these back, ma'am." chuckled the suave and sophisticated thief holding up a red wallet, a red/white holovid ID pass, a Mark XIII and a laser sword hilt. Kei slapped her pockets in turn and then stared at him with an astonished look on her face.

"How in the nine Fxxxing Hells did ya manage that one?" she demanded but Lupin wagged a finger at the Marshall and shook his head.

"A good magician never ever reveals his secrets, mum. Sorry. Have a good evening all. Toodles." he replied and hastened after the others. Jigen handed the redhead her possessions, tipped his hat and followed his leader to the table. Kei shrugged her shoulders and dropped her stuff back into her pockets before walking up the gantryway steps to her rooms.

Doctor Six greeted Lupin and his tomos as well as Pops and his lackeys. Then he introduced them to his 'ward' Perpigillian Winkle Brown. Apparently the thieves and the coppers already knew Inu Yasha and his pals who were sharing the table with them.

"Hiya. Just call me Peri. I'm new around here too. I er came in from Miami." said the pert brunette.

"Miami eh? Hey Lupin? Didn't we pull a few heists in that city?" asked thew Druid-y guy Jigen. Lupin feigned shock.

"Heists? Why Mr. Jigen- whatever do you mean? Oro are you talking about?" he replied with a warning gaze at Pops who seemed totally engrossed in his din-din.

"So er Peri dear- have you been given a shipboard assignment or a job yet?" asked Fujiko, deftly changing the subject.

"Yes indeed I have, Miss Fujiko. I am the ship's yeoman (clerk) s they've got me doing some filing upstairs." explained Peri.

Suddenly Fujicakes recalled helping out Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) and his kawaii 'sister' with some filing the last time she'd visited the 'Angel'.

"You er mean up on Level Seven, Honey? I feel for ya. Need some help?" asked Fujiko and Peri nodded gratefully.

"Do I ever! Ya oughta see the mess those file thingys are in up there, man! I appreciate any help you can give me, Miss Fujiko, ma'am." replied Peri and the two of them laughed. Then the klaxon alarms stared baying like wolves all over the ship!

"Brace for impact! Strap in and hold the Fxxx on folks!" drawled Han Solo's down home voice over the squawkboxes.

END of Ch 14. Ch 15 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Oro do ya think of my honouring the great Haruka Takachiho by naming the Academy after him? Onegai r/r/s away and have a good read. More soon. The titles for 1-14 are posted at /forums/fanfics/Dirty Pair Fanfiction on my Profile page there and here on my Profile page too. Toodles-K&K


	15. Chapter 15 'The Galactic Gate' or 'Pray

﻿ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Ryuuk, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 15 without further preamble:-

Chapter 15

'The Galactic Gate' or 'Pray That This Works, Folks!'

Doctor Six checked his own PDO and excused himself. He dashed up the gantryway stairs spurning the lift in his haste to reach the command deck on Nine. He arrived at the bridge breathless and red in the face. Approaching them (or seeming to anyway) was a huge grey planetoid hence Han's warning of imminent impact. The Doctor tapped Han on the shoulder.

"Don't veer away from it, Solo! Steer us right into that thing! It isn't real, old boy. It's a holographic image designed to halt unwarranted excursions into 'Warrior's Gate' and the exit of time and space. We, howevr, must go there so trust me and hit the thrusters! Hurry now, old thing." said the Gallifreyan time lord.

"I can't, Doc! Not without authorisation anyway! And the Boss is indisposed it seems. I'll try the new Captain- Marlene Angel. Hey Blondie! Get up to the bridge and make it stat! Doc says we can go through this planet thing but I need confirmation before I can aim the 'Angel' at sudden destruction, man! Solo out!" he trilled and a few minutes later Captain Angel raced onto the bridge.

Sizing up the situation she ordered Han to 'hit it' and threw open all the thrusters and nacelles while engaging the warp core and increasing warp speed to twelve. The starship shot through the planet like it wasn't even there! And of course it wasn't being like nothing more than a projection of a film onto an ancient Terran movie screen. Soon they sighted the mammoth 'Gate' and the Doctor ordered them to go through it and then reverse the ship so the 'Angel' would be facing away from the 'Gate' which Han and Mar soon accomplished. Then they both turned towards the 'toff' expectantly.

We are here. Beyond that of course I have no idea oro the Boss Lady has been ordered to do here, folks. Let's just sit here and wait for the morrow, shall we? (Han and Mar nodded. Then she ordered Jon Harlock to set the evening guard mounts for the ship and had Solo bring in the nightly bridge crew. Then she went back to her quarters having already decided against bothering the 'Demon of Dublin' until ashita. Mar slept fitfully until 0700 when Mugghi gently trilled her awake.

"Where's the Boss?" yawned Mar when she strolled onto the bridge after a marvelous breakfast. The chromos read 0810 hours.

"Mugghi ain't supposed to wake up her royal majesty until we reach the 'Gate' and Doc Six told her that wouldn't be until almost noon. She'll be up way before then though 'cause she's called an 1100 hours briefing for all hands down in the rec room." said Gene Starwind.

At 1030 hours Kei did stroll into the dining hall, have her breakfast and then she strode next door and briefed her troops. "And so in closing we are due to hit 'Warrior's Gate' in about (she checked her wristchromo) another half hour or so. (The chromos now read 1130 hours) So--" began the redhead before the time jockey interrupted her.

"Sorry Boss but that just is er not quite true." said the Gallifreyan.

"How's that again? Just when do we get to this gate of yours, Doc?" she demanded.

"Why er we are already there, my dear child. We arrived late last evening and before you bawl anyone out for not telling you it was I who ordered Mr Solo and Ms Angel not to tell you we'd arrived here. You needed that rest, Kei, you really did." replied the foppish time lord quietly.

"Mum?" prompted Nyssa. As an expert quadrant navigator the Trakken girl had been drafted just in case they were thrown offcourse by the gate, that is, after the Boss Lady had done her own thing there!

"Neko? You're my comm officer today? (The catgirl nodded) Then relay the vacuumhead er I mean Wing Commander Donovan (Yuri) back at the Academy and transfer her to my ready room's vidscreen. Arigatou." said the Boss and she rose to go.

"Your orders, mum?" asked an impatient Nyssa and Kei shrugged.

"All hands report to their stations and stand by. Go up and man the scanners, Nyssa. We cannot do anything before I talk to Yuri." she replied.

"OK partner, so far so good. The two Docs here have opened a small pinhole in the continuum. Any movement yet? (Kei checked her vidscreens and shook here head) Well, we'll just have to wait now and see oro happens, I guess. Just pray that this works, folks!" trilled Yuri and Kei nodded to her.

"Roger that, vacuumhead. I've got my fingers and toes crossed. Only time will tell, kiddo. Kei out." trilled the Boss and so began the long vigil. The chromos read 1315 hours or a quarter past one o'clock in the afternoon.

END of Ch 15. Ch 16 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	16. Chapter 16 'Revy Meets the Major' or 'St

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Dominique, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 16 without any further meandering, shall we? Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 16

'Revy Meets the Major' or 'Strange Bedfellows'

Oh Christ- No! It can't be! Not again! How in the Hell'd we end up back here again? Hey Major? You there babe?" asked a tall blondish guy with dead man's aizu. He had just materialized outside of the brige.

"Yeah OK. I'm here too, Batou." replied a husky female voice from the shadows behind him.

"Ya decent, makoto?" he chuckled.

"Knock it the Hell off, Captain! OK, I'm dropping my cloak." said the Major and instantly a slightly shorter brunette bombshell garbed in battle togs and armour was beside him.

"Well Makoto? Shall we go and introduce ourselves again? Your call- the bridge, the office or the Boss Lady's boudoir?" chortled Batou.

"The cockpit I guess. Hey where's your lil tomo, Batou?" she replied.

"Dunno. Tachy? If ya can hear me drop your cloak and meet us on the bridge. Ya read me?" said the guy into his wristcom's mike.

"Aye aye, Mr Batou. I think I'm in the kitchens. I'll be right up, sir." replied a bubbly female voice.

"Nai you won't either. Belay that order, tachy. I don't want you blundering around the ship and waking everybody up. Stay there and we'll catch up with ya later. That's an order, kiddo. Major out." whispered Major Makoto Kucinagi into her own wristcom.

"Okey dokey artichokey!" responded the perky Tachikoma which was sorta like R2D2 from Star Wars being a smallish robotic android resembling a flying saucer with feet.

"Oro?" whispered the Major fiercely.

"Yes, Major? I'll stay right here where I am, ma'am." answered Tachy.

"Aw! I thin Tachy likes ya, Makoto!" said Batou, opening the bridge portal and allowing her to enter.

"Batou? Mako? I thought I heard voices out there. Fancy meeting you two again. How's my Tachy? She with you guys again?" asked a jovial Gene Starwind.

"Tachy's doing swell, man. She's down below in the galleys. That's er on Level Two if memort serves me- right?" said Batou, shaking hands with the master of the 'Outlaw Star'.

"Nice to see ya again, Captain." said the Major, shaking hands in turn.

"Say there Gene- I thought sure that Reds had fixed that shimatta rift. So oro are we doing back here again?" asked Batou.

"She did fix it. Then Doc 'Q' and Wolfie boy (Dr Wolf Von Bork his assistant researcher) reopened it to do some tom fool experiment! After that well you can guess the rest eh?" explained a rueful Starwind.

"Of all the stupid baka lamebrained Fxxxing ideas he's had this one's definitely the most Fxxxd up yet! Does he plan on fixing this mess anytime soon? Man am I bushed? Look Gene is it OK if we crash up here in one of the back bedrooms- just for tonight?" yawned makoto.

"Believe it or not guys we just shot our bolt and it don't seem to have worked at all! Crash up here? As far as I know there ain't nobody bunking up here so go ahead. You two look like ya need some sleep. You'd better get lil Tachy outta the galleys before the two Jersey Jerks have a kitten, conniption and a catfit! Ya remember how bonkers they went over Ed Elric's brother don't ya? They thought Alphonse had come right outta Camelot!" laughed Gene.

"Ya better go down and get her, Batou and bring her up here- quietly. I'll take the room behind the office. You and tachy take the one across the hall from it. G'Night." said the Major from Section Nine of the Terran Japanese Defense Ministry of a century ago.

"Tachy? The Major wants ya up here so I'm on my way down to get ya. Stay where ya are and wait for me- OK?" whispered Batou into his wristcom.

"Sure thing, Mr B." replied Tachy.

When Batou brought Tachy up to the bedroom he was crashing in for the night he pointed to a corner of the living room. "Now you get in there and power down for the night, Tachy. I'll see ya in the morning, girl. Good night." said Batou and he crashed onto his bunk. The Major was already fast asleep and snoring like a grampus across the hall.

At 0400 Revy Roberts and Neko Olson ended their guard duty shift when Leo and Mikey showed up to take over for them. Neko went down to her bunk in Mar's suite while Revy went upstairs to the bedroom she was using across from the ready room- the same one currently occupied by Batou and Tachy. Too tired to notice anything being amiss, she stripped down to sports bra and underbriefs, kicked off her sneakers and crawled into the upper bunk. Batou was asleep in the lower berth and Tachy was powered down in the shadowy corner beside the bathroom. The next morning she was in for a rude awakening!

"So oro happened last night, makoto? Ya get spooked so ya came over here to sleep with me or did ya just miss me, Honey? Time to get your ass up, gal! Rise 'n shine, sleepyhead! It's morning time!" Crack! Batou delivered a hard spank to his Major's derriere- or so he thought!

"Oro the Fxxxing Hell! Who hit me dammit?" howled an indignant and very pissed off Revy Roberts. Then she espied Batou. "Oro the Fxxx are ya doing in my bedroom, pal? Who the Fxxx are ya? Talk dammit!" she yelled, yanking out her twin 'Cutlass' cannons from beneath her pillow.

"Wow! You're sure a foxy babe! Where'd ya come from, Dollface? And just where the Hell have ya been all my life, man?" breathed Batou.

"Huh? I'm Revy Roberts and this is 'my' bedroom! Oro the Fxxx are ya doing in it? Ya some kinda pervert or something?" yelled Revy, leaping to the floor and pulling on sweats and jeans.

"Oro's with all the commotion, Mr Batou? Oh, it's you Miss Roberts. Good morning. Did you sleep well, ma'am?" yawned Tachy from her shadowy corner.

"Tachy? Do you know this whacko red-headed bimbo?" said a confused Batou.

Wham! A hard right crashed into his jaw which action elicited a yelp of pain from Revy! Her fist felt like it had just tried to punch a hole in a brick wall!

"Sorr but I'm a cyborg, Lady. My body's prothetic and strong as Kelvinite to boot. Hope ya didn't break your hand, kiddo. My name's Batou. That's Tachy over there. Your name seems to be Roberts- at least according to Tachy it is. She must have accessed the 'Angel 2' data files. And did anyone ever tell ya you're beautiful, Roberts?" said the strange looking dude she was sharing her bedroom with today.

"Kami! Gad, you ain't gonna ask me to have yer kids too, are ya?" demanded Revy who was still massaging her right hand.

"So Miroku the Mad Monk's back too eh? By the way er Roberts? You're new aboard her, ain't ya? (Revy nodded) So er did ya come through the rift too?" asked Batou.

Revy shook her kawaii head. "Yeah, I'm new here but nai, I did not zap in like you did although in a way I was sorta shanghaied! I'm here to teach the Academy recruits weapons and combat techniqies. My partner Rock (Obajime) is here to teach 'em all how to use computers and stuff like that. You er never answered my question, Mr batou. Oro the Fxxx are you and Tachy doing in my bedroom?" she demanded angrily.

"Starwind told us to crash in here for the night, Roberts. My Boss Lady's using the bedroom across the way. Sorry for cracking ya on the ass, ma'am! I er thought you were Makoto er I mean Major Kucinagi. Aw, let's go down and get some chow. I'll just collect my Boss Lady and then we'll split, Roberts." replied Batou. 'C'mon Tachy." he added.

"Can't I wait here for ya, Mr. B.? She's really scary!" whimpered the R2D2 thing. Revy went bug-aizued.

"No way, man! You guys got a 'Nammo' unit too?" yelled Revy.

"Nammo unit? Who? Tachy? Nai, she's a Tachikoma that is a computerized robotic android. She's loyal as jigoku (Hell) and well she does have her uses, Roberts." explained Batou.

"Call me Revy. Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am." said Revy a few moments later when they'd roused the Major. Makoto Kucinagi ignored the proffered outthrust hand and yawned.

"Yo there Boss lady! It's chowtime, man!" boomed Batou.

"Good morning, Major, ma'am." said Tachy brightly.

"Must you bozos always be so shimatta cheerful this early in the morning? Miss Roberts er I mean Revy? Is the 'Angel' still as informal as ever?" asked the Major and Batou grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Not that damned informal, Makoto! However, yo do look adorable in that getup! Those cute lil pandas (on her bikini underbriefs) really do suit ya, Honey!" chuckled the big guy before Revy darted past them and into Mako's bedroom. She yanked a black and white kimono off a hanger and turned to the Major.

"Here, ma'am. Lemme help ya." said Revy striking the portal release to shut the door. "Gomen er sorry about that, Honey but you were standing in the hallway in your undies! Let's get ya into this for now." she added, helping Mako inot the kimono and tying itsa obi (sash) for her.

"Man oh man! Now ya look like a lil panda doll, Boss Lady!" chortled Captain Batou but Major Kucinagi was fully awake now.

"Knock it the Hell off, Batou. Lead the way, Revy. I'm famished. You gonna bring that pile of junk along too? OK. I'm very sorry I said that about ya, Tachy. Christ, let's just eat already!" said Makoto and Revy escorted them to the lift and then to breakfast where a surprise awaited them all!

END of Ch 16. Ch 17 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how we'll do at the Gate? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K


	17. Chapter 17 'Ice Road In Space' or 'Spac

﻿ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Villa, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 17 without further preamble:-

Chapter 17

'Ice Road In Space?' or 'Space Age Truckers?'

"Damnation! Pinch me, Mako! I think I must still be dreaming, man! How the Hell did that thing get in here? It's humongous!" yelped an astonished Batou. The Major and Revy were speechless as were most of the other 'Angelites' in the rec room. Parked beside the bar was an ancient mammoth Terran 'semi rig' circa late 20th or early 21st Century. It was oro were at one time known as 'tractor and trailer trucks' and although the 23rd Century did have its own 'riggers' those trucks were space goers for the most part being either shuttles or starcrafts! Deep black in shade with gleaming silver chrome trim it bore the absurd moniker of 'Crow's Nest' proudly emblazoned across its gigantic hood.

"Where the Hell's Mallik? Is this somewhere near the Aklavik or Tuktoyaktuk? How about the Beaufort Sea even? How I got off the Ice Road is beyond me dammit! Just where the Fxxx am I anyway? Is that Alayakky maybe over there? (He pointed at the main junction of Hallway One and the gantryways near the lift banks) Wait! That ain't no highway! Where's the Fxxxing road gotten to? Hey! Somebody answer me blast ya! I'm Fxxxing lost!" howled a very large and very tall bearded dude who looked a lot like Saint Nick on a bad day! He was seated at the controls of the leviathan antique and he looked pissed as jigoku at the whole universe!

"Get that monstrosity away from my bar if you please, sir!" cried Rukia who (along with Ryuuk) had drawn BOD detail today. 'BOD' is of course 'bartender of the day'. The truck driver finally climbed out of his rig and walked over to the bar.

"Honey, you look a little more with it than these idiots do. Could ya please point me towards the road to Mallik?" he asked Rukia politely.

"Mallik? Isn't that out near the 'Rygiel Cluster'?" wondered Legato Bluesummers.

"Nai, it's down Kagura and Gysymeo way, ain't it?" countered Han.

"There's a village called Mullok on the dark side of Mars if that's it?" suggested the 'cowboy' (bounty hunter) Spike Steigel and Ryuuk chuckled.

"I do somehow seem to recall a really Kami (God) forsaken village of about a thousand souls way up in the frigid Arctic wastelands on Terra er the earth as this gentleman would know it. And the inhabitants did call it Mallik I believe. Perhaps our large tomo (friend) means that place?" said the odious shinigami death god.

"Thanks a lot, my friend. I see you've got your stick on the ice OK. (The guy had only seen the back of Ryuuk) So just how far from Mallik am I?" asked the big rig operator.

"Oh, I'd guess about a thousand lightyears or so." replied Jamie Wilson, one of the duo of 'Jersey Jerks' who along with his compadre Goat Smith hailed from the Terran American state of New Jersey.

"What kinda stuff are you on, man? My name's Hugh and I've got a deadline to make so I'd really appreciate it if you'd just let me get back on the ice road again. Just tell me how to get there and I'm gone." he said. The room exploded with laughter until--

A guy even taller and heavier than the newbie lumbered down the length of the bar and Hugh did a double take. This guy sure looked like he wasn't even human! He looked like a raptor- a dinosaur! "Feller, ya got any idea where ya might happen to be right now?" asked 'Dynamo' and Hugh slowly shook his head and lit up a smoke.

"You happen to be travelling aboard a starship way out in deep space nowhere near to this 'Mallik' of yours back on Terra er I mean your world, sir- Earth." explained the patient Troglodyte engineer. Then Ryuuk turned towards them and Hugh got his first real look at the shinigami!

"What zoo did he escape from eh?" asked the trucker punching Ryuuk's arm causing the death god to face the Terran. "Good God in Heaven! Another one! Where the Fxxing Hell am I- Never-NeverLand?" roared the rigger.

"There's four more like him down in the bays." advised Jon Harlock, the ship's new security chief. He pulled out a pen and spoke into it. "Kome? Jon here. Lock onto these coordinates I'm sending from the rec room and transport everything within a hundred kilos around them. Send this thing down to the bays but leave the operator here at the bar. I'll take care of him. Ready? Then energize- now, Lieutenant." trilled Jon and Hugh's mammoth 'Crow's Nest' Peterbilt semi rig vanished in the wink of an aizu!

"Where'd my Fxxxing truck go? Dammit all to Hell! Didn't I just tell ya I gotta get to Mallik as soon as possible? That I got a deadline to make? You damned idiots! If there's even a scratchy on my rig I'll--" yelled Hugh.

"Sit yourself down there and have a drink, mister while I try to explain something to you, sir." said a pert blonde in a strange looking uniform. She sported gleaming silver railroad tracks on her epaulettes which Hugh took to mean that she was a captain and probably the boss of this thing he seemed to be on so he listened to her. A half hour and several drinks later Marlene Angel had at last convinced Hugh that he hadn't accidentally blundered into an insane asylum. Then the big dude heard a familiar voice behind him and turned.

"Hullo there, Hugh. Wondered what had happened to ya when yer rig up and disappeared twenty kilos short of Mallik. Thank God you're safe, Hugh!" said a second tall and heavyset trucker.

"Anyone else here we know, Alex?" he asked and Alex nodded sagely.

"Yup. Drew, Eric and Bear are right behind me. Our trucks are downstairs next to yours, Hugh. Ya got any coffee back there, ma'am?" asked Alex and Rukia started pouring out mugs of steaming hot java for all hands. Drew, Eric and Bear walked into the rec room trailed by Nyssa.

"Rukia, these guys could all do with some nice hot java and I could go for a cup too. Arigatou.." she said and took a seat beside Bear at the bar.

Mar turned to Neko Olson. "Ya better get the Boss down here stat. Then find Whitey for me onegai." whispered the pert blonde navigator and the Catwoman scooted off.

"This may take quite awhile, fellas so onegai er please bear with us." said Mar before once again launching into her spiel.

"Ten-Hut! Marshall in the room, folks!" cried Legato, rising and snapping to attention when a striking redhead with aizu of purest emerald strode into the room and up to the bar.

"Gentlemen, may I present Marshall Keirran Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran, our commanding officer. Boss, this is Hugh the Polar Bear, Alex, Drew, Eric and Bear." said Mar who was performing the introductions.

"Her? Why she ain't much older than TJ was last year! She's the Captain? Great God in his Heaven!" said Alex, politely rising to his feet and removing his cap. The others silently followed suit.

"Kei? These gentlemen are truck drivers from--" began the blonde.

"The 21st Century Terran Arctic- the Canadian Northwest Territories. I know, kiddo." replied the Boss Lady.

"How'd ya know that, Reds?" demanded Revy Roberts.

"Because their pal here told me all about 'em, that's why. One of ya get Kome or Rally to transport the rig sitting in my Command Deck hallway down to to the bays with the rest of their toys stat." instructed the kimonoed firebrand.

"Hi guys! Boy, I thought I was never gonna see any of ya again!" said a tall pencil moustachioed guy with a Mohawk shock of bright aoishi (blue) coloured hair.

"Rick? We thought sure that you'd lucked out and were still on your way to Aput with that load of drainage pipe! So it's hail hail the gang's all here eh?" said Eric who sported a black moustache.

"There's good news and bad news, guys. The good news is that you're all here together and safely aboard my starship the 'Lovely Angel 2', however, the bad news is it ain't 2008- it's 2251 and I dunno for sure when or even if you're gonna get back to those er ice roads of yours, kids. We'll do our best of course but I can't give ya any guarantees. While you gents are our 'guests' you probably won't be doing any trucking (or will they?) and your rigs will stay down in our nice safe warm docking bays. Ya can amuse yourselves however ya like but ya will all be assigned duties as my crewmen. While you're aboard my ship you will pull your weight like everybody else does. Right now you are sitting at the bar in our rec room and next door is our dining hall and galleys. You'll get the grand tour later. The pens that Miss Neko is handing out are communicators although their range is limited to only a few hundred thousand kilos. You'll also be given PDOs, personal data organizers. I take it you've all heard of cell phones? (They all held aloft their own cell phones) Well our PDOs are sorta like them except they've got vidscreens, medical tricorder scans, computers and a whole bunch of other good crap built into 'em as well. Light is handing out wristchromos to ya so ya can keep track of the time. I know they look like Terran wristwatches but they're a lot different as you'll be able to see when you get yours. After chow Villa will be issuing you weapons. Why you ask? Because all 3WA crewmen carry arms at all times. There are no exceptions to this rule and until further notice, gentlemen, you are all temporary 3WA operatives. Go along with Nyssa and Revy who will assign quarters to ya and get ya all settled in. Welcome aboard, kids!" said Kei, accepting three fingers of 'Jameson's' (Irish whiskey) from Rukia and draining it in one pull.

"Who the Fxxx are you people and what in the Hell's this 3WA of yours?" shouted Bear.

"The 3WA stands for 'World Welfare Works Association' and it's the peacekeeping arm of 'UG' the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies'. We are tro-cons or trouble consultants which are sorta like Terran 'Interpol' police agents or intergalactic cops if ya prefer. However, out here we 'are' the law, gentlemen and this is a patrol starship. Now as you can see by looking around ya we're really quite informal around here but I do insist that ya remain under arms at all times and I will accept no excuses, gents. That's all. Nyssa. Revy. Take 'em next door for some chow. Dismissed." said the young Boss with finality.

About an hour later Kei was relaxing in her quarters when her door klaxon chirped. "Come." she called and the portal swished aside to admit a startled Alex who stood there cap in hand.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, glancing around Kei's living room.

"Nai er not at all. I mean of course you ain't. C'mon in, kid." she replied and waved him to a chair opposite herself. "Onegai osawaru er please sit down, Alex. May I offer you a drink?" she added and he took the indicated chair which was quite comfy.

Alex, however, shook his head. "Sorry ma'am but I'm a teetotaler and I er don't drink alcohol." he replied.

"OK then how about something non-alcoholic? Coffee? Tea? Juice? Soda? Milkshake? I can replicate anything you like, tomo." she said and Alex finally grinned.

"Anything? Well ma'am back home in Yellowknife (the capitol city of the Northwestern Territories of Terran Canada and Alex's hometown) my wife makes old-fashioned 'sasparilla', a carbonated soda pop but it's sorta hard to find anyplace else outside of Western Canada." he chuckled.

Kei smiled. "Sasparilla, old-fashioned, iced and very cold in a frosty mug and java, my usual way and very hot onegai." she ordered and miraculously a frothy mug of icy cold sasparilla materialized alongside of a mug of steaming hot coffee. The redhead handed the cold drink to Alex and picked up her hot java. Alex gingerly tasted the concoction and beamed.

"Exactly the way my wife makes it at home! Amazing! Thank you, Captain." he said.

"It's Marshall actually but everyone calls me either Kei or Boss." she replied. "Now Alex, did ya want something special or did ya just drop by for a chat?" she asked and the big rig trucker frowned.

"Ma'am, I was just wondering about our cargoes on our trucks downstairs. That stuff we're hauling is worth millions of dollars and it is desperatley needed at Mallik and soon. So I was just wondering when and how we're gonna get back home, Reds?" he asked boldly and Kei stared grimly at him before replying.

"First, rest assured about your cargoes. My docking bays are air-conditioned and patrolled constantly. As to when or how you'll be getting back home well Alex tomo mine that is one question I can't answer right now. Ya see you guys came through a frigging hole in the fabric of the universe itself and since both the space and time it exists in fluctuates we cannot just er push your big rigs back through it to Terra. We--" explained Kei until her door klaxon chirped again.

"Yeah? Who is it?" she called.

"I must speak with you, Boss, however, if I am disturbing you I will wait and tell you tomorrow, my child. I apologize for bothering you so late. Good night." said Whitey's voice.

"Wait! Whitey! Don't go! I ain't busy! Alex, hit that panel next to ya marked 'PR' (portal release) and let him in onegai." said Kei, indicating the controls next to her door.

"This one, Reds?" asked Alex, hitting the 'PR' panel. The door shot back and Alex was staring at a small myopic gentleman wearing horn-rimmed spectacles circa the Terran 1890s.

"Ah, it's Mr. Alex isn't it? Call me Whitey, sir. Everyone else around here does." said the newcomer, shaking hands with the astonished ice roader.

"Pleased to meet you er Whitey. Hey Reds? Just who is this fellow anyway?" asked Alex and Kei smiled and waved Whitey to a seat beside her on the sofa.

"Believe it or not, tomo Alex he's one of the two 'Guardians of All the Universes'- he's the White one. I've lost track of his counterpart- the 'Black Guardian' but I think he's back at the Academy on 'Shimougou' with the vacuumhead er I mean Yuri.." chortled the redhead.

"No, my dear, he most certainly is not. He is here- with us actually. The fool's been trying to tempt Jerry Lewis and his 'WOOHP' spygirls over to his dark side but so far they all think he's just a harmless kook." explained White. Alex exploded suddenly.

"Look here, what about our deadlines, Miss Reds? When can we get back to our ice roading trips?" demanded a worried Alex and Whitey patted his shoulder.

"Have no fears in that regard, friend Alex. Time is relative, that is, it moves differently from place to place and time era to time era. (Alex looked like he thought Whitey was one brick shy of a load and definitely did 'not' have his stick on the ice!) What I mean is when you do get back to this ice road place of yours in AD 2008 back on Terra little if any time will have passed there while you have been away. It will seem like you gentlemen have been gone no more than a very few minutes. And as to when you 'can' go back there- unfortunately not for a good while. You see bringing the 'Angel' here to 'Warrior's Gate', a site beyond both time and space was 'supposed' to have sent everyone back home but well--" began the kindly old man who started to fidget this way and that until--

"It didn't work." finished Kei for him.

"So it's back to the old drawing board, I'm afraid." said Whitey.

"And just what do we do in the meantime, sir?" demanded Alex. A new voice boomed out from the vidscreens:-

"Oro you are paid to do if you er don't mind working for us while you're stuck here in AD 2251." said the voice from the vidscreens which showed the craggy care-worn face of Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner.

"We're paid to drive the big rigs and deliver cargo if that really is any of your business, sir. Do you always just butt into other people's conversations whenever ya feel like it, friend?" yelled Alex.

"Hiya Charlie. Oro do ya mean by that? Gomen (Sorry), sir. This is Alex from AD 2008 Terran Canada. Alex, this is our boss, Territorial Sector Chief Charles Garner and I do believe he may have a job for you and the boys. Am I right, Charlie?" asked Kei.

"Right as rain, Deirdre. As you already know we are in the process of rebuilding 'Gysymeo' after you managed to blow up most of it. (Alex went white and glanced towards the exit worriedly. 'It was not my fault, sir and you know it, man.' mumbled the redhead and Whitey grinned) Well they need supplies desperately and the only way in is up the 'Tomoko River' and then across the 'Kanzaki Sea'. ('Why can't we just beam all their crap down to 'em or simply land one of our shuttles there at the site, Charlie?' asked the Marshall, firing up a cheroot and offering one to each of her guests. Both Whitey and Alex declined) The er solar winds, Deirdre? Did ya forget about them? Try to beam something down through those things and it's liable to end up anywhere on the blasted planet! As far as landing a ship there- the ice will not support that much weight (a shuttle weighs about as much as six fully loaded semi rigs) and the heat from its thrusters would melt right through the surface of the ice. However, if you were to put the 'Angel' down on that Northern escarpment above the 'Fujitsuki (Foo-ya-soo-kee) Ocean and offload Alex, his tomos and their semi rigs there they could make the run up the 'Tomoko' and then across the 'Kanzaki' to 'Basilisk' camp. That is of course 'if' they're interested in the job." explained Garner.

"How thick is the ice there, sir?" asked the ever prudent Alex.

"A meter (39.37 inches or a bit longer than a yard) or so." replied the TSC.

"And how much per load?" was the ice roader's next question.

"The heaviest load will be 12,000 metric tons but 'Gysymeo's' gravity is only half that of Terra's and the air is much denser. (Alex moved his index and middle fingers against his thumb) Oh I see. The pay is 500 credits that is (Garner calculated a bit on his PDO) 6,000 Canadian dollars per load and we will have at least 175 loads to be moved. You gentlemen can make yourselves a lot of money on this 'dash for the cash' run." said Garner.

"Just oro do ya mean you'll 'have' at least 175 loads to move? Where's all this stuff at now, Charlie?" demanded the fiery Amazon and Garner hedged a bit.

"Now Deirdre, we do need for you to pick up these supplies first. They're at our 3WA base in er 'Masane City' on 'Rygiel 9' in the 'Kappa' quadrant." explained her chief.

"Oro! 'Rygiel 9'? Ain't that right smak dab in the middle of that shimatta 'Andorrian' uprising?" yelled the redhead spilling her java. Alex and Whitey dabbed up the mess with napkins.

"Hai love but it really isn't too dangerous a mission and 'Basilisk' really needs those supplies before this year's yearly night sets in." said Garner.

"Yearly night?" queried Alex.

"Yeah. Every other year on 'Gysymeo' is a year of perpetual daylight while the alternate year is a year of perpetual night. Don't be fooled thogh. That daylight is more like a foggy day in old London town back on Terra and Charlie forgot to tell ya about the constant blizzards, the damned solar winds which gust from ten to ten thousand kilos and hour and of course the planet's gravity well. Oro all that means is you will have at most two and a half solar months , about seventy solar days, to get all this shit up to 'Basilisk' and us off the planet again. If we miss that gravity well 'window' my ship will be stuck on 'Gysymeo' for an entire year! (Kei sighed) OK Charlie, you win. If it's OK with Alex and the rest of his fellow ice roaders I'll go after the stuff but I will make the pickup by night under cover of darkness when it's safer for us to do it. Of course I'm still gonna 'cloak' the 'Angel' for the trip to 'Rygiel 9'. Lemme see now- 'Rygiel 9' is 6,000 lightyears away from here so it's gonna take us a whole week to get there. (Alex's aizu popped) Then another day or night actually to load up at 'Masane' and then another three day jaunt to get to 'Gysymeo'. That's eleven or twelve solar days all told. Then two and a half months give or take while we wait for the ice guys to do their thing and another week and a half to get home to 'Furool (Foo-lon) City' on 'Shimougou'. That's almost four entire months away from that shimatta Academy? And no vacuumhead to boot? Count me in, man! Alex? Call your pals and have 'em meet us in my ready room up on Level Nine in fifteen minutes. Just tell the lift to take ya to the ready room- stat." said Kei. Then she frowned.

"Four months? Oro do we do if Cueball and Wolfie find the cure while we're gone?" she demanded suddenly and Garner paled.

"Ask Whitey. Garner out." said Charlie, blanking out his vidscreen.

"Oro the Fxxx's he yapping about, Whitey?" asked Kei crossly and Whitey paled.

"I am a guardian and so is Mr Black. We can and will send all of your 'guests' back home 'after' 'Basilisk' is resupplied. Not until then though. We promised Mr Galadriel, Boss. So if you (Alex), the 'Polar Bear' (Hugh), Drew, Eric, Rick and Bear really want to get back home you'll have to agree to our terms and soon." said Whitey.

"And if we're to be sure of catching that gravity well 'window' my ship's gotta lift off for 'Rygiel 9' as soon as possible- not later than noon ashita. That means noon tomorrow, boys." added Kei. Alex started to sweat even though the temperature was a comfy 32 Kelvin (75 degrees Fahrenheit)!

END of Ch 17. Ch 18 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	18. Chapter 18 'Basilisk Or Bust' or 'Rampa

DISCLAIMER: OK Rio, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T for the use of his Angels. Arigatou a lot to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left ya all up in the air last time around so let's get to Ch 18 w/o further preamble:-

Chapter 18

'Basilisk Or Bust!' or 'Rampage On Rygiel'

Fifteen minutes later Kei had changed into more dignified attire as befitted her rank- sweats and sneakers. Along with Legato, Mar and Rally she faced Alex and Hugh the Polar Bear, Drew the Crybaby and Eric, Bear and Rick across the huge conference table in her ready room. The two 'Guardians' and Doctor Six stodd behind the six truckers and his ward Peri Winkle Brown was busily taking notes at the other end of the table. After all Peri was the new yeoman, wasn't she? A 'yeoman' by the by is an old military term for a secretary or a clerk usually aboard ship.

Whitey had just laid out Uncle Vito Galadriel's (He was the commander and 'god' of 'UG' and the 3WA and by extension the 'Galactic Command' and 'Starfleet' as well) proposal to them.

"I'm in!" yelled Drew and Rick at the same time.

"Why not? Money's money." agreed Hugh.

"Work is work no matter where or indeed when it is so yeah count me in too." said Eric.

"What do you think of this deal of theirs, Alex?" asked Bear and slowly Alex nodded his head.

"I've got eleven kiddies at home so of course I say yes." replied Alex and Bear nodded as well and raised his hand.

"I might as well make it unanimous, I guess. I'm in too." he said.

"Great! Mar? Legato? Get Nyssa to lay in a course for 'Kappa' Quad. Mar, you're a Captain now so I am giving you command of my 'Angel' temporarily. Get a flight crew together and lift off immediately if not sooner. Whitey, is there any reason for keeping our displaced folks who wanna stay in 2251 locked up in that 'zero room' anymore? (Whitey shook his head) Then in the morning they are coming outta there. We're gonna be short-handed enough around here so I'll need as much help as I can get. Mar, the comm is yours. I'm going to bed. The rest of ya are dismissed. G'Night. Arigatou (Thanks) to all of ya." said the Boss and she left for her bunk.

"Need us anymore tonight, Cap?" asked Hugh.

"Nai. Get some sleep. Mornings seem to come pretty early aboard the 'Angel', gents, that they do. Sweet dreams guys." replied Mar as she and Legato left for the bridge. No rest for the weary it seems. After that the two 'Guardians' went their respective ways.

"Transcribe those notes and then upload your report to everyone's PDO. Do you remember how to do that, Peri?" asked Doctor Six and Peri yawned and nodded.

"Good. After you do that you'd best hit the sack, Periwinkle." he said with a grin.

"Oh thank you, kind sir. Pleasant dreams, Doctor." she replied.

By dawn the 'Angel' was a few hundred lightyears closer to her destination. After breakfast, Alex and his 'ice lords' were summoned to the holodecks on Level Eight.

"We have to meet them where, Alex?" asked Eric doubtfully.

"Miss 'Cat' (Rally Vincent) said we were to just tell the lift to take us to the holodecks. That's all she told me when she called me this morning." replied Alex.

"Are ya sure we ain't in Oz or Wonderland?" asked Drew sarcastically.

"It sure as Hell feels more like Paradise around here what with all the pretty girls eh?" said Rick.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place when we go back home." said Bear.

"I still can't get over Reds having sasparilla just like I get at home." said Alex.

"Any idea what Rally wants to show us?" asked Hugh the Polar Bear.

"Nope. She just said to be up there by ten hundred hours. Apparently they use military time here. That's ten o'clock AM in the morning, Drew." explained Alex. The svelte Terran brunette bounty hunter was waiting for them by the lift on eight when the 'ice lords' were deposited next to the holodecks.

Last evening's light grey kimono had been replaced by the now familiar 3WA TC uniform- wine coloured blazer, black pullover jersey, matching black pants, short black 'Chukka' boots and fingerless black gloves while silver 'Lieutenant' bars gleamed on 'Cat's' epaulettes as she frowned at the ice roaders and pointed at her wrist chromo. "I told ya to have 'em here by ten hundred hours not half past, Alex." scolded Rally.

"It ain't Alex's fault, ma'am. Drew and Rick kept punching elevator panels at random. I'm dizzy from all the ups and downs of that crazy thing." said the 'Polar Bear'.

"Follow me, guys." she said resignedly and threw open a door and led them into a dank barren windowless metal room barely large enough for the seven of them!

"If this is your idea of a joke, madam, it is not funny!" said an angry Bear.

"Quiet, Bear. 'CC'? Activate Rally 3, Subroutine Gysymeo, Scene 1-A, Tomoko River and Kanzaki Sea to Basilisk, onegai." she said and the room they were standing in vanished! Now the seven of them were standing on the banks of a wide ice-choked river which seemed to stretch on forever! In the far distance one could just barely discern a much larger expanse of frozen water- the Kanzaki Sea more than likely since the river had to be the Tomoko. All around them howled winds of titanic force and speed while snow and ice pounded down incessantly. No roads were visible at all in this terrifying grey coloured whiteout. The cold was excruciating and cut through their clothing like a razor edged blade!

"What the Fxxx! Just where in the Hell are we, Lt Vincent?" demanded Drew who was stamping his feet and blowing on his hands.

"Yeah and why's it all of a sudden so Fxxxing freezing in here, man?" yelled Eric.

Then they noticed Rally. All warm, snug and comfy cozy in a heavy hooded parka, thick snow pants, heavy trail boots and fur-lined mittens! "Oh, I beg your pardons. Do forgive me, gentlemen, please. 'CC'? Onegai put them all into male 3WA winter uniforms and ice world gear. Arigatou tomo mine." instructed 'Cat' and instantly Alex and his tomos were wearing gear almost identical to her own.

"Welcome to 'Gysymeo', boys or at least to its simulation. This place is called a 'holodeck' and as you can all see, hear, smell, taste and feel it is equipped with 5-D- totally virtual reality. We arranged this demo to help you all get acclimated to oro you'll be driving in a week from now. You're really lucky to be going to 'Gysymeo' in 'winter daylight' rather than 'winter night' like it was in when I was there last year. Look, kids (Damnation! I must be picking up the Boss's bad habits!) I'm a Terran er Earther same as you. 'Kitten' (Mae Hopkins the Blonde Bomber) and i are from Chicago, Illinois in the good old USofA so all of this crap was new to us at first too. Anyway- this is oro the Hell you'll be driving through nonstop until the job's done. You can expect winds of Satanic force and speed, everlasting blizzards, endless greyouts, a lot less gravity and of course the 'gravity well' which is sort of like a great big Van Allen radiation belt encircling the planet. We can't blast our way through the blamed thing, however, every so often a 'window' appears and allows us to pass through it safely. The 'well' Kei mentioned refers to a reverse thrust wind at the core of this belt which operates exactly like a black holde in deepest space. Think of the 'air void' or 'wind tunnel' in Miroku's right hand which pulls in everything in its immediate vicinity. (The boys had met the 'mad monk' last night in the rec room where he'd been propositioning all the new babes aboard ship) That's why the Kei doesn't wanna miss her 'window' and be stuck here on 'Gy' for a whole year! We've simulated rigs for ya to practice on. Even though 'Basilisk' has a fully stocked machine shop to our mechanics and techs your trucks are antiques and hard to find parts for meaning they'll have to replicate parts per your specifications. This is a well-equipped sim with holographic personnel so ask them or 'CC' for anything you may need or want. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you. Lunch is whenever you wanna eat. Your rigs are in that shed over to the East. Sayonara for now and good luck." said rally and she left them to report to Mar, her temporary commander-in-chief.

"Well? Are you chaps going to just stand there all day or are you going to start loading up eh?" said a very irritated voice from behind them.

"Where the devil'd you come from, friend? You weren't standing there a few seconds ago." demanded Alex.

"I'm Marty Zigmar- your 'truck push' (the dude in charge of keeping track of cargo loads). It's my job to get you guys loaded up and on your way to 'Basilisk'." replied a tall and rangy guy with jet black hair and wearing 3WA maroon and black. Now another voice broke in.

"Gentlemen, you are the only real persons here on this holodeck. The others you meet here are 'holographs' or 'holograms' created per Miss Hellcat's (Rally) orders. Your rigs are in that shed back there. If that's all then may I suggest that you get to your driving and haul some ass!" said 'CC' merrily.

"Holy shit! He ain't kidding! Looky over there, boys!" yelled Rick and he pointed to six shiny semi rigs in the shed behind them which had not even been there a few minutes before. They loaded up and began to 'haul ass' up the Tomoko and across the Kanzaki to Basilisk. Several exhausted hours later the ice road brigade was spent- beat! Those simulated conditions had been sheer Hell! Even the mighty 'Polar Bear' (Hugh) was a total wreck when the half dozen weary Terran truckers finally stumbled up to the rec room's bar.

Legato was BOD and plunked down each guy's preferred beverage in front of him even before the ice roaders had ordered anything! Legato is a mind-reading 'BetaZoid'- remember? As Alex picked up his 'sasparilla' soda a voice of thunder behind them almost made him drop it.

"You clowns were pa-thet-ic out there today! I sure as Hell hope ya can drive better for real than ya did in simulation today! Otherwise ya might just as well throw in the towels, boys! I took it easy on ya, children when I designed that deck you've been playing on all day! The real 'Gysymeo' is gonna be a hundred times worse than that 'walk in the park' I set up for ya! If you guys are oro passes for truck drivers on Terra we are really in trouble, man!" yelled an exasperated Faye Valentine who had set up the holodeck's 'Gysymeo' sims for Rally Vincent.

"Look here Missy, you just wait until ya see us in action- in 'real' action- next week! We'll sure as Hell show ya who's pathetic, old gal!" thundered Bear who looked about as ferocious as a tame kitten. Faye rankled at the 'old gal' reference but said nothing. Suddenly-

"I sure as jigoku (Hell) hope so, tomo mine! I wouldn't wanna be sneakin' into a Fxxxing warzone for nothing, ya know so you guys had better not let us down! Practice all you want. The holodeck's all yours. If ya don't wanna practice you don't have to, however, you'd better be shimatta (damned) sure ya can get the job done when the time comes, kiddies!" warned the Boss. She, Faye and Rally were standing in the rec room's doorway.

Drew decided to ask a stupid question. "You didn't really mean all that crap about all of us always being er armed, did ya, ma'am?" he chuckled.

"Of course I meant it, tomo. I never say anything that I don't mean, mister." replied the redhead coolly.

"Then er why the devil ain't the three of ya armed right now, mum?" demanded Eric and the other five smirked. Instead of answering him Kei nodded to Faye and Rally. Without a word each one of them flipped their blazer back to reveal an ion cannon nestled in its shoulder holster. Kei gazed steadily at the ice road troupe.

"I expect all six of ya to be similarly armed the next time I see ya." she warned quietly. Hoist the storm flags high when the Boss gets real quiet like that because it usually means that all Hell's about to break loose, folks!

Bear hastily apologized for his outburst and the trio of kawaii deadly beauties left for the bridge. After they'd gone Eric glowered daggers at Drew.

"Who in the Sam Hell ever told you that you knew how to drive a rig, Drew?" he yelled.

"Yeah, that's right, man! He almost cut me off when I was roundin' that big old cliff going onto the Kanzaki!" agreed Rick.

"All I gotta say is that the good Lord was looking out for me when Drew almost pushed me into Bear, that he surely was." said Alex and he crossed himself several times.

"He'd damned well better stay the Hell outta my way next week when we do the real thing!" roared an angry 'Polar Bear' (Hugh).

"Shut the Fxxx up- all of ya! It wasn't my damned fault!" yelled Drew.

"Well it sure as the Fxxx wasn't my mine! Maybe you're gonna tell us that your brakes weren't no good like ya said last year on that run to 'Diavik' (a diamond mine in the Terran Arctic outside of Yellowknife in the Canadian Northwest Territories- about 675 miles south of Inuvik) in my truck? Only ya can't say that because we ain't driving real rigs now are we?" howeled the 'Polar Bear' and--

"If the good Lord--" began Alex.

"Is mentioned once more I will have Ryuuk introduce you to him, my dear sir!" exploded Light Yagami who was sick and tired of the ice brigade's constant bickering!

"All the Hell I said was I did not ask to end up here at this damned place over two hundred years in our own future on a space jalopy run by a bunch of dizzy dipstick broads!" whispered Drew and the 'Polar Bear' nodded his head slowly.

"Yeh. That's something we can both agree on, pal." replied Hugh.

"The good Lord--" ventured Alex but Eric kicked him in the shin and he hesitated.

"Leave Alex alone, man! That little punk ass kid don't scare me none! It's still six to one, ain't it? I like those odds!" said Rick angrily.

"It's really six to two counting 'Ryuuk', that 'shinnygummy' thing of his!" whispered Bear.

"All the Hell he's (Light Yagami) gotta do to kill ya is to write down your name in his little book is the way I heard it, guys! So if I were you, Alex, I sure as Hell would not get him riled up, that I would not!" breathed Eric.

"Point taken, my firend. I'll shut up for awhile, that I will." replied Alex.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I'm going back up and practice some more." said Bear. "Anyone else coming up?" he asked and all of them nodded except Rick.

"How about you, 'Oil Pan'? (an insider truckers' joke because back on Terra Rick broke an oil pan on one truck and wrecked a second while he even managed to screw up a third!) You coming too?" asked Drew.

"I think I'll just check out the pretty ladies here around the bar but do have yourselves a good run up there, fellas." said Rick before one of Hugh's 'Polar Bear' meathooks spun him around to face the bigger ice roader.

"We gotta depend on each other if we're gonna survive this wacked out gig, man! I sure as Hell don't like driving on an untested ice road especially with a bozo like you that drives the way you do, me old boyo! You've already had one accident and put two rigs in the Fxxxing shop back home so you will practice with us or I will damned well know the reason why!" Hugh bellowed while he force marched Rick out the door and to the lift. For the duration of the voyage the ice brigade faithfully practiced driving over the treacherous and deadly ice roads of 'Gysymeo' until Hugh and Alex were actually complimenting Drew!

Jon Harlock (Harley) dropped in to watch a few times and gave them a few pointers. "Be careful and if the ice turns into a black looking-glass get the Hell off of it as quickly as ye can 'cause that'll mean the ice there be less than half a meter thick." he advised.

"Wait a minute, Harley! Didn't 'Cat' just tell us that the average temperature on 'Gysymeo' this time of year was like minus eight hundred degrees Fahrenheit or something?" demanded Rick.

"Aye laddie but on 'Gysymeo' the freezing point for liquids is only minus seven hundred and ninety degrees Fahrenheit giving ye no more temprerature fluctuation than ten degrees or so either way. The Tomoko be about sixteen kilos deep and the Kanzaki be well over fifty but at some points she be bottomless, lads and the half gravity pull of the planet's twelve moons plays Hell with the tides. Remember that on 'Gysymeo' Tomoko as well as all other fresh water bodies are effected by the tides same as the salt water oceans and seas. And those tidal swell waves crest betwixt sixty and a hundred meters in the seas and the oceans but only twixt ten and fifteen meters in the rivers and lakes. (Suddenly all six of the hardened ice road veterans went ashen-faced!) Now dinna be getting all discouraged, laddies. There be a vital piece of equipment available to ye here which ye dinna have back on Terra. Ye'll all be wearing that thing with your ice world gear just like that one that Mr Drew be wearing now. (Jon pointed to a D-ring dangling from the compact backpack strapped to Drew's back) Mr Drew, onegai (please) pull that D-ring on your pack if ye dinna mind." said Jon and Drew, apprehensive as ever, gingerly did as he'd been bidden.

Whoom! Instantly Drew's entire body was encased in a clear cocoon made of micro-mithril Kelvinite and Drew looked like he had just gained over five hundred kilos! "That 'cold suit' be thermally insulated and airtight, waterproof, shock resistant, self-contained and totally safe, lads. Dinna struggle, son. Ye be perfectly protected and that liquid filling up the cocoon be 'Landocine' and it do have a high oxygen content. It be comoletely breathable and it'll last for one hundred and twenty solar hours, boyos. The stuff contains nutrients so ye willna starve to death nor die of thirst while ye be waiting to be rescued. Just inflate it when you jump outta your rig and ye'll be fine." explained Harley.

Han and Legato briefed them on the ice world's quirks and then at last Mae, Neko and Revy coached them on the use of weapons. Kei had decided to have all of them carry Mark XII's and that's when they hit a snag. Alex flat out refused to bear (no pun intended folks) arms as it was against the 'way of the good Lord' so finally an exasperated Kei gave in. So long as the other five bore arms Alex did not have to!

On the final day of the seven day voyage at 0900 (9 AM) Gene Starwind announced that they had at last reached the outer markers of their destination and then at 1100 (11 AM) came his call that the inner markers were in sight! Just past lunchtime came planetfall at the Northern escarpment overlooking the 'Fujitsuki Ocean' and the six Terran semi rigs were offloaded and driven onto the cliff trail beside the ocean.

Each one of the ice roaders was kitted out in 3WA ice world gear and one of those specially designed cold weather survival suit cocoon bubbles was strapped to each guy's back. Then they were each handed a Mark XII ion cannon and three spare power packs. Everyone that is except Alex. "Where are the bullets for those things, Miss 'Cat'?" asked a curious Alex. Remember that since Alex was excused from bearing arms by the Boss he had also been excused from the mandatory weapons classes as well.

"Ion cannons fire plasma energy bolts not projectiles, Alex." explained Rally 'Cat' Vincent.

"It still ain't too late to grow up and get one for your very own, Alex." teased the 'Polar Bear' drawing an imaginary bead on the 'Marathon Man' (An insider joke referring to Alex since he and Hugh and Eric had the most experience on ice road trucking on Terra) himself.

"No thanky, Hugh. I'm just fine like this." replied Alex.

"OK gents, your trucks are just outside those airlocks with their power units (engines) running. The 3WA's 'truck push' (the dude in charge of the move) here is Suba er Subaltern Saiga Sumaru and he'll be providing you with vidmaps and holocharts of 'Gysymeoan' ice roads. He will assign the cargoes and get you loaded up and on your way to 'basilisk' so from now on just consider Suba Saiga your new Boss. Look after yourselves out there and stay in relay contact with Saiga. Report any problems to him and he'll help you out. My 'Angel' and her shuttles are just too damned heavy to bring any farther up the ice so we will all stay here. See you guys in the spring. Good luck and keep your sticks on the ice eh, boyos." said the fiery red-headed Hellcat. So saying she shook each ice man's hand then spun on her heels and left for the bridge.

"Hullo there, Boss. Our boyos get off OK?" asked Kome.

"Yeah, they're gonna be just fine I think. Gene, 'cloak' the 'Angel 2' after we've moved the shuttles and all the other transports into the ice caverns." ordered Kei.

"Oro ice caverns would they be, Reds?" asked Starwind and the redhead pointed at the forward viewscreens showing the craggy cliffs above the ship.

"Those ice caverns up there, kid. Legato, load our shuttles up with three months of supplies and don't forget plenty of my 'golden elixirs' (Irish whiskeys), boyo. Jon, break out a skysled. We're gonna recon the area." said the redhead.

"Who's we?" demanded Jon Harlock suspiciously.

"You and me, Mar and Mugghi. Now move it! I want us all settled into our new digs by suppertime, man!" replied the Boss impatiently. Jon nodded and ordered the two 'soul reapers' to prep a skysled and stand by with it in the bays. Rukia was impressed by the big enclosed flying sled having never ever seen its like before. Ichigo hadn't either except on that old Terran tv show 'Jonny Quest' but of course he didn't tell Rukia that. Mugghi had the power units humming when Kei and Jon jogged into the bays a few moments later trailed by a very sleepy Mar who was still zipping up her flightsuit and pulling on parka, cap and gloves. Poor Marlene's shift had only ended at ten hundred hours (10 AM) but duty called and at 1400 (2 PM) when Mugghi had just about rung the klaxon off her portal here she was back again. Mar rested her blonde head against Jon's comfy shoulder and had soon dozed off. Kei snapped the skysled's roof shut and Mugghi rocketed out of the airlocks and up to the ice caverns above them.

Were these the self same ice caverns where they'd hidden from Johnny Berringer and his band of lunatics almost two years ago? Since no rocky promenade fronted them Kei decided that they weren't those ice caverns although under their present circumstances they were quite ideal.

"That centre cavern we'll use for the 'Hammerhead' (Jett Black's shuttle), the 'Flying Falcon' (Han Solo's shuttle) and the 'Lady Foucault' (Bulma Brief's timeship). The 'TARDIS' (Doctor Six's timeship) stays aboard the 'Angel 2' though. The 'Leo' and the 'Donnie' take the two point caverns on either end of the ledge. The 'Mikey' goes in next to the 'Leo' and the 'Raph' goes in beside the 'Donnie'. (The 'Leonardo', 'Donnatella', 'Michaelangelo' and 'Raphael' are the 'Angel 2's' own personal shuttles). With the 'Angel 2' directly below us we'll have any invading intruders trapped in a deadly crossfire so this spot'll do us quite nicely. Legato, assign five or ten of our crewmen to each of our shuttles and have 'em pack up just the essentials for a three month sojourn. You will pilot the 'Raph', Mar gets the 'Leo', Kome takes the 'Mikey' and of course KR (Keitarou Riff, the 'Angels' godson) gets the 'Donnie'. Han, Bulma and Jett will pilot their own crafts. Tell Kiva that the 'Angel 2' will be her responsibility for the next few months and that she is 'not' repeat 'not' to drop the 'Angel's' 'cloak' for any reason oro soever. I'm sending Jon and Mar back to help out. Mugghi and I are gonna stay right here so Mar's gonna pack up my kit for me. Jon's in charge of the shuttle move so he will command all four of our shuttles and the rest of the transports too. Jon will, of course, ride back here with you aboard the 'Raph', got it? One more thing, Legato. I want 'all' of our 'zero room' guests placed aboard the shuttles. It'll be up to you to decide which of our 'newbies' accompany them. I would, however, like 'Cat' (Rally Vincent) to remain aboard to monitor the ice road traffic and keep me advised of our ice brigade's progress. Tell her to watch that gravity well like a 'Ligurian' hawk and to contact us PDQ pronto if it starts misbehaving. Ice world gear and inflatable 'cold suits cocoons' for everyone aboard those shuttles and that includes me and Mugghi so make sure Mar packs one for each of us as well. See ya in an hour or so, Blue. Kei out." said the Boss finally. Meanwhile on the ice roads of 'Gysymeo'--

"What the Fxxx's in those bags back there, Saggy?" yelled Hugh the 'Polar Bear' and the 3WA suba (a Ninja from the 'Village Hidden In the Stars') grinned at the big galoot.

"It's 'LNT', 'Lambonite Triascetylene Thermite', Hughie. It's a high density explosive so be real careful 'cause it's very volatile and a mite on the unstable side too. It's concentrated so a hunk the size of a chocolate 'Chunky' square would completely level our 3WA HQ building in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' as well as half of 'Shimougou' into the damned bargain. Onegai don't play with it, Hughie. You shouldn't have any problems finding 'Basilisk'- up this trail to the 'Tomoko River' and follow that 230 kilometers then hang a left at the 'Kanzaki Sea' and follow it 530 kilos North to the camp. If you'd like we can tweak up the speed to a quarter of a warp on your rigs? Rick! Careful with that warp core! Easy there, Drew! That Kelvinite sheet may be small but it still tips the scales at 430 kilos! Alex! Did you pick up a vidmap and a holochart? Fine. Bear! Go gently with that anti-grav trolley! Those power packs are bloody deadly! Eric? Oh there you are. OK, you'll be going out first since you're hauling the 'TLQ's' er the temporary living quarters. Oro? Well, that red and white capsule you're tossing up in the air and catching is a fifty meter long quonset hut so don't accidentally drop it. The order of march is as follows:- Eric, Alex, Hugh, Drew, Rick with Bear bringing up the rear. Let's get a move on, boyos!" instructed Suba Sumaru.

"How long will the 'Tomoky' and the the 'Kanzi' stay frozen, Saggy?" asked a worried Rick.

"Forever so don't worry, Rick. 'Gysymeo' is an ice world and that means it's frozen permanently." replied the newly promoted Suba.

"Then how comes it that we got only a couple of months to finish this here hauling job, son?" demanded Bear.

"The gravity well 'window' is why, sir. This planet is constantly bombarded with tachion particle beams of Gamma radiation as well as intense solar storms. The gravity well keeps everything in check but it also acts as a sort of barrier, however, for short cycles of time openings do develop in the well allowing spacecrafts to pass through it. We call 'em er 'windows' and there 'is' one here now but in seventy more days it won't be. The next one after that ain't due for almost an entire year so if the Boss misses this 'window' you'll all be marooned here until then." explained Sumaru.

"Then let's just git 'er done so we can turn and burn back here for the next load until Saggy's yard's empty!" said the 'Polar Bear' who was rubbing his hands together. Sumaru raised a precautionary finger to them.

"One word of warning, gentlemen. The ice is two meters thick so you can stop worrying about falling through it. The real perils are from the cascading 'Kami Kazi'- the 'divine winds' which can easily toss your rigs off the roads and over a precipice or they could even start an avalanche and bury your asses under tons of ice and snow in nano-seconds so watch those cliffs like a 'Ligurian' hawk, my tomos. Any questions?" asked Suba Saiga Sumaru.

"Yeah. Are there signs posted to show us where we're going, Saggy? Poor old Alex here got lost on his way from Inuvik to Aput back home, that he did." asked Drew.

"No signs per se, Dewey but we do have these hovering 'NOMADS' (remember 'Nomad', Star Trekkies?) which flash directions and point out the correct route for you. They are positioned about every fifty kilos or so. They look a lot like those spheroids in that ancient Terran film 'Phantasm' that Neji likes. OK, stay in relay contact with each other, me and 'Basilisk' and don't be afraid to sing out if you need help." replied Saiga.

"What frequency does your radio use? Poor old Alex here wasn't on the right channel when he went missing back home." chuckled Hugh. Alex scowled at him but held his tongue.

"It doesn't really matter since our comm relays automatically seek and lock onto the correct signal waves. Anything else?" asked the Ninja lad a tad impatiently.

"You seem to have a very efficiently run yard here, son. May I assume that each of our trucks has been equipped with one of them there magical food boxes?" asked Bear the ever practical fellow but the young 'truck push' stared blankly at him.

"I er think he means the reppy up things like Reds has got on her Angelic starship, Saggy." suggested Eric. Then Saggy's face lit up.

"Oh you must mean a replicator! I forgot all about those old things. Of course, Gramps. That was the very first thing that Marty Zigmar put into your rigs when he prepared 'em for ice world travel. Reppers have been standard issue for a century at least." chortled Sumaru.

"One more, sir if I may. Is he the same Marty Zigmar that we had as a boss on the holly decks?" asked Alex.

"Not exactly, Alex. You use simulations er holograms which are sorta like actors in an ancient Terran celluloid film anyway you use 'em on the holodecks but someone must have programmed one of 'em to resemble him, however, the real Marty is an 'alter user' from 'S-Sry-Ed' and he's our chief engineer or head mechanic you guys would call him I suppose. No more questions? OK then- wagons ho! Your 'PDO's' (personal data organizers) have your cargo vidmanifests so just hand 'em to the docking bay 'droid (android robot) at 'Basilisk' when you unload and he'll direct you guys to your next loads. Get on your way now onegai. See you back here real soon. Good luck, guys." said their new boss.

"What's the speed limit, Saggy?" yelled Rick.

"Hatchi er I mean eight!" cried Saiga after them.

"Miles or kilometers?" yelled Hughie.

"Neither! Warps!" yelled Saiga. "Don't sweat it, boyos! Those there dinosaurs of yours can't do even a 'thousandth' of a Warp so don't worry about it! Just go!" he bellowed and all six of them put the pedal to the metal and burnt rubber up the 'Tomoko River' with the Eric showing the way at eighty kilos (about fifty mph)!

While all of this was going on-- back at the 'Angel 2' Captain Kiva Nerese had herself one Hell of a problem! "What did you just say, 'Kitty' (Lt Sandra Sandoval)? I can't have heard you right because it sounded like you just said that John Berringer is loose- again!" said the svelte 'Starfleet' commander.

"I did say that, Cap and not only that- he took Slade, warp, Viscious, Khan, Luthor, Magneto and Moriarty with him when he busted outta 'Seto Kaiba' and oh yeah- and he took 'Black Ghost' with him too! (Kiva groaned) I'm afraid it gets even worse, ma'am. They stole the 'Starcrusher' (John's old starship) and now he's out recruiting mercs (mercenaries) and icemen (killers for hire) to crew her and-- (Kitty hesitated until- 'Go on, Sandy." coaxed Kiva) Berringer's put out a contract on the Boss again! Five billion credits- dead or alive! Cap, he's headed for 'Shimougou' and somehow he knows Reds runs the Academy back there. Kiva, oro if he kidnaps that shimatta nitwit Yuri (Donovan) and tries to make a trade like Lex Luthor tried with Flaysie (Allster) on Mars last year? I'll have 'Tigress' (Lt Anastasia Torres) lay in a course for home and--" said 'Kitty' as she reached for her comm relay mike. Suddenly--

"Belay that, Lieutenant! The 'Lovely Angel 2' is not going anywhere. Komica, relieve them of their weapons." breathed a familiar oily voice from behind them!

END of Ch 18. Ch 19 coming soon. Onegai r/r/s away and Kami bless you all. More twists and turns and pitfalls on their way in the next chapter folks so it's SFN/SYS. Ja mata and toodles-K&K


	19. Chapter 19 'Angelic Contract Again' or

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Drew, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 19 without any further meandering, shall we? Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 19

'Angelic Contract- Again?' or 'Johnny's Back!'

"Orochimaru? How the Fxxx did you get out?" yelled Kiva, drawing her phaser which was blasted out of her hand by Star Sapphire. Kiva whirled around and was backhanded by Viscious.

"Did ya find the damned Red Bitch?" he snarled at Slade and Warp who had just burst onto the bridge.

"No signs of anyone besides these 'Starfleet' flunkies." reported Slade Wilson and he shoved Helmsman Bishop into the room.

"And you?" growled the ex- 'Red Dragons' leader.

"She is most definitely not aboard, my captain." said Khan.

"No 3WA personnel whatsoever, Lord Viscious, however, Rukia Kutchski and that phony soul reaper pal of hers have been here until quite recently." said Souza Aizen, former captain of Squad Five of the Soul Society's Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"How do ya know this, Captain?" asked Warp.

"By their scents, of course!" replied Aizen haughtily.

"Can you track them?" demanded Viscious eagerly and Aizen nodded.

"They must be in those caverns up there in those cliffs, sir." he replied.

"All of the transport vessels are missing from the bays down there, my Lord!" cried Shishiop from Viscious's comm relay device.

"That settles it! Find them! Find them all dammit! Find them, Captain Aizen! Find them and that bounty will be ours by morning!" chuckled Viscious with satisfaction.

Meanwhile at 'Takachiho Academy' in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' on Shimougou'--

Wing Commander and Acting Dean Yuri Donovan had just awakened to find bedroom full of armed assassins! Instinctively she shoved her hand underneath her pillow.

"Looking for this, my dear?" chortled Lex Luthor, holding up her Mark III miniblaster.

"Or this?" added Dash Rendar who was toying with Yuri's laser sword hilt.

"You are now my prisoner, Miss Donovan. Get up and get dressed. We will await you in the office. 'Black Widow' will keep you company just in case you get any bright ideas about escaping, Commander." said Lex Luthor and nodding to his henchmen they all left the room. 'Black Widow', however, did not. Instead she rummaged around in Yuri's armoire before pulling out her 'Snow White' hot pants uniform and high white Cavalier boots. She tossed them on the bunk. "These'll do nicely, bitch. Get 'em on and hurry the Fxxx up about it!" snarled the 'Black Widow'. She made no move to either leave or turn around and she was blocking the bathroom door. When Yuri saw that she was not going to leave she quickly shed her jammies and changed.

"We only want the 'red Witch', Honey so why don't ya just tell us where she is and spare yourself the pain eh?" said the 'BW' sweetly.

"Go and screw yourself silly, Spidella!" yelled Yuri just before 'BW's cannon sent her back to Dreamland.

"We'll use the 'Lovely Angel 1' (Yuri's starship) Load our own shuttle aboard her and lock Miss Donovan's kawaii ass up in the brig. I told you not to hurt her, Blackie. Dammit to Hell, can't you even do one thing right, bitch? (Lex glared at the Widow who had just dragged Yuri out to the office) Well, even if she 'can't' sing O'Halloran will still bust a gut trying to save the kawaii nightingale from Johhny. (Lex speedily tapped a message into Yuri's PDO and tossed it to Grand Admiral Thrawn) Leave that on Donovan's desk where Reds cannot possibly miss finding it. We'll give the Fxxxing Kami shimatta 'Deon of Dublin' a homecoming (hint hint) she'll not soon forget!" roared Lex Luthor.

Five minutes later the 'Lovely Angel 1' had lifted off and was headed for--??

END of Ch 19. Ch 20 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how we'll do at the Gate? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K


	20. Chapter 20 'Johnny's Angelic Insurance P

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Revy, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here especially Thom Beers and his marvelous Ice Road Truckers and the History Channel and of course the truckers themselves. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 20 without any further meandering, shall we? Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 20

'Johnny's Angelic Insurance Policy' or 'Raven To the Rescue'

"Where the Hell are you taking us?" demanded Lily. Slade Wilson handed the young tro-con a mug of steaming java which she slapped out of his hand. He smiled and used his psychokinetic powers to reassemble the broken crockery and placed the mug and its contents on the table.

Lily along with all of the other Academy tro-cons, recruits, instructors and cadre had been confined to the 'Angel 1's dining hall.

"To see Johnny Berringer, my dear child of course. Where? That I am not at liberty to say. (He raised his voice) Listen to me- all of you. You are now our prisoners and except for Wing Commander Donovan- expendable. You are confined to this dining hall and the adjoining rec room next door. Armed sentries are stationed outside of both doors as well as being placed strategically throughout this ship. They're all 'mercs' (mercnaries) and their orders are 'shoot to kill' so if you decide to leave these two areas you will be exterminated like the vermin you are to us or perhaps Lord Berringer will be merciful and permit you to keep your miserable lives. Eat your breakfasts." said Slade.

"Oro about our clothes dammit? In case ya ain't noticed most of us are still wearing our night attire, sir!" yelped Leona who was one of the brand new 3WA 'Tank Corps' cadre instructors.

"Use the reppers and shut up but remember my warning, children." replied Slade and he left for Engineering.

"Where the Fxxx is the commander? Oro the Hell have ya done with her dammit?" yelled Lily and Slade whirled on her angrily.

"You tell me! That's who Johnny Boy's got us out combing the damned cosmos to find for him! I wish now that I'd never even met that red-headed bitch!" snarled Slade.

"Not her! Not the Boss! Miss Donovan! Where is she, sir? We already know where Miss O'Halloran is. She went to 'Warrior--" replied Ila before Merrill slapped a hand across her mouth. The two rune soldier treasure hunters along with Genie, Louie and Melissa had only just arrived at the Academy with the Elf Hunters (Ari, Junpei, Ryosko, Celsia and Ryosko's tank 'Mi-Ke' (Mee-Kay) and Peachy) in tow a week ago. They had all come to help Ryosko and 'Mi-Ke' get settled into their dorms. The 3WA had recently put together a tank corps and Ryosko was the latest recruit to be enrolled in it. Leona who was already an accomplished tank commander with the 'AD Tank Police' from 'New Port City' on Terra was one of the class's instructors. Unfortunately for them all Ila's big fat mouth had been overheard (through the PA system) by Lex Luthor on the bridge.

"Bring that shimatta girl up here Slade and be quick about it!" ordered the former 'Legion of Doom' boss.

"You heard him, Missy. Let's go." said Slade, prodding Ila with his cannon.

"She er doesn't 'really' know where the Boss Lady went, Mr Slade, sir!" cried Merrill.

"Then you come up with her and tell that to Lord Luthor yourself, girl. Move it!" ordered Slade, shoving both of them out the door. Both sorcerer's apprentice (Ila) and thief er treasure seeker (Merrill) were terrified when they were unceremoniously dumped at Luthor's feet. A tall blonde Vulcan woman stood beside the gang leader.

"Find out if they know anything, Morgana!" growled Lex and the Vulcan maid 'mind melded' with each girl in turn before turning to face her commander. "The four-aizued freak (Ila who wore thick spectacles) thinks she has gone to 'Warrior's Gate', however, the shorter one (Merrill) is certain she has already left there and is headed for 'Gysymeo', my lord. In my opinion, sir, neither one of them knows the real whereabouts of that Hellcat redhead." reported Morgana.

Crack! Lex's stinging slap to the Vulcan's face could be heard in the nav room next door! "If I had wanted 'your' opinion, Vulcan, I'd have Kami shimatta well asked you for it!" he roared. "So we have two possibilities eh- the edge of the bloody universe or that Fxxxing ice world! Nobody can remain at the 'Gate' very long so our best bet's 'Gysymeo' I suppose. Have Shade take us there with all possible speed, Slade." he commanded.

"By your command, lord. Oro about these two, sir?" replied Slade.

"Take 'em back down and lock 'em up with the others. Better double the guards on the rec room, dining hall and the brig. If Donovan escapes Johnny won't be a very happy camper, that he won't for sure! Tell everyone downstairs that the sentries have orders to shoot to kill. That should dter any future escape attempts. Slade, until we reach 'Gysymeo' I do not want to be disturbed." commanded Lex, waving him away. Slade nodded curtly and left with his two prisoners in tow.

"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry, Merry! I d-d-didn't mean to tell them where the Boss Lady went, really I d-d-didn't!" blubbered Ila.

"Don't cry, Ila. That lady upstairs was just like Auntie Elda (Saavik) and she used that old 'mind melty' trick on us both so it really wasn't our faults, kid." whispered Merrill.

"The correct term, my children, is 'mind meld' and Morgana LeFay is much better at it than that damned Saavik brat. Do remember to tell all your little tomos downstairs here oro Lord Luthor just said, kids, because, trust me, he really does mean it! However, so long as you do oro you're told to do you'll have nothing to worry about. None of you will be harmed and as soon as Johnny B. has the O'Halloran bitch, you will all be released." said Slade reassuringly.

"But oro's gonna happen to the Boss and Miss D., sir?" asked Merrill politely.

"Gomen er I am sorry but I do not think that Lord Berringer will allow either of them to live. He wants blood. He wants revenge for Joey Moto and the other forty lives that were lost last year in those shimatta 'Gysymeo' ice caverns." he replied grimly.

"But they didn't kill Joey and the others, Mr. Slade!" whined Ila.

"Johnny knows that but they did give the orders to booby-trap those damned ice caverns. However, he bears no malice towards Miss Hopkins or Miss Sawaguchi. He knows they were merely following orders but the Marshall (Kei) and the Wing Commander (Yuri)- have you ever lost your very best tomo? (Ila and Merrill shook their heads) Then you two cannot possibly know the anguish he is suffering, my dear children. Ah, here we are- safely back home. (Slade faced the guards) See that none of these people leave these two rooms- Lord Luthor's orders. Ja mata all." said Slade and he headed for the nav room.

"Oro? 'Gysymeo', not the 'Gate'? Are you quite sure, Slade? (He nodded) Very well. Changing course, sir." said a slightly built shadowy chap sporting a top hat. Shade, who was navigating the huge starship, made a few minute adjustments and then trilled Engineering for more power. Down in Engineering, Star Sapphire nudged Raven (of the 'Teen Titans') with her blaster.

"You heard the man, didn't you? Take us to Warp 35 and then hit the hyperthrusters, Sweetie." commanded the ex-member of the ill fated 'Legion of Doom' and Raven scowled and reached for a controlling rod. "Don't try anything stupid, my girl. Remember- I'm a space tech too." added Star.

"Yes mum." replied Raven in a monotone. Raven was mad- at herself mostly! Asleep in her dorm room at the Academy somehow she had not heard anything out of the ordinary until she had awakened to find herself face to face with the 'Black Widow' who had unceremoniously dragged Raven out of her bunk and then plunked her ass down in a seat on a strange looking shuttlecraft! Still in this shimatta shortie nightgown and barefoot she'd been whisked over to the exec's 'Angel 1' engine room and shackled into a chair. After awhile Star Sapphire had shown up with hot soup and herbal tea for her. Star put sandals on raven's feet and apologized for the rough treatment. Then she'd unshackled the Titan girl and explained matters to her. Since then raven had been running the ship for them. After all, Star had shown Raven Starfire's (another 'Teen Titan' babe) necklace and told her that if she did not cooperate well- her good tomo Starfire 'was' considered to be 'expendable'!

Now, hours later Raven was filthy with grease and still in her nightie. Star did not trust the Azranian maiden one iota and had not the slightest inkling of her true powers so Star wasn't about to give Raven any means of using any magic or jutsu whatsoever! The 'neutralizing field' was still active on the key parts of the ship but Star wasn't sure about the living quarters' areas so discretion being the better part of valor she was keeping Raven 'as is' and of course that decision rankled Raven up the wazoo! However, for now all the kid could do was play along and ope for the best so while she was adjusting the power thrusters and adding coolant to the warp core Raven mused to herself.

"Where the oni have I heard of that place where we're headed? According to Star, their immediate destination was 'Workoh' and hey wasn't that Miss Donovan's homeworld? Nai, she hailed from that backwater dump near 'Aries'- 'Shack G' was its name so where had she heard about this 'Workoh' place dammit? Eureka! (Raven realized she'd just shouted that last word out loud but luckily Star had gone after a blanket and a kimono for her) That 'Workoh' place was in the spooky 'Omega' quadrant and nobody really knew too much about it, however, for the Boss Lady Kei it was home sweet home even though Miss O'Halloran had said that she hadn't seen the place in years! So why the Hell were they going there? If that nutcase Berringer was involved the answer had to be something underhanded and possibly evil to boot and - Holy Shit! (Raven had said that aloud too) He was taking Donovan there as a hostage! Why? There was only one shimatta reason Raven could think of- to get the Boss to follow after her! Raven did know that those bombs they'd planted last year on 'Gysymeo' had killed Berringer's best pal (Joey Moto) and forty other goons and Raven also knew that the Boss had ordered Kome and Mae to lay those booby-traps in the ice caverns! So Johnny was gonna trade the airhead for the Hellcat eh? Would he honour his part of the deal though? Hardly likely since he knew Donovan had agreed with the Boss's decision last year. And how about the rest of the hostages from the Academy- oro use would he have for them? None at all! Wait- If Berringer wanted them to get to 'Omega' quad right away why were they taking the scenic route? That madman knew every shortcut in the cosmos so why? He's sent someone else after the Boss's 'Angel 2' ship and if they don't find the redhead aboard they'll grab her ship and then rendezvous with this ship on 'Workoh'. That has to be it!" thought Raven.

"Oro has to be it, Rae?" asked Star, dumping several parcels on the table behind Raven. Suddenly Raven realized that she'd accidentally blurted out her last thought aloud! Then her aizu lit on the pile of stuff Star had on the table.

"Er nothing, mum. Just thinking of an old joke is all. Er, is that stuff for me, mum? Oro'd ya bring for me?" replied the Azranian.

"A cot, bedding, blankets, pillows, a nice kimono, a flight suit and a pair of sneakers, Rae. It 'is' against Luthor's bloody orders but then again I can't have you catching pneumonia either. I do, however, want your solemn oath as an Azranian princess that you won't try to escape. Otherwise you stay 'as is' until we get to 'Workoh' so do I have your word of honour, Rae? (Raven nodded) Then get this on for tonight and get some sleep. (Star tossed Raven the kimono and set up the cot) I'll leave the flight suit and sneakers for ashita. I'll call you in the morning. Relax and get a good night's rest. We're on 'George' (autopilot). Good night, Rae." said Star before she left for her own cabin- Yuri's place. Luthor it seemed to Star never slept! The big galoot was still up on the bridge.

Raven wasted no time getting into the flightsuit and sneakers. Then she crawled into the airduct and down the airshafts to the rec room. All was as still as the grave when she cautiously poked her head out of the airvent. Everyone seemed to be asleep when she carefully dropped silently to the floor and crawled over to the new tank corps instructor- Leona. Slapping a hand across the sleeping girl's mouth Raven gently shook her awake. "Ssh! It's me, Leona. Raven? Don't make a sound and follow me. I've got an idea on how to take back our ship." whispered Raven.

"OK. Lemme rep up--" replied Leona but Raven grabbed her shoulder.

"Nai! No time for that! The guards will hear us if we don't hurry so c'mon! Your jammies will have to do!" whispered Raven urgently.

"Only thing is- I ain't wearing any!" seethed Leona angrily.

"Shut up, girl! We'll find ya something later. Move it!" ordered Raven, shoving the brunette into the airshaft vent. Five levels up on Deck Seven Raven dropped silently to the floor and then helped Leona down. The irate 'AD Tank Police' cop was standing there and fuming with rage! All she had on was a skimpy tanktop and tiny bikini underbriefs! "Good! I figured they wouldn't think plain old files worth posting a guard on. This is Deck Seven- the file rooms and the 'Star Room' (observation lounge). So far so good." said Raven.

"Of course they wouldn't guard this deck, stupid! Why are we up here? And do ya think I really enjoy going on moonlight strolls in my undies? You said--" yelled Leona.

"Quiet down, Leona! There 'is' another room up here that these goons don't know about- the auxilliary bridge. We can control the ship from it. That is if the Boss or Donovan hasn't changed the shimatta codes." said raven, stooping down to a small access keypad. "Dammit all! I can't seem to recall the last part of the bloody code!" she added.

Leona chuckled. "Got a hunk of metal? That belt buckle will do and your shoelaces. I'll just shunt the board and short circuit the Fxxxer." said Leona. Raven handed over her belt and shoelaces. Thirty seconds later Leona slid the portal open. They hurried inside and shut the door. Finding a small laser torch Leona melted the portal's control circuitry. "There! Now we're locked in here! You happy now?" grumbled a shivering Leona.

"Yeah. While I try and change our course you look for a comm relay. See if they've got a spare flightsuit in one of the lockers. Hurry it up, kiddo!" said Raven impatiently. "There! I've changed our heading to 'Seto Kaiba'. It's closer than 'Shimougou' and hey did ya find that comm relay mike yet?" demanded Raven.

"Yeah I found one and you owe me, girl- bigtime! All I could find back there were some damned old bathrobes! Catch." yelled Leona who now sported a kawaii (lovely) Kelly green kimono. On her feet were a pair of heavy flight boots way too big for her. Raven caught the relay mike and keyed it.

"Mayday! Mayday! SOS! This is the 3WA patrol starship 'Lovely Angel 1' calling 'Seto Command' in the clear. Can anyone hear me. Come in onegai. Over." she whispered into the mike.

"Roger that, ma'am. We read ya fine. Oro's your problem? Over." replied the guy at 'Seto Kaiba' Tower. Raven quickly outlined their strange dilemna for him.

"The er CO's busy coordinating the search for John Berringer, ma'am. I'll tell Commander Raven though. Over." replied the tower officer.

"Raven? That's my name dammit! Oh wait a bit. John Raven? The 'ISSP' copper? He's there? Why? Over." asked Raven the Teen Titan.

"He's er tracking 'Starcrusher' for us. I'll get him for ya. Over." said the voice politely.

"Raven honey? Oro's going on? Oro the Hell's the 'Angel 1' doing around these parts? Over." demanded John Raven, chief of 'Ganymede ISSP' worriedly.

"Send the fleet, Mr Raven! Luthor and a bunch of his goons have commandeered our ship! I've managed to divert us to 'Seto K' but as soon as--" began Raven just as all Hell broke loose with general quarters klaxons going off all over the ship!

END of Ch 20. Ch 21 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how we'll do at the Gate? Will Alex and crew survive Gysymeo and get home soon? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K


	21. Chapter 21 'Raven's Daring Plan' or 'Vis

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Sumaru, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here especially Thom Beers and his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Eric, Alex, Bear and Rick. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 21 without any further meandering, shall we? Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 21

'Raven's Daring Plan' or 'Viscious's Hospitality Suites'

Before beginning this chapter let me set the stage for the ice road brigade on Gysymeo hauling stuff to Basilisk. The load count total is 175. Currently 125 loads have gone up the ice with 50 more left. Currently Eric leads with 27 loads, Hugh has 25, Bear has 24, Alex is at 23, Rick's got 15 and poor Drew has a mere 11 loads.

Now we left you before with the general quarters klaxons caterwauling all over the 'Lovely Angel 1' and Raven the Teen Titan was speaking with John Raven, the 'Ganymede ISSP' boss who was on 'Seto Kaiba' tracking John Berringer's 'Starcrusher' which is at 'Workoh'.

"I see. Don't worry, kiddo. The calvary she be a-coming and real soon. Raven out." shouted the 'ISSP' commander who hailed from Jett Black's home world of 'Ganymede'. Meanwhile two levels up on the bridge--

"Why the Fxxx have ya changed course, Shade? Why the Fxxx are we headed back to 'Seto Kaiba', dammit?" roared Lex Luthor over his comm relay to his navigator next door. "Put us back on course to 'Omega', dammit to Hell!" he shouted angrily.

"Dunno, Cap! The navigational controls are frozen and they won't let me put us back on course, sir!" yelled Shade through the door.

"Sapphy! Bring that stupid shimatta bitch of a Titan up here now! We're off Fxxxing course dammit all! Sapphire!" screeched Shade into his comm mike. A few moments later Star Sapphire walked onto the bridge. She was yawning, rubbing her aizu (eyes) and belting the obi (sash) on her kimono.

"Oro'd ya wake me up for, Shade?" she asked sleepily and a heavy hand fell on her shoulder and spun her around so fast Star almost fell to the deck!

"Where in the Hell's that shimatta 'Teen Titan' bitch you were supposed to be guarding dammit?" yelled a livid Lex Luthor.

Star faced her commander with folded arms and an icy glare. "Raven? Asleep down in Engineering, Lex. Why?" she demanded frostily.

"Somebody's got this ship headed back to jail and we can't change course, Star! That's why!" howled Shade.

"Get her kawaii (lovely) little ass up here- pronto!" growled Lex and Star sprinted for the lift. When she got there she realized she was really in for it now!

"Lex? She's gone! Is she up there somewhere maybe? Nai? Then she cannot be controlling this ship unless--" trilled Star from Engineering.

"Unless oro, Sapphy?" yelled Shade but Lex answered him before Star could say anything.

"Unless there's another control room aboard this blasted tub! Find that shimatta brat and quick!" he roared, crashing his fist onto the console.

"Right away, sir!" trilled Star and she touched a fingertip to the 'morphing' bracelet which she'd 'borrowed' from Yuri. Suddenly Star was wearing an aoishi (blue) and white 3WA winter uniform complete with gloves, boots and weapons. She stood there puzzling over how Raven had managed to escape until she caught sight of the open airvent duct above her head. "This is Sapphire. Is Raven down there with you, Slade? Nai? Why? She's taken a powder, that's why! Call me if ya spot her ass! Sapphy out." she trilled. Star did not recall noticing a backup control room on the ship's schematics so- where the Hell was raven? Then she got a brainstorm and raised her voice slightly. "Oh 'CC'? You there, tomo mine?" she said into the air.

"Yes, Lady Star. I am here. How may this humble being be of assistance, my lady?" replied a helpful 'CC' which for those who don't know is the 'Central Computer Processing Unit' or 'CC' for short. He or it is the lifeblood of the ship, the shuttles and just about everything else to boot! Of course as we all know he is as obnoxious as Hell and always has to get in the last word- always! Well, almost always anyway.

"Where is Raven?" asked Star.

"Is that all?" replied 'CC' somewhat miffed. "On 'Ganymede', I suppose, my dear. Is that it?" he suggested sarcastically.

"Not John Raven, 'CC'- I mean the Titan kid." asked Star.

"Upstairs on Surface Level Seven. Next door to the 'Star Room', mum." supplied 'CC' and Star wasted no time in trilling Lexie.

"Lex? She's two decks below you- on Seven. Next door to the 'Star Room' er the observation lounge. I'm headed there now. Sapphire out." trilled the sorceress.

"Hey Raven honey? You there, kid? Over." John Raven's voice crackled over the comm relay photon fibreoptics.

"Hullo there, Mr Raven, sir. It's Leona. How long until you get here, sir? Over." she asked.

"About another ten minutes, kiddo. Where's Raven? Oh never mind. There's no time anyway. Listen to me. Tell her that Viscious has hijacked the 'Angel 2' and I think he might be heading for 'Workoh' in the 'Omega' Quadrant. I'll have help to you guys real soon but I'm going after the Boss's ship. Most of her crew's still on 'Gysymeo' in the ice caverns. However, Viscious has got Captain Nerese (Kiva) and her skeleton crew as well as our own 'Cat' (Rally) Vincent with him. The billion credit question is- Where the Hell's Berringer and his 'Starcrusher'? I gotta split darling but have courage. See ya soon. Raven out." John signed off and Leona collapsed into a chair. Raven had just finished 'jury rigging' the weapons systems and came back just in time to hear the final part of John's message.

"Buck up, Leona. I think I just figured out how to stop Lexie and his cronies but I'm gonna need your help to do it. I've been rigging the weapons systems back there so that I can flood the ship with 'Neuron' gas (a harmless knockout gas) but I need somebody to distract the guards until the stuff takes effect. Here, get into my flightsuit and boots. (raven peeled off her flight togs and kicked off her boots. Leona hastily got into them. She had absolutely no idea how this was gonna distract anybody. Raven was quite fetching even in her lime green undergarments which were soon hidden underneath a matching kimono. Next she handed Leona a tiny 'rebreather' which was just a short hollow tube connected to a small ampule of 'Duron K16' an oxygenlike gas. Then she stuck one into her own mouth.) Now listen to me very closely and do exactly oro I tell ya to do. Keep that tube in your mouth and count to a hundred. Then bite down on that 'Duron' ampule and slip out into the hallway. Find a guard or two and get 'em to chase ya around the ship. First toss a few of these smoke grenades around though. The guards have got to believe that you are me. The smoke should confuse them into thinking you're really me despite the fact that I'm taller than you are. The more they chase you the faster the 'Neuron' will work on them. As soon as they start dropping, trill me here and then go and release everyone from the rec room and dining hall. I'll meet you up on the flight deck and we'll collect all of these goons and toss 'em into the brig. By that time the cavalry should be here to help. Just don't lose that 'rebreather' because 'Neuron' works real fast and knocks you on your ass in about five minutes. It's harmless but it doesn't wear off for eighteen hours. Ya got all that? ("Yeah." replied Leona pulling on the helmet and lowering the blast shield to conceal her face.) Then start counting and pray that this ruse works." said Raven, her finger poised above the activation key. Standing by the door Leona began to count.

Meanwhile aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'-- Orochimaru was scanning the cosmos for the 'Black Jack Tunnel', a wormhole passageway to the 'Omega Quadrant' and 'Workoh'. "How long until we get there, Ninja?" demanded Gul Dukat, the ex-Cardassian officer. Orochimaru glared at him.

"Six more days unless we can find this shimatta tunnel or wormhole or whatever the Fxxx it is! Five hours or so if we do find the thing though. Get your ass back on those quad guns and watch for any pursuers." growled Orochimaru.

"Why don't we just 'cloak', sir?" asked Cordelia, a Brittanian princess from a future Terra.

"Because we don't know how to activate the Fxxxing thing, Ensign, that's why!" exploded the dark arts/forbidden jutsu Ninja shinobi Jonin.

"Oh. Sorry I asked, sir." she replied.

"My apologies, Ensign. Ah- 'Black Jack' at last. Mr Bishop? Change our heading SSE another six degrees and increase warp to 25. Hold that course and speed for the next five hours. Gul, I want to know when we reach 'Omega'. I'll be down in my (Kei's) cabin on three. 'Kitty' my dear? I want an encrypted relay line patched through to the captain's quarters. Trill me when that is done please. Villgas, please have some food repped up for our other guests (Captain Kiva Nerese and Sapper Treanna Knox) down in the cells. Mr. Barkley? I trust that you are more sensible than Miss Nerese was? (Reg Barkley glowered at him and nodded. Kiva had launched a kick at Shishio but Cordelia had blocked it and then koshed the Bjorn with her plasma rifle. Viscious had ordered Nerese to be placed in a cell beside Treanna Knox. As a precaution both girls had been searched- thoroughly- and left barefoot wearing only a kimono in the brig on five.) Good. Villgas will serve dinner after he has seen to your two comrades below. Cordelia, you're with me please." said Orochimaru and he led the way to the express lift.

Shall we see how our ice roaders have been faring? Of course none of them have the slightest inkling of the skullduggery afoot practically under their very noses!

END of Ch 21. Ch 22 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how we'll do at the Gate? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K


	22. Chapter 22 'Of Gysymeo and Galthorgs' or

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Treanna, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here especially Thom Beers and his marvelous Ice Road Truckers and the History Channel and of course the truckers themselves. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 22 without any further meandering, shall we? Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 22

'Of Gysymeo and Galthorgs' or 'Iceroading In Style'

"Hey Saggy! What the Hell's that damned thing doing in the middle of the Fxxxing damned river? What the Hell is it anyway? It's too damned big for a polar bear (Ha! cames Hugh the 'Polar Bear's voice over the comlinks)- is it a yeti?" Eric relayed to the 'truck pus' who could of course see everything the truckers could see thanks to the vidsensors in the rigs' front grilles and Kami knew where else on the antique trucks. Suba Sumaru chuckled.

"Tht's only a 'galthorg' tomo Eric. They're as docile as 'kordycks' er sheep or kittens I suppose you'd say. That big fellow won't hurt you. Just hit that grey panel over your passenger's seat. That will spritz it with 'Moryl' which may sting him a mite but it sure as Hell will not harm the poor beast. He's probably just a tad curious is all, Eric. By the way that's the 'Kanzaki Sea' coming up on your port side about fifty clicks up the ice. Don't miss that turnoff because the 'Tomoko' goes on and on for another few hundred thousand kilometres or so. Saggy out." he explained.

Shrugging his shoulders Eric steered a little to starboard and avoided the 'galthorg' which acted totally bored and seemed to yawn at him. Eric would 'never' even think of harming another living creature so the 'Moryl' remained in its tank. He cut hard to port at the 'Nomad' marker and drove his rig onto the 'Kanzaki Sea'. Unlike the Terran 'Arctic Ocean' there were no ominous cracking sounds when Eric drove his rig over 'Gysymeo' ice and the ride was a Helluva lot smoother to boot. He relaxed back into his comfy seat and allowed his speed to climb to 35 kilos (about 25 mph) a bold move for a cautious veteran like Eric.

Behind him Alex was praying as usual while behind him Hughie had not taken his aizu off the overhanging cliffs even though there was a vidsensor vidscreen on the dash console right in front of him. After all last year on the 'Diavik' ice road Hugh had had that accident with the 'Amyl Nitrates' which was almost a disaster and according to Saggy this 'LNT' crap was a Fxxxing Helluva lot worse and ten times more volatile and twice as unstable as nitroglycerine! Drew was so relaxed that he kept dozing off. For once Rick did not have a 'thing' to complain about. He was toasty warm and the ride was smooth as silk with stereophonic sounds of cool rock music surrounding the cab's interior and the repper thingy provided great food and drinks!

Bear was confused. He was hauling 'power packs' which that suba kid had told him were just like those thirty ton generators he'd been trucking up to Langley way back when. However, he'd be damned if he could figure out how you could gain unlimited power from a gizmo no bigger than a box of cigars! And Reds had told him that they used a smaller 'power pack' version to power their guns and weapons! This bloody place was 'Never Never land' with damned kids running the whole frigging show! Their 'Fujitsuki Sea' truck push looked to be no more than 16 or 17 at the most! The 'Boss Lady' was twenty and their 'hollow deck' training instructor wasn't much older! At least that nice Mr garner seemed to be a gent in his forties and 'Cat' Vincent had said that he was the 'Territorial Sector Chief' for this part of the blasted galaxy! Bear was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the 'Nomad' markers for the 'Kanzaki' turn until--

"Gomen er excuse me, Mr Bear, sir but you simply must turn your vehicle to the left at this next 'Nomad' to reach the 'Kanzaki Sea' or we will not be going to 'Basilisk' today, sir." said a rich and cultured male voice which seemed to fill the cab. Bear almost ran his rig off the ice road! "Who said taht and where are ya? (Bear's comm relay beacon was still pulsing a steady red meaning that nobody was trying to 'trill' him) What the Hell! Am I going ga-ga or something?" yelled the startled rig driver.

"Not at all, my dear sir. I am your onboard computer vidprogram. You may call me 'Janus', Mr Bear. I serve the same purposes as does 'CC' on the 'Lovely Angel 2' er that is I am your personal assistant. I have taken the liberty of steering your er rig truck thing onto the 'Kanzi' and I have set the cruise control at fifty kilos (about 32 mph) since your thoughts indicate that you are most comfortable travelling at that speed. Ta ta for now but just sing out whenever you are in need of my services. 'Janus' signing off, sir." replied the strange voice. Bear relaxed a mite and repped up some hot java. By tonight he should be at 'Basilisk' he thought and glanced at the chromo- 1930 hours (7:30 PM) it read. Wait a bit- that cannot possibly be right! It's still bright outside! Then 'Janus' trilled Bear to remind him of the perpetual daylight on 'Gysymeo' and the stocky guy grinned.

Meanwhile up front in the lead rig of the small six truck convoy Eric yawned yet again. "A damned shame that we cannot put our rigs on automatic pilot and take things easy for a while." he mused aloud.

"And who says you can't, Honey?" asked a raspy female voice not unlike Revy Roberts' dulcimer wisecracking tones.

"What! Who said that? Where are you? What are you?" demanded a confused Eric.

"Hi there, tomo Eric. I'm 'Matilda', your friendly neighborhood vidprogram. All of these rigs have one of us in 'em to help out you guys. We're all the same as our 'daddy', the Master Vidprogram. You know who I mean, Honey?" (Eric shook his head) 'CC' on the 'Angel 2'? You know now, dear? (Suddenly Eric grinned) Ah, I thought that might spark your memory, Love. Marty Zigmar added a special file to our subroutines so each one of your er antiques can be put under our control to allow you guys to grab forty winks. Go ahead and take a nap, Eric dear. I'll trill you when we get to 'Basilisk', pal. Nighty-night." said 'Matilda' and a grateful Eric drifted off to sleep.

The other vidprograms soon made themselves known to Alex, Rick, Drew and Hughie and before long the entire convoy was travelling on cruise control.

Meanwhile several hundred kilos behind them in the ice caverns the Boss had just been informed of John Berringer's escape. Of course she took this grim news with her customary grace and savoir faire-- "Oro the Fxxxing Hell did you say, Andy? Oro frigging baka moron let that crazy ass lunatic slip through his fingers, dammit? Who? Shikamaru! I might've known it'd be that dunderheaded dodobrain! He's done oro? Another one eh? Johnny Boy's put out a contract on me- again? Where the Fxxx is he anyway? You don't know? Huh? He stole 'Starcrusher' eh? Oro the bloody Hell? Lex Luthor has Yuri's 'Angel 1' and the vacuumh- er Yuri and everyone else from the Academy? Where's he taken 'em dammit? Ya dunno that either? Oro the Fxxx good are ya, Andy? Hold on- I got another relay call coming in. Yeah? Rukia? Oro? Of course I didn't, you dummy! Sir? We got more trouble! The 'Angel 2' has just been hijacked and it's gone along with Kiva, her skeleton crew and a few stragglers we left aboard her- and 'Cat' Vincent, sir! Oro the Fxxx is going on around here, Andy? Hey now, I just had me a thought! Ain't all confiscated vessels fitted with trackers and don't the 3WA have 'em installed on all of our patrol ships? Yeah? That's oro I thought too, Chief. See if we can get a fix on all of 'em. I'll organize a search and coordinate it from the 'Raph'. I'll leave Mar in command here aboard the 'Leo' with the 'Lady Foucault' and the 'Flying Falcon' in reserve while the rest of us get after the 'Angels 1 and 2'. Huh? Oro? The frigging Hell with your orders! I'm going after Rally! I sure as Fxxxing Hell wish I knew where the oni (devil) they went though!" yelled the angry redhead.

"Viscious just sent Orochimaru with your ship to 'Workoh' to rendezvous with Berringer, Boss." said a sopping wet Rally 'Cat' Vincent who was clutching a bathtowel around her slender form. 'Cat' had somehow materialized (fresh from her shower) in front of Kei on the 'Raphael' and quickly explained to the redhead how she had overheard Viscious's orders to send the 'Angel 2' to Kei's old home planet under Orochimaru's command while Viscious, some Captain Aizen and about fifty mercs (mercenaries) were coming here after the Boss! Then she gratefully accepted the kimono and sandals thoughtfully provided by Legato.

"Did ya hear oro 'Cat' just said, Andy? That sonuvabitch is on my old Fxxxing homeworld and dammit to Hell- he's got my ship!" yelled Kei.

"That ain't all he's got, Boss. Viscious said that Lex Luthor went to the Academy and hijacked the 'Angel 1' at the same time as he grabbed Miss Donovan, the recruits and the cadre. He's headed for 'Workoh' too, Reds!" cried Rally. "Dammit all! That Fxxxer's got Mae!" she added angrily.

"Katie?" said Gooley quietly. Andre Francis Gooley was 'UG'/3WA's 'Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy'.

"Yeah?" yelled Kei.

"Your quickest route to 'Omega Quadrant' is through the 'Black Jack Tunnel' so you'd best get a wiggle on, kiddo. Good luck, Katie." he replied resignedly as he reached for the 'Galusol' (an antacid not unlike ancient Terra's 'Pepto Bismol') and a fresh bottle of Skotch. Meanwhile in the brig on Level Five aboard the 'Angel 1' speeding on its way to 'Workoh' and Berringer--

"Yuri? You in there, ma'am?" whispered Minnie Mae 'Blonde Bomber' aka 'Kitten' Hopkins.

"Kitten? That you?" whispered Yuri from the adjoining brig cell.

"Yeah, it's me, ma'am. How ya feeling?" asked Kitten.

"A bit groggy. Man, that 'Black Widow' sure packs a punch! You OK over there?" replied Yuri Donovan.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy keen, ma'am. Hold on, I'm gonna try to get out through the air ducts. Wish me luck, ma'am." said Mae.

"Nai! No, Mae! Stay outta those things! After Warp escaped that way on the 'Angel 2' Don (Poporo- Yuri's chief at Unit 237) had the whole ventilating system in here electrified!" yelled Yuri.

"OW! Son of a bitch! Now ya tell me! OK, guess we ain't getting out that way. How about prying the doors open? Got any tools in there, Commander?" asked Mae.

"You've got to be kidding, Kitten. I've got the kimono I'm wearing and that's it which is probably all they left you with too. Am I right?" replied Yuri.

"Yeah. Lexie Boy didn't trust me after I kicked him where the sun don't shine so they put me down here to keep you company and tossed this old bathrobe over me. OK, I've got it! Suppose we just waylay the guard when he brings us our grub?" whispered Kitten.

"Nai, that one won't work, kiddies. The guards have been ordered to 'shoot to kill' at the slightest sign of an escape attempt." said Star Sapphire's voice.

"Great! That's just Fxxxing great, man!" yelled a frustrated 'Blonde Bomber'.

"Gomen er sorry Mae but I forgot that all of my brigs have been wired for sound. Another security measure Don had installed to prevent escapes." apologized Yuri.

"Why the Hell don't the two of you just try and get some sleep, dammit! We'll be making planetfall on 'Workoh' at dawn. Now listen up- you'll both be sleeping 'in the raw' if there are any more escape attempts. Do you kids get my drift?" demanded Star.

"Yes, ma'am." they chorused sulkily. There was a slight trilling in Star's ear.

"Yeah? Sapphy here. Oro? We've passed through 'Black Jack' already and approaching 'Workoh' or oro we think is 'Workoh'? Markers in sight yet? Nai? Wonder why?" trilled a frowning Star Sapphire.

Yuri giggled and mae smiled. "Probably because 'Workoh' has no frigging markers, Honey!" chuckled Yuri. Star was still listening to her trill.

"Yeah? Oro? It is? You sure? Great, Shade. Then we're here at last! I'll be right up. Star out." she trilled. She turned to her two charges and smirked.

"Shade just spotted 'Starcrusher' on the planet's surface below so this must be 'Workoh'. Sorry kiddies but I gotta strap ya both into those bunks. (Star ushered Mae into Yuri's cell and had the guard drag Mae's bunk into the next door brig cell. Then she strapped them both in securely while the guard covered her with a plasma rifle. Then Star removed a small ampule from her ammo pouch. She and the guard both strapped on gas masks and she spritzed both girls with 'Algontz', a harmless sleep inducing gas.) Sorry kids but I just do not trust you. Not to worry, however, since that stuff wears off in about twelve solar hours and it's completely harmless. I promise you there will no side effects from it." apologized Star as the two young comrades-in-arms dropped into a deep slumber. Before leaving them Star and the guard placed a set of warm 3WA sweats, a jacket, a pair of heavy socks and a pair of sneakers at the foot of the bunk for each of them. "Of course Lex'll be furious with me but dammit all these kids deserve to keep their dignity and anyway it's shimatta bloody cold down there so the Hell with Luthor's orders!" said Star to the guard who nodded and relocked the cell. Then she and the guard rode the lift up to the bridge.

Meanwhile below on the planet's surface--

"Orochimaru? How 'dare' Viscious send you back here empty-handed! Where the Fxxx is that red bitch?" demanded John Berringer his aizu flashing fire.

"Sorry sir but we could not find her. Perhaps Mr Luthor did. He should have Miss Donovan with him by now. We have 'Cat' Vincent and 'Starfleet' Captain Nerese with us. We have left a trail that a blind Shinobi Genin could follow so the 3WA Angels' group should be right on our tails. Pardon my French sir but oro the Fxxxing Hell are we doing all this crap for? All of this idiotic nonsense just because little Joey Moto and his playmates got careless! With all due respect sir- this vendetta of yours is gonna get us all killed, Mr Berringer, sir! By now we should be in 'Corallian' space not here of all places, you baka moron--sir!" exploded Orochimaru and Berringer frowned.

"You presume upon my good nature too much, my tomo. Someday that may cost you quite dearly, sir." growled John Berringer. He smote the desk in front of him with his fist. "The Angels will both pay dearly for killing Joey Moto, Mr Orochimaru! I swear it!" he thundered.

Meanwhile back in the ice caverns of 'Gysymeo' Marlene Angel though of something that did not sound quite right to her. "Boss?" she trilled.

"Yeah Mar? Oro is it? I'm a little busy at the moment though." trilled Kei.

"Something just doesn't seem right, ma'am. (Kei's ears perked up. Mar never called her ma'am unless it was serious- real serious!) Why hasn't Johnny (Berringer) contacted us about Yuri and the others they took from the Academy? Why hasn't he made any ransom demands? That ain't like 'our' Johnny Boy, is it, Cap?" trilled the tallish blonde navigator.

"Nai, kid. It sure ain't so oro are ya driving at?" trilled the redhead.

"Just this. He sent Viscious here to look for you but maybe he hedged his bets by sending someone else back home ('Shimougou') to grab Yuri. Whoever it was probably left some kind of message for us to find--" trilled Mar before Kei interrupted her with a snap of her fingers.

"Son of a bitch! That's it! That's just gotta be it, man! Kome? Gimme an open relay line. It's time for me to call in a favour. Make that line as secure as possible, Kome and patch it through to me on the 'raph'- stat! Trill me back. Kei out." trilled the boss and a few seconds later--

"Boss? Vidscreen two has been scrambled for ya. Kome out." trilled the strawberry-blonde comm officer.

"O'Halloran calling Emeraldas. Come in please. Emma, do you read me? Over." relayed Kei.

"Roger that, ma'am. This is Von Dekker on der 'Queen'. Over." replied the 'Green Baron' Fritz Von Dekker who was Emma's (Queen Emeraldas- captain of the 'Emerald Queen') first officer. Emma and her crew were intergalactic pirates/'cowboys' (bounty hunters and other things) and all of them were fiercely loyal to the Angels.

"Where's Emma, Fritzy? Over." asked Kei.

"Sorry 'old girl' but she took the 'Raging Ruby' (Emma's personal shuttlecraft) and went to see an old tomo of hers on 'Kokura' (a small world in the 'Orion Nebulae') and we don't expect her back until next week. Something I can perhaps do for you, Reds? Over." replied the direct descendant of the infamous ancient Terran World War I fighter pilot Manfred Von Richthofen- the 'Red Baron' himself.

"Maybe. Are you guys anywhere near 'Shimougou'? Over." asked Kei hopefully.

"We are orbiting 'Xiong' ('Zi-Ong' was one of 'Shimougou's many moons and it was less than half a lightyear from the Angels' homeworld) at the present moment, Fraulein (Froy-Line). Why? Over." answered Fritz.

"Arigatou Kami (Thank God) for that, Fritzy. Could ya do me a favour? Make sure that Yuri's OK over at the Academy? Just report anything that seems strange to you immediately. Can ya handle that, tomo? Over." asked Kei.

"Of course. Consider it done, Fraulein Reds. Von Dekker out." After hanging up the relay mike he turned to his navigator- Arkton of 'Tamara'. 'Arkie' was 'Teen Titan' Starfire and space tech Blackfire's older brother. "Arkie, we are leaving orbit. Set course for 'Shimougou' at once and don't spare the hyperdrives! We're going to the Academy at 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' to check on Miss Donovan. Reds does not usually call Commander Donovan anything besides 'airhead' or 'vacuumhead' so something is very very wrong, Arkie." said Fritz.

"How do ya know that, Dekkie?" asked a puzzled Tamaranian.

"The Boss just called her Yuri, that's why. Have Goat (Goat Smith was one of the two 'Jersey Jerks' who were serving as Emma's cooks) bring me some java in the arsenol bays. Best to expect the worst like Great great granduncle manfred always used to say. Arkie? You heard anything from Star? (Arkie shook his head) Any sign of Berringer yet? (Again a head shake) Better 'cloak' and put us down near the 'Yoko Kanno Esplanade'. Six hours later Fritz, Arkie, jamie Wilson and Goat Smith were standing inside Kei's 'Takachiho Academy' office. The place was completely deserted!

END of Ch 22. Ch 23 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how we'll do at the Gate? Will Alex and crew survive Gysymeo and get home soon? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K


	23. Chapter 23 'Angel In Peril' or 'Reaper R

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Andy, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here especially Thom Beers and his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Eric, Alex, Bear and Rick. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 23 without any further meandering, shall we? Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 23

'Angel In Peril' or 'Reaper Roundup'

"We've looked everywhere, Cap but this whole place is frigging deserted, man! No signs of life anywhere!" reported Jamie Wilson.

"Jamie's right, man! No babes anywhere at all, Papa Fritz!" agreed Goat Smith and the 'Green baron' frowned.

Von Dekker trilled the leader of the remaining search party. "Chief Hathaway? Find anything? Oro? Miss Donovan's PDO (personal data organizer- like a cell phone of ancient Terra on steroids!) Ja! Bring it to der office, leibchen (child). Danke(Thanks)!" trilled Fritz. Ella Hathaway was a chief in the 3WA's Unit 9 sector and she was temporarily the security head at the Academy. She was off for a bit of R&R when Yuri and her brood were snatched. A few minutes later she handed the Baron a PDO. The message text on its vidscreen was terse. Short, sweet and to the point it read:-

"If you want to see Wing Commander Donovan (Yuri) alive you had better bring Marshall O'Halloran (Kei- the Boss Lady) to us on 'Workoh' in the 'Omega Quadrant'. You have one week. (Signed) 'Commandant Lex Luthor' "

"That psychofreak's involved? If I didn't know that he was already tucked safely away at 'Seto K' I'd say that Johnny the Flake Berringer was behind all of this crap!" observed Arkton.

"Luthor was locked up there along with him, Arkie." said Fritz. Suddenly his navigator went as white as a 'yuyu' (ghost). "Dekkie! Oro if he's already got Star (Starfire. Star Sapphire was a JB henchperson already)? Black's (Blackfire) way out at 'Zygon' (a world halfway across the universe) so she's probably safe enough but if he hurts Star, I'll kill him, Dekkie! I swear I will!" roared Arkie.

"Calm down, me old boyo! If he does have your sister she's probably with him on 'Workoh' so that's where we're going, Arkie. Jamie? Goat? Shake a leg! We're leaving!" called a grim-faced 'Green Baron'. He reported their findings to Kei who ordered the Baron to get the 'Emerald Queen' to 'Workoh' stat.

"Mar? 'Cat' just told me that Viscious is here and he's got fifty of his goons searching for us so pass the word to 'coak' the shuttles and stay in the caverns- deep in the caverns. If he sent my 'Angel 2' to 'Workoh' like 'Cat' says he's done then he's marooned here. He probably figures on hijacking one of our shuttles after he grabs me. Mar? More bad news I'm afraid. Brace yourself, kid. Luthor's got Yuri and Mae and our whole class of recruits and cadre from the Academy. (Mar gasped) It gets worse. Orochimaru's got Kiva and her skeleton crew as well as my 'Angel 2' and Lexie's got the 'Angel 1' (Mar interrupted her Boss to swear vengeance on JB and anyone who was on his side!) Wait, there's more. Viscious has got some clown named Aizen along with him and--" trilled Kei until she was interrupted by the soul reaper girl- Rukia Kutschki.

"Son of a frigging bitch! Aizen's here? Boss, Viscious is gonna find us for sure now!" yelled Rukia who had just had just entered the 'Raph' with Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute soul reaper in tow.

"Really? Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Miss Kutschki." replied the Boss icily.

"Sorry mum but oro I mean is Aizen's a soul reaper 'captain' so he can track all of us soul reapers by our scents. If that guy is anywhere on this hillside he'll locate us for sure! Well, we got no other choice do we? I'll just have to give myself up to him to save the rest of you. Ichigo, please help me into a cold suit and winter gear. Then I'll--" began Rukia when suddenly- Thwack! Kei's stinging slap left a deep scarlet welt on the soul reaper's left cheek.

"Don't you 'ever' suggest giving yourself up to Viscious or this Aizen again, girl! Maybe Aizen won't harm you but Viscious sure as the Fxxx will! He'll skin you alive until you tell him where we are! No offense, lovey but you just ain't tough enough to resist Viscious for very long! He's quite well named let me tell you that, kid! Don't worry. We'll come up with something (I hope thought Kei). Sorry I slapped ya, Rukia." said the Boss.

Legato placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Boss? Aizen wants to find her so why the Hell don't we just let him find her? Why don't we give Rukia to Aizen and Viscious?" he suggested quietly and stoically.

"What! Are you outta your gourd, Blue?" screeched the soul reaper girl but Ichigo grinned at them.

"Calm down, Ru. I think I know oro Blue's got in mind. Sucker them eh?" he chuckled and Legato Bluesummers nodded.

"Yeah er something like that anyway, son. We rep up 'another' Rukia- a hologram that will look exactly like her. Then we send 'it' outside for Aizen and Viscious and company to find. Aizen and Viscious take her back to their base camp here so all we gotta do is follow 'em and lower the boom. A swift surgical strike, hit 'em with 'Neuron' gas and then we bag the lot of 'em. Simple eh?" explained the crafty BetaZoid.

"Oh it's simple all right. So damned simple that it won't work, sir. Like all reaper captains Aizen hunts by 'scent' the repped 'me' does not have a scent like mine if indeed the thing will have a scent at all! A good plan, Blue but it just won't work. Sorry." said Rukia shaking her head sadly.

"It won't work huh? Not even if we put the 'double' in your 'fuku' (clothing) thereby transferring your scent to the fake Rukia?" asked Blue.

Ichigo smote his fist into the palm of his hand. "Yeah, that'll work for certain sure, Ru! Here, lemme help ya!" he yelled and began unzipping Rukia's flightsuit.

"Er I think that 'Cat' and me should take care of this part, Ichi- OK?" said a red-faced Rukia as she rezipped her jumper. 'Cat' picked up a replicator unit and ushered Rukia to one of the bedrooms. A little while later Light Yagami and Ryuuk (Light's shinigami death god compadre) carefully placed the pseudo Rukia behind some boulders along the icy trail further down the mountainside.

Behind the now visible shinigami and his partner Ichigo and the real Rukia Kutschki waited beneath a snowbank in eager anticipation. Mar and the Boss Lady were already concealed against the face of the frigid ice shelf wrapped up in 'chameleon' cloaks and were well nigh nearly invisible. The 'WOOHP' spygirls (Alex, Sammy and Clover) and Jerry Lewis (their spy boss) headed up one team of fighters while Legato and Mugghi 2 headed up a second team. These cunning daredevils were interspersed all over the place and since most were Ninjas they too were invisible to anyone on the embankments.

Before long a tall and skinny dude wearing owlish spectacles clambered over the edge of the ice shelf's ledge and pointed at the snowbank concealing the pseudo soul reaper. "Lord Viscious! I have found her, sire! It's our Rukia! Come quickly!" crowed Aizen. Viscious swore.

"Damn this weather! It's even worse than 'Titan' was! ('Titan' is one of the moons of Mars where Viscious once fought in a war- see 'Jupiter Jazz' eppy of Bebop for full details) Very well! Bring that bitch back to the camp dammit! She'll talk soon enough after Ming (Ming the Merciless- self proclaimed ruler of the universe- from 'Flash Gordon') or one of our 'Euphoras' (see 'Speed Grapher' for details) has a go at her! Let's get outta this Fxxxing 'kazi' (wind) Aizen!" grumbled Viscious who was fingering his 'katana' (a Japanese Samurai sword was Viscious's fave weapon).

Aizen grabbed 'Rukia' and shoved her into 'Sutek' (a 'Doctor Who' villain- see 'Pyramids of Mars' for full details on him) who scooped her up lightly and roughly tossed her over his shoulder. Then they all descended the treacherous mountain of ice and in a few moments had disappeared from sight.

"That's our cue, hazu (group or gang) so let's go!" commanded Kei and her teams followed Viscious and tomos at a discreet distance. The plan was to track the rats back to their 'hidey hole' and surround them. Meanwhile at the base camp below--

"Get that blasted 'cold coccoon', hard suit and winter gear off of her! The flightsuit and boots too!" growled Viscious and Aizen blanched white both with fear and anger. He rounded on the gang chieftain.

"Lord Viscious! Really! Rukia Kutschki is a comrade-in-arms, a tomo and a-a-a woman! You cannot humiliate her thus, sire!" cried Aizen. 'Rukia' now stood in the centre of a hastily 'capsulated' (see 'DragonBall, DBZ, DBGT for details on 'capule buildings') quonset hut of corrugated titanium.. This immense structure was cleverly concealed in an ice crevasse that could have swallowed half of Terran New York State! 'Rukia' shivered in the frosty building and sneezed several times. Her 3WA sweats and socks had followed the flightsuit and the rest of her outer garments and gear.

As Ming stepped towards her she cringed in fear and huddled down to hide her state of undress. Aizen blocked out Ming and blasted the old man with a soul reaper 'Hondo 25' jutsu move which Ming easily fended off. After all he was a wizard in his own right. A very angry Viscious leaped past a startled Aizen and with drawn katana he slashed at 'Rukia' again and again until she cowered there sobbing trying to hold together oro was left of her tank top and bikini brief panties.

Aizen was magically gripped by 'Aku's ('Samurai jack' villain) powerful spell and he was quite helpless. He glowered at Viscious who turned dangerous aizu on the soul reaper captain.

"If you 'ever' interfere with me again, soul reaper, I will personally send your ass to 'Hecuo Mundo' (literally 'Hollow Earth' meaning of course 'jigoku' or as most of us know it- Hell) ahead of your time!" bellowed an enraged Viscious pricking Aizen's throat with his katana's blade. "Enough games, children! Where the Fxxx is that bitch O'Halloran hiding, Miss Kutschki?" he shouted but 'Rukia' merely shook her head.

"That is one thing I will 'never' tell you, you Fxxxing monster!" yelled the pseudo reaper girl hotly.

"Clap her kawaii ass in irons and give her to the 'Homunculi' (the seven deadly sins in 'Fullmetal Alchemist'), the 'Euphoras' and Ming! She'll soon be singing us all a different tune!" snarled the gang leader throwing the hapless girl at Warp (a time travelling villain from the 'Teen Titans').

Cringing in fear and terror (real or a sham? I wonder?) 'Rukia' was dragged away by her long raven locks. Ming followed closely, rubbing his hands together with delight and merriment. Viscious put a 'claw hold' grip on Aizen's damaged throat and squeezed painfully. "Well? Will she talk, soul man? How much pain can a reaper endure? Answer me, Captain Aizen!" roared Viscious.

"Soul reapers are trained to endure vast amounts of pain, sire. Rukia, however, has a much lower pain threshold than most reapers so she will probably talk." croaked a disgusted Aizen. After all Viscious had told him that Berringer's cause was a noble one. That was a crock of crap of course since all Johnny wanted was vengeance and revenge. Then the screaming began!

END of Ch 23. Ch 24 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how we'll do at the Gate? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K


	24. Chapter 24 'Goodbye Gysymeo' or 'Ice Bri

﻿ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Aizen, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T. for the use of the Angels. Thanks to everyone else who is letting us use their creations. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left you up in the air so let's get to Chapter 24 without further preamble:-

Chapter 24

'Goodbye Gysymeo' or 'Ice Brigade Decision'

Meanwhile on the other side of the 'Fujitsuki Ocean' Hugh and Alex were yakking away through their comlinks to each other. It was strange not having to use a mike unless you wanted to talk to 'Saggy' or 'Lelouch' or someone somewhere else but the ice roaders were starting to get used to it now. 'Lelouch' was the 'truck push' at 'Basilisk'.

"Man that is some war they're in over at that Rye Jewel ('Rygiel 9') place where we had to pick up all the stuff for these hauls eh, Alex? Huh? Yeah, I almost shit myself too when that Fxxxing lightning blast (plasma bomb burst bolt) almost hit our rigs! That 'force beam barrier' thingy sure saved our asses that day, pal! I think I overheard 'Loo-Chee' ('Lelouch') telling Eric that we got less than fifty loads left to haul up the ice. Guess that means we'll be leaving this frozen Hellhole pretty soon, Alex. Alex? You still there? What's that? Yeah, I'll sorta miss them all too when we finally get to go back home and- Holy Shit! Huh? Yeah, I'm OK pal. 'Julia' (Hugh's vidprogram assistant) just made the turn onto the 'Con Shocky' ("Kanzaki Sea') so now my rig's on 'George' (autopilot) again and I'm gonna have lunch. See ya later, pal." trilled the big 'Polar Bear'.

"Yeah, you have a good feed, Hughie. Maybe I'll take my before dinner nap, eh? Huh? Oh, I already ate lunch and-- OK, 'Benihana', I see the 'Nomad' and I'm turning onto the ocean road. Put us on 'George' please. I gonna grab some sleep so call me when we get to 'Basilisk' if you would, pal. Gotta go, Hughie. Alex out." trilled the 'Marathon Man' and soon both 'Titans of the Ice Roads' were snoring away like grampuses.

Drew's onboard vidprogram 'Suitengu' was the first to detect trouble ahead. "Lord Drew? Sir? Wake up, sir. Onegai? Lord Drew, sir? Did you not hear me, my lord?" he trilled urgently and Drew opened his aizu and yawned.

"Yeah? Whassa matter now, 'Sweeteie'?" asked Drew. 'Suitengu' hated the nickname Drew had chosen for him- 'Sweetie'- but he deigned himself much too dignified to protest over such a miniscule and trivial matter. Before 'Sweetie' could reply--

Zang! A sizzling disruptor bolt hit their rig's 'force field' and caromed off it. "Someone seems to be shooting at us, sir." said 'Suitengu' and Drew trilled Eric- fast.

"Eric? Hey Eric! You there, man? We're under attack here, dammit! Whadda we do?" yelled Drew. Eric was scared well just a little bit eh?

"How the Fxxxing Hell should I know? I'd better call 'Loo-Chee' ('Lelouch' the 'Basilisk' 'truck push') and find out! Sit tight, Dewey! I'll trill ya right back, man!" trilled Eric. He relayed a call to 'Basilisk' and told 'Lelouch' oro Drew had just told him.

"Tell Drew and your other tomos to have their onboard vidprograms take 'em off 'George', Eric. Then I will simply 'beam' all six of your er rigs up to us here at the camp. Huh? Oro's that, pal? Don't worry. I'll know when you're machines are all off 'George' so just do oro I told you to do. 'Lelouch' out." explained the Brittanian prince. Eric quickly trilled the convoy and all hands speedily complied. Suddenly the half dozen trucks shimmered, shook and Poof! They were all magically transported to 'Basilisk' camp where the yard crew dashed up and down the convoy pointing 'readers' at the rigs' trailers until the 'yard boss' signalled Bear that they were all finished. Bear nodded and parked his rig before handing his vidmanifest and PDO to 'Lelouch' who punched up the next load for each of them.

"I still cannot get over how simple this stuff is, Eric. One minute you're loaded and the next you ain't and then before you know it- you're all loaded up again! Whoa there! What the Hell's a 'Tiberian', Mr Choji?" asked Bear.

"It's the name of that shuttle you're taking back to the 'Angel 2', Mr Bear." explained the stocky 'yard boss'.

"Who's trying to kill us, Choji?" yelled Hugh.

"Probably someone sent here by Berringer, Mr Hugh." replied Choji.

"Why? What the Fxxx did we ever do to him?" cried Drew.

"Nothing, Mr Drew. They must think that you've got the Boss aboard one of your ancient chariots. Berringer wants her blood and the Hell with whoever gets in his way. We just heard that he's upped the bounty on Marshall O'Halloran to half a billion credits- dead or alive, boyos so the sooner you guys finish your assignments here the better. We'll all feel a helluva lot safer with you guys and Reds offworld, Mr Drew, that's for shimatta sure. You're all loaded now. Be very careful with your cargo. Dilythium crystals (used for powering spacecraft) are unstable, volatile and quite explosive." replied Choji.

"Move it along now guys. Rick? You're transporting a herd of 'jacarondas' er like your Terran 'civet cats' however 'jacarondas' are 15 meters in length and tip the scales at a few hundred kilos. In other words they are over 90 feet long and weigh about half a ton and they are as ferocious as sabre toothed tiger cats. Alex and Eric? You each have one half of a sonic beam photon generated ionic cannon. Hugh? Your load is the photonic ion beam generator- the ammo- for it. Turn and burn, gentlemen and good luck to you. I'm sending a 'bandit' squadron of X-Wing fighter units to run interference for you." said 'Lelouch'.

This time Bear led the caravan then came Drew, Rick, Alex and Eric with the 'Southern Ice King' Hugh the 'Polar Bear' bringing up the rear. Flying beside each rig was a small X-Wing fighter ship. The attacks came almost as soon as they had left the 'Kanzaki Sea' and hit the 'Tomoko River' ice road. After her sixth sniper had been atomized by Wedge Sinclair's X-Wing squadron the Ranee (a time lord er lady from Gallifrey) ordered a withdrawal.

"Fall back and regroup dammit! We'll set up an ambush at the other end of the 'Tomoko' where it hits the 'Fujitsuki Ocean' and take out the whole Fxxxing convoy at the same time! Gin, take command. I'll meet you there in an hour." she ordered.

Gin Ichimaru, a 'soul reaper' was captain of the 'Third Court Guard Squad' back in the 'Soul Society' and more importantly he was an ally of 'Squad Five's captain- Aizen. "Yes ma'am. I'll take care of it. Hamdo? Abelia? (King and first officer of 'Now and Then, Here and Now'). Move your troops into position at the mouth of the damned river. The rest of you are with me so let's go." said Gin. Meanwhile several hundred kilos to the South--

'Ming the Merciless', self proclaimed ruler of the universe (from 'Flash Gordon') was getting very pissed off. 'Rukia' had defied all of his attempts to make her talk. Just as 'Ming' prepared to give the rack she was tied to another twist he was rudely interrupted.

"You'll never get any answers outta me that way, you filthy worm!" cried a voice from the shadows and into the firelight of the blazing braziers stepped- Rukia Kutschki!

"Hands up, gentlemen and ladies." commanded Marlene Angel. The cool and calm blonde navigator was pointing a brace of wicked looking Mark XII's at 'Ming'.

"The place is surrounded so throw down your arms- now!" shouted Kome Sawaguchi levelling a long barrelled Mark XXX ion cannon at the assemblage of villains.

"So Johnny Boy wants to trade Yuri for me eh? Then that's exactly we're gonna do except that you goons will make the trip to 'Workoh' in the 'Angel 3's brig. Aw, ya didn't know that we had another sister ship beside mine and Yuri's, did ya? How do ya think that 'Lelouch', 'Sumaru', 'Marty Zigmar' and their crews got to 'Gysymeo' in the first place? I'll put 'Aizen' in command and it'll seem just like he's captured us but it'll really be the other way around, Viscious. Now- drop that katana and tell Gramps ('Ming') to release his prisoner." ordered Kei.

"Two Rukias? How in the Fxxx did ya manage to pull that one off, bitch?" snarled Viscious. Kei tossed a small box the size of an overnight bag at his feet.

"With this. Our replicators can make perfect duplicates of anything or anyone we choose. Now- do as I say, Viscious or I'll blast your sorry ass all the back to Fxxxing Mars!" commanded the redhead, a plasma rifle aimed directly at the cruel outlaw, her finger cold on the trigger. Viscious swore but dropped his katana and then nodded curtly to 'Ming' who stood aside while Ichigo and 'Cat' released 'Rukia' and carried her to a cot.

"Rukia, you'd better get your 'twin sister' ready to travel. We don't want her catching cold now, do we?" said Mar. Fifteen minutes later the entire gang had been manacled, shackled and stowed away in the 'Angel 3' brigs. Legato trilled 'Lelouch' at 'Basilisk' and asked him how much longer it would be before the ice roaders would be ready to return to 'Shimougou' and then hopefully home to Terra.

"A dozen loads are left, Blue- two more for each of 'em. Another day perhaps?" trilled 'Lelouch'.

"OK pal but tell 'em to really step on it, Loochee. The Boss wants to split soon. Legato out." trilled the BetaZoid pilot. Then he answered another trill. "Yeah? Legato here. Oro? You sure about that, Revy? OK. You and 'Neko' (a shapeshifting human female cat/trill a la 'Deep Space 9'. She was Jon Harlock's navigator on the 'Botany Bay 2') sit tight for now. I'll send a couple of patrols. Legato out.' he trilled and tapped Kei's shoulder.

"Boss? The rig boys are driving into an ambush at the mouth of the 'Tomoko' where it meets the 'Fujitsuki'. Revy and 'Neko' overheard the Ranee and Aizen's pal Gin Ichimaru. The Ranee is covering the cliffs on either side while Gin is blocking the 'Tomoko' delta." said Blue. Kei pondered a moment and then she snapped her fingers.

END of Ch 24. Ch 25 coming soon. R/R/S away and Kami bless you all. SYS and SFN. Ja mata and have a super weekend. Toodles-K&K


	25. Chapter 24a 'Goodbye Gysymeo' or 'Ice Br

Continuation of Chapter 24 of Angel Wings:-

"Got it! Send 'Ivy' (Ivanhoe) and his team to surround the Ranee's troops. The 'Knight Patrol' can get in behind 'em from the escarpments and send 'Dog Boy' (InuYasha) and his gang to outfland Gin's goons. Have Ryuuk and Light take a few Ninjas and back up Revy and 'Kitty Cat' ('Neko'). They'll be the reserve unit in front of the rigs. That way we'll have all the ambushers in a crossfire from both sides of the river as well as in the front and rear of the convoy. (She pursed her lips in thought) Blue? Who's hauling oro? (Legato showed Kei his PDO with 'Lelouch's cargo vidmanifest screen) Have Rick take the lead and tell Revy to have her reserve units release Rick's cargo. Better warn the mutt (InuYasha) and 'Wolfie Boy' (Kouga) to give those critters (Rick's cargo of 'jacarondas') a wide berth. They'll scatter Gin's ambush brigades and those bloody things should raise some merry Hell with any of the Ranee's leftover stragglers. Have Ryuuk keep the herd from wandering too far off and once we've got Gin, Joan (the Ranee) and their playmates under control Kome can 'beam' those big cats back onto Rick's truck. You see to that Blue while I get everybody else back to the ice caverns. By the way- did 'LooChee' tell ya how many more trips before our ice guys would be finished so we can split this mad scene? (Legato told her and the Boss did a speedy calculation on her wristchromo unit) OK, that's cutting it a bit fine but ashita ban (tomorrow night) is the latest for us to clear the 'gravity well' and get on our way. Legato, I am leaving you behind to deal with these vermin. I'm taking Viscious and his pals back to the caverns. Sing out when you squash this ambush and we'll 'beam' you, your troops and your prisoners over to the 'Angel 3' where yoy will take command and prep the ship for an imminent liftoff. We'll pack up and meet you there as soon as the ice warriors are done. Any questions? Nai? Then good luck and ja mata (see ya later), tomo mine." Said Kei finishing her orders and gathering up her bands of fighters and their prisoners together. "KR? (Keitarou Riff was Kei's godson) Lock onto my signal and our 'pattern enhancers' (used to confine a 'beaming' area) and 'beam' up everything and everyone within that area. Got that?" trilled the Boss.

"You got it, Auntie. Hold onto your shorts 'cause here we go!" trilled KR and instantly Kei, her troops and her prisoners materialized in the central ice cavern. Rick's 'jacarondas' turned the tide of battle and soon Revy, 'Neko' and all the rest of their rescue patrols along with the would be ambushers were all safely aboard the 'Angel 3' with Legato Bluesummers who wasted no time in prepping the ship for a fast getaway. Next morning the shuttles transported Kei's party and all their junk over to the 'Angel 3' leaving only Kei, Mar, Mugghi 2 and Jon Harlock aboard the 'Raphael' to make sure the ice roaders got back safely to the 'Angel 3' with their rigs.

"Curses! Foiled by a herd of Fxxxing 'jacahondas'!" cried the Ranee.

"It is 'jacarondas', you stupid woman." Corrected 'Ming'.

"Do us all a favour the pair of ya and shut the Fxxx up!" yelled Gin Ichimaru.

"Quiet down in there or I'll turn on the 'neuron' jets dammit!" growled Revy Roberts.

Meanwhile on the planet's surface the last six loads bound for 'Basilisk' had left Sumaru's yards at the 'Fujitsuki Ocean' base.

By virtue of his 'jacarondas' heroic victory Rick had been given the honour of leading the final convoy up the 'Tomoko River' followed by Eric, Bear, Alex, Drew and Hugh. "You are each hauling one of the six components of our latest Tachyion particle beam tracking system- 'Go-Ruden Aizu' ('Goldeneye'). Don't worry, you won't have to make a return trip back down here. As soon as you've offloaded all six components 'Lelouch' will trill the Boss lady and she'll have you and your antiques er I mean rigs 'beamed' aboard her 'Raphael' shuttle. The 'Raph' will take you and your junk over to the 'Angel 3' and then you'll lift off for 'Shimougou' where they'll try and find a way to get you guys back home. It's been er swell working with all of you so good luck me boyos and sayonara." Said their 'truck push' Suba Sumaru.

Rick peeled off at 161 kilometers per hour (over 100 miles per hour). The rest of them followed putting the pedal to the metal. A few hours later the six 'Go-Ruden Aizu' parts had been delivered to 'Basilisk' and 'Lelouch' had given the ice guys his thanks, said his farewells and now the six rigs were lined up inside a quadrangle surrounded by several 'pattern enhancers'. "Six to 'beam' up, Miss Angel. 'Lelouch' out." Trilled the young 'Basilisk' 'truck push'. The six ancient Terran antique transports shimmered, shook and vanished from sight.

Before they had completely dematerialized Hugh yelled to 'Lelouch' asking 'Who won? Who had made the most Fxxxing loads?' and 'Lelouch' shouted back the answer (You will all know that answer soon, I promise) Jon and Mugghi 2 were standing by when the trucks appeared inside the ice cavern beside the 'Raphael' and they quickly hustled the rigs and their operators up the ramp and onto the shuttle. Before they lifted off the six guys were speedily strapped into chairs for the takeoff. Mugghi 2 and Jon strapped each other into seats and Jon trilled the 'all clear' to the bridge.

Kei gave Mar the 'thumbs up' signal who wasted no time in lifting off for the 'Lovely Angel 3' and ten minutes later the blonde 'touched down' in Docking Bay North aboard the big ship. Kei yelled for all hands to get the Fxxx up to the rec room or somewhere safe and strap in while she was trilling Legato to commence the countdown. Jon and Mugghi 2 made sure the ice roaders were strapped into chairs, checked that everyone else was ready to go and then strapped themselves into place before they trilled A-OK to the bridge.

"How much 'window time' left, 'Cat' baby?" yelled the Boss.

"36 solar seconds, Boss!" cried 'Cat' Vincent.

"Continue the countdown, Reds?" yelled Legato, cupping his hands around Kei's ear to be heard over the roaring of the engines and the whining of the thrusters' afterburners.

"Fxxx the shimatta countdown, Blue! Lift off- now!" bellowed the redhead. Legato nodded and picked up his relay mike.

"Mar! Hit the main and the auxiliary thrusters! Gimme oroever (whatever) the jigoku (Hell) you've got, girl and don't spare the hyperdrives!" cried Legato and the huge ship rocketed upwards towards the howling tornado's very centre- the 'gravity well' itself!

"Our 'window' is dead ahead, Blue- twelve hundred hours! Don't overshoot it oroever the Hell ya do, man! We ain't gonna get no second chance, tomo!" screamed 'Cat' and the craft crashed forward and through the 'window' and into the core of the 'gravity well'.

"Brace yourselves! We gotta outrun that blasted shockwave! Engineering- I need Warp fifty or as close to it as ya can get us and I need it now!" trilled Legato and the ship's speed began to inch upwards- slowly at first and then faster and faster until finally it stopped- at Warp 49.7 and there it held as tense minutes went by. Then--

"It's OK, sir. We're outta range at alst. You'd better decrease our warp speed before we burn out the warp core, sir." Said 'Cat' who had been monitoring their scanners.

"Engineering? Well done. You may decrease our speed to warp twelve. Legato out." Trilled the tall pilot.

"Great job everyone. You can all unstrap now. Mar, set a course for home." Said Kei and the blonde nodded.

"Oro about Yuri?" she asked.

"Oro about Berringer, Love?" asked Jonathan Harlock grimly.

"Later. Our first and foremost duty is to get our guests to the safety of 'Shimougou' as quickly as possible. Then we'll go after Berringer and recover our ships and personnel." Trilled Kei.

"Don't you go a-worrying about us, Red Lady. We ain't in no Fxxxing hurry to get back home. You do whatever ya gotta do to get your folks away from that damned fruitcake. We're all pulling for ya and Alex is praying for ya, ma'am. Keep 'er cool. 'Polar Bear' Hugh out." Trilled Hugh who had been eavesdropping on the bridge trills' traffic.

Legato looked a question at the redhead. "You just heard the old 'Polar Bear', didn't ya? Change course for 'Workoh' and let's find that frigging 'Black jack Tunnel'! Berringer, here we come! Full speed ahead, Blue!" trilled Kei and everyone cheered.

"Yuri, we're coming Honey. Hold on." Breathed Mar.

"Buck up, 'Kitten', we're on our way." Whispered Rally 'Cat' Vincent.

END of Chapter 24 'Goodbye Gysymeo' or 'Ice Brigade Decision'. Ch 25 will be a bit of a surprise for some of you especially if you've never read my earlier ff 'Xmas with the Dirty Pair' or indeed do not know about the Lovely Angels' origins. 'Shack G' is Yuri's homeworld and 'Workoh' way out in the 'Omega Quadrant' is Kei's. Both live in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' on 'Shimougou' and their AD 2140 counterparts make their home on 'Shimougou's Western Territories in a place called 'Elenore City'. The ice roaders have finished on 'Gysymeo' and are helping with the mission to rescue Yuri and her tomos from John Berringer's evil clutches. Sounds like an old 1930s-1940s serial like Flash Gordon or Buck Rogers eh? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode. With that said I'll post Ch 25 as soon as I can hazu. R/R/S away and keep yer stick on the ice eh? SFN/SYS/JM and Kami bless you all. Toodles-K&K


	26. Chapter 25 'Ice Road Shooters' or 'The '

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Lelouch', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 25 without any further meandering, shall we? Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 25

'Ice Road Shooters' or 'The 'Kitten' That Couldn't Be Tamed'

Kei had just reached her quarters and flopped down onto the sofa when her portal klaxon chimed insistently. Kei was wearing her fave green kimono emblazoned with red 'ryuu' (dragons) across its back and bearing the 'KO' monogram surmounted by an angel's halo on its left breast. She sighed wearily and called out "Come." The door swished aside to admit Hugh the 'Polar Bear', Bear, Eric, Alex the 'Minister of the Ice Roads', Drew and Rick- the Ice Road Brigade.

Hugh who had elected himself spokesperson stepped forward hat in hand. "Ma'am? We're here to help. Just tell us what you want us to do, Miss Reds." he said and the other five nodded in agreement. Kei looked them over with a critical aizu.

"OK. You guys can be part of Revy's reserve units. Better get in some shooting practice 'cause you're gonna need it. Our ranges are belowdecks on SubLevel Four. I'll get someone to show you the way. Hold on a second there. Alex? I thought you said you 'hated' guns? Have a change of heart, boyo?" asked the redhead.

"Ma'am, I reckon where the Almighty might just have welcomed some of this here firepower of yours at some of those old Biblical battles. Things might just have ended a whole lot differently if the fighters of truth back then had of had guns like these to use. So I guess I'll carry a 'gat' too, ma'am." replied Alex.

"OK then- get your asses down to the ranges and start practicing. Gomen er excuse me for a moment guys. (Kei touched her earring comlink to trill someone) 'Neko'? Kei here. Ya reading me? Ya are? Good. Report to my quarters immediately. I want ya to take our six ice roader guys down to SubFour's range room and let 'em get in some shooting practice. Alex needs a cannon and a Mark XIII should do him nicely so see to it. Kapish? Great. Kei out. (She ended her trill) 'Neko's gonna take ya down get you guys all set up. Ah, here she is now so good luck, me boyos." said the Boss and 'Neko' led her party to the lift.

"Many thanks, lovely lady." crooned Eric on his way out and the other mumbled their thanks too. 'Neko' led them to the lift and rode down with them. Then she keyed open a portal and led them into a vast dark room festooned with cobwebs and smelling to high heavens. Rick wrinkled his nose in disgust and Bear coughed.

"Sorry guys but the 'Angel 3' has not been used for quite some time. As a matter of fact this is the prototype patrol gunship that was used by the very first 'Lovely Angels' duo- Iris and Molly way back when- according to Mr Poporo and Mr Garner anyway. " 'CC'? Illumination onegai? (Instantly the room was filled with brilliant light) Arigatou tomo. You guys bring your cannons and ammo with Ya? (Everyone nodded and held up their weapons except Alex) That's fine. 'CC'? A Mark XIII ion cannon, 3 spare power packs, gunbelt, shoulder rig harness, holsters and ammo pouches onegai. (Like magic the requested items appeared out of thin air and deposited themselves on the shooting table. She picked up the cannon and handed it to Alex. Then she unholstered her own cannon and slapped in a power pack) Ya load it like that fellas. See? Now it's all ready to fire." said 'Kitty Cat' and Hugh looked at her.

"Where the Fxxx's the bolt and breech, ma'am?" he asked confusedly.

"There ain't none, tomo. The weapon's ionic energy is released from the power pack as soon as you pull the trigger- like this." said 'Neko' firing an energy bolt at a target fully 350 meters (over 1,000 yards or 3,000 feet) away and striking the bull (bull's eye) almost dead centre! Six pairs of aizu went wide and six mouths dropped open. 'Neko' frowned.

"Shit! The Fxxxing sights must be off again dammit! I'm off centre by two whole centimeters (less than an inch). I'll get Jon to take a look at it later." said an annoyed shapeshifter catwoman.

"How do you know when the clip is empty, Miss?" asked Eric. She pointed to the right side of the weapon where the breech normally was on a standard gun.

"By this gauge on the side. Green means full and red means empty. Each power pack hold approximately 6,000 bolts of energy so they last a Helluva long time. OK, let's see how good ya are, boyos. Everybody load up. We'll set the targets at 50 meters (150 yards or 450 feet) for now. 'CC'? Reset targets to 50 meters onegai. The Boss must have been the last one to use this range. She's the only one aboard who likes shooting at long targets." explained 'Neko' reholstering her sidearm.

"That is quite correct, Miss 'Neko'. I also had to reset them to 'stationary' mode for you guys. They had been in 'combat' mode. By the way- good shot, kiddo. Tough luck on the sights, girl. Good luck to you, gentlemen." said 'CC' after he had reset the targets.

"What the frigging Hell's this here 'combat' mode thing, Honey?" asked Rick. 'Neko' had her hand over the door's release panel preparatory to leaving. "Huh? Oh that's just when the targets are holographic. They move and shoot back at you- that's all, Rick. Ja ne er I mean see ya later, tomos. Good luck." replied the buccaneer and she left them to practice.

Hugh went first of course. After all he was a crack shot and never missed- ever or at least that's oro he told the other five guys anyway. His first bolt zanged into the ceiling. His next two struck both side walls. The fourth hit the floor twenty feet in front of him. His fifth knocked out a photo sensor (light fixture) while his sixth clipped the far bulkhead wall on its way to singeing Drew's hair. With his seventh shot the 'Polar Bear' finally hit the target- at its most extreme left edge an inch from the bottom of the target!

Bear hit his target four times out of seven tries. Rick never even threatened his. Drew hit twice out of seven attempts. Eric ringed his target's bull with five of his seven bolts while Alex hit the bull dead centre six out of his seven tries and the sole time he missed it was only by millimeter or so! The guy who had never used a firearm in his entire life was by far the very best shooter amongst them with Eric a close second.

"Very good, Alex. Very good indeed. You will all get better with practice, my tomos. Now- anyone care to try it again- in 'combat' mode?" teased a jovial 'CC' and was met with a resounding volley of "No thanks!" from all six truckers.

Eric finished wiping down his cannon and spoke. "Er, Mr 'CC'? Sir? Exactly what was Reds' er Miss O'Halloran's score in this er 'combat' mode?" he asked.

"Not too good- by her standards anyway. Out of one hundred possible points she only made 97.8, Eric. The Boss usually aces these things you know. I think maybe it was because the targets were only set back 350 meters instead of her customary five hundred meters (1,500 yards or 4,500 feet! Almost a mile!) that she usually uses. Good evening, gentlemen." said 'CC' and the 'ice road brigade' went upstairs to dinner with a newfound respect for their hosts and hostesses especially the red-headed Boss Lady.

They were still discussing this same subject over dinner when Rally "Cat' Vincent casually mentioned that Yuri had beaten the Boss- once- at 'combat' shooting. "Yeah, 'Cat' but that was only by a single point and only because the Boss accidentally shot Mr Garner at the end of her run!" argued Kome 'Pink Freak' Sawaguchi.

"Just how good are you, Miss 'Neko', Miss Angel and Miss 'Cat' here at this type of contest?" asked Drew.

"Us? Hell we've never scored higher than ninety, Drew. Nai. Wait a microsecond- Mar did get a 95 once, didn't she?" said Kome.

"Be careful, Hugh! You just spilt your java all over Rick!" said 'Cat' while she wiped up the spill for him and sponged off Rick.

"You OK, Rick?" asked Bear but Rick was mooney-aizued over a vision of beauty at another table.

"I'm in heaven, Bear, that I surely am." replied Rick who had not taken his aizu off of Revy Roberts since she had entered the dining hall and sat down.

"Down boy!" warned Hugh. "I've heard all about her. Mr Legato said that if you so much as lay a finger on her she'll bust your arm off and shove it up your Fxxxing ass! Steer clear of that one, pal." chuckled the 'Polar Bear'.

"That lad sure moves fast- like lightning! It's like he's everywhere at once. It's almost like there's more than one of him." observed Bear pointing at a blonde teenaged kid wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and a black headband surmounted by a metal plaque bearing a strange curlycue symbol.

'Neko' grinned. "That's because there is more than one of him. That's our 'Naruto Uzzimakki'- the Ninja kid from the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves' and that is his 'shadow clone' jutsu (a ryu or fighting style or technique)." said 'Neko' taking a seat beside Alex.

"We are either in Wonderland, Fairyland or Oz!" whispered Bear to Eric.

"How long will it take us to reach this 'Workoh' place, Miss Angel? I understand that you are our navigator." asked Eric. Marlene Angel pursed her lips in thought before replying.

"Let's see now. 'Omega' (Quadrant) is a few hundred thousand lightyears away and we're using the 'Black jack Tunnel' so- we'll be there ashita er I mean tomorrow- around noon I'd say." replied the blonde offhandedly and six jaws dropped. "You guys keep forgetting that it's AD 2251 now not AD 2008, boys." she laughed and just then the Boss arrived with Legato Bluesummers in tow.

"Don't worry, Blondie. Mugghi's keeping her aizu peeled for 'Black Jack' and she should spot it within the hour. Then it'll be five more hours to 'Omega' before we move on to 'Workoh' and Berringer." advised Blue. He whispered into Kei's ear as he slid her chair towards the table. "You er do know that we are walking right into a trap in all likelihood, don't ya?" he breathed and she nodded.

"Yeah but if we don't Johnny's sure to smell a rat don't ya think?" she whispered back. Meanwhile halfway across the known universe and orbiting a tiny asteroid called 'Zygon' the 'Starfleet Command' science vessel the 'USS Stargazer' under the able command of Captain Toro Zulu was in limbo.

"I still can't believe that 'Galactic Command' just up and 'gave' us one of their brand new prototype 'cloaking' units, sir." said Space Technician Second Class 'Blackfire of Tamaran' doubtfully.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Tech. Just install the damned thing." replied her captain.

"Didn't you ever hear the one about 'Greeks bearing gifts', sir?" suggested Ensign LaLarue Lathrop, a water controller from the spice planet of 'Dune'. She was going to use her technical and/or magical skills to transform an arid desert world into a lush verdant and arable one. The place in question was one of 'Kalufrax's many moons and it was named 'Gasaraki' however it was still a few hundred lightyears further on from them.

"Children! My orders are quite clear. Install 'Shadow Shield' (the new 'cloaking' device) and then we are to 'cloak' ourselves and land on the dark side of 'Workoh' where we are to sit and await further orders so get on with your job, Black." commanded an exasperated Zulu.

"Hasn't that Nyssa found 'Black Jack' for us yet?" complained Lt Commander 'Nabuca' (another guy from 'Dune') who was Zulu's ecec and science officer. The young 'Trakken' navigator of the hour chose that particular moment to storm onto the bridge. She was as mad as Hell!

"Ooh!! That shimatta (damned) thing! It fluctuates all over the frigging place, sir! I need a space tech to help me, Captain. I need Suba (Subaltern) Rogers, cap! If I can just pinpoint the tunnel's movements Ellen could lock us onto its coordinates, I know she could, sir." pleaded Nyssa. Zulu shrugged his shoulders resignedly and nodded.

"OK. Do it, Ensign. Tell the suba that I said for you to use her for this star mapping project and it's a direct order from me. Dismissed." he replied and Nyssa saluted him before departing for the turbolift. Soon (with Ellen Rogers' capable assistance) 'Stargazer' entered into 'Omegan' space after passing through 'Black Jack Tunnel' and had emerged near their destination where they had 'cloaked' before landing on the dark side of 'Workoh' where they had settled down to wait- and wait- and wait.

On the 'light' side of 'Workoh' the 'Lovely Angels 1 and 2' had joined 'Starcrusher' on the surface. Yuri, 'Kitten', Kiva and Treanna along with most of Luthor and Orochimaru's prisoners had been 'beamed over' to Berringer's starship. Suddenly Yuri's cell portal shot open and oro looked like a sack of bruised and bleeding tomatoes was tossed inside to slam down onto the Kelvinite deck.

"OW! Fxxx! That hurt, you mother!" croaked the crumpled form.

Yuri was horrified- she recognized that voice! " 'Kitten'? Is that you? Oh my Kami in heaven! Oro the Hell have they done to you?" cried Yuri and she laid the 'Blonde Bomber' down on the bunk. Then she noticed that Mae's 3WA sweats and sneakers were gone leaving a stockinged 'Kitten' in only a tattered and bloody brassiere and raggedy cut up bikini briefs which barely covered and concaled the Terran bounty hunter's dignity. Yuri was furious. "Who did this to you, 'Kitten' and why? I'll kill 'em all God dammit to Hell!" swore the irate Angel.

"Orochimaru's lackey (Komica) thought that I knew where the Boss was hiding out. I told the Fxxxer I didn't know but he said I was holding out on him and proceeded to question me about it again and again and again. But Yuri- he never so much as laid one fingertip on me! He didn't touch me once- physically anyway! Instead the fiend used his 'blood' jutsu on me. He said it allowed him to control the 'chakra' ('qui' or 'ki' energy) within my bloodstream. He caused the blood within me to burst right up and through my skin wherever he liked and Yuri it hurt like the nine levels of Hell! OUCH!! Dammit ma'am! It still hurts like the aoishi (blue) blazes! But I didn't tell Komica a God damned thing, ma'am, that I did not! OW!! Not so hard, Commander! Please!" sobbed Minnie Mae Hopkins.

Yuri tried to sponge off as much dried blood as she could and even though 'Kitten' put on a brave face and bit her lip Yuri could see that the poor kid was still in excruciating agony and severe pain and she hadn't a shimatta thing to give her for it either! The cell door popped open and Shade walked in. "Don't you ever frigging knock, Shady?" growled Yuri and she tossed a sheet across 'Kitten' eliciting yet another whimper of pain from here. Shade took one look and his jaw dropped. Then he went as white as a 'yuyu' (ghost).

"D-d-did- did Sapphy (Star Sapphire) do that to the poor kid? I am really sorry about this, ma'am! I never thought I mean Star really felt that Lex (Luthor) was not treating you guys right and--" stammered Shade. Yuri managed a wan half smile while 'Kitten' grimaced in pain. "It's OK, Shady. Star did not do any of this to her- Komica did it all. Oro the Hell did ya want anyway?" asked Yuri.

"Mr Berringer would like to see you, Miss Donovan. If you will please follow me--" began Shade politely.

"NAI! NO! Not on your Fxxxing life! Not until Lt Hopkins receives proper medical treatment and not until we've both had a bath and been given fresh 'fuku' (clothing)! Then after that I 'might' consider visiting that odious toad! You tell Johnny Boy that, Shady me old boyo! Now get out!" roared Yuri shoving the poor guy out the door and slamming it shut (locked) behind him. Then she realized oro she'd just done- blown probably her only chance of getting herself and 'Kitten' out of there! Mae finally managed a wan smile.

"Thanks ma'am but you just blew a jim dandy chance for us to escape, stupid." giggled the Terran girl until she started bleeding again.

"Courage, Honey. I know that the Boss is coming after us. I just know that Kei's coming. I know she is." soothed Yuri.

"Of course she is, Donovan. Why in the great dark cosmos do you think that you're here? I must apologize for Mr Komica's mistreatment of poor Miss Hopkins. He will be severely disciplined for this as will Orochimaru and Luthor. Forgive me but isn't Miss Hopkins a mere ensign? You must have made a mistake just now. You called her a lieutenant, my dear commander." said an oily voice from the doorway behind them.

"I promoted her God dammit! You got a problem with that or something, Orochim--" yelled Yuri whirling about to face-- John Berringer himself!

END of Ch 25. Ch 26 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how we'll do at the Gate? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K


	27. Chapter 26 'A Nefarious Plot' or 'Aizu

DISCLAIMER: OK Blackfire of Tamaran, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T for the use of his Angels. Arigatou a lot to everyone else who is letting us use their creations and a special thanks to Hugh, Rick, Bear, Eric, Drew and Alex the ice road warriors and their producer/narrator Thom Beers. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left ya all up in the air last time around so let's get to Ch 26 w/o further preamble:-

Chapter 26

'A Nefarious Plot' or 'Aizu (Eyes) In the Shadows'

"Shade! Sapphy! Get Slade down here quick! He's a doctor of some kind, ain't he? Tell Luthor, Komica and Orochimaru I wanna see them in my 'office' (the ready room of the 'Starcrusher') in five minutes! Again my dear I must apologize for your harsh treatments. Ah Slade. Good. See to Miss Hopkins if you will please? She er seems to have been injured. Star? After Slade has dressed her wounds get her and Miss Donovan cleaned up and into some fresh clothing. (John's hand was on the door's release panel when he turned back to face Yuri and 'Kitten' only now his face was as dark as thunder) You, Shade and Slade will then escort them both upstairs to my office. A ship called the 'Lovely Angel 3' has just been spotted. Donovan, how many Kami shimatta 'Angel' crafts does your 3WA have anyway? No matter- it just means that the 'red bitch' will be here all the sooner and we can make the exchange a little sooner than I'd planned to make it." said Berringer.

"Oro exchange is that, Johnny?" demanded Yuri. He grinned evilly at the Wing Commander.

"Why- yours my dear child. You for O'Halloran of course and evryone else goes free too. You can even have back your 'Angels 1 and 2' into the bargain." he replied.

"Kei will not agree to that, you dodobrain and I sure as Hell won't either!" cried Yuri.

"Then Komica gets his little 'playmate' back again, bitch!" he bellowed backhanding Yuri into the wall.

"Get 'em ready and bring their asses upstairs danmmit!" he snarled and stomped off.

"He won't keep his word you know don't you?" said Star Sapphire and Yuri glared at her. Slade was already tending to Mae's wounds.

"I can bandage her stomach and abdomen without having to completely take off her underbriefs but I will have to take off her brassiere to bandage up her breasts- OK?" said Slade and Yuri nodded abstractedly. Star helped him and before long 'Kitten' was swathed in gauze and looked like an ancient Terran Egyptian mummy. Slade and Shady waited out in the corridor while Yuri and Star took off Mae's tattered undergarments and carefully gave her a sponge bath. Then Yuri had a quick shower. Afterwards they were both given fresh underthings, polo shirts, ski pants, socks, sneakers and warm jackets. Finally the duo were forcebeam cuffed and taken up to Johnny's 'office' which was his ship's ready room where Lex Luthor, Orochimaru and Komica had just had the riot act read to them and were still smarting from Berringer's chidings.

Another mysterious figure sta in the shadows at the far end of John's long oval conference table. With a glance at Lex and his two cohorts- "Leave us." commanded Berringer. Lex, Shade, Orochimaru and Komica left. Star Sapphire and Slade Wilson arose to follow when- The two of you will please remain." said the gang leader and they dropped into chairs on either side of their charges at the table. "I have brought along an old tomo to see you, Miss Donovan. Say hello to your kawaii lady tomo, my friend." said a grinning John Berringer.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lt Donovan and you as well, Ensign Hopkins." intoned the shadowy spectre. He rose to his feet and stepped into the light. Yuri gasped and stammered.

"I- I d- don't Fxxxing believe it! It c-can't be, can it? 'Black Ghost'? Here? Is it really you? Really and truly? (He nodded and Yuri got surly) Oro sewer or cesspool did ya find him in, Johnny? We thought for sure that he'd been killed at 'Seto Kaiba' trying to escape! Oro's he doing here, Johnny? (Yuri turned her aoishi aizu the colour of ice in a poilar dawn on the 'ghost') And 'BG'? It's now Wing Commander and not Lt. and it's Lt not Ensign anymore for Mae. So- oro the Hell 'are' you doing here?" she demanded angrily.

"It's more than just revenge, Mr Berringer, isn't it?" asked Kitten softly.

"Of course it is, my dear. Did you really think that John would take on this great a risk for the sole purpose of avenging his brother's death and that of poor Joey Moto? I think not. Remember this little toy of mine? I beg your pardon. It was Dr Q's plaything, was it not, my dear? (He indicated a small metal box roughly the size and shape of an ancient Terran microwave oven sitting on the table in front of him and all of a sudden Yuri Donovan was extremely terrified!) Yes, it was his brainchild but I have kicked it up a notch or two since I er borrowed it from the good doctor. I have created two others exactly like this one, clones if you will. I have installed them in your ship (Angel 1) and in that shimatta Hellcat's ship (Angel 2). When she arrives here to rescue you and Blondie (Mae) over there I will install this one in the Angel 3 thus enabling John and I to have complete control over all three Angel ships and even more importantly complete control over all three of the--" snickered the Black Ghost.

"The 'God Guns' on them. Christ! You two morons really are bonkers, aren't you! Have you totally taken leave of your senses, Johnny Boy? Those sonic cannons of ours can rearrange worlds! Any one of 'em is fully capable of destroying the entire frigging universe for Christ's sake!" cried Yuri.

"Knock off the hysterics and calm down, Miss Donovan. I do not repeat do not intend to actually 'use' the damned things. Nai, I just want everyone to 'think' I'm going to use them, that's all. Why you ask? A simple case of supply versus demand. I will demand and the 'UG', 'GC', 'Starfleet Command', the 'ISSP', the 'Earth Alliance' and the 3WA will either supply me with oroever the Fxxxing jigoku (Hell) I want- or else." explained Berringer.

"Blackmail and extortion eh? Deep down, Johnny, you are just a plain ordinary thief after all, ain't ya? At least your brother Max and your tomo Joey Moto did oro they did for more than just credits (universal currency- money) but you- all you are deep down is merely a cheap penny-ante run of the mill- crook. Max and Joey would be ashamed of you, John." said Yuri quietly. John bristled with anger.

"I am an exceptional thief and since I have just moved up to kidnapping, Miss Donovan, you should be more Fxxxing polite!" he bellowed.

"And you really think that this plan of yours will work eh? (John nodded) Despite that fact that for you to pull it off you will have to return our ships and us to the 3WA and despite the fact that me and Mae here know all about your mad schemes? You truly are a headcase, Johnny." laughed Yuri. Jon got very angry this time almost to the point of pure rage.

"You did not allow me to finish, you vacuum-headed moronic baka idiot! Hai (Yes), all three Angels will be returned to the 3WA and hai, you two do know all about my plans now and hai, I still intend to send you, the red bitch (Kei), the blonde birdbrain here (Mae) and everyone else I have captured back to the 3WA, however, there is one other tiny little thing I intend doing to each and every one of you before I send all of you back home. I intend to have your memories wiped clean, my dear. The last thing that you will remember is going to bed at the 'Takachiho Academy' and waking up there after a nice and restful sleep. However, each one of you will be one of my 'sleeper agents' of sorts because whenever you hear a specific code phrase you will do exactly oro the Hell you will have been programmed to do- whether you want to do it or not. Mad, am I? I have already won this game. That java there--" began Berringer and Yuri and Kitten smiled.

"We ain't that dumb, Johnny. Mae and I did not touch a single drop of that stuff so we are certainly not drugged and you have failed, sir!" cried Yuri triumphantly. John grinned, Slade smirked and Black Ghost laughed uproariously. Star Sapphire sighed.

"You two have 'already' been drugged, Love. It is transmitted by touch and your java mugs were treated with it. You both accepted the mugs in your ungloved hands even if you didn't drinlk a drop out of them. By the way that java is perfectly harmless. Gomen (Sorry) about this kids but both of you should be drifting off right about-- now." explained Sapphy with a glance at her wristchromo just as Yuri's head crashed onto the table. Kitten managed to croak out 'Fxxx!" before she fell off of her chair and onto the floor.

"Quick now! Get both of 'em into those uniforms we 'borrowed' from their rooms. Then get 'em both down to Dr Trenger's lab. Once their memories have all been wiped, place them and their crew back aboard the Angel 1. When you have dealt with Reds and her team in a like fashion repeat the process and put here and her crew back aboard the Angel 2. Get 'Caldy' (Remember him from the steamy jungles of World's World and more recently that illfated moon visit?) to pilot the 'Angel 3' back to 'Shimougou' and tell him to lie low on 'Dantoonine' until I send for him." ordered Berringer.

In a dark corner of the room the shadows seemed to move a little bit. "Dammit all! If that ain't the slickest plan I've ever heard! And he could pull it off too ya know!" whispered Ellen Rodgers.

"We must get word back to the captain so he can warn the Boss lady, ma'am." advised Nyssa.

"Yeah man and we gotta knock out those toys that shadow dude put on the Angel ships too! Let's go!" whispered Blackfire of Tamaran.

"Belay that. Did both of ya forget our orders? We are to observe and then report our findings- nothing else." said Suba Rogers, the ranking officer of the trio. All three were wrapped in 'chameleon cloaks' and were thus invisible to everyone except for a select few.

"Can't we at least steal that one, Suba? Maybe Doc Q can figure out a way to neutralize it or something." insisted Blackfire.

"OK but make it snappy. Nyssa and I will create a diversion for ya and we'll meet up in the bays. We'll swipe a skysled and wait for ya there. Good luck. Nyssa, hit the fire alarm." said the subaltern who was already halfway to the lift banks. Nyssa hit the fire alarm panel, klaxons went off on the 'Starcrusher' and suddenly all Hell broke loose. Nyssa tripped over Star Sapphire who caromed into Berringer. Then the pair of them crashed into 'Black Ghost' to send him sprawling to the deck. Slade helped Star and Johnny to their feet while the ghost swore and grabbed onto the table. In the midst of this melee Blackfire deftly grabbed the 'systemic inhibitor' boxlike apparatus from the table and shoved it into Nyssa's mitts.

"Get this thing down to the suba and tell her I'll meet ya in the bays. I won't leave the commander and the bomber behind, that I will not do. Go girl!" whispered Blackfire and Nyssa sprinted down the hallway. Blackfire dropped a handful of smoke pellets and tossed Mae over one shoulder and Yuri over the other. Racing to the lifts she threw Yuri into the lift car and followed her in with Kitten asleep on her shoulder.

"Docking bays and be Fxxxing quick about it dammit! Captain's orders so move it!" yelled Blackfire in a gruff imitation of Star Sapphire (she hoped). It worked because the lift shot downwards immediately. Ellen and Nyssa were waiting for her beside a roaring skysled when Balck arrived with Yuri and the Blonde Bomber.

"I figured that was why ya stayed behind, kid. Get 'em aboard and we'll split." said Ellen. When all of them were finally strapped into their seats the Suba rocketed the skysled back to the 'Stargazer' on the other side of 'Workoh'. While Nyssa trilled the Boss that all was well and that Yuri and Kitten had been safely rescued Blackfire trilled Kei about 'Black Ghost' and his toys.

"Oro the Hell did ya just say, Techie?" trilled back Mar. Blackfire explained in detail and the blonde navigator ordered them to fly over to the 'Angel 3' immediately.

"Gomen ma'am but we are under Captain Zulu's orders to report back to 'Stargazer' with our findings and er he sorta outranks ya, Lieutenant. Over." trilled Suba Rogers.

"Fxxx that, Rogers! I damned well outrank everybody and I'm ordering ya to get your asses over to the 'Angel 3' stat! Kapish? Over." trilled the Red Marshall.

"Yes ma'am! We are on our way there now. Rogers out." trilled Ellen.

"We're er 'cloaked' Boss so how are they gonna find us?" asked Marlene Angel.

"Don't worry. Ellen's already locked onto our comm relay signal if I know her. She used to be Johnny's navvy- remember? Ellen knows all the tricks of the trade, Lieutenant." replied her Boss and just then Kome reported the arrival of an unidentified skysled.

"Drop our shields and open the airlocks for 'em, kid. That'll be Ellen and the kiddies I'll bet." chuckled the redhead and Kome did as she'd been told. Then she raised their shields and recloaked the ship.

"Get Kitten to sick bay stat, Kome! Slade tried to treat her wounds as best he could but Johnny's sick bay ain't nearly as well-equipped as ours is! Don't ya worry about me right now. I'll go up and see the Boss but you get her up to sick bay and that's an order dammit!" said Yuri somewhat gruffly.

"Come on Blackfire, Nyssa, Ellen. Kome will take good care of our Kitten. We have vital information for the bigmouthed redhead so let's get going." said the Angel exec and she punched the lift controls. "Bridge, 'CC' and quick!" she added and the lift car shot upwards. Yuri Donovan strode onto the bridge trailed by Ellen, Nyssa and Blackfire.

"Great to see ya again, kiddo. How's Kitten? ("Fine." was Yuri's answer and Kei turned to the Suba) Welcome aboard the 'Lovely Angel 3', Suba, Ensign, Techie. OK, oro can ya tell me about Berringer's plans?" demanded the redhead, her hands resting on the back of Legato's chair.

"For starters he's had the 'Black Ghost' install one of these here shimatta beauties on the other two Angels, however, i did manage to snatch this one for ya, ma'am. He was gonna install it on this ship. He can use these thingys to control your ships, Boss!" yelled Blackfire and she laid the purloined 'systemic inhibitor' on the console. Kei went a ghastly shade of white.

"Yuri! Is that Fxxxing thing oro the Fxxxing jigoku I think it is? Onegai tell me it ain't, girl!" yelled the Red Marshall worriedly but Yuri nodded grimly before she said--

END of Ch 26. Ch 27 coming soon. Onegai r/r/s away and Kami bless you all. More twists and turns and pitfalls on their way in the next chapter folks so it's SFN/SYS. The guys are off the ice but into the frying pan maybe? Only time will tell so r/r/s away and keep yer stick on the ice gang. Kami bless you all. Ja mata and toodles-K&K


	28. Chapter 27 'The Final Solution' or 'Yuri

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Lelouch', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 25 without any further meandering, shall we? Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 27

'The Final Solution' or 'Yuri Hunts A Ghost'

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is, Boss. The same darned thingy that 'Black Ghost' used against the 'Defiant' two years ago to make 'em fire their photons on us." replied Yuri.

"Well, he's tweaked it up a notch or two since then, ma'am." advised Nyssa and Kei groaned and swore an aoishi (blue) streak.

"Oh it gets better, Reds. Johnny intends using them to control your 'God Guns' on the three Angel vessels and from oro I could glean from the ghost's notes- the fool kept them online can ya believe it? Anyway he can operate these 'inhibitor' things remotely even if they ain't connected up to anything onboard. So lemme ask ya this, ma'am- Do you have such a thing as this er 'God Gun' on this ship? (Kei bit her lip and nodded) Holy Mother of Christ! Black! Smash that Fxxxing thing!" yelled Ellen.

"Ya can't do that. The Fxxxing things are indestructible. Boss? Doc Q's our only chance. Should I relay him?" asked Mar and Kei nodded curtly. Blackfire pointed at the doomsday device on the table.

"I thought that Doc Q or Wolfie (Von Bork- one of Q's research assistants) might be able to tell us how to neutralize it. That's why I lifted that one for ya, Boss." said the Tamaranian girl.

"Domo arigatou, kid. Hopefully they can, Black. In the meantime you'll find Doctor Six in the rec room. Tell him to stick that thing in the zero room on his TARDIS. Tell him to open a relay comm line to the bridge and keep it open so our two mad scientists can get a good look see at that piece of crapola." ordered Kei so Blackfire picked up her new toy and departed for the rec room.

"Why? Oro the Hell do Cueball and Wolfie know about it anyway?" asked a frowning Nyssa.

"Those two baka idjits built the prototype and then let the 'Black Ghost' swipe the shimatta thing!" explained the angry redhead.

"D o ya think that they can figure out how to disarm it, ma'am?" asked 'Cat' Vincent but before Kei could reply--

"Doc Q's on Vidscreen 2, Boss." trilled Kome.

"Onscreen, Kome. Kei out." trilled the Boss and the craggy bearded visage of the smiling scientist and his youngish aide-de-camp appeared before them.

"You two have heard eh? (Both researchers nodded glumly) Have ya seen it yet? Blackfire took it to Doc Six's zero room for safekeeping. (Again they nodded) Well?" yelled Kei angrily.

"The er zero room cannot possibly contain it and with the failsafes we built into the shimatta thing any crude attempts at disarming it will cause it to self destruct and if that happens- BOOM!- No more 'Workoh' or indeed no more 'Omega Quadrant' so you have just got to get it off the ship and the quicker the better. Fire it into a nova or a black hole and that er should atomize it, Reds." said Doctor Q excitedly and he reached towards his relay 'OFF' panel when--

"Hold it right there, Doc! We only got one of 'em and we dunno oro the Fxxx the ghost has built into 'em since he stole the prototype from your labs two years ago either! He's already installed two of the bloody things on Angel 1 and Angel 2 and as ya know all three sister vessels have the 'God Gun' on 'em dammit and that includes this one, Doc! Maybe we could destroy this one the way you suggest but we cannot do the other two now can we? How the jigoku do we just turn the damned things off, Docs? Tell me dammit!" yelled the Boss, crashing her fist onto the console for emphasis.

Suddenly Doctor Q looked like an old man- a very old man indeed as did Von Bork. "Y-Y-You- You--" stammered the 3WA's chief scientist but finally Wolf Von Bork appointed himself spokesperson.

"Marshall, we never thought we would ever have to tell you this but the truth is this- there is absolutely no Fxxxing way in the wide cosmos to stop them. The failsafes that we've built into them make neutralizing them well nigh impossible. They must be totally destroyed and just as quickly as possible too, Reds." he replied quietly and Kei lit up a cheroot.

"Fine, Wolfie. Just tell me how to disconnect 'em from my ships and I will, Wolfie Boy." said the redhead. Von Bork shook his head sadly.

"You just do not understand, kiddo, do ya? You cannot disconnect them and you cannot disassemble them- not without risking setting off the 'auto destruct' sequence on them and when one goes they all go! (Wolf held up his hand) If that happens they will take the ships with them including the 'God Guns', Katie and you already know oro the Fxxx they can do- wipe out creation itself for Christ's sake!" cried the researcher.

"So oro the Fxxxing Hell do ya suggest then, you egghead?" yelped a usually calm, cool and collected blonde navigator.

"Do we just aim the thingys at a sun, put the warp core on its highest setting and hope for the best?" suggested a sarcastic Kome.

"Nai! Of course not! It is my understanding that the er 'God Guns' an all three sister vessels are located on Deck Six- is that correct?" asked Von Bork and Kei guffawed at him.

"Nai tomo, you're partly right though. The truth is that the 'God Guns' 'are' Deck Six on my three Angels so we cannot simply remove the three shimatta guns from the ships, Wolfie so try again." said Kei.

"If only there was someone who could tell us how to take those shimatta 'systemic inhibitor' thingys apart then we could safely yank 'em all loose and get rid of the Fxxxing things once and for all!" sobbed Kitten who had slipped out past her dozing attendants and stood unsteadily in the bridge's doorway. She was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and it was hard to tell if she had anything on underneath it or not!

"Mae! Oro the Hell are you doing up here? You're supposed to be in sick bay dammit to Hell!" cried Cat Vincent.

"Hold up a minute, Vincent! Oro'd ya say there just now, Kitten cause I think that's the answer?" yelled Kei, her cheroot falling to the deck floor.

"Oro?" asked a thoroughly confused Rally Vincent. Kei retrieved her cheroot and grinned.

"Why don't we just get the guy that installed 'em on my two ships to show us how to make'em all harmless? That's oro ya had in mind, wasn't it, Boss?" suggested Marlene Angel. The redhead nodded and everyone cheered- well almost everyone anyway. Legato cleared his throat noisily but nobody paid any attention to him until--

"Yo! Shut the Fxxx up! Mr Blue here's got something to say! Go ahead, Mr Blue er sir." bellowed Blackfire of Tamaran. Legato fidgeted.

"Well er that is er since my old tomo 'Black Ghost' is the dude that revamped 'em and then put his little toys into the other two ships I don't really think that he's gonna be all that willing to show us how to take 'em out again now, do you?" asked the tall BetaZoid pilot.

"Oh, I think we can persuade him OK, I do indeed." drawled Han Solo. "Hullo there, lil lady. You are going back down to sick bay, kiddo. Gomen Reds but I musta dozed off and that's when Kitten got away from me, however (he had hoisted a struggling Mae over his huge shoulder like a sack of potatoes), I do think it'd be worth a try to make olf 'BG' show us how to put things to rights. That is- it would be if we knew how to get ahold of him. Gotta go. See ya later." said Solo and he loped off with Mae crying, kicking and screaming on his shoulders.

"I'm very much afraid he's right, chaps. How can we possibly lay our hands on this ghostly fellow anyway much less get him over here eh?" chortled Doctor Six. Yuri struck her forehead with the heel of her right hand.

"Ooh! I am a double dyed jackass, that I most certainly am!" yelled Yuri and all aizu turned in her direction.

"Ya don't get no corrections outta me, kid. You said it- I didn't." chuckled the Red Marshall amusedly.

"Explain yourself, gal. Onegai?" demanded Jonathan Harlock. Yuri ignored Kei's snide remarks.

"When those dummies on Mars were baka enough to let 'Black Ghost' escape from them while in transit to 'Seto Kaiba' we were lucky enough to recapture him on 'Gysymeo' I didn't take any more chances with him. I implanted a few 'trackers' on mhim so we should be able to locate him and then send out an extraction team to bring his ass back here. After that it'll be up to you guys to make him cooperate with us. So- do ya want for me to find him for us?" asked Yuri demurely.

"Hell yeah we want ya to find his little ass for us, Donovan and if ya need any help in making him cooperate just call me! I'll be glad to come over and help!" yelled an angry Wolf Von Bork. Kei glanced at Yuri.

"Find him, kiddo. I'll take it from there, that I surely will." seethed Kei who was fingering the hilt of her laser sword.

END of Ch 27. Ch 28 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how we'll do at the Gate? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K


	29. Chapter 28 'Ghostly Gambi' or 'Kei Makes

DISCLAIMER: OK Neko Olson, it's all yours! First, thank you to Mr. T for the use of his Angels. Arigatou a lot to everyone else who is letting us use their creations and a special thanks to Hugh, Rick, Bear, Eric, Drew and Alex the ice road warriors and their producer/narrator Thom Beers. How was that, Yuri? Great! Oh yes it was, Kei! Well, we left ya all up in the air last time around so let's get to Ch 28 w/o further preamble:-

Chapter 28

'Ghostly Gambit' or 'Kei Makes A Deal'

Yuri was already powering up her scanning relay systems. "OK 'Black Ghost'- where the Sam Hell are ya? Aha! I've got him and he's alone too. Let's see if we can transport his little ass over here, shall we? Boss, who is our transporter officer on this ship?" asked Yuri Donovan.

"Kome is handling those duties, kid so just trill her." replied Kei.

"Kome? It's Yuri. You anywhere near the transport room? Nai? Well get there as soon as you can. Trill me when ya get there." trilled Yuri and a few moments later Kome trilled back and asked her oro the Hell she wanted her in the transporter room for? "Lock onto the coordinates I'm feeding through to you and transport everything in a ten meter radius over here to our transporter room. It's 'Black Ghost' so be real careful oroever ya do and don't forget to erect a Level Six force beam barrier field around him. Trill me when ya get him aboard. Arigatou. Yuri out." trilled the violet-maned wing commander. A few minutes later and--

"Got him, Yuri! He's aboard so c'mon down and he's all yours, man. Kome out." came Kome's trill and Yuri left for the transporter room. Meanwhile 'Black Ghost' was perplexed to say the least. Where the jigoku was he now anyway? One second he was brewing up some herbal tea in John's wardroom and the next he was here- on some shimatta transporter pad! And he was unable to move more than a meter or so in any direction so oro the Fxxx was going on here? A Level Six force beam barrier field?

"Just where the Hell am I?" he thought aloud. A gruff voice answered him with smug satisfaction.

"Aboard the 'Lovely Angel 3' tomo and you're now a prisoner of the 3WA so be a good little boyo and keep quiet." said Kome and she trilled the news up to Kei on the bridge, Yuri having already left the command deck for the transporter room on Level Seven. Kome grinned. "Good news, Ghostie. The warden herself is coming down to see ya. Maybe she'll let ya outta there or maybe she'll just decide to waste yer ass, boyo. It all depends on oro mood the Boss is in I suppose eh?" snickered the strawberry blonde-headed teenager.

"The Boss? Oh Ka-Mi in Heaven! Nai! Ya cannot mean her, can ya? Not Captain O'Halloran, not her?" asked a worried ghost anxiously. A rumble in the distance announced the arrival of the warden.

"It's Marshall O'Halloran now actually. Long time- no see eh, 'BG'? I gotta say that for a Fxxxing dead man you seem to be in really great shape, boyo." said Kei quietly.

"Ah, my dear child. It has been quite awhile since last we met, has it not? Oro can I possibly do for you, my dear?" he asked in a silky smooth oily tone of voice which was wasted on the redheaded firebrand.

"Can it, pal! I ain't your shimatta dear child! However, I do have a proposal to put to you. Show us how to safely disconnect your 'systemic inhibitors' from our vessels and I'll put in a good word for ya at your trial." offered the Boss but 'BG' shook his head.

"And if I refuse, Marshall? Oro then?" he demanded icily. Kei blew a few smoke rings before returning the cheroot to her mouth. Then she bit down hard on the tapered cigarillo.

"Then I will just have to jettison our three ships into a supernova. Sure we'll lose our ships and their 'God Guns' but nobody else will be able to control 'em either." she replied.

"So? Oro has that got to do with yours truly, Reds?" he asked coolly.

"Aw, did I forget to mention that you're gonna be chained aboard one of those doomed ships and that Johnny and Lexie will be trapped aboard another and that Orochi and Komica or Kabuto or oroever the Hell his name is will be stuck on the remaining one when the they get atomized by the nova?" said the redhead offhandedly and she yawned. The 'Black Ghost' turned white!

"You wouldn't? You couldn't! Oro about your Galactic Code of Ethics? It's inhuman! You took that damned Galactic Oath yourself, didn't you?I--" screamed the ghost.

"Don't you dare quote Galactic Law to me dammit! Don't threaten me with that blasted Galactic Oath! Ethics? You're a fine one to be yapping about ethics! You and old Johnny Boy were gonna use our 'God Guns' to enslave entire worlds! I've given you a choice dammit to Hell! Take it or leave it! The clock's ticking, boyo so make up your shimatta mind! You've got one Fxxxing hour. Make the right decision or we do things my way, you verminous spectre! One solar hour is all the Fxxxing time you've got left, 'Black Ghost'! One more hour and then I'll be back!" shouted the firebrand Hellcat. Then she stormed back upstairs to her quarters.

Well she had shot her bolt and then some but would it work? 'BG' was perfectly right of course. Even Kei dared not leave five human beings assuming that the ghost even was human that is to such a horrifying fate like the one that 'BG' was even now envisioning. The Galactic Federation simply would not allow such a thing to happen and Kei had taken that Kami shimatta Galactic Oath as had every other member of the 3WA.

Fifty-five minutes later the Boss's living room loudspeakers came to life.

"I don't know whether you can hear me or not, Marshal even though Miss Sawaguchi has assured me that you can. OK. I will defue the inhibitors and all I am asking in retun is a full solars days' headstart before you send the troops after me. I don't really care oro the Hell you do with John, Lex, Orochi, Komica, Shade, Slade, Sapphy (Str Sapphire) or the rest of John's brood, however, should you not agree to my terms I advise you to b very careful when you stat up your engines. You see I built another bit of a failsafe into those inhibitors. How it works is quite simple- you activated it when you shut down this ship's engines as did Lex (Luthor) and Orochi (Orochimaru) when they landed the 'Angels 1 and 2' here and powered down their cores. If you try to restart the thruster cores without first feeding in the proper codes- Kabloom! You'll have your own little nova (when a star explodes) wherever the Hell you may happen to be and Kami knows oro will happen when one let alone all three of those 'God Gun' toys of yours explode, kiddo. Oh hai (yeah) and did I mention that yours truly is the only one who knows those damned codes? John and his other cronies do not know about my er safety valves of course. You see, ma'am, I din't trust Johnny to keep his part of our bargain so I took out a little insurance policy to protect my own interests. Well, the choice is yours, O'Halloran. Oro's your answer? You go ahead and think it over. I'll be right here- waiting. I am not going anywhere, Boss. Ja Mata (See you later)."

The voice of 'Black Ghost' ceased and Kei immediately trilled the bridge. Legato had been ordered to run a full diagnostic preparatory to liftoff and part of that procedure involved firing up the thruster core!

"Blue! Don't turn on the engine core! That thng of the ghost's is booby-trapped! I'm on my way up so don't do anything until I get there! Engineering! Do not I say again do not start the engines! That inhibitor thing of ghostie is a time bomb waiting to blow! I'll explain all of it to you later! Just follow my orders! Kei out!" she yelled into her PA mike. The fiery redhead spurned the lift and vaulted up the gantryway to the atrium well on Level Four.

Kome? Kei. Lock onto my signal and beam me up to he bridge- stat! That's a Fxxxing order dammit! Did ya hear me, Suba Sawaguchi?" trilled her commander. Kei dissolved into crystalline particles and experienced the sensation of falling through a soupy mass of gelatin one second and the next she was reassembled into her old self. Now the kawaii redhead was standing at the bridg's command console.

"Knock it the Hell off! This ain't no time for games dammit! (Light Yagami and Ichigo Kurosaki had let out loud catcalls and whistles when the Boss had materialized in front of them in her bare feet and wearing only a tank top and skinny bikini underbriefs) Don't touch that, you dimwit! (Kei shoved Nyssa away from the console before she could hit the activation panel. She shoved her so hard that the poor Trakken girl crashed into the bulkhead wall headfirst and was knocked out cold instantly) Blue! Have ya called down to Engineering yet? Nai? Good. We have got us a problem, gang. Huh? Oh hai. Arigatou. Thanks, kid. Mar had just helped her into a flight suit and now she was clamping the fasteners on a pair of deck boots onto her feet. Kei clipped her 'tracker badge' to her right breast and sat down on the console. Rally handed her a mug of steaming hot java and returned to her scanning duties next door.) Thanks, 'Cat'. OK. I want all section leaders in my ready room (like an office) in ten inutes. Mar, Blue, Nyssa. You're with me. Light? Double the brig guards and send a security team down to the transporter room on Seven. I want that shimatta thing down there ('Black Ghost') hogtied, bound, shackled, hobbled and gagged. Then I want his Fxxxing ass brought up to my ready room! One of ya better put in a relay conference vidtrill to 3WA HQ. Get Doc Q, Wolf (von Bork), Andy, Don, Anton Ella, Charlie, Madam Beryl, the reps from 'Starfleet', 'Galactic Command', 'United Galactica', the 'ISSP', Terra's MI5 and Interpol and whoever the Hell else ya can think of and we'd better have Uncle Vito on the line too! Not even Berringer is inon this ittle fiasco! It's all on that bka (crazy) ghost! Oro? You guys are still here? Get a move on your asses- now! Include the 'ice brigade' (ice road truckers from Terran Arctic) ad Vicky's 'dead squad' (Seras Victoria and her 'Nova Hellsing' crew most of whom were vampires) in on our meeting as well as Ryuuk (the shinigami death god who had arrived with Light Yagami), Ichigo, Rukia (the soul reapers) and Light!" yelled the Boss from halfway down the rear hallway.

Kei quickly explained the 'BG' scenario to her cadre when they finally reached her meeting.

"Well? Oro are your orders, mum?" asked Nyssa holding an ice holo pack to her head. Kei drew a ragged breath.

"To defuse these shimatta devices requires a code sequence before we can fire up the 'Angels' engines and if we try to fire 'em up anyway the warp cores go nova and take the ships and their 'God Guns' with 'em and only our tomo 'Ghostie' knows the codes. However, he wants a solar day's headstart to help us and he'll probably want a shuttle to boot. Under the circumstances I'd say he's letting us off dirt cheap so I've already decided to agree to his terms. The frigging universe is a Helluva lot more important than on damned criminal. Besides I caught his ass three times before this and I can make that four if it's really necessary. We have just gotta recover both my ship ('Angel 2') and Yuri's ship ('Angel 1') without further delay because their inhibitors are booby-trapped like the one we got aboard. (She sighed) Guys I er may have to make a deal with John Berringer and his acolytes. (There followed a murmur of disapproval) Look, I don't like it any more than you do. Anyhow here's oro I want all of ya to do--"said Kei and she explained her plans in detail while they were waiting for the section heads she'd summoned.

Meanwhile aboard the 'Starcrusher' (John Berringer's ship) Johnny Boy was very annoyed--

"Where the Hell's 'BG' gotten to anyway! He was supposed to be up here an hour ago dammit all! (Komica whispered in John's ear) Oro the Fxxx do ya mean he's disappeared? Find his ass! That's a Kmi shimatta Fxxxing order dmmit! (His comlink trilled) Oro? Who? The 'Red Bitch' is calling ME? Hell yeah! Put her through dammit!" roared John over his comlink and Komica hastened to comply. John switched on his vidscreen and a scowling grim-faced Angel confronted him. "Oro the Fxxx do YOU want, bitch? I have a minor crisis her so make it quick, O'Halloran!" yelled the gang leader.

"Stow it, John. Shut the Hell up and listen to me, you idiot! If your 'crisis' is a missing henchman you can relax. 'Black Ghost' is safe and sound. He's right here with us. (John swore repeatedly) OK. If you're all done with your temper tantrums I have a proposition for you. (John frowned but signalled for her to continue) Those little toys that 'BG' put on my three 'Angels' go into self destruct mode if you monkey around with 'em or if you try firing up the engines an he's probably attachd one of his little gems to your 'Starcrusher', Johnny Boy so here's the deal I'm offering you. He is willing to defuse all of 'em if I give him a shuttle and a single solar day's headstart. He doesn't give a Fxxx oro the Hell we do to you or any of your playmates tomo so- (Kei hesitated and sighed) if you'll agree to return my two ships, their passenges and crews, allow 'BG' to deactivate all the inhibitors, give me your word of honour guarantee that you will leave this part of the universe, allow all of my ships to depart from here unharmed and allow 'Ghostie' to depart safely (John was fuming so much that Kei swore she could see him foaming at the mouth) then I will give myself up to you to do with oroever (whatever) you will." sighed the Boss resignedly.

"Over my Fxxxing dead body you will dammit!" cried an incensed Yuri Donovan hotly.

END of Ch 28. Ch 29 'Springing A Trap' o 'Kei Keeps A Promise' coming soon. Onegai r/r/s away and Kami bless you all. More twists and turns and pitfalls on their way in the next chapter folks so it's SFN/SYS. The guys are off the ice but into the frying pan maybe? Only time will tell so r/r/s away and keep yer stick on the ice gang. Kami bless you all. Ja mata and toodles-K&K


	30. Chapter 29 'Springing A Trap' or 'Kei Ke

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Star Sapphire', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 29 without any further meandering, shall we? Did our Yuri Donovan really use Ralphie's F--- word? We'll find out why momentarily gang. Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 29

'Springing A Trap' or 'Kei Keeps A Promise'

Like Fxxxing Hell you will, you dimwitted birdbrained numbskull! He wants to frigging kill you, you jackass!" howled an enraged Yuri Donovan. John Berringer and his tomos seemd amused by her outburst. John cleared his throat.

"Ahem! You will agre to turn yourself ovr to me, O'Halloran- no questions asked? I have your 'Galactic Command' word of honour on that. Is that correct? (Kei nodded quickly) And the er pursuit ends here and now? Nobody will come after us? You guarantee me that, Reds? (The rdhead nodded angrily) Then I agree. Your other two 'Angel' ships and their occupants are yours. 'Black Ghost' will defuse my ship after he does your 'Angel 3'. Then I will allow him to do the 'Angel 1' and the 'Angel 2'. Hell! I'll even give him his choice of 'Tondo', 'Chagum' or 'Balsa' (John's personal shuttles) for his getaway car and send him on his merry way! (John's face hardened into Kelvinite) However, there must always be a price and therefore you, my dear, will come over here to me- first. (Kei shook her head vehemently) Then no deal, bitch!" he exploded and smashed his fist down onto his conference table. Kei's emerald green aizu (eyes) flashed fiery flames.

"OK! I will come over to you first, however, as you said there must always be a price and therefore you will likewise have to give up a hostage to us as a gesture of your good faith, boyo. You will send Star Sapphire over to us and I will be transported over to you. Deal?" demanded the Boss staring right into John's dark aizu.

John looked furious. "Agreed but only if I have your 'Galactic Command' word of utmost honour that you will not be armed and that you will come over alone. Star will come over alone and unarmed as well. (John smiled and mused a moment longer) To prove to you that I am in earnest Star will be sent over wearing only her undergarments. That way you can see that she is weaponless. You will be similarly attired for the same reason when you come over here. Agreed?" demanded the scion of the cosmos. The redhead bristled with barely controlled anger and rage.

"Agreed but no tricks, Johnny and 'Black Ghost' defuses all three of our 'Angels' first- before the exchange- OK?" countered the fiery Angel. John could barely control his temper.

"When?" he demanded between tightly clenched teeth. Kei smiled smugly.

"Give us an hour, boyo. Say 1600 hours (4 o'clock PM)? O'Halloran out." she replied and blanked her vidscreen.

Yuri had finally calmed down and figured Kei had another ace up her sleeve. "OK, oro's the plan, Boss?" Yuri had already strapped on her body armour and was now loading her plasma rifle. Kei stared at her.

"You heard. Get 'Ghostie' up here. He'll defuse us first. Then you, Mar and Revy take a detail along with him to the surface while he does his thing on your vessel and mine. Afterwards you will escort him to 'Starcrusher' where you will leave him and return here. When I am certain that all three of our 'Angels' have been defused we'll do the exchange." said Kei matter of factly.

Yuri winked. "Then I'll slip into a 'chameleon cloak' and rescue you. Right, Boss? Then I'll--" began Yuri.

"Nai! We do it just the way I said, Vacuumhead! I gave him my solemn word of honour, Airhead!" thundered the Amzon Hellcat. Kei bent close to her exec and whispered. "Not to worry, kiddo. My plans have already been set in motion. I have absolutely no intention of becoming one of Johnny's trophies! It'll be safer for you if you don't know my plans, ki so just trust me this time, Yuri. OK?" whispered he commander. Yuri bit herlip and nodded.

Meanwhile Mugghi, Ryuuk, Alucard, Vickie, Ichigo, Rukia, Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Sakura were very uncomfortable. Perfect replicas of them all ahdbeen repped up and then left in their paces on the three 'Angel' ships with the assistance of Raven, Leona and Blackfire. Now all fourteen of them were crammed into a very compact, narrow and shallow 'hidey hole' beneath the rear corridor of 'Starcrusher's command deck. After all this place's main usage had been to hide smuggled contraband while John and company rocketed all around the cosmos.

The plan was simple or so the Boss had said when she'd come up with this cocklemamey scheme an hour ago! When Kei gave the signal (three quick beeps from the minitracker stiched inside the waistband of her underbriefs) it would mean that she had somehow managed to isolate John and some of his cronies on the command deck. At this point the 'raiding party' would be beamed to the bridge where they would seize control of 'Starcrusher' and force Berringer into ordering his men to lay down their arms and surrender.

After a speedy trip to 'Seto Kaibo' to dump off their prisoners they would all return home- hopefully. Of course that necessitated giving 'Black Ghost' his freedom and the redhead was quite willing to 'lose a sheep' to 'bag a tiger' as she put it. Neji and Hinata Hyuga were their 'Bayakugan aizu' whose mission was to keep tabs on how things were progressing above them.

"I d not know why that foolish child sent a 'shinigami' (death god) like me along on this fiasco." muttered a complaining Ryuuk.

"I dunno why either dammit! You haven't shut up since we got here!" seethed Sakura the Ninja strawberry blonde girl.

"I'm hungry!" moaned Naruto the Ninja blonde kid with the nine-tailed 'kyune' (fox demon) sealed up inside his body.

"Ya wanna knuckle sandwich, kid?" threatened Leona the tank commander lass.

"I sure wish the Boss would hurry up and call us!" wailed Rukia the soul reaper maid.

"Yeah! I want some action, man!" grumbled Ichigo, her substitute human soul reaper compadre.

"Well 'Police Girl' (Seras Vitoria aka Vickie) and I are vampires for Hellsing's sake! Why were we included in this bloody shindig?" snarled Alucard (read his name backwards)

"I'm er sure that Marshall O'Halloran has chosen each one of us for a specific reason, guys." said Raven the 'Teen Titan' sorceress.

Kakashi Sensei looked up from his little book he read perpetually. "I do know why each one of us is here but why we had to bringalong that huge antique monstrosity in the hallway above us (The cloaked 'Crow's Nest' which was a huge semi rig owned by Hugh the 'Polar Bear' who was squeezed into a broom closet directly below their 'hidey hole') is just beyond me." said the partially masked Jonin Ninja and he went back to reading his book.

"Well?" demanded Blackfire. Kakashi sighed.

"Hinata and Neji for their 'Bayakugan aizu' as well as their 'gentle fist' jutsu. Lord Alucard and Lady Victoria can kill and yet not be killed. Ichigo and Rukia are superb warriors. Miss Raven is a sorceess. Leona and Blackfire are firs class space technicians. Mugghi is both a capable pilot and incredible navigator. Our Sakura here is a pretty good nurse. Naruto is a mastr of 'shadow clone' jutsu so he can confuse the Hell out of the enemy and er that's all there is to it, kiddies." he explained.

"And you?" demanded Vickie while trying to pull down her skirt which had ridden up to her thighs.

"Somebody has got to run things, do they not?" he intoned.

"And me, bandit?" rumbled Ryuuk. Kakashi stared at him for a full minute.

"You? I thought that would have been obvious. The element of surprise of course- one look at you and they'll shit themselves silly. You'll scare the Hell out of Orochimaru and Komica. Now pipe down and let me read dammit." he said.

"Well er Mr Hugh and his contraption are here in case wegotta make a fast getaway. We all pile in and that 'Cat' lady (Rally) beams all of us back to the 'Angel 3' tout sweet." said Sakura oblivious to the fact that her own skir had ridden up so high that her underbriefs with winking teddy bears were showing!

Meanwhile on the 'Angel 3' a practically X-rated Star Sapphire had just materialized on the bridge. "She's here, Boss and she sure as Hell ain't packing any heat!" trilled Revy Roberts to Kei who was down in her quarters on Level Three.

"Roger that, Revy. Give her a flight suit and our apologies. Yuri back yet?" trilled the redhead. She'd already stripped down to sprts bra and bikini underbriefs. Now she was busily attaching a tiny minitracker to the inside hem of her underbriefs' waistband. The only other article of 'fuku' (clothing) she was wearing was a Kelly green headband.

"Boss? Donovan's just got back. Good luck, ma'am." trilled Revy.

"Roger that. Tell Legato he's in command. Sayonara for now. O'Halloran out." she trilled and then stood perfectly still in the cenre of her bedroom. "I'm ready to go, 'Cat' so do it now." trilled Kei and Poof! She vanished and reappeared almost immediately thereafter in John's ready room.

"Gomen I mean I'm sorry for the theatrics but I just do not trust you, Reds so lose the earrings, necklace, bracelet and wrist chromo. (Kei tossed her comlink earring, plasma bomb necklace, morphing bracelet and gas grenade wristchromo on John's desk). Now turn around- very slowly. 'Black Widow' (another member of his gang), take her in the bathroom onegai (please) and search her- thoroughly. ('Black Widow' grinned and then shoved Kei into the bathroom where she minutely examined Kei's underwear while the fuming redhead stood au natural beside her with upraised arms. The minitracker was stitched deep inside the fabric of Kei's waistband but being wafer thin it was well nigh undetectable. Finally she was satisfied and allowed the redhead to put them back on. The headband she merely glanced at and shrugged. After all oro the Hell could you hide in a headband? When she ushered Kei back into the ready room 'Black Widow' shook her head and at a sign from John she slammed the Angel into a chair across the table from the gang leader). Well you er seem to have kept your part of the bargain so 'Black Widow' will remove my men from the 'Angels 1 and 2' and release all of the hostages. 'Black Ghost' has already been her and gone away on 'Tongo' so I ahve kept my part of the deal, dear child. All that remains now is oro the Hell to do with you. You really are quite a kawaii (lovely) girl, my dear, that you are. (Kei scowled and strained at her bonds) Relax. I have decided not to kill you. You are my insurance policy that the 3WA will not follow me. As soon as I'm in the clear, I'll release you so cheer up. You'll have yourself a nice relaxing two week vacation and then you can go back to running the Academy. (He ogled his prize catch and grinned) I really do like that look on you. I think I'll keep you like that- for awhile longer anyway. I assume that the 'Ghost' left all four inhibitor devices aboard the 'Angel 3' before he left? ("Go to Hel-" she began then she bit her lip and nodded) Ah well- you win some and you lose some. Easy come and easy go. The 'Widow' will take you to your room now, however, I do look forward to seeing you at dinner, my dear. Ciao." said Berringer and waved.

The dark haire 'Harpie' led Kei down the hall to a small room where she shoved Kei inside, locked the door and left. As soon as she heard the bridge door click shut up the hall, Kei went to work. Picking the locks on the portal's release panel was mere child's play. First she raced to the far end of the long hallway and removd the tiny minilaser sword/torch she had concealed underneath er headband. Whoosh! Zap! Kei had fused the rear hallway's door controls to the deck. A quick sprint to the oter end of the corridor and Whoosh! Zap! She'd done the same to the front hallway door's controls. Then she fused all the entry and exit portals leading into and from the bridge, the ready room and all the other bedroom, closet and utility rooms for good measure. A speedy search of her room turned up no garment and she could have kicked herself for not searching the other rooms first before she'd fused their doors shut or koshing the 'Widow' and 'borrowing' her outfit. "Aw! The Hell with it!" she thought and reached inside her underbriefs. She pressed the minitracker three times in quick succession and hoped her 'raiding party' hadn't either fallen aleep or passed out from sheer boredom.

"That's our cue folks." said Kakashi Sensei and he gingerly tested his cramped legs. All of a sudden there was an earsplitting loud THUD! from above their heads. Then all Hell broke loose!

The THUD? Kei had accidentally blundered into Hugh's 'cloaked' truck while running at full tilt and of ourse that crash had brought the whole deck running only to soon discover that they were well and truly trapped! So they had hit the ships' alarms and klaxons had begun braying like jackasses all over'Starcrusher'.

END of Ch 29. Ch 30 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	31. Chapter 30 'Talk or Die' or 'Blue Meets

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Black Widow', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 30 without any further meandering, shall we? Can the Ninjas and soul reapers and vampires really save the yobi er day? Stay tuned and find out. Here they come!

CHAPTER 30

'Talk or Die!' or 'Blue Meets A Pirate From the Past'

"Everything OK, Boss? You sent us the signal and here we are. C'mon kid, wake up." said Kakashi Sensei, holding a small vial of amyl nitrite under her nostrils. Kei came to suddenly and started coughing.

"Naruto. Water." he commanded the Ninja teen handed him his canteen. "Here, Boss. Now sip it slowly. You may have a concussion. Sakura, please check her out." added the masked Jonin. Sakura felt Kei's head and the redhead winced in pain.

"Sorry ma'am but you do have a nasty bump there. (She glanced around the hallway and frowned.) Oro the Hell did you hit anyway? There's absolutely nothing here!" said the Ninja nurse.

"Dammit to Hell! Some baka idiot has fused all the doos shut, Kashi!" yelped Rukia.

"Shut up before someone hears us, Rukia!" cautioned Neji.

Kei sat up and handed Naruto back his canteen. Then she waved off Sakura's attempted ministrations.

"Arigatou kid but I'm OK now. Shit! I must've crashed headfirst into Hugh's antique rig! Sorry Rukia but I'm the baka idiot that fused all the doors shut. In hindsight not exactly a really great idea I admit. Kashi? Johnny Berringer's gunsels up here are all trapped in either the bridge or his ready room forward. They're sealed in as well. Can you guys get in there somehow?" asked the Boss.

He smiled. "Sure Angel Lady but I'll have to blow away half of the damned wall to do it. That OK with you?" asked the Ninja Sensei.

Kei shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. It ain't our ship so oro the Fxxx? I don't care. Just go ahead and do your thing, boyo." replied Kei.

Vickie walked over and clamped a plain looking bracelet on Kei's wrist. "The vac- er I mean Commander Donovan told me to make darned sure I put that thing on your wrist first thing when we got to you, Boss." said 'Police Girl' but she looked confused.

"And why she wanted'Police Girl' to deliver jewelry to you on a mission is truly beyond me." said a bored looking Alucard who was loading a long barrelled six shot pistol which would've made 'Dirty Harry' Callahan go green with envy.

Kei smiled. "Watch carefully." she instructed and tapped the bracelet. For a very brief nano-second the kawaii redhead went totally au natural and then a red/black no nonsense 3WA winter uniform complete with battle armour and weapons materialized on her person. On either hip suddenly appeared a holstered Mark XIII ion cannon while her gloved hands were now cradling a plasma rifle.

"A 'morphing' bracelet. Yuri probably figured that they'd take mine away from me along with the rest of my jewelry arsenol- which they did. Now if you will be so kind as to do the honours, Sensei I think it's high time that we kick some ass, don't you?" said Kei grimly.

"If they did take away all of your goodies then how'd ya manage to Fxxx up all of the doors?" asked Hugh the Polar Bear who had just arrived and was feeling around for his truck.

"The morons allowed me to keep my headband and I had a minilaser sword hilt hidden underneath it. Here. Try these, Hugh. They'll help ya to find your rig." replied Kei and she tossed the ice roader a pair of multi-coloured specs not unlike ancient Terran 3-D glasses.

"There she is! Hello there girl. Did ya miss me? (He turned to Kei) I'm driving the getaway car eh, Boss? (She nodded) Then I'll just fire up the old 'Crow's Nest' so we can turn and burn, ma'am! Give 'em Hell, Reds!" hooted a jovial Polar Bear as he climbed up and into empty air!

Meanwhile up the hall Kakashi made a few hand gestures and suddenly the tall Jonin Ninja was holding a glowing green energy globule between the palms of both of his hands.

"Lightning blade jutsu! HA!" he cried and pressed the orb into and through the bridge portals which suddenly disappeared along with the ready room door and half of the bulkhead wall in a deafening explosion. A quick chop rom Neji disarmed Lex Luthor while a spinning pivot kick from Nurse Sakura laid Shade down for the count.

ZANG! A bolt from Kei's plasma rifle stung Komica's hand and he dropped the 'kanai' (stone dagger) he'd been in the act of throwing at Kakashi Sensei.

WHAM! A hard right from Rukia and Orochimaru was out cold.

"Going somewhere, were we?" asked a grinning Ryuuk scaring the Hell out of poor John Berringer who unloaded a full magazine of disruptor ionic energy bolts into the horrifying 'Shinigami' spectre.

He stood there petrified until- 'Hey Johnny!" He turned and POW! Leona's left cross sent him reeling into the outstretched arms of Raven, Blackfire and Hinata.

"Forgive me please, sir." said Hinata Hyuga as the touch of her 'gentle fist' jutsu sent the gang leader into Dreamland.

"NAI!" yelled Kei as she launched heself between Hinata and Berringer just an instnt too late.

"Oro is wrong, ma'am?" asked the young Genin Ninja girl in a soft timid childish voice.

"I needed him to call off his wolves, Sweetie! Now oro the Hell are we gonna do?" she yelled.

Then they all blinked and let out a collective "Fucking Ass!"

Attention all hands! This is John Berringer speaking. I hereby order you to lay down your arms and surrender. That is an order. It is all over and unfortunately we have lost. Tat is all." said Ryuuk who was speaking into a PA mike held by Raven while he hovered over the console and the grinning death god sounded exactly like John Berringer!

"Neji! Take the team and sweep the decks! Round 'em up and lock 'em in the brig! (Kakashi grabbedKomica) Where's the brig, Four Aizu (Eyes)? ("Deck Five curse you t Hell!" was the Jonin's answer) You heard, Neji? (He nodded) Then why are you guys still here? Your orders, Madam Reds?" asked the Sensei.

Kei raised her voice. "Mugghi? Fly this tub to the airfield where our other 'Angels' are docked. Alucard? Tell Hugh that we won't be needing his rig aftr all and to gt his ass over here to the bridge stat! Raven! Find 'Black Widow' and bring her directly to e. I'll be in oro's left of John's ready room. Well dne guys but we do have one more little erand to run before we turn and burn for home. After our prisonrs have been safely stowed away post a guard. Five should do it. We'll convene in the rec room in an hour. Dismissed." said the oss and t bridge quickly emptied out.

Neji and Hinata's 'Bayakugan Aizu' (Far seeng eyes) located all of Johnny's goons and with everyone's help they had all been secured in the brig.

"Hold it sister! Neji! Ain't she the spider lady creep that Auntie Kei wants upstairs?" asked Ten Ten. The Ninja maiden had been beamed over from th 'Angel 3' to help out with the roundup. She had just grabbed 'Black Widow' by her collar and now she shoved her towards Hinata's half-brother who caught the surly haridan bitch before slowly nodding to his compadre.

"Yeah, ya got that right, Ten Ten. She sure the Hell is. Good work. Take her up to the Boss Lady in the ready room. Top floor behind the bridge forward. Got that?" replied Neji.

"Watch her, Tennie! She's real tricky! Better make ure ya search her good, Tennie!" advised Leona.

Ten Ten nodded while she was relieving the Widow of her visible weapons. Then the shorter Ninja girl stuck a strange looking piece of paperor parchment covered with runes (like a sutra or a mantra) onto her prisoner's forehead.

"Tht is a 'paper bomb', ma'am and all I need to do to detonate it is to snap my fingers. We are going into the Ladies' restrooms now and I am going to search you for concealed weapons- thoroughly. Get moving. No tricks or else." whispered the young Genin Ninja who hadnot forgotten the harsh indignities suffered by Auntie Yuri and the 'Blonde Bomber' at this evil female's hands. Then she feigned a finger snap. The Widow scowled but complied.

Once inside the restroom Ten Ten sealed the door and pointed her plasma rifle at her charge. "I was told not to take any chances with you, Madam. Gomen (I'm sorry) but am going to need to have you remove everything that you are wearing and put on one of those kimonos hnging up ove there. (The Widow snarled and Ten Ten cocked her weapon. The older henchwoman removed her oute and most of her inner garments until she stood before the younger girl wearing only a brassiere and pantyhose. Then she took down a kimono.) Hey! I said everything off and I damned well meant it, lady! (Th Widow lunged and ZANG! a plasma bolt stung her right temple.) I am a crack shot, Madam and I missed on purpose! The next time I will aim further left and I won't miss! Now get 'em off! (Her prisoner yanked off her bra and slid her minibikini underbriefs down and off before pulling on the kimono and belting its obi.) OK. Now put these on and no tricks. (Ten Ten tossed her a pair of forced beam handcuffs. The Widow looked glowing daggers at the kid but she did as she'd been told.) Very good. Face the wall assume the position. (The Widow angrily did so and slung the rifle across her bck. Then she drew her Mark XIII and shoved it into the Widow's spine. Keeping the ark rammed into the Widow's back she frisked and patted down the older woman very carefully. After that she went through her fuku (clothing) and other belongings using the same amount of care. Her search turned up nothing on the Widow, however, her fanny pouch held a small treasuretrove of goodies including a smallish derringer, a few grenades, some gas vials and a laser blade. Her pockets were stuffed to overflowing with poisons, bombs, guns and blades all of which went down the recycle chute along with every stitch of the fuku. Ten Ten rememberedeverything that Auntie Yuri and Auntie Mae had told her about their treatment and Ten Ten wa not sorry for the Widow not one eensy teensy weensy little bit nosiree!) No shoes for you! You took away Auntie Yuri's and poor Auntie Mae's so you cannot have your back either! (Ten Ten tossed the Widow's boots down the recycle chute along with their concealed gas bombs and toe blades.) Now march! (Ten Ten reached behind her and released the door. Then she prodded the Widow out through the door, down the hallway and into the lift.) Bridge. The lift carried them swiftly to the very apex of the ship and deposited them outside of the bridge entrance. Ten Ten force marched her charge down the rear hallway to the ready room and tapped on the wall. At a curt "Come in." she ushered her prisoner into the room and slammed her onto a chair.) The 'Black Widow', Boss Lady as ordered, ma'am." said Ten Ten.

Kei looked up from her seat at John's desk and smiled. "Good work, kiddo. Leave us. You can go." commanded the redhead. Ten Ten reholstered her Mark nd saluted. Then she stepped forward and bent to remove her'bomb' from the Widow's forehead. "Leave that thing right where it is, Trainee. Dismissed!" barked Kei.

"That 'thing' as you call it is a bomb and the slightest sound will trigger it, Boss so be real careful, ma'am." warned Ten Ten and she left for the rec room.

Kei grinned. "So just the snap of my fingers can send your sorry ass to 'Heglos' eh?" chuckled the redhead.

"Huh?" said the confused Widow and Kei explained that here on her home world of 'Workoh' the inhabitants' name for the region of the afterlife was called 'Heglos' and then the fiery Amazon stood up and towered over the cringing frightened woman. She placed a fingertip on the bomb ever so gently.

"Boom. You're dead, baby. Now answer me this. Does our Johnny Boy have anything ele in mind besides using those 'systemic inhibitors' to gain control of our ships and sonic cannons? (The 'Black Widow' shook her head.) Dd he or 'Ghostie' have any booby traps set up aboard this tub?" demanded Kei.

"How the Sam Hell should I know? Ask Lex! He was John's fair-haired boy, not me!" snapped the Widow. Kei nodded, bent forward and carefully peeled the 'paper bomb' off the woman' forehead.

"I believe ya, kiddo." she breathed and then odered up a detail to escort her to the brig. "Put her into some fuku and make sure that someone keeps a wary aizu on her ass at all times. If she causes us any trouble, ship her ass over to the brig on my ship- the 'Angel 2'! (Several key crew personnel had beamed over from the 'Angel 3' to assist the teams on 'Starcrusher'.) Blue, run a deck by deck 'Tach scan' (Tachyion particle beam scan) for booby traps, mines and bombs. Have Revy Roberts paged and sent up here stat. Ya got all that OK?" snapped Kei. Rukia nodded and saluted before she and her security detail team escorted the 'Black Widow' to her brig cell. Then the redhead trilled over to the bridge.

"Bluesummers here. Oro?" trilled Legato.

"Fly this tub over to my 'Angel 2' and dock it. Think we'll have enough room for the 'Angels 1 and 3' down in our 'Angel 2's bays, Blue?" trilled the Boss Lady.

"Nai! No way in the nine Hells of Dante's Inferno are ya gonna squeeze those two 'Leviathans' in with 'Starcrusher' and all of the other transports and the rest of that junk ya got down there already, Boss. Gomen er excuse me for a sec onegai (please). There. Nice and smooth. OK, ma'am. We are now docked. Orders?" trilled her BetaZoid pilot.

"I will be briefing all hands ashita (tomorrow) at eleven hundred hours (11 AM) in the 'Angel 2's rec room. Let's just try and have a quiet dinner (on one of Kei's ships? Dream on baby!) and get in a good night's sleep eh? I'm bushed. Kei out." she trilled.

Legato powered down the crime lord's huge vessel before he took the 'Angel 2's express lift up to the bridge where he powered down any unnecessary systems. Next he took a skysled and did the same thing to the 'Angels 1 and 3' before jetting back over to the 'Angel 2' for his dinner and then some very much needed sleep. The repast was excellent tonight (Beef Wellington with all the trimmings and chocolate eclairs for dessert no less!) and Legato had three helpings of it. He washed it all down with a superb Chablis wine of local vintage. Saying his good nights to all hands and feeling a mite light-headed and just a wee bit tipsy Blue stumbled as he exited the lift and would surely have fallen had he not been steadied by the strong arms of a very tall redhead who assisted him to his quarters.

"Arigatou for that assist, Boss Lady. I guess I just cannot handle my liquor like you Gaels can, Kei." he said.

"I ain't nobody's 'boss', my tomo. Where the Hell am I anyhow, sir? One minute I was tucked away in my cramped little cabin going over some navigational charts for oro just 'might' be 'Onepiece' and the next thing I know I'm bumping into you in this damned hallway! By the way my name's Richards, sir. Nami Richards. And you are Mister--" asked his new companion offering him her hand in greeting.

Legato Aloysius Bluesummers sobered up prett damned quick and did a double take!

"Y-Y-You a-a-aren't O'Halloran, are ya?" he replied nervously and for the first time he got a really good closeup look at his rescuer- a newcomer!

Taller than Boss Lady Kei by almost a third of a meter and with a mop of hair more orange (although nowhere near as orange as Ichigo Kurosaki's!) than red she towered over the BetaZoid captain by a good quarter of a meter. Her costume although strange was definitely not a uniform or at least if it was it was like no uniform Legato had ever seen before anyway. From the black do-rag kerchief atop her head to the toes of her highly polished black boots she looked every inch like an 18th Century Terran pirate- an honest to Kami buccaneer!

Her soft green aizu blinked at him from behind old-fashioned red tinted eyeglasses or spectacles. She wore a black blazer trimmed with gold piping over a deep aoishi turtleneck set off by a pink cravat-like scarf. A striped tie peeked from beneath the cravat and it was attached to a stiff white shirt. Black gloves encased her hands and the face of a wristchromo (or were they still called wrist watches in her era?) peeped out from her left cuff. A long black ankle length coat was draped across her slender frame while a very long white scarf trailed to the floor and a white fox fur was wound around her kawaii throat. Black stovepipe jeans completed her unusual outfit and a stilettto dagger was strappd to her right thigh. A long gold chain (attched to an old-fashioned wallet?) depended from her left thigh below a dark fanny pouch which must serve as a purse or pocketbook.

Legato pointed towards the stiletto. "That thing your only weapon, Miss Richards?" asked Bluesummers.

"Huh? Oh. That. I've got a brace of pistols under my arms if that's oro ya mean Mister, Mister--" replied the girl who was a few years younger than the Boss and her exec.

Legato grinned. Gomen er I am sorry. Where are my manners this evening? Bluesummers. Legato Bluesummers, ma'am but folks just call me Blue." he said and stuck out his hand.

"Call me Nami er Blue. Pleased to meet ya. May I sit down please?" she said and shook his hand. Blue waved her to a chair and she sat.

"I er was aboard a ship but now--" she began.

"Now you are still aboard a ship, Nami. By 'ship' I assume you mean an ancient Terran sailing vessel? Correct?" asked the pilot.

"Yeah. A ship. Just like this one although mine is a whole lot smaller, Blue." replied Nami and she accepted the mug of java Legato had just repped up.

"How the Hell did ya do that just now? You asked for coffee and it just-- came!" exclaimed the astonished girl and she leapt to her feet.

"Calm down. Osawaru er onegai er please sit down, Nami. I am very much afraid that this place is not Terra- your Earth. It's a planet called 'Workoh' and it's about a trillion lightyears beyond your world, kid. You are correct. This is a shipbut it's a starship, an intergalactic patrol starship. (Nami's gloved hand hovered over her blazer's left breast) Relax, Honey. We aren't after Terrans today. Please answer me this, girl. Oro year was it when you left home today? (Nami looked at him as if he had just escaped from a lunatic asylum!) Humour me, Nami. Oro year was i?" asked a straight-faced Legato.

Nami Richards blinked. "It was 1998 of course same as it is now, man!" she snapped angrily. "Dammit! It sure is hot as Hell in here, Blue!" she added.

"Well I'm gonna make ya feel a whole Helluva lot hotter, love. The current year is AD 2251 and this is the 23rd Century, Nami not the 20th. No wonder you're sweating. Better take off that heavy coat before you roast yourself to death in it, kiddo." replied Blue.

Nami stood and slipped off her long coat, scarf and white fur. The blazer and turtleneck followed along with a brace of pistols in twin shoulder holsters and harness rig. She started to loosen her tie and unbuckle her jeans. Legato coughed discreetly. "Would you like me to tuen my back, go into the kitchen or would you care to use one of the bedrooms or anything? I er am a gentleman, my child." asked Blue.

Nami kicked off her boots and jeans leaving her in just the white shirt and tie. The shirttails covered her nether regions. She grinned. "Nai. That's OK. I have a 'mizuki' (swimsuit) on underneath this getup, Blue. Legato stared at her long bare legs and raised his aizu brows) Maybe it er would be more dignified and ladylike to finish this in one of the bedrooms. (Legato indicated an inner door) If you'll excuse me. I won't be a minute." said Nami apologetically.

Thirty seconds later she returned wearing a two piece leopardskin beach bikini. A fanny pouch encircled her waist and a 'grouch bag' hung from the left side of her bikini bottoms. She was barefoot but she had kept the kerchief and tinted glasses. "There! That feels a whole Helluva lot better, man. Now you were saying?" she said a lit a cigarette with a gold lighter she'd pulled out of her 'grouch bag' and sat down. Legato speedily filled her in on the state of the universe and how in all likelihood she had somehow travelled here to the 'Angel 2' in this era. Then he gave her the bad news.

"Oro? I got here through some hole in the Fxxxing sky and ya don't know when or even if I can be sent back home to Earth in 1998? (Legato nodded) Shit! That's just great, man! I don't even have so much as a change of undies with me so oro am I gonna do? I got no place to stay tonight even!" she whimpered. Then she took off her glasses and fluttered her aizu lashes at the big guy. "Would it be er OK if I like crashed here tonight on your couch, Blue? Please!" she pleaded and Blue nodded.

He raised his voice ever so slightly. "Get Miss Richards here oroever she needs, 'CC', willya? She's er crashing here tonight on my sofa. Arigatou, tomo mine." he said to-- nobody at all!

"Of course, mon capitaine. Don't you fret none, sir. I know how to keep my big trap shut. Nudge, nudge eh? Miss Richards? Do you require pajamas for the night? (Nami who was all at sea involuntarily shook her kawaii (lovely) head and stared at-- nothing!) Very well. Here are some undergarments which should fit you. Ashita we will get you all kitted out. Your own fuku (clothing) will be laundered, dried, cleaned and pressed and will be ready by morning. Will there be anything else, Madam? (A thoroughly dumbfounded Nami shook her head again.) Then I bid you good night. Pleasant dreams, Miss." said 'CC' and Legato chuckled. Then he started to explain who exactly 'CC' was but Nami had drifted off into slumber before he had finished.

The sofa was surprisingly comfy cozy and Nami slept fitfully until she was awakened by a slight trilling sound in her ears. The sound seemed to be coming from her earrings (which had been replaced with comlink rhomboids) and somebody (or some thing?) was gently telling her that it was ten hundred hours (10 AM) and that Nami had a meeting appointment with the commander in ten minutes.

Nami yawned and stretched. Boy! I must've gotten myself gloriously loaded last night! Gad! Did I really try and do a 'Gypsy Rose Lee' number in front of that cool guy I met last night? Ooh! My poor head! Well I'd best get ready. This 'commander' dude is probably some old stuffed shirt- all spit and polish so he is not gonna wanna be meeting me in a bikini! (Nami Richards had no idea of course just how 'casual' things were aboard the 'Angels' so she quickly showered, put on her new underthings and found that this 'CC' guy had been true to his word. Her own freshly laundered garments were hanging neatly in the closet while her boots had been 'spit shine' polished and now reflected like mirrors! Her stiletto dagger had been honed and polished. Her twin Beretta .25 calibre automatic pistols were polished and had been fully loaded. Nami dressed quickly but opted not to wear anything over her blazer today. She tied the kerchief around her head, straightened her pink cravat, adjusted her tinted spectacles, slid her stiletto dagger into its thigh sheaf, buckled on her fanny pouch, shoved her wallet into her jeans' hip pocket and clipped it to its chain, spun both automatics into their concealed holsters and called her new roomie.)

"Blue? Legato? Mr. Bluesummers? Sir? You here?" she shouted.

"Captain Bluesummers is up on the bridge, Miss Richards. At noon we lift off for home. He 'is' one of our pilots you know. I er trust that you found the emerald ones more to your liking, Miss? Ah! I see that you did manage to locate your own attire and I must say that you do look most striking in black, Miss Nami. When you leave these quarters turn left and you will find the lift banks at the end of the hallway. Get aboard one and just tell it to take you directly to the dining hall. It will deposit you on Surface Level Two in front of the rec room door. The dining hall is next door to the rec room's bar. Hurry up now because Marshall O'Halloran is expecting you. Sayonara, Madam." instructed "cc" and all of a sudden Nami realized something.

"Hey! How the Hell did you know that I picked out the 'emerald' ones? There was a whole big stack of different coloured underwear on that chair, Mr. er 'CC', is it?" demanded Nami Richards, the svelte captain of the Terran vessel known as the 'Pirate Princess' and 'CC' smirked.

"Emerald green is definitely your colour, my dear child and matches your kawaii aizu perfectly." replied 'CC'.

Nami was shocked and angry. "You 'watched' me get dressed? You pervert! I've got a good mind to report you to Admiral O'Helloran and I think I will too dammit! Good day to you, sir. Many thanks for the directions!" yelled Nami and she slammed the door behind her. All was as 'CC' had told her and the barkeep silently pointed Nami to the dining hall next door. A hush fell over the huge room when Nami came in.

"Fleet officer in the hall! Ten-Hut!" yelled Ichigo Kurosaki when he caught sight of oro he thought was at least a fleet admiral! When Nami finally realized that she was the 'officer' she shouted "At Ease!" and that lifted the hush. It wasn't long before 'Animal House' was once again in full swing.

"Where the Hell's this Admiral O'Helloran dammit? I'm supposed to have an appointment with him! demanded an annoyed Nami Richards and the place exploded with laughter!

END of Ch 30. Ch 31 'Angelic Travel Plans Anyone?' or 'New Navvie Aboard?' coming soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	32. Chapter 31 'Angelic Travel Plans' or 'N

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Ryuuk, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 31 without any further meandering, shall we? Admiral O'Helloran? Boy! Is our Nami in for a rude awakening eh? Read on folks:-

CHAPTER 31

'Angelic Travel Plans?' or 'New Navvie?'

"I'm a Marshall now, kid not an Admiral and it's O'Halloran not O'Helloran. Just call me Kei or Boss like everybody else does. C'mon. Sit down and have some chow, Richards. C'mon, girl! I don't bite!" rumbled the commander.

"Nai, but she kicks like a mule!" whispered a giggling Yuri. Nami Richards was struck dumb! The 'he' was really a 'she' and 'she' looked to be just a few years older than seventeen year old Nami!

"You're the Kommandant? I thought sure that Blue er I mean Legato er I mean Mr Bluesummers was the Captain aboard this thing, ma'am!" yelped Nami who belatedly snapped to attention and saluted Kei.

Nami's hair was red but nowhere near as red as Kei's although at almost two and a half meters she towered over the tall redhead.

"Sit down, Nami! You from 'McHale's Navy' or something, kiddo? That is some getup ya got on there, that it is!" chortled the Boss.

Nami bristled with anger and then she made the mistake of her young life! "Don't you dare laugh at me, dammit! Getup? Look at your own, Honey!" she yelled and levelled a Beretta at the shorter redhead who was in her usual 'getup' of black tank top, grey 3WA gym shorts and sneakers. Suddenly-

Zang! A lightning bolt stung Nami's fingers causing her to drop her automatic pistol. Kei vaulted over the table and landed a hard right cross to Nami's upthrust chin which sent he sprawling into Blackfire's arms.

Leona Ozaki who had fired her own Mark XII ion cannon at Nami drew back to add a haymaker to Kei's right cross when--

"OK, Contessa. I think that our Miss Richards got the hint, don't you?" drawled Han Solo who had grabbed Leona's wrist in a grip of pure Kelvinite.

"Naruto! Water for Miss Richards onegai (please)!" yelled Kei.

Yuri managed to bring the girl around by applying 'amyl nitrite' (smelling salts) to her nostrils. Yuri was glaring daggers at Kei. The redhead shook her head vigorously.

"Don't look at me, Vacuumhead! All I did was belt her one! Leona shot her! That smartass kid drew down on me, dammit! Ask anybody here if ya don't believe me, Airhead!" howled Kei angrily.

Naruto brought the water and after a few swallows Nami managed to sit up. Yuri loosened the Terran pirate girl's collar or collars it seemed.

"A scarf and a tie and a heavy turtleneck too? In this weather? (It was summer on 'Workoh') You surely are 'dressed to the nines', girl! ("Did ya really take your pants off in front of Legato last night?" whispered Mar who was busily spraying Nami's fingers with 'Dakora' (a painkiller) to try and ease the painful stinging caused by Leona's ionic plasma bolt. "Yeah but I did have my swimsuit on under them, ma'am!" Nami whispered back and winced a bit when Yuri felt her head) No concussion, thank Kami and according to my tricorder your vitals appear to be normal. (Yuri lowered her voice an octave or two) Seriously though kid, you are damned lucky that you are still in one piece (subtle hint here) after trying a stunt like that! I'd alter that wardrobe if I were you, Nami. On our ships it's mostly casual dress. (Yuri turned to leave then turned back) Be sure to stop by sick bay to see me if you start getting any headaches. (Yuri stuck out her hand) Gomen er sorry, Nami. I am Yuri Donovan, the Boss's exec. I am a full fledged Wing Commander but everybody just calls me Yuri. We're all on a first name basis around here except for the 'Starfleet' gang who are sticklers for protocol. Go ahead and have some breakfast. Then we'll get you all kitted out and settled in. You won't be seeing Terra I mean the Earth anytime soon, I'm very much afraid." apologized Yuri.

"But er one of your officers, a Mr 'CC' said we were leaving for home at noon today. He really is quite obnoxious as well as promiscuous! He really should be disciplined, ma'am." suggested Nami.

Yuri chukled. "Sorry Nami but 'home' means 'our' home in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' back on 'Shimougou' and that's a world somwhere near Mars. Well around a few hundred thousand kilos from Mars I should say. 'CC' is our 'Central Computer' program and although he is treated like a member of our crew he is definitely 'not' an officer. Now er don't tell me, let me guess. 'CC' saw you in your skivvies and you got mad at him. Right?" asked Yuri and the red-faced girl nodded.

"I see. By the way Nami those 'thundersticks' of yours won't work aboard these ships of ours you know. I've got an 'energy damper barrier' in place and that means that your blade (Yuri pointed out Nami's stiletto dagger strapped to the girl's right thigh) will not cut crap either. You'd better start trying to curb that temper of yours especially around Kei or you are gonna get yourself seriously hurt. You are part of 'our' crew now, the 3WA so let's get you all kitted out after Kei has her meeting. Are you er still wearing your 'mizugi' I mean swimsuit underneath those glad rags? (Nami nodded) That's great because we usually do our replicator measuring in our underwear but your swimsuit will be OK. Did I mention that we're usually pretty darned casual aboard our ships? (Nami nodded again but Yuri frowned) You er do know that we I mean this ship, the 'Lovely Angel 2' is not going straight home to 'Shimougou', didn't you? (Nami thought "Oh Christ! How long am I gonna get stuck here? Oh well at least these guys seem like thedecent sort. No telling oro (what) the folks are like at this 'Fooling Around City' place! Best to just go with the flow and tag along with 'Red Rag Mop Doll' and this simpleton dimwit for now." she mused. Yuri was still chattering away) Our other two ships, the 'Lovely Angels 1 and 3' are though so you could fly back aboard one of them if you like or you can stay here with us and take a side trip jaunt to 'Seto Kaiba' (a somewhat distant penal colony planet) before we get you back home, kid. (Nami looked as confused as the nine Hells of Dante's Inferno! Yuri smiled and shook her kawaii violet mane) Sorry kiddo, I'll just let the Boss explain things at her meeting. Ooh! You gotta try these yummy Danish pastries! I can't believe that they were actually baked and not repped up like they usually are! (Yuri hastily tried to tell Nami all about their 'replicators' but it was going way over the poor kid's head) After breakfast I'll take you next door to our rec room and you can relax for a bit and have a few drinks at the bar or you can use our 'holodecks' upstairs on Eight. One of 'em's got a pool inside it and a seaside too! You must really like to swim if you wear your 'mizugi' er swimsuit underneath your er uniform. Right? (Nami grinned, nodded and blushed) You must have a ton of questions to ask me kid so just fire away." said Yuri.

"It's a trifle warm in here, Yuri. Mind if I get comfy first?" she asked.

"Be my guest." replied the exec.

Nami draped her blazer and vest across the back of her chair and kicked off her boots.

"If we er weren't in mixed company I'd show you my tattoos, Yuri." chuckled the rangy teenager. "We'll have to talk later I guess since it's almost eleven. I will ask you one question for now. Is that banshee fruitcake ragdoll really your commanding officer? My Kami! She's my age!" said Nami and Yuri smiled sweetly.

"Yeah kiddo. Marshall Keirran O'Halloran really is our CO and Wing Commander Donovan really is her exec. That would be me by the way and we are both twenty years old. I'd say you're seventeen or eighteen and pretty darned independent to boot. ("Seventeen and a half actually." corrected Nami) You're just the kind of young buck tro-con material we're looking for at 'United Galactica' and the 3WA. If there's nothing waiting for ya back home why not join up with us? It's really fun work and let me tell you something Honey. Out here we 'are' the law and we don't take crap from anybody or anything! (Yuri glanced at her wristchromo and frowned) Darn! It's 1055 hours (10.55 AM) already so I guess I'll have to put off showing you around the 'Angel' until later. Wait! I've got it. I'll give you and our other 'newbies' the Cook's Tour after lunch. (She cast a critical aizu over Nami's pink cravat, yellow shirt, crimson tie and white socks) However, we'll get your uniform repped up before lunch or you'll roast to death. When Kei's all done shooting off her big mouth I'll meet you next door (Yuri pointed) in the rec room. Just tell one of our lifts to take you there. I hate to leave you on your own like this but duty calls and I'm needed. Uh uh. Kei's giving me that 'come hither' look. (Nami rose to go) You're done eating already? (Nami nodded and pulled on her boots, re-cinched her cravat, slipped back into her vest and accepted a wolf's assistance to get her blazer back on. The wolf was of course- Kouga the wolf youkai demon) Then let's go next door and find you a good seat for the fiasco. That's oro (what) Kei's meetings usually end up becoming- major foul-ups. C'mon Nami. You too Wolfie boy." said Yuri.

She led them through the portals to the rec room where Kouga immediately made a beeline for the bar. "I'll have--" he began.

"Iced tea. Kagome's orders, Wolf Boy. Positively no hard stuff for you demons. Iced tea coming right up." said Neko Olson who was BOD (Barkeep of the Day) this morning. Nami made a wry face.

"Yuck! I hate iced tea! You got any milkshakes?" she asked and took a stool next to Miroku the Mischievous Monk.

"Sure thing, love. Oro (What) flavour do you want? We got a few hundred or so. You name it and I'll rep it." replied Neko.

"Double chocolate, please." said Nami and pulled out her wallet. "Let's see here. I've got MasterCard, VISA, Diners' Club, Carte Blanche, American Express, Capitol One or would you prefer cash?" she asked and Neko the shapeshifting nekomata cat/human/trill giggled.

"This is an 'open' bar, ma'am. Everything on the ship is free." explained the monk who had dropped to one knee in front of the teen-aged newcomer. Yuri glanced over and blanched white.

"Oh nai (no)! Not him!" she thought. Too late she'd noticed whom it was that Nami had sat next to at the bar.

"Kawaii enjeru (Lovely angel), would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" asked Miroku in a serious sounding tone of voice. Of course Nami Richards reacted.

"You stinking slimy dirty son of a bitch! (Whammo!) Take that, you pervert! You're a preist for Christ's sake!" Nami had decked him a good one in the jaw with a stiff right cross which knocked the amorous monk into the next patron at the bar- Sango! The demon slayer maid smiled.

"Sorry about that, kid. He's harmless. Our dear Miroku spins that line to every single female he meets for the first time. Konnichi wa (Hi or Hello), I'm Sango and you must be Miss Richards. Nice to meet you. Blue said he er met you last evening. A little bewildered by all this folderol stuff, are you? (Nami nodded ruefully) You won't need that wallet here. Nobody's money is any good on the 'Angel 2' or any other 3WA or 'UG' vessel either for that matter. giggled Sango.

Nami belatedly realized that she was still holding out her credit cards to Neko who has just plunked down a gigantic milkshake in front of her. Sango sipped her mocha hazelnut latte and smiled at the taller girl) The 3WA and company pick up all of the tabs for anything we want or need and believe me, Miss Richards, I really do mean anything! (Nami slipped her cards back into her wallet and returned her wallet to her blazer's inside breast pocket) Get up, Lover boy! (Sango nudged Miroku with her foot) By the way I'm a demon slayer, this (she tapped her boot on Miroku's head) is a Buddhist monk/preist and Wolfie boy Kouga over there is a full youkai, a full fledged demon. Our barkeep there is Neko Olson and she's a shapeshifting nekomata cat/human/trill but she's not demonic. Honey, things ain't always oro (what) they may seem to be around here, Miss Richards." explained Sango.

Nami drained her shake and got to her feet. "Thanks Sango and it's just plain old Nami. OK? Miss Richard is way too formal for a pirate like me, don't you think? Excuse me but I believe I'll go out on the deck for awhile. I need some fresh air." said Nami.

"Ya can't go out on deck, ya stupid baka broad. Didn't nobody tell ya this is a space ship? There ain't no air outside, ya birdbrained baka." said a tall teen-aged boy who looked to be about fifteen years old. He was wearing an old red bathrobe and he had the cutest little doggie ears. The lad was shovelling in ramen as fast as he could eat it. A few dozen empty bowls littered the bar top in front of him.

"Hey! That's not nice, InuYasha! You really must excuse him, ma'am. We're still training him you see but he is right. This is a big airplane thing way up in the stars so ya can't go outside but there's windows in the 'star room' (observation deck on Level Seven) upstairs and you can see outside real good, ma'am. Ow! Kagome! InuYasha hit me again! Ka-go-me!" yelled a small fox-like creature.

Nami's arm blocked InuYasha's fist before he could punch the little guy again. "Why don't ya pick on somebody your own size, Doggie? Leave the little thing there alone or else! And if you call me a stupid broad again I'll wipe up the floor with you!" shouted Nami. Suddenly she felt like something had just bit her arm! She glanced down and the 'poor little thing' had sunk its teeth deep into her forearm! She shook him off and grabbed him by the collar.

"You leave InuYasha alone, ya big bully! And I ain't no 'thing' neither! I'm a 'kitsune', a fox youkai demon! Better be careful or I'll turn ya into a toad, Lady!" howled the kid before the 'Mad Hatter' boxed his ears.

"Stop this senseless bickering, Shippou! The 'Red Marshall' is about to speak. Good morning, Miss Nami. I am the Doctor." said Doctor Six tipping his hat to the newbie.

"A doctor? Really? You got anything for a headache, Doc?" asked Nami and the bar exploded with laughter.

"He's not a real doctor, Nami. He's just a time lord. C'mon with me. The Boss Lady wants to introduce ya to everybody." said a teen-aged schoolgirl with long black tresses wearing 3WA sweats and sneakers. Nami meekly allowed Kagome to lead her to the podium beside the blue telephone booth! Kei stretched her arm up and her fingertips just managed to touch Nami's shoulder.

"Listen up, folks! This here's our newest crewman- Nami Richards. She hails from Terra and she's a real pirate. (Nami smiled, bobbed her orange head and waved to everyone like a prom queen at a high school football rally) We'll find something to keep her busy, won't we gang? (A general snickering greeted that one since newbies got either cleaning jobs or kitchen duty) OK kiddo. Welcome aboard. Ya can go back and sit down, Ensign. (Then Kei got serious) To business, ladies and gents. As most of ya already know the 'Angel 2' ain't gonna be going straight home. We're making a slight detour to 'Seto Kaiba' to drop off John Berringer and his band of nutcases. His starship the 'Starcrusher' has been impounded and docked below in our bays. After we finish our business at 'Seto K' we'll turn and burn back to 'Paladin' where we have a 3WA base. That's one of 'Shimougou's numerous moons. We'll dump off the 'Starcrusher' there along with a few of our 3WA tro-con cadet trainees. Then we'll head for home. (There was a wave of groaning and cursing) Don't worry. The 'Angels 1 and 3' are going straight back home from here so anyone who wants to get to 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' or 'Elenore City' can leave with one of them. The 'Angel 1' will be under Legato Bluesummers's command and I'm leaving the 'Angel 3' in the capable hands of Jonathan Harlock. I'm handing over command of the 'Angel 2' to the Vacuumhead I mean to Wing Commander Yuri Maureen Donovan. Newly promoted Colonel Marlene Angel will be serving as Blue's exec, co-pilot and navigator. Jon's exec and co-pilot will be Naraku with Nyssa as his navvie. Our own pilot will be Gene Starwind with Han Solo co-piloting us. Zoe Morton will be our navigator. Suba (Subaltern) Kome Sawguchi, Ensign Nami Richards and Ensign Peri Winkle Brown will be in charge of determining and keeping track of who is on oro (what) ship so let them know your decisions as soon as possible. Since Kome is going with Blue she'll handle the roster for the 'Angel 1' while Peri who is going on the 'Angel 3' will keep that ship's roster. Our newest newbie Nami Richards will keep tabs on who's coming with us on this ship the 'Angel 2' so onegai (please) cooperate with them. And er kids? I'll need those rosters by (The Boss glanced at her wristchromo) tonight at (The travel agency trio said a collective "Shit! No way in Hell, man!") OK make it ashita er tomorrow morning at 1000 hours and that means ten o'clock AM, guys. No later than that because I wanna lift off before noon. Got that? (The trio gave the ancient Ballantine three ring sign which meant OK) Well, that's about it for me. Anybody got any questions?" finished the Boss and she fired up a cheroot.

"Yeah, I got one! Where the Hell are we, Reds? Really?" demanded Nami.

"Somebody take Nami up to the 'star room' and show her where we 'really' are. Please? No more questions? OK. Arigatou (Thank you) to all of ya for coming. Dismissed. Yuri, you're with me." replied Kei and she jogged to the gantryway stairs. Yuri hung back, cleared her throat and pointed to the lift banks. Kei grinned. "Relax kiddo. We're only going a deck up to Engineering. I want to check out our new warpcore. After that I want to see Nami Richards. Who got the short straw and had to drag her ass up to the 'star room'? Revy and Cagalli eh? And our Flaysie didn't try and tag along? Who? 'Cat' and the 'Kitten'? Oh! Rally and the 'Blonde Bomber'. Fine. Ah! Here we are, Airhead. After you, milady. (Yuri preceded her Boss into the mammoth engine room and wrinkled her nose at the stench. Yuri hated Engineering with a passion) Cy! You in here, boyo?" roared Kei which caused her exec to shudder.

"Shut the Hell up, dammit! Cy's visiting somebody on the 'Angel 1' until this evening! Hey! Dynamo! I need another stabilizing unit for the M24-3647.8 core housing! Leona! We got company! Find out who the Fxxx's out in our main engine room! Get rid of 'em if ya can! They're yelling their fool heads off out there! Leona! Get a move on your ass! Dynamo! I really need that damned fool thing sometime before ashita (tomorrow) dammit!" screeched a very angry space techie. She didn't know that Leona Ozaki had already left with her armoured LandMate 2XL21Y about three hours ago.

"Ya want anything done around here ya gotta do it your own damned self! Who the Fxxx's doing all that shimatta (damned) yelling out here?" demanded a welding helmeted space technician wielding a flaming arc torch in either gloved fist.

"Sorry to bother ya. I just wanted a quick sneak peek at our new core." explained Kei.

"Oh ya did, did ya! Well I ain't got time to give every baka idiot moron a tour of my warp--" began Blackfire until she had removed her helmet.

"Like I was saying I do apologize for disturbing ya but this my ship not yours, kid." replied Kei.

Blackfire dropped helmet and torches, snapped to attention and saluted her superiors. "Gomen er excuse me and I do humbly beg your pardon, ma'am. Onegai (Please) follow me. We're still putting the finishing touches on it." said Blackfire of Tamaran. Yuri quietly retrieved the dropped torches and extinguished them.

"Will we be ready to go by tomorrow, Black?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Commander. Well be finished by dinnertime today. (she raised her voice an octave or three) That is if I get that bloody stabilizing unit anytime soon!" yelled the svelte space techie and a giant raptor dinosaur Triceraton lumbered into the room. 'Dynamo' threw a small box at his techie who barely caught it. "Be careful dammit, ya big dumb ass reptile! This thing's really Fxxxing delicate!" shouted Black.

"You got the damned blamed thing, didn't you? Now shut up and install it! Oh? Hiya Reds! Vaccy! Catch ya later!" said 'Dynamo' and he turned to go.

"I told ya never to call me that, Lieutenant and the Boss is not Reds!" cried Yuri angrily. The behemoth Leviathan merely waved a talon the size of a football at them.

"And stop giving your superiors the finger, mister!" yelled Blackfire.

"Hey! Is that it, Black?" called Kei and Blackfire nodded.

"Yup. We can take her from rei (zero) to goju (fifty) in san (three) solar seconds flat, Boss Lady. It used to take roku (six) seconds to do that! Twice as long! This baby'll come in real damned handy if we gotta use that 'thundermaker' on Six again!" crowed Blackfire.

"We have to be going. Well done. Keep up the good work, Ensign. C'mon Kei." said Yuri and she steered the redhead towards the door.

"Willco, Boss. See ya, Commander. Let's do lunch today. 1300 hours (1 PM) OK? (Yuri waved back and nodded) Righty-o. See ya then. Sayonara." called the dark-haired Tamaranian princess.

"Where to now, Boss? We're going to see Nami. Right?" asked the exec.

"Nope. Back to our quarters. I gotta put a relay through to 'Q' and 'Wolfie'. (Doctor Cueball, chief of R&D at 3WA HQ and Dr Wolf Von Bork his research assistant) Maybe they've finally figured out how to end this blasted mess." replied Kei and Yuri suggested they use 'Shenron', Terra's 'Eternal Dragon' to just wish all their problems away. "Nai (No) we can't. For one thing we've already used this year's wish and for another Bulma told us that 'Shenron' can't grant the same wish twice so that idea's out, kid. I sure as Fxxx hope that I don't gotta fire that 'God Gun' again! Here we are. You do the honours this time if you please, Commander. Arigatou (Thanks)." said Kei so Yuri tapped in the new vidkey code to open their portal. Then she spoke the phrase 'Hiten Mitsurugi' which was the name of Kenshin Himura's 'ryuu' or style of 'kenjutsu' swordfighting. The door hissed aside and they entered the suite. The portal swished shut behind them.

Kei picked up the relay mike while Yuri flopped on the sofa. A short while later Kei was fuming. "Great! That's just Fxxxing great! Those two shitheads are in the lab and cannot be disturbed! Crap!" yelled the redhead and she tossed the mike on her coffee table.

"How are our prisoners doing?" yawned Yuri.

Kei opened up a wall panel and glanced at a small vidscreen covered with brightly coloured flashing dots. "All prisoners present and correct, mum." teased the Boss.

"Oh shut up will ya. I'm beat. Mind if I crash on your sofa for an hour or two? I need a nice nap." yawned the vixen and she stretched out on Kei's couch. She was soon fast asleep. Kei covered her with an Afghan and then took her own express lift up to Deck Seven- the 'Star Room' level. This huge planetarium-like room seemed to be a very popular place today. The six 'Ice Roaders' were there gazing out into deep space. Beside them Revy Roberts, Neko Olson, Rally Vincent, Minnie Mae Hopkins, Cagalli Yula Athna, Kagome Higurashi, Shippou, Jonathan Harlock, Emma Emeraldas (Jon's niece), Han Solo, Jett Black, Spike Steigel, Faye Valentine, Ed and Ein, Sango and Kirara (Key-la-la) the neko (cat) youkai (demon), Arkton (Older brother to Blackfire and Starfire), Fritz Von Dekker the 'Green Baron' who was Emma's exec on the 'Emerald Queen', Nami Richards, Kome Sawaguchi, Peri Winkle Brown and a host of other stargazers were just as fascinated by the panorama of emptiness spread out in front of their wondering aizu (eyes).

"Quite a sight, ain't it? That planet below us is 'Workoh'. I spent the first decade of my life down there. Christ! I was there for the first half of my existence! Yo! Nami! Ya see now why ya couldn't go 'out on deck' for a fresh air stroll?" growled a gravelly voice from behind them.

"Aber (But) surely das ist a breatheable atmosphere down there, Fraulein (Froy-line) Reds, ist it nacht (not)?" asked the 'Green Baron' pointing below the ship.

"Of course it is Fritzy but we ain't 'down there'. We are 'up here' above it and that's a vacuum outside. No air. Feel free to stare at the cosmos as long as ya like, kids. However, I just want to borrow Nami for awhile. C'mon Ensign. We need to talk. See all you guys at lunch. Ja Mata. (See you later.)" said Kei. She led Nami back to her express lift and they rode up the final two levels of the ship to Deck Nine, the 'Command Deck' at the very top of the 'Angel 2'. Kei escorted Nami onto the bridge where a two and a half meter tall white neko (cat) was piloting the ship! Nami's aizu (eyes) popped and she snapped her fingers.

"Now I get it! This is 'Wonderland' and I'm Alice! Instead of a big white rabbit I run into a big white cat, a damned big one!" cried the girl pirate. Kei blinked and turned back to Nami.

"Huh? Aw, that's just Mugghi. She's a genetically altered and enhanced Nekomata Android. Like a 'biodroid' sorta. She won't hurt ya, kiddo. (Kei pointed out a small box-like robot not unlike 'R2D2' in 'Star Wars') That is 'Nammo' our robotic jack of all trades. Hey Mugghi? Anything happening yet? (Mugghi shook her head) Nai (No)? Nammo? (The robotoid beeped and hooted) Nai (No)? OK. See you two later. (She turned back to Nami) This is our bridge, Ensign. As ya can see we control and pilot the ship from here. That's the weapons centre and this is the communications centre. In here (Kei threw open the door to an adjoining room) we have our 'Navigation Room' or 'Nav Room' for short. We coordinate our directions and courses from this end of the console and we scan for trouble from the other end. Two decks beneath us on Seven where you just came from the other end of the corridor houses our 'transporter pads' or 'beaming blocks' as we call them. That's how we usually enter and leave the ship. (Kei picked up a small gizmo like an ancient Terran hand held video game) Here. Take this and these. (She handed Nami a pair of triangular earrings and a wristchromo) You'll need them." said the Boss.

"Thanks but I already have a cell phone and a wristwatch and I hate those earrings! They're gross! Yuck!" said Nami.

"These earrings are 'comlinks' communicators just like the ones you have on now. The difference is that these have a longer range- five hundred thousand kilos. This wristchromo shows universal time and monitors your vital signs. That allows us to keep track of ya at all times, kid and this here ain't no 'cell phone' as ya called it. It's one of our PDOs, a 'Personal Data Organizer'. Think of it as your pocketbook, purse, computer, calendar, tricorder, weapon, you name it thing. Your er 'cell phone' won't work here but this will. (She handed Nami a smaller 'cell phone' with a smallish screen inset) It's a vidcell comm unit, however, its range is really very limited- less than a lightyear. (Nami blinked) Touch its screen with your fingertip. (Nami did so and ejaculated "Holy Shit!" when the figure of Han Solo leaped off the screen at her!) That's a 'holographic image projection' of the last person you called. Guess that's Zoe's old one. She had a real thing for Han before he got hitched to Leia that is. Oh yeah. Take these as well. Keep one of 'em with you or on your person at all times- even when you go to the can to take a crap at night. (Kei handed her a Mark XII ion cannon, a power pack for it and a laser sword hilt with another extra power pack) This little beauty is a Mark XII, a hand held plasma generated ion cannon. It uses a 4XT power pack which loads like the clip on an ancient Terran automatic pistol, yours for example. It fires plasma generated ion energy bolts and each pack contains around four and a half thousand bolts. This tiny gem is a laser sword hilt. Also powered by a 4XT power pack it is ignited by pressing this stud like so. (Kei pressed it causing a green and white beam of glowing energy to shoot out the end of the device) Oro (What) else? Oh yeah. This (Kei pointed out a gadget that looked like a small microwave oven sitting on a table) is a 'replicator. Yuri will make sure that you get one and she'll show ya how to work it. Basically it gets ya whatever ya tell it to get ya just like a magic genie. After lunch Yuri's giving you the grand tour of my 'Angel 2' and then she'll get ya all kitted out in the very latest of our 3WA fashions, Ensign. You must be roasting in that outfit ya got on, girl! When you first came aboard were ya really wearing a scarf, a cravat and a tie? (Nami nodded) 'Dressed to the nines'. I believe that's how Yuri described you. Hmnn. Now oro (what) do I do with you? Where do we billet ya? I know! I'll put ya in with Faye and Kagome. They're old hands so they'll be able to show ya the ropes and help ya with your new assignment. By the way I 'do' want that passenger roster before noon tomorrow. Faye's a 'cowgirl' er that's a space travelling bounty hunter. The 'Blonde Bomber' babe (Minnie Mae 'Kitten' Hopkins) and 'Cat' (Rally) Vincent are 'cowgirls' as well. Kagome is a fifteen year old schoolgirl who travels back and forth between 16th and 21st Century Japan through an old well. That's back on Terra of course. And--oh here comes the Vac er Yuri now. I'll assign you your new duties after liftoff tomorrow. She's all yours, Yuri. I'm gonna try and relay those two medico idiots again! See ya at 1300 (1 PM). Don't forget that we're lunching with Blackfire so that means Starfire and Arkie too. Ta ta, Nami." said Kei.

"She sure can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, Nami. Shall we go to your new room? Bring all that junk that Kei just gave ya. We might as well get your new wardrobe squared away first. Then you can join us for a nice long leisurely lunch." said a beaming Yuri.

"Commander? Why is that part of the console all locked up?" asked Nami innocently.

Yuri hesitated. "Well ya see-" she hesitated again. Kei did order me to brief Nami thoroughly so--" she mused.

"That's the controls for the supersonic ion plasmatic release cannon. We call it the 'God Gun'. It takes four of us with four different code sequences to unlock it. It is fired by both a hand control lever and a foot control pedal. There and there. The cannon itself is down--" began Yuri.

"On Deck Six. I know. Mae told me all about that old thing." said Nami. Yuri looked annoyed.

"Did she also tell ya that it's a good half mile long, has its very own ion field generator and its barrel runs the entire length of this ship? It is not 'on' Deck Six. It 'is' Deck Six. It is accessible solely by a spiral stairwell from Deck Five. The lifts have no access to it at all nor can it be reached from Deck Seven. We fire that thing 'only' in extreme circumstances and to date it's only been used half a dozen times. It is deadly, Honey. On its very lowest setting it can vaporize 'Luna', your Terran moon. OK. Let's take this (Yuri hefted the replicator) and go down to your new room. We've got you on Deck Four. You'll have your own room but you'll be sharing the suite with Kagome Higurashi and Faye Valentine. (Yuri told the lift "Deck 4-Aft" and they shot downwards five levels in less than thirty seconds. Yuri stopped at a portal and tapped in her override vidkey passcode. Then she turned to Nami) I need a vidcode word for you. Something really easy to remember. This code will allow you to get in and out of your suite. It can be a word, a phrase, a name, a book title, anything at all." said Yuri.

"Make it 'Pirate Princess'- my ship back home." replied Nami and Yuri tapped it in.

One more now. You will need a one word security code. This one's oral though. You don't input it, ya say it." said Yuri.

"That's easy. 'Onepiece' will do me nicely. That's the treasure I'm hunting for back home." answered Nami and Yuri keyed it into the door release panel switchboard.

"OK. Say it now please." she ordered.

"Onepiece." said Nami and the door swished aside. "Jesus H Christ! Gimme some kinda warning next time! I may have to change my undies if that happens again!" complained a startled pirate lass. The door swished closed behind them when Yuri hit the door release.

"That reminds me. Time for you to strip." she said. Nami began peeling off layer after layer after layer until at last she stood there in a bright orange bikini swimsuit with a 'grouch bag' type fanny pouch hanging from her waistband. Nami glanced around and frowned.

"Where's the tape measure? Am I on camera?" she demanded.

"Yeah you're being photo- vidded for your new ID vid docs but don't worry because our editing will put 'fuku' er clothing on you in the photo. Just stand still so 'CC' can take your measurements." giggled Yuri.

"Your measurements have been recorded and logged into my data banks, Miss Richards and I must say that I very much prefer you in orange rather than green. Ah! I see today that you're wearing black and white ones with little pink teddy bears on them. Very becoming, darling Nami. I'm gone. Bye bye, good buddy." said 'CC' in a jovial tone.

"Behave yourself 'CC' and that's an order. The Ensign does not appreciate your humour." commanded Yuri. 'CC' apologized and split.

"Ensign? That's the third time someone has called me that. I'm a pirate so where do you get Ensign from that, ma'am?" asked Nami who was starting to shiver. Yuri was speedily repping up a complete wardrobe for her.

"You 're part of our crew now, Nami. You're in the3WA and you are a temporary tro-con, a trouble consultant trainee so that makes you an Ensign. You just better hope that Kei doesn't decide to stick you with KP duty. Incidentally, oro (what) exactly is your job anyway? Back on Terra I mean. (Nami shivered again and began coughing) Sorry. You can get dressed again but why all those clothes? Why all those layers?" asked a curious Yuri while she repped up java for them both.

"It's damned cold out on the ocean for one thing. Sometimes I need to change my appearance in a hurry so I wear two, three or even four changes of clothes over my swimsuit which is really another layer and can be used as a clothing change to boot." explained Nami.

"OK. 'CC', raise this room's heati level to forty-three degrees Kelvin please. That's seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit. So oro was your job, kid?" asked Yuri.

"I'm a navigator." replied Nami, cinching her pink cravat and binding her black 'do-rag' kerchief around her orange ringlets. "Well? Am I once again presentable?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bring your PDO and come over here." replied Yuri.

"Tap in the words 'Passenger Manifest' and hit the star vidkey there. That brings up the whole list of whom is on our our three ships- the 'Angels 1, 2 and 3'. Understand? (Nami nodded) You'll notice that each name has either 'LA1', 'LA2' or 'LA3' to the left of it. See? (Again she nodded) They stand for 'Lovely Angel 1' and so forth. OK? Great. When someone comes to you and tells you that they are going to travel with us you simply change the 'LA' number to a '2' like so. Then you tap in 'LA2', hit star and voila! the list for our ship appears. Now just make sure that the person's name appears on that list. That's all there is to it, kid. Don't worry about overbooking us. Each ship can hold well over two hundred passengers in addition to crews and personnel. I think Charlie sad our capacity was a thousand and a half or something like that. There's probably only going to be a few who decide to fly with us since we're bound for 'Seto Kaiba' and 'Paladin' before we head back home. Why don't you have a rest before lunch. There's all your stuff along with all the goodies Kei gave ya. Repping's really easy. Look here. You just turn it on. Then you state your needs or wants clearly and concisely like this. 'Coffee. Regular. Hot. Pastries. Danish. Assorted.' Here. (Yuri placed a tray of Danishes and a mug of steaming java in front of Nami) See how easy that was? Nothing to it. Why it took Kei two years to get the hang of it is completely beyond me, kid. That middle room there is yours. I put your new wardrobe in there on the bunk. I even repped up some jammies for ya. Lunch is at 1300 er one o'clock PM. Do you remember how to get to our dining hall from here? (Nami nodded while she munched her Danish and sipped her java) Fine. I gotta go but I will see ya later. Bye." called Yuri and she dashed for the lift.

"C'mon in. It's open." called Kei when her portal klaxon chimed at her quarters. Yuri came in and went right to the fridge. She popped a straw into a juice box and took a healthy pull at it.

"Mmn. That's good. Did you ever get that relay call through? (Kei nodded and took a swig of 'Jameson's') So? Oro's (What's) the verdict?" asked Yuri perching on a stool in the kitchenette.

"After we get rid of the JB pack and his wings we gotta go to 'Gallifrey' and see those two 'Guardians' again and I already know oro (what) they're gonna say. We'll have to fire 'it' again! Ya get Nami all set up, settled in, kitted out and stuff? ("Yeah and she'll have that list done for ya by ashita (tomorrow). OK?" was Yuri's answer) Oro (What) the jigoku (Hell) are we gonna do with her, kiddo?" asked Kei.

"She's a navigator, Kei. Nyssa and Mar are going on the other ships, aren't they so maybe Zoe can use her as an assistant." suggested Yuri.

"Yeah she might just be of some use after all. I've got something special for Zoe to do so maybe just for this run--" stalled Kei.

"Nami can be our navvie! Hurray!" shouted Yuri excitedly.

"I suppose I'm gonna have to relegate her KP detail to somebody else. Nami probably wouldn't like KP duty anyway. OK. She's our new navvie, kid. Get those two lazy 'Earth Alliance' kids of Nat's (Lieutenant Naturle Badgiruel formerly exec and weapons officer of the 'Archangel' gunship in Cosmic Year 30. She is now married to Lieutenant Trace Edwards of the 'Kaguran Air and Space Patrol' and she along with Ensigns Flay Allster and Cagalli Yula Athna have decided to remain with the 3WA in the 23rd Century instead of returning to a war torn Terra in an alternate time line. Here aboard the 'Angel 2' Nat was weapons officer while her 'kids' were gunner trainees and her hubby was the ship's cook along with Granny Rockabell, Zoe and Leila who was Doctor 4's companion) to do Nami's roster work instead. Upload all of the navigations crap to Nami's PDO and then give her the grand tour. Finish up on the bridge and show her the nav room last. After all she'll be practically living in there for the next couple of weeks whether she likes it or not." ordered the Boss.

Yuri finished her juice and sighed. "Fine. I'll give her the tour after lunch. I might as well take the 'Icy Six' along too. I'll tell her oro (what) her new duties are going to be. I don't think she's gonna like it though." said Yuri.

"When you tell Miss Richards oro (what) the Hell the alternative is I'm sorta sure she'll decide to be our new navvie. Send Gene and Han down here to see me if ya run into 'em. They're gonna be just thrilled to death that we're going a few million lightyears away from home I'm sure." giggled Kei impishly.

"You sure can be a real son of a bit-- er I mean a real pain in the ass sometimes, Boss but ya laready knew that, didn'ty ya?" complained Yuri.

"Don't you forget who's in charge around here, Commander. Now scat." replied the redhead. Yuri tossed her juice box down the recycle chute and waved to her superior on her way out. She stopped by Flay and Caggie's digs on her way to see Nami. The two gunner trainees were not amused when Yuri informed them that they were the new 'Angel 2' reservations clerks! However, they did pull on anoraks and agree to accompany their commander. Why the parkas? Below decks were damned cold as Flay and Caggie knew from experience! Nami didn't know that- yet!

"Hi Nami. You've been reprieved. The Boss has decided to have Flay and Cagalli here do the 'Angel 2' roster. She er that is well she has a slightly different job for you. (Nami made a wry face) Don't worry, it ain't clean up work nor is it KP detail. Moving on now (Nami flopped onto a reclining chair when she realized Yuri was saving her new job as a 'surprise' until later) after lunch we're all going on a tour of the ship. Won't that be fun, Nami? (Nami frowned and lit a cigarette) OK we'll go right after lunch." said Yuri brightly.

"All who exactly?" demanded Flaysie suspiciously. "Ma'am." she added after Cagalli frowned at her.

"The two of you, me and Nami, Kouga, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara (Key-la-la), Shippou and the 'Icy Six' guys, those ice road trucker dudes from Terra. And er Nami? You'll need to wear something warmer than a kimono and your jammies." chuckled Yuri.

"A lot warmer." agreed Cagalli.

"A whole Helluva lot warmer!" added Flaysie.

"Yeah! It's Fxxxing cold below decks, Nami!" advised Caggie.

Nami sat up so abruptly in her chair that she almost dropped her smoke. "Below decks? How many damned decks does this tub have anyway, guys?" demanded Nami. She stood up and slid her pajama bottoms to the floor. Flaysie giggled when she saw the cute little teddy bear mini bikini briefs that Nami had on underneath- no swimsuit today it seemed.

Cagalli punched Flay's arm and then began counting on her fingers. "Fourteen, I think. Right, Commander Donovan?" she asked.

Flaysie was also trying to count the decks on her fingers. "Ya sure about that? I thought it was only seven or eight at the most, Caggie." she said.

"Fourteen is correct, Cag. Nine above surface decks and five subsurface below deck ones. They are the frigid zone levels hence the winter gear in summer. You'll need a warm hat, heavy coat or parka with a hood, deck boots and heavy gloves or mittens and heavy ski pants and a sweater or sweatshirt, Nami. And goggles might be a good idea if the heating system's out again down there. (Yuri idly glanced at her wristchromo and went ballistic) Shit! It's almost 1300 man! I gotta scoot or I'm gonna be late darn it! C'mon kids. See you in the dining hall later, Nami. Leave the winter stuff you decide to wear on your bunk. We'll rendezvous at 1430 er half past two o'clock this afternoon in the rec room for our excursion. Don't be too long, Nami. Ja ne er see you later, girl." said Yuri who was shoving the two gunners' mates out the door. Nami promised to be as quick as she could and began dressing.

First a tee shirt, then a striped polo shirt went on followed by a black turtleneck and black jeans. Then Nami sat down to pull on grey socks and short black boots. Finally she yanked on her black blazer and cinched a pink cravat around her throat. Next she bound a black 'do rag' pirate kerchief around her orange mane. She shoved all of her new toys into her pockets and strapped on her dagger. Then she spun her brand new Mark XII into its shoulder holster and reluctantly stowed her twin Beretta automatics away in a drawer.

Next she threw heavy gloves, fur cap and a hooded white anorak with a heavy scarf on her bunk. She had already loaded the bed up with dark grey ski pants, two green turtlenecks, a 3WA sweatshirt, long white underwear shirt and pants, heavy socks and snow goggles. As an afterthought she added a pair of heavy white deck boots to the pile. Nami slipped on her pink tinted sunglasses and she was ready to go.

A short lift drop brought the pirate lassie to Level Two where she entered the rec room, waved to all hands and continued through to the adjoining dining hall.

"Hey! Over here, Richards!" screamed Flaysie Allster. Her tablemates were Yuri, Cagalli Yula Athna, the doggie hanyou InuYasha, the wolf youkai Kouga, Kagome Higurashi, that demon slayer girl Sango, the unusual monk Miroku, and a half dozen very weird looking guys wearing identical gold/wine coloured flightsuits. A small white kitten was perched on Sango's lap and purred quietly. Nami wondered where Kirara was and decided that Sango had two kitties instead of just one like she'd assumed.

"Hullo Nami. I think you know everyone here. Oh! Allow me to introduce you to the 'Icy Six' as we've dubbed them. They're ancient 'truckers' from Terra and they drive on the Arctic ice roads there. Sadly they are displaced persons same as you, kiddo. From left to right we have Alex the 'Minister of the Ice Roads', Hugh the 'Polar Bear', Rick, Drew, Bear and Eric our 'Ladies' Man' ice roader. (Yuri raised her voice a bit) Let's have some service over here please, Peri." said the violet-maned vixen and Peri Brown jetted over to take their orders.

"The usual for us, girlie." said Hugh the 'Polar Bear' and Alex frowned at him. "Sorry ma'am. Just bring us what we always get, please." he apologized.

"I know your brood all wants the usual for luncheon, Commander. Oro (What) about you er Nami, isn't it?" asked Peri, fingers poised over her PDO vidkey pad.

Nami glanced around in amazement. "No menus, Miss?" she asked and everyone laughed out loud.

"Nope. No menus. You name it and we rep it for ya so oro's (what's) your pleasure, Pirate Girl?" replied the pert Floridian waitress.

Nami thought for a moment. Then she began ticking things off on her gloved fingers. "Quiche, potato 'roesti' (rest-ee), creamed peas, beer and a chocolate souffle for dessert. Think ya can handle that, Miss Peri?" joked Nami Richards. A bored Peri nodded abstractedly.

"You got it, kiddo. Be right back. Get that hand off of my ass, monk or I'll break it off dammit!" replied Peri and she jetted off on her repulsor lift jet boots. When she returned she hod a fully laden antigrav trolley as did her helpers 'Kitten' (Mae) and 'Cat' (Rally).

"Here we go. Yours and yours. (She had soon distributed plates, dishes, cups, mugs, bowls and glasses to everyone at the table except the wolf and dog) 'Kitten's got Kouga's stuff and 'Cat's got Dog Boy's! Gad! The pair of ya eat like Fxxxing Saiyaans! Ready? 'Ktten'? 'Cat'? C'mon. We have got more hungry customers waiting for us! Bye gang." said Peri and the trio jetted off again.

"What the Hell's a 'Saiyaan'?" asked Nami between bites of her most excellent lunch.

"Pigs. Just like them, pretty lady." answered Eric with a twinkle in his deep azure aizu (eyes).

"Down boy. I heard that gal pulled a gat (old Terran term for a firearm or gun) on Reds herself." muttered Bear and Eric blanched white.

"I truly meant no offense, ma'am. My apologies, Miss Nami." said Eric hurriedly.

"Either 'Wonderland' or 'Oz'. It's gotta be one or the other of them. Gotta be." she mumbled and swallowed the last of her beer. "Mind if I smoke?" she asked. Receiving no replies she shrugged and fired up a cigarette. The klaxon on the wall chromo bonged 1400 hours and Yuri got up.

"Two o'clock. OK. We meet up in half an hour at 1430, that's half past two, at the bar next door. Remember to dress warm and er don't forget to wear your snuggies." chortled Yuri ad left to get ready for the trip.

By 1430 everyone who was going was gathered around the bar nursing their drinks when Nami finally strolled in.

"Finally. We'll begin our tour at Sub-Level One and finish up on the Command Deck- Surface Level Nine. Everybody follow me." said Yuri and she led the way to the lift banks. The tour began and everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at all the crap which Yuri had seen so many times she was sick to death of looking at it. At last a long hour and a half later the exhausted exec threw open the bridge portals and pointed out the pilot and co-pilot stations, the gunners and weapons stations, the locked and sealed controls for using 'IT' and lastly the communications and relay stations. Nami yawned and glanced at her wristchromo. Yuri threw open an inner door to an adjoining room. We all remember I trust that the 'Angels' unlike most starships had a 'double bridge' meaning that there was a separate room for scanning and navving?

"And last but not least my tomos (friends) we have the navigations and scanning room the 'nav room' for short. This room houses the navigations and scanning stations. This is where we keep the navigational star and planetary vidcharts as well as the 'Galactic Compendium' listing all known worlds, moons, asteroids and the like. This part of the room is where the 'navvie' coordinates with the pilot and determines which darn way the ship travels. The opposite end up or down there is our scanning station where the scanning officer keeps a watchful aizu (eye) peeled for anything out of the ordinary such as runaway asteroids, enemy starcrafts, stars going supernova, exploding gravity wells and minor stuff like that. (Her party all looked like they were about to lose their lunches) That's about i, I believe. I think I've covered everything, haven't I? Arigatou (Thank you) all for coming and oh hai (yeah, yes) say konnichi wa (hello or hi or good afternoon) to our brand spanking new 'navvie'- Ensign Nami Richards of Terra. Any questions?" said Yuri thinking she had handled this tricky task as smooth as 'Jagardanian' silk.

"What in the Fxxxing Hell did you just say, Vacuumhead? I can't navigate a tub this size! I'm a seaman, a sailor not a Fxxxing astronaut ya know!" squealed a very upset Nami Richards.

Six levels below them Gene Starwind and Han Solo were not very happy campers either. "Oro (What) did you just say, Reds? We are going to 'Seto Kaiba' first, then to 'Paladin' and then all the way to frigging 'Gallifrey' before we head for home sweet home? Are you nuts?" shouted Gene the roguish master of the 'Outlaw Star'.

"Look here, Reds Honey! I was sorta lookin' forward to seeing my Leia again. (Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo was now Han's wife as well as the newly elected leader of the 'New Republic of Corestan' formerly the 'Galactic Empire') Why can't ya just pick another poor sap to be your co-pilot if ya wanna go all the way to 'Timelordsville'?" drawled Han the ex-pirate and hero of the rebel alliance.

"Stow it dammit! You two are my pilot and my co-pilot whether ya like it or not and that is final! I am your commanding officer ya know! Now sit your asses down and shut the Hell up dammit! That's an order me boyos!" roared the redhead rising to her feet. She almost reached to Han's chin (without heels) and she was barely level with Gene's shoulder. Despite their size differences they both knew better than to argue with the 'Red Marshall' as Gene had dubbed the red-headed firebrand Hellcat.

"OK. You win, Reds. Who's gonna navigate for us? I've only been to the Docs' world once and Han here's got no damned idea how to get there. Well?" inquired Starwind.

Kei bit her lip and hesitated. "Mar?" ventured Solo.

"Nai (No)." said Kei.

"That tow-headed Trakken kid Nyssa?" tried Starwind.

"Nope. Not her either, Gene." replied Kei and she began to sweat.

"Zoe?" demanded Han Solo.

"Wrong again, pirate. Close but no cigar. It is a pirate though." said the redhead.

"Not Emma? (Emma 'Queen' Emeraldas was Jon Harlock's niece and master of her own starcraft, the 'Emerald Queen') She can't navigate worth a shit!" yelled Gene.

The Boss shook her kawaii (lovely) head and suddenly a tough as nails and devil may care soldier of fortune Han Solo went as white as Nami's newly repped Arctic boots!

"Oh Nai (No)!! You cannot possibly mean that idiot broad that Blue just 'found' the other night? Nami Richards! She's a seafaring Terran navvie for Christ's sake! She probably won't do it for ya anyway if she's got any Fxxxing sense at all in that orange head of hers!" snarled Han and Marshall Kei O'Halloran exploded.

"She had shimatta (damned) well better do it or she'll be swabbing out the shithouses as the new Fxxxing P.L.O. (Permanent Latrine Orderly which was the job currently co-held by the two 'Jersey Jerks' Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith) for the rest of her stay in this time era! She is your new 'navvie' so deal with it! Yuri's giving her a crash course in navigating right now as we speak. I hear tell she's a whiz at navving back on Terra so she'll do just fine dammit. Now get upstairs and run a complete diagnostics check on all of our systems. Use Mugghi and Nammo to help ya with it. Now both of ya- scat!" growled the angry redhead.

Gene and Han decided that discretion was the better part of valour and beat a hasty retreat to the bridge where they arrived just in time to catch Yuri before she hit the deck after running afoul of Nami's haymaker left and right cross to the chin!

"You ain't allowed to belt your superiors, Ensign! You'll get your ass courts-martialed and thrown in the brig!" yelled Gene.

"I won't do it! Dammit all to Hell! I just cannot navigate a starship! Can't you idiotic morons get that fact through your thick Fxxxing skulls? Read my lips. I will not do it! So there!" shrieked a wildcat that looked a Helluva lot like Ensign Nami Richards. She seated herself in the pilot's chair, crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest.

"Then I sure as Hell hope that ya like scrubbing out the bogs, Richards because that is exactly oro (what) you will be doing until you go back home to Terra. Reds just said so." roared Starwind.

"So there Missy." added Han and he sat down in his co-pilot's chair, folded his arms and crossed his legs.

"She- she- she wouldn't dare!" cried Nami.

"You er dunno our Reds like we do, Honey. She means oro (what) she says, Ensign Richards." drawled Solo.

"And she'd 'dare', Missy. Now get your ass up outta there. You are sittin' in my chair." said Gene.

END of Ch 31. Ch 32 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	33. Ch 32'PNO'Navigational Nightmares' or

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Zorin Oakenshield, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 32 without any further meandering, shall we? Did our Yuri Donovan really use Ralphie's F--- word? We'll find out why momentarily gang. Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 32

'PNO- Navigational Nightmares' or 'Nami Joins the 3WA'

Nami Richards got up from Gene's chair and grinned. "Sorry about that, sirs. I guess I'm gonna be your new 'navvie' after all, boys." she said a little sheepishly.

"Glad to hear ya say that, kid." croaked Yuri Donovan who'd been revived by Mugghi with liberal whiffs of 'amyl nitrite' (good old fshioned smelling salts folks) and now she was sitting in one of the gunner's chairs. She glanced around and frowned at Nami. "Ensign Nami Richards! If you would have done that to the Boss then by now you'd be missing a few teeth, young lady! Howeve, I am inclined to overlook it this time and we'll forget that this little incident ever even happened- this time- but if you ever raise your hand against a superior officer again while you are still aboard this ship you will find yourself in the frigging brig! Are we clear on that, Ensign?" said the Wing Commander menacingly. Nami bit her lip and nodded her orange head. "Good. Your instructions on spce navigation have been uploaded to your PDO along with the nav star charts. First we'll be going to 'Seto Kaiba' then to 'Paladin' and finally to 'Gallifrey' all of which you sould find lited in the 'GC' or 'Galactic Compendium' which I've uploaded to your PDO as well. Now onegai (please) follow me into the nav room and I'll show you your new office." ordered the svelte exec.

"This is your very own station ad that is your very own console. It's set up and run practically the same as ancient Terran personal computers. You er 'do' know how to use one of those, don't you? (Nami nodded and then she sighed, removed her blazer and rolled up her turtleneck sweater's sleeves. She pushed her specs up onto her forehead and sat down with her PDO in front of her. Carefully she began to peruse the 'So You Want To Be A Space Navigator' and 'Spac Navving For Dummies' online manuals) I see you are beginning to get settled in so I'll leave you to get acclimated to your new duties. (Yri prepard to leave and then turned back, leaned down to Nami and whispere into her ear) One more thing, Ensign Richards. (Nami glanced up at hr superior) When we do liftoff ashita (tomorrow) I want you in a proer 3WA uniform and Boss Kei will expect you to be armed and you will remain armed at all times- both on duty and off duty. I'll have someone relieve you at 1700 hours (5 PM) so you cn get your dinner. Now please try and stay out of trouble, OK? (Nami was concentrating on her vidscreens and merely nodded abstractedly) Then I guess I'll see you later at dinner, kid. Ja Ne (See ya later)." said Yuri and she left holding an ice holo pack against her swollen cheek and jaw.

"Oro the Fxxxing Hell happened to you, Vacuumhed? Get hit by the 'Crow's Nest' (Hugh the 'Polar Bear's huge ancient Terran 'semi rig' truck) or something?" growled Kei when Yuri returned to their quarters a half hour later.

"Don't start on me, Dummy! I am not in the mood for your jokes! I er slipped in the shower, that's all that happened." replied Yuri who was a very poor liar.

"Uh huh. Ihear ya, kiddo. So our Miss Nami didn't wanna be our new 'navvie', eh? (Yuri nodded ruefully and winced a couple of times as she was taking offher jacket) Ya ant some 'Hydroxylein' for your headache? (The redhead tossed the vixen a vial of the pain killing capsulets) She did agree to do it though, didn't she? (Yuri swallowed four capsulets and washed them down with her beer. She slowly nodded. "Finally." she sighed) Didn't I tell ya she would, Airhead?" chortled an exultnt Kei O'Halloran.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Hey Boss? Ya gonna tell everybody about our minor change in venues?" asked Yuri who had just doffed her sneakers and sweats and had flung herself full length on Kei's sofa. Her athletic socked feet were hanging over the end.

"I already told Emma ('Queen' Emeraldas was Jon Harlock's niece and captain in her own right. Her ship the 'Emerald Queen' was docked below decks) to post and upload the happy news to everyone's PDO. We should begettingsome reactions right- about-- now." said Kei just as a loud tattooing began on the portals of the suite.

"One moment, onegai er please." called Kei sweetly. She glanced at her unclad exec on the couch. "Yuri, we have guests." she said and cleared her throat a few times.

"Huh? (Yuri suddenly became aware of her state of dishabeille and jumped up) Just a sec please." she replied and hurriedly pulled on her sweats and sneakers. She gave Kei te A-OK sign and smiled.

"Come. It's open." growled the redhead and the portal swihed aside. About thirt people and things piled into the room and started yakking at the same time.

"One at a frigging time dammit! Please! I have got a humongous bloody headache, dam er darn it!" grumbled Yuri. The Boss sped to her rescue.

"If ya wanna transfer to the 'Angel 1' tell Kome, if ya wanna go over to the 'Angel 3' tell Peri Brown and if ya just wanna stay aboard then duh! just say nothing or tell Flaysie and Cagalli if ya like! Now go the Fxxx down and have your din-dins and leave us in peace! Sayonara." said a bored to perdition Kei. She turned to her exec with a wan smile. "We could just have something sent up, kid?" (Yuri shook her head) Nope, yu're right. Let's go down, face the music and get it all over and done with eh?" said the redhead resignedly and slowly got to her feet.

Yuri snapped her fingers after a quick glance at her wristchromo. She touched the edge of one of her comlink earrings. "Space Technician Blackfire? Commander Yuri Donovan here. Do me a favour willya? Relieve Ensign Nami Richards for dinner? She's up in the nav room on ine. You have your dinner yet? OK. Great. I owe ya one for this, Techie. Yuri out." trilled the exec.

"A big one dammit! Dynamo!! I gotta go and relieve 'Golden Gloves' Richards! You're in charge so don't let the Fxxxing core overheat! See ya in an hour or so!" yelled Blackfire. She detested using comlinks.

"Good riddance!" bellowed the gargantuan Leviathan Chief Engineer who was busily repairing the dilythium crystal converter assembly.

"Just key in the shimatta (damned) coordinates. That tells the space ship jockey which way to point the blasted ship, Richards. Any ass can do it, man." chuckled Blackfire of Tamaran. "Hi. I'm Space Tech Blackfire but just all me Black. I was sent up to relieve ya so go put on the ol' feed bag, kid." said the young tech and Nami smiled gratefully.

"Call me Nami. I'll be just as quick as I can, Black." she replied.

"Ya ain't gotta rush on my account. I ain't in any hurry to get back down to Hell anytime soon. (Nami stared at her like she'd escaped from Bellview State Hospital) That oro (what) we call Engineering, Nami. Because it's so shimatta (damned) bloody hot down there all he time. Get going, girl. I am gonna be just fine up here." replied Black who was keying up the 'Anime Movie Station' from Mars. Nami slung her blazer across her shoulder and went down to dinner.

Lieutenants Trace and (Mrs) Nat Edwards were onboard now by order of the 'White Guardian of the Universes' so dinne was a real treat tonight. The meal was 'cookd' rather than 'repped'! Because Trace was a first rate chef and was teaching his culinary talents to his newlywed spouse Nat (nee Naturle Badgiruel, a former Lieutenant in the 'Earth Alliance' in Cosmic Year 30 all of this being in an alternate timeline otherwise she, Flaysie Allster and Cagalli Yula Athna would never have been able to remain here in the 23rd Century in this space/time continuum) tonight's dinner menu consisted of Beef Stroganoff Royale, Potatoes de Galousie, Glazed Red Parsnips (from Delanorte Cortel XI), Capuccino or Latte and for dessert- Flaming Chocolate Creme Brulee Supreme!

Nami wasn't really very hungry so she only had three helpings of everything!

Half of the 'Angel 2's passengers had opted to take either the 'Angel 1' or the 'Angel 3' straight back home. After all a slight side trip to 'Seto Kaiba' and another one to 'Paladin' were OK but not a merry jaunt halfway across the known Universe to that mysterious kingdom of the Time Lords- 'Gallifrey'! The 'Icy Six', however, seemed quite content to remain aboard here with all their new tomos (friends) as did most of the remaining 'old timers' like the Saiyaans, demons and elf hunters.

Nami Richards fully intende to go right back up to her nav room after dinner and crack those vidprograms again, however, instead of using the corridor door to exit the hall of dining she took a detour through the rec room where she stopped at the bar to watch a game of 'Blast Off' aka 'Count Down' betwixt Neko Olson and Boss Kei O'Halloran.

I did explain how this game worked in in my 'Christmas with the DP' fanfiction but for you 'newbies' it's a drinking game usually played (on Terra) using a mug of beer with a shotglass full of liquor dropped into it. Then ya just try to drink this mess down as quickly as possible and repeat it until somebody passes out. The survivour is declared the winner by default. However, in the 'Angels' versions the roles are reversed. The mug is filled with liquor and the shotglass with beer. Then you drop the beer in and away ya go. But the 'Angelic' version on Kei's ship made one more minor change. Instead of beer they used a shotglass full of 'Aoishi' (Blue) Ale', a heady and potent drink from 'Romulus' and banned across half the Galaxy! The liquor (of course) was Irish Whiskey usually 'Jameson's, 'Old Bushmills' or 'Tullamore Dew'. As all of us should know by now absolutely NOBODY can outdrink an 'Angel' except another 'Angel' unless of course that 'Angel' in question is Keirran Deirdre Maureen O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran!

Neko coneded defeat after her tenth round and tottered off to her bunk with Jon Harlock's strong arm supporting the shapeshifting trill.

"Anyone else wanna play?" bellowed the 'Gaelic Nightmare' and then Nami made another mistake. This one was to prove quite costly to the young Terran pirate.

"Yeah, why not? I'll ake on yer ass, Boss Lady." said Nami stubbing out her smoke.

"First one of ya to pass out loses. Ya can concede defeat and withdraw at any time." said Naraku who was this evening's BOD barkeep as he filled up two 'yard glasses' with the rich golden elixir of 'Jameson's Irish Whiskey' and two shotglasses with 'Aoishi (Blue) Romulan Ale'. He set one of each efore each player. "Ready? Set?--" began Narku.

"Whoa there! Hold it! Oro's (What's) the Fxxxing stakes?" demanded Nami.

"We don't usually play for anything but the Hell of i, kid but OK, I'm game. Go ahead and name 'em." replied the redhead.

"If win you get some other sucker to navigate this floating junkyard of yours. Agreed?" demanded Nami.

"Sure kid but if I win you will be joined to my crew for a solar year and of course that means attending the Acdemy when we get back home. Agreed?" said Kei impishly.

Nami reached for her glass but Naraku intercepted her hand. "Nami! Honey! Don't do it! Think about oro (what) you're agreeing to, you baka dummy! The Boss 'never' loses!" he advise.

Nami shook off his hand. "Shut the Hell up, Demon Guy! I know oro the Hell I'm doing dammit! I have 'never' lost either! Agreed, ma'am now let's go! Let's do it, man!" snapped an impatient Nami.

"Ready? Set? Go!" cried Naraku and the game was afoot! Nami crashed backwards onto the deck after her third round so Naraku raised Kei's gloved fist in victory. Kei smiled maliciously.

"Hey 'CC'! Tell Mar we now have a 'navvie' for the 'Angel 2'- a 'P.N.O.'- 'Permanent Navigational Officer' at least for the next year anyway. Marlene Angel is hereby promoted to the rank of Full Commander and she will henceforth command the 'Angel 3' on a permanent basis after the completion of this mission. Hugh, Rick, Eric! See that the Ensign here gets back to her quarters. She has a busy yobi (day) ashitaer tomorrow. (She trilled Mugghi) I want a wake up call for Ensign Nami Richards at 0500 (5 AM). She's to report to her post armed and in uniform by 0630 hours (6:30 AM). Miss Richards has just joined the 'UG'and the 3WA for the next year whether she damned well likes it or not. As of now she is our brand new 'P.N.O.'- 'Permanent Navigational Officer'. Try and outdrink me will she! I hope she likes 'Nakasome Towers' (Kei and Mar's domicile back in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' on 'Shimougou'. Yuri and Kome resided just across the esplanade from them in 'Krillin Estates') because she's moving in with me and Mar." trilled the redhead.

Next she tapped a note into her PDO: 'Note to Yuri. Onegai (Please) enroll Ensign Nami Richards into next class 'Takachiho Academy' and no going easy on her ass either. By my command- KDMO'SO'H, Marshall and Dean.'

She tamed her bellow to a roar. "Attention! Everyone be sureand get a good night's sleep. We are lifting off 'Workoh' at noon ashita (tomorrow) so if you are going home on either the 'Angel 1' or the 'Angel 3' make damned bloody sure that you're off this ship before then. G'Night all." announced Kei and she left for her bunk. Meanwhile-

A loud tattoo on their portal awakenedKagome Higurashi and Faye Valentine from a deep and luxurious slumber. "Do you three bakas (idiots) know oro (what) the Fxxx time it is? Oro (What) the Sam Hell do ya want at this unKamily (ungodly) hour, Rickster?" growled Faye.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, my lovely lady. We were asked to deliver Miss Richards to you." explained Eric the 'Ladies' Man'.

"Oro's (What's) wrong with her?" asked the 'cowgirl' suspiciously.

"She tried to outdrink 'Red Mar' (Red Marshall), the Boss Lady and she lost. Where do ya want her ass put?" grumbled Hugh the 'Polar Bear'.

Faye stepped aside. "Follow me, boyos. (She flung open the centre bedroom's door) Dump her ass on the bunk in there. We'll take it from here. Arigatou guys. See ya ashit er tomorrow. Yo! Kaggie! I'm in Nami's pad next door to ya! Get in here and help me with her!" said Faye. Hugh, Rick and Eric discreetly withdrew and made for their own rooms.

"Ka-Mi! Does she wear enough fuku (clothing) do ya think? Ther' the last of the upstirs crap- a chemise top. C'mon and help me get her pants off. There. Man, is she evr plastered! (Kagome was holding Nami's new pajamas) Fxxx those jammies, Kag! She can sleep in her undies! Just toss that coverlet and a blanket over her. Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon Kaggie. Back to bed for us. G'night Kagome." said Faye before crawling into her own bunk. Kagome yawned, called 'G'night Faye' and returned to her interrupted dream where InuYasha had just slain a dastardly dragon to rescue his lady fair- Kagome!

Next morning at 0500 Mugghi gently trilled Nami that it was time to get up. Miss Richards snored away nd slept on until 0600 when Faye and Kagome dumped a carafe of water on top of her head.

"I don't wanna go to school today, Mama." murmurred Nami in her sleep. Faye and Kagome exchanged glances and nodded. Kagome activated Nami's shower (super cold) and Faye carried the Terran girl into the bathroom and dumped her in the shower stall.

"Five, four, three, two, one and--" said the 'cowgirl'.

"Yowie!! What the Fxxx!!" came in a wild screech from the bathroom just before the door of the suite's living room crashed open.

"Which one of ya wants it first?!" yelled a sopping wet and very angry Nami! She balled up both fists and advanced on poo Kagome who was brewing java in he kitchenette. Faye looked up from the ship's 'holopape' she was pretending to read and giggled.

"You look like a drowned mermaid, Richards! Glad to see you're finally up! ("At last dammit!" filtered in from the kitchenette) OK Tro-Con Cadet Trainee- calm the Fxxx down! You ignored Mugghi's wakee wakee trills at 0500 and 0530 so at 0600 we dumped a carafe of water on ya. When that didn't work I threw your ass into a nice cool shower. ("Cool? It was Fxxxing frigid in there! Like those shimatta (damned) Arctic ice roads of Alex's!" howled Nami while Kagome wrapped a Turkish bath towel around her and tried to explain to her about the drying units in the bathroom's 'drying alcove' but Nami was livid with rage) As I was saying- 'Ensign'- it is now 0615 hours, a quarter past six and you, my dear girl, have exactly fifteen minutes to report to your nav post upstairs so you ain't got time to go to the hall for breakfast. I'll bring it up to you later. Right now, you'd better get a move on, Honey." said the svelte 'cowgirl' as she handed Nami a steaming mug of java.

Nami toweled off, went into her bedroom and put on fresh underwear and socks. Then she pulled out her 'pirate outfit' she'd been using for the last few days.

"Uh uh! The Boss wants you to wear your new 3WA Ensign's uniform and she wants you armed at all times! Congratulations. You're in the 'UG' now, kiddo!" chuckled Faye who was wearing a vermillion red pantsuit and a white turtleneck sweater. Kagome's ensemble was 3WA sweats.

"I'm a guest on this tub and I ain't used to getting up this shimatt (damned) early! Tr-con? Cadet? Trainee? Where the Hell did you two get the bright idea that I'm in the 'UG', 'Cowgirl'?" demanded Nami.

"Mugghi told us. You lost some damned bet to the Boss last night and now you're a 'UG'/3WA tro-con cadet trainee which of course makes you an Ensign- for the next year anyway. So get dressed, get your ass up to the bridge and I'll bring your breakfast up to you." said Faye reasonably.

Nami slammed the door of her bedroom and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"And if I don't? Oro (What) happens then?" shrieked the Terran wildcat pirate.

"Then I will come down there and personally drag your orange-mane ass up here myself, Ensign Oranamia Richards! Report to your post immediately if not sooner and that's a shimatta (damned) order, Terran!" shouted the Boss through the PA system's squawkbox speakers in the suite and Nami bristled with anger.

"Do ya spy on all yur crewmen? Even the ones that don't wanna be part of your crew, Keirran?! I will come up there and I will kick your Fxxxing ass too! How dare you spy on me! And nother thing 'Red Mar'- Just how in the bloody Hell do ya know my full name? I never told that to anyone on this rustbucket!" screamed Nami defiantly. She looed cte as ell standing on the top bunk of he bedroom staring up at the PA speaker mounted above the bunk. Nami was still wearing those fluorescent green 'Teddy Bear' micromini underbriefs and a black tank top!

Suddenly there was an explosive roar!

END of Ch 32. Ch 33 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	34. Chapter 33 'What's In A Name' or 'The B

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Ari, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 33 without any further meandering, shall we? Ensign Oranamia (Nami) Richards, P.N.O.- Permanent Navigational Officer? How the Hell'd that happen? Where's the nxt port o' call? Read on tomos all--

CHAPTER 33

'What's In A Name?' or 'The Boss, the Glave and the Beast- Krull!'

END of Ch 33. Ch 34 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	35. Chapter 34 'Mithril Battle Armour' or 'B

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Sally, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 34 without any further meandering, shall we? Ensign Oranamia (Nami) Richards, P.N.O.- Permanent Navigational Officer? How the Hell'd that happen? Where's the next port o' call? Who is this Dr Sally Mimoru? Read on tomos all--

CHAPTER 34

'Mithril Mail Battle Armour' or 'Back to School'

Sally was terrified but she was also very angry! On top of that she felt indecent wearing only a flimsy filmy set of 'shortie Teddy bear' pajamas under an even sheerer negligee! The 'Slayer' guard paid her not the slighest bit of attention. He placed some covered dishes and a carafe of hot coffee with a cup, creamer and sugar cubes on top of a table in the cell.

"Your lunch, Doctor. When you are finished the Master will see you at 1400 hours. That is 2 o'clock in the afternoon, ma'am. I will return to escort you to him at 1350 which is ten minutes before the hour. Onegai (Please) enjoy your meal, Doctor." he said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Tell your Master I will no see him like this! I refuse to meet him in these pajamas. It is very undignified. Either give me back my flightsuit and deck boots or bring me suitable clothing and footwear. A long-sleeved polo shirt, a turtleneck sweater, ski pants, a jacket, socks and boots or shoes. I will require a down jacket, parka or snowsuit as well as a scarf, fur hat and gloves since this castle is so drafty. (The guard stiffened when Sally said 'castle' but he said nothing) Otherwise your Master can go to Hell! I will not leave here looking like this! You tell him that, Mr Slayer, sir!" shouted the demure 28 year old ash blonde scientist defiantly.

"I will tell him, Madam. Nonetheless I will return for you at 1350, Doctor. Bon appetit, Madam." repeated her warder. He left and locked the cell door behind him. Then he reactivated the hallway defense systems.

"Did ya really mean that ya would rather stay here, Doc? I was sure as Hell ya wanted to leave?" growled a gruff voice from the shadows by Sally's bed.

Sally froze in momentary fear. "Who is it? Is there anyone there? Who's there? Where are you? I cnnot see anything here." said an incredulous Sally Mimoru.

"It's just me, kid. O'Halloran. Just call me Kei or Boss. I'm wearing a 'chameleon' cloak. I brought one for you too. Here. (A dark capelike thing with a hood materialized in the room) Just flip this over your back and wrap it around you. Don't forget the hood, Doc. (Sally tossed the 'cloak' around her shoulders and pulled it around herself. Then she pulled thehood over her head) Turn around, kid. (Sally did an about face and was surprised to see a burning pair of deep emerald green aizu (eyes) staring into her own hazel ones) Now we get your ass outta here, kiddo. Grab hold of my pistol belt and hold on- tight! (Sally grabbed and held) Beam us up now, Mugghi." trilled Kei softly.

A few short nanoseconds later Kei yanked off her cloak and pulled off Sally's as well. Both of them were standing in Kei's bedroom just aft of her bridge/control room.

"Welcome aboard my 'Raphael', Doc. Marshall Keirran O'Halloran, 3WA commanding. There's clothes in the closets and underthing in that bureau. Use the comm relay box beside the portal to call Mugghi for anything ya need or want. You have your lunch yet? Nai (No) of course you ain't. I took you away before ya got any, kid. Tell Mugghi or just use the replicator there on the table. Gomen (Sorry) to rescue you and run but (Kei hefted a star-shaped weapon which (against her better judgment) she had stuck her bare hands into boiling hot molten rock to retrieve just a few short hours ago inside Mt Shina on the other side of 'Krull'. Now she had Kami (God) knew how much time left before this 'castle' of Galadonte's vanished into the mists like'Brigadoon' on Terra) like I said before I got me a Beast to slay so if you'll gome (excuse me) I'll--" said the Boss.

Sally was staring up at the redhead from the bunk she was sitting on. "O'Halloran? You're O'Halloran? (Kei nodded impatiently) You're (Sally snapped her fingers) You're that loony redhead that shot up 'Higurashi Mall' last Kurisumasu (Christmas) season- in October or November it was!" yelled Sally in triumph. (Kei's green aizu (eyes) flashed daggers of flame).

"Yeah. So?" challenged the angry firebrand Hellcat.

"No offense, Boss. You're famous, ma'am! The holovid papes (23rd Century video newspapers) are full of your adventures and derring do! ("Oro (What) the Hell do ya want- an autograph?" growled Kei) Is it true that you are only twenty years old? That's eight years my junior, ma'am. Maybe I should start calling ya 'Junior', huh?" asked a giggling Sally Mimoru.

"So I'm famous eh? Cool. Yeah, I'm only twenty, kid. I do not like being called 'Junior' and knock off all this 'ma'm' crap. Ya make me sound like I'm an old dowager duchess, for Kami's (God's) sake! Like I just said Kiddo I gotta split so just make yourself at home, kid. It's damned cold in this region of space so if you are gonna wander around my shuttle you'd better change outta those cute jammies. Yuri would love those things, the baka moron vacuumhead. I'll be back just as soon as I can, Doc. OK. Mugghi? Put me down two and a half meters West from my location before you beamed us up. Yeah, I'm ready, Furball. Energize." said the Boss and Sally watched in fascination as the tall redhead crystallized and disappeared.

A short time later Sally was chewing on a rare T-bone steak with all the trimmings and drinking a vintage Bordieux wine. She felt toasty and warm in the borrowed flightsuit over top of the borrowed snazzy uniform and deck boots. Under the uniform she had on a long sleeved polo shirt, a short-sleeved tee shirt, a black tank top undershirt and a sports bra. Under the uniform trousers she was wearing ski pants, long thermal 'long johns' underpants, gym shorts and underbriefs. Beneath the deck boots were short 'chukka' or 'moon' boots and three pairs of high topped athletic socks.

That huge white cat thing (Mugghi) that had brought her lunch in to her had scared the shit out of the good Doctor at first. So much so that Sally had almost pissed in her borrowed pants! However, the creature seemed docile and gentle as well as being quite intelligent so now Sally wasn't afraid of Mugghi. O'Halloran had told her that Mugghi was piloting the 'small' spacecraft. (Kei's shuttle seemed to have several levels and looked to have a cargo bay a fleet of cargo carrying land speeders could have fit in with room to spare! At a guess this 'Raphael' thing could accommodate almost a hundred souls all told!). At first the quantum physics research scientist hadn't been too keen about staying aboard a monster ship flown by a giant white version of 'Garfield' but she had asked them for help and they had responded to her distress calls when nobody else did! Besides beggars can't always be choosers.

"One more thing, kid and it's shimatta (damned) important. Stay off the outgoing comm relays. Our enemies may be monitoring them." warned the Boss's gruff voice in Sally's ears! The sounds seemed to be coming from those hideous looking rhomboid earrings that Mugghi had clipped to Sally's ears when she'd brought in lunch. Apparently they were some sort of communicators.

"OK, I won't call anyone, Ma-- er Boss. How's the hunt going?" trilled Sally. Kei sighed.

"Not so good, kiddo. This blasted place is full of twists and turns. Ya know anything about its Fxxxing layout?" trilled Kei softly.

"Afraid not, Marshall O. The only part of that castle I've ever seen is that cell where you found me but I think my room was pretty high up and the 'Slayer' guards always mentioned taking me 'up' to see their Master so this Beast of yours must be somewhere near the topmost floor of the place. Good luck, kid." trilled the ash blonde beauty.

"Up eh? OK, it's worth a try. Arigatou (Thanks), Doc. Kei out." she trilled and then startedto climb up the long and winding spiral stairwell towards the higher sections of the fortress castle. Suddenly just as she rounded a turn in the staircase-- a voice boomed out like thunder!

"I see thee, human child. Who art thou and why hast thou come here? Thou knowst that thou art trespassing, doth thou not? Answer me, harlot!" roared a huge misshapen gigantic 'thing' six times the size of Raven's daddy 'Trigon'!

"Who the Fxxx ya calling a harlot, you freak? Ya looked in any mirrors lately, tomo (friend)? Look. I have been sent to annihilate ya but I'm feeling charitable today so if ya seal up that rift in time and space and promise to be a good little monster and behave yourself, I promise I won't kill ya. The choice is yours, Ugly and I got me a real itchy firing stud finger, pal so make up your Fxxxing mind quick!" yelled the Harpie firebrand Hellcat Amazon who had taken dead aim at this 'Beast of Krull', Galadonte, with her brand new and fully loaded long barrelled Mark XXXi ion cannon, her finger cold on its firing stud.

The behemoth Leviathan monstrosity laughed- long and loud! Kei was fuming with uncontrolled rage, anger and hate. Galadonte laughed so hard that his fortress castle's walls shook!

"Puny human child! Dost thou truly believe that thou canst harm me? ME! Galadonte? The Beast who hast enslaved a thousand worlds in a hundred galaxies with that- that- pathetic toy? Go ahead, my dear. Use it. Use it by all means. Use it, foolish mortal. Use it for it will avail thee naught!" thundered the thing from Hell itself.

"OK, Bigmouth! Thou hast been asking for it and now thou art going to get it!" screamed the redhead and she touched her firing stud again and again and again and again.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Each shell hit its mark and then buried itself deep in the shadowy creature's 'body' yet Galadonet still stood there defiantly! He laughed again and stared back at the completely surprised and thunderstruck 'Red Marshall'.

"Doth that be the limit of thy puny powers, Harpie wench bitch? They tickled me somewhat." it rumbled.

Kei ignited her laser sword hilt. "Try this, you overgrown Swamp Thing!" she screeched and swung the blade as hard as she could and slashed deep- sideways and through the damned monster. It felt like she was cutting into an ice fog on 'Gysymeo' and he slashes had as much effect to boot!

Kei was livid now. "There must be something that can Fxxxing kill thee, thou heap of elongated slime filth!" she shrieked and in desperation she dragged out weapon after weapon and piled them up around her like a barrier wall.

"If it brings thee pleasure then by all means play your 'Baldur the Beautiful' game, my dear. I am in no hurry. It will take but an instant to end thy life." said Galadonte amusedly. He stood perfectly still and held out his arms. "When thou art ready, my love?" he said in an oily voice that reminded Kei of Orochimaru.

Her plasma rifle, disruptor guns, blasters, ion cannons, photon torpedo bombs, incendiary grenades and sawed off shotgun (A present from Revy Roberts) truly 'availed her naught' as did the 'nitroglycine' square ('Nitroglycine' is a plastique explsive a thousand times more powerful than Terran nitroglycerine and more concentrated than Terran fulminate of mercury) which Kei tossed at Galadonte and then detonated with a Mark XXXI blast centimeters from the Beast's face! As the billowing acrid smoke finally cleared away the tomboy Hellcat soon saw to her horror that the monstrous mountain of a thing was still standing unscathed before her!

"Holy shit!! No Fxxxing way, man! That thing was packed with enough nitro to level half of 'Elenore City' and then some! It just cannot be! Dammit to Hell!" she howled angrily.

"What is next in thy bag of tricks, harridan bitch child?!" he snarled. "My turn, I believe." he added and deep violet flames erupted from the Beast's outstretched fingertips!

Kei's anorak, parka and heavy quadruple Kelvinite insulated deck boots disintegrated with the first blast. The second salvo of fire reduced hr heavy flightsuit to smoldering ashes while the third blazed away most of her uniform before Kei's gloved fingertips found the star-shaped 'Glave' on the floor where she'd tossed it in her eagerness to locate a weapon earlier. She quickly used Ivanhoe's 'toy' to deflect the fourth flame attack and hurl it right back at him like 'Tetsusaiga's 'Back Slash Wave' attack. Galadonte howled and winced in pain at oro (what) the tro-con felt could only be a minor firestorm for that big hulking thing! As Kei stood up her uniform turned to ashes along with her turtleneck, polo shirt, tee shirt, tank top and gym shorts. Her battle armour had long since bit the dust, however, her mail coat of Elfin 'Mithril' still protected her and in hindthought Kei felt she should have put it on over her briefs and bra rather than under them.

She hefted the 'Glave' a few more times before she suddenly hurled it with all her might and main at the Beast the same way as if the 'Glave' was a 'shurikin' (Ninja throwing star weapon). It struck with force an cut deep into the Beast's 'flesh' before it returned to her hand- just like an old Terran boomerang. Galadonte let out a roar and 'Slayers' were everywhere! Unlike their Master Kei's twin Mark XIII ion cannons cut them down like cannon fodder which in a way was just oro (what) they were.

Three more 'Glave' attacks and the thing from jigoku (Hell) was finished. Unfortunately for the feisty redhead so was the fortress castle which had stood only through the Beast's sheer power of will! Apparently that huge misshapen giant had been a BetaZoid or something akin to it.

"Mugghi!! Get me the Fxxxing jigoku (Hell) outta here- stat!" yelled Kei as her sports bra and bikini underbriefs flared into ash leaving the redhead clad solely in the flimsy and almost transparen 'Mithril' shirt of mail. A tremendous flash and there she was back aboard the 'Raph' once more. Her socks in tatters and looking 'au natural' despite the Elfin mail shirt she still wore the fiery Amazon dashed to the console and hit the main thrusters' launch panel.

"Sally! Wherever ya are find a seat and strap your ass into it! We are lifting off- now!" yelled Kei while she and Mugghi were strapping in each other.

Sally Mimoru was at an observation port 'window' when she heard the Boss's warning and only just managed to grab hold of a staunchion pole and wrap her arms around it before all Hell broke loose! The shuttle accellerated and Kei hit hyperthrust increasing their speed to Warp 12. A 'G' force of 16,000 kilograms per square centimeter (kpc) struck the 'Raphael' whileKei struggled to depressurize the decks. At last she succeeded and managed to pull them out of hyperspace causing their speed to recede back to Warp 3.

"Everyone OK?" cried the redhead and Mugghi meowed to her. "Sally? You still in one piece, kiddo?" she trilled.

"Holy Fxxxing shit! Mother of Christ, man! I think I just pissed in my goddamned pants! What the Sam Hell just happened, girl?" squealed the usually calm and cool scientific researcher.

"Gomen, kid. Sorry but I had to break orbit before we got yanked bacwards into that shimatta (damned) gravity well which showed up when that castle disintegrated, however, we are OK now. At Warp 3 we'll sight the 'Adonis Arch' in a few more hours. From there we'll travel to 'Gallifrey' in another solar day- via hyperspace. My exec, that's Wing Commander (Kei didn't know that she would soon be an Acting Vice Admiral as well) Yuri Donovan, will meet us there with my ship. She'll have our prisoner with her- Johnny Berringer. After that creep stands trial before the 'High Council of Time Lords' we can head for home, kid." trilled the Boss.

"Berringer? That big dummy that grabbed me said he worked for a John Berringer. His name was 'Rex Looter', I think." replied Sally who was rubbing a bruised calf.

"Lex Luthor! I might have known that slimy toad was behind this mess! Sally? Onegai er please come up to the bridge. (Kei chuckled) Better change your pants first though. Kei out." she trilled. Kei had changed into fresh underthings only this time she put them on under the 'Mithril' shirt. Now she was yanking on a fluffy green velvet polo shirt and grey 3WA gym shorts. Her arms and legs were still smarting from the burns even though Mugghi had doused her liberally with 'Bacteryl 81' to ease the pain. Still her skin felt way too tender for long sleeves or long pants yet. Socks were out for the same reason as were boots so Mugghi was sliding soft 'mule' sandals onto her still tender feet. Kei winced as she carefully pulled on her shoulder hosters and harness and her crossed bandoliers. Then she slid her twin Mark XIII cannons into their holsters, clipped a laser sword hilt to her waistband and slung a plasma rifle over her stinging shoulder.

"We got us a little detour to make before we go to 'Gallifrey', kid. Mugghi, change course andtake us to 'Sonntag Kryton' instead. I've gotta get rid of 'Morbius' before we meet with the High Council. (She spun about to face Sally) OK Doc, level with me. Why do Berringer and his kooks want you? (Sally shrugged her shoulders) OK. Tell me this. Oro (What) the Fxxx is 'Karma Chameleon' and why does Johnny Boy want it so damned bad,kid? Answer me, Blondie!" snarled Kei.

"OK already, I'll tell ya only stop calling me a kid, dammit! I am 28 years old and that is 8 years more than you are, Marshall! Just call me Sally, OK? The 'Karma Chameleon' is a genetically enhanced lizard whose skin secretes an oily liquid which when rubbed on anything or anyone will cause that something or someone to become almost fully transparent meaning it will be virtually invisible. With it you could march an entire bloody army right through the front gates of Mt Hakurei with nobody being any the wiser. Ya happy now?" said the ash blonde quantum physics professor.

"Who else do they need to make 'KC' lizard joy juice into a reality?" asked Kei quietly.

"Somebody to show 'em how to harvest the oil. That would be a schoolkid on 'Klaes 4' named Kira Gordon. She's attending 'Jakotsu Academy' there." replied Sally.

"Nobody else? You're sure? Think very carefully, Sally." said Kei while she poured java for the three of them. She handed a steaming mug to Mugghi and Sally.

"Nope. With Kira, me and 'Mookie' of course he'd have all the peopl he'd need, Boss Kei." answered Sally and she took an appreciative sip of her java.

"Who the Hell's 'Mookie'?" asked Kei dubiously.

"The 'Karma' chameleon we bred for the 'UG', Marshall O." explained Sally.

"Oh 'CC'? Find out if this Kira Gordon has gone missing from 'Jakotsu Academy' on 'Kles 4' and trill me back stat. Arigatou, tomo (Thank you, my friend)." said Kei into the empty air.

"The child is still there and she wears lavender ones, Boss. Anything else, baby?" said a smug 'CC'. Sally looked puzzled.

"Lavender? Kira's only 12 and she's way too young for perfume, Boss so what's he talking about?" asked a perplexed ash blonde.

"He means the colour of her panties, Doc. He's a dirty old man." replied Kei nonchalantly blowing smoke rings and spearing them with her cheroot.

"And you keep perverts like him on your crew?" demanded Sally Mimoru angrily. Kei grinned and chuckled.

"Relax. 'CC' ain't a real guy. He's a computer program, Sally. He runs all the ships and shuttles in our fleet. He's harmless albeit obnoxious most of the time. You'll get used to him, Doc." said a yawning redhead.

"Mugghi, onegai (please) change our heading again. Head for 'Klaes 4' in the 'Chronos Epsilon' quadrant. We're gonna go back to school. Think we can pass ourselves off as students, Sally? Better get a good night's sleep. We're infiltrating 'Jakotsu Academy' ashita (tomorrow). 'CC'? Find out oro (what) the oni (devil) their school uniforms are like and rep up one for me and another for Sally. G'Night to ya, Doc. I'm bushed so I'll see ya in the morning." yawned Kei. She took the first bedroom aft of the bridge, crashed onto her bunk and went right to sleep.

Sally Mimoru went to her own bedroom and called for 'CC' who immediately responded to her hail.

"Hai (Yes)? You wish for somethin, Dr Mimoru?" asked the old lecher.

"Yes. Please ascertain for me if this school needs any teachers. Submit my resume to them under the name of 'Dr Sarah Michaelson'. Any position they have I can do. Please enter the Boss there as a transfer studen from Mars. Use the name 'Katrina O'Hara' an fudge up some records for her and myself. Give me the details in the morning. Good night, 'CC' and you have my thanks." said Sally.

"Your wish is y command, little lady." drawled 'CC' who seemed to be playing John Wayne tonight.

"One more thing, 'CC'." she whispered.

"Yes? Oro is your desire now, my dear child?" he asked.

"Mine are a pale shade of mauve so you do not need to look. You got that?" replied Sally menacingly.

"You have my gratitude, kawaii enjeru (lovely angel). Good night agin, Doc." answere 'CC' apologetically.

Next morning Kei reluctantly attired her still aching body in the perky schoolgirl's deep aoishi (dark blue) sailor blouse and tied the black crosstie. Then she stepped into the matching short pleated skirt, calf high white stockings and black Oxford shoes. "Shit! I look like Ai Enma! The 'Hell Girl' herself!" she grumbled and bound a Kelly green ribbon around her forehead. She picked up her backpack, shovd her white kid gloves into her tiny purse and feeling like a complete Jacarondan jackass she strolled down t the dining hall where Sally Mimoru was already on her second cup of java having breakfasted earlier and Kei did a double take.

Instead of a ridiculous schoolkid's outfit like Kei's Sally was wearing a smart black blazer over a crisp white shirt complete with cufflinks, a narrow striped black/grey tie and matching black slacks. On her feet were black loafers and on her hazel aizu (eyes) were a pair of outlandish looking owlish spectacles! On the floor beside Kei's backpack and purse were a smart red leather attache type briefcase stamped 'SM' in gold an a blck shoulder purse. The nametag hung around her neck read 'Dr Sarah Michaelson, PhD, MD, MSS, BSS, MQP, BPhS/Science and Physics Instructor' while a small 'SM' had been stiched into her lapels and a yellow crest emblazoned 'JA' in green had been stiched to the left breast of her blazer.

Kei sat down to her breakfast and Sally frowned at her. "Since when are students permitted to dine at the staff table, Miss?" chuckled Sally.

"You sure as Hell don't look like an exchange student, Sally." growled the 'Red Marshall'.

"You may call me Ms Michaelson, Miss O'Hara. I am the new'Science and Physics' teacher at 'Jakotsu Academy', my dear child. Don't you see? This way we have all of our bases covered, Kei. By the way I had 'CC' enter you as an exchange student- 'Katrina O'Hara'. You're from 'Moravian City Junior Academy' on Mars. So oro's (what's) the plan, Miss Katrina?" chortled Sally.

"Grab Kira Gordon and get her ass and yours and this 'Mookie's safely home to 'Shimougou', Ms Michaelson. Hopefully by that time Yuri er my exec that is, Wing Commander Donovan, will have already dealt with 'Morbius' and returned home. I'm sure she's wheedled my whole mission outta Charlie Garner by now. Dammit to Hell! I wish I'd thought of going undecover as a teacher instead of as a bloody schoolkid! I really hate wearing skirts dammit!" sulked the Boss. Sally shook a finger at her.

"Well you didn't so remember that you are a school student. Schoolgirls do not smoke, drink or swear, Miss Katrina O'Hara." giggled 'Sarah Michaelson'.

Kei cast a critical aizu over her partner. "Hey 'CC'. Darken her hair a bit and add five more years to her appearance. Make sure each of our purses, my backpack and milady's briefcase have the usual junk in them, be sure our IDs are in order and match our covers. Better arm both of us with laser sword hilts, Mark III miniblasters and a few extra power packs. (Kei stuck a 'morphing' bracelet on her own wrist and then clamped one on Sally's wrist) These'll put us into 3WA tro-con uniforms, battle armour and weapons at a single touch of our fingers. Mugghi, beam us down to a spot about half a kilo from this academy and 'cloak' the 'Raphael'. If you sense or even suspect trouble, call in the cavalry and get the Hell outta here. Don't worry about us. Understand? (Mugghi meowed) 'CC', oro's (what's) the weather like down there? Snowy? Christ! Then we're gonna need parkas, aoraks with hoods, fur hats, gloves and boots. In addition I'll needski pants and a sweater. We'll both need luggage with the usual crap in 'em. You'd better dump that stuff somewhere near the school so we won't have to lug suitcases half a kilo through a blizzard. Sally, don't take any unnecessary chances. If you think anybody besides Kira has recognized you trill Mugghi to beam you back up here. Well, good luck to you, Ms Michaelson." said Kei.

"Good luck to you as well, Miss O'Hara." replied Sally. She slung her purse over her shoulder, pulled on boots, gloves, hat, anorak and parka, waited until Kei had likewise kitted herself out, adjusted Kei's backpack, picked up her briefcase and nodded to Mugghi. Kei tucked her purse under her arm and nodded to the big white neko (cat).

"Go ahead, Mugghi. Energize." she intoned and both pseudo-teacher and undercover schoolgirl student vanished.

A long and exhausting hour later 'Katrina O'Har' was settling in with her new roommate- Kira Gordon.

Across campus 'Ms Dr Sarah Michaelson' was enjoying a nice cup of tea with her new colleagues in the faculty lounge.

Meanwhile back across the galaxy at 'Sonntag Kryton' Kome Sawaguchi had already dealt with 'Morbius'. She had sliced him in twain with a single slash of her laser sword while Marlene Angel had emptied three power packs into him from her plasma rifle. Now the 'Lovely Angel 2' was wending along on its way to 'Gallifrey' to drop off John Berringer. Back on 'Seto Kaiba' Kommandant Jason Shikamaru (cousin to the Jason Shikamaru who commanded 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City Tower' back on 'Shimougou') had complained loudly to no avail that he was running out of room, however, somehow he did manage to accommodate all of Johnny Boy's cronies.

Mugghi (Kei's Mugghi that is. Yuri has one of her own. Each Angel has their own Nammo too) had finally managed to relay Yuri that her presence at 'Krull' was now no longer necessary. She told the Wing Commander that Kei was bringing Dr Sally Mimoru and Miss Kira Gordon directly back home to 'Takachiho Academy' and await the 'Angel 2's return. Then she had relayed all of this crap to 'Katrina' who had repeated her orders that the 'Raphael' remain 'cloaked' until she said otherwise.

According to plan, Yuri arrived at 'Gallifrey', delivered 'JB' to the High Council who immediately had the slippery rapscallion incarcerated in the 'Great Tower of Rathelon' in the 'Dead Lands'. Since his trial was still several onths away the demure violet-maned vixen took her leave and set course for 'Paladin' where she turned 'Starcrusher' over to Captain Edgar O'Sullivan the 3WA's motor pool sector chief there. Her next port o' call was 3WA HQ- 'Paladin' branch where they dropped off their second year 'Academy' cadet student tro-con trainees for their 'internships' under their new chiefs. These second year 'troccies' included Cadets/Acting Sub-Ensigns Edna Jordan (Tomah's sister and daughter to a 'UG' galactic chief) and Rio Delcroix (Her uncle was Cliff Delcroix, the 3WA's chief adjutant of Research and Development on 'Shimougu').

After a mandatory banquet held in her honour Yuri pointed the ship towards home and was finally able to sit down, put her feet up and relax. Three whole glorious stress-fre (meaning Boss-free) solar days and nights. Then 'home sweet home' and more darn boring red tape to wade through- again. Ah well, itwould all be worth it for a little peaceand quiet. She didn't know oro (what) to make of the cryptic message from Kei's Mugghi.

'Kei had stuck hr hands into hot lava to retrieve that 'Glave' thingy of Ivy's but she had not been burned. She had used it to kill the Beast and left the 'Glave' behind on 'Krull'. Somehow she had been enrolled in some prep school academy on 'Klaes 4' in 'Chronos Epsilon' quad while her newtomo (friend) a Dr Sally Mimoru (Where had Yuri heard that name before?) was one of 'Katrina's teachers.' Why? That was something Mugghi couldn't (or wouldn't?) tell her. The Hell with it!

Yuri decided to sun herself on the pool holodeck. Her 'mizugi' (swim suit) was a cool aquamarine and white and it felt great!

Meanwhile her CO was definitely not a happy camper at 'Jakotsu Academy' where 'Ms Michaelson' had reprimanded 'Katrina' for tardiness, takng in class, cutting her classes, smoking and swearing! Naturally 'Katrina' was in detention class. Imagine that- Kei getting a detention at her age! Yuri giggled at the thought of the fiery redheaded tomboy in hot water again. Then the vixen minx wondered why the Hell Kei and Sally had gone undercover at 'Jakotsu Academy' in the first place and who the oni (devil) this Dr Sally Mimoru was anyway? None of their chiefs could (or would?) tell her who Miss Mimoru was and even 'God Almighty' ('Uncle Vito' Galadriel) feigned ignorance. The dinner gong rang at 1700 (5 PM) just before Han announcd sighting 'Shimougou's outer markers. Yuri sighed, called for the 'Arch' and left the holodeck.

She changed back into sweats and sneakers and strolled down to dinner. She used the gantryway stairs this time not the lift. Yuri needed time to think.

"Hey 'Katrina', can you hear me? It's me- 'Sarah'." whispered Sally Mimoru.

"Yeah, I can hear ya but I can't talk right now. Ya find out anything?" whispered 'Katrina O'Hara' who was still in detention.

"Plenty so don't talk, just listen. The headmaster of this place is 'Simon Christopher Crow' and that sounds like an alias to me. Got any ideas?" whispered 'Sarah'.

"Christ! Not him! Lemme trill ya back, kid." whispered 'Katrina'.

"Miss Rober? I gotta go to the ca- er the bathroom real bad, maam." said 'Katrina' with her hand raised.

"But of course, Miss O'Hara. Please hurry back, my child." replied the kindly detention teacher.

"Sally? Ya there? Listen up! That 'Crow' dude sounds like a real bad Fxxxer I've tangled with before quite a few times. That ring Mugghi gave ya has a vid sensor in it. Just point it and I'll get the video on my vidcell. Be careful but try to send me his picture. ('Sarah' aimed the ring at a framed photograph hanging on the wall. It showed a distinguished old toff presiding over a dinner party) Yeah, I got it, kid. That's him. That guy is 'Hellfire' and I'm sure of it. That's the 'Scarecrow' for sure. He's one of Lex Luthor's gang. That Fxxxing well settles it! We gotta get Kira outta here tonight. Fake a headache or someting and go to bed early- right after supper. Then trill Mugghi to beam ya up. I'll find Kira and beam up later. Tell Mugghi to stand by for my signal. Shit! Somebody's coming! Gotta go, Doc. Bye." trilled 'Katrina' and just got her vidcell jammed back in her purse when Estelle Woods, another detentionee came into the rest rooms.

"God! Do I ever hate this dump! Shit! I have been just dying for a smoke all day! Want one, 'Kat'?" she asked and lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Esty. ('Kat' lit up and blew some smoke rings. "Cool, man. Sure wih I could do that." said Estelle) Man, I really needed that! ('Katrina' glanced at her wrist chromo) Thank Christ, Esty! Only five more minutes and we can go to dinner. Hey! Ya seen my roommie around aywhere?" she asked. Estelle nodded, took one last drag and flushed her butt down the john. Holding up an index finger, she gargled some mouthwash and sprayed her mouth with breath freshener.

"Kira the Clean? She's probably at the library, 'Kat'. Miss Gordon never gets into trouble. She's so squeaky clean she makes me sick! She's a boring little brat and I really pity you, girl. Man, what a geeky nerdy dweeb to be stuck with for a roommie! Whoa! (Estelle glanced down at 'Katrina's wristchromo) That's a cool watch, 'Kat'! Does it tell ya when you're sick too? (Actually 'Kat's wristchromo did monitor one's vital signs plus a whole Helluva lot more stuff but 'Kat' didn't dare tell that to Esty- for obvious reasons!) We better get back to 'D' class so Miss Rober can dismiss us, 'Kat'. Ya wanna hang out up on the roof later?" replied Estelle.

"Sure Esty. Meet ya up there at twenty hun- er I mean I'll see you round eight. Better gt moving now." said 'Kat' after she had swallowed ahandful of 'Nicoro' capsulets with some of Esty's mouthwash.

'Nicoro' isa nicotine counteragent developed by Doctor 'Q' and would effectively mask the tobacco smell from 'Katrina's mouth or at least so he claimed. Miss Rober dismissed them all for dinner a few minutes later after telling them to write a two pge essay on tardiness and unladylike behaviour.

"See ya dinner, 'Kat'? It's spaghetti night, man! Yummy!" said Estelle Woods. 'Katrina' nodded abstractedly and waved to her tomo (friend) wannabe. As soon as she saw Estelle leave for the dining hall, 'Kat' sprinted across campus to the austere and gloomy library. She found Kira Gordon in the vidchip room and silently bolted the doo behind her. Slipping up quietly behind the younger schoolgirl, 'Katrina' slapped a hand across her mouth and spoke softly but urgently.

"Listen to me, kid! I ain't got a lotta time but your life's in danger the longer ya stay here. I'm gonna get ya outta here. OK? (Kira nodded) If I take my hand away do ya promise not to yell?" growled 'Katrina'.

Kira nodded eagerly so 'Kat' removed her hand from he kid's mouth. "Help!! Miss Fujiyama! Help!! Any--" she screeched.

END of Ch 34. Ch 35 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Did Sally really expect our Kei to buy that 'Karma Chameleon' story? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	36. Chapter 35 'The Scarecrow of Jakotsu' or

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Kira, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 35 without any further meandering, shall we? Ensign Oranamia (Nami) Richards, P.N.O.- Permanent Navigational Officer? How the Hell'd that happen? Where's the next port o' call? Who is this Dr Sally Mimoru? Who's Kira you say? Read on tomos all--

CHAPTER 35

'The Scarecrow of Jakotsu' or 'Sally Tells the Truth'

Kira kept screaming and screaming and she just would not shut up so- Kei belted her. The kid sagged into the tro-con's arms just as a pounding began on the door.

"Two to beam up, Mugghi! Get us the Fxxx outta here and make it stat! Energize now, Furball!" trilled Kei and a few short nanoseconds later Kei gently laid the unconscious Kira Gordon on a bunk in Sally's suite. Sally stood there transfixed until Kei shook her roughly by the shoulder. "Take care of the kid, Doc. I gotta get us outta here!" said Kei.

"Brace for liftoff. Thrusters to maximum, Mugghi. Engage." said the Boss while she dropped into her pilot's seat and strapped in. Five minutes later she set the 'Raphael' on 'George' and went back to Sally and Kira. Sally had removed Kira's bloody school uniform, shoes and stockings and had thrown a quilt over the unconscious schoolgirl. (When Kei hits she hits hard no matter who ya are!) She had used the first aid kit and had patched up Kira's bleeding nose and jaw. She used plenty of 'Kolacydyl' and 'Synthenol' (like 'Hydrogen Peroxide' and 'Alcohol' on Terra) to stave off infection. Then she wet a cloth with 'Bacteryl' (a pain killer) and sponged off the poor kid's face with it. Next she sponged her down with cool water and laid a cool cloth on her forehead. Then she rounded on Kei.

"Ya got any ice? Why did you have to deck the poor kid, Kei?" admonished Sally Mimoru angrily.

"Ice Holo Pack. Cold." commanded the redhead and handed Sally an ice holo pack a few seconds later. "I thought I told ya once. Just ask the replicator for whatever the Hell ya need, Sally. Gomen (Sorry) I had to hit her but she was screaming down the house. Excuse me. Mugghi? Relay Anton (Gustav) and tell him to send a field unit to 'Klaes 4' and arrest the headmaster at 'Jakotsu Academy'- stat. His name is Simon Christopher Crow. Why? Tell him he's 'Hellfire' the 'Scarecrow', that's why, Furball! Tell Anton that Dr Sally Mimoru and Kira Gordon are both with us and I'm gonna stash 'em someplace safe. Where? I won't say where over a non-secure link. I'll contact him in a few days. (Kei gave the rep machine a few orders and handed Sally a pair of green and white pajamas for Kira) Here ya go, Sally. Can't have the kid catching cold now, can we?" said the Boss.

"Thanks. By the way just where the Hell is this 'safe place' we're going?" asked the scientist suspiciously.

"A ski lodge in the Girol Mountains on 'Shimougou' that I used awhile back. That's where I found my 'KR' a couple of years ago. OK, the ship's on 'George' so we can take it easy for a few days. Ya want some food? (Sally nodded while she zipped up Kira's pajamas) Mind if we eat on the bridge? (Sally smiled and shook her head) C'mon then and we'll let the kid sleep. I'll rep us up something good." said Kei. She and Sally went forward to the bridge and had a scrumptious meal.

"Who's 'KR'?" asked Sally, her mouth full of Chateaubriand.

"My godson. I saved his life when he was just a baby a year ago or so. He's on the 3WA force now and the 'Avenging Angels' is his team's code name. Mine and Yuri's is 'Lovely Angel'." replied Kei and she took a healthy swig of whiskey. Kei was still wearing her 'JA' school uniform togs while Sally had changed back into one of Kei's snazzy new 'Marshall' uniforms and sandals. The ash blonde stared open-mouthed at the taller redhead.

"Excuse me, Boss but from what you just said, isn't 'KR' only two years old now? So how the Sam Hell's he a 3WA operative already? I know you guys start them young but isn't two a little ridiculous?" she asked. Kei grinned and lit up a cheroot.

"He's from our future, Doc. Ironic though it may seem Keitarou, Keitarou Riff is 'KR's full name, is actually older than me and Yuri, my exec! It is a bit complicated but hey ain't quantum mechanics your field of expertise? (Sally was eating her delicious repped chocolate mousse and nodded) Well then, get this, kiddo. I dunno how much information the 'brass hats' released to the holovid papes (23rd Century newspapers) folks but my AD 2140 counterpart who is or was also named Kei and was also a 3WA tro-con accidentally blew a frigging hole in the Universe rupturing the delicate space/time continuum back in the 22nd Century and ever since then we've been trying to plug up the leak. People and things have been coming and going so much it's been like an ancient Terran Grand Central Station or Gare du Nord on my ships. 'KR' and Annie Hathaway, his partner came through and they're still here." explained Kei and she poured out java for them both.

"Annie Hathaway? Ella's little girl? She's only three for God's sake!" yelped Sally and she just about tipped over the trays when she jumped up.

"Not in AD 2268 she ain't. She's all grown up and she's 'KR's partner in the 'Avenging Angels'. They're accomplished pilots and they both pilot 'time ships' which ain't been invented yet. I'm their commander they tell me but by then I'm ancient! I'm almost forty! Ya know oro (what) they got me doing now? Running the 'Takachiho Academy'. Now you answer something for me, Doc. Oro (What) the Hell do you and pigtails back there (Kira) know that makes the pair of ya so Fxxxing damned important to Johnny Berringer and his misfit army of psycho weirdos?" demanded Kei. Sally shook her head and grinned.

"Sorry, ma'am but that is strictly classified information. Need to know basis at the highest level stuff. Only high echelon top level personnel have the kind of clout and security clearances needed for me to tell them that kind of information, Honey. A 'Red Card' carrier for example." replied Sally, pouring a glass of Chianti for herself.

"Ya mean something like this one here?" said the tall redhead nonchalantly flashing her 'Red/White/Aoishi (Blue)' 3WA/'UG' holovid ID at her.

"What the Hell! YOU have a 'Red/White/Blue' card? But they're only issued by the supreme commander- 'God Himself'!" yelled the startled researcher as she read and then re-read the austere signature on Kei's ID holovid- Vittorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel!

"So ya can consider this a direct order from me, Acting Ensign Sally Mimoru. I hereby command and order you to tell me oro (what) the Fxxxing Hell your research is really all about! I am waiting, Doctor." fumed an angry Kei.

"You didn't buy the 'Mookie the Chameleon' story?" sighed Sally and Kei shook her head.

"Not for a minute, Blondie. Oro (What) is your game and tell me the truth this time, Ensign!" replied Kei.

She swallowed her wine and poured herself another. Taking a sip she began. "Kira and I have discovered a way to open a time and space portal to an exact location at a precise date and an exact time. We have invented a device to control these actions which we call a 'time sight' but it is still in its very early stages of development, ma'am. We have yet to test it, Kei so it's too damned dangerous to use yet." explained the worried scientist.

"So that's how Johnny Boy was gonna blackmail the Universe into making him its imperial ruler. More like an intergalactic travel agent he'd be but he'd charge plenty for the service and anybody who crossed him= (Kei made a face) Can you imagine Robin Hood and his merrie men loose in modern day Los Angeles? Attila the Hun in 'Moravian City' in the 23rd Century? On Mars? Jack the Ripper on 'Gunsmoke' in the 22nd? The list of possibilities is endless! And they call us the 'Dirty Pair'! (Kei hates that nickname by the way as does Yuri, Marlene Angel and Kome Sawaguchi). We ain't done half as much damage as they'd do in different time eras and on different worlds! And John's cronies are scattered out there somewhere as well! Mugghi, take us directly to that safe house I told ya about. Oro (What)? Nai (No), forget about 'Gallifrey'. Oro (What)? Nai (No), do not relay where we are going to anyone especially the vacuumhead! That damned loudmouthed minx would blab it t everyone and Kami (God) help us all if Starfire ever found out! She's the biggest blabbermouth in the Cosmoses! Yeah, change course immediately, like now, Furball!" trilled Kei.

She poured out another tumbler o her 'golden elixir' and faced Sally. "This 'time sight' of yours and Kira's- ya got a prototype of it stashed someplace? (Sally bit her lip and nodded) A working model with plans, schematics, journals, notes? (Again the ash blonde nodded nervously) How about the kid? She got anything squirreled away anywhere? (Sally stared at the redhead) Talk to me dammit!" ordered Kei.

Sally stood up and drained her wine goblet. "OK! Yeah! I've got the prototype, a working model, notes, plans, schematics, journals and an energy source for the thing- plasmatic crystals! And everything's at my secret lab! I'll take you to it but I will not tell ya where it is, Marshall O'Halloran, whether you've got a 'God Card' ID or not! Kira was using a smaller version of our device which I gave to her. Uh uh! (Kei's ears perked up immediately sensing trouble. She was not usually wrong!) Her device is probably hidden somewhere in that Academy on 'Klaes 4', Boss." explained Sally.

Kei's gloved fist crashed onto the console sending trays flying. "You stupid dumb Fxxxing baka moron bitch! Ya mean 'Jakotsu Academy'? The place we just left? Christ almighty! Mugghi! Put in a secure relay to Anton stat! Vet it, code it, encrypt it and make it so damned secure that a BetaZoid couldn't eavesdrop on it! Then put the relay through to my ready room. Trill me there, Furball." yelled Kei.

"C'mon Doc, we gotta make a call." seethed Kei and Sally obediently tagged along behind the redhead.

"Ye gods! I have just gotta get outta this girly schoolsuit crap! Have a seat. I'll be right back." said Kei and she bolted into her next door bedroom. Sally had poured a cup of java for herself and one for the Boss. She was on her second 'bear's claw' pastry when Kei returned only now she was in 3WA sweats and sneakers. "Mugghi? Of course! Put it through, Furball! Line Roku (Six)? OK. Got it. Arigatou, Mugghi." she trilled while she was switching on Vidscreen Six and keying her relay mike.

"Good evening, Boss Kei. Hello there, Dr Mimoru. I sent Lee (Chan) and'KR' with a field patrol unit to pick up the 'Scarecrow'. Good catch, Kei. They should get there by ashita (tomorrow) at 0900 your time. Just in time for first class at the school eh? Oro (What) else do you want from me?" asked the kindly looking college professor type dude on Kei's vidscreen.

"Look here, 'Wilhelm', this line's as secure as Mugghi could make it but we got real clever enemies so I'll talk fast. Nai (No), don't say anything. Just listen. Sally said the kid's got a copy of the 'parcel' hidden at her school. Have Lee and 'KR' scan for plasmatic energy beams until they locate it. Then get it into Q's mitts stat. Don't ask. Kira can't tell us where it's hidden there. Er (Gustav made a wry face. He knew why Kira Gordon was under the weather. He just hoped Kei hadn't kicked the kid and had only knocked her out) I'm gonna pick up Sally's crap and take her and the brat right to my 'time share' in the 'GM's. Send the 'whiz kids' (Rock Obajime and Tomah Jordan) and 'Lagoon' (Revy Roberts) up there as well as the 'Geek' (Jonathan Harlock) and 'Old Nekky' (Neko Olson), 'Cat' (Rally Vincent) and 'Kitten' (Minnie Mae 'Blonde Bomber' Hopkins), 'Florida' (Perpigillian 'Peri' Winkle Brown), the 'Telephone Repairman' (Doctor Six) ad the 'Foucault Folks' Bulma and Vegeeta Brief and Goku Son) and do it stat! Ya got all that, 'Wilhelm'? O'Shaughnessy out!" said a very nervous Kei and she quickly blanked her vidscreen.

"Muggi! Scan the 'Raphel' for anything that could be a homing beacon, listening device or tracker. Take no chances, tomo mine. If ya ain't sure of something just jettison the Fxxxing thing! Get rid of all the stuff we had on or with us when we came back aboard from that school. Mine, Sally's and Kira's. Oro (What)? Yeah, my school uniform goes and so does Kira's. Ditto for Sally's pantsuit and whatever else we had on then and that includes underwear! I'm staying in here so Sally's gonna take over the'Raph' for awhile. She's taking us to her hidden lab and she don't want us to know its location so go to one of the bedrooms and take a nap until I call ya. Got all that, Furball? Good. Arigatou, tomo watashi (my very good and dear friend). Bye." trilled Kei and she turned to Sally.

"Go ahead. Take us to your 'secret lab' but ya ain't beaming down there wihout me and Mugghi. Nammo can watch the brat for us. Call me when ya get us there. Ja Ne (See you later), Sally." said Kei, stretching back and putting her feet up on her desk. After Sally left Kei trilled Mugghi. "On your way to your bunk stop by Sally's rooms and hit that kid with another 138 cc's of 'Axileine 30' so she'll sleep until we get to the 'G Lodge', tomo (friend)." trilled the Boss.

A few hours later Kei's wristchromo was reading 2200 hours (10 PM) when Sally trilled the redhead. "OK Boss. We're here." trilled the ash blonde.

"On my way, Doc." trilled Kei. She set the transporter controls and set Sally on one set of pads while she assumed her position on another set. She had already beamed Mugghi down to the tiny atoll moon (It was 'Dariabar' but Kei didn't know where the Hell they were! Actually 'Dariabar' was somewhere in the 'Aeolus Cluster' near 'Narcissus Nebulae' in the wild backworlds of the Beta Psi' quadrant) and the neko (cat) had trilled back that all was quiet on the surface. She was waiting for them inside Sally's 'hut' which looked like the 'Clampett' place in the Ozarks on ancient Terra. Kei shoved a plasma rifle into Sally' hands and slammed home a power pack.

"Don't hesitate, kiddo. If ya need to use this, use it. These whacko dudes are real heavy hitters, Doc." growled Kei, jamming a third Mark XIII into her belt. "Ready?" she asked. When Sally nodded Kei tapped her remote control unit sending them down to the moon and inside Sally's 'hut'. "Oro (What) a damned crummy dump! You picked this hole for your state-of-the-arts lab?" chuckled Kei.

"It's underground, stupid. Follow me." whispered Sally and the Boss followed her into a closet which turned out to be a disguised lift which lowered them down five levels. The doors opened onto a huge brilliantly illuminated room. "Let me start by packing up--" began Sally.

"Oro's (What's) the size of this place, Doc? 1,500 square meters or so? Ya got everything in this one room? Ya sure? OK. Mugghi, set up the 'pattern enhancers'. One at each corner and another one in the centre of the room. Well just beam the whole shimatta (damned) place up to the 'Raph'. Done already? Cool. Let's get back up to the 'Raph', gang. Here we go." said Kei and hit her remote to send the trio back to the shuttle. Kei locked onto the five 'pattern enhancers' and beamed Sally Mimoru's entire laboratory room and its contents up to the 'Raphael's immense cargo bay. Mugghi quickly lifted them out of orbit and changed course. They were once again headed for Kei's 'safe house' in the Girol Mountains back home.

"I think I'll look in on Kira." said Sally, pulling off her flightsuit and deck boots.

"Go ahead if ya wanna but there ain't no need, kiddo. I had Mugghi send her back to Dreamland. She'll be out until we get to my place. You might as well turn in, Doc. It's almost midnight. We'll be there by noon ashita (tomorrow). I'm beat. G'Night, Sally." yawned a sleepy Kei.

"OK. G'Night, ma'am." said Sally and they retired to their respective suites. Kei was right. Kira Gordon was sleeping soundly when Sally looked in on her so she took a quick shower, dried off and got into some proper 'jammies'. Then she called "Good night, my tomo (friend), 'CC'." and was answered "Pleasant dreams, Doc. I didn't peek this time. Are they rose coloured?" by 'CC'. Sally lied and said "Nope. Grey ones. Sorry, kid." and for once somebody else had the last word on the obnoxious computer program. Sally's underthings were in fact pale rose in hue tonight but how he'd guessed that Sally had no clue and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of being right!

Meanwhile Charlie Garner was trying to figure out how to turn off a certain violet-maned minx vixen pain-in-the-ass tro-con so he too could retire to his bed. "Oro (What) the Hell do ya mean Anton (Anton Wilhelm Gustav) said not to tell me where the dimwit's gone! I got a right to know, Uncle Charlie! Dammit all!" screeched an enraged Yuri Donovan. TSC Garner was not rude as a rule but he was totally exhausted tonight so he simply said "G'Night, Maureen Bridget." and blanked his vidscreen. Then he crashed onto his own bunk. 'Maureen Bridget' was left staring at an empty vidscreen and she was just furious!

"That Kami shimatta (God damned) son of a Lyzelian tiger bitch! He had the gall to hang up on ME! Dammit to jigoku (Hell)!" she shrieked until Suba Revy Roberts poked her head in the open doorway to ask Yuri if she was having a catfight or a conniption fit. "Sorry Revy but Charlie will not tell me where Kei has gone nor why she's gone there! Then he had the nerve to hang the Fxxx up on me!" sulked an angry Acting Vice Admiral. Revy smirked.

"Is that all? Hell girl, Rock can find that out for ya. I'll go find his ass. Be right back, Honey." replied Revy. A few minutes later she dragged her sleepy 'Black Lagoon' partner into Yuri's living room.

Rock Obajime bowed to her and stifled a yawn. "Good evening, Commander. I understand you wish to know our Boss Lady's whereabouts?" he asked politely. Yuri nodded and Rock knelt down beside her coffee table and set his PDO unit on it. His fingers fairly flew across his keyboard until--

"There ya goo. (Rock was imitating his fave ancient Terran TV star Dennis Weaver as 'Marshall Sam MacCloud') Marshall O'Halloran is bound for 'Shimougou'. She is heading for coordinates '66X5J.27' somewhere in the 'Girol Mountains'. She, a Dr Sally Mimoru and a schoolchild Miss Kira Gordon just departed from a small atoll moon in the 'Beta Psi' quadrant called 'Dariabar' where they apparently retrieved Dr Mimoru's'time sight' experimental equipment. The Marshall has just ordered Mr Gustav to 'send 'KR' and a Mr Lee Chan to arrest some 'scarecrow' on 'Klaes 4' where he has been hiding out at a 'Jakotsu Academy' there. He has been impersonating the headmaster of the school. They are also to scan for 'time sight' equipment, recover it and then get it to Dr Q.' She then told Chief Gustav to send me and Revy, Mr Tomah Jordan and Miss Neko Olson, Miss Vincent and Miss Hopkins, Mr Jonathan Harlock, Miss Brown and Doctor Six as well as Mr and Mrs Brief and Mr Son to her, Dr Mimoru and Miss Gordon at those same coordinates. A Helluva mess if they try landing at the same place at the same time eh? The Boss Lady told Mr Gustav that's where Miss O'Halloran first met Mr Riff a couple of years ago. (Suddenly Yuri knew exactly where Kei was going. That infernal ski lodge where she'd had to rescue her ass from that pack of crazed assassins in the mountains way back when! Why she was going there was anybody's guess. And who the Hell were Mimoru and Gordon and why was Dr Mimoru's name so damned familiar to her?) I said that you will be getting a relay signal order from Mr Gustav sometime soon, Commander. There is a lot more in here but it has a different encryption code and it will take me some time to decipher the rest of the message. Will that be all, ma'am?" inquired Rock politely. Both Yuri and Revy were speechless!

"How the Hell did ya get all that 'dope' so quick, kid?" breathed the 'Creature from the Black Lagoon'.

"And just how in the Sam Hell did you manage to intercept a quadruple secure relay from an upper echelon high ranking 3WA sector chief?" demanded Yuri Donovan.

Rock admonished them with a raised index finger. "Uh uh. Sorry ladies but that's a trade secret I'm afraid. For the record though- I did not 'intercept' anything from anybody. I simply 'hacked' into your own central processing programming unit's databanks." he replied and lit up a cigarette.

Yuri almost fell off the couch. "You 'hacked' 'CC' himself?" she cried incredulously. Rock nodded and yawned.

"More than likely it will be morning before you receive Mr Gustav's signal, ma'am. Good night, ladies." he added and took himself and his PDO back to his rooms.

Yuri snapped her fingers and pointed at Suba Roberts. "Revy! Go tell Blue (Legato Bluesummers was their pilot this evening) to change course and head for home. Our new destination is the Girol Mountains and the coordinates are '66X5J.27'. It'll be nice for the 'Rose of Tralee' to be one up on the 'Demon of Dublin' for once. G'Night, kiddo." said Yuri.

"G'Night." growled Revy on her way to the bridge. Yuri sealed her portals and hit the sack.

Legato raised his aizu (eye) brows but he changed course as instructed.

Meanwhile Raven was in the bedroom she shared with Kagome, Ryosko (Tank Girl from the Elf Hunters troupe) and Leona Ozaki (the tank commander who was Ryosko's new instructor at the Academy). The Azrathian princess was trying to read an ancient grimoire on her PDO which 'CC' had kindly located for her in his ancient Azrathian archives section of his databanks and uploaded to her PDO. Suddenly she felt a gust of strong wind and immediately sensed a somehow hauntingly familiar presence in the room.

Glancing over she saw that both Kaggie and Leo were sound asleep and from the gentle breathing coming from her own lower bunk beneath her (Raven and Kagome were in the upper bunks) Raven could tell that Rys was visiting the Land of Nod as well.

"Good evening, my dear sweet child. I am so very very sorry for all that has befallen you and your tomos (friends). I am here to make amends, my darling daughter." spoke a sonorous voice from the shadows beside Raven's bunk!

END of Ch 35. Ch 36 'Daddy Calls It Quits' or 'The Brat Awakens' coming soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Did Sally really expect our Kei to buy that 'Karma Chameleon' story? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	37. Chapter 36 'Daddy Calls It Quits' or 'Th

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK , it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 36 without any further meandering, shall we? Oro the oni does Trigon want with his 'dear sweet Raven'? Who will reach the 'safe house' first? We'll find out momentarily gang. Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 36

'Daddy Calls It Quits' or 'The Brat Awakens'

Raven was far from pleased to see this apparition! "Father ? Amends! How dare you come here after oro (what) you, Berringer and that rogue 'Gallifreyan' Morbius just tried to do! I have half a mind to call InuYash and have you arrested! Nope, sorry Father. Your parlour tricks will not work here, Dad. Commander Donovan's 'neutralizing barrier' is in place so your magical powers around here are zilch! Why have you come?" demanded Raven in a whisper.

Facing her was gigantic demonic thing from Hell itself! This 'thing' really and truly was Raven's Papa- the demon lord king himself- 'Trigon'!

"It is true, my dear child that I di join their foolhardy endeavours because Morbius asked me to ad owed him a debt- a ebt of honour. Now that he has been dispatched to the shaowy realm of death, that debt has been honoured. Please tell your friends that I will no longer pursue this idiotic venture with the remaining lunatic. Good riddance to John Berringer! Please tell your commanders that the 'time sights' will work and by sing them everyone will be sent home save those that have chosen to remain here. Inform Miss O'Halloran and Miss Donovan that this time their use of a 'zero room' will not, repeat not be necessary. I return now to 'Otherworld' as I no longer seek to rule this Universe. Fare thee well, my dear daughter. Goodbye, mine own sweet Raven." intoned the monster before he slowly fadd away and became as one with the shadows.

Down the hall Yuri was trying to raise Kei with no success whatsoever. "Shit! That darn 'energy dampening field' barrier tht I put around the cabin last year must still be active! We should be there in a few more days anyway." she sighed and went back to bed.

Raven decided that Daddy's new revelations and reassurances could keep until tomorrow so she returned to perusing her grimoire.

"Osawaru! Sit boy!" murmurred Kagome in her sleep and four levels up on seven Ivy and the half dog demon/half human were taking a break from their guard mount patrol duties in the 'Star Room'. Ivy had just handed his partner a cup of herbal tea when InuYasha crashed face first onto the hard deck.

"Are you feeling well, my tomo (friend) Did you harm yourself? Should I send for Rebecca?" asked Ivanhoe.

"Naw. Kagome must be talking in her sleep again dammit!" grumbled his companion loudly. He waved off Ivy's offering hand and leaped to his feet. "I'm fine, Ivy. That dmned wench does this crp all thtime. If sh uses the 'S' (Sit) word I get knocked down. It's all on account of this damned crummy necklace Old Lady 'Kaede' (younger sister and miko (preistess) of Kikyo) put around my neck. It binds me to that schoolkid mika bruja (preistess witch) Kagome- body and soul. Would ya mind making me another cup of tea and I could sure use another bowl of ramen, pal?"replied the big hanyou.

"Certainly, Lord nuYasha." amswered Ivy and the two of them continued their interrupted tea break.

Meanwhile Boss Kei was just as frustrated asYuri was, in fact even more so. "Fxxx! Yuri's still got that 'neutralizing' barrier up around the ship so my signals can't get through to her!" growled Kei and she threw the relay mike at the console.

"Temper, temper, Boss." admonished Sally. She had just finished tucking in Kira Gordon.

"I ain't in the mood right now, Doc so just leave me the Fxxx alone and go to bed." said Kei in a soft voice which of course meant 'brace for collision' if you tried to cross the fiery-maned bombshell. Sally shrugged her shoulders and went back to the rooms she was sharing with Kira.

A few days later Mugghi announced that the outer markers of 'Shimougou' had just come into scanning range so the Boss ordered her to 'cloak' the 'Raphael'.

Meanwhile as Rock Obajime had predicted Yuri had been commanded by Anton to proceed to the Girol Mountains with all possible speed. She was ordered to the 'safe house' there just as Rock had told he he would the previous evening. Now Yuri was pacing the bridge deck much to Han Solo's annoyance.

"Look Duchess. Either sit the Fxxx down or go down to the holodecks or the rec room or the star room or something! You'e driving me baka nuts, kid!" grumbled the grouchy co-pilot.

"Why don't you go back there and brew us all up a cup of hot java, love?" suggested Gene Starwind who had replaced Blue as pilot. Since Jmbo Hawking was feeling a touch under the weather (Hangove City!) Han had been requested to pull a double shift as co-pilot and he was not a very happy cmper tonight.

"Outer markers in sight, sirs." advised Rally from her scanners' post.

"Better 'cloak' the 'Angel', Han." ordered Gene. Solo nodded and activated the 'cloaking' controls. Now both the 'Lovely Angel 2' and the 'Raphael' were headed for the exact same 'LZ' (Landing Zon) in the Girol Mountains albeit from totally opposite directions and both ships were 'cloaked'. Because of the 'dampening field' around teir respective areas Yuri could not contact Kei or could Kei raise Yuri.

By this time of course Kira Gordon had finally awakened, bee acquainted with the situation by both Mugghi and 'CC" and now she was being told to report to the Boss and the Doc on the bridge. Spurning the crisp 3WA unifom of a 'Subby' or 'Sub-Ensign' already laid out for her Kira had hunted and hunted for her 'JA' school uniform in vain. It was totally gone! Shivering a little and feeling vry chilly all of a sudden (The warm feeling of the 'Axileine 30' had worn off prematurely) she pulled on a tee shirt, a polo shirt and a heavy ski sweater. Then she stepped into a heavy pair of ski pants all of which she had found in the closet of the room she'd awakened in. Heavy socks from the bureau and a pair of deck boot two sizes too big for her which she stuffed with paper completed her outfit.

On her way forwards to the bridge (Control rooms have to be in the front, don't they?) Kira suddenly sensed someone's thoughts. Sally had somehow 'forgotten' to inform Kei that Kira was psychic and capable of mental telepathy across short distances of 500 kilmeters or less. The person taht Kira was 'tuned inon' was a BetaZoid and quite close. This mind was definitely 'feline' rather han 'canine' meaning it belonged to a woman or a girl, probably someone on another space vessel very near to this one.

"Well! It'sabout Fxxxing time you decided to show up, Sleeping Beauty and where the Hell's your Kami shimatta (God damned) uniform, kid?" rumbled Kei when the kid finally strolled onto the bridge.

"Hush dammit! Shut the Hell up, Miss Reds! I' think I'm getting something now." snapped Kira Gordon.

"Oh you are most certainly gettin' something, Missy! A damned good spanking! How dare you address your superior lik that! And after I risked my neck to save your ass! I've got a good mind to--" yelled the redhead until Sally Mimoru shushed her by putting a finger to he lips.

"Ssh! Quiet, Boss. Kira's psychic and she can communicate telepathically." explained Sally.

"What are you getting, Honey? Someone on the 'Lovely Angel 2' maybe?" asked Sally softly and the kid nodded.

"Yeah, Dr Mimoru. A lady. BetaZoid I think. The 'Lovely Angel 2' is heading towards coodinates '66X5J.27' in some God forsaken place called the Girol Mountains. It's on some dumpy world called 'Shimougou' and they've been ordeed there by a guy named Mr Gustav. They cannot relay becaue of some 'dampening field' thing there. Wait! I get the name now. Freud. Diane Freud I think. I get- I get- shimtta ni jigoku (dammit to Hell)! She's gone. Sorry but I just lost the signal." said Kira wearily and disgustedly. She sat on the console between Sally and the Boss.

"Any of that folderol make any sense to you, Boss?" asked Sally.

"Yup. Only the name should be Troi. Deanna Troi and she is a BetaZoid. She must be aboard my ship with Yuri. Ya know how to scan, Doc?" growled Kei.

"Not a clue, Boss. Sorry." replied Sally. Kei sighed and tapped a few keys.

"Something big out there, damne big. Three hundred fifty kils West of us. It must be Yuri and my 'Angel' but she's 'cloaked' ame as us. Wish I could relay them so we don't smash into each other. All I can do is keep trcking her and hope for the best." said the tall redhead.

"Don't you have a homing beacon on this tub?" asked Sally.

"Sure. Why?" replied Kei. Sally smiled and so did Kira.

"Because ma'am if you do you can use it for a relay communications signal and if the other ship out there has one they can answer you with theirs if they have one." explained Kira.

"We both got one, kid only all they do is go beep beep beep, dummy. How--" began the Boss. Then she got it and snapped her fingers.

"Morse code! Even that vacuumhead knows Morse Code- I hope!" crowed Kei and she began tapping out 'WC Yuri Donovan. Move 'LZ' for 'LA2' two kilos West of '66X5J.27' to '66X5H.27'. By my oder. M Kei O'Halloran. I authenticate Mjolnar.' Then she repeated the message three more times. "Now we hope the airhead gets the message." said Kei.

An hour later Kei spotted 'Shimougou's inner markers and commenced he descent.

"Boss! A beacon signal coming through. 'MKOH. Roger willco on 'LZ' for 2 K West to '66X5H.27'. WCYD. I authenticate Valkyrie.' and here's another. Sorry, they're repeating the same one, Reds." advised Sally.

ei locked onto her original 'LZ' coordinates ad hit 'George' before turning to face Sally and Kira. "Well done, kids. Arigatou for all your help. Kira Honey, thanks for that advice (Then her grin vanished and Kei's face hardened) but know this- if you 'ever' address me or any othersuperior officer in the 3WA like you just did me I'll give you a shimatta (damned) good spanking on your bare ass! You are now an Acting 'Subby' a 'Sub-Ensign' in the 3WA albeit only temporarily. As such you will dess lik one and wear the uniform and boots I laid out for you. That will include your weapon, a Mark III miniblaster whic you will carry on your person at all times. That goes for the Doc here as well who is an 'Acting Ensign'. (Kei roundedon Sally Mimoru) So I'd really appreciate it if you changd outta my 'Marshall's uniform at your convenience, 'Ensign'. (Then the redhead got serious, really serious) Make no mistake about it. We are all in grave danger. That's why I decided to take ya to my old 'hidey hole safe house' way out here in he boondocks. Your 'time sight' is almost certain to attract the attention of a despicable character whom I was forced to release from custoy recenty. The 'Black Ghost' is who I mean, kids. He--" began Kei wheSally dropped her java cup onto the floor where it shattered into as many pieces as the 'Shi Kon no Tama' (Jewel of the Four Souls that InuYasha and company were looking for).

"D-D-Do you mean that he still ain't safely locked up on 'Seto Kaiba' where he was three months ago? He's loose?!" cried the suddenly terrified scientist. Then Kira started bawling and whining!

END of Ch 36. Ch 37 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	38. Chapter 37 'The Siege That Never Was' or

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Saiya, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 37 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Who will reach the 'safe house' first? We'll find out momentarily gang. Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 37

'The Siege That Never Was' or 'Heaven Is A Quiet Holodeck'

Kei was beginning to get a 'Hydroxylein' headache and exploded. "Shut the Hell up! The pair of ya! I've caught 'Black Ghost' three times already so I think I can nab him again, don't you? It's your Fxxxing toys he's gonna be after so th sooner we use 'em the better, right?" yelled the firebrand angrily. The Boss was clearly pissed off.

Sally shook her head while Kira sobbed quietly. "No way, Marshall. We will not allow anyone to use our 'time sights' as long as 'Black Ghost' is still at large and that, ma'am, is final." stated Sally Mimoru.

"You're durn tooting, ma'am!" agreed Kira Gordon and she dabbed at her aizu (eyes) with the hanky Sally had handed to her.

"And ya can't make us neither!" yelped the schoolkid defiantly.

Kei bristled. "Oh I can't, can't I? (Kei balled up her fists until she noticed Sally was looking worried) OK, we'll just leave that for now, shall we? As soon as we rendezvous with my ship, I'll send out search parties to find 'Ghostie' and bring his ass back here. Will 'that' satisfy ya?" snarled the Boss.

Sally and Kira nodded.

"OK by me." said Sally.

"I g-g-guess so, ma'am." sniffled Kira. Meanwhile--

Despite having had to move her 'LZ' (Landing Zone) Yuri and her crew had still managed to land Kei's huge Mother ship ('Lovely Angel 2') a full hour before Kei glided her smaller shuttle ('Raphael') onto her own 'LZ' half a kilometer from the ancient Terran Swiss style ski lodge chalet where Kei had taken shelter with Baby Keitarou a couple of years before. Yuri loaded up a few skysleds with the requested personnel nd some necessary supplies. Leaving the ship in Kiva Nerese's capable hands Yuri took her seat beside Legato in the leading skysled. Like the 'Raph' the 'LA2' remained under 'cloak' when the small group of skysleds lifted off for the two kilometer hop to meet up with the Boss and two newest passengers.

While they were gone Lt Sandra 'Tigress' Sandoval of 'Starfleet' who was Kiva's 'navvie' on the 'USS Coriander' was busily 'showing the ropes' to novice 'space navvie' Nami Richards who was eager to learn even though she was already an accomplished ocean navigator back on Terra.

Yuri's teams arrived first and moved all of their gear, personnel and sleds inside the lodge. A half hour later another skysled touched down with a redhead at the controls. Riding 'shotgun' beside her and cradling a plasma rifle sat a kawaii ash blonde. Behind them sat a cute little brunette schoolgirl and a mammoth two and a half meters tall white neko (cat). Kei hopped out and motioned for Sally to take up her position on one side of the chalet's door and for Kira to take cover behind the sled.

She drew one of her twin Mark XIII's and entered her personal vidcode into the door's control panel. Nothing happened! Again she tried with the same result. Now worried Kei drew her second cannon and used it to rap on the door. "O'Halloran! 3WA! 'UG'! Open this shimatta (damned) door or I'll blow it open, dammit!" she yelled and a demure giggle was heard from the other side of the door.

'Who is it, please?" asked a soft willowy voice.

"Ya know damned well who the Fxxx it is, ya vacuum-headed dodobrain! Now you open this Kami shimatta (God damned) door or else!" roared a very angry Boss Lady.

"Hi there. I'm Yuri. C'mon in, Miss and please bring your tomos (friends)." said Yuri to Sally when the door opened. Yuri totally ignored Kei.

"Kira! Get your little ass over here and get inside! Mugghi! Quickly! You too, Doc!" growled an impatient Kei, hustling all of them inside. Then she sealed and bolted the heavy oakenlike door.

"Yuri, we've got some 'time sight' crap about half a kilo from here on the 'Raph'. Where the Hell's my ship?" demanded Kei.

Yuri pointed. "About two kilos over that rise but it's still 'cloaked', Boss." replied Yuri. Now she was beginning to get worried. Kei wasn't usually this panic prone.

"Galdonte, the 'Beast of Krull' is dead and so's 'Morbius' but I've lost track of 'Trigon'. I---" began the Boss.

"Relax, worrywart. Raven told us her daddy isn't with Berringer anymore so our troubles are over. That's why I deactivated the damp--" reassured Yuri before Kei's fist caught her on the chin and rocked her backwards into the wall.

"You brainless baka idiotic moron! The Fxxx with 'Trigon'! I figurd with 'Morbius' and the jolly green giant both being 'roshii' (dead) he'd go back home! However, 'Black Ghost' won't, will he? He's after the 'time sight', airhead! He put the 'Scarecrow' in place at Kira's school because he knew she was experimenting with the 'time sight' gadget! I told Anton to send Lee (Chan) and 'KR' (Keitarou Riff) to 'Jakotsu Academy' on 'Klaes 4' t grab him and impound any of Kira's stuff she'd left there. Send 'Dog Boy' (InuYasha) and 'Wolf Cub' (Kouga) to bring back Sally's 'time sight' crap from the 'Raphael'. Here. Give 'em my remote tracker. (Kei handed Yuri a small device like an ancient Terran TV remote control box along with her set of vidkeys) My skysled's outside. Tell 'em to hurry back with that shit. Activate that 'dampening field' again, stupid! "Ghostie's got one of those control systems' toys like he stole from 'Q' two years ago- ya remember? Take Sally and the kid to the sub-basement and guard 'em. They're both in real danger. Let's go, dummy! Move your ass and that's a Fxxxing order, Donovan!" yelled Kei who was already the chalet's arsenol of weaponry and explosives which she had stockpiled there last year.

"Shit!! Mark XXs and Mark XXis but no Mark XXXs or XXXIs here dammit! Guess these'll just have to do. Rally! Rukia! Start loading up these cannons. Ryuuk! Light! Start handing out hand blastes, ion cannons, laser swords, plasma rifles and disruptor guns. 'Bomber Mae'! See oro (what) the Fxxx we got in the way o explosives. Look guys, I got absolutely no idea oro (what) the Fxxx 'Ghostie's up to nor oro (what) his capabilities may be now so don't take any chances with him! Shoot to kill! Kira! (She tossed the kid a plasma rifle and some extra magazines for it) Take these and get below with Sally! Ivy! Harley! (Lord Ivanhoe and Jonathan Harlock were beside her in an instant) Get those two downstairs and lock yourselves in with 'em. Guard them with your lives. Anything comes near that door that don't say 'Midoriko Kaede' you open fire! Everybody listen up! The password is 'Midoriko Kaede' and don't forget it because it could cost you your life! Where's 'Dog Boy' and 'Wolf Cub'? They should've been back here ages ago! Can't trill 'em either. Blue (Legato Bluesummers)! Cover the upstairs! Neko! The roof! The rest of ya prepare for a siege! (Kei snapped her fingers) Nyssa! I just remembered. We got a transport room back ther somewhere. (Kei pointed to the rear of the chalet) Find it and beam those two baka assholes back here with Sally's junk stat! That equipment'll work even with Yuri's 'dampening field' in place around us. (Nyssa ran for the 'beaming centre' and a few minutes later both hanmyou and youkai materialized. They were each trying to lift an antigrav trolley filled to overflowing with Sally Mimoru's 'time sight' prototype and all of her research stuff) You two! Stop fighting over that trolley and get below! Defend Kira and Sally to the death! Harley and Ivy are already down there with the kids. Password's 'Midoriko Kaede', guys. Use it first or they'll start shootin' at ya! Yo! Somebody rep us up some grub! It's gonna be a real long night, tomos (friends)! Leona (Ozaki the tank gal from AD Tank Police)! You, Ichigo (Kurosaki the substitute soul reaper who was better than all the Seretai put together and then some) and 'Dynamo' (the Triceraton raptor dinosaur thing that ran the 'LA2' as 2nd Engineer) take a Mark XXI- one for each of ya and defendt the front door! Hand out those Mark XXs. I think we got five of 'em. Defend the back door with 'em! Yuri! Did ya bring any Mark XXXs from the ship?" barked Kei like a storm trooper.

"Hell no! How the oni (devil) was I supposed to know that you were planning to start 'Galactic War Ten Thousand'!" howled the violet-maned minx vixen officer.

"Wait! The 'Raph's got a 'God Gun', don't it?" cried the Boss.

"Yeah, GI Josephine but did ya forget that we need both Kome and Mar to fire it and we can't relay 'em from here?" advised Yuri who was slapping in power packs and handing out cannons as fast as she could.

"Hey, 'Bomber Kitten'! Take the Ninja turtles ('Mikey', 'Leo', 'Donnie' and 'Raph'), their brother and sister (Casey Jones and April O'Neal) with ya! Go out and mine the grounds as best as ya can! Let's move it, people! Move it, move it, move IT!" said Kei. She pulled off her flightsuit and began unloading the contents of its pockets. Then she began strapping on battle armour and weaponry. When she was done Kei looked so much like the ex-CIA ops leader in 'Commando' that Arnie Schwarzenegger would have been envious of all of the 'Red Marshall's goodies. Kei stuck a cheroot between her teeth and charged up a Gatling impulse beam gun after slapping in four ionic energy power packs. Each pack contained enough energy fo four to six thousand plasma discharge bursts.

"Where are you off to, Rambo?" demanded Revy Roberts.

"I'm gonna recon our perimeter. Ya wanna come?" growled Kei and Revy smiled. She drew out both 'Cutlass' automatic pistols.

"I'm right behind ya, Boss." she said, lighting her cigarette and Kei's cheroot. "We'll be back later, Rock so don't wait up." teased Revy.

"Open the door, Kouga and don't let anyone in unless they know that password!" snarled the redhead. Then she and the 'Black Lagoon' babe disappeared into the hillside- literally!

Both of them were wrapped in 'Chameleon Cloaks' which automatically matched themselves to the background thus allowing their users to 'blend' into the scenery making them virtually invisible.

"As quiet as a tomb out here, man. Ya sure that old 'BG' is coming here?" asked a dubious Revy.

"He'll be here, kiddo. Sure as Hell he will. I guarantee it. (Could the Boss Have guessed wrong for once? We shall see, my tomos) I'm certain he's been tracking my shuttle and my ship all across the cosmos. By now he knows all about those 'time sights' and he knows he'll need both the Doc and Kira to use 'em. I think he still wants a 'God Gun' to boot! Ssh!! I think I just heard something. Aw shit! It's just Mae with her noisemakers. C'mon Revy. Nothin' going on out here. Let's get back to the house." said Kei disgustedly. Like Revy she too thirsted for action. Meanwhile--

Unknown to any of them 'Black Ghost' was busily keeping his part of the 'bargain' he'd made with the redhead. He was orbiting a small world called 'Dantoonine' halfway across the 'Aquarian Galaxy' and upon the morrow he would begin his new life as a 'GPI'- a galactic private investigator. So with John Berringer andhis other cohorts safely under lock and key their mission was indeed almost over- or was it?

All that remained was to activate 'tme sight' and send everyone back home.

The next morning an intergalactic space 'trucker' named Victoria Terpsichore reported sighting the 'Tondo' a small shuttlecraft, docked at a space truck relay rest point at 'Morabito Junction' in the 'Yusuke Peninsula' on a backworld called 'Dantoonine'. Further investigation by the 'ISSP' (Inter Solar Systems Police) revealed the issuance of a galactic private investigator's enquiry license to one 'Blake Togutha' and thus the whereabouts of 'Black Ghost' was at long last confirmed. Since 'BG' seemed to be starting a new life for himself the 'UG' considered him to no longer be a threat to the cosmos so his name was taken off the 'Cowboys' 'Wanted' lists. No more would Punch and Judy show his mug shots on 'Big Shot'. Finally Garner decided he had to break the news to Kei that her 'siege' was never going to happen.

After four fruitless hours he realized that the 'neutralizing barrier' was till up meaning of course that relay signals could not get through to the mountain lodge. Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner called a 'think tank' vidcom relay meeting of all the chiefs, leaders and representatives of every major law enforcement agency and peace keeping entity in the know Universe. He explained his dilemna and asked for suggestions. Bad move, Chuckie!

"Just send out someone to tell the old girl the good news, chaps. Nothing to it, what?" suggested a jovial James Bond of Terra's MI5 organization formerly known as British Intelligence.

"Didn't you hear oro (what) Charlie just told us, Jimmy? She is still expecting a siege and an attack from 'Black Ghost' which means--" began Chif of the 'Aquarian Galaxy' Andre Francis Gooley.

"She'll annihilate anyone or anything that comes anywhere near that chalet. Volunteers to go out there and tell our Katie the good news personally?" chuckled Chief of 3WA Unit 237 Donald 'Mr Popo' Poporo.

"Well if that is the only way to tell her then just do it. Draw straws, play tiddley winks, have a 'Karaoke' contest or something but send somebody out there to tell that Gaelic guttersnipe that the war's over and to come back home tout sweet and that's an order, dammit!" roared Vittorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel, the 'God almighty' of the 3WA and the 'UG'.

Every person on those vidconference relays shuffled their feet and looked nervous. Suddenly a new voice shook them all out of their reveries.

"It's OK, gents andladies. No need to get your knickers in a twist. I'll do it. I'd be more than happy to go up there and tell this 'Reds' the good news for ya." offered Captain ZachariasZero of the 'EDF' (Earth Defense Federation) with a twinkle in his merry aizu (eyes) which were the same colour as 'ice in a polar dawn'.

Everyone looked at this guy like he had just escaped from the mental institution on 'Kalibri 9' and then they all started shouting at the same time.

Zach Zero ('Cosmic Warrior Zero', an old one which was part of the 'Harlock Sagas') looked on amusedly from his pilot's seat aboard his starship until 'Mr Popo's stentorian roar to "Shut the Fxxx up!" silenced the lot of them.

"Just give me the coordinates and leave the rest to me. Don't worry, lads and lassies. I do have an ulterior motive for helping ya out. You've got my former executive officer (Marina Oki) working for your 3WA and 'UG' and I'm gonna do my damnedest to woo her back over to my crew. OK, how's about it? Do I get the job or don't I?" demanded the devilish 'EDF' officer.

"Of course you do, sir. Sector 9 Chief Gustav will give you proper directions. He and Unit 237 Chief Poporo, 'Aquarian Galaxy' Chief Gooley and Territorial Sector Chief Garner will be glad to accompany you and your crew, Captain. You can tell Katie er Marshall O'Halloran and Bridget er Wing Commander Donovan that I will be reassigning both of them at the conclusion of this mission. Domo arigatou (Thank you very much), sir and the best of luck to you, Captain Zero." said 'Uncle Vito' Galadriel.

Zero grinned and saluted the 'God of the 3WA' who smiled and returned his salute. Later--

"Welcome aboard the 'Liberator', Chiefs. I'm your Captain- Zack Zero. Glad to have you along. If you'd please give those coordinates to my 'navvie' here- Lt Kura. That's him over by the vidwindos." said Zero and he pointed out a small 'Talaxian' who looked a Helluva lot like Joe from the ancient Terran 'Three Stooges' comedy trio. Chief Garner gave Kura the necessary locating information and then strolled back to the others where Andre and Anton (Gooley and Gustav) were chatting with a grinning Lt Commander Xavier Lynch, Zero's current exec. Zack finished conferring with Lt Commander Lazlo Lundigan, his Chief Engineer, stopped to sign his ship's vidlog and finally sat down with his guests who were all chuckling.

"I'm game, boys. What's the joke, fellas?" he asked and Don Poporo guffawed.

"You ain't never met our 'Katie', have ya, Captain Zack?" he asked amusedly.

"Nope. Never had the pleasure yet, Chief. Why?" replied Zero.

"Becauseif you had you wouldn't be so damned quick to volunteer to bring her bad news, son." said Garner dryly.

"She usually shoots first and then asks questions, Zero." explained Gooley.

"Oh no!! Not her!! Not the frigging 'Angel of Death' herself? You can't possibly be referring to O'Halloran, can you?" cried Lynch and they all nodded.

"Yup. Our very own 'Demon of Dublin', Number One." said Gustav.

"And our very own 'Rose of Tralee' is with her, Mr Lynch. Wing Commander Donovan." agreed Poporo.

Having absolutely no idea what they were talking about Zero continued with business as usual.

"Shields up and 'cloak' us, Mr Lundigan. Make planetfall a kilo South of the coordinates Mr Garner gave us. We'll go in on skysleds, gentlemen." ordered a suddenly not so devil may care Captain Zero after his exec whispered in his ear.

At midnight the 'Liberator' touched down in total darkness.

"I sure as Fxxx ain't going calling on that Amazonian Harpie in the middle of the night, Andy. Anyone wanna go with the good Captain- right now?" asked Don Poporo.

Anton, Andre and Charles all emphatically shook their heads.

"Don't look at me, Zack! I ain't going snipe hunting in the dark!" said Lynch.

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "Then we go in the morning, gentlemen. Make sure we have four sleds ready to go by then, Lazlo. Saiya (Zero's yeoman was Sub-Ensign Saiya St John, a green-haired 'Eloisian' maiden), show the Chiefs to their quarters. I bid you good night, gentlemen. If you require anything, Sub-Ensign St John will get it for you. Lynch, the comm is yours. I'll be in my ready room. Saiya, after you've attended to our guests, please bring me the duty vidlogs to sign." yawned Zero.

"This way, me boyos. We have you billetted belowdecks." said the short but striking green-haired 'Eloisian' girl. The room assigned to the four chiefs was a mite cramped since Zero usually usedit to store extra fuel cells for his surface crafts. "Gomen (Sorry) guys but we're reallyshort of space and we have no proper accommodations for VIPs like yourseleves. You'll have to flip coins to decide who gets the uppr berths. Sorry but this really is the bst I could manage on such short notice." she apologized.

"These quarters are just fine, Miss St John. All of us were field agents at one time or another so we're used to a little discomfort. Please tell the Captain that we will meet him on his bridge at dawn. Thank you." said Garner with a smile.

'Subby' Saiya did a double take. "Dawn? Hell, we don't get up that early, Chief. The Commander will meet you at 0730 hours (7:30 AM). (She lowered her voice to a whisper) You know of course that in this part of the galaxy dawn arrives at 0200 hours (2 AM), Chief, don't you? (Saiya resumed her normal voice level) Like I was saying if you need anything, just ask. G'Night." she said and turned to leave.

"Wait a sec. How do we call ya, Honey?" asked Don.

"I'm an 'Eloisian', Sweetie and we're almost like BetaZoids so just think of what ya want and I'll know it. See ya ashita (tomorrow), Mr Popo." said the Subby and she left.

"Tomorrow come early, me boyos as our Katie would say so good night. Flip a coin? Not necessary. Chief Gooley and I will take the top bunks. Any objections, gentlemen? Nai (No)? Then I bid you all good night." said Garner. Anton gave Charlie a leg up while Don boosted Andy up into his berth. Then the Unit 9 and Unit 237 chiefs took the lower bunks. Soon the entire quartet were snoring away like grampusses.

"Did you get 'God almighty's cherubs all tucked in for the night, Saiya?" asked Zero while signing his vidlogs which had just been handed to him by his yeoman.

"Yeah but I had to tell that old guy we ain't early risers, Zackie. He thought we were leaving at dawn." replied Subby St John.

"By 'that old guy' I assume you mean Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner. Please try and remember that every one of those dudes outranks me by at least two sets of 'railroad tracks' (captain's bars), Darling and 'that old guy' is second only to 'God almighty' himself- Vito Galadriel. Off with ya now and get some sleep. Have 'Tud' (the 'Liberator's very own 'CC') trill me at 0600 (6 AM). I'll probably sack out in here. (Saiya turned to leave) Saiya? (She turned back. "Zack?" she asked) You er that is er you don't have to come with u tomorrow if--" said a flustered Zero.

"I'll be waiting on my sled at 0730 (7:30 AM), sir. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. G'Night Zack." replied Saiya and she headed for her own quarters. And--

A kilo and a half up the side of the mountain Kei, Yuri and their ragtag entourage had a sleepless night and endured a lonely vigil. They had no idea that their final threat was no more and they would not know that until the morrow.

At 0730 (7:30 AM) six skysleds rocketed into the air and had soon reached their destination.

"Sense anything, Saiya love?" whispered Lynch.

"Yes sir, I do. Switch on our homing beacon. Use ancient Morse code. Those signals will penetrate the beam barrier around the house. There are too many minds there for me to isolate and lock onto any one of them. I sense no hostility- only fear and vigilance." said the "eloiian' and at a nod from Zero, Don tapped out a Morse message:

'Black Ghost no longer a threat. Hold your fire. We are 3WA and we are coming in. We are travelling with 'Earth Defense Federation' ship 'Liberator' commanded by Zacharias Zero. Please do not fire on us, Deirdre.- Charles Garner.'

An answer was immediately forthcoming: 'Come ahead. Be careful. 'MMH' has 'fixed' front grounds of edifice. Follow in footsteps of 'AWG'. He knows the way in. Tap signal bar on door three times. Enter same vidcode used last visit here.- Kierran O'Halloran.'

Xavier Lynch was puzzled and as confused as Hell. "Oro (Wht) the Fxxx? It's all gibberish! Who the Sam Hell's this 'MMH' and why do they warn us she's 'fixed' the grounds and who's 'AWG', Donnie?" yelled the executive officer loudly.

"Well Lynch, 'MMH' is Minnie Mae Hopkins, our 'Blonde Bomber' and demo expert. If she has 'fixed' anything that means it's mined an/or booby-trapped. 'AWG' is Chief Anton Wilhelm Gustav here. I trust that you 'do' remember the correct vidcode, Willy?" replied Garner.

"And the correct path through the scary boom-booms, my tomo (friend)?" added Poporo.

"Yeah so jsut follow in my footsteps. I'll go real slow and you guys make shimatta (damned) sure that you put your feet exactly where I put mine. Let's go." said Gustav and he slowly led them ont the chalet's veranda without incident. Next he tapped the door's signal bar thrice and finally he tapped in the vidcode word 'Roscommon' on the door's keypad.

"The Terran county in Erin (Ireland or Eire) where Katie's ancestours originated." explained the Unit 9 Sector Chief.

"C'mon in. Any tricks and we'll ventilate your asses." growled Revy Roberts as the door swished aside. Gustav entered the lodge first followed closely by Zero, Lynch, St John and the remaining chiefs.

"Oro's (What's) all this shimatta (damned) crap about 'Ghostiie' no longer being a threat to us, Anton?" demanded Kei as she lowered her rifle.

Matters were speedily explained and Kei scowled at herChiefs. Before she could frame a reply--

"Well! Will ya look at oro (what) the neko (cat) dragged in? Where'd you spring from, Nickie?" demanded 'Derringer' Merrill Stryfe. "Folks, some of ya may remember the preacher here- Nicholas D Wolfwood." she added.

"Oro's (What's) the 'D' stand for?" asked Leona Ozaki.

"Don't ask. It's unpronounceable, Leona." answered Gene Starwind.

"You guys know Wolfie? Reverend Wolfwood is the 'Liberator's chaplain." explained Lynch.

"Did this 'reverend' here tell ya he's a 'gunman', a 'Gung Ho' gunman? And he's almost as quick on the draw as our own Vash the Stampede?" chuckld the 'Blonde Bomber' who was headed outside with Neko Olson to defuse her 'party favours' around the building.

"Now see here, my children! I am not as bad as all that ya know. Didn't you hear Commander Lynch? I'm a chaplain now." grinned Wolfwood. "Where's Legato these days?" he asked.

"Pilotin' the 'Angel 1' or the 'Angel 3'. I forget which. How've ya been, Nick?" replied Kei and she faced Garner.

"All this 'Ghostie' now a 'GPI' crap is for real then, 'Uncle Charlie'? Really and truly?" she demanded and the big cheese chief nodded.

"Yeah, it's all on the level, Boss." said Don Poporo.

"OK, that's good enough for me. Yuri! Deactivate that damned 'neutralizing barrier'. I guess we're all going the Fxxx home, right boyos?" growled the redhead.

"If we can hitch a ride on the 'Angel 2' we are, Katie." replied Gooley. He didn't fancy another night with the 'I talk in my sleep' Poporo and the 'Restless all night' Garner!

"Anyone who wants to ride back with us is more than welcome. Zackie? Where ya headed?" replied Kei.

"Back to 'Venus Central Command', Reds. I was told that you have one of my ex-officers here. Ensign Marina Oki? I want to take her with me if that's OK with you, ma'am?" asked Zero and Kei shrugged.

"By now she's back at the Academy on 'Shimougou', Zackie. She's welcome to join back up wth ya again if that's really oro (what) the 'Suba' wants." replied the Boss with a mischievous gleam in her emerald aizu (eyes).

"Suba? As in 'Subaltern'? Ya made a mistake there, love. Marina Oki is only an 'Ensign'." corrected Zero's exec.

"The 3WA and the 'UG' Command promoted her a few times so I seriously doubt that she'll want to go back to being a lowly 'Ensign', pal." said Kome Sawaguchi.

Zero sighed. "I guess we can get to 'VCC' a few days late. Mr Lynch, we are escorting the 'Angel 2' back home. Please inform the 'VCC' and the 'UEF' of our change of plans and new destination. Anyone who's flying back with us grab a sled and follow me. Wagons roll!" chortled Zeo.

"Pack up your junk and grab a transport to the 'Angel 2'. My ship is leaving here in half an hour. Zack? As of now the 'Liberator' is a 3WA vessel. That means you take your orders from the ranking 3WA officer and that would be me. Got it?" said Kei igniting a cheroot.

"You? I'll be damned if I, a Captain, take any orders from a 3WA 'Lieutenant' (Kei's rank the last time she and Zero had crossed paths) and a female to boot! Chief Garner, aren't you the ranking 3WA officer here, sir?" demanded Zack Zero and Charlie shook his head.

"Nope. The 'Marshall' here is, son." he replied with a twinkle in his grey aizu (eyes). Zero noticed Kei's uniform blazer which she had just thrown across her shoulders.

"Marshall? All the way from second looey to Marshall in less than five years? I must be on the wrong Fxxxing police force! Got any openings in the 3WA, Charlie?" chortled the 'UEF' Captain and Anton pointed to his wristchromo urgently.

"It's almost 0900 (9 AM) and we gotta lift off before that gravity well 'window' closes at 1000 hours (10 AM). Let's motor, people! Pack up and move out! That's an order, Ladies and Gents!" shouted Gustav.

"Take it easy on that 'Time Sight' equipment, dammit! It's really damned delicat!" warned Sally when Revy, Neko and Rukia almost dropped a crate of chemicals and instruments which they were carrying up the 'Raphael's ramp. Kira insisted on helping until 'Reverend Nick' saved Sally and Kira's 'array beacon antennae' Kira had dropped before it struck the deck.

"Be careful, Ryuuk! They're 'plasma bombs'! Stop juggling them like apples, dammit!" yelled 'Bomber Mae' Hopkins.

"Light! Light Yagami! Tell your trained ape to stop fooling around with my explosives, dammit!" growled Kei.

"Here's some apples. Go wait for me on the 'Raphael', Ryuuk." said Light and he went back to loading the 'Blonde Bomber's pyrotechnics.

By 0930 hours (9:30 AM) the 'Raph' was loaded and Kei rocketed off. The skysleds had left at 0915 hours (9:15 AM). Six of them returned to the 'Liberator' with Zero's gang while the rest went back to the 'Angel 2' to prep the ship for an immediate liftoff. The 'Raph' docked aboard its 'Mother' ship at 0945 hours (9:45 AM) and Kei ordered Kome to relay the 'Liberator' to lift off at once. Zero left at 0950 hours (9:50 AM) and the 'Angel 2' followed at 0959 hours (9:59 AM) beating the grav well 'window' by a hole sixty seconds! Talk about close timing eh?

Kei had Nami relay 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City's coordinates to Zero's 'navvie' and then both ships' commanders put their vessels on 'George' and relaxed.

"Another week and we'll be back home again, Kei." crowed Yuri.

"Terrific. I can hardly wait., Vacuumhead. I'm gonna sack out until dinnertime. Gene, the comm is yours. I'll be in my quarters on three but don't call me unless the Universe is invaded. See ya later, tomos (friends)." yawned the tall redhead. After she'd gone Yuri pouted and then smiled.

"Aw, the Hell with it! I'm going swimming. Anybody else wanna come?" she invited.

"Oh I say! That's a capital idea, Commander. Where can I purchase some swimming gear? I have cash and cards. Where's this jolly old pool anyway?" asked the 'WOOHP' spygirls' jovial boss- Jerry Lewis.

Neko giggled and Revy laughed. "Ain't ya learned nothing yet, Pops? We 'rep up' anything we want or need." chuckled 'Lagoon' Revy.

"And our 'pool' is on the holodecks one floor down on Level Eight. Just come with me, Dad. Coming Revy? Spies? Anyone?" said Neko ushering Jerry to the liftbanks.

"Only one flight, my dear you say? Then why don't we jolly well walk? Good for the old ticker, what?" said a jovial spychief guiding te 'nekomata' girl toards the gantryway stairs. Revy and the 'spies' (Sammy, Alex and Clover), their LA pal Mandy, the 'Ice Road Brigade' (Hugh, Alex, Bear, Drew, Rick and Eric), Nick Wolfwood, Blue and a few others soon joined them. The rest opted to ride down with Yuri who hated walking anywhere when she could ride instead.

Of the twelve 'holodeck' rooms eleven were already in use.

The Saiyaans (Vegeeta and Goku) were playing 'Duel Monsters' in #1 while Ivanhoe's mob was using #2 to play Robin Hood. The third room was marked 'Reserved for CO' which meant #3 was set up for Kei's target practicing. In #4 some of the kids were playing Alice in Wonderland and in #5 the game was chess betwixt the White and Black Guardians of the Universes. In #6 the Elf Hunters were- oro (what) else?- Hunting elves while #7 was being used by Merrill, Melissa, Ila, Jeannie (Genie) and Louie for a game of 'treasure hunting'. The newlyweds Trace and Nat Edwards had set up #8 like a miniture golf course and in #9 Flay Allster and Cagalli Yula Athna were solving the 'Seven Doors' mystry from the 1961 Terran film 'Thief of Baghdad' in order for the hero to get to the aoishi (blue) rose for the sultan's daughter and in #10 'Starfleet's Reg Barkley (Barclay) was the swashbuckling pirate Captain Vallow- the Crimson Pirate himself. InuYasha and his tomos (friends) were in #11 playing 'Forbidden Kingdom' with the big disgruntled hanyou as Son Goku the Monkey King much to his chagrin but he had found out the hard way that Kagome's 'Sit boy!' worked even with Yuri's 'neutralizing field' in place! So he was quietly playing his role of Son Goku from both Journey to the West and Sai Yuki whether he liked it or not!

Yuri keyed in her 'Pool by the seaside' program at #12 and sighed. This 'holodeck' room was hardly ever used and usually malfunctioned which was why she had told everyone to 'replicate' their 'mizugis' (swim suits) and everything else they would use rather than using the stuff 'simulated' by the 'holodeck'. She giggled as she suddenly remembered poor Blackfire's first visit to a 'holodeck' a couple of years ago when the 'Tamaranian' had almost exited the 'holodeck' in her birthday suit! Luckily she had elected to put the 'simsuit' on over her 'real' unmentionables instead of over her bare skin but the experience had still been quite humiliating for the poor kid! Kid! Gad! Now I'm starting to sound like the dimwit!

The doors parted and Yuri 'called the archway' before leading them through it to a toasy warm sunny beach with an azure sea on the left and a swimming pool on the right.

"Last one in's a dirty spy!" chortled Jerry Lewis. Sammy, Clover and Alex grimaced but Mandy looked confused as per usual.

"Why did he have to say that?" complained Alex.

"Well he's your uncle, Alex, isn't he?" teased Mandy who had forgotten what she was confused over now.

"She's got ya there, Alex. He 'is' your Uncle Jerry." said a sarcastic Clover.

"That is enough out of you two. It ain't Alex's fault that her uncles's a whacko looney." giggled Sammy.

Alex got very red in the face and very angry indeed.

"He's not really my Uncle Jerry, ya know, dammit to Hell!" screeched Alex.

"He isn't? Ten who the Hell's uncle is he, Alex? What's going on around here? When are we going back home, Clover? Why is this room bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, Sammy? Where'd that ocean come from if we're in outer space like ya said we were, man? Are we on an acid trip? What--" babbled Mandy.

.

END of Ch 37. Ch 38 'Secret Talks' or 'Designated Driver' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	39. Chapter 38 'Secret Talks' or 'Designated

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Xavier, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 38 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Yuri has nothing to do with the 'Secret Talks' and 'Designated Driver' has nothing to do with alcohol usage! Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 38

'Secret Talks' or 'Designated Driver'

"Hey Jerry! Ya sure you can make loudmouth Mandy forget who we are and everything else later? (Jerry Lewis nodded sagely) Yo! Shut the Hell up and listen to me, Motormouth! Alex, Clover an I are really spies for 'Woohp' the World Organization of Hman Protection and--" said Sammy and she proceeded to tell mandy the whole truth, the entire totally true story from their beginnings as teenaged high school Valley girls' spies right up to the present.

When Sam finally finished Mandy stared at her for a full minute before she started laughing her head off. "Man, are you flaky or what, Honey? You gotta be on a rocket to oblivion, dipstick! What a crock of crapola, man! You don't 'seriously' expect me to belive you, do you?" giggled Mandy and Sammy shrugged off her kimono.

"Up to you, girl. Believe what ya want but what I told you is all totally true. I'm going for a dip. You coming?" said Sammy.

"Well I tried, guys." said Sammy and Jerry smiled.

"I told you she wouldn't believe you." whispered Jerry. Clover had stretched out on the sandy beach next to Faye Valentine and tomboy Ed whom Faye had on a leash.

"Is that really necessary, Miss Valentine?" asked Clover.

"Yeah, unless you want to run around after her it is." replied Faye.

Mandy ad Alex dove into the pool and splashed Jerry and Sammy. Jerry tried to apologize for the 'spy' slip but all they did was splash him harder.

Revy Roberts and Neko Olson were arguing over their fave topic- weapons.

Yuri was just glad they were on their way home at long last unless that scatterbrained nincompoop redhead decided to take them on yet another 'quickie' side trip again! She debated trilling the Boss to make sure they really and truly were going back home this time but she decided against it. Best let sleeping dogs lie like Chief (Ella) Hathaway had once advised her. In O'Halloran's case that 'sleeping dog' could easily turn into afull blown Irish wolfhound! However, as Yuri returned to her latest fashion holovidmag catalogue five decks down the 'Irish wolfhound' was pacing the floor.

"Where the Hell was the Doctor all this time? Surly 'Gallifrey' wasn't all that damned far away for a time and space travelling time lord in a police box thingamajig whatchamacallit- a TARDIS, wasn't it? All he had to was drop off one prisoner- John Berringer. Warp and Slade Wilson were both destined for Terran judgment and were now Terra bound via 'Galactic Command' transport. The rest of the brood had gone to either 'Seto Kaiba' or 'Hecuo Mundo', the nickname for the most infamous penal colony asteroid in the galaxy- 'Kariyastan' where conditions were the worst imaginable so the place was used only when absolutely necessary. It was slated to be closed own and never used again in just two more years- AD 2253. Ah well, these time jockeys set their own hours it seemed. The Doctor would be back when he got back and that was that. I will hate to lose Peri Brown though. She's the best yeoman I've had since Conan Edogawa's sister during our first time rift missions. Hopefully this 'time sight' crap of Sally and the kid's would work. Then me and the gang can finally relax and get back to normal stuff. Firsty dmned thing I'm gonna do is get me a trnsfer back to Unit 9. I've had enough of running a Fxxxing Academy! I want action! Maybe they'll promote the vacuumhead and make her the new big mahoff. Hell, who am I kiddin'? The airhead's just as fed up with his Academy shit as I am! She'll probably transfer back to Unit 237. A shame that although we'll still be neighbors we ain't gonna b partners no more. Mar and Kome are gettin' the 'Angel 3' as captain and exec so who's gonna be our new partners? Probably that Rio Delcroix for the dipstick moron and Tomah's sister Edna Jordan for me. Shit! Breakin' in new trainees! Oh well at least we'll get a better deal tan poor Ella Hathaway got- Lily Langtry! I really pity anyone who gets stuck with that bka dipstick! Whoeve the Hell coined the 'dumb blonde' phrase must have had Lily in mind when they thought of it! Then again- if anyone can whip Lily into a top notch tro-con it's Ella. Just think. In another decade and a half I'll be Ella's daughter Annie's boss and my own dear 'KR' (Keitarou Riff) will be her partner in the 'Avenging Angels' team. Dammit, that does have a nice ring to it, that it does. Aw, the oni (devil) with it! We're goin' home at last!" mused Kei and she threw her unifom blazer at the sofa (it hit the floor like everything usually did. Did I mention that Kei was a slob?), kicked off her sneakers and crashed onto her bunk.

She slept like the 'roshii' (dead) until 1700 (5 PM) when Mugghi trilled the redhead for dinner. "I'm awake, Furball. Have 'em send up a platter of the usual. And a fifth of 'Dew' too. Tell the airhead to advise Central we're comin' home. (Kei thought a moment) Mugghi, put through a top priority ultrasensitive relay to 'God almighty' for me. Don't tell anyone else and route it to my quarters down here. Huh? Yeah. 'Uncle Vito' (Galadriel) himself. I'm gonna find out oro the Fxxx's goin' on around here. The Doctor's late, Zero is 'conveniently' available, 'Ghostie' retires and becomes a 'GPI', no less than four high ranking chiefs show up to pick me up, the 'Draconians' just signed a peace treaty with Duke Atraides on 'Dune', we just sent a hundred first year cadets for 'advanced' training and some of 'em only got three weeks of 'basic' training under their belts. It just don't add up, tomo, nai (no), that it does not! And yet we get to go home. Something smells very rotten in 'Kalustor' and I wanna know oro (what) the Fxxx it is, Furball. Trill me when ya get 'Uncle Vito'. I wanna talk to 'God almighty', not one of his damned 'cherubs', you got that, Mugghi? OK. Kei out." she trilled and then she pulled on fresh sweats and sneakers.

A trilling alerted the Boss that her relay was through and she powered on Vidscreen Three. The familiar image of the grandfatherly 'Uncle Vito' Galadriel was comforting to the young redhead but tonight the old guy looked more troubled than jovial. He waved a hand for silence.

"How di you know, Katherine? I only just now heard about it myself?" asked Galadriel.

"How did I know oro (what), sir?" countered a puzzled Kei. He sighed.

"That war is imminent betwixt the 'New Republic' and 'Rygiel 9' of course. No matter. I gave up trying to figure you out when you turnd fifteen. The only chance we have of preventing war is a peace treaty betwix the two worlds. To that end we have clandestinely arranged a top secret meeting between President Elect Leia Solo of the 'New Republic' and King Galdonicus Alorien, High King of 'Orlean' and the new leader of the 'Rygielian Empire' on neutral territory. explained Vito. Kei blew a smoke ring and shrugged.

"So? Where's this meetin' gonna be held, Uncle Vito? Oro (What) Kami (God) forsaken moon are ya sendin' us to this time, sir?" asked the redhead resignedly and she lit up another cheroot.

"We are not (ahem) sendin' you folks anywhere. However, you are coming home, my dear Katherine. (Kei looked at him suspiciously) The meeting is being held on 'Shimougou' at your place. Takachiho Academy is the 'neutral territory' agreed upon. It will be held (ahem) ashita no yobi, my dear child." he replied.

"Oro (What) the Fxxx! The frigging day after tomorrow? (Vito nodded) The 'Angels 1 and 3' will be there by then so use 'em for security. I'll get us there just as soon as I can, sir." said the Boss.

'Uncle Vito' shook his leonine head. You must be there by then or it' a no go. Neither Solo nor Alorien will aree to anything unless you are there, O'Halloran. They wanted Donovan too but I told them I can spare only one of you and they emphatically decided on you. They don't trust anyone else in the 3WA or the 'UG' besides me and I must remain completely neutral in the matter you understand. (Kei nodded dejectedly) So tat's about th size of it, Angel. Don't spare the hyperdrives in getting here. You and Zero get your asses here stat and that's a direct order, Marshall." ordered Vito.

Kei looked flashing daggers at him, her emerald aizu (eyes) aflame. "You sent Zach Zero to fetch me, didn't you, Vito?" she demeanded and he nodded again.

"Yes I did. Time is of the essence here and with secrecy a must I called in a favour from the 'UEF' leader and asked him to loan me Zack Zero to get you back here as quickly as possible. Although you knew each other he had never really tangled with the 'Demon of Dublin' before and--" stammered Vito.

"He didn't know oro (what) the Fxxx he was getting his ass into, sir?" chuckled Kei.

"Something like that, Boss. Nowe you get Zero and yourself back home tout sweet. Tell 'em all that you can't wait to get back home to 'Little Kakashi' or something but get your asses back here in two days and don't you dare tell anyone the real reason. (Kei looked a question) I know what you're going to ask and the answer in no. Zach Zero does not know why we want you back here. All he does know is that it is vitally urgent that we see you without further delay, my child. Now I really must dash. Have a kawaii yobi (lovely day) and hooble-toodle-doo. Kami (God) out." he said and blanked his vidscreen.

"Yeah. Arigatou, sir. O'Halloran out." she replied to an empty vidscreen. "Now I gotta go make some excuse for wantin' to get home early." she thought. Kei debated going down to address her troops in uniform and decided against that plan. After all she was forbidden to tell 'em the truth anyway and the old uniform is almost always a dead giveaway. Instead she shoved a Mark XIII into her sweatpants' waistband and took the gantryway stairs down to the rec room/dining hall one flight below her. She picked up a PA mike from the wall of thedining hall and keyed it.

"Your attention onegai (please) folks! Who wants to stay on this bloody damned ship for another whole Fxxxing week? (Amurmur of disapproval went around the huge room like an ancient Terran football cheering wave) Me neither! Ya know I just realized that I forgot to feed poor 'Little Kashi' (Kei's fifteen meter long pet python snake) before we left the Academy! Since we cannot use 'hyperspace' on account of we'e too close to our destination I'm gonna boost our Warp speed to 30 and get us home in two days instead of seven, OK? (A deafening roar of applause and cheering as well as a rousing round of 'For she's a jolly good fellow' (Nobody dared to call ei a Lady!) and like sentiments greeted Kei's suggestion) Then let's have us a toas! (They did. After all booze was free on the 'Angels') OK. If you'll excuse me I'll go tell our bridge crew to put the pedal to the metal and not o spare the hyperdrives! See ya later, gang." said the redhead and she entered the lift.

Lt Sandra 'Tigress' Sandoval was manning the comm when Kei got to her bridge. "Hiya Boss. How's tricks?" greeted 'Tigress' and Kei frowned.

"Lemme see. You're fourth in command, ain't ya? (The svelte 'Starfleet' navvie nodded) Then where's Kiva (Nerese), Reg (Barkley or Barclay) and 'Kitty' (Torres)?" demanded Kei who was clearly pissed off that a K-Class 3WA patrol starship was under the command of a novice navvie. 'Tigress' was a novice owing to having only three years' starship experience. Of course Nami Richards was a real novice navvy having less than a week's starship experience under her belt!

'Tigress' ticked off items on her fingers. "Let's see now, ma'am. Captain Nerese is in your 'office' (the ready room), Lt Commander Barkley (Barclay) and our comm officer Lt Torres are down training on your holodecks so I'm (ahem) in charge, mum. Anything I can do for ya?" asked 'Tigress' ho'd been playing video games.

"That depends. Can you fly thisthing?" asked Kei gruffly and the navvie shook her head.

"Nope. I can get it there and back again but I sure as Hell dunno how to drive 'em, mum. Sorry." replied the saucy brunette.

"Where's the rest of my damned bridge crew?" the redhead wanted to know.

"Wherever they wanna be I guess. The Captain gave 'em the night off, mum. We're flying on 'Geoge' so I volunteered to man the helm. I'm not much of a socializer, Marshall." said 'Tigress'.

Kei's scowl softened a bit. "You and me both, kiddo. I'd better check with the Captain. Ja ne (see ya later), 'Tigress'. If any of my pilots happen to wander by hogtie one of 'em for me." said Kei.

"Enter. It's open dammit." replied Kiva Nerese when Kei sounded her ready room's door klaxon.

"Hullo Reds. I didn't expect to see you for a couple of more days. Oro's (What's) up?" yawned a tired Kiva who hadn't slept in 42 hours.

"I just decided to get us home five days sooner than everyone expected. Ya got anyone along with ya that can pilot this baby of mine?" asked Kei lighting up a cheroot.

Kiva fired up her cigarillo and smiled. "Sure I do. Bishop's a fully qualified C-Class starship pilot." replied Kiva.

"Your helmsman? Where is he?" asked Kei eagerly.

"I dunno, Boss. Look, can't we do this ashita (tomorrow)? I'm bushed. I ain't slept in almost two days, man." complained the 'Bjorn' 'Starfleet' captain.

"Tough! It's been more than four days sinceI last visited Dreamland, kid. C'mon now, Kiva. Whee's Mr Bishop?" coaxed Kei.

"Where the Fxxx are YOUR shimatta (damned) pilots? Use one of them, dammit!" grumbled Kiva.

"I can't. They'reon the other 'Angel' vessels and the 'Liberator', Zero's ship. Gene and Han are asleep because they've been awake a Helluva lot longer tan even I have! Jon (Harlock) can't handle this monster and Blue's (Legato Bluesummers) engaged elsewhere." explained the redhead patiently- well just barely.

"How's about Mar? She practically runs this whole damned ship for ya single-handedly, don't she?" yawned Kiv.

"She is commanding the 'Angel 3' so where in the Sam Hell is Bishop, dammit?" shouted an exasperated Kei O'Halloran.

"Are you two ladies looking for me? I'm afraid I've been star gazing down in the 'star room' for the past two hours." said a short diminutive Terran guy with jet black hair and matching mutton chop whiskers. He had just entered through the ready room's opened portal.

"Thank Christ! Now maybe I can get some bloody sleep! That's Mr Bishop, Boss. Take him and go away!" cried an annoyed captain.

Kei spun to face the newcomer. "Can you pilot my ship? (He nodded.) A K-Class starship? You're only licensed for C-Class, ain't ya? That's oro (what) Kiva told me." demanded the now impatient redhead.

"I'm due to be tested for K-Class next week but I assure you, Madam, that flying this puppy's a piece of cake, ma'am." replied Bishop.

"Then take the comm and get us back to 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' just as quickly as ya can. Ya can't use 'hyperthrust' because we ain't really 'offworld' but still- don't spare the hyperdrives. This 'puppy' can handle 50 Warp with ease (Bishop's aizu (eyes) popped) but I only need to be back home by ashita no yobi er the day after tomorrow so 30 should be an ample speed. Can ya manage that, Mr Bishop?" asked the Boss hesitantly.

"Sure Reds. No problemo as Mikey says. Twenty-five warp should get us home by then. Can I have 'Tigress' for my navvie?" asked Bishop.

"Sure but I can't give ya a co-pilot 'cause I ain't got none left aboard except Solo and Starwind and they're whacked out so I can't use 'em for a few more days. Who's your comm officer? 'Kitty'?" asked Kei.

"Nope. She's asleep in one of your back bedrooms so I'll use Treanna Knox. Ya remember her, Boss?" asked Bishop.

"Sure do. Well, there's the bridge and the comm's all yours, Acting Commander. Donnatella's our Engineer tonight. Have fun and remember- we're all counting on you, tomo (friend) mine." said the Hellcat firebrand Amazon. She took the lift back down to her quarters- and her bunk. She felt the brief power surge as Bishop increased Warp speed and then she assumed he'd put the ship back on 'George' and settled in for the night. Kei was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Several hours later and five decks up Yuri awakened on the sandy beach and yawned. She stretched and sat up in her chaise lounge. She squinted against the faux (false or fake. In this case 'simulated' by the holodeck like everything else there) sun to see her wrist chromo which read 2330 hours or 11:30 PM!

"Christ! Hey gang! It's like almost midnight si I think we'd better call it a night. Some of us have early shifts tomorrow." announced the exec officer.

While they were all grumbling, especially Faye, Kagome and Rukia who had drawn babysitting detail for the morrow, Yuri trilled the holodeck's 'archway comm system' and relayed the word to the other holodecks to call it a night, pack up and get off to beddie bye.

The entire vessel had settled down and was as still as the grave at 0330 (3:30 AM) when the Doctor's TARDIS finally touched down beside the rec room's bar. Peri was dozing at the bar over a half finished milkshake but looked up sleepily when he heard the familiar pulsating sounds of the Doctor's pylon drive system.

"Perpigillian Winkle Brown! Do you know what time it is, young lady? Does anyone know that you are down here, girl (Peri shook her head) No? Well it is either very late or it is very early depending on how one looks at things, however, that is neither here nor there. It is well and truly past your bedtime so off you go, my dear Peri. My God!! It feels like we are travelling at twenty times the velocity of light!" cried Doctor Six.

"Actually twenty-five times lightspeed, Doc. Suddenly the Boss Lady wants to get us home by the day after tomorrow for some ungodly reason. She got that nice Mr Bishop- his whiskers are so cool, man! Anyway she got Mr Bishop from 'Starfleet' to fill in for our pilots. How was your trip, Doc?" yawned Peri.

"As well as could be expected, my dear but I am not permitted to tell you anything about it, love so please do not ask. How is it that you know all about Mr Bishop and our speed and everything?" demanded the suddenly suspicious time lord.

Peri pressed her toe into the carpet and looked at her feet. "I er sorta listened in on Miss O'Halloran's conversation. I was er taking awalk through the service gantryways that access the bridge." explained a sheepish Peri.

"Eavesdropping!! That was a most unladylike and a very naughty thing to do! So er did you e hear anything else of any importance, my dear?" asked the Doctor.

"Plenty. But nothing that made any sense at all. Some drivel about 'Ghostie' becoming a 'GPI' and some crap about Mr Solo's wife and some old dude named Gallo Oreo from New Orleans on a dune and--" yawned Peri and suddenly Doctor Six shook her by the shoulders- vigorously.

"Galdonicus Alorien the King of 'Orleans' from 'Dune' in the 'Rygielian Empire'? Leia Organa Skywalker Solo is Han's wife but she is also the President of the 'New Republic' at 'Coruscant', my dear girl. They will talk only on neutral territory and if they cannot reach an agreement on something very soon war will break out betwixt them so 'Shimougou' must be the site of the meeting and the 'neutral ground' must be 'Takachiho Academy' which Reds runs. That's it! That must be it! King Galdonicus and President Solo do no trust anyone in the 'UG' or te 3WA except for Mr Galadriel who must remain neutral for obvious reasons, Reds and (He snapped hi fingers and Peri supplied "Fruity Screw Loose Donovan?") yes, Miss Donovan and really Peri you must watch what you call your superiors! If Reds an Yuri or at least one of them is not here then there will be nod discussions and no chance of avoiding war! That would explain the Boss's tremendous rush to get home as well. Well, off you go, Peri. Nighty-night. Sleep tight and don't let the bed--" chortled the Doctor.

"Don't say it, Doc! I'm going. G'Night Doc." said his pretty Terran companion and she headed for the liftbanks. The Doctor sighed and headed for the gantryway stairs. He was billetted only on level up. Peri's rooms ere on Level Seven hence he use of the lift.

"How will she take it?" thought the 'Gallifreyan' to himself. The High Council had decided on leniency for John Berringer and were merely banishing him from the major quadrants for a solitary solar year. That is unless Reds herself were to testify before the Acting Lord President Barusa of the Timelords and their High Council. Then they might permit him to be tried before the 'Galactic Command' courts. In that case it could mean a very lengthy prison term or indeed perhaps he would be judged to merit the ultimate punishment of 'Le Morte'- Death. And guess who gets to tell theHellcat the good news? Right. Yours truly- the Doctor himself. Well he'd tell her all that ashita (tomorrow). Right now he needed his bunk and a glass of warm milk.

Peri yawned again and decided that her reports could wait until tomorrow. The warm 'Yargoth' tea (imported from the moon of 'Yargoth' in the 'Epsilon' quadrant) felt very relaxing and Peri had soon fallen fast asleep on her sofa. Marina Oki coverede her with an Afghan when she made her midnight (OK 04000 or 4AM anyway) snack run and went back to her bunk.

While the 'Angel 2' cruised along at Warp 25 an 'ISSP' (Inter Solar Systems Police) patrol speeder was 'clocking' the 'cloaked' ship.

"Holy shit! Will ya look at that, Genna! A 'cloaked' vessel in a 'no cloaking zone' sector and he's doing close to 28 Warp in a 5 Warp zone! Hit those klaxons, Patroller Peterson! Pull his ass over!" ordered Sergeant Algonquin Lumpass of the 'ISSP' (He had transferred over from Roy Mustang's 'FC' KP Patrol Police force) and Patroller Third Class Genna Peterson (This was Genna's very first 'gig' on a real patrol!) hit the klaxons and flashing lights. She picked up the PA system's mike and shouted into it.

"Attention! Attention cloaked vessel! This is the 'ISSP', Bravo Sector Patrol! Halt your vessel and prepare to be boarded! Please respond to my hail, sir! Haltin the name of the 'ISSP'!" shouted the novice 'Patty' through the speeder's PAsystems. Meanwhile--

"Oro (What) the Fxxxing Hell is all that bloody racket?" complained Joey Bishop and 'Tigress' checked the relay readouts.

"Christ Almighty, Joey! It's the 'ISSP' and they want us to stop so they can come aboard, man! Ya better do i, Joey!" warned 'Tigress' so Acting Commander Joey Bishop called down to Engineering to cut their Warp thrust speed down t SubWarp orbital speed. Then he sent 'Tigress' down to open the airlocks for them.

"Shit! Don't those bozos know who the Hell we are? We're pals of Rafe Donnelly's and Johnny Raven's for Kami's sake!" grumbled Joey.

"Roger that, 'ISSP'. Acting Commander Joseph Bishop of the 3WA. 'LA2' pulling over as ordered. Airlock open so come aboard. Over." relayed Joey.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir. We are coming aboard. 'Issp" Patroller Peterson out." relayed Genna.

"Why isthe 'LA2' so damned familiar to me, Genna? I just know I've heard of it before." wondered Lumpass.

"Dunno, Sarge. All Mr Bishop said was that it was a 3WA patrol starship but this isn't part of their patrol area, is it, sir?" asked Genna.

"No, it most certainly is not, my , I wish I could remember-- (By this time they had landed their speeder in the docking bays on Sub Level One and a pert brunette in a 'Stafleet' uniform was advancing on them) Oh hullo there, ma'am. (Algonquin flashed his shield and Genna showed hers) Sergeant Lumpass 'ISSP'. Take me to your pilot, please. This is Patroller Peterson, ma'am." said the 'ISSP' cop.

"Of course. Follow me, Sergeant, Patroller. Didn't you guys know we were 3WA?" demanded an annoyed 'Tigress' while she escorted them to the lift and up to the bridge.

"Joey, this is Sergeant Lumpass and Patroller Peterson of the 'ISSP', sir. Commander Bishop, 3WA, sir, ma'am." growled 'Tigress' and she sat down on the console.

"here's my vidlicense and my ship's vidreg docs, Sergeant. (Lumpss passed the vidholos to Genna who inserted them into her analyzer and nodded) Everything should be in order, Sarge. We are on a rather urgent mission, sir. I guess I sorta exceeded the Warp limit a bit and I must have forgotten to 'decloak' as well." chortled Joey.

"If you're 3WA personnel how come you're both in 'Starfleet' uniforms?" demanded Genna fingering her sidearm.

Sergeant Algonquin Lumpass glanced casually at the name of the 'Angel 2's registered commander and first officer and stiffened. He grabbed the vid docs and licenses out of Genna's hands and shoved them back into Joey Bishop's hands. "OK, sir. Just watch the 'cloaking' in the 'no cloaking zones' sectors and keep your Warps down from now on, sir. That is (He lowered his voice to a hisper) after you get to 'Shimougou', Mr Bishop. (He resumed his gruffer tone) I hope we don't have any more problems with you, sir. Goodbye. Come along, Genna." he said and he hustled his confused partner into the lift.

"My navvie will see you to the airlock. Goodbye and thanks. Have a pleasant patrol, Sarge." said Bishop.

"But Sarge! They are not 3WA! They're 'Starf-" spluttered Genna Peterson.

"Shut up you little fool! I've tangled with both the Commander and exec of the 'Lovely Angel 2' before, Genna! Believe you me, it's not something I want to go through again any time soon! I'll give ya the details when we're back in our speeder." whispered Algonquin.

When 'Tigress' had sealed the airlock behind them Sergeant Lumpass explained that a couple of years back when he was still part of the 'KP Patrol' police force in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' he had had the misfortune of pulling over two of the 3WA's 'Lovely Angels' and he had gotten his ass chewed out royally for it by Chief Roy Mustang himself! Genna giggled.

"I heard about that when I was training in Rafe Donnelly's division on Mars. So it was you that busted the 'Dirty Pair', Sarge?" asked his kawaii (lovely) compadre.

"I did not 'bust' O'Halloran and Donovan! I almost busted them. That ship se just left is their starship so I was not about to ask to be chewed out by Rafe Donnelly and Johnny Raven, Patroller!The 3WA have 'carte blanche' authority to deputize whoever they need or want to help them out and of course they control 'Starfleet Command' as well. (He glanced at his wristchromo) Almost 0500 (5 AM), love and we're off duty in an hour so let's grab some chow and then swing out to 'Kalufrax' before we head back to 'Moravian City' (Mars) eh?" suggested Lumpass and Genna nodded.

"Whatever ya say, Sarge. You're the Boss. Let's go. By the way- how'd ya know that ship waseven there if the vessel was under 'cloak', sir?" she replied and her boss chuckled.

"By the dilythium trail of course. Bishop must have 'forgotten' to use countermeasures to camoflauge it, love." he explained.

"How's about a pizza or some cheesesteaks, Sarge? I know a great place we can go." said Peterson.

"How's about bot? You got yourself a deal, girl. Which way?" he asked and Genna pointed towards the 'Burma Shave' style holovid signs which were advertising the 'Moon Over Mayhem' tavern and night club on 'BattleMoon #6' which Lumpass zeroed in on at a leisurely pace.

END of Ch 38. Ch 39 'Tapping A Supernova' or 'Ariadne's Thread' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	40. Chapter 39 'Tapping A Supernova' or 'Ari

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Xavier, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 39 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Yes I mean a superheated star explosion! Ariadne has nothing to do with the Labyrinth myth. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 39

'Tapping A Supernova' or 'Ariadne's Thread'

"Donnie, take us back up to 25 Warp and drop our 'cloak'. Engage the 'Chameleon Circuit' and disguise us as some visiting dignitary from .Minerva' please. That should keep the 'ISSP' from pulling is over anymore. Don't forget to change us back before we reach the outer markers though. Arigatou (Thanks) tomo (friend). Bishop out." relayed Donnatella's Acting Commander.

"Yo! 'Tigress'! How's about some java and croissants? Use the repper back there. Looks like we're pulling a 'twofer' (double shift). Arigatou (Thanks) love." trilled Joey.

"OK but after that can I please get some sleep, Joey? I'm bushed, man." trilled a pleading 'Tigress'.

"Sure. Why not? We're back on George. love. There's enough bedrooms up here so take your pick." he trilled.

'Tigress' dutifully repped up a snack and delivered it to the bridge. Then she chose the bedroom at the very stern of the deck and went to sleep. Joey Bishop returned to his holovid novel and peace reigned on the 'LA2' at last.

"Gozaimasu (Good morning), Mr Bishop. You been up all night? (He nodded) Better go grab some chow before you hit the sack, Joey. 'Tigress' still sleeping? (He nodded again) Off ya go then." said Kiva Nerese who was refreshed after a fairly decent night's sleep.

"Thanks Cap. Oh yeah- don't 'cloak' us, Kiva. We got a warning last night about that from the 'ISSP'. That and speeding. So watch it, Cap. See ya later." yawned a grateful Bishop. Kiva stared at him.

"All ya got was a warning? Even when the cop found out ya don't have a K-Class Master's license?" asked a stunned Bjorn captain.

"Yeah and the funny thing is that when the copper noticed something on the vid doc holos' readout it seemed like he couldn't get off this ship fast enough. He justy told me to 'decloak' and watch the speeds after we get back home. Strange, ain't it, Cap?" asked a puzzled pilot and Kiva smirked.

"Nope, not really. He probably recognized the name of our esteemed fearless leader, Joey. Reds seems to have that effect on most folks ya know. Don't worry. I won't 'cloak' us. Get some rest, pal. Ja Mata (See ya later)." she replied and continued reading the romantic holovid novel she'd been reading last night.

Kei and Yuri slept on until almost lunchtime. "Yuri? Ya want some lunch?" trilled the Boss.

"No! Go away and let me sleep darn it!" trilled Yuri from next door.

Kei shrugged and took a quick shower. Standing in the 'drying alcove' (like a warm sauna room the 'alcoves' served the same purpose as bath towels aboard ship) she wondered how her new pilot 'temp' was doing. "Well, no klaxons, alarms or urgent trillings so I guess everything's OK. If everything goes this smoothly the rest of today then by ashita (tomorrow) we'll be home in plenty of time for Leia's chin wagging session with that old fossil DeLorean (She meant Galdonicus Alorien, King of 'Orleans' on 'Dune', new leader of the 'Rygielian Empire' but Kei was terrible with names!)." she thought.

"Mugghi, send up lunch. How's our time? Sometime before ten tomorrow morning. That's cutting it awful close but it should be OK. After all they can't start without me, can they? Better send the Vacuumhead's lunch up too. Who's piloting us? Who? Kiva? Ya better get Gene and Han back in the saddle, Furball. I sure as Hell don't need any more screw-ups. Yeah. Of course I heard all about our run in with the 'ISSP' last night. So Lumpy's (She meant Sgt Algonquin Lumpass who was a 'KP Patrol' highway cop last time they'd met. Read all about that encounter in 'Splattertown' in 'Xmas with the DP') an 'ISSP' cop now eh? I ain't seen him since he pulled Yuri over that time in 'Splattertown' (District 427 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City's nickname. District 427 was one of the toughest sectors of the city!) and I had to call Roy (Mustang. He is the Chief of 'FC's 'KP Patrol' police force having transferred from the 'State Alchemy Army' on 'Amestris' some years before. His ex-exec Riza Hawkeye was the currently re-elected 'FC' Police Commissioner and here's a switch- Roy's boss!) for help. That Patroller 3C (Third Class) Genna Peterson looked to be pretty cool though. She saw right through Joey and 'Tigress' last night. Maybe she'd like a transfer to the 3WA. Oro (What) do ya think, tomo (friend)? Yeah, I think I'll call Rafe (Donnelly. He is the head honcho of the 'ISSP' on Mars. His HQ is 'Moravian City' over there) about her when we get back home. Maybe I'll see ya at din-din, Furball. Kei out." trilled the redhead.

Meanwhile two levels up on in the old Level Five conference room that the InuYasha brood had used for a dorm room the very first night that they had arrived aboard the 'LA2' those two short years ago the Chiefs were having a good old-fashioned 'think tank' session via vid comm relay link with 'Uncle Vito Galadriel and the leaders of the 'ISSP', 'GC', 'UG', the 'EA', the 'UEF', 'Starfleet Command', the Terran 'Interpol', 'CIA', 'MI5', 'FBI' and the 'Gallifreyan 'High Council of Time Lords' about these new 'time sight' processes.

"It seems to me that thse 'time sight' devices have had good test results so I am going to approve their usage to send all of our 'travellers' back home unless there are objections from anyone here?" said the self proclaimed 'God almighty' of the 3WA and the 'UG'. Suddenly everyone had an opinion!

"Order! Order! Ladies and gentlemen, one at a time please!" said Garner trying to restore order to chaos.

By dinnertime (1700 hours aka 5 PM) all of the 'problems' had been resolved to everybody's satisfaction- save one.

Commander James Bond (ex-007) of the Terran 'MI5'fka 'British Intelligence' cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have only one question to be answered before granting 'New Brittania's (England's name in the 23rd Century) approval to this vitally important 'time sight' mission. ("Dammit he sounds more and more like an old stuffed shirt every day, doesn't he?" growled 'Starfleet's Grand Supreme Admiral Katherine Janeway to her seat mate Charles Garner who pretended not to hear her) This project is going to need a whole Helluva lot of power to run it. Hell, it's going to need an 'unlimited' source of 'inexhaustible' energy for it to work at all! Where are we going to find this source?" asked the suave ex-007 secret agent (Some 'secret agent'! Everyone knew Mr James Bond the famous 007) who was now the liaison betwixt 'MI5' as well as 'Interpol' and practically every other space federation and law enforcement group in the known Universe.

He sat down and Doctor 'Q' (Chief R&D scientist for 'UG' and the 3WA. His research assistant was Dr Wolf von Bork) stood up.

"We have been working on rebuilding a top secret project generator which was first invented in AD 2140. 'Kronos'--" began the 3WA's top scientific genius researcher.

"Please be so good as to correct me if I am in error, Doctor but isn't that the self same project that started up this whole time/space continuum mess in the first place?" interjected his younger assistant.

"Quite right, Dr von Bork and we certainly don't want to scre that up again so 'Kronos' is definitely not an option, people. End of discussion." stated Vito Galadriel in a soft but firm tone that meant there would be no further arguements on this matter.

After a prolonged silence a quiet voice was heard.

"Oro (What) if we could somehow harness the energy discharge blast from an exploding supernova (A nova would be our sun exploding. A supernova would be a thousand suns exploding)? We have stars exploding all the time it seems so wouldn't it be nice to put all that energy to positive use for once?" asked Kommandant General Nathaniel Gort, leader of the 'Galactic Command', his old aizu (eyes) twinkling. Gort was himself a scientific researcher in quantum mechanics and physics as well as in time travel technology.

"If anyone's interested 'Karastan' is due to go supernova in the next fortnight (15 days) and we could use it for power if we hurry. The energy blast could be both easily and safely extrapolated and the excess ionic plasma burst energy could be stored in an asteroid or even inside a hollow battle moon like oh say 'Ariadne'. I am sure it would work but it's not my decision to make, is it now?" agreed Dr Warren Kleinholdt who was Chief Technical Advisor from Terra's own 'NASA' space technology group.

His plan was speedily approved and 'Klink' (With his monocle and gauntness the tall scientist closely resembled the Kommandant of Stalag 13 on that ancient Terran tv show 'Hogan's Heroes') was placed in command of the energy juxtapositioning team. His HQ would be the battle moon he had suggested- 'Ariadne' and the mission was duly dubbed (oro (what) else?) 'Ariadne's Thread'. It was further decided that both Dr Sally Mimoru and Miss Kira Gordon would be moved to 'Ariadne' along with Doctor 'Q', von Bork, Gort, Doctor Six, all of the alchemists and BetaZoids (Eloisians like Saiya St John of the 'Liberator' were not compatible it seemed with 'Ariadne's astral fields), several more personnel deemed necessary and a phalanx of 3WA tro-cons for security purposes. Then the shit hit the fan!

'Klink' insisted on having the original 'LA2' crew as well as the starship itself transferred to 'Ariadne' to act as security for his team and he further demanded that Maureen O'Hara the Amazon witch and her bubble-headed birdbrain nitwit exec Yugioh Donaldson (Wait until Kei and Yuri see how the German butchered their ancient Celtic names!) be included in the mix. Adding insult to injury or vice versa Doctor 'Q' and Dr Wolf von Bork agreed and then they demanded that 'Pinkie' Smoochie and 'Blondie' deAngeles (Line up folks. Right behind Kei and Yuri will be Kome Sawaguchi and Marlene Angel!) make the trip as well.

"You screwballs want the 'Unholy Four'? I suppose I should be glad that you didn't ask for the 'Insane Six' instead." exploded Gooley.

Almost everyone there (with the possible exception of 'Klink') knew that the 'Unholy Four' were Marshall Kei O'Halloran, Wing Commander Yuri Donovan, Colonel Marlene Angel and Subaltern Kome Sawaguchi. However, many did not know or had forgotten that these four plus Kei and Yuri's AD 2140 counterparts (Keisie and Yuyu were also named Kei and Yuri) comprised the 'Insane Six'.

END of Ch 39. Ch 40 'The Two Towers' or 'Kei Cracks the Code' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	41. Chapter 40 'The Two Towers' or 'Kei Crac

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Xavier, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 40 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- These towers are not Barad Dur and Isengard. Didn't know Reds was a codebreaker, did ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 40

'The Two Towers' or 'Kei Cracks the Code'

"Sally and Kira will insist on them as well, I'm sure." groaned Gustav, his head in his hands and Garner nodded glumly.

"Hot damn! It's gonna be just like old times! Too bad we ain't going along eh Anton!" chortled Don Poporo and the other three chiefs dove for the 'Galusol' and 'Hydroxylein' on the table.

"Who says you ain't going, Mr Popo? You don't think that I'd send all four of those baka (stupid or dumb) idiots to a potentially deadly destructive power source without somebody to supervise 'em, do you? All four of you chiefs are going with them to 'Ariadne'. Your 'covers' will be as 'technical advisors' to the scientific guys. However, since in the field anyway (ahem) she does outrank every single one of you-" said Vito.

"Don't say it sir. Please?" begged Garner.

"Marshall O'Halloran is mission commander Dr Kleinholdt is project leader. The rest of you are welcome to send your own representatives along to oversee your own interests if you wish but they go as 'observers'- and nothing else. Katie (Vito Galadriel was one of the very few people who could call O'Halloran 'Katie' and get away with it!) will be in charge of all security arrangements, day to day daily shipboard routines, meals, lodgings, in short everything except for the actual 'time sight' endeavours. You will be permitted to return everyone else aboard to 'Shimougou' first, however, the 'LA2' will afterwards take 'Klink' and the rest of the teams to 'Ariadne. Katie will stay behind until these blasted 'Solo/Alorien' peace talks conclude. She will then either fly herself, as I fully expect her to do or be flown out to 'Ariadne' to take command from her new temporary exec Colonel and Acting Brigadier Marlene Angel. Wing Commander Donovan is to be the ship's (Vito thought a moment) chief weapons officer. I do not repeat do not want her in command of anything except the weapons and I want the 'God Gun' prepped and ready for use at all times. If these 'Coruscant'/'Dune' peace efforts fall through we may well have to use it to stave off a full blown war. Suba Sawaguchi will be comm and transport officer. Anyone who wants to that they want or need can accompany them but the kids must stay behind. I am not sending children into a possible war zone, that certainly am not. Thanks for coming and hearing me out. All of you have your orders. Good luck, tomos watashi (my very good friends). Galadriel signing off." said Vito and he blanked his vidscreen.

There was a general 'groan wave' from the rest of the constituents. Anton glared icy daggers at Don.

"When the Fxxx are you ever going to learn to keep that big fat mouth of yours shut?" he grumbled.

"Why? Oro did I do?" complained Poporo who was feigning innocence.

"It really would be quite unfair not to inform these four ladies of our changes in plans, gentlemen. So- who is gonna tell 'em?" asked Rafe Donnelly.

"I'll tell Kome." volunteered Don immediately.

"I got Marlene." put in Gooley just as quickly.

"Donovan for me." yelped Garner after Andy had made his choice.

"So I lose eh? I get to tell- her." said a dejected Anton Wilhelm Gustav sadly.

At dinner later that evening the 'Unholy Four' were quite amiable and even Kei seemed to be in a jocular mood so Anton asked her if she'd care to shoot some pool after dinner. When she politely declined his offer he suggested a private conflab in the ready room to discuss her upcoming 'Academy' duties. Kei eagerly agreed thinking it would be the perfect method of telling him she wanted out of this Academy gig. Maybe she could weasel Anton into trying to talk a transfer for her out of Charles Garner.

She hit the ceiling and then some when he disclosed her actual upcoming 'duties at the Academy'!

"Ya want us to nursemaid a Fxxxing bunch of scientific goofballs and kooks? Oro (What) about Leia and the King of 'Rygiel's peace talks? (Anton merely stared into space) Shit! That's oro (what) I thought you'd say. So I follow the 'LA2' when these talks end huh? And the Vacuumhead's in charge until then? Nai? Mar? But she's only a colonel and the airhead outranks her! Acting Brigadier? OK but only if you're sure it's only temporary because if Blondie's really a star officer I can't very well make her the 'LA3's commander, can I? And Mar's heart is set on a ship of her own. None of the kiddies are coming along this time? Hooray! In that case, Willy- I'm in! OK if I use the 'Raphael' for my own personal transport? Great! Where's the new lab gonna be? 'Ariadne'? A battle moon? They're gonna use a 'supernova' for a frigging power source! Willy, are all of you guys off your rockers or is this just a heavy acid trip you're all on, man! Did ya forget that it was the 'Kronos' nova energy source experiments that started all this shit in the first place?! OK Willy. I'll hold their little hands and protect their little asses but if things get too Fxxxing dicey I'm pulling the plug on this mission and yanking their Kami shimatta (God damned) ivy league asses outta there! Ya got that, tomo (friend) mine? (Anton nodded wearily) OK, then the sooner we rid of these brats the better! Gene expects to make planetfall ashita (tomorrow) before 1000 hours (10AM). Anton, I ain't gonna tell anyone about this crap until we ditch the kids. Are gonna need to use the 'zero room' this time around? Nai (No)? That's good to hear because some of my more important crewmen re on the 'staying' list and I need 'em at their stations not cooling their heels belowdecks. Oh yeah- Willy, I should tell ya that I do intend to demand a transfer outta the Academy and back to active TC agent duty with your Unit 9 and the Vacuumhead will probably want to go back to Don's Unit 237 Unit too. Kome might opt to stay on at the Academy but if Mar's got a chance at her own starship command she sure as jigoku (Hell) won't! Just thought ya oughta know, pal. Now about that game of pool--" said the redhead.

Anton agreed and the two of them went back down to the rec room. Anton secretly wanted the 'Deadly Dynamic Duo' back- Kei with his Unit 9 and Yuri with Don Poporo's Unit 237, however he already knew that Charlie Garner and Andy Gooley wanted to keep 'em both at the Academy where they couldn't destroy anything else and get the 'G Twins' (Garner and Gooley) into any more hot water!

After the redhead had beaten him five games out of seven Anton had had enough of her for one night so he conceded the eighth game, said his good nights and went to bed.

Meanwhile Don had simply flat out 'ordered' Suba Kome Sawaguchi to remain aboard the 'LA2' when they returned to the Academy and the strawberry blonde had grudgingly agreed.

Marlene Angel took her pseudo promotion to Acting Brigadier with a yawn and agreed to run things until the Boss showed up. Andy Gooley had expected this which was why he had volunteered to break the bad news to the blonde navvie/pilot/commander.

Garner figured that Maureen (Yuri) would be an easy job as well which was why he'd picked the violet-maned minx vixen wing commander as his assignment. He was, alas, sadly mistaken!

"Oro (What)? You are demoting me down to weapons, sir? I am the ranking 3WA officer right behind the dodo ya know! I should be the interim commander, sir. So I guess Kiva will be running our 'Angel' until the Boss decides to show up? Nai (No)? Then who, sir? Who? Marlene Angel? Charlie, she's only just made Colonel! She's an Acting Brigadier? Only temporarily of course, sir? I guess it's OK then. After all she's been virtually running the whole darned ship all by herself for the last couple of years, sir. You do know that Kei has promised her command of the 'Angel 3', don't you, Charlie? (He nodded) Will she still get it- after this mission? (He nodded a second time) And you do know that the Boss and myself want to be field agent TCs again and get outta that darn Academy gig? Sir?" prompted Yuri and Charles Garner nodded again.

"Yes and I also know that you are not getting transferred. Neither one of you. (He held up a hand when Yuri yelled "Shit!") Sorry, my dear Maureen. I know that Don wants you back and that Anton really wants Deirdre back too but 'God almighty' hath spoken so there is an end to it. Uncle Vito wants the two of you to continue training our cadets at the Academy. It really is all your own faults, Maureen. If you and Deirdre were not such damned good instructors Lee Chan and Stan Gazelle (Anton's brother-in-law and the Angels' beach volleyball coach a few years back) would be stuck with running the place instead of you guys. Kome will be asked to stay on with you but just for the next semester. After that, however, she is slated to become Mar's exec on the 'LA3'. Until then her exec will be Lee Chan. If all goes well, in another year or so Lee and Stan will replace Deirdre and you at the Academy while she and you will become the commander and exec of a brand new elite unit we are soon to form. I cannot really tell you too much about it now but it will have its roots in these 'time sight' experiments." said Garner and Yuri nodded her head abstractedly.

"Uh huh. Yeah, the 'Avenging Angels', sir. Tell me this, Charlie. Will our first two new trainees be Annie Hathaway and Keitarou Riff?" she joked with a grin.

"Even I cannot hope to know what the future holds, however, there are more things twixt Heaven and Earth than are dreampt (dreamed?) of in your philosophy, my dear child. If there is nothing else (Yuri shook her head) then I bid you good night." said Charlie Garner and he polished off his gin and OJ before seeking his own bunk.

Yuri yawned a few times and then went up to her own quarters.

Kei had checked on her bridge crew and then gone down to the 'star room' for a quiet think before turning in.

"Am I to be like Edward Nolan (the man without a country) slated never to go home again or am I to take after the Master of the 'Flying Dutchman' (the ghost ship doomed to wander the seas forever and never is her crew nor her captain ever to set foot on dry land for all of eternity. Her Captain cursed a storm and said 'may we reach land tonight or may we never reach land again!' and he got his wish if you choose to believe in curses that is) doomed to wander these galactic oceans and cosmic seas for all eternity?" she mused aloud.

"So philosophical for one so young. Is there something troubling you, my dear Boss?" said a quiet voice behind her.

"Just wondering if I'm ever gonna get back home again and get to stay there for at least a little while, Doctor. I suppose you've heard all about 'Ariadne's Thread' and about those damned peace talks and oh Hell! Is there anything a Fxxxing time lord doesn't know? I doubt it. I'm so bloody sick and tired of running that Kami shimatta (God damned) Academy it's Fxxxing pitiful, dammit! Why can't I just be a frinnin' tro con with Willy's department again like I was before all this 'Kronos' crap got started? That's all I ever really wanted, Doc. Can ya look into your magic crystal ball and tell me oro (what) the Hell my future holds for me? Can ya do that, me boyo?" said a very glum redhead who was still staring out into the nothingness of space.

END of Ch 40. Ch 41 'The Gladys Solution' or 'Final Preparations' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	42. Chapter 41 'The Gladys Solution' or 'Fin

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'CC', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 41 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Gladys is like CC and well all jigoku's about to break loose tomos! Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 41

'The Gladys Solution' or 'Final Preparations'

Meanwhile aboard the 'Angel 2' all of the chiefs were likewise discussing the 'time sight' ops mission.

"Are you guys certain that Katie won't discover oro (what) the Hell we're up to this time?" asked a worried Andy Gooley.

Of course not, Andre! Mr Garner told us that only double red/grey vidcard holders and above have access to those databanks." replied a jovial 'Klink'. Three jiggers of 'Remus Rye' had mellowed out the esteemed NASA scientist.

"I told you she 'probably' would not find out, Doctor." corrected Charles Garner quietly.

"Oro (What) does that mean?" wondered Dr Sally Mimoru.

"It means that the Boss is more than likely reading 'der verboten files' as we speak, Sally." chuckled Don Poporo.

"And when she discovers that ya want her to use that big 'God Gun' to trigger a supernova thingy don't ya think she might get totally pissed off and tell ya all to go to Fxxxing--" shouted the blonde 'WOOHP' spygirl Clover.

"Clover! Watch your language, young lady!" Yelled Jerry Lewis as he, Clover, Sammy, Alex and Mandy fell out of the ceiling's air vent followed by 'Gladys' the 'WOOHP' gang's very own 'CC' type programming unit.

"Oro (What) the Sam Hell are you LA Valley freaks doing on this ship dammit?" demanded the new interim commander, Acting Brigadier Marlene Angel and the blonde was as mad as a 'Sherokian' hornet!

"Sorry about all this, chaps but we just didn't fancy being left behind again." apologized Jerry.

"Besides you aren' the the big boss honcho on this ship, Blondie! Miss O'Hallortan is!" yelled a defiant Clover with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah so we can do whatever we damned well please, lady!" added Mandy haughtily.

"Mandy! Clover! I really don't think that ya should be saying that kind of stuff to Auntie Marlene!" warned Alex.

"Ya sure got that right, kid. Revy! Neko! Toss their asses in the brig and we'll deal with 'em later!" fumed the blonde.

"Wait! Just a minute, please! Look, before you do anything stupid, Blondie you should really listen to what I've got to say- ma'am." said Sammy.

"You got five minutes, Reds so you'd better make this a really good story, my girl." replied the Acting Brigadier.

"Thank you, ma'am. 'Gladys' has run this 'God Gun' firing to start up a supernova scenario several--" began the redheaded spygirl.

"What! Have you idiots lost your bloomin' minds! You'll create a bloody black hole, that you will!" interjected her boss Jerry Lewis.

"Silence! Go on, Miss Sam!" roared Don Poporo.

"As I was saying 'Gladys' always reached the same end result. You will blow the nova clean through the Universe leaving a void in space which will then work exactly like Miroku's 'air void' or 'wind tunnel'. (A general hubbub started up) Calm down! She does have an alternate solution. Since the single common denominator in all of these continuum messes has been this starship, the 'Lovely Angel 2', if it were to be rammed straight through the nova and out of the other end of the Universe--" began Sammy.

"It would surely reverse the vortice's effects and return everything back to normal!" chorused Sally and Kira excitedly.

"It WILL work! I just know it will! Of course we'll have to completely seal off the level where this damned 'God Gun' is housed so it can be shielded from the Barrion's iconoclastic 'S' rays and the warp speed must remain constant at say fifteen Warp, right Kira? And then it wouldn't be such a bad idea to keep our particle beam shields raised and surround the vessel with a Level 12 force beam barrier and--"

Sally chattered happily away completely oblivious to anyone else until--

"Time! Ladies! Time! Time out here! I er we totally agree with your suggestion, however, you forgot about setting the 'time sights' first. That is neither here nor there though. Oro (What) I was getting at was this. Who's gonna tell that firebrand Hellcat Demonic Harpie that we're gonna ram a supernova headon?" asked 'Klink' from his corner seat.

"You baka (crazy, dumb, stupid, idiotic) morons are gonn do oro (what)! Are ya all Fxxxing nuts! You'll fry the damned bloddy ship, MY damned bloody ship! Yeah, that's right, kiddies! I have heard all about 'Kronos' being our power source again! Just like it was a century ago when poor Keisie got blamed for screwing up the whole cosmos! That was all your fault, 'Q'- well your Fxxxing ncestour's anyway! Now ya wanna play Sink the frigging Bismarck with my 'Angel'? No way in the kyuu jigokus (nine Hells) of Dante's Inferno are you lunatics gonna do that! Don't forget who the Hell's in charge around here and it sure as Fxxx ain't you, Baldy! The final decision is mine to make, mine and mine alone, me boyos! By supreme command of God almighty himself!" shouted the Boss Marshall holding aloft her double red/grey/green/white holo vid card ID.

"Holy shit! A double red/grey/green/white card! Katie's got a higher security clearance than me and I'm a Territorial Sector Chief, dammit all?" yelped Charles Augustus Garner angrily.

"Indeed she does, ladies and gentlemen. However, in this case I am afraid that I must overrule that authority, my dear Keirran. I really and truly must defer to Dr Sally and Miss Kira this time. After all they did design the 'time sight' and then built working models of the devices so they must be permitted to run this new scenario of Miss Sam's on the holodecks with Miss Sam and 'Gladys's assitance of course. If all goes well I will authorize the use of the 'LA2' like a 'spiral drill press' (guess oro (what) anime that's from?) to ram the nova headon thus creating a contained supernova. I just know that our Deirdre will not refuse a direct order from me and all of you folks know that I will not issue such an order unless I am fully convinced that this will work and so does Deirdre. Time 'is' running out on these endeavours and I now see by your chronos here that there is less than a solar week remaining to us. (Everyone stared at 'God' like he had lost his marbles) Yes, I know that you only left home base today so you think that the time now is only 2200 hours, ten o'clock of that same evening. In fact, however, you have been travelling forwards in time ever since you left home this morning or rather yesterday morning. You can thank these 'time sights' for that. They exist in and out of dimension, space and time itself. The 'Castelein' of 'Gallifrey' (he's like the Secretary of Stae on old Terra) just reminded me of this 'time sight' quirk. If you reach 'Ariadne' ashita (tomorrow) morning as we think you will- by then you will have five days remaining until the 'Karastan' nova arrives. Each day thereafter will pass as two until the final day when time should resume its normal pace. So the sooner you begin testing this blasted theory, the better. I will expect a detailed report on this as soon as possible, Dr Mimoru. Marshall, leave Brigadier Angel in charge for now while you go to either your office or your quarters. Subaltern Sawaguchi will then relay this comm call to you at whichever place you decide to go and I'll talk to you there, my dear Katie. Good luck to all of you, my tomos (good friends). Galadriel out." said 'God almighty' of the 'UG' and the 3WA as the vidscreens all went blank.

"You heard 'God', Brigadier. You have the comm. Suba Sawaguchi? Route this relay down to my quarters stat. Looks like you two just got promoted. 'God' did not say 'Acting' now did he? You have your shimatta (damned) orders so carry on. Ja mata (See you later)." said the redhead.

"I say Madam Boss. Oro (what) about us? The ladies and myself?" asked Jerry worriedly.

"That's up to the Brigadier, not me, boyo." replied Kei and she boarded the lift. Jerry, Sammy, Alex, Mandy and Clover looked anxiously at Mar.

"Revy, put the 'stowaways' in with the King Arthur crowd." chortled Mar and of course she meant Ivanhoe's group.

Kei 'morphed' into her 3WA winter uniform and battle armour on the way down to her quarters. Kome had switched Mr Galadriel's relay call to Kei's vidscreen and his smiling face zapped into focus when the redhead activated her controls.

"OK God. I'm here. This suite's soundproofed and we are on a secure line. Oro (What) the Hell's so all fired important that we couldn't let those science lap doggies listen in?" she demanded and fired up a cheroot.

"I see that you have opted for battle togs, love. Good. (He sighed) I already know oro (what) Dr Sally and Miss Gordon's tests will show so as of now Operation 'Penetrate' is a go for launch as NASA would say. No arguments, Deirdre." said 'Uncle Vito' Galadriel. Kei blew a smoke ring and sipped her doctored java.

"Fine with me, tomo (friend). I trust your judgment completely, sir. Who's my pilot gonna be? Starwind?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Nai (No), not him. We need the best hot damned pilot we got for this run and that'd be you, kiddo." replied the 3WA Commander-in-Chief. Kei's booted feet slipped off the coffee table and hit the deck- hard.

"Me? I ain't piloted this massive monstrosity since Kami (God) knows when, 'God'! Wouldn't Mar Angel be a better choice, sir?" she suggested.

"For a general flight, yes but not for the kind of tricky and intricate maneuvering this job calls for, my dear. I saw how you negotiated those hairpin turns and jackknife curves in 'Bison Fields' while Gene and Solo were both laid up. Superb! I ain't (Looks like 'God's picking up Kei's lingo eh?) seen flying like that since Zack Zero was a young cadet! No doubt about it, gal! You're the goods and no mistake dammit! Save your breath, Marshall Katie. You 'are' piloting the 'LA2' into and through that 'Karastan Nova' in three more days so get some practice in on the holodecks. Good luck, love. Galadriel out." he said and signed off.

Kei used her booted toe to blank her vidscreen and sighed heavily.

"Once more into the breach, tomos watashi (my dear friends), once more." she intoned ruefully misquoting Doctor Six's fave Terran bard- Willie Shakespeare.

"It works! It works! It works! Dr 'Klink'! Dr Sally! It works!" cried Kira Gordon gleefully clapping her hands.

"Yes, my child. Yet again this simulation has concluded successfully. Perhaps just one more time at 17.872 Warp, Miss Sally? Just to be totally ('Klink's been around the 'WOOHP' spies and the LA Valley girl too long eh?) and absolutely certain?" pleaded 'Klink' and Sally nodded in agreement.

"Definitely, Doctor K if you wish to, sir. Captain Starwind? Please take us through that nova once more and please keep to exact same course and warp speed as before. Thank you, sir." said Sally politely and Gene grinned.

"Oro (What)evr ya say, Blondie. You're the boss. When the time comes for the real thing, who's gonna be pilotin' this thing? I sure as Hell ain't gonna be doing it. I'm daring and reckless but I ain't crazy, Doc!" replied Gene Starwind.

"That's OK me old boyo. You won't have to because I'll be in the pilot's seat, guys." boomed Kei O'Halloran's voice through their comlinks. "You folks about done with those tests yet?" she added.

"Yes, Marshall. We are all finished. You'll have to keep to our pre-patterned course and go through 'Karastan Nova' at exactly 17.872 Warp but it will work, Boss, that it most definitely will!" cried the excited scientific leader. Sally Mimoru was frowning at them both.

"If this 'God almighty' of yours gives us the go ahead that is." added Sally.

"He will, ma'am, won't he? He's just gotta, man! He's just gotta!" yelped Kira Gordon acting like a kid on a chocolate and sugar high.

"He already has. Operation 'Penetrate' is, to paraphrase NASA, a 'go for launch' and the nova's due here in twelve more hours. This is the final day of the grace period so time is relative (actual or real) once more. It's almost 1700 (5 PM) and that's chow time so have all hands gather in the rec room after dinner at say 1900 (7 PM) hours. Then I'll deliver our final briefing. Well done. All of you, guys and gals both. We couldn't have gotten this damned far without ya. Domo arigatou (Thank you very much) and I'll see ya at chow. Kei out." trilled the redheaded Amazon.

Along with a simply fantabulous spread for dinner the Boss had had Zoe and Nami (who'd been shanghaied as a chef's helper) serve 'Korbel's champagne to all hands except the underaged ones like young Kira Gordon who got bubbly sparkling (non-alcoholic) grape juice to toast their achievement which would culminate in ultimate victory in only a few more short hours-- hopefully.

"So 5 AM I mean 0500 hours is zero hour, Boss?" asked 'God almighty' after Kei had relayed a call to him from her ready room 'office'. Kei nodded and poured out a tumbler of 'Old Bushmills' Irish whiskey for herself.

"Make that your last one of those until this mission is completely over and that means when you touch down on 'Shimougou', Marshall. Get a good night's sleep as well, girl. I want you alert, bright-aizued (eyed) and bushy-tailed in the morning. Who's on your flight crew for this run?" asked Galadriel. Kei blew a smoke ring and sipped her 'Golden Elixir of Heaven' before answering him.

"Yuri's my co-pilot. Mar's my navvie. Kome is too exhausted so Zoe's gonna be my comm officer. Rally's my scanning officer. Revy Roberts and Neko Olson are my gunners and Nat Edwards is my weapons officer. ('God' nodded his approval) Everyone else aboard including 'Klink' and his crackpot kooks will be aboard shuttles down in the bays. If I decide to abort the mission or something goes wrong up here I'm telling my shuttle pilots to lift off and head for 'Kalufrax' or 'Minerva' like all the demons of Hell were on their asses! Understand now. This will be solely at my discretion, 'Uncle Vito'. It will be my decision to make, sir, mine and mine alone. This matter is not open to debate, 'God'. If you refuse to agree to this get yourself another Fxxxing air jockey to fly the mission for ya! I don't mind taking a risk myself but I'll be damned if I'll risk the lives of everyone else aboard, sir! Take it or leave it, me old boyo!" said Kei with finality.

"Oro (What) about your flight crew, Deirdre?" asked her supreme commander.

"We have a dozen lifepods in the nav room. The flight crew will have plenty of time to get to a pod and launch themselves. Mugghi will put Nammo and herself into one at my command and get off this ship. If there's time, I'll follow. If not-- well I did swear the 'Galactic Oath', sir, didn't I? I am fully prepared to give up my life if it will save this Universe, 'God'. But hey man! Who says it's ever gonna even come down to such a melancholy scenario eh? However, like I said before- if ya don't let me do this thing my way then get somebody else, 'Uncle Vito'." replied the Boss defiantly and she drained her tumbler in one long pull. Then she tossed the empty glass down the recycle chute.

"Remember my dear Katie, no more booze until after this mission concludes on 'Shimougou'. That final decision will be yours to make, my dear child. Yours and yours alone. Relay me afterwards please. Good luck and TTFN (Ta ta for now), Love. Galadriel out." he said and blanked his vidscreens. Kei blanked hers and carried her almost full fifth of liquor into the kitchenette where she stowed it away in a cabinet. Her wrist chromo read 1845 (6:45 PM).

"Briefing time." she thought and debated changing out of her battle gear and into a proper uniform or sweats or civvies.

"Aw, the Hell with it. This is oro (what) the Hell I'll be wearing when I pilot this puppy ashita (tomorrow) so it's good enough for a shimatta (damned) old pep rally." she mused aloud and began her slow seven flight walk down the gantryway stairs to the rec room. The Red Marshall Boss Lady needed time to think.

"Shit! No booze until the mission's over and 'God' made it clear that meant back home on 'Shimougou' at the frigging Academy! Sure I can have 'Nocohol Synthenol' (a non-alcoholic liquor-like liquid) but even if it does taste like booze that crap just ain't the same as real Irish whiskey! Dammit! That means no champagne to toast our success tomorrow either! That 'G Boys' gang (Garner, Gooley, Galadriel, Gustav and Poporo) are gonna owe me a big one this time, a really damned big one! Don ain't really part of the 'G Gang' but he's achief so he'll have to ante up too! Shit! I can already hear the grumblings when the science loonies heard that all of 'em were gonna have to cool their heels aboard the shuttles while I pilot 'em into a supernova! Those scientific lunatics are gonna be really pissed off at me! Screw 'em! This crap is all their fault anyway! Imagine! Trying to extract energy from a frigging exploding star just as it goes into supernova! Serves 'em right that they ain't gonna get to witness the birth of a supernova up close and at first hand! As if I give a Fxxxing good Kami shimatta (God damned) oro (what) they think of me dammit! Crap! There's the rec room ahead. Buck up, me girl and simply lay down the law to 'em! Don't forget who's in command here!" she thought as she shoved the portals open and strode into a madhouse which all of a sudden got as 'quiet as a quasar on qualudes' (Ka-Mi! Oro (What) a metaphor eh? Or is that a simile?)

"Marshall in the room! Ten-Hut!" roared Mr Popo and all hands snapped to attention and saluted the young starship commander. Kei managed a wan smile.

"As you were. You folks already know oro (what) we are gonna be doing tomorrow so I ain't gonna bore ya with all the details again. With the exception of my flight crew every single one of you aboard will report to one of our shuttles before 0500 (5 AM) which is zero hour. In the unlikely event that I abort the mission or we encounter a snag I will order the shuttle pilots to lift off immediately and head for 'Kalufrax' or 'Minerva' and await my further orders. (Captain Nerese raised a gloved hand) Yes Kiva, that will include the 'Coriander' as well. My flight crew will abandon ship using the lifepods in the nav room. If I can I will follow them. If not-- Hell and damnation! There just ain't gonna matter because nothing is gonna go wrong with this mission- definitely! The decision, however, will be mine and mine alone as mission commander per 'God almighty' himself. ('Klink' stodd up to wring his hands and protest) Nai (No), Doctor K. We will not be discussing this damned matter any further, thank you very much, sir. All of you will be on transports and shuttles belowdecks in the bays. Now here is my flight crew roster. (All Hell broke loose after Kei had read off the names of the lucky (or unlucky?) seven who would maybe get to see a supernova firsthand and up close!) Any questions? (Everyone started yelling and screaming at once) Well just save 'em until we get home. Dismissed!" growled Kei and she walked out of the room up the gantryway stairs to her own quarters on three.

"Who's piloting the shuttles and transports and who's going on which ones, Commander Donovan?" asked Sally.

"Oro (What) the Hell are ya asking me for? Brigadier Angel's in command, I ain't." grumbled Yuri.

"Brigadier Angel? Ma'am? Who is going with whom on the transports and who's piloting what?" asked Sally when she had reached the nav room.

"Huh? How should I know dammit? Ask the transports officer. Suba Sawaguchi. Kome!! Get a transport passengers' manifest uploaded to everyone's PDO stat. Use the same pilots a sbefore if ya can. Assign 'em for the surface crafts, skysleds, skycycles and stuff. Better leave a four man skysled for Nammo, Reds and Mugghi because I doubt if our 'fearless leader' knows how to use a Fxxxing lifepod. Nyssa! Where are my nova trajectory charts? Zoe! I need a current weather report! You're in the way up here, Doc so go help Kome with those lists. Vincent! Any sign of our anomaly yet? Nai (No)? OK but let me know just as soon as ya spot it. Somebody find the damned gun crew! Where's Yuri? Christ! Kei would pick now to practice playing Luke Skywalker on the holodecks, wouldn't she? Kira! Bring us some java chop chop and then get yourself below to the bays please! Any of you star wizards know how much time we're gonna have to outrun this supernova's super shockwave after we punch through it? Where is that 'Gallifreyan' mad hatter? Sally! If ya see Doc Six send his ass up here willya! Engineering!--" yelled Marlene Angel.

Seeing all the chaos on the bridge Sally grabbed Kira as she finished steering the big antigrav trolley laden with java and goodies into the nav room. Finding Kome in the transporter room on seven Sally relayed Mar's orders to her. Kome immediately shanghaied poor Sally, Kira, Peri and Kagome to help her compose the transport manifests and upload them to every PDO aboard.

While bedlam was running rampant everywhere else the redhead was blissfully running holodeck simulations one floor below the command deck on eight.

Legato, Light, Ryuuk and Ichigo were placing 'pattern enhancers' up and down the length of Deck Six so the 'God Gun' would be shielded behind an energy field barrier. Since the gun ran the length and breadth of the entire ship Deck Six was close to half a mile long and a quarter of a mile wide and it was slow going until Blue ordered Ivanhoe's gang and InuYasha's mob to help them out.

Jon Harlock and his niece Emma 'Queen' Emeraldas had been sent to 'locate' pilots for 'every frigging thing that moved on this shimatta (damned) ship!' by Suba Kome Sawaguchi. She knew that nobody would dare say 'nai' ('no') to either of those pirates!

"Blue's piloting the 'Raphael'. KR's got the 'Donnatella'. Gene has the 'Leonardo'. Jimbo Hawking's got the 'Michaelangelo'. Trace Edwards is commanding the 'Outlaw Star' and you'll have the 'Botany Bay 2' while I'll have my own 'Emerald Queen'. Han will pilot his 'Flying Falcon' and Faye, Spike and Jett got shuttles of their own ('Redtail', 'Swordfish II' and 'Hammerhead' respectively) and Kiva's got her 'Coriander'. Each of the chief's manning a skysled or some other surface craft and that's it, Uncle Jon. Any junk we got no pilots for will just have to go on a shuttle. Reds wants these bays stripped clean of transports, however, Blondie (Marlene) told me to leave a four man skysled for Reds, Mugghi and Nammo. Christ Almighty! I just thought. Is everyone outta the 'zero room'? Better trill that time jockey, Uncle just to make sure. Guess we'd better start loading up our ships and gathering in our crews and passengers eh?" shouted Emma and big Jon Harlock nodded.

"Zero room's empty, Love. Checked it myself and sealed it last night. See ya later, Emmy." replied her uncle. Then they both raced for their own ships in the bays.

At midnight the 'LA2' was still bustling with activity when Kei arrived to check on her bridge crew before grabbing some sleep. Leaving Mugghi and Nammo on bridge duty she sent Mar and the others to bed. Kei soon followed suit, however, before she did she keyed her PA system's mike.

"Attention all hands! It is now midnight and that means five hours to zero hour. Five hours until Operation 'Penetrate'. Better grab some sleep and remember that witht he exception of the bridge and engineering crews every other person or thing aboard will remain aboard a craft in the docking bays belowdecks. Sorry 'Klink' and tomos (friends) but I have changed my mind. At 0500 (5 AM- zero hour) the pilots will lift off with every single transport and head for 'Minerva'. If the nova follows you make a run for 'Kalufrax' and we'll meet up later. At 0537 (5:37 AM) my flight crew and myself will ram the 'LA2' right down that nova's throat and then through it which should cause a supernova. We continue until we reach the opposite end of the Universe. If all goes well we will rendezvous with ya later and if not-- Dammit to frigging Hell! There ain't gonna be no more 'if nots' Kami shimatta ni jigoku (God dammit to Hell)! Now get some rest. Kei out." she growled and hit the sack.

Accordingly at 0500 (5 AM) Blue led the space convoy towards 'Minerva' and it looked like a scene right outta that ancient Terran TV show 'Battlestar Galactica'- the Lorne Greene version of course not the 21st Century remake of it. Blue's 'Raphael' was followed by the 'leonardo' and the 'Michaelangelo'. Then came the 'USS Coriander', the starships, the skysleds and the smaller transports. Lastly came the 'Outlaw Star', the 'Flying Falcon', the 'Botany Bay 2', the 'Emerald Queen', the 'Redtail', the 'Hammerhead' and the 'Swordfish II'. The skycycles and other open air surface craft were stowed away on the ships and shuttles since none of them were suitable for deep space treks. Bringing up the rear of this motley ragtag vanguard force was the 'Donnatella' piloted by the Angels' proud godson Keitarou 'KR' Riff with Annie Hathaway beside him as co-pilot.

Their task was to keep wary aizu (eyes) out for trouble coming from behind them like oh say a runaway starship or a supernova shockwave blast following them!

END of Ch 41. Ch 42 'The Queen of Supernovas' or 'The Guardians Explain' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	43. Chapter 42 'The Queen of Supernovas' or

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Kira Honey, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 42 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- A play on the Queen of Haka Sutra in GTO and Whitey and Black got some 'splaining to do! Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 42

'The Queen of Supernovas' or 'The Guardians Explain'

Aboard the 'Paphael' Blue (Legato Bluesummers) trilled to Chief Gustav.

"Sir, I believe that a few lightyears is enough distance for now, don't you? What say we stop here and hover while we ait--" trilled the tall BetaZoid captain.

"Nai (No), we don not stop until we reach 'Minerva', Captain. That is our rendezvous point. Understood?" trilled Anton and Blue trilled a roger willco back to him.

So on they flew while their comrades' destiny drew ever nearer and nearer. Meanwhile aboard the 'LA2'--

"Thar she blows, Boss. Nor' Northwest on a 351.96 heading at nine o'clock. See it? That's our nova, folks. By the way, who's down in Engineering, Boss?" trilled Rally 'Cat' Vincent the scanning officer.

"Just 'Dynamo' and Cyborg as far as I know, 'Cat'." growled a perturbed Yuri Donovan.

"Balackfire's down there with 'em too." supplied Marlene Angel.

"Zoe! Get in here and help Nat, Flaysie and Caggie on these guns! I want you on one photon cannon and Caggie on the other one. When I tell ya to, fire 'em in front of us about 300,000 kilos- one to port and one to starboard. Set their proximity fuses so they'll blow when they hit the back end of this nova. 'Cat's gonna feed ya the coordinates. As soon as ya fire 'em, I want all of ya to get to a lifepod and launch it and you towards 'Minerva' and that means everyone, Vacuumhead! You guys hear that down in Engineering? 'Dynamo'? Cy? Blackfire? Get your ass up here to a lifepod or use one down there if ya can find 'em and launch on my order! Got it?" trilled the Boss.

"Yeah. We got it, Boss but oro (what) about you, Furball (Mugghi) and R2D2 (Nammo)? Oro (What) happens if you can't get to a lifepod in time? Oro (What) then Reds?" trilled Brigadier Mar.

"No sweat, kid. Jon left us a nice skysled down in the bays if we need it. I don't think we're gonna be needing it or a pod but ya never can tell, Brigadier Angel. We appreciate your concern, Mar but you are still leaving after these photons go, girl!" trilled the redhead.

"Good luck, you dimwitted dipstick and if you die on me, I'm gonna kill you, girl!" yelled Yuri and she released the steering controls to Kei who wrestled the gargantuan starship back to port and took dead aim at the cyclone that was howling through the nova's central core.

"Straight on till morning, eh?" she chuckled and twisted the craft almost sideways to the deafening maelstrom. She carefully yawed the ship back to centre and--

"Now dammit! Fire! (Both Zoe and Cagalli complied) Dammit to Hell, Caggie! That shot was full centimeter off target! Zoe! Good shot! That's your cue to skidoo, gang! Go! See ya on 'Minerva'! To the pods- stat!" roared Kei while she and Mugghi clawed their way through the nova's tornadolike winds until--

"Good luck, Reds. We've all launched and I'm the last one to go. See ya soon, Boss. Don't keep us waiting." trilled the commander-to-be of the 'LA3' and she jettisoned herself into deep space. Behind her the photons exploded and a huge backdraft fireball began in the core of the now supernova causing a tsunami (tidal wave) of roaring winds and flames. This whirlpool of destruction violently shook and then shoved the 'LA2' bacwards- back towards the spot where they had first entered the nova a few short minutes ago only now it was a fullblown supernova!

"As soon as we get outta this damned star trap, Furball, do a complete 180 about face and peel rubber after the others. Open her up and don't spare the hyperdrives, Mugghi because Nammo just predicted that the mother of all shockwaves is gonna be right on our asses so don't stop until we hit 'Minerva' and-- Christ Almighty! There's its maw (huge opening)! Take us home, Furball!" yelled Kei strapping herself and Nammo into a gunner's seat while Mugghi strapped herself into the pilot's seat.

The great white neko (cat) spun wildly, yawed back to starboard and then rocketed after KR's shuttle. Kei was hanging onto Nammo with both hands like all the demons of the nine Hells of Dante's Inferno were trying to yank him out of the redhead's strong arms. Finally with KR's 'Donnatella' shuttlecraft in sight and the supernova's shockwave fireball blast comfortably in their wake and at least ten lightyears behind them Mugghi eased back on the thrusters until their speed dropped back down to a manageable Subwarp eight and the Boss was able to relax.

Mugghi meowed a message to Blue who was just touching down on 'Minerva' with the 'Raphael' at that same exact moment.

"Yeah, I read ya loud and clear, Furball. The pods have already launched. OK then we'll just try and beam 'em all up into the shuttles. Yeah, I'll keep ya posted, pal. Blue out." trilled Bluesummers.

"Hey Anton! Get over to the beaming bays and standby with a team to beam up the Boss Lady's flight and engineering crews. Don (Poporo), start scanning for those pods. Nine of 'em just launched. The 'LA2' is following the 'Donnie' here to 'Minerva' so it looks like the fun's over for now, gang." he trilled.

"All over, Blue? Then how come we ain't lost anybody yet?" trilled Emma Emeraldas from the bridge of her 'Emerald Queen' starship.

"Hey! That's right, Poppet! I still got me a full contingent too now ya come to be a-mentionin' it. Anybody lose anybody, me hearties?" trilled her uncle, Jonathan Harlock from his 'Botany Bay 2' cruiser vessel.

When all of the other starcrafts replied in the negative Anton Wilhelm Gustav suggested a 'pwwow' after they all rendezvoused on 'Minerva' and the proposal was eagerly accepted by all the commanders.

"And we must be sure to ask 'God almighty' (Vito Galadriel) to join us as well. He's got some 'splaining (explaining a la Ricky Ricardo) to do, dammit! This mission was all his bright idea, wasn't it?" grumbled Dr Wolf von Bork.

"And our two 'Guardians' need to be in on this 'think tank', my tomos." said Doctor Six who was travelling with his TARDIS aboard Gene's 'Outlaw Star' and he helped himself to another chocolate biscotti. The foppish 'Gallifreyan' was having tea with Molly Callahan and Dominique the Cyclops in Starwind's wardroom.

"Are you sure you'll be finished stuffing yourself by then?" demanded a nettled Doctor 2 who was ferrying the 'Black Guardian' back to 'Minerva'.

"Yes, old boy. By all means do save some for us." added a grinning Doctor 4 who was giving the 'White Guardian' a lift.

The 'High Council of Gallifrey' and the 'Galactic Command' chiefs had decided that the two 'Universal Guardians' had best be on hand so they had sent the two time lords to pick them up and deliver them both to 'Minerva' so they could explain a few things about this latest fiasco of theirs.

By the following morning the remaining members of the 'flotilla' had made planetfall and touched down on 'Minerva's surface. The 'Lovely Angel 2' arrived at 1130 hours (11:30 AM) and all of the shuttles and most of the larger ships redocked inside her bays.

"Since it's almost chowtime we will convene in the rec room after lunch. Mugghi and Nammo are on bridge watch, however, the rest of ya will attend our shindig here at 1400 hours. That mens two o'clock, folks. There will be 'no' exceptions. Questions?" growled a very tired and quite frustrated not to mention angry redhead.

"The grinning fool (Doctor 4) and the little fellow (Doctor 2), Boss? They have the 'Guardians' aboard their TARDISes. Aren't we going to wait for them?" asked Doctor Six.

"They're right behind us, Doc. See? (Kei pointed a gloved thumb over her shoulder. She was seated at the rec room's bar and the two aoishi (blue) 'police boxes' were just materializing beside the bar area) Anything else? (No replies) Did we lose anybody? (Blue shook his head sadly) Not one solirary soul? Nobody at all? Christ! I just risked a state-of-the-arts starship not to mention Nammo's, mine, Mugghi's and my entire flight and engineering crews' lives playing 'chicken' with a supernova- and for oro (what)?! Nothing? Those two Fxxxing bubble-brained baka (stupid or dumb) idiotic moronic imbeciles had better have some answers or I will personally plaster the bulkheads with their Kami shimatta (God damned) asses!" yelled the redhead, her green aizu (eyes) flashing emerald fire.

END of Ch 42. Ch 43 'Hyuga Transfusion' or 'Shadow in the Bays' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	44. Chapter 43 'Hyuga Transfusion' or 'Shado

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Makoto Honey, it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 43 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? Does Zoe really know Kagome's 'Sit Boy!' command? A hint re the titles- Transfusions ain't always blood and this 'shadow' is helpful to the gang. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 43

'Hyuga Transfusion' or 'Shadow In the Bays'

"OW! Shit!! Dammit wench! That 's' word should only work on me if Kagome says it! So how is it that you can do it too, bitch?" howled InuYasha.

"Just alchemy, Doggie Boy and watch your mouth, pal. I simply transmuted the deck under your feet into ice. Like Ed Elric our fullmetal alchemist I don't need to draw circles either. That was merely a warning. Leave my girls alone or else! Enjoy your lunch. See ya at 1400." said Zoe Morton who was a 12th level alchemist in her own right.

"I did try to warn you about her, InuYasha. I sensed her spiritual pressure while she was walking over here to us." said Rukia Kutschski the soul reaper.

"I didn't do nothin' to her kids, dammit all! He did!" yelped the hanyou who was pointing at Mordor.

"But I was polite, my tomo (friend) while you were not." explained Mordor the sorcerer. Zoe suddenly spun on her heels and did an about face.

"Oh that's right, Mr Mordor. It was you who made my little Mako cry, wasn't it? Freeze, sorcerer!" she cried and clapped a hand to the mage's shoulder. The amazed sorcerer found that he could not move a muscle!

"Don't do anything like that to Mako or any of my girls again, dammit! That paralysis spell should wear off by 1400. Didn't know I was a magess as well as an alchemist, did you? If I hear another peep outta anyone at this blasted table I will freeze the lot of you until the Boss's meeting. Now eat your lunches and shut the Fxxx up! Ja ne and ja mata (See you later. Zoe used both forms of address since the table was a mixed company of both men and women)." she added and then strolled back to her galley.

"Fingal! Can you break this blasted spell? Kikyo? Naraku? Sesshomaru? Miroku? Anybody?" asked Mordor through clenched teeth.

"Sorry old boy but since that spell of heres is alchemy and not magic we can do nothing." apologized Fingal the 'White Druid' who was Mordor's opposite number and a mage himself. Mordor scowled at him.

"She just told us she was a magess so it is magic, you old fool!" he yelled angrily. Ed and Al's alchemy teacher began to laugh.

"No mage, magess nor even a magician like Louie (the Rune Soldier) can perform alchemy, my dear Mr Mordor. And one alchemist can never break another alchemist's spell so I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait until it wears off you, me old boyo." chuckled Izumi.

"I am certainly glad that she is not mad at me, that I truly am." said Lord Falco. The knight captain of the royal guard felt a tug at his trouser cuff and glanced down.

"Is she gone yet, Falco?" demanded a squeaky voice coming from under the table.

"Yes, Your Highness. She has departed from us." replied the captain of the guard.

"Yeah so ya can c'mon out now, ya little crybaby." said the big inu hanyou. Prince John crawled out and back up onto his chair.

"Kouga! You naughty lil wolfie. Is that your paw on my leg?" giggled Ayame the wolf youkai maiden.

"Huh?" replied Kouga and both of his paws were around a huge mutton chop.

"So if it's not you then who--" began Ayame and Miroku the monk held up both hands.

"It sure ain't the pervert this time." said Sango the demon slayer girl.

"Then who the Hell is it?" cried Ayame and she jumped up as a huge green serpent slithered off her lap and onto the deck. Neji was walking past and picked it up. He grinned.

"Relax, Wolf Girl. It's only Orochimaru although how he got outta the galley and all the way over here is beyond me." he said and chucked the monstrous snake down athe nearest recycle chute.

Kakashi Sensei put down his little book and frowned at him. "Orochimaru? And you just let him go? Where does that damned thing come out?" he asked.

"Rally said the recycle generator unit on the main level just below this deck. Beside the docking bays." replied Rebecca. Kakashi was already long gone when Ichigo and Rukia 'flash stepped' downstairs to the bays. Kagome was up and racing for the lift.

"Security team to the main level docking bays stat! Orochimaru is trying to escape! That half masked Ninja freak and those two soul grabbers just took off after him. We'll meet ya down there. Kagome out." she trilled. "Let's go, gang! Get up InuYasha! C'mon Ivy!" she yelled back over her shoulder. Meanwhile one deck down beside the bays--

"Now ya gone and done it, girl! Everybody thinks that Orochimaru's loose! Why'd I let you talk me into this fiasco?" complained Neji Hyuga as he was pulling a grimy Ten Ten out of the recycle chute on the ship's main deck.

"That was fun, Neji! A simple substitution jutsu and they all fell for it, man! Seriously though- I did sense something strange down here a little while ago but now it seems to be gone. That's why I needed you. Use your 'Bayakugan Aizu (Eyes)' and tell me who or oro (what) is down here with us." said Ten Ten worriedly. A few minutes later after careful gazing Neji did notice a fom in the shadows. Nai (No), not 'in' the shadows. This thing seemed to be a part of the shadows!

"Kami (God) help us all, Ten Ten! It's a shadowy thing and it seems to be wedged between this time/space dimension and another one! The poor creature is trapped and it's oro's (what's) blocking our blasted continuum's portal! That's why we haven't been able to leave this place and time era! That's probably why none of the others have gone home either! Take the lift up to Surface Seven and get some of those 'pattern enhancer' column thingys! And tell the Boss Lady to get us some help down here pronto! Maybe we can beam this dude through or back or something. Tell those three time monkeys (the Doctors) that he says he is a 'Silurian' from 'Elzana Six' and his name is 'Geg' something. 'Geg Duraghan', yeah, that's it- 'Geg Duraghan'! Hurry up, Lovey! This portal is really crushing him! Go!" ordered Neji who was attempting to use his jutsu to to force the portal's energy away from Geg's slimy body. The 'thing' spoke in a guttural tone which was very faint. Neji had to strain to hear him.

"I am a scientist and I was certain I had found a stable method of travelling through the space/time continnum, young sir. However, when my body was about halfway through the portal it began to close and I became wedge in it- half of me in this space/time era and my other half in my own time era on my own world within my own dimension. Thank you for trying to assist me, boy. This pain is excruciating, young Neji Hyuga. I can see only shadows which is how you must view myself as well but I sense that you are a young male Ninja of the Hyuga Clan and that your name is Neji. Am I right, my lad?" asked the Silurian scientist and Neji nodded.

"Yes, you are quite correct, sir. Do not try to talk. Save your strength. Help is on the way, sir. Just hold on." replied the Ninja boy. Meanwhile Ten Ten had gone to Surface Nine not Surface Seven as Neji had instructed her. She had gone to the commander on the bridge.

"Exactly where did you say this guy is that you and Neji found, Ten Ten?" asked Marlene Angel and the Ninja girl fidgeted and began to toy with her 'kanai' (a stone dagger).

"The Brigadier asked you a question, girl! Answer her!" yelled Kome Sawaguchi.

"I-I don't really know, ma'am. I sensed a presence down there but only Neji can actually 'see' the dude. Hinata can too I guess since they're both of the 'Hyuga' clan. They're siblings so both of 'em got those 'Bayakugan Aizu' I mean eyes. That's an ability to see things that other people cannot see. Dammit, ma'am! Just grab some thingys called 'pattern enhancers' and follow me!" cried Ten Ten, stamping her foot on the deck.

"Neji said to bring a security team along too, ma'am." she added quietly.

"It will not work, my lad. You do realize that, do you not? (Neji didn't bother answering Geg) Sealing this portal of yours, young Neji, will not close up the rifts in your space/time continuum. To accomplish that feat, you must use 'anti matter." said Geg Duraghan who was writhing in pain and agony while the 'portal' continued to squeeze shut despite the young Ninja boy's attempts to create a stable 'chakra or chi energy field' around the Silurian scientist.

Finally Kouga and InuYasha led a security team into the corridor. Following Neji's instructions they began placing 'pattern enhancers' around an area of empty space.

"Ya sure he's got both oars in the water, Ten Ten? There ain't nothing there!" whispered Kome.

"Neji has a special visionary power which enables him to see things and people in more than just one dimension, Suba. If Neji says there's something there, you can take it to the bank, ma'am." replied the Ninja tomboy.

"OK guys, that's just swell. Suba, have everything beamed up that is in that area of the hallway marked by the enhancer columns. Please hurry, Miss Sawaguchi because this guy is being crushed to death." said Neji exerting every bit of his 'Bayakugan' jutsu's chakra to force the dimensional portal back and away from Geg's body. Kome spoke clearly into the air.

"Nyssa? Kome here. Lock onto the triangulated area enclosed by the enhancers' coordinates down here on the main level and beam up everything in it. Do it now, girl! Energize!" trilled the strawberry blonde teenaged Subaltern and Poof! There was a blinding amber flash and then nothing as Neji Hyuga went to his knees and then passed out. Meanwhile in the beaming bays on Surface Seven--

"Yuck! Holy shit! Oro (What) a monster, man! I'm putting a Level Eight barrier up around this shimatta (damned) thing whether you like it or not, Suba! We got 'it' oro (what)ever the Hell 'it' is, ma'am! Get back up here stat! Nyssa out." trilled the Trakken girl sometimes navvie.

"On my way." trilled Kome.

"Send Donovan to the main level, Sector Alpha, Area Six stat!" trilled Sango who was giving CPR to Neji but he wasn't responding at all!

The double bobbed hairdo Ninja tomboy grabbed a PA mike and shouted into it. "Hinata? It's Ten Ten. Looks like your brother needs a chakra jolt so get your ass down here to the main level- fast!" trilled Ten Ten.

"I'll be right down, Ten Ten." trilled Hinata Hyuga who had just finished taking a shower. She threw on one of Yuri's old hotpants uniforms and sandals. Then she raced down four flights of gantryway stairs to her brother and pressed both hands flat on Neji's chest. Her aizu (eyes) glowed golden and brilliant white light flowed from her body into his!

"Oro (What) the Hell! Hey darlin'? Oro's (What's) she doing to him, kid?" drawled Han Solo.

"A chakra energy transfer, Captain Solo. It's sorta like a blood transfusion. Not just any Ninja can do it, however, the members of the 'Hyuga' clan are masters of the art. Watch. Neji'll be OK in a few more minutes, sir." whispered Ten Ten.

"Wowie! Get a load of that crazy getup Hinata's got on!" yelled Naruto and Kakashi Sensei cuffed him with his little book.

"Show some respect, kid. That 'getup' is an old style 3WA uniform. She does look cute in it though. Come to think of it now, I can't remember ever seeing Hinata in anything but pants. It sure makes for a nice change, I must admit." replied their Ninja master.

Soon Neji sat up and began laughing. "Where the Hell'd ya get those rags from, sis? You look ridiculous in that yellow diaper! Did ya borrow it from Auntie Faye?" chuckled Neji and his sister's face went red when she realized that she was showing off more skin than she usually did in this silly looking outfit. The 'Black Guardian' stepped forward and gallantly wrapped her in his voluminous night-black cloak.

"Arigatou (Thank you), sir." whispered Hinata and Neji glanced at the two Guardians.

"That Silurian guy said that sealing this portal will not work, sirs. He said we would have to use 'antimatter' to blow it shut for good. Do you know oro (what) Geg Duraghan meant by that?" he asked and White nodded.

"Yes we do, son. An 'antimatter' bomb must be detonated at the exact centre of this Universe at the exact same instant that all of these holes in the continuum are plugged up. Of course whoever detonates it had better not be closer than twelve lightyears to it when that bomb explodes." said Black.

My hubby (Vegeeta Brief) and Goku (Son) are both Saiyaans and can instantly--" began Bulma Brief.

"And our two 'soul reapers' can 'flash step' a hundred time faster, my dear but even that would be nowhere near fast enough." replied White shaking his head sadly.

"Looks like for once even that Amazon Hellcat can't muscle her way in and steal the show." said a grim-faced Yuri Donovan.

Suddenly Raven (the 'Teen Titan' not the 'ISSP' chief) snapped her fingers. "Of course! Wht not have Wally do it for us?" she suggested.

"Who is Wally?" asked Anton Gustav curiously.

"Why not have Wally do oro (what) for ya?" demanded a ginger-haired youth who had just appeared out of thin air- or so it seemed to them anyway!

"Detonate an 'antimatter' bomb and then get back here before it goes off." explained Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute 'soul reaper'.

"Detonate it where exactly?" yawned the kid.

"At the very exact centre of this Universe, sir." said Rukia Kutschski, the real 'soul reaper' from the 'Seretai' of the 'Soul Society'.

"Piece o' cake, my lovely only where do we find some 'antimatter' around these parts, folks?" asked Raven's pal.

"The 'Mines of Moria' on 'Andvari Four' which is still another four days away from us." said Andre Gooley sadly.

"I can get it for ya and bring it back here in a few seconds, Pop but if I bring even a milligram of that stuff on this contraption we'll blow another hole in the Universe and us with it! Ya need a stable vacuum to contain it and the bomb's shell has to made outta 'antimatter' too, Gramps. So I can get this crap for ya, plant it and blow it only how do we make it safe enough to move?" asked the bored teenager.

"In a vacuum 'dilythium crystal' becomes very much like 'antimatter', my friends. Close enough for our purposes at least." said Doctor Two.

"So we build a zero room inside a vacuum and construct a dilythium box for the 'antimatter'. We can use a Holodeck chamber for a workshop after 'CC' pumps out itts atmosphere." added Doctor Four.

"According to the 'Galactic Compendium' the exact centre of this Universe is 8.7654 million trillion lightyears due West from us so how can this young lad here possibly hope to get there and back again int he blink of an aizu (eye)?" demanded a skeptical Doctor Six. Raven grinned.

"He's part of the 'Justice League', Doc. Wally's better known as the 'Flash' and that's because he's the fastest dude in the cosmos." she chuckled. Garner came to a decision and snapped his fingers.

"Blackfire, go to our fuel storage rooms and get a few kilos of dilythium crystals and take 'em up to the Doctors on Holodeck Eight. Gentlemen, Holodeck Chamber Seven will be yours to use just as soon as 'CC' pumps out the atmosphere. Better use the 'rebreathers' gents just to be on the safe side. You too, Blackfire. You three will build your zero room and construct this dilythium box for the 'antimatter'. When it's ready Wally will travel to the 'Mines of Moria' on 'Andvari 4' and procure (White held up three fingers) three kilos ("Grams!" corrected Black hastily) three grams of 'antimatter' and return here with them-- Nai (No) dammit he can't bring that stuff aboard, can he? I have it! Wally will wait outside the ship with it and trill us so Sawaguchi can beam it and him directly to the Holodeck chamber. Use pattern enhancers to cordon off the containment field for it, Doctors. Then you will construct a bomb which Wally will take to the coordinates that Suba Morton (Zoe) will give him where he will detonate the bomb and get the Hell back here post haste. Wait a sec. How many 'holes' do we have to plug up in the continuum? ("Four." was White's answer) Damn! (Oh don't worry about them, Charlie. We'll 'bung up' the holes for you." said Black) Well then, that's how we'll do it, folks. To your stations, my tomos (friends)." ordered the Territorial Sector Chief and the room emptied out quickly.

Five hours later the Doctors had completed the box so Wally took it and left for 'Andvari 4'. He returned almost immediately.

"Here's your 'antimatter', Docs." he said and tossed the box to them. Doctor Six caught it.

"Careful, boy! If that box's seals rupture we'll all be Angels dash it all!" yelped Doctor Two.

Charles Garner exploded. "You were supposed to wait outside with that crap and the Suba would beam ya up here with it dammit! You could've nuked the blasted ship, Wally!" yelled an angry Garner.

"There was never any real danger of that ever happening, Chief. Wally brought that 'antimatter' block back here inside of a box composed of 'almost antimatter' and we triple strengthened the seals on it. We designed and built that box specifically for that magic block itself." chortled the grinning Doctor Four.

"And now we must erect an 'almost antimatter' casing around it and the bomb and rig it with a detonator. No fuse will be necessaryu since Wally will detonate the device and leave forthwith." said Doctor Two.

"Mr 'Flash' should remain here. When the bomb's ready we can give it to him and I will inform the Guardians. When Wally detonates it he'll trill us the single word 'done' at which time the Guardians will 'bung up' all the holes in the continuum's fabric." explained Doctor Six and at a nod from Garner, Wally sat down to wait.

Six long hours passed before he could finally leave with the bomb. "Done." he trilled a split nano-second before he reappeared on the Holodeck at the same time that the beaming Guardians strolled in.

"We have 'bunged up' all the holes we detected. Therefore the 'exodus' will commence in 24 solar hours so I advise you all to say your farewells while you still can. Now we really must dash. It has been a really cool scene, cats. Later." said the fastidious White.

"Give Reds our best, won't you? If any of you ever want to join me on the Dark Side I can be easily reached via my website at '.com' and my email address is--" said Black just as White struck the deck with his cane which caused both of them to vanish.

"Well the proof really is in the pudding like they say, folks. So all we can do now is until tomorrow and hope for the best eh? How's about a rousing game of cricket? One of my future regenerated selves (Doctor Five) will simply love that game." suggested Doctor Two.

"Cricket huh? I'd rather watch paint dry. It'd be a Helluva lot more fun than cricket." replied Gene Starwind.

"Golf anyone?" tried 'Jimbo' Hawking but there seemed to be no takers.

"Tennis? Duel Monsters? Vidgames? Stop me if anything appeals to anyone, gang." said Light (Kira) Yagami. Ryuuk grinned from ear to ear.

"There is always football, isn't there? Oh not the sissy British kind. The real thing like the Yanks' NFL or the Canucks' CFL. I could really get into that kind of a game, my tomos (friends)." said the leering Shinigami death god who was crunching on yet another apple.

"Yeah but this time no using any special powers, no magic, no alchemy tricks, no flash stepping, no more instantaneous transmissions, no flying and no more cheating dammit! My leg still hurts a little every now and then." complained Sango and she winced at the memory of that ill fated game on 'Kagura' when 'that big inu hanyou lug' (InuYasha) had broken her leg with a flying tackle takedown.

"Great! Only this time I'm gonna play so somebody else can be the Hawks' coach. Reds should just play this time around and let somebody else be the Killers' field general. Oro (What) do ya say, guys and gals? (Then Han Solo looked around the room) Where in the Sam Hell is our 'fearless leader' today anyway?" he drawled.

"Somebody lookin' for me?" growled the red-headed 'Demon of Dublin' from behind the ex-pirate.

"I just heard from 'CC' and Mugghi what's been going on so well done- all of ya but especially the 'Flash' here. (She clapped the kid on the back) Wally, we couldn't never have done this without ya, tomo watashi (very good friend). Hip, hip, hooray!" said the Boss and there was a rousing refrain of her cheer three more times for the Terran kid hero.

"I guess Whitey and his pal vamoosed before I showed up eh? (Yuri nodded) I er seem to have that effect on some folks. (Yuri grimaced) OK, what say we go back to 'Kalufrax' and wait? (A chorus of "Right on man!" greeted that suggestion) Mar? Make it so. After we're back on 'George' again I'm ordering everyone upstairs to Holodeck Chamber Four for a rematch between the Hawks and the Killers. Who's gonna coach us this time? I say 'Cat' (Rally Vincent) for my Killers. Han?" asked the redhead.

"I want Gene Starwind to coach my Hawks. Any objections to 'Cat' or Gene, gang? Nope? Rally? Gene? Will ya coach our teams? (Chicago 'cowgirl' and space rogue nodded and smiled) OK, let's start choosing up sides. The rest of ya can help out or just watch. Mae? Zoe? Leila? You three can rep up our uniforms and equipment. Sango is excused since she's still nursing that leg and--" drawled Solo.

"The Hell with that crap, pirate! I'm playing only not for your team this time. 'Cat'? Ya need a good wideout/linebacker?" asked the demon slayer girl and Rally clapped Sango on the back.

"Sango's our first player. I'm gonna have a snack in the rec room so any of ya that wanna play for the Killers that's where you'll find me." said Rally.

"Same goes for my Hawks, gang. I'll be holding court at the table beside Vincent's. If ya wanna be a Hawk we'll be glad to have ya. Both our teams are gonna be needin' water people, medics, equipment managers, ballhawks, cheerleaders, helpers and whatnot so don't be shy. Even if ya don't wanna play ya can still help us out. Fans are real important as well 'cause we need an audience, don't we?" added Gene.

END of Ch 43. Ch 44 'Message From the Garden' or 'Big Game Rematch' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	45. Chapter 44 'Message From the Garden' or

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Cat' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 44 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Garden of the Guardians is from Doctor Who (Tom Baker's era) and if you have not read my Xmas with the DP ff you won't get The Big Game rematch too well. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 44

'Message From the Garden' or 'Big Game Rematch'

"That was two billion years ago and it wasn't even their Universe. Besides- who else have we got? Acting Lord President Barusa won't let us anywhere near 'Gallifrey' after that infernal Shenron the 'Eternal Dragon' failed them and Lord Rathelon's gone back to his tomb again. Mercury is supposed to be a messenger, ain't he, dammit?" observed Black and slowly an angry White nodded in agreement.

"Mercury! Report to my garden at once! Hermes! Do you want me to tell zeus about you and Eos (the Dawn goddess)? Get your worthless spirit over here now- or else!" howled a very perturbed White Guardian.

There was a crash of thunder and a youth sprang out of a blinding lightning flash. He was dressed in robes and wore winged sandals on his feet. His head was encircled by a band of plain white gold. In one hand he held a staff of gold surmounted by a silver crest with two serpents entwined around it- the 'Caduceus'. In his other fist he carried a winged helmet of gold.

"What in Hades is so all fired important that I had to interrupt my beuty sleep, Pops? I am off duty this century, dammit all!" he complained.

"Watch your language, boy or you'll find your ass in my Dark Realm, sir!" warned Black.

"I do apologize for disturbin' ya, son but gods as well as guardians are always on call, laddie. Don't worry. This assignment is pretty easy so it shouldn't take you too long to complete it, kid. We just need you to deliver a message to a 23rd Century starship in this Universe's Aquarian Galaxy. The vessel is the 'Lovely Angel 2' and her captain is a stunning redhead. Just tell her that it will take two days instead of just one. She will know what you mean, White.

The lad was literally champing at the bit.

"In fact practically her whole crew is female, my boy." added Black.

"I will be most honoured to help you out, sirs! You can count on me, Gramps!" cried Mercury and he saluted them both.

"Before you leave, at least put on some pants, kiddo!" laughed Black.

Again the thunder crashed, white lightning flashed and the young god was gone.

"Halt! Who goes there?" demanded Revy Roberts, her twin 'Cutlass' automatics levelled at the intruder who had just materialized in the ebdroom she was using behind the ready room.

"Hi there, gorgeous. Would you care to come to Olympus to see my etchings?" winked a tall blonde teenaged boy wearing practically nothing. Flowing white robes, a winged golden helmet, winged sandals and a golden headband were the only garments he wore. He carried a staff and a shield and by his side hung a short sword like an ancient Terran Roman Tribune might carry. The boy was grinning ear to ear.

"I said identify yourself dammit! Who the Fxxx are ya and how did you get past the guards out in the corridors?" yelled an angry 'Creature from the Black Lagoon'. Revy was beat having just come off a double watch detail. She had collapsed on her bunk while still wearing her 3WA uniform and her battle armour.

"I would really and truly love to see what you've got underneath all that armour, cutey honey." he said and grabbed Revy's tunic jacket front and easily hoisted the Terran to her feet. Revy bristled.

"You just made one big mistake, dummy! Nobody touches Revy Roberts andgets away with it!" she seethed and launched a boot into his midsection. The next thing sh knew she had passed completely 'through' the stranger's body and crashed foot first into the bulkhead.

"What the Fxxx are you, a frigging 'yuyu' (ghost or spook)?" she demanded hopping on one foot while she was shaking the other which had suddenly gone numb. Mercury became enraged.

"I said show yourself to me, mortal female!" he roared and struck the deck with his 'Caduceus' causing a blinding flash of white light and Revy blinked. Something somehow seemed different now. When she glanced at her reflection in the highly polished bulkhead wall Revy snatched a sheet from the bed to cover herself. Everything she'd just been wearing had suddenly vanished including her underwear! Her guns were still in her fists so an wildcat emptied both clips into the tall youth and right through him into the wall, bunk, armoire, bureau, table, chairs and portals.

"Having fun, my child?" asked the boy amusedly and he sat in an armchair. Revy suddenly realized that this room must be soundproof or that much firepower would have emptied the bridge deck! She likewise retained her earring comlinks so she yelled for help.

"This is Suba Roberts! Security team to my quarters behind the ready room- stat! That's an order dammit! We got us another intruder and man, this one's a real weird-o!" she trilled.

"You cannot harm me with your puny weapons, woman! You cannot harm a god! Iam Mercury, Messenger of the gods! Are you the captain of this floating carcass contraption? Would you please like to bear my children, dear?" chortled the young messenger god.

Revy ignited her laser sword hilt and watched it cut through empty air when she slashed it across the kid's gut. Now she was reloading her two 'Cutlasses' and Mercury shook his blonde head.

"Those toys are useless against me, Madam so why reload them?" he asked curiously. Revy continued her task.

"Because without a healthy gat within easy reach I feel like I'm stark naked, pal! Hey! Wait a minute, boyo! I am stark naked, ain't I?" she cried. Revy yanked open her armoire and pulled out a fresh uniform and a pair of sneakers. She toosed them on the bunk and rifled through her bureau drawers for socks, brassiere, bikini briefs and a turtleneck which she added to her pile. Then she faced her unwelcome visitor with an air of defiance.

"A gentleman would leave the room or at the very least turn his back while a lady is dressing, sir. Well? Are you a young gentleman or just a spoiled little brat?" she demanded and sat down to pull on her socks.

Mercury drew himself up to his full height and bumped his head on the three meter high ceiling. "A god is always a gentleman, Madam Roberts. Reclothe thyself, woman. I will not watch thee." he said and faced the highly polished Kelvinite bulkhead where he would have had an excellent view of the hot Terran wildcat had both his aizu (eyes) not been tightly shut.

Finally Revy cinched her tie up another notch and reholstered her sidearms.

"OK, kiddo. I'm decent again." she said and the god resumed his seat in her armchair. He grinned up at Revy.

"Your security team is not coming, Madam Suba. I have cut off all communications within this vessel. However, I tire of these boring games. You are obviously not kawaii (lovely) enough to be the leader here and your hair is the hue of charcoal not fire. Please take me to your commander, my dear girl. I give you my Olympian word of honour that I will not remove your clothing without your permission. he said.

Revy frowned. "Fat chance that'll ever happen, Merc." she replied. "Why do you wanna see the Boss Lady, kid?" she added, her hand in her pocket where she was clutching a small lump of dilythium crystal alloy. Hell, this crap was almost the same as 'antimatter' and it just might work against this big lummox but the loon's next words made Revy realize that the crystal would be unnecessary.

"I have an important message for her from the Guardians in the garden, my dear sweet child." he replied quietly.

Revy Roberts knew damned well that the Boss was resting downstairs in her own quarters prior to the big game rematch up here at two and that she had left strict orders not to be disturbed for any reason but Hey! Don't fruitcakes who think thry're Fxxxing magical gods looking for some action who can strip ya bareass naked without coming anywhere near ya qualify as a legitimate reason for waking up Her Royal Highness, that damned pain-in-the-ass redhead?" thought Revy while she and the blonde kid were riding the lift down to Level Three.

"Yes, my love. I am certain that fruitcakes who think they are Fxxxing magical gods looking for some action would qualify as a legitimate reason for waking up that damned pain-in-the-ass redhead." he said startling Revy as she realized that he could read her mind like an open holonovel screen!

"Gomen, I apologize but kiddo are you really a god? Really and truly? Like in ancient Greek mythology and stuff? I read a book about 'em once when I was a kid in reform school." asked Revy Roberts.

"Yes I am. A real honest to God- god. You read a book about us eh? That would, of course have been before you became a hired assassin, correct?" he replied and Revy nodded as the lift doors parted and she led the way to a portal marked 'Captain's Quarters- Private' above a door control panel keypad and a klaxon push.

"Yeah? Whoozit and oro (what) the Hell do ya Fxxxing well want dammit?" growled Kei's sleepy voice when her door klaxon chimed repeatedly.

"Sorry Boss. It's me- Revy. Could I come in for a moment? Please? It is sorta important, ma'am." replied the Lagoon gal. The door swished aside just far enough for the bleary-aizued (eyed) redhead to peer around it at Revy and a tall handsome blonde teenaged boy beside her.

"Yeah? This had damned well better be good, Roberts! I ain't exactly dressed for company so I can't ask you and your new tomo (friend) i, girl. Oro (What) the Hell's this all about? I've got a game in less than an hour and-- Who the Hell is this jackass anyway?" she grumbled crossly. Kei was dog tired and it sure as Hell showed.

"Believe it or not, he's a god, Boss. Meet Mercury, the messenger god all the way from Mt Olympus. Those two Guardians sent him or so he says. He claims he's got a message for the captain and that's you, Boss. (Revy's voice dropped to a whisper. Hey Revy- if Merc can read your thoughts it don't matter how soft you speak) Watch your ass, Kei! He is magic! He managed to strip me to the skin from the other side of the room! Our weapons are useless against him so save your ammo. Just let him give ya his message and maybe he'll go the Hell back home, Reds!" said Revy.

"OK. Lemme grab a kimono. Just gimme a minute, Revy." growled the Boss and the door shut only to reopen a few seconds later. Kei waved them both inside while she was still belting her green kimono emblazoned with red ryuu (dragons) across its back. She waved them to seats, sat down on her sofa, put her bare feet up on her coffee table and ignited a cheroot.

"Ya got a message for me, bozo? Spill it, kid." she demanded and lit Revy's cigarette. Mercury had declined a smoke or a drink.

"You are the captain? Ha! Do not make me laugh! You are but a child and a female as well! You cannot be the captain! Come now, Madams. Enough is enough. Where is your captain?" cried the angry god.

"I am the captain, me boyo! See? Marshall Keirran Maureen Bridget Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran, Commanding Officer, 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies', 3WA, Patrol Starship 'Lovely Angel 2'. Satisfied, sonny?" she demanded while brandishing her 3WA holovid ID vidcard. Mercury read it over carefully and smiled.

"Mortals are truly foolish beings. Allowing such a young female to command an entire sky vessel is most stupid. Everyone knows that men are the true leaders." he replied haughtily.

"Yeah? Well I command two or three more of these 'sky vessels' as ya call 'em, me old boyo. I'm too tired to argue the point, dodobrain so just gimme your message and go." said the weary redhead.

"Very well, Madam Reds. I am to say that it will take two solar days instead of merely one. Gramps and Papa (White and Black Guardians) said you would know what it meant. Do you? (Kei nodded gravely) Then may I leave now?" yawned Mercury.

"Yes. Go. You are dismissed, tomo (friend) and arigatou (thank you)." said Kei abstractedly and with a bow to both girls he vanished in a lightning flash preceded by a deafening thunderclap.

"Mugghi? Have we lifted off 'Minerva' yet? Nai (No)? Good. Shut down the engines because we are staying right here. I'll explain why later. Don't forget to report to Holodeck Four at 1400 (2 PM). Kei out." trilled the Boss and Mugghi meowed OK.

"If we split now with a whole extra solar day to go our engines' backblasts could rupture those bubbleheads' continuum seals and start this shit up all over again. Wally must've gone forwards in time rather than backwards when he detonated that 'antimatter' bomb and then those fool Guardians miscalculated the time differential variances. Those 'time sights' could trigger trouble as well so tell 'Klink' and his pals there will be no more 'time sights' testing until we get back home. Those are my direct orders, Roberts and if he don't like it send him to see me. After that ya better get some sleep, kid. I'll tell ya all about the game tomorrow and arigatou (thank you) Revy. See ya later." said Kei shoving her out the door before flinging off her kimono and once again crashing onto her bunk.

Revy went to give 'Klink' and his scientific buddies Kei's latest orders and although the old curmudgeon grumbled a bit he finally did agree that maybe curtailing the 'time sight' experiments was the best policy and he told her he would immediately end all further testing until they got home. Revy thanked him and went up to her room again. She stripped, showered, dried and put on fresh undergarments before she went back to her bunk for some rest. Meanwhile back in the Garden of the Guardians Mercury had just returned.

"It was so funny, Grandpa, Papa! This stupid mortal female actually thought that she could harm me- a god! First she used some sort of projectile launching firearm and then she tried cutting me with a silly beam of light! Of course neither one even mussed up my hair, Gramps!" chortled the young god.

"I am not your grandfateher and he ain't your papa, boy so stop calling us by those names! I am Mr White and he is Mr Black darn it all!" yelled White and Black grinned.

"Apparently neither Revy nor Reds used an ionic energy weapon like an ion cannon, a disruptor gun, a plasma rifle or a plain old blaster on you, son. Ya ain't immune to that stuff ya know and they would've put a hurtin' on ya for sure, kid." Black observed amusedly but Mercury was definitely not amused at all.

"Well, I have delivered your message as instructed, sirs so I'm off to Olympus again. Bye." replied the god and he vanished in the same noisy and flashy style as he had just arrived.

"A surly youth to be sure. I really must tell Zeus about him. I should tell the old boy about the kid's manners, Black. More tea?" asked White.

"Or rather lack thereof eh? No more tea thanks. I must go, old friend. Bye." replied Black and he went back home. And back on the 'LA2'--

At 1345 hours or a quarter to two in the afternoon Kei keyed up her PA mike and announced that she had decided to postone the big rematch game until ashita (tomorrow) at 1000 hours or ten AM. However, she encouraged everyone to use Holodeck Chamber Four's football field for practice and then she told them why. One floor down in the galleys--

"I thought those two screwballs Fxxxed something up!" yelled Winry Rockabell who was helping to clear away the lunch dishes from the dining hall's tables while Ed Elric washed, brother Alphonse dried and Neko Olson stacked. Granny (Pinato Rockabell), Zoe (Morton), Leila and Trace (Edwards) were busily planning dinner on the other side of the galley.

"Winifred! Do I have to get out the soap again? Clean up your language, young lady or I will! Neko! Don't stack the plates that high! By the way, where's your comrade?" said Granny.

"Yes'm." sulked Winry. Neko started a new stack and began transferring plates from the first one.

"Sorry about that, Gran. Revy just got off a double duty watch detail an hour ago so she's probably upstairs asleep. Why?" called the shapeshifting nekomata human trill girl.

"Captain Starwind is looking for a defensive anchor to counter the Boss Lady on offense and he thinks Miss Roberts might be the ticket. What all of that palaver means is Greek to me, dearie but he did ask me to pass that word along to Miss Roberts. Izumi! Get Ichigo and Rukia to take those tablecloths and napkins up to the laundry room. We'll be needing them in time for dinner so tell them to have all the linen done by four this afternoon. Shush now everyone. I think the captain's going to say something over those talking boxes again." replied the Risenbool 'automail' expert from 'Amestris' whom everyone aboard thought of as their very own grandmother which was perfectly OK with Pinato.

"Well now! If that don't beat all! We're gonna be stuck here on 'Minerva' for two more days before we head for home. Aw, I guess we could use the extra day's practice time. Right Starwind?" drawled Han.

"Ya got that right, Solo. Ya wanna be a dual linebacker for us?" asked Gene.

"Suits me fine. Hey 'Cat'? How's your team roster comin' along? About done, kiddo?" called the ex-pirate.

"Just about, pirate. How about you, Gene?" asked Rally 'Cat' Vincent.

"We just need a kicker, love." answered Gene.

"How's about that tank gal- Leona Ozaki?" drawled Han. and Gene's face brightened.

"Hey Leona! Wanna be the Hawks' kicker?" he called and Leona looked up from where she and Raven were swabbing the decks of the immense dining hall.

"Only if I can be a defensive linebacker too, Cap!" she replied and went back to her mopping. Gene gave her the two thumbs up A-OK signal and she nodded.

'Cat' was pouting. She needed a quarterback but Kei wanted to be a receiver, Mar wanted to be a running back and Yuri wanted to be a tight end. Minnie Mae 'Kitten''Blonde Bomber' Hopkins wanted the job but the teenager was hopelessly inept. Mae was a speedster so 'Cat' already had her down as a running back with 'Dynamo' the Triceraton dinosaur thing as her lead blocker. Both sides had wanted 'Big Al' Elric but Izumi had told them that the 'knight' was too unstable to safely play football- after all he was the 'Philosopher's Stone' and the slightest jolt could cause more damage than the 'God Guns' could! Brother Edward agreed that Al should sit out the game so Al finally reluctantly said OK. Instead he bacame 'Cat's 'go-fer' guy.

Ed and Winry were her runback specialists and Kome was the Killers' kicker. Someone cleared their throat discreetly and Rally looked up from her lists.

"Miss Vincent? I played quarterback in high school if you think that an old codger like me could fit in on your team, ma'am." said Alex the Ice Roader. Rally looked over the 'Minister of the Ice Roads' and nodded.

"Yup, I can see that you can take a hit or two OK, Alex and Hell man you ain't that old, boyo. OK, you're the Killers' starting quarterback. 'Pretty Boy' Eric and 'Jimbo' Hawking will be your two backups. Bear's our medic and rick's his assistant. Drew's our equipment manager and Light Yagami's our water boy. Gene already grabbed Hugh the Polar Bear for the Hawks but we got the rest of ya. Clover and Mandy wanna be cheerleaders but Sammy and Alex are gonna be our tight ends. Fine. We'll see ya on Holodeck Four on Level Eight at 1430 hours I mean at hal past two this afternoon so please tell the rest of the Ice Road Brigade and thanks." said Coach 'Cat' Vincent and she kissed the older guy on his stubbled cheek.

"Thank you, ma'am and may the good Lord bless you, Miss Vincent. See ya then." replied Alex.

Starfire loved the new cheerleading outfit that that nice Father Miroku had picked out for the Hawks' cheerleaders. Raven did not but Raven did not complain over such trivial matters. Wally the 'Flash' zipped around helping out everyone on Gene's team who needed help. Since he could not promise that he would not use his special fleetfootedness powers during the game both Gene and Rally had refused to choose him for a player so instead Gene had made him the Hawks' 'go-fer' guy.

Big Spike Miroku (who once upon a time had been head of mall security at the 'Higurashi Mall' back home in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' on 'Shimougou') had once again been loaned to the 3WA albeit this time it was in his new capacity as security chief of 'KASP' the Kaguran Air and Space Patrol. He had made an excellent defensive linebacker in the first game (see Xmas with the Dirty Pair fanfiction for those details) and a great defensive captain to boot. At well over 175 kilos (A kilogram is equal to 2.2 pounds) he was a very impressive anchor and boy did 'Cat' ever need one so she sent Ninja boy Naruto to tell the big guy he was again on the Killers' team.

Ninjas Neji and Ten Ten were 'Cat's speedy cornerbacks and the two Saiyaans (Goku Son and Vegeeta Brief) made excellent safeties- Vegeeta at strong and Goku at free positions. Ryuuk, Light Yagami's Shinigami death god was chosen to be the Killers' mascot- Kira Rayne. Light told them that Kira was Japanese for killer and Ryuuk certainly looked like a kira, that he most certainly did! Rayne was a reference to an ancient Terran film vampire of the same name. Ryuuk grumbled at first. He really wanted to play but being unable to assure 'Cat' that he wouldn't simply disappear whenever he felt like it he reluctantly became their mascot instead.

On the other side of the coin Helena 'Hawkgirl' of the 'Justice League' flat out refused to be 'Helena the Hawk' because she wanted to play in the game so at 'Cat's offensive coordinator's (Captain Zack Zero) urging Suba Marina Oki was chosen as 'Henrietta the Hawk' while Helena became an offensive guard and a strong safety.

"That is it, Vincent. Leona's our kicker and Nat (Lt Naturle Edwards nee Badgiruel) is our starting quarterback with Sally Mimoru and Nami Richards backing her up. See ya at practice, kiddo." called Gene on his way to the lift.

"Yeah, Alex is our quarterback with 'Pretty Boy' Eric and 'Jimbo' Hawking to back him up, Cap. See ya up there at half past two, dude." replied 'Cat' who was drawing up plays she wanted to try out. Meanwhile back home Naomi Armitage was furious!

She was supposed to be on the next flight home to Mars to see her family but 'Uncle Vito (Galadriel) had cancelled all offworld flights until that damned 'Ark in Space' aka the 'Lovely Angel 2' returned in another week or two. Then Andy Gooley and Chuck Garner had dropped another bombshell on the hapless android robot girl. Naomi was to arrange living quarters for all of those 'Gaelic Goofballs' passengers and crew- again!

"Christ Almighty, Chuck! I could've sworn we'd just gotten rid of those pests or was I only dreaming that we did?" she thundered. Gooley and Garner spread their hands out and shrugged.

"Ya know I do have a life of my own, boyos and a family waiting for me on Mars!" yelped the enraged android crashing her fist onto her kitchenette's countertop for added emphasis.

"Yeah. We know that, Naomi and we are sorry that you can't get back to them yet but duty calls." apologized Gooley.

"Maybe Guy can bring the kid here--" suggested Garner and bit his tongue when he realized his mistake.

"How? Vito put the kibosh on all offword flights- both coming and going! Ka-Mi (God)! It just ain't Fxxxing fair, man! Every single time that those two Celtic lunatics go off on a mission I end up either here or on 'Alderaan' dammit! My kid and my husband ain't even gonna recognize me by the time I finally get to see 'em! Shit! (Naomi sighed) OK. I'll set things up with 'CC' and start booking accommodations but know this me boyos- come Hell or high water, in another fortnight (fifteen days) I am outta here even if I gotta use a solar jet pack! Ya got that?" yelled Naomi Armitage and she blanked her vidscreen angrily.

END of Ch 44. Ch 45 'We'll Leave the Lights On For You' or 'Team Rosters' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	46. Chapter 45 'We'll Leave the Lights On Fo

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Naomi darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 45 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Tom Beaudette's catchphrase for that big motel chain and well- all teams have to have players, don't they? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 45

'We'll Leave the Lights On For You' or 'Team Rosters'

"Yo 'CC'! Bring up those old lodgings lists from last time and upload 'em to my PDO, tomo (friend). Then get me a new list of the places we got at our disposal currently. How many do those two scatterbrained dimwits have onboard with 'em this time? Huh? Only about seventy-five or so? That's a damned Helluva lot less than we were stuck with last time! The 'LeBoulage Hotel' been refurbished yet? It has? How many empty rooms they got left? Twenty-seven? Book 'em all quick before those Jupiter conventions grab 'em. How's about the 'Zangara Motel' on Loki Lane East in 'Kabuu Kichuu District'? All 59 units are vacant? Book them too. That makes a grand total of eighty-six in all. That'll do for now. Get me a manifest of her ships' passengers and crews. Parking docks? Just two for now. One for the 'LA2' and one for the 'Liberator'- Zack Zero's monstrosity. Any ships and shuttles already aboard those two vessels stay there! I can swipe lodgings away from the Jupees and get away with it but if we start stealing parking dock spaces Roy Mustang'll have himself an alchemy catfit for sure! Are the 'Angels 1 and 3' back yet? Oro (What) do ya mean that ya dunno! Well then- find out dammit! Fast! Why? 'Cause if they ain't back yet we'll have even more folks to billet when they do, that's why! And-- Aw screw it! It's suppertime and I'm hungry as a Klydorgian Torga bear! I'm going over to the canteen 'CC' and I'll be back in a half hour. Then we can really get down to tactics. See ya later, tomo mine." said Naomi and she smiled while she slung her jacket around her shoulders and dashed down the gantryway stairs to the front doors. She ran across the esplanade to the 'canteen' actually the Academy's dining hall.

Meanwhile back aboard the 'LA2' both teams had at last been chosen, both rosters posted and uploaded to everyone's PDO. The lists looked like this:-

Kei's Killers (Coached by Rally 'Cat' Vincent. Mascot: Kira 'Killer' Rayne (Ryuuk the Shinigami death god)

OFFENSE:

Quarterbacks: Alex the 'Minister of the Ice Roads' (Starter), 'Pretty Boy' Eric the Ice Roader (2nd string backup), 'Jimbo' Hawking (3rd string backup)

Running Backs: Marlene Angel, Mae 'Blonde Bomber' Hopkins, Michaelangelo the Ninja

Wideout Receivers: 'Boss' Kei O'Halloran, 'Crybaby' (Prince) John, Ed Elric the alchemist, Falco, Winry Rockabell, Peri Winkle Brown

Tight Ends: Yuri Donovan, 'WOOHP' spygirls Sammy and Alex

Offensive Guard/Middle Linebacker: 'Dynamo' the Triceraton dinosaur 'thing'

Offensive Tackle/Outside Linebacker: Kakashi Sensei the Ninja, Raphael the Ninja

Offensive Guard/Inside Linebacker: Helena the 'Hawkgirl'

Centre: Naruto the Ninja

SPECIAL TEAMS:

Kicker: Kome Sawaguchi

Punter: Leonardo the Ninja

Holder: 'Pretty Boy' Eric the Ice Roader

Snapper: Sammy the 'WOOHP' spygirl

Wedgebuster: 'Dynamo' the Triceraton dinosaur 'thing'

Upback: Revy Roberts

Gunner: Winry Rockabell

Punt Returner: Winry Rockabell

Kick Returner: Ed Elric the alchemist

DEFENSE:

Defensive Ends: Neko Olson, Mugghi 2 (Kei's Mugghi)

Defensive Tackles: 'Cowboys' Spike Steigel, Jett Black

Nose Guard: Revy Roberts

Cornerbacks: Neji the Ninja and Ten Ten the Ninja

Strong Safety: Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute soul reaper

Free Safety: Faye Valentine the 'Cowgirl'

Outside Linebacker: Rukia Kutschski the soul reaper

Inside Linebacker: Naruto the Ninja

Middle Linebacker: 'Big Spike' Miroku the security chief

CHEERLEADERS:

Starfire the Tamaranian 'Teen Titan'

Raven the 'Teen Titan'

Kira Gordon the 'Jakotsu Academy' schoolgirl

'Derringer' Merrill Stryfe the 'insurance girl' from Gunsmoke (Trigun)

Edna Jordan the tro-con cadet

Ryosko the tank driver (Those Who Hunt Elves)

Ari the actress (TWHE)

HAN'S HAWKS: (Coached by Gene Starwind. Mascot: 'Henrietta the Hawk' (Marina Oki from Cosmic Warrior Zero)

OFFENSE:

Quarterbacks: 'Nat' Edwards (Starter), Nami Richards (2nd string backup), Sally Mimoru (3rd string backup)

Running Backs: Kouga the wolf youkai demon, Shippou the kitsune youkai demon kit (fox), Kikyo the 'mika' warrior preistess

Wideout Receivers: Miroku the monk, Zoe Morton, Ayame the wolf youkai demon maid, Nyssa the Trakken girl, Kagome Higurashi, 'Ivy' Ivanhoe the 'Dark Knight'

Tight Ends: Sango the demon slayer maid, Han Solo the rebel/ex-pirate

Offensive Guard/Inside Linebacker: Villa from Blake's 7

Offensive Tackle/Outside Linebacker: Jonathan Harlock (Emma Emeraldas's uncle)

Offensive Guard/Middle Linebacker: InuYasha the dog hanyou (half human/half demon)

Offensive Tackle/Outside Linebacker: Naraku the guma (spider) hanyou (half human/half demon)

Centre: Rebecca the healer/warrior maid (from The Dark Knight)

SPECIAL TEAMS:

Kicker: Leona Ozaki the AD Tank Police tank driver cop

Punter: Donnatella the Ninja

Holder: Trace Edwards (Nat's husband)

Snapper: Oddo the dwarf pickpocket (from The Dark Knight)

Wedgebuster: InuYasha the dog hanyou (half human/half demon)

Upback: Naraku the guma (spider) hanyou (half human/half demon)

Gunner: Kouga the wolf youkai demon

Kick Returner: Ayame the wolf youkai demon maid

Punt Returner: Sango the demon slayer maid

DEFENSE:

Defensive Ends: Genie the warrior treasure hunter (Rune Soldiers), Diana 'Wonderwoman' the 'Justice League' girl

Defensive Tackles: Kiva Nerese the Bjorn 'Starfleet' starship captain of the Coriander, 'Queen' Emma Emeraldas the pirate/cowgirl/rebel/adventurer

Nose Guard: Louie the Mage (Magician from Rune Soldiers)

Cornerbacks: Flay Allster and Cagalli Yula Athna (Gundam Seed just like Nat Edwards nee Badgiruel)

Strong Safety: Donnatella the Ninja

Free Safety: Jonathan Harlock (Emma Emeraldas's uncle)

Outside Linebacker: Hugh the 'Polar Bear' Ice Roader

Inside Linebacker: Dominique the Cyclops (former Gung Ho Gun from Gunsmoke)(Trigun)

Middle Linebacker: Leona Ozaki the AD Tank Police tank driver cop

CHEERLEADERS:

Clover the 'WOOHP' spygirl

Mandy the pesky 'friend' of the 'WOOHP' team

'Cowgirl' Ed or Edward

Serena 'Moonie' or 'Sailor Moon' Tsuki

Merrill the treasure hunter (Rune Soldiers)

Melissa the treasure hunter princess (Rune Soldiers)

Ila the sorceress apprentice treasure hunter (Rune Soldiers)

OFFICIALS:

Timekeeper: 'CC' the obnoxious central computer program

Scorekeeper: 'Artok' the friendly central computer subprogram

Referees:

Head Referee: Doctor 2 the Gallifreyan Time Lord

Side Judge: Doctor 6 the Gallifreyan Time Lord

Back Judge: Doctor 4 the Gallifreyan Time Lord

There were others such as Drew the Ice Roader who was equipment manager for both teams. Bulma Brief had decided (at the last minute) that her hubby Vegeeta and his pal Goku Son (the Saiyaans) couldn't be trusted not to nuke the field like they did last time so she told the coaches to get someone else for safeties. Everyone aboard got a good night's sleep and at 1000 hours (10 AM) Holodeck Chamber #4 was filled to capacity with football fans many of whom had bought 'game tickets' from Oddo the dwarf and 'Cowboy' Spike Steigel. Apparently the Terran 'NASA' crowd aka 'Klink's Kooks' thought that 'fifty bucks each' was cheap for tickets to an intergalactic football game and this was a rematch! Garner made the two 'entrepeneurs' refund the 'ticket funds' when they got back home anyway so no real harm was done except that Dr Kleinholdt ('Klink') was destined to be the laughingstock of NASA for the next few years.

Of course all hands were there to witness this important rematch of 'The Big Game'!

END of Ch 45 Ch 46 'The Big Game II- First Quarter'or 'Strange Start' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K


	47. Chapter 46 'The Big Game IIFirst Qtr' o

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Ari darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 46 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Watch oro the starting team coach's decision is and if you have not read my Xmas with the DP ff you won't get The Big Game rematch too well. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 46

'The Big Game II'- First Quarter or 'A Strange Start'

Doctor 2 tossed the coin and the Hawks called tails. They won the toss and Gene Starwind amazed everyone including Han Solo by electing his defense to start the game!

Leona Ozaki booted the pigskin high, long, straight into Winry Rockabell's waiting mitts and right through them. The Risenbool automail mechanic from Amestris had dropped the ball. By that time Leona was sprinting down the field with InuYasha, Naraku and Kouga in her wake. Winry seized the ball and got creamed on the Killers' own six kilo line. (A kilometre equals 36.37 inches or a hair over a yard).

"First and ten from the six, kiddies. Killers' ball." sang out Doctor 2.

"Don't be so damned melodramatic about it. It's not the Terran Superbowl, Doctor." scolded Doctor 4.

Naruto snapped to Alex the Ice Road minister who danced around in the backfield until he saw Falco all alone in the end zone. That was when he lobbed a pass high and deep. Suddenly from out of nowhere it seemed Louie the Rune Soldier mage (magician) leaped in front of Falco and intercepted Alex's pass. Falco dove for him and missed. Louie tore up the field towards the opposite end zone with the entire Killers' offensive lineup hot on his heels. Alchemist Ed and young Peri tried to get in front of him and clothesline Louie at the Killers' five but the mage merely leaped over them both and landed two kilos deep in the end zone for the score- six points.

"Stay out there, Louie! We're gonna go for two! Here comes the offense!" yelled Gene as Rebecca and Nat charged onto the field with the rest of the Hawks' offensive line. Rebecca snapped to Nat who lateraled to Shippou and the speedy kitsune kit (fox demon) easily flashed over the goal line for two. The Hawks had struck first. Eight to nil over the Killers with over fourteen minutes left in the opening quarter and the Hawks would still get the ball to begin the second half.

Clover, Mandy and Starfire were cheering louder than anyone else until Raven told Star that the Hawks and not the Killers had just scored. Starfire started to cry and Ari slugged her.

"Grow up, kid! For Christ's sake, don't worry! We'll get 'em next time!" cried the svelte elf huntress.

Leona again kicked off but a gust of 'repped' wind caught the ball from behind and it sailed into the end zone for a touchback.

"Killers' ball at their own twenty. First and ten." intoned Doctor 2.

"Don't give 'em the Fxxxing ball again, Alex! No deep stuff, OK? Just short passes and handoffs for a bit. Work on the clock." growled Kei.

"Kei! 'Cat's the coach, not you! Now get your ass over here! 'Cat' wants you, me, Peri and Winry to go out this time. Mikey's in as running back so Alex is gonna pump fake to one of us and then give Mikey the ball. 'Dynamo', Helena and brother Raph will block for him. 'Cat' figures for us to at least get a first down outta this play so let's go!" whispered Yuri to the other Killers in the huddle.

All went well and Alex did indeed hand off to a Ninja turtle- Donnatella not Michaelangelo! Donnie wasted no time in making a beeline for the Killers' end zone but he only got two kilos before he heard Alex behind him so he lateraled behind himself to a speeding Louie who scored standing up- again. Fourteen to rei (zero) now and again Gene rolled the dice and won a two point conversion battle when Nat handed off to Kouga who followed InuYasha and Naraku over the goal line for a sixteen to zip lead over Kei's happless Killers. The Boss was furious!

"Can't ya even tell one Fxxing Ninja from another one dammit? Mikey's taller than all of his other brothers and Don's shorter than all of 'em! 'Cat'!" yelled the redhead and she signalled for a timeout, the Killers' first of three while the Hawks had yet to use any of theirs. She sprinted to the sidelines like a jackrabbit and grabbed 'Cat' by her shoulders. Spinning her around the Boss started barking out orders.

"Yank the good padre (Alex) and get 'Pretty Boy' (Eric) in there! A pickoff I can understand but not handing off to the wrong guy dammit! Tell Eric to go deep only if he's dead sure he's got an open receiver out there! (Kei cupped her hands around her mouth and called) Alex! 'Cat' wants ya! (She whirled back to Rally) That's an order, Vincent!" growled the redhead accepting a cold beer from Drew. 'Cat' benched Alex and sent for Eric who decided to play coach himself.

"Let's try a 'jailbreak' pass play and see what happens, Miss 'Cat', OK?" suggested Eric and 'Cat' reluctantly nodded.

"Yuri, Sammy, Spygal Alex, Ed Elric, Boss and Falco! You're the wideouts. Scatter and signal Eric when and if ya get open. Eric, it's your call but please don't give the ball away. By the way why ain't our special teams out there for the kickoff yet? Move it!" howled 'Cat' and for the third time Leona booted the pigskin. This time Mae the 'Blonde Bomber' was back deep with Ed Elric and she fielded the ball at her own sixteen and scooted downfield flanked by 'Dynamo' and the 'Lagoon Babe' Revy Roberts while 'Big Spike' Miroku and 'Dark Knight Ivy' (Ivanhoe) cleared a path for the blonde spitfire. She was finally shoved out of bounds at the Hawks' thirty by Sango. Suddenly yellow flags flew everywhere.

"Well it's about time, children! Killers' ball at the Hawks' thirty. First and ten. Offsetting late hits by Lagoon (Revy) and Doggie Boy (InuYasha). Any more of that sort of donnybrooking and I will have the miscreants thrown off the field! Three minute warning. Sorry, I mean three minutes to go in the opening quarter. The Hawks have all three timeouts left and the Killers have two." announced a pompous Doctor 2.

The Killers scored quickly when Eric noticed 'WOOHP' Spygal Alex all alone on the Hawks' goal line with nobody covering her. He tossed a quick underhanded lob into her hands but Hugh the 'Polar Bear's tackle crushed the breath out of the poor Valley girl's lungs, however, his momentum carried her over the goal line and into the end zone for a quick six. 'Cat' refused to gamble so Kome kicked the extra point to cut the score to nine- sixteen to seven. The Killers were finally on the board with two timeouts and the two minute warning yet to come in this half. The game chromo stood at two and a half minutes to go in the first quarter. For the very first time in the game Kome kicked off to the Hawks. Ayame fielded the ball at the goal line and dashed up the field until Revy and 'Dynamo' literally 'tossed' the wolf youkai demon maid off the field at the fifty kilo line markers. Yellow scarves immediately littered the field.

"I warned you, children. Roberts and 'Dynamo'- off the field. You are both ejected from this game. Fifteen kilos for unnecessary roughness and unsportsmanlike conduct. Hawks' ball at the Killers' thirty-five. First and ten. Two minutes left in this quarter." shouted the little fellow.

Nat threw a short screen pass to Nyssa at the thirty where she was tackled by Rukia who quickly signalled for the Killers' second timeout. Doctor 4 at last saw her and called time but not before all but thirty seconds were left on the clock. Kei went ballistic and lashed out at the poor soul reaper girl.

"We still got a whole 'nother shimatta (damned) quarter to go and now we only got one timeout left! Way to go, soul reaper bitch!" yelled the incensed redhead and Rukia apologized for the mistake. Her apology fell on deaf ears as Kei was listening to 'Cat' giving her orders.

"Don't let 'em score! Force 'em to try for a field goal if you can't get that ball back. Three's better than six. Even at nineteen to seven two touchdowns give us the lead. Go!" encouraged 'Cat' hustling them back onto the field.

Nat tossed three straight passes to Han, Ivy and Sango. All three were neatly knocked away by Neko, Faye and Rukia respectively. With two seconds to go on the game chromo Oddo the holder snapped off a beauty to Han Solo in the left corner of the end zone for a touchdown- a fake field goal which all the Killers had bitten on- even the Boss Lady herself! Leona booted the extra point and the Hawks' score climbed again- to twenty-three this time.

Doctor 2's whistle brought to an end the opening fifteen minutes of play. The score was Hawks- 23, Killers- 7. Kei was not a very happy camper that she certainly was not!

END of Ch 46. Ch 47 'The Big Game II'- Second Quarter or 'Three the Hard Way' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

Onegai do not hesitate to correct me on any football mistakes. My source as always is and sometimes they get it wrong too. Although I love football and have been a diehard NO Saints NFL fan since the team belonged to Al Hirt in 1966 I never really got too much into the way the game was played, strategies, etc. This was despite the fact that my dad played in the late 1940s for the Philadelphia Eagles, Pittsburgh Steelers and the hapless 'Steagles' during WW II. Enjoy the game and call it in the air!

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Don't forget April 15th is coming. Toodles-K&K


	48. Chapter 47 'The Big Game IISecond Quar

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Marlene darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 47 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles-What is 3 points in football and if you have not read my Xmas with the DP ff you won't get The Big Game rematch too well. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 47

'The Big Game II- Second Quarter' or 'Three the Hard Way'

Here's the situation in a nutshell. As first period time expired the Hawks scored again to make the score Hawks 23, Killers 7. Thanks to that 'dingbat soul reaper brat' (Rukia) the Killers are down to one timeout for the half while Gene's team still has all three of theirs left. The big Trceraton 'Dynamo' and the Lagoon girl Revy Roberts have both been ejected from the game for literally' tossing' a Hawks' player (Ayame) off the field.

The Hawks kicked off to the Killers and Leona's deep spiral kick was 'fair caught' at the Killers own ten by a very frustrated Ed Elric.

"Crap! Oro (What) a crock! I could've made it to the fifty easy but without Revy and the missing link ('Dynamo') to block for me, 'Cat' tells me not to chance it!" grumbled the alchemist lad when he came off the field.

"Edward! You watch your mouth, boy! There are young ladies present! Do you want me to get out the soap?" cried Pinato 'Granny' Rockabell and she boxed his ears.

"Killers' ball at their own ten. First and ten." announced Doctor 2.

'Pretty Boy' Eric saw that everyone was covered so he called his own number and got to the Killers' forty before he stepped out of bounds. A sprinting Mae Hopkins tooki the ball to the fifty for another first down and then 'Blondie' (Marlene Angel) wormed out another ten to the enemy forty for another first and ten. Mikey the Ninja took a handoff from Eric and lateraled it right back to the trucker who then threw a long flea flicker bomb to the Boss at the Hawks' eight.

"First and goal to go from the eight." cried the little fellow from Gallifrey. The game chromo read seven minutes, fifteen seconds to halftime.

Marlene picked up two to the six, then Mikey lost four back to the ten. Mae the 'Blonde Bomber' burrowed her way to the one where she fumbled. InuYasha snatched away the ball before it hit the ground and shoved it into Louie's mitts. The big mage/treasure seeker had reached the opposite end zone for another quick six before Sammy was at midfield and most of the Killers' offense had just crossed the Hawks' twenty! Thirty to seven was on the boards when Leona had kicked the extra point which was followed by the two minute warning. Remember that 'Cat' and her Killers have a single timeout to go while Gene's Hawks have yet to use their first. Keirran Deirdre O'Halloran was livid with rage.

Meanwhile 'Cat' had finally convinced Doctor 2 to allow 'Dynamo' and Revy to return to the game in the second half just as Louie was scoring his touchdown.

"Looks like you'll need all the help you can get, Miss Vincent." chuckled Doctor Six.

Leona's kickoff was downed at the Killers' twenty-five by Kouga the wolf demon. Short strikes were caught by Mar (4), Mae (3) and Mikey (2) leaving the Killers with a fourth and one dilemna.

'Cat' decided to gamble when Kei screamed 'Go for it dammit!!' A 'screen pass' to Yuri netted them a first and ten at midfield. Alchemy Ed, Lord Falco, Winry Rockabell, Peri Brown and the two 'WOOHP' spygirls (Sammy and Alex) each caught a pass from 'Pretty Boy' (Eric) to finally reach the twenty kilo line of the Hawks. Eric did a quick 'shovel pass' to the 'Crybaby' (Prince John) and (amazingly) he caught it at the Hawks' ten for yet another first down (first and goal to go) despite being sandwiched between Jonathan Harlock and Louie the Rune Soldier Mage.

With all of thirty seconds left in the half Eric spent the Killers' final timeout. Then he proceeded to lob passes high right corner, high left corner and high mid end zone overthrowing in turn the Boss, Alchemy Ed and Winry respectively. 'Cat' said 'uh uh. No way boyo!' to a fourth and goal from the ten so Kome and her field goal unit trotted onto the field. Sammy snapped to Eric and the strawberry blonde teenager booted a twenty-six kilo field goal dead centre through the uprights for a three just as Doctor 2 fired his disruptor pistol to end the first half of the game. The score was thirty to ten and still in the Hawks' favour.

END of Ch 47. Ch 48 'The Big Game II- Halftime' or 'Desperation Time/Pep Rally' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

Feel free to correct me on any football errors. Dad played for the Philly Eagles, Pittsburgh Steelers and even the ill fated 'Steagles' in the 1940s. Despite that I didn't get into football until 1966 when Al Hirt formed the NO Saints and I have been a diehard Saints fanatic ever since! Take heart my tomos for after the game the Angelic Armada will be heading for home once more. More pitfalls along the way? We shall see to quote from ComcastOnDemand. I swear to end this before the year's up, maybe by June eh? These things just seem to write themselves and dunno when to quit! Sorry but most writers feel that's the case so it ain't just me.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Don't forget April 15th is coming. Toodles-K&K


	49. Chapter 48 'TBGII Halftime' or 'Despera

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Sango darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 48 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- That should be obvious unless you have not read my Xmas with the DP ff in which case you won't get The Big Game rematch too well. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 48

'The Big Game II- Halftime' or 'Desperation Time/Pep Rally'

During the halftime break while Gene had nothing but praise for his Hawks 'Cat' and the Boss admonished all of their Killers.

"They get the ball to start the second half dammit but when we get it back and the defense had damned well better get it back for us our quarterback will be 'Jimbo' here. And you! You guys call yourselves Ice Road Truckers? Ha! Ya can't even get the ball into the shimatta end zone! Hell! Ya can't even get it to our players! 'Jimbo' and Cap Starwind are best mates so he should be able to 'read' Gene's plays or at least let's hope he can! Let's try using some running plays for awhile and now's the time to razzle dazzle everyone with some trick plays like 'rolling right reversal', 'end of round', 'flea flickers', the 'option' and- Hell! I'd even like to see us try that old 'Statue of Liberty' play, guys and gals! Kome, you try to pin 'em back deep on the kickoff. Let's see some hustle out there people! Shimatta ni jigoku (Dammit to Hell) and let's turn this game around! Any words of wisdom, Boss?" said an overly enthusiastic Rally Vincent. Kei shook her head.

"Nai (No), not really, 'Cat'. Ya seem to have covered it all so like 'Ojou' would say 'Let's get out there and kick their asses!' Go Killers!" yelled the redhead. A cheer broke out and lasted until Doctor 4 bellowed 'Third quarter begins in two minutes, folks!'

END of Ch 48. Ch 49 'The Big Game II- Third Quarter' or 'Using All Your Options' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Don't forget April 15th is coming. Toodles-K&K

I promised ya another 'shortie' and here it is, hazu! Enjoy-K&K


	50. Chapter 49 'TBGII Third Qtr' or 'Using A

AW Ch 49 'The Big Game II Third Quarter' or 'Using All Your Options'

'Blonde Bomber'/'Kitten' Minnie Mae Hopkins the ace running back and her crafty coach Rally 'Cat' Vincent of Kei's Killers! Will they win? Only time will tell eh?

This chapter is re old fashioned style football plays and might be long chappie. Enjoy.

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Cat' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 49 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- That should be obvious unless you have not read my Xmas with the DP ff in which case you won't get The Big Game rematch too well. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 49

'The Big Game II- Third Quarter' or 'Using All Your Options'

The Hawks were already on the field when the Killers finally came racing out of their locker room. Kome kicked off and for once the Killers got a break- Ayame bobbled the ball at her own six, stepped back and was forced to simply cover the pigskin almost right where she'd fumbled the catch so the Hawks had to start from their own three kilo line.

"First and ten." informed Doctor 2. Then Nat led her offense onto the field.

Shippou picked up two and then Kikyo added five more to it making it third with three to go. Kouga took Nat's handoff, dropped back and looked deep downfield left to Ayame at the Killers' 30, then right to Miroku at the enemy 20.

"It's an option play dammit! Rush Kouga, not Nat!" shouted 'Cat' a split second before the big wolf youkai hurled the pigskin to a wide open Kagome standing dead centre beneath the goal post bar in the Killers' end zone, the nearest Killer player being at the twenty covering the amorous monk. Neko Olson sprinted for the end zone, leaped the final five kilos and unsuccessfully swatted at the ball. Kagome easily caught it and held it aloft while jumping up and down in triumph. Six more points for the Hawks- 36 all told and Leona's kick made the score 37 to 10 over the Killers and the second half had just barely begun.

"Fifteen kilo penalty for taunting the defense will be assessed on the kickoff. Kagome! You should know better, my child." chastised Doctor 2.

"He's a stickler, that he is. He'll brook no infringements no matter how minor." said Gene Starwind. Kaggie nodded and high-fived her coach on the sidelines.

Leona's boot sailed high and long with a hang time of nearly seven entire seconds before it came down into Ed Elric's waiting hands at the Killers' fifteen. Ed saw the hanyou-youkai brigade bearing down on him but he still decided to run right straight through them. Bad idea boy alchemist! Kouga, InuYasha and Naraku wedged him back almost to his own goal line. However, Doctor 6 pointed out that the lad had stepped out of bounds at the twelve so that was where Jimbo Hawking (Alex's backup) started from when the Killrs' offense took over the ball.

Kei and 'Cat' had both agreed that Jimbo could go deep if he deemed it a wise choice but only on first downs so he immediately unloaded a bomb to Lord Falco who made a spectacular one-handed 'circus' catch at the Hawks' 45 kilo line.

"First and ten. Ten minutes to go in the third, my tomos." intoned a solemn Doctor 2. Before Naruto could snap to Jimbo Doctor 4's whistle blew. A red flag had fluttered onto the field. After a hasty conference betwixt the three Time Lords and the Hawks' coching staff Doctor 2 strode to the centre of the field.

"The Hawks are challenging the ruling on the field. They say that Lord Falco did not have control of the ball when he came down with the catch. Bear with us folks. This will only take a moment or so." said the little fellow. The Gallifreyan trio checked and re-checked the play on heir PDO screens. Finally Doctor 2 cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ahem. After reviewing the gme play footage this play stands. A completed catch at the Hawks' 45 kilo line. Killers' ball. First and ten. The awks lose the challenge and are charged their first timeout. The Killers still have all three of theirs left. Ten minutes remain in the third quarter." he intoned solemnly.

"He is really quite the actor, is he not, Doctor? I really do believe he belongs on the stage." whispered Doctor 6.

"Quite the ham is what you really mean, don't you, Doctor?" chuckled Doctor 4.

Jimbo Hawking quickly fired off a screen pass to Winry but the ball was tipped by Dominique the Cyclops and then Leona batted it down. The 'Blonde Bomber' gained 3 kilos on a rolling right end of round reversal play bringing up third and a long seven. The play chromo stood at a single second so Jimbo was forced to use a time out- the Killers' first one. Now both teams had only two remaining for the rest of the game. The game chromo was showing seven and a half minutes to go in the third when Jimbo tossed a lateral to Mikey who tossed it right back to him. Jimbo launched a flea flicker to Yuri deep in the end one's left corner but the ball was intercepted by Kiva Nerese and the fleet-footed 'Starfleet' captain tore back upfield with it until Kakashi Sensei and Helena (Hawkgirl) finally collared her. However, by that time Kiva had crossed midfield to the Killers' own 40 kilo line. The clock stopped at six and a quarter minutes to go in the quarter for the change of possession and Kei started barking out angry words to her team.

"Congratulations guys! Now every single one of our field generals has managed to cough up the FXXXing ball! OK, I want Big Spike (Miroku), Mugghi, Jett and Revy Lagoon on that front line. We're gonna blitzkrieg Nat and force her to throw before her wideouts or tight ends are ready so don't just sack her ass- knock that ball up volleyball style. Then I want Neko, Ten Ten and Rukia there to recover the fumble. Got it? (There was a subdued murmur of 'yes'ms') Cowboy Spike, Neji and Ichigo will block for whichever one of ya gets the ball back. When you get it don't look around. Just run Hell bent for election towards the Hawks' goal line. When we score we'll go for two- we got no other choice. We're runnin' outta time. ("onside kick, Boss?" suggested Faye Valentine) Not just yet, Cowgirl. By the way if this play gets FXXXed up you're all there is betwixt us and six more points for them ya know. There's Doc's whistle. Get out there and make us proud!" growled Kei.

"Yeah! You heard her guys! Let's do this for Reds! Let's do this one for 'Cat'! Let's go and win one for the 'Kitten'!" yelled Michaelangelo who was badly misquoting that ancient Terran Notre Dame standard: 'LET'S WIN THIS ONE FOR THE GIPPER!'

"Five and three-quarters of a minute left in this period, kiddies." yelled Doctor 2. Kei's suggested play worked like a well-oiled chronometer. The 'Big Spike Express' forced Nat to backpedal, Revy tipped the ball away as Nat threw it, Mugghi batted it skywards, Ten Ten came down with it, turned on her afterburners and with most of the Killers' defensive line blocking for her and clearing the way the lithe young Ninja scored standing up. The score was cut to 21. Marlene Angel plowed the necessary two kilos into the end zone and her two point conversion made it Hawks- 37, Killers- 18- a nineteen point game with four minutes left in the third.

Kome tried to angle her kick to give her team a chance of pinning the Hawks back deep, however, her overly enthusiastic boot sailed outta bounds at the Hawks' eleven without first touching terra firma on the field so the yellow flags came out as did the ball- to the Hawks' forty kilo line! Three minutes 55 seconds to go in the quarter and Gene Starwind decided it was time to eat up the chromo.

"I do not particularly give a damn whether we score on this drive or not. Just chew up that chromo by keeping the ball on the ground. (He meant to use all running and no passing plays of course) Shippou first, Kikyo next, then Kouga hopefully followed by Sango. InuYasha, Naraku, Han and Ivy will do the blocking. If we can make it to somewhere around their thirty we'll try for a field goal. However, the name of the game is waste as much time as we can. We're gonna have to wait for the last quarter before Her Royal Highness (Kei) panics enough to use up her timeouts so do not waste our two. Now get out there and kick some ass for us!" said the Master of the 'Outlaw Star'.

Shippou was quick, Kikyo was agile, Kouga was fast and powerful while Sango was a combination of the three of them. Betwixt this quartet the pigskin was at the Killers' twenty when Doctor 4's whistle blew ending the third quarter. The score remained 37 to 18 in the Hawks' favour.

"Shit! Gene won't let Nat loose after our last attack on her! Looks like we ain't gonna be able to keep 'em from scoring but we can damned well keep their asses outta the end zone! If we gotta, we'll give 'em three. (A groan ensued) I don't like it either but it's better than six, ain't it? We're down by nineteen now, three more makes it 22 but six more makes it 25, 26 for a point after kick or 27 if they convert so a field goal means three scores and three two pointers gives us the lead by two but a touchdown means three scores and three two pointers later we'll still trail by one, two if they kick a point after and three if they convert. We got two timeouts left and a whole new quarter so don't panic just yet tomos." encouraged Kei while they were all preparing for the goal line reversal preparatory to beginning the final period.

END of Ch 49. Ch 50 'The Big Game II- Fourth Quarter' or 'Out of Time In More Ways Than One' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Don't forget Flag Day is coming. Toodles-K&K

I promised ya another 'shortie' and here it is, hazu! Enjoy-K&K


	51. Chapter 50 'TBGII Fourth Qtr' or 'Outta

AW Ch 50 'The Big Game II Fourth Quarter' or 'Outta Time In More Ways Than One'

'Blonde Bomber'/'Kitten' Minnie Mae Hopkins the ace running back and her crafty coach Rally 'Cat' Vincent of Kei's Killers! Will they win? Only time will tell eh?

This chapter is re old fashioned style football plays and might be long chappie. Enjoy.

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Kitten' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 50 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- That should be obvious unless you have not read my Xmas with the DP ff in which case you won't get The Big Game rematch too well. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 50

'The Big Game II- Fourth Quarter' or 'Outta Time In More Ways Than One'

Another healthy ose of speed, agility, strength and strategy saw the ball sitting on the Killers' three kilo line with a first and goal to go. Naruto shouldered the plucky kitsune Shippou into InuYasha after a one kilo gain. Second and goal at the two. Revy dragged the agile 'miko' (preistess) Kikyo down in the backfield. Third and goal from the three- the original line of scrimmage. Kouga did manage to reach the goal line but before the ball broke the plane of the end zone Ichigo's ankle tackle brought him to the ground. Fourth and goal by inches and ten minutes on the game chromo.

Wolf Boy Kouga pleaded with Gene to no avail as Leona booted an easy sixteen kilo field goal for three points making it 40 to 18 with nine and a half minutes remaining in the game. Leona's kickoff was fielded by Winry at the goal line and with Dynamo, Revy, Kakashi and Helena the Hawkgirl running interference the blonde-headed speedster got to midfield before she got hit by Kouga causing her to fumble the ball. Luckily it was recovered by Raphael at the Killers' forty-eight.

Ed Elric, Winry Rockabelle and Peri Winkle caught passes of three, five and six kilos respectivelyfor a total of fourteen kilos and a first down moving the chains to the Hawks' thirty-eight. Sammy, Alex and Yuri caught short drops of five, fourteen and seventeen kilos respectively for two more first downs. Amazingly the ball was at the Hawks' two kilo line for first and goal. The game chromo stood at two minutes and fifteen seconds, however, the play chromo was reading three seconds forcing Kei to use her second timeout leaving her Killers with one and the Hawks with two.

"OK. Our best damned runner is Mae. 'Kitten', I want you to take the ball from Jimbo and just dive forwards with it. Big Spike, Revy and Dynamo are gonna make a hole for ya so go high or low, kid. Whichever one'll get the ball into the end zone for us. A touchdown followed by a two pointer gets us to twenty-six and two more touchdowns with a two pointer and a point after kick gives us this game by one so it is absolutely crucial that we score before the two minute warning and save our last timeout so we'll do an onside kick after we score. Let's get 'er done, guys!" howled 'Cat' while Kei scowled.

"Ya sure we should try an onsider with Wolf Girl (Ayame), Fox Boy (Shippou) and Black Jammies Girl (Sango) out there for Gene and Han?" asked the Boss with a dubious look.

"Look at it this way, Boss. Oro other choice have we got?" countered Coach Vincent.

"Couldn't hurt, Reds. I say we go ahead and give it a shot." agreed Big Spike.

"First Boom Boom Maesie's gotta score for us so let's block like we never blocked before because 'Victory now is never near', dudes!" shouted Mikey again misquoting albeit this time it was Terran Notre Dame's fight song 'Victory now is ever nigh' ('so you bring the whiskey and I'll bring the rye' is the next stanza. I wonder if it was written with the Boss in mind) not 'never near' like the Ninja had just said.

Back out on the field- After three straight dives Mae was still at the half kilo line with the game chronometer at 2:05 and ticking. Fourth and goal and Mae breathed "Fourth times the charm", closed both her aizu tightly and dove forwards and over InuYasha, Kouga, Kagome and Kikyo to break the plane of the end zone and then some scoring six points for her team. Marlene easily caught a two kilo lob for two more and the Killers cut the score to 14 at 40 to 26. It was now a two score lead for the Hawks.

Doctor 2's whistle signalled the two minute warning and 'Cat' started barking orders for the Killers' onside kick try.

"Remember now that the ball's gotta go at least ten kilos before we can touch it but the Hawks can grab it anytime no matter how far it's gone. Everybody line up on the left and be ready to go. Good luck tomos." encouraged 'Cat' and a few seconds later Kome stubbed an end over end kick which Kei swatted away from the wolves and into Ed's hands. The blonde alchemist fled for the end zone thirty kilos away and made it to the Hawks' fifteen before Hugh and Dominique shoved him out of bounds stopping the chromo at 1:50. A short lob to Sammy which Ayame deflected now sailed into WOOHP girl Alex's waiting arms for another six. Sammy did catch the two pointer pass and the Killers again cut the Hawks lead- this time to a single touchdown. It was 40 to 34 and all the Killers needed to do was score again to tie up the game. Then their point after kick would win it all for them. Thirty seconds to go and one timeout left.

This time the Killers lined up as if it was to be a deep kick, however, Kome did another end over end boot but this time Gene's gang was ready for it and Kagome dove on the ball before it had travelled even three kilos. Ironically the Hawks were taking over at the exact spot where the Killers' turnabout had begun- the Killers' thirty-eight. Twenty seconds left and the Killers spent their last timeout when Shippou had wormed his way to the fifteen.

Now that the Killers could no longer stop the chromo Kei fumed as the seconds ticked down to three which was when the Hawks used their final timeout. Leona kicked a thirty-one kilo field goal as time expired making the final score Hawks 43 and Killers 34- a nine point win for Gene and his Hawks. Kei's PDO was blinking and chiming furiously when she finally tapped her comlink earring.

"Yeah, Bishop? Ya need me?" growled the redhead.

"Yes, ma'am I surely do! We're orbiting 'Kalufrax' and the fools in charge there won't allow us to set down! It seems taht they heard oro you did to some store and a few gin joints back on 'Ragnarok' (Re-Mor-Aw) and they said that if we tried to touch down they'd blast us to Hell and back again, ma'am!" shouted Joey Bishop the interim commander who was usually Kiva Nerese's helmsman aboard the 'Coriander'. However, he had volunteered to pilot the 'Angel 2' while the others played football. He had played in his youth and he still winced whenever the cold hit his knee. Needless to say Mr Bishop wanted no part of football not even of the 'repped' variety.

The Boss was furious. "Do they know who the FXXXing Hell we are, Bish? We are the law, dammit! 3WA! UG! Crap! I'm a frigging marshall and probably outrank everyone on this world for Christ's sake! (She drew a deep breath and slowly expelled it) OK. Have 'em relay 'Shimougou'- the 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City Tower' and ask for the commander- Colonel Jason Shikamaru. He'll vouch for us. If they give us any more shit tell 'em to call Uncle God Almighty Vito Galadriel himself! He probably owns most of 'Kalufrax' anyway! I'll be up in a few minutes. Just as soon as I 'morph' outta this football jazz. Kei out." trilled the red-headed Boss Lady angrily.

Meanwhile Jason Shikamaru was enjoying all the rare peace and quiet in his city as were his two guests- KP Police Chief Roy Mustang and newly re-elected Furool City Police Commissioner Riza Hawkeye.

"Excuse me, onegai (please)." said Jason when his office vidphone chirped. "Hai Cheska? Oro? Who? Commander Nohara from 'Kalufrax'? Oro the oni (devil) does that infernal pest want this time?Oro!! He's refusing permission to- to- HER!?! Christ Almighty! Does he think he's got a charmed life or something? She'll grind up his sorry ass and then step on him! Oro? Of course she's authorized to land there! Hell she even outranks me for Kami's sake! Why's he refusing her request anyway? Oh hai (yeah). The 'Grendel Mall' and all of those gin joints in 'Beowulf' out in the boonies on 'Ragnarok' eh? (Jason sighed heavily) OK Cheska, please stop crying. I'll take it. Put his call through, Suba. Jason covered his vidmike) Sorry Roy, Riza but I just have to take this call. I'll be back in a minute. (So saying he stepped out onto his balcony which overlooked his FC Spaceport) Hiro? Oro a pleasant surprise. How' the family doing? Don't ask eh? Oro can I do for you, tomo (friend)? Yes, of course she's got the right to be there, pal of mine. She's got 'carte blanche' authority throughout this section of the cosmos. Hell she's even pals with the Universal Guardians, Nohara so you'd best let her put down. Her gang's on their way back home anyway so it'll probably just be an overnight docking. Trust me on this, my tomo. You do not want to get Marshall Keirran O'Halloran mad at you. That is something that you definitely do not want to do! Oro? Yeah you heard me right, boyo. Marshall. She even outranks me, Commander. Are you talking to her now, Hiro? Nai? Good. Best to deal with the pilot or the OD (Officer of the Day). She got any vessels with her? Nai? That means they must all be onboard the 'LA2' so she'll need a single parking dock but you'd better give 'em the biggest one you got there. Why? Hiro, have you ever seen a 'K' or even an 'H' class starship? This one's got fourteen decks- nine surface and five sub-surface levels. On second thought just clear off the topmost level of your spaceport or the roof and give it to them. Why? She was sent out to recover two of the 'Angel's sister ships and they sure as Hell won't fit inside her ship, that's why. Oro? Yeah, I'll vouch for them dammit. Who's your onboard contact, Hiro? Joey Bishop? The 20th Century comedian? Oh yeah, he's Captain Kiva Nerese's helmsman from 'Starfleet's 'Coriander'- a command patrol vessel. Don't get Kiva pissed off at you either, pal. Matter of fact- ain't it just about time for your java break? Hai? OK then just give 'em their TD instructions and get rid of 'em, son. Good luck. Shikamaru out." said Jason and he blanked out his vidscreen.

"Sorry about that guys but--" he began on returning to his office.

"O'Halloran?" chorused Roy and Riza. He nodded dejectedly.

"Just where in aoishi (blue) blazes is that Hellcat demon now?" demanded Hawkeye.

"I'd wager one of the moons. At a guess I'd say 'Kalufrax'." chuckled Mustang helping himself to one of Jason's cigars.

"right on, Brother Roy. Nohara decided to try and stop the 'Angel 2' from landing there and--" continued Jason.

"All FXXXing Hell broke loose?" sighed Riza with a glance towards the wall chronometer. Suddenly she shot bolt upright in her chair. "Christ! Look at the time, Roy! We're gonna be late for that charity luncheon where you're getting the 'Galactic Shield' award! Sorry Jason but we simply must fly. Arigatou (Thanks) for the tea and scones. They were yummy. Drop by and see us next time you're downtown, tomo. Sayonara." said Riza who was dragging Roy through the portals.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Jason. Don't be a stranger. Bye. OK Riza! I'm coming!" said Roy and the two of them headed for the tower's roof port and their skysled.

"OK Hawkeye, give! Oro the Hell luncheon are we running late for and since when am I getting a 'GS' award (like an ancient Terran 'Order of Merit')?" growled Mustang angrily.

"Since that scatter-brained dimwit's on 'Kalufrax', dummy! Did ya forget who the Hell Nohara's exec is?" yelled the blonde.

Captain Zorin Oakenshield, a Romulan exile, was Hiro Nohara's 'Number One' and he had made no secret to the 'Galactic Command' that he would use any excuse to attack 'Romulus' and probably 'Remus' as well. He would then proceed to overthrow the Grand Mage and place himself on the throne. All he needed was a flag starship snd if O'Halloran rebelled against 'Kalufrax' troops then under Glactic Law Oakenshield could legally seize the 'LA2' along with anyone and anything aboard her. With that kind of firepower (Do you think that Riza and Roy knew about the God Guns?) at his command ZO could quite easily conquer a small world or even two or three of them!

"Z.O. himself!" shouted Riza, hiking up her skirt to climb into the sled. Chief Roy Mustang did a double take.

"Christ! Not Oakbrain? Fallon! Back to HQ stat! Don't spare the afterthrusters either!" he yelled piling into the seat beside Hawkeye. He and Fallon pretended not to notice her unmentionables showing above her stocking tops. Then Julia Douglas, Riza's personal aide, coughed discreetly, bent forwards and yanked Riza's skirt back down. The commissioner went a bit red in the face and began going over her itinerary schedule with Julia.

"The first thing I'm going to do is change into some pants! Damn that FXXXing museum opening this morning! Julie had insisted that I wear this getup instead of a nice comfy pantsuit! Ah well, visiting with old Jason had been fun but now with Oakenshield--" she thought and suddenly grabbed her vidcell unit from her purse.

END of Ch 50. Ch 51 'Fire Meets Oak ' or 'Hide 'N Seek? ' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Don't forget to fly the flag on the 14th! Happy Bastille Day. Toodles-K&K

This one may be lengthy. Sorry.- K&K


	52. Chapter 51 'Fire Meets Oak' or 'Hide and

AW Ch 51 'Fire Meets Oak' or 'Hide 'N Seek?'

Game's history now so what other fun and games await our feisty heroines?

This chapter is about trying to stop a madman and for awhile the LA2 must hide from an enemy!

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Riza' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 51 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- That will become apparent later on in the chapter. Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 51

'Fire Meets Oak' or 'Hide 'N Seek?'

"This is Hawkeye. Patch me through to Rafe Donnelly at 'ISSP' HQ in Moravian City and fast! Huh? On Mars, you idiot and hurry up! (Riza fumed at the four second relay delay) Rafe? Hi, it's Riza. Riza Hawkeye at Furool? Fine thanks and you? Good. Listen, we have got ourselves a slight problem on 'Kalufrax' so could you please send over about a dozen cruiser units to their spaceport? Why? Because I think that Zorin Oakenshield's gonna try to commandeer a 'UG' patrol starship. Huh? One of the 3WA's newest ones. Oro's that? Yeah, the 'Angel 2' but how'd you guess that? Just teasing you, old man. You know there's gonna be Hell to pay if he does try to grab it, Rafe. Just twelve, Rafe? Please?" pleaded Riza. "Ya will? Great. We owe ya one, tomo. Hawkeye out." she added and returned the vidcell to her purse. Then she knitted her brows in thought.

"I really got a bad feeling in my gut about this Z.O. thing, Chief. Fancy a trip to 'Kalufrax', Roy? We really should be there to act as go-betweens if nothing else. So how's about it?" asked the svelte blonde.

"You have a meeting with Senator Naia--" began Julia.

"Cancel it. Reschedule the old windbag for next week sometime and clear the rest of this week as well. I'm going even if Chief Mustang isn't." said Riza.

"Fallon, tell Lt Halva he's in charge until we get back next week. Close the top and head for 'Kalufrax', Suba." said Roy to their driver who nodded and slammed the roof portal shut. Suddenly the blonde commissioner looked flustered. Julia smiled and tapped her briefcase.

"Not to worry, Commish. Kal's a mite chilly this time of year. I thought trouble was brewing there so I took the liberty of packing a few changes of garments for you. (Her voice dropped to a murmur) I brought pants Riza just in case." said her aide. Hawkeye managed a wan smile and thanked her. Then her face darkened.

"Trouble brewing in Kal? How'd you figure that, Julie?" she demanded.

"Z.O.'s hired himself some extra muscle. 'Brilliant Dynamite Neon' and his 'Bad Lads' gang." replied Julie quietly. Fallon swore.

"Damnation! BDN and his no goodniks? You sure, Douglas?" asked Subaltern Fallon worriedly.

"Uh huh. I'm sure, Frank." she answered with a stifled yawn.

"Why? Who the Hell are they, Frank?" asked Roy Mustang.

"They're train hijackers from 'Gunsmoke', Chief. Captain Blue (Legato Bluesummers) told me all about 'em, sir. If they can hijack trains don't you think they can hijack starships too?" replied Fallon with a shrug of his shoulders as he keyed the mike of the sled's vidphone. "Cheska? It's Frank Fallon. Onegai (Please) clear us for offworld space travel. Lt Halva's in charge until further notice. Mustang's orders. Who's with us? (Roy shook his head) Now Cheska darlin' you know that's confidential information. It's on a need to know basis and Honey you just do not need to know so just do it. Where? (Roy mimed 'no' and shook his head) Sorry kiddo. Can't tell you that either. We're cleared? OK. Arigatou. Have a nice day, Chessie. Bye." said Fallon and he punched his speed bar. The sled rocketed towards the Western Gateway while two hours away at their destination--

"Oro the FXX do ya mean he said we can't land here! Patch his relay through to my quarters, Bishop- stat!" trilled an angry redhead.

"He's on Tach 3 Boss but it ain't Commander Nohara anymore. It's his exec- a Captain Oakenshield. Be careful, Reds. This guy sounds like he's missing a few nacelles, man! He just told me to prepare to be boarded or he'll fire on us! He's certifiable, ma'am!" trilled Bishop.

"Captain Oakenshield? This is Marshall Kierran O'Halloran of the 3WA, Special 'UG' envoy commanding the patrol starship 'Lovely Angel 2' requesting permission to dock--" began Kei reasonably. A voice like thunder caused her to yank out the comlink and continue with the vidscreens in front of her.

"Silence!! I am commandeering your ship, Madam! You will either surrender your vessel to me or I will take it by force! Under 'Kalufrax' and Galactic Law I am within my legal rights to declare martial law and seize any hostile vessel and their crews! I now intend to exercise that right! I hereby order you to surrender, Madam at once!" thundered the madman. Kei went purple with rage.

"The Hell I will!! You have no right whatsoever to interfere with a 3WA intergalactic police patrol craft! You will permit me to dock immediately, Captain or I will personally have your ass broken down to a 'sub sapper no class' (an ancient Terran army private E-2) before your court-martialed, pal! On old Terra they'd have kicked you outta the army on a Section 8, you deranged lunatic! You got five seconds to stand down and allow my ship to dock or I'll open fire on you, me boyo! Kapish?" yelled an enraged firebrand Hellcat tro-con.

"Very well. Have it your own way, Madam but I did warn you so remember that, you harlot! Commence firing!" screamed Zorin Oakenshield and he seized the controls of the nearest railgun and began blasting the 'LA2' with high intensity plasma energy beams.

"Shields up!! Now!" cried Kei and Joey at the same instant and 'CC' complied just in the nick of time.

"Er uh tomo Kei? Perhaps we have overstayed our welcome here? Don't you think it's high time we were leaving, love? Now- before we are turned into molten scrap Kelvinite!" suggested a shaken 'CC' but the Boss angrily shook her head defiantly.

"The Fxxxing day that I give in to a baka jackanapes jacaronda jackass will be the same Fxxxing day that I resign my commission, Kami shimatta ni jigoku! (Our guys and gals say that phrase every so often when they're upset or angry. Kami means God and shimatta is dammit or damned or damn and jigoku is Hell!) Flight crew to the bridge- stat! That's a Fxxxing order dammit! Fire on me willya! Take that and that and that!" yelled Kei activating the remote controls for her quad guns and plasma bombs and firing on the X-Wing fighters in front of the huge starship. Suddenly Kei's portal swished aside as Han Solo, Gene Starwind and Yuri Donovan rushed in.

"Have you gone completely baka loco, you dim-witted loon! Oro do ya wanna do- start another frigging war dammit! Oro you're doing could easily be construed an a hotile action, dummy!" yelled Yuri who had used her override keycode to open Kei's door when their repeated tattoos on her portals had gone unanswered.

"They fired on ME, you shit-headed birdbrain! I'm just returning fire!" howled a frenzied redhead.

"But how the Hell are ya firing at all? I just came from the bridge and our shields are still UP!" yelled Revy Roberts from the open doorway. Kei scowled at her.

"We're wasting time. Follow me." cried Kei and she sprinted for the concealed express lift in her bedroom closet.

"We can fire without lowering our shields and we can fire from 'cloak', Mizz Roberts. Now get in there, girl." drawled Solo shoving her aboard the lift.

Five seconds later Kei dashed onto her bridge and started barking out her orders.

"Gene, pull back behind that asteroid over there. (She pointed and her pilot nodded) Solo, 'cloak' the ship. Kome, relay the 'G Boys' (Galadriel, Gooley, Gustav and Garner) and get us some backup. Mar! Nami! Zoe! Nyssa! Find us a bolt hole we can use if ya can. Let's play a little 'kakurenbo' (hide and seek) guys. Nat, better hold your fire for now. Yeah Kome? Oro? That's just great! Big Chief Mustang and his chief flunkie Hawkeye are on their way here to 'negotiate' with this dipstick! Oro? Donnelly's got a squadron (twelve crafts) headed over from Mars to help out? Good. Somebody better advise 'Romulus' Command that this nitwit (Oakenshield) may have already sent an invasion force their way. Yeah Kome? Oro the Fxxxing Hell do ya mean we've been ordered not to take any hostile action against them? Whose lamebrain orders are they? Oro? 'God Almighty' himself? Galadriel? It figures! That wimp would think he could reason with Z.O. only there ain't no way to 'reason' with someone who's already insane! OK we're gonna need some outside help on this so Neko, go get the three 'caballeros' (cowboys- meaning of course Spike Steigel, Jett Black and Faye Valentine) and fast! Two can play at that game, Zorin. Huh? Why the Fxxx y lookin' st me like that, Sally?" cried an exasperated and puzzled Kei O'Halloran.

Ever since she'd reached the bridge a barefoot Kei had been giving orders in her football jersey, helmet and underbriefs! Yuri grimaced and clamped a 'morphing' bracelet on Kei's wrist and tapped it. Then she did the same with herself. Instantly both tro-cons were in full 3WA winter uniforms and battle armour.

"Here's your three 'caballeros', Boss." announced Neko.

"Four! Don't forget Edward!" piped up the freckled tow-headed street urchin tomboy who was still in her pajamas. She was clutching an enormous Teddy bear.

"Somebody onegai (please) get that brat outta here!" growled Revy.

"Kid's got a point, Roberts. She is a 'cowgirl' on our crew so she's one of us." drawled Spike Steigel. Kei fumed but acquiesced anyway.

"OK. She can stay but keep her outta the way, Spike. Look, you guys are all 'cowboys' so I need ya to get the word out that I am putting out a bounty on one Zorin Oakenshield- dead or alive. Can ya handle that from here?" asked the Boss.

"Sure we can Reds. How much? In woolongs (Martian unit of currency equal to an ancient Terran Italian lira) I mean." queried Jett fingers poised over his PDO keypad. The redhead hesitated.

"One hundred. Make it one hundred million Jett." replied the calm, cool and collected blonde navigator Marlene Angel. Kei nodded so Jett punched in the necessary details.

"Where are we gonna get that kind of money?" demanded Yuri. Kei grinned and lit a cheroot.

"From good old Uncle Vito. If Galadriel wants to avoid an intergalactic incident he's damned Fxxxing well gonna have to ante up for it!" snarled the redhead who was busily studying vidmaps and starcharts.

"Looks like there's no place to go except for someplace called 'Smugglers' Ravine' in 'Bison Fields' Boss." announced Nami Richards from the nav room next door. Kei nodded sagely.

"Gene, head for 'Bison'- quietly. Engineering? Impulse power only and shut down our warp core. Try and mask our signature trails (like exhaust smoke) if ya can. Gene, keep us in that asteroid's shadow as long as ya can so we can create a 'phantom' for them to follow. We can lay over in 'Sontarra' instead. Kei out." said the Boss and she tossed the relay mike to Han. Wearily she seated herself on the console between pilot and co-pilot.

"Hey guys- 'Sontarra's gonna be too hot for us for the next few days so where can we hide out until the heat's off?" asked their commander. Zoe smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah where? This monster ain't exactly something ya can park in Dad's garage ya know." she giggled. Suddenly the pilot snapped his fingers.

"I've got it- a scathingly brilliant idea. Don't fret Reds. I know a place we can use but it's a secret place so I can't tell ya where it is but I will take us there. Gomen (Sorry) Reds but I took a solemn oath to keep this place a secret." said Gene Starwind. Han Solo raised his aizu(eye)brows but said nothing. Kei shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Fine by me. Just get us through 'Bison' and over to this 'Shangri-La' of yours so we can figure out how to put the kibosh on old Zorin and I'll be overjoyed, me old boyo." she replied and took another drag on her cheroot. She blew some smokerings which fascinated Rin, Kira and the Scouts, however, Ed and Moonie were unimpressed. They'd seen it all before. A few hours later Gene steered them into 'Bison Fields' and into the labyrinthe called 'Smugglers' Ravine' where he locked the ship on 'George' (autopilot) so he could hand over the helm to Han for the first few hours.

"It doesn't get really tricky until we reach 'Deadman's Gulch' tonight pirate so you take over for now and I'll spell you at 2100 (9 PM)- OK?" asked Starwind. Han nodded and slid into Gene's seat.

"Just don't you go forgettin' about me outlaw. Hey Nyssa! How's about a burger, fries and some java for lunch? Better send up a platter at dinner too. Who else is on this flight crw Reds?" drawled Solo. Nyssa vanished into the breakroom to rep up Han's victuals. Mar tapped a few keys on the console and the flight crew duty roster appeared on his vidscreen.

"Arigatou (Thanks) Contessa. Lemme see now. Gene, me, Nat, Nami, the Boss, you, 'Cat' (Rally Vincent), Flaysie (Flay Allster), Caggie (Cagalli Yula Athna), Ivy (Ivanhoe) and Nyssa. OK old buddy see ya at 2100." drawled Han and Gene headed for his bunk. He didn't get very far before the InuYasha gang waylaid him and insisted on toasting him on the Hawks' stunning victory over the Killers with Gene at the helm as coach. Dinnertime was 1700 and Gene had just gotten to bed.

"Dinner Captain." came Mugghi's gentle trill at 1625 (4:25 PM).

"Not now Furball. Call me at 2045 (8:45 PM). I got night duty." murmurred Starwind before dropping off again.

Mugghi meowed her annoyance at having to call him in the middle of her favorite ancient Terran TV show 'Dexter' which was one of the myriad of ancient Terran movies and TV vid-disks available in 'CC's memory banks.

The Ice Roaders were repping up a small before dinner snack for themselves (Dinner was at 1700 and it was only 1630 or half past four) in the breakroom behind the ready room and bridge. After the half dozen anti-grav trolleys were fully laden Drew, Rick and Alex trundled them through the air to the lift. All of them enjoyed dining in the star room (observation lounge) two flights down on Level Seven. Back upstairs on Nine Eric, Bear and Hugh were exploring (OK- snooping) the drawers' contents in the small kitchenette.

"Hey guys, what's this thing for I wonder?" asked Eric. In his hand was a short slim metallic cylinder with an elastic loop attached to one end. A small white illuminated panel was softly glowing on its right side. Bear looked worried.

"I dunno mon ami but maybe you should put that thing back where you found it, Eric." he advised.

"Nonsense! It's just a little toy flashlight or some such jimcrack. Give it here, Eric." boomed Hugh. When Eric handed it over Hugh looped it around his wrist and tried a few 'kenjutsu' (sword fighting) moves with it like he'd seen the Ninjas and Soul Reapers do. There was a slight whooshing sound and a band of glowing bright green light shot out of the cylinder's tip almost decapitating Eric who dove under the counter. The beam continued on its way and did slice the toaster in half.

"Didn't I tell ya not to play with it, stupid!" yelled Bear. Suddenly an anguished cry rent the air.

"Shit! Miss Donovan just repped up that toaster last month after that wolf thing (Kouga the wolf youkai demon) zapped the other one. Be very careful with that, sir. That is the hilt of a laser sword you have in your fist, Mr Hugh. Turn it off and hand it to me, sir." said Nyssa who'd just come in to rep up Han's dinner.

"How the Fxxx do ya turn the blamed thing off, girlie?" yelled the 'Polar Bear' and Nyssa's face darkened. She pointed to the lighted white panel.

"Just touch that white panel that's glowing, sir. That's right. Good. Now just hand it to me onegai (please). Arigatou (Thanks). Green huh? This must be one of Kome's I guess." replied the Trakken girl.

"One? You mean she has more than one?" demanded Eric.

"Sure. She collects weapons. Kome must have about fifty of these damned things, Mr Eric." she answered. "I'll return it to her, gentlemen and we'll just pretend that none of this ever happened eh?" grinned Nyssa with a wink.

"And the toaster?" asked Bear. Nyssa tapped the repper.

"Toaster. White. Identical. Replicate and replace." intoned the demure Trakken. "Here, Mr Bear. Take it." she added tossing the pieces of the old one down the recycle chute after throwing the new one to Bear. Then she walked over to Hugh. Turning her back to Bear and Eric she grabbed Hugh's wrist and twisted it up behind him into a painful hammerlock.

"You ever call me by that disgusting name (Girlie) again, Mr Hugh and I'll break this Fxxxing arm for you. Got it?" she whispered fiercely.

"Yeah, I got it, ma'am. I apologize." breathed the big guy. Nyssa nodded and released him.

"Will I see you at dinner, gentlemen? (They nodded) Great. Until 1700 then er five o'clock. Ciao." she said and left them.

"Kome was shovelling in food like an 'Ajothorpian' hog when Nyssa clunked a small velvet bag down on the table beside the strawberry blonde teen.

"Take better care of this thing and don't lose it again dammit." whispered Nyssan as she passed by Kome's table on her way to Revy and Neko's table.

"Oro was that all about, Nyssie?" asked Neko curiously.

"Just returning something Pinky had lost, 'Kitty Kat', that's all. Oro's good tonight? I'm starvin' to death tomos." replied the Trakken.

"Tracy's on guard duty again so it's just the usual repped up crap." growled Revy Roberts.

"The standing rib roast with Yorkshire pudding is very nice. It comes with scalloped potatoes and corn custard with lemon meringue pie for dessert. Mnn. Yummy!" suggested Neko Olson.

"Sounds good to me. I'll have the same Rei. Onegai (Please) bring me an orange mist cappucino first. Arigatou (Thanks) honey." said Nyssa.

Revy and Kome both seemed to eat like Saiyaans or had tape worms inside them.

"Guess I'll go up and look at the stars for awhile before I hit the sack. G'Night." said the Creature from the Black Lagoon. She had noticed that the Ice Roaders had just arrived- all six of them. That meant she'd have the star room all to herself. That suited the Terran adventuress just fine because Revy loved to recline in that big comfy 'Star Trek' chair up there and she liked to recline 'au natural'. With the heating units activated and the lights dimmed down she'd face the huge space window and drift off to sleep dreaming of home- 'Ranjipur' on Terra. It hadn't always been her home but Revy had been to so many places in her short lifetime that she no longer knew where 'home' had been anyway. Although Revy Roberts was about as modest as the Boss she preferred the star room's unique solitude to the hustle and bustle of the bridge or the rec room. She was just about to board the lift when she was rudely jerked out of her daydreaming.

"Hey Roberts! Boss lady wants to see you stat- pronto! Up in her quarters on Three." yelled Kakashi Sensei.

"Oro the Fxxx's she want, Ninja Boy?" asked Revy without turning around.

"Damned if I know, Roberts. She sounded real pissed though." called the 'Hidden Leaf' Sensei his nose buried in his little book like it usually was.

"So oro else is new? OK. On my way, tomo. See ya later." sighed Revy. "Commander's quarters- stat." she ordered and the lift dumped her at Kei's door.

"Come." was the curt reply when Kei's portal klaxon chirped. The door swished aside to admit Revy.

"You wanted to see me Reds?" she asked, sat down and fired up a cigarette. Revy stretched and put her booted feet up on the coffee table.

"You know Starwind? (Revy nodded) Ya like him? (Revy was wondering if Kei was playing matchmaker but she nodded again) Oro I really mean is- do ya trust him, kid?" demanded the fiery redhead.

"Trust him? Hell lady, where I hail from everybody's got something to hide so ya Fxxxing well learn soon enough not to trust nobody! Oro the Hell's this all about Reds?" demanded Revy shucking off her heavy flight jacket.

"We gotta lay low for a few days and Gene says he knows a place but he won't tell me where." sighed Kei knocking ashes off her cheroot. Revy's face reddened.

"And you think he'll tell me? Look Reds, Gene and I are tomos (friends) just good tomos and that's all! I ain't his damned confidant, that I surely ain't!" exploded Revy.

"I know that, kid. Oro I wanna know is can we trust him or i he leadin' us into a trap? Could he be in cahoots with Zorin Oakenshield?" yelled Kei angrily. Revy was livid now.

"Starwind? In with that lunatic turncoat? In cahoots with Z.O.? No Fxxxing way in jigoku (Hell) Boss! Yeah, he's a thief and a pirate and a rebel and a cowboy and a merc (mercenary) and a kira (killer) and a liar but he's loyal to his tomos and we are his tomos, O'Halloran! He wouldn't sell us out no matter oro! No frigging way, girl!" shouted Revy and she slung her jacket over one shoulder. Revy pointed her cigarette at Kei. "If Gene Starwind told you he knows where we can hide out, trust me, he won't tell anyone else where it is either. Except Jimbo (Hawking) or Solo of course. His best mates. And you can take that to the bank! Good evening, Madam Commander!" yelled the Terran. Then she threw Kei a salute and left.

"So that's that eh? Hell! If Roberts trusts him who am I to disagree? Her instincts are usually always right." said Kei aloud.

"They're sure as the oni (devil) never wrong, mum, that they surely ain't." said Neko quietly from the open doorway. "For oro the Hell it's worth I trust him too, Reds. G'Night." she added on her way to the rec room below.

"Wonder why Gene told 'Old Iron Drawers' that he was under oath not to reveal 'XANA's location to anyone? It's on all the bloody starcharts and vidmaps." mused Han while he chewed on his after dinner cigar. The place in question was a small asteroid atoll and at less than a kilo or two in both directions it was really more atoll than asteroid.

At 2100 Gene yawned, splashed water on his face and went up to relieve Solo at the helm.

"Howdy Gene. Have a nice nap? (He nodded) Hey me old boyo. How come ya told 'Old Iron Drawers' that yarn about some cocklemamey oath you took not to reveal 'XANA's location to anyone?" demanded Han.

"Did you forget that 'XANA's where all the contraband is transferred that's going to the 'Coralians'? And Reds IS a cop, ain't she?" replied Gene with a wink.

"Oh yeah, I did forget about that, pal." drawled Solo.

"Night Han. Pleasant dreams." said the pilot.

"First a nightcap or two. Don't crash the ship, me boyo. Toodles." replied Han.

Navigating this final section of 'Smugglers' Ravine' was akin to threading a needle and called for precise flying and nobody knew its ins and outs better than Captain Gene Wilcox Starwind. 'XANA' was a tiny remote asteroid halfway betwixt 'Bison Fields' and 'Minerva' and being so miniscule it was easily overlooked by most space mariners. This made it an ideal transfer point for contraband bound for the wilds of 'Coralia'.

Meanwhile Revy had fallen fast asleep in the star room the same way she'd come into the Universe. Neko was cleaning her plasma rifle in the suite she shared with Revy, Nyssa and Kagome. Kei had dozed off on her sofa so excepting Gene, the night flight crew, the guards and the engineering gang everyone else aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' was 'roshii ni yo'- dead to the world. Gene exited 'Bison' some three hours later around midnight and laid a new course into the nav banks. Then he set that course program to delete itself after their arrival at 'XANA' six hours later at 0600 (6 AM) ashita (tomorrow).

"Hey 'CC', I want you to forget this nav course I have just set. Do not, I say again, do not save any of this stuff to your memory banks. You understand, my tomo?" warned Starwind.

"Like 'this program will self destruct in ten seconds. Good luck Jim' eh? You got yourself a deal, good buddy. I'm gone. 10-4 and bye bye, Cap." replied the ship's obnoxious central computer.

"Whatever. But if anyone DOES find out about this location, me boyo I will take extreme delight in personally rewiring your memory circuits. G'Night tomo." yawned Gene swallowing his java.

"I comply." chuckled 'CC' before shutting down his comm systems. At 0600 the 'cloaked' ship touched down in a vast cavern cut into a mountain. He deleted the nav course program and trilled Legato Bluesummers who was heading up the flight crew's day shift as pilot. When 'Blue' and his team arrived Gene strolled down the gantryway stairs to Level Three and tapped on Kei's portals.

"Yeah? Who's there dammit?" growled a gravelly voice.

"Starwind, Boss. Can I come in? You decent, Reds?" chortled the tallish pilot.

"C'mon in tomo. Door's unlocked." she called and Gene entered.

"We are here, love and don't you dare ask me where 'here' is. Suffice it to say that we are inside an ice cavern not unlike 'Gysymeo' (an ice world Kei and company had visited several times in the past) albeit it sure ain't that cold here. Be that as it may I'm going to have to insist that you guys restrict yourselves to this cavern and the ship. None of you are to try and reach this world's surface. Is that clearly understood, Marshall?" demanded Starwind pointing his cigar at the redhead who nodded. "Great. By the way, I've wiped the nav logs clean and ordered 'CC' not to save any of my nav commands. Now don't you worry none, Reds. Ain't nobody gonna find us here. How long you figure on holing up here?" he added.

"A week at most. Maybe just a few days. Depends on how soon the 'cowboys' and their 'posse' find Z.O. and apprehend or eliminate his ass. Got another stogie, Gene?" replied Kei sitting up and and smoothing her kimono. She accepted the foul smelling cigar and allowed the pirate to light it for her. Gene looked at her dubiously.

"Remember your promise Reds. Oh and er no hard feelings about the football game the other day eh?" he said smiling.

"You actually think I'm that petty? That juvenile? (Gene smiled as he recalled her reaction to losing a shooting tourney to Duchess Donovan- Yuri) We'll kick your frigging asses next game though. Now get outta here and get some shuteye tomo. That's an order too, me boyo." chortled Kei and Gene left for his own rooms.

As soon as Gene had gone Kei called a tomo. "Oh 'CC'? You there, tomo mine?" she asked the air sweetly.

"Right here, love of my circuits. How can this humble one be of service to ye?" replied 'CC' innocently.

"Where are we now tomo?" she asked sweetly and quietly.

"Sorry Boss but no can do, ma'am. Captain Starwind will rearrange my circuitry if I tell you or anyone else that. Anything else?" annswered 'CC' and Kei shook her head.

"Oro good are ya? Get lost dammit!" she shouted angrily. Then she pouted. Chuck Garner was gonna demand to know where she was and damned soon too! After all 'Kalufrax' to 'Shimougou' was only a two days' 'milk run'. So oro the Hell was she going to tell him? 'Sorry Charlie but I am not allowed to tell you that and anyway I don't know where the Fxxx we are myself, sir.' Yeah- like Garner would buy that crap, wouldn't he? Fat chance! He'll send Rafe (Donnelly) and the 'ISSP' after us, that's oro the Fxxx he'll do! Suddenly her door klaxon chirped- long and loud.

"Yeah? Who is it? Oro do ya want dammit?" growled the Boss. A pixie-like voice answered her.

"It- It's me, Auntie Boss. Starfire. May I come in? Please?" sobbed the Tamaranian girl.

"Starfire? Of course you may come in, my dear. It's open." said the redhead a little less grumpily and a mite more civilly. The portal swished aside and the tall teen came in with aizu (eyes) red from crying.

"Oro the Hell's wrong, kiddo? Sit down and tell me all about it." she forced herself to say as gently as she could. ('Christ! I sound like the vacuum head!' she thought) Star sat down on the sofa beside her and dabbed at her aizu with her sleeve. Kei sighed and shoved a box of tissues over to her. "Oro's the matter, kid? Why ya been bawling? Your sister botherin' ya again?" demanded the firebrand. Starfire shook her head.

"Nai (No), Blackfire has been extra nice to me, ma'am. It-It's Uncle Jon. (Captain Jonathan Harlock was Kei's chief of security) He said I can't leave the ship unless I promise to stay inside this dumb ol cave! I want to go outside and play in th sun! He said I wasn't allowed to go outside be-because you had ordered all of us to stay in this cave! I don't like this place! When we we-were in those 'icy caves' ('Gysymeo') I knew it was too cold to go outside and there wasn't any sun there anyway but here I can see the sun outside and it feels really warm so why can't I go outside and play in it? You're mean, Auntie Boss Marshall!" sobbed the girl until Kei shook her violently.

"Oh Christ Almighty! Stop blubbering dammit! Act your age, girl! You can't go outside and that's all there is to it! I gave an order and Uncle Jon's gotta carry it out! Nobody is allowed outta these caverns because (Kei mused a moment) because we're hiding from a bad man just like we done when we was on 'Gysymeo' that time. Remember?" explained the redhead patiently and Starfire nodded.

"You mean when Mr Berringer was looking for us, Auntie?" she sniffled and Kei's face brightened.

"Yeah. Exactly kid. Only this guy's a lot more dangerous. Now stop crying and dry your aizu. (Starfire did and managed a smile) There! Don't ya feel better now? Tell ya oro- why don't ya go upstairs and play on the holodecks with the other kids?" suggested her superior. She shook her head.

"Arkie (Arkton was Star's older brother and an officer on the 'Emerald Queen') said I was not allowed up there on my own, ma'am." replied the girl.

"That's OK. I'll get Auntie Mae (Minnie Mae 'Blonde Bomber'/'Kitten' Hopkins) to take ya up there. OK? Would ya like that, Star?" asked Kei.

"Uh huh. That'd be swell, Auntie Kei!" bubbled a now enthusiastic and joyous Starfire.

"Then go get cleaned up and change your clothes. I'll have Auntie Mae meet ya in the rec room. No more bawlin' now, ya hear?" growled Kei. Star nodded, arose and smoothed her skirt. She was still wearing that skimpy cheerleader's outfit that she'd worn at the football game.

"Bye Auntie and thank you so much, ma'am!" she said and left running. Kei tapped her comlink earring.

"Lieutenant Hopkins? Kei here. Do me a favour and escort Starfire to the holodeck for me. She can play until bedtime but Arkie don't want the kid up there on her own. She's waiting for ya down in the rec room. Keep a close aizu on her. Jon caught her trying to sneak off the ship. She wanted to play outside and Gene told us to stay in the cave. Don't lose track of 'Tinker Bell' oroever the Hell else ya do or you'll answer to me. Kapish? Kei out." trilled the Boss.

Mae was still a bit sore from the game and of course she was still recovering from John Berringers' lads' questioning sessions aboard the 'Angel 1' so she didn't really feel up to babysitting but if it hadn't have been for the Boss Mae might very well be dead right now! So here she was nursing an orange cappucino at the bar while she waited for Starfire to show up. Mae glanced at her wristchromo and frowned. "Where the Hell is this kid anyway dammit all?" she complained. Saito shrugged his shoulders and refilled her mug. Suddenly a high-pitched shreik filled the rec room.

"Auntie Boom-Boom! Sorry I'm a little late! (Mae had been waiting two and a half hours) Auntie Boss Marshall Kei told me not to wear that nice cheerleader's outfit and I--" explained the Tamaranian.

"Forget it kid and let's go." replied Mae swallowing her drink. "And oro did I tell you about calling me Auntie Boom-Boom? It's Auntie Mae dammit!" added the 'Blonde Bomber'. They rode up to the Eighth Level and Mae stopped at Holodeck 6's door and called for the archway. "OK Star. The Boss said you can stay up here until bedtime. Oro do ya wanna play first?" asked Mae wincing when her shoulder got shoved against the arch.

"Are you OK, Auntie Boo-- er Auntie Mae? (Mae nodded bravely) Can we play 'Treasure Island' again? Please!!" pleaded Starfire.

"Sure. Why the Hell not?" answered Mae and she keyed the arch. "No running off now, young lady. Got it?" she added but Starfire was already jumping up and down on the deck of a pirate ship. Mae followed her through the archway to 'Treasure Island', yawned and belted 'Long John Silver' with a stiff right uppercut.

"Whee!! I'm Princess Starfire and brave young Captain Smollett is coming to rescue me!" squealed the 'Teen Titan' delightedly.

"Whatever floats your boat, kid." sighed the Terran who was sword fighting with four of Silver's pirates. Meanwhile Kei's worst fears were realized when Neko trilled her at 1900 hours (7 PM)---

END of Ch 51. Ch 52 'Garner's Mysterious Relay ' or 'Annie Oakley AD 2251 ' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post Toodles-K&K

This one may be lengthy. Sorry.- K&K


	53. Chapter 52 'Garner's Mysterious Relay' o

AW Ch 52 'Garner's Mysterious Relay' or 'Annie Oakley- AD 2251 Style'

'Blonde Bomber'/'Kitten' Minnie Mae Hopkins the ace running back and her crafty coach Rally 'Cat' Vincent of Kei's Killers! Did they win? Hell no! Now there's more trouble afoot besides Z.O. and Garner cannot wait to tell our fearless leader all about it but there is good news too- The firebrand Amazon Hellcat gets to show off a little bit!

This chapter is re skullduggery and an ion cannon exhibition with a few twists that would make Annie Oakley green with envy tomos mine!

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Cheska' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 52 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 52

'Garner's Mysterious Relay' or 'Annie Oakley- AD 2251 Style'

'Yeah Neko? Oro is it?" trilled the redheaded Boss lady.

"Mr Garner's on two for ya. I've patched him through to your quarters, mum." trilled the nekomata/trill/human Neko Olson. Kei sighd and poured out a tumbler of 'Jamesons' for herself.

"Fine. Arigatou (Thanks) Neko." she trilled and punched up vidscreen two. "Hiya Uncle Charlie. Sorry but we're gonna be a tad late getting home, sir. Ya see--" began Kei.

"Don't say anything more over this line, Deirdre. Relay me back on the 'Bounts' line. Understand? The 'Bounts' line and no other. Ask Mr Kurosaki or Miss Kutschki how many were left in the land of the living before the battles began. Use that line to contact me. Garne out." replied Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner cryptically. Kei nodded and waved as her vidscreen went blank.

"Rukia Kutschki! Ichigo Kurosaki! My quarters-stat! On the double and that's an order! Kei out!" barked the Marshall over her suite's PA mike. Five minutes lter her portal klaxon chirped.

"It's open. Come." she called and Ichigo came in followed by a sleepy Rukia who was yawning and rubbing her fuzzy aizu (eyes).

"You wanted us, ma'am?" asked the orange-haired youth who was carrying a gigantic 'zambatou' (sword) across his back. He stood and saluted, however, Rukia had already dropped into an easy chair.

"Onegai (Please) make this quick, Boss. We just got off a double guard shift. Damned Harlock." she complained.

"Sure. I just need to ask you guys something. How many 'Bounts' were there in the land of the living before the big battle? In total I mean?" demanded their commander.

"How the Hell do you know anything about 'Bounts', Reds?" whispered an astonished Ichigo.

"Yeah! How? And why do you want to know that information now, ma'am?" asked a suddenly no longer drowsy Rukia. Kei bristled.

"A lucky Fxxxing guess dammit! This is serious so just answer my shimatta question will ya, Soul Reapers?" growled Kei.

"Nine in all, ma'am." stated Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"Yup. Nine. There was Kamiya their leader and then there was--" began Rukia who was ticking off 'Bounts' on her fingers.

"Never mind kid. I just needed the total original number of 'Bounts'. I apologize for disturbing ya. You're both dismissed. G'Night." interrupted the Boss and hinted that she wanted them both gone. The two reapers left and Kei trilled Neko.

"Neko, listen very carefully and do exactly oro I tell ya to do. Relay a call to Garner and then patch it through to my ready room on Tach Nine, however, first scramble and encode that line for a double red/blue/green/white security clearance aizu (eyes) only transmission. Then trill me back. Remember- Tach Nine. Kei out." Kei trilled and began dressing.

"Charlie must figure on a breach in our relay system and if he's that Fxxxing worried he's probably called a top level meeting with all the big wigs so I'd better be in uniform when his relay comes through." she thought while she cinched her tie and tucked in her shirt. Her dress magenta/black Marshall's tunic jacket was really heavy wit all the pips, epaulettes, ranking bars, medals and decorations that the redhead had earned which adorned it. Kei was seated at her ready room desk with her booted feet up on her consol when Neko trilled her back.

"Boss? The big cheese is on nine. Neko out." she trilled.

"Arigatou. Bye Neko." trilled the redhead punching up vidscreen nine. "OK Charlie. Oro's with all this cloak and dagger crap? Yabeen hangin' around Jimmy Bond again?" chortled the Boss. Garner was not smiling.

"Deirdre, you may have a spy onboard who is reporting to Zorin Oakenshield. We have detected transmissions from your 'Angel 2' to 'Remus' (a sister world to 'Romulus' in the 'Orion Nebulae') but we can only tell you that the signal originated at some level above Surface Deck Six so it must have come from seven, eight or nine, kid." explained Garner. He fired up a cigarette and swallowed some 'Hydroxylein' (an antacid for the chief's sour stomach). Kei bit into her cheroot and pouredout three more fingers of her 'golden elixir' before she replied.

"So it came from either our star room, holodecks or command deck eh? It could even have originated from this very room, Charlie. Is that oro the Hell you're saying, me old boyo?" asked the Boss.

Garner nodded. "That's about the size of it, my dear which is why I didn't want you to reveal your ship's exact loction to me over an unsecured line. Now then- where exactly are you?" he asked. Kei locked her deep emerald aizu (eyes) on his myopic grey ones.

"I got no Fxxxing idea orosoever, Chuck. Gene brought us here but he won't tell me where 'here' is. I'm pretty sure both Han and Jimbo know but they ain't alking. Sorry Charlie." apologized Kei.

"Gene? Oh you mean Starwind eh? And Hawking and Solo aren't talking either? (Garner chuckled) OK I got a pretty good idea where you are and why They won't tell you anything, me kawaii (lovely) colleen." chortled a grinning Garner.

"So where are we dammit?" growled the impatient redhead.

"A very small atoll of an asteroid just brely within 'Bison Fields'- 'XANA'. It's where the 'Coralians' offload contraband hooch like 'Aoishi Ale' (An illegal 'Romulan' import this heady stuff was blue in colour and quite potent- 250 proof) and other taboo niceties like weapons and stolen merchandise, Deirdre. Don't forget that as far as those laddies go you are still a cop which is why they didn't tell you, love." replied Territorial Sector Chief Garner. Slowly understanding dawned on her and the tro-con nodded her head.

"So that's why Gene confined all of us aboard to the caves here and wouldn't allow on the surface eh? OK I'm hidingout right here until Oakenshield is either nabbed or iced. That shouldn't take much longer since the littl despot has got a hundred million woolong bounty on his head- dead or alive. Until then we are staying put, sir." said Kei.

"That's a good iea, kiddo. Who the Hell put out a hundred million woolong bounty on Z.O. I wonder?" mused Charlie.

"Uh- 'God Almighty' did, Charlie." replied the Boss. Garner was astonished.

"Galadriel did? A little loose with the purse strings, ain't he?" observed her chief.

"Well he'd damned well better be if he wants old Zorin reeled in, sir. (She hesitated) OK I put that bounty out on him and authorized the C mill bounty, Mr Garner." admitted the feisty tro-con.

"You did!!" he roared and Kei nodded. "Then 'God' had better ante up especially if one of those renegade 'cowboys' finds him for us." chuckled Garner. Then his face hardened into Kelvinite. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. Do you understand me, Deirdre?" he added softly.

"Nai (No) sir, I sure won't. I swear it, sir." replied the chastised tro-con.

"Stay there until you hear from me and try and find that aent. Be careful not to tip your hand. I don't want him or her finding out we are onto them." ordered her superior and Kei nodded and changed the subject.

"Anything new from 'Romulus', Charlie? That'd be all that we need now- another frigging war." grumbled the redhed.

"The 'Romulan High Command' has advised us that they are fully prepared to defend their throne from Oakenshield. To that end the 'UG', te 'ISSP', 'Interpol', 'Starfleet Command' and the 'Galactic ommand' have all sent fighters and battle cruiser units to assist 'Romulus' in fighting off any invasion forces." said a grim-faced Garner.

"Surely with a hundred million bounty on his ass he wouldn't still--" began a flustered Kei bu Chuck Garner had anticipated her question and interjected the answer.

"Invade 'Romulus'? Don't be so naive, Marhall. He's insane. Of course he'll still invade but he still needs a flag starship for his command post so I've doubled the guards at all 3WA bases in this sector and I am ordering you and the 'Lovely Angel 2' and all aboard her to stay put until further notice no matter what. Kapish? (Kei nodded glumly and scowled at him) Good. It shouldn't be too much longer, Deirdre. Sayonara. Garner out." he replied and signed off. Kei blankedher vidscreen and stubbed out her cheroot. "Shit!" she intoned to herself.

"Christ Almighty! Stuck in this hol for Kami knows how bloody long! Might just as well wait for ashita (tomorrow) to drop that bombshell on 'em. Maybe I can finally get in some shooting practice." said Kei aloud.

"Yeh Boss. I'd love to see that and so would the rest of us, ma'am. Why not use the holodecks to put on an exhibition of your shooting skills?" trilled Neko Olson.

"Neko! ere you eavesdropping on that relay call? Dammit answer me, Olson!" thundered Kei angrily.

"Just the last part when you said about shooting practice, Boss. I'd never evr listen in on a private relay call, ma'am. I swear it." trilled th nekomata/human/trill girl. Kei thought for a minute or two.

"Maybe you are right, 'Kitty Kat'. I mean about puttin' on a show for the gang. Ya may as well kno this now since it'll be common knowledge in the morning anyway. Garner's ordered us to stay put until further notice. Right here at--" trilled Kei before Neko cut heroff.

"At 'XANA'. Right Boss?" she trilled.

"Yeah but how'd you know?" trilled Kei. She giggled.

"Christ Reds! Just about everyone aboard knows where we are! You knew, didn't ya?" she trilled.

Not until Charlie Garner told me five minutes ago I didn't dammit." trilled the redhead.

"I'm a pirate, Boss. Remember? Most of us aboard operate a bit, shall we say, outside the law so of course we know about this place- the 'Coralian' relay drop point. Gene didn't tell ya because you're a cop but then again Solo and Hawking were both sure that ya already knew this was 'XANA', Reds. Now about this shooting demonstration of yours--" trilled Neko.

"Oro the Hell. Sure I'll do it for ya. Better than another damned football game eh? We can't use the holodecks though- too small. I got it. That old range down belowdecks on Sub Four where you took the Ice Brigade to practice marksmanship. There's plenty of room down there for everyone to watch. We'll hold it there. I'll get 'CC' to set up some sort of program for tomorrow aftenoon after lunch. Maximum distance and combat mode targets. Mark XIII ion cannons. That all sound OK to you?" trilled a suddenly excited tro-con.

"Sounds like a plan to me, ma'am. Will ya toss in a few blindfolded trick sots for me? Onegai? Kawaii onegai ni sakura on top (Pretty please with cherry blossoms on top)?" trilled Neko.

Kei shrugged. "Why the Hell not? Consier it done, kiddo. Pass the word that I'm briefing everyone aboard ashita at ten hundred (10 AM). Got that, 'Kitty Kat'?" trilled the redhead.

"Yup. Got it, Reds. Mum's the word on the show eh? Don't worry. I won't spoil your surprise, Marshall Reds." she trilled.

"I'll get 'CC' to make that announcement during lunch, kid. One more thing, Olson. Stop calling me Rds. G'Night kiddo." chuckled Kei.

"Nighty night Boss." giggled Neko.

Kei gave precise instructions to 'CC' who readily promised to have everything belowdecks prepared by 1400 (2 PM) tomorrow afternoon. He swore he wouldn't make the announcement before ashita's lunch hour. Then Kei sealed her ready room, rode the lift don to her quarters and turned in. The firebrand didn't think that she was really that tired yet she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

At 400 the follwing afternoon everyone aboard except for the flight crew, guards and the engineering gang were gathered in the old shooting range belowdecks on Subsurface Level Four listening to 'CC's introductions and those that were on duty were watching on vidscreens or PDOs. Four hours earlier Kei had given them the bad news- they were to remain in the caverns until Garner decided otherwise. They were pretty downtrodden until 'CC's announcement of this afternoon's entertainment came at lunch. Practically everyone there had gone wild. After all it wasn't too often that an expert marksman of the Boss's calibre agreed to show off their firearms and fighting skills to the general public.

Accordingly by 1400 hours there was SRO (Standing Room Only) for the exhibition and show.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please! Welcome to Miss O'Halloran's expert marksmanship exhibition and show! This afternoon's programme shall consist of three separate parts.

First and formost our fearless leader will be firing at stationary targets preset at the distance of 350 metres (about 400 yards or 1,200 feet- the average length of a par four in golf. Mouths sagged open in awe).

Next shall be combat mode shooting in the 'Village' where our esteemed leader will be forced to pick and choose her targets with care since innocent bystanders and law enforcement officers will be interspersed with the fugitives and desperadoes. The targets also shoot back and since the Boss will be wearing full battle armour for this demonstration Miss O'Halloran has insisted on live ammunition, not blanks.

Therefore, please remain behind those Kelvinite and force beam energy barrier shields at all times for your own safety folks!

Lastly she'll be doing som fancy trick shooting for us by special request (Neko blushed) which shall be of various types. Mirror image deployment, firing over and around her shoulders, firing around and between her legs, backward shooting and firing while blindfolded. Again this will be a live fire exercise. Be warned and take heed to this statement. A blast from an ion cannon can easily maim, wound or even kill so onegai refrain from leaving the protection of those Kelvinite and energy beam barrier shields!

And so without further ado here is our own esteemed fearless leader Marshall Keirran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran. (Kei stepped forward and gave the galactic salute. Then she raised her hands over her head with interlocked fists while she acknowledged the audience's wild applause) Miss O'Halloran will be using a hand held Mark XIII ion cannon (Rukia held one aloft) for all of this afternoon's shooting. Madam Marshall, the stage i now yours." finished 'CC' as Kei stepped into the arena and removed battle armour, bandoliers and weapons belts. She slammed a power pack into the cannon and charged it.

Taking careful practiced aim (Of course she was showing off folks! We alll know by now that the Boss is an expert- a crack shot!) she began firing at the first of an even hundred targets on the range while 'Artok' kept intoning her running score in a bored and sing-songy voice.

"Hit. Dead centre bull. Hit. Dead centre bull. The same again. Ditto. Likewise. Again. Need you ask? Guess oro folks? She did it again. And again. again.--" announced the junior 'CC' program until finally "Final shot. Dead centre bull. One hundred points. A perfect score. Congratulations. Now here's 'CC' again." finished a beaming 'Artok'.

"Well done, tomo Boss. Please resume your armour and gear for the next segment- combat mode shooting. When you are ready onegai stand on that white square and say 'Ready' at which time I will activate all the targets in the 'Village' for you." said 'CC' and Kei zipped up her armour, buckled on both weapons belts and slipped crossed bandoliers of power packs across her chest and shoulders. Then she strode to the starting block, bobbed her head curtly and growled "Ready, me boyo."

"Village targets are now active. Good luck, my tomo. Go!" cried 'CC' a tad excitedly. Kei began her stroll down the main thorughfare until--

"Halt!" shouted a shadowy figure from the alley at the end of the road. The redhead whipped out her cannon but did not fire on Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner- this time. (For an explanation read about Kei's earlier shooting matches in Xmas and earlier in this Wings work)

However, a gunsel and two kidnappers she did waste but not their kidnapped hostge- a small child.

"Three down and seven to go." advised 'Artok'. (The 'Village' has ten potential targets)

Continuing her 'Dirty Harry' walk she suddenly spun and opened fire on a pair of bank robbers who dodged her bolts and dived through the open windows of their getaway land speeder.

"Two points off for those two misses, ma'am. Sorry. You are back to a single point, Mar--" began 'Artok' just as Kei blew the fuel cells on the speeder to Hell and back again! The vehicle exploded into nano-atoms.

"Correction. First two points added to score plus three more for the robbers and driver brings your total to six with four remaining, ma'am." corrected 'Artok' while Kei sidearmed a killer and shoved her Mark into his gut. She fired twice.

"Seven and three." intoned 'Artok' disgustedly. He really wanted Kei to miss- just once. Like that was ever gonna happen!

Two more gunmen soon followed the killer to 'Otherworld' and Kei ejected her spent pack and reloaded her cannon.

"That makes nine, tomo Boss Lady. One more left. Be very careful, love." advised 'Artok' as a flash of blinding white ripped through the town.

Kei ducked and managed to charge her weapon. Lying prone she pumped six bolts into the now darkened alley whence the light had come. Clang! The sound of ion bolts striking metal! Kei rolled into a sitting position facing the alley and a huge fighting Gundam! Leaping aside just in time to avoid a nasty plasma blast she fired twice more to no effect. Three more bolts later the feisy Hellcat realized that her shots were ineffective against Kelvinite 36X so she stuck her now useless Mark into her bandolier belts and leaped astride the Gundam!

Gaining its top she crashed her booted feet through the Gundam's windscreen and yanked 'Max Berringer' the 'Ash Grey Avenger' himself (see DP Flash/Act 3/Final episode) from the control cockpit and twisted his neck forcefully until everyone heard an audible sickening Crack! and then a very loud snap. A cheer broke out from the crowd.

"And 'Max Berringer' makes ten. Another perfect score and no innocent bystanders were harmed. Ditto for law enforcement people. Good shooting, Madam Marshall." shouted 'Artok' to be heard over the din.

"Finally we will have our final segment of today's fine progrmme- the trick shooting segment. However, first we will have a fifteen minute intermission to reset the fields of fire,. Replicators have been provided for your convenience and rest rooms are just across the corridor. I'll see all of you back here at 1600 that is four o'clock folks." said 'CC'. Then he and 'Artok' bgan resetting the targets for the final phase of the exhibition.

Don Poporo and Anton Gustav were busily engaged in collecting their winnings from the NASA and the scientific crowd who had actually been baka (crazy) enough to bet 'against' the Boss!

"Two grand in Universal credits, Willy! Oro's your haul, man?" crowed Don.

"Almost a thousand in credits not counting the woolongs and dollars, Don! Terra's PT Barnum said it- there really is on born every minute!" agreed Anton just as the 'G Twins' (Garner and Gooley) materialized on the huge vidscreen in the hallway. Chuck Garner was facing Gustav while Poporo was suddenly staring down Andy Gooley!

"Congratulations are in order, gentlemen. Those winnings will, of course, be donated to the 3WA's benevolent fund for the less fortunate. Correct? Don't you think that would be the charitable thing to do, Chuck?" said Gooley the Aquarian Galaxy Chief.

"Hai (Yes), it certainly would, Andy. Now we all know that two of our esteemed and honourable of our cadre of sector chiefs would never place a wager with anyone while engaged on a mission fo us. Am I correct in that assumption, Andre?" replied Garner who was the Territorial Sector Chief and just slightly Gooley's superior being second only to the great Galadriel himself. The bettors exchanged glances.

"Oro a coincidence, sirs! That is exactly oro we were about to do with our winnings. Right Don?" said Anton and Don (Mr Popo) Poporo nodded dejectedly. Both supriors winked and grinned.

"Keep a hundred apiece of woolongs, credits and dollars, boyos. Those stuffed shirt medicos from Terra will think twice before underestimating our Deirdre again! Good show so far." chortled Garner.

"You mean our Katie, Charlie." corrected Gooley. He and Vito Galadriel were the only two people who could get away with calling Kei 'Katie' even though her real name of 'Keirran' in Celtic Gaelic could mean either 'Karen' or 'Katherine'.

Anton smiled and patted his compadre's shoulder. "Oh well a hundred or so is better than rei (zero, nothing) eh Don?" comforted Willy and Don managed a wan smile for his tomo.

"Let's get a drink, pal. I'm buying. You coming, Don?" he added.

"Damned right I'm coming, Willy-San! It ain't often you spring for anything, man!" replied Mr Popo as he followed him to the nearest 'Repper'. Then the loudspeakers came to life.

"Our show starts up again in sixty seconds, gang. Please return to your seats." announced 'CC' and they all trooped back to their seats behind the shields.

For the conclusion to our fine programme today Miss O'Halloran would like all of those present to know that she will not, I repeat, not be using battle armour, 'Mithril' (Elven chained mail- a present from 'Celsia' and her 'ThoseWho Hunt Elves' companions) nor any other form of protection for the remainder of this show. (The watchers stared at each other. The chiefs grinned and Gooley poured java all over the table). In addition ("There's more?" shouted Andy Gooley from 'Yars VI' where the had both been flown aboard the 'Balsa' when the Z.O. icident had first started a few days ago. Their pilot had been a bright redhead (Nai (No) not that one!) named 'Lt Kallen Steadfast' of the 'Black Knights' which group had recently volunteered their services to and been accepted by the 'UG' and the 3WA who figured they' need all the bloody help they could get if Zorin laid his mitts on a flag starship!)

In addition she wishes to prove that she is not concealing anything up her sleeves either so--" began a flustered 'CC" when Kei strode up to the firing boxes and smiled.

"So although our superios will not allo me to perform for you 'au natural' I will prove I am hiding nothing beneath my garments." she said and Chuck Garner dropped an unopened bottle of Inverness whiskey.

She quickly doffed battle armour, weapons belts, bandoliers, uniform, tee shirt and 'Mithril' mail underall garment leaving the tro-con in tank top and underbriefs.

"She never said anything about going for an 'X' rating dammit!" howled Anton Wilhelm Gustav. "Take it all off, baby!" yelled Donald Poporo until Kome kickedhim in the shins.

Standing before them in her unmentionables Kei turned about several times. "Nothing under here at all. See?" she said while Jonthan Harlock, Emma Emeraldas and Neko Olson were engaged in examing every scrap of cast off attire.

"There be naething wha'soe'er concealed in these articles of claething." informed Jon in his soft Scots burr. Then he, his neice Emma and his navvie Neko took their seats once more. Chuck and Andy had buried their faces in their hands jsut as the Amazon had begun her 'Gypsy Rose Lee' number but now they glanced up. By now Kei had pulled on tee shirt, uniform pants and retrieved her cannon.

"I sure hope 'God' didn't see any of that, Charlie." said Gooley.

"If he did we'll know soon enough, Andy, that we surely will." replied Garner.

Kei had slammed in a power pack and charged her cannon. She waited until Legato Bluesummers gave her the high sign and then began a series of trick shots that the ancient Terran 'Annie Oakley' would have envied- a Helluva lot! At last she turned her back to the target- a spinning roulette wheel of white clay smoking pipes. Then she slid her Kelly green headband down until it covered both of her kawaii aizu (lovely eyes) and fired over her shoulder, around her arms and through herlegs in turn, each shot destroying one of the whirling pipes.

"For her final trick, Miss O'Halloran will stand in front of a moving mobile automaton target- blindfolded. This target will be firing at her the entire time and both she and the target will be using live ammunition, my tomos. Good luck Kei." shouted 'CC' excitedly. Charles Garne leaped to his feet and dropped a second unopened bottle of Inverness Skotch whiskey.

"The Hell they will!! This farce has lasted long enough dammit! This show is over!" he yelled while pounding his fist on the table and spilling java all over Andre.

"Osawaru Chuckie-San! Sit down and shut the Fxxx up, Chief! This is my ship and I got the final say aboard her! This show will continue and I assure you that everything will be A-OK! Trust me!" bellowed Kei who was still blinfolded and had been led by Yuri to the starting white square.

"This is it, kiddo. Here. Make 'em count, airhead!" whispered Yuri Donovan and she pressed the fully loaded and charged cannon into the redhead's fist.

"Not to worry, vacuumhead. I can 'hear' that target's movements just swell. I'll be OK, kid. Now go find a good seat." whispered the smiling firebrand redhead to the worried violet-maned vixen.

"Attention! We must now have absolute silence for this ending ten bolt finale!" intoned 'CC'.

Garner dropped his cigar in his lap and jumped up shouting. "Six bolt finale dammit! Roku! Six, not ten, Deirdre!" he yelled.

"Yeah! Six, Katie, Six!" cried Gooley. Kei fumed but took a deep breath, exhaled it and nodded OK. She raised the cannon and fired four bursts into the air. She succeeded in bringing down one of the swinging chandeliers which fell with a crash in front of Ella Hathaway who spilled grape knee-high all over Keitarou Reef.

Suddenly without warning-- Foom! Foom! Foom! came the automaton's first bolts. Kei dodged them effotlessly and fired three quick blasts of herown, each one striking its mark.

"Three- nil in favour of our leader. Three to go, Boss." announced 'Artok' just before Kei winced in pain as an ion charge seared he left shoulder blade. She fired right back trying to judge the line of fire from her left shoulder to the automaton and was rewarded with a resultant thunk as she hit the target dead centre bull- her fourth perfect shot.

"Four!!" shouted the frenzied mob. "Four and two." agreed 'Artok' annoyingly. The scorekeeping was his damned job, not the audience's!

Blood was beginning to stain her grey tee shirt a deep bright crimson while the redhead ducked away from another plasma bolt and managed to squeeze off two more bolts. Zang! Thunk! Foom! Thunk!

"Those last two hits were dead centre bulls. Six to nil. Miss O'Halloran wins again. Shut down those targets, 'CC' dammit! Oh my Kami! Medics to Sub Four target ranges stat! Boss Reds has been hit! This show is over! Medic! Medic Donovan, get your ass over here- now!" cried a distraught 'Artok' even as Yuri's laser torch was slicing through the thin tee shirt Kei was wearing while Kome and Neko gently tugged the severed garment off the tro-con's shoulders.

Dark blood welled from the wound (severed artery perhaps?) so Jon and Han held down the fiery Amazon while Gene Starwind pressed a white bandage down on the wound- hard! Kei screamed- more from anger than from pain.

"How the Fxxx did hat thing hit medammit all? I heard it from the right yet the bolt came from port, not starboard! OW!! Holy Fxxxing mother of Christ! That really hurts, Gene! (Starwind looked at the still blindfolded Kei and shook his head. He'd seen some strange things in his day but Angels were somethin else entirely!) Take it easy, boyo!" yelled the enraged redhead.

"Oro the Hell did ya expect, Reds? Anybody dumb enough to take on a fully armed and mobile automaton cyber robot has both nacelles runnin' on empty! And to do it blindfolded! Oro the Fxxx did they teach ya on 'Workoh' (Kei's birth planet which she left when she was small) anyway?" growled Han Solo.

"Don't you ever mention 'Workoh' to me again, pirate! That ain't my home no more! I'm a 'Shimougan' now and don't you ever forget it!" howled the firebrand Hellcat angrily. "Christ it's cold in here!" she added.

"Shock. Get a blanket quick." said Yuri.

"Dammit to Hell! We need a blanket over here stat!" roared Marlene Angel the usually calm, cool and collected navigator.

"Here's one, Brigadier." said a voic behind her and Mar yanked it away without looking up and spread it over Kei.

"Much obliged, sir." said Neko.

"Don't mention it, 'Kitty Kat'." replied Anton Gustav. Yuri looked up from her medical bag where she was charging an auto hypo.

"Thanks. She's gonna need suturing but I sure as jigoku (Hell) can't do it down here. Get her ass up to sick bay and keep her covered and warm. 'CC', prep the treatment room. I'll be right there. Stop struggling, Kei! It's only a little autohypo! Lay still dammit! I can't get this 'Axileine 30' (a painkiller disinfectant antibiotic) into you unless you keep your arm still!" yelped Yuri. Then-- Wham! Jon Harlock's haymaker right cross sent the rambunctious redhead to Never Never Land!

"She's gonna be madder than a 'Kryloxian' hornet when she wakes up, Jonny. I'm sure glad that I didn't deck that firebrand. I pity your sorry ass though." drawled Han.

"I wouldna hae hit her at all if the vacuumhead knew how to give an autohypo injection dammit!" growled Harlock.

"We could use that forget everything gas on her fellas. Too bad that 'Zero' tomo of Kallen Steadfast's ain't here. He could use his 'geas' on her to forget the whole thing ever even happened." said Gene.

"No need for any of that chicanery or tomfoolery lads. Poor Deirdre just fell and hit her head. She must have been groggy from loss of blood and passed out. Isn't that oro happened, Maureen?" suggested Anton and Yuri nodded ruefully.

"Hey 'CC', delete the last twenty minutes of both audio and video feed footages from your mrmory banks onegai." ordered Chief Gustav. "Remember oro the Fxxx happened when our Miss Angel here found out oro happened to her at the 'Higurashi Mall' that time? I don't want to see a repeat performance, do you?" he added.

"Ka-Mi! Hell no, man!" yelled Don.

"Your orders have been carried out, tomo Willy." said a sombre 'CC' just as Yuri trilled them that she had just finished putting 25 sutures in Kei's wounded shoulder. She told them she was leaving Mugghi (Yuri's Mugghi) in sick bay to watch over the boss while she (Yuri) went to her suite to rest until dinnertime. An hour later Yuri was awakened by a chime from her portal.

"Hai (Yeah)? Who is it?" she called.

"It's just me, Duchess. Han. Ya decent?" drawled Solo.

"Yeah. C'mon in. It's open." she replied.

"Hiya kiddo. You OK? (Yuri nodded and sat up in her bunk clutching her 'Paddington Bear' over the coverlet) Good. I er came down to find out er that is uh--" stammered the Rebel Alliance leader.

"Her royal highness will be dead to the world for another (Yuri squinted at her wristchromo) ten hours. I gave her enough 'Axileine 30' to take down a 'Triglorian' bull, Han. I thought about Gene's 'memory gas' suggestion but I decided against it. The airhead was pretty much outta it when Jon belted her oro with the drugs and the pain. See you at dinner, pirate?" she yawned.

"Youbetcha, Duchess. Sweet dreams." grinned Solo as he left and Yuri curled up with her bear and drifted off to dreamland once again.

"You're off the hook, Jonny. Yuri shot her up with some kickapoo joy juice crap and she'll be down for the count until 0400 (4 AM) at least. Duchess said she was so far gone in drugs and pain that she couldn't have seen who hit her, me old boyo so count your lucky stars, Cap." chortled Han Solo.

"Thank-ee Solo. You got the 0400 to 0600 (6 AM) guard shift on Level Three. Ye won't be forgettin' to look in on our fearless leader now, will ye?" replied Harlock.

"Sure I won't forget. You're too good to me, sir." said Han who was checking over the flight vidlog.

Dinner was the usual merry disaster and Mar was relaxing in a nice warm shower an hour later at 1830 (6:30 PM) when she was suddenly yanked out of her reverie by an urgent trill call.

"Hey Princess! Get up here to the comm deck stat! Meet me in the ready room. We just got a shout from HQ and they want the CO. Hothead's outta it until 0400 and that leaves you, darlin'!" trilled Gene Starwind.

"So? Go pester Donovan, Gene. She's the exec." trilled Mar grumpily.

"No can do, kiddo. The Boss Lady made you interim commander, love. Remember, Brigadier?" trilled Harlock.

Mar sighed. "OK. I'll be right up, boys." she trilled from the drying alcove. Still barefoot and the same way Mother Nature had created her Marlene Angel juped aboard her express lift and rocketed up six levels. She tapped her bracelet and was 'morphed' into her winter uniform by the time the lift dumped her on Level Nine. The 'Brigadier' (Acting or actual? Mar was no longer sure which one she was anymore!) strode into the ready room and greeted the 'Three Musketeers'- Gene, Jon and Han.

"OK gentlemen. Oro the Hell's going on? Brief me dammit!" demanded the blonde and she seated herself at Kei's desk.

"HQ wants to talk to Reds and when we told Charlie Garner he couldn't he asked for you, Princess. Gene of course suggested the Duchess (Yuri) but he said definitely not. That's all we know, kid. Sorry." drawled Solo.

"Vidscreen Four, ma'am. We'll be on the bridge." said Gene and headed for the door.

"Belay that. All of you are staying here so sit down. Please." replied Mar and she activated the vidmonitors.

"Good evening, Mr Garner. I understand that--" began Mar.

"Arigatou (Thank) Kami (God) that I had all of you remain there on 'XANA', Angel! There's no time to lose so just listen to me. Are the 'Three Musketeers' there as well? (Marlene nodded) Good. We'll be needing them. Zorin Oakenshield has got hold of some really heavy firepower from somewhere! You ever hear of 'Gundams' before?" said a visibly shaken Chhief Garner. Gene and Jon went white.

"Christ Almighty, Chuck! How many's he got? Four of the shimatta (damned) bloody things almost annihilated Terra a century or two ago!" shouted Gene Starwind.

END of Ch 52. Ch 53 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This one may be lengthy. Sorry.- K&K


	54. Chapter 53 'Charlie's Secret' or 'The An

AW Ch 53 'Charlie's Secret' or 'The Angels and Kome Get A New Toy'

Wow! Kei's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons may be in Zorin's hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! A pickpocketing passenger will end up saving the day for the Angels and- Kami! I have said too much. Read on loyal and faithful followers of the word:-

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Jon' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 53 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 53

'Charlie's Secret' or 'The Angels and Kome Get A New Toy'

"Of course I know that four of those blasted things almost annihilated Terra a century ago or two! Don't ya think that I took History 101 in school too? Sorry, Gene. That last remarked was uncalled for. It's just that I am so upset and-- It's not really all that bad I guess. He's only got two of 'em, gang." replied Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner.

"So he's only got enough firepower to vaporize a couple of moons then, Charlie?" observed the blonde navvie now acting commander.

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it that way, Brig but hai (yeah) you're right. It is a bit more dismal than I was letting on to you." admitted Charlie.

"You don't want for us to use 'IT' on them things now, do ya, Charlie?" howled a distraught Solo. He meant of course the dreaded 'God Guns' aboard the 'LA2'. Garner dropped his java cup and swore.

"Jigoku nai! Hell no, pirate! However, there is uh another prototype weapon aboard that none of you fine folks know anything about." said a mysterious chief. He hesitated.

"Well? Oro the Fxxx is this miracle toy, me old boyo? Gomen (Sorry), sir." cried the Brigadier pounding a gloved fist on the console.

"It's a-a 'railgun', Marlene. Deirdre and Bridget (Kei and Yuri) have used one of them before. About five years ago it was if memory serves." replied Garner. Jon Harlock pursed his lips in thought.

"I recall some mission that Lee Chan (another 3WA agent) was involved in with the two brats about that time. Something involving a floating casino in deep space. It seems the two fire hazards use a 'railgun' and managed to blast the place to smithereenies and nuke half of an adjacent space colony into the bargain! By any chance is that the mission to which ye were referring, Charles?" demanded Jon. Garner nodded.

"Where ya got the artillery stashed, Chuck?" drawled Solo.

"It's between Decks Nine and Sub-Five, Han." he answered softly. If he was correct and Garner never joked it would make the 'railgun' twice the length of the 'God Gun'- over a kilo and a half or a good mile at least! This thought had apparently just occurred to Harlock.

"That be the ship of the ship itself, laddie!" he roared and Garner nodded while he poured more java.

"The tandem of 'air purifier' ports beneath the forward portal vidcams are the gunport covers and that 'extra' pair of exhaust ports at the base of Sub-Five must be the back blast retrojets. Right Garner?" asked Starwind. Again Garner nodded and ignited a cigar.

"You are correct, Captain. The firing controls are right there- beneath the Brig's boots. (Mar's booted feet crashed to the deck floor) Didn't any of you ever wonder why that extra row of console keys was there? The extreme left and right keys with the asterisks on them are the guns' triggers. There are two 'railguns' well think of 'em like a super long ancient Terran shotgun- two barrels side by side. The remaining keys marked with 'x's are the extra shells. The first eight are pre-loaded, four per gun. Another shell reloads each time one of those keys is punched. Altogether you have a sum total of forty rounds. That of course includes the first salvo of eight. Those 'wheels' on either side of the console housing control the windage. Elevation is of course controlled by the pilot. After all the ship's nose is the target aiming indicator. Now onegai (please) activate Vidscreen number eighteen for me." explained Garner.

"Can't. Eighteen's outta order, Chuck." replied Solo.

"Turn it on all the same, pirate. I think you'll be surprised." chortled Garner.

Han did so and there was a slight whirring sound from the console as a concealed vidscreen rose out of the back of the console. It showed a vidmap starchart of the immediate cosmos. Superimposed upon it were two light aoishi (blue) lines, one horizontal and one vertical. Where they converged was the silhouette of a 'Canadian bull' target.

"Holy shit!" yelled Gene who had been leaning against the back of Mar's console.

"You just sight in your targets, relay commands to the bridge, lock onto your targets and fire. Their range is 200 K kilos (200,000 kilometres or a Helluva lotta miles) and the back blast is a full fifty K so make damned sure you have a clear field of fire both fore and aft or you just might vaporize a moon or two." warned Garner.

"Who's our gunner, sir?" asked Mar.

"Anyone you designate as gunner, Brig. The operation of the guns is so simple even an ancient Terran caveman could do it. It's so easy it's mere child's play to fire. (His face clouded) Do not let that young 'cowgirl'- Edward anywhere near those controls! Child's play? It- It- It was just a- a-" stammered the chief.

"Just an expression, sir? I know, Chief. Don't worry. She won't get her little fingers on those keys. Now where are we headed? 'Romulus' or 'Remus', sir?" asked the pert blonde.

"Neitherone. Zorin's new HQ is on 'Olmec', a moon near 'Remus'. We do not believe that he has launched his Gundams yet so mybe a quick strike can put 'em out ofcommission. Your 'railguns' can fire while your ship is 'cloaked' and whie your shields are still up you know. I am hereby ordering you to leave now for 'Olmec', Brigadier. How long do you think it'll take you to get there, Mar?" asked th chief. Mar thought for a momentor two before replying.

"At Warp 45 I'd say three solar days and I do not recommend exceeding 45 either, sir. Our warp core is still a bit dodgy." she replied.

"Very well, Brigadier Angel. Three days it is. Make it so. Good luck and Kami blss, my dear child. Garner out." said Charlie and he blanked his vidscreen. Although Garner ranted and raved at them, yelled and screamed a lot and was usually gruff with them he thought of hi Angel- all of them- as the daughters he had never had and although none of them would ever admit it the Angels thought of Garner, Gooley, Gutav, Poporo, Gazell and even old Vito Galadril as their fathers and grandfather.

Captain Kiva Eleanor Nerese of 'Starfleet' (CO of the 'USS Coriander' temporarily transferred to the 3WA) was not in a very good mood today. Her crew had been assigned to cleaning detail and that meant cleaning and maintaining all fourteen levels of this mile long starship. She became even more bd-temperedafter the Brig dropped a new bombshell on her. Mar had found the tall svelte captain sitting at the bar with duty roster vidlog in had. She was sipping a Capuccino Mocha and smoking a cheroot.

"We are going after what!" yelled the Bjorn officer throwing her vidlog on the bartop.

"You heard me, Kiva. Gundams. Zorin Oakenshield has Gundams on 'Olmec' and our job is to crippl them and capture the little megalomaniac despot." explained a very patient Marlene Angel.

"Shit! I've heard of tose damned things, Blondie! They're like that Type 40 armoured fighting suit that Maxie Berringer used when he came after me and Rosa back home!" cried Don Poporo recalling his 'Ash Grey Avenger' adventure four years ago on 'Shimougou' with the 'Deadly Dynamic Duo' and John Berringer's ne'er do well brother. Rosa was Don's young daughter and Max had been determined to kill both Don and Rosa in revenge for Don's sending him up the river. That little 'incident' resulted in the destruction of 3WA HQ in 'Furool (Foo-Lon) City' along with a good three-quarters of the city itself! He smiled whn he recalled how he and the two fire hazards had tried to write letters of apology in an office where one entire wall was missing and the wind kept blowing everything helte skelter.

"According to 'Starfleet Command' not even 'Gurens', 'Nightmares' or even 'Launcelots' can stop those Leviathan behemoths, Colonel." advised Kiva. Mar glared at her. She didn't like to be reminded of that.

"It's Brigadier now, Captain and trust me we do have a weapon to use against them." snapped the blonde Terran from 'Earth II'.

"Where the Hell'd this lunatic get Gundams?" asked Revy Roberts.

"Probably from that old 'Celestial Beings Vegas Terror Group' if those nutcases are still around." suggested Lt Cmdr Naturle Badgiruel Edwards from the ready room's open doorway.

"You haf a couple of 'panzers' (tanks) aboard, ja?" asked Lt Cmdr Fritz von Dekker. The infamous 'Green Baron' (a direct descendant of the ancient Terrans' 'Red Bron' Manfred von Richthofen) was Emma 'Queen' Emeraldas's exec on the 'Emerald Queen'.

"Yeah we sure do Fritzie but we ain't using those toys are we, guys Not againt Fxxxing Gundams!" squealed a tallish strawbrry-blonde teen at the conference table.

"Nai Kome. We hve 'railguns' aboard- two of the darned things." replied Wing Cmdr Yuri Donovan who had just arrived and took a seat beside Neko Olson.

"OK why wasn't I invitedto this little shindig? With the Boss outta commission I'm in command- I'm the ship's exec!" she demanded angrily. Everyone grinned.

"Oro's so all fired frigging funny darn it?" she yelled.

"You are, Duchess. Ya look so doggone cute in your jammies and robe." chuckled Han.

"And that 'Paddington Bear' of yours- d'ya know that Flaysie's (Lt Flay Allster) got one just like it, ma'am?" giggled Lt Cagalli Yula Athna.

Belatedly Yuri realized that she'd dashed upstairs from her bedroom and hadn't bothered to change nor to drop 'Paddy'.

"Here." said Neko tossing her a 'morphing' bracelet. Yuri clamped it on her wrist and 'morphed' into uniform before laying 'Paddy' on the table.

"So? Why wasn't I informed of this meeting dammit?" demanded the violet-maned exec.

"Because the Boss put me in command- remember? And Mr Garner specifically asked for me, not you, ma'am. I called this 'think tank' session and I decided not to invite you, Wing Commander Donovan. Why? That answer should be obvious even to you. That casino in space 'railgun' disaster on 'Kurestan' that time four years ago? When you and that Amazon downstairs almost atomized an entire spacecolony. That's why you were not summoned, however, since you're here you can stay. Sit down and shut up, girl." replied the interim commander.

"But that darn mess wasn't MY fault! It was the dipstick's fault dammit all to Hell! Sh was the one hat used the 'railgun' not me!" screeched Yuri standing up and leaning both palms on the table and faing Mar who stared back coolly.

"I said to sit down and shut up, Yuri. Anothr outburst like that and I'll have you relieved of duty and confined to quarters. Am I quite clear on that, Donovan? (Yuri sat back down and nodded) Good. Now answer something for me. How is it that you knew we had 'railguns' aboard ebven though Charlie said nobody aboard did?" asked Mar very quietly. Yuri smirked.

"Because it was on a need to know basis and the Boss and I needed to know, that's how. I AM the exec ya know. See? You don't know everything about the 'Angel' after all, do you, Brig?" snarled the vixen but Mar decided to ignore her this time.

"As I was saying- First I want this ship enroute to 'Olmec' with all possible speed stat. We have been authorized to exceed maximum warp all the way up to 45 if necessary. Second if we can find a shortcut we will use it. Third I want all other spacecraft aboard this vessel prepped, manned and ready for battle by the time we reach 'Olmec' in 72 solar hours. Fourth (Mar was ticking off items on her fingers) Nat, Flay, Cagalli, Kome and Neko are the 'railgun' crew with Kome as its lead gunner. You've got forty rounds in eight shot salvos, four to each gun per load. Now pay strict attention to this because I'm only going to show you guys how to use those things onc." said the blonde and she very carefully explained the operating details to her new 'railgun' crew. Yuri scowled. She did not like to be dressed down at all.

"Oro do you want me to do, Brigadier, ma'am?" she asked in a sucy tone and Mar rounde on the exec.

"A very important job, Wing Commander. I want you down on the observation deck in the star room. Your task is to look for anything out of the ordinary. Anything that could possibly houe weapons, ammo, gun implacements and-- Gundams." replied her interim leader.

"Ain't Rally scanning for that kind of crap already, Blondie?" yelled an incensed Yuri. Mar didn't rise to the bait.

"Yeah Donovan she is but Gundams can 'mask' their presences even if they cannot actually 'cloak' so I want visual as well as technical scans for this mission dammit! You got a problem with my orders, Wing Commander Donovan? (Yuri bit her tongue and shook her violet mane) Good. Dismissed." said Mar. Yuri saluted, picked up her bear and left.

"Zoe? Nyssa? Nami? Have you found us any shortcuts yet?" demanded the tall blonde when she entered the nav room a few minutes later. The trio of 'navvies' shook their heads ruefully.

"Vincent? Anything on your scans?" asked Mar.

"Not a damned thing Cap. If those things are out there they must be 'masked', 'cloaked' or both." replied a perplexed Rally Vincent.

"Well keep at it 'Cat' and thanks." she said clapping the Terran on the back. Then she returned to the bridge.

"Gene you're piloting for the 'railgunners' so you'd best get some rest. Han can take over for you. Nee a co-pilot, Solo?" she inquired but Han shook his head.

"OK the listen up everybody. Revy's handling communications and Jon's in charge of security. The two soul reapers have this shift's guard mount. Tell Jon that when he sets the 2200 (10 PM) shift to have someone wake up Donovan and send her ass up to the star room. She's already been briefed on oro she has to do there. Remind Jon that I want our 'railgun' crew fresh for ashita (tomorrow) so Nat, Flay, Cagalli, 'Pinkie' (Kome) and 'Kitty Kat' (Neko) are excused from guard duty on my orders until further notice. Villa is our new weapons officer and his bridge gunners are Kagome, Kouga, InuYasha, the 'Blonde Bomber' (Mae Hopkins aka 'Kitten') and Ayasha, Ayana or oroever the Hell her name is- Kouga's intended. ("It's Ayame, Cap!" yelled Rally from next door) Arigatou (Thanks) 'Cat'. (Mar turned to go and suddenly snapped her gloved fingers) Have someone find Odo (Ivanhoe and Rebecca's dwarf companion) and send him to my quarters stat. (Han raised his aizu(eye)brows inquisitively) I just got a scathingly brilliant idea (Kudos if you recall what flick that quote's from and who said it, tomos mine), Solo." smiled the blonde. Han chuckled.

"Another one of thoe, Princess? Roger that and willco, ma'am." drawled the ex-pirate and smuggler.

At 2000 hours (8 PM) there was a timid tap on Mar's portal.

"Come on in, Odo. Door's open." she called and the dwarf sidled in cap in hand.

"I ain't stoled nothing, Lady Marley! Honest! Somebody musta planted them watchie thingies, rigs, brooches, necklaces and all of that other joolry in my room, mum! I'm innocent! I truly is this time, mum!" the terrified Odo whined and whimpered. Mar smiled and pointed to the armchair.

"Calm down me old boyo. Nobody is accusing you of anything, Odo. Sit down. Please. I just need your help with something, that's all. You are not in any trouble, tomo watashi (very good friend). (Odo sat and accepted the repped goblet of mulled wine the blonde handed him) OK here is my question. During your er shall we say 'explorations' of the ship have you ever noticed any things like this aboard anywhere? (Mar indicated a holo of a metallic armoured fighting suit much like a knight such as Ivanhoe might wear) It's called a Type 40 mobile fighting combat suit. (Odo looked carefully and slowly shook his head) You're quite sure, tomo?" asked the blonde in a soft and kindly tone of voice. The dwarf continued shaking his head sadly.

"Sorry mum but in all me excursions I ain't never ever laid me two eyes on nothing like that thing, Your Ladyship." said Odo.

"Ye do believe me, Lady Marley, don't ya? I'm tellin' you the truth! Honest!" he blubbered throwing himself to his knees on the floor in front of Mar.

"Of coure I believe you, Odo. (She hugged him reassuringly like a mother might do to her son) OK then just do me a favour and keep your aizu (eyes) open for me. If you run across any of those things onegai (please) let me know. Right? More wine, my friend?" said Mar but Odo shook his head.

"No thankee very much, mum but I was supposed to meet Lady Rebecca for tea at eight and now I'm running late." he replied consulting one of the several wristchromos on his arm and then quickly pulling his sleeve back down over them. Mar nodded.

"Off you go then. Good night Odo and domo arigatou (thank you very much) for your assistance." she said. He bent down and kissed her gloved hand which caused Mar to blush a bit. She couldn't help giggling at his old-fashioned ancient Terran chivalrous manners so she didn't notice when he slipped off her climbing bangles, 'morphing' bracelet, wristchromo, fanny pouch, gunbelt, trilling earring, laser sword hilt, Mark XII disruptor pistol and ammo packs, extra power pack clips, Mark III mini blaster, small ion cannons, belt, necklace and locket, wallet, vidcode keys, vid override codes, vidcell, PDO unit and lastly a vidfile folder marked 'Top Secret/Aizu Only/Gundam Experiments Circa AD 2041' and hastily and cleverly stowed away all his goodies in his many capacious pockets beneath his long grey cloak.

"Don't forget now Odo. We are all dependingon you. I am depending on you, tomo." said Mar quietly but earnestly. Odo tipped his cap and pulled his forelock while dropping to one knee.

"Don't you worry, Milady. You can always count on Odo." replied the dwarf and he saluted and departed.

Odo had made friends with one of Lord Falco's men, a sergeant-at-arms named Gerald Randolph who was a fellow ne'er do well like Odo. He and Odo liked to play 'skittles' (lawn bowling) up on the holodecks and met there quite often. As soon as he'd left Mar's digs he made a beeline for the lift and rode up to Level Eight. He keyed the 'archway' for Holodeck Room number four before entering 'Sherwood Forest' where Gerry was busily setting up the 'skittles' for a new game.

"Wanna play, Odo me friend?" asked Randolph but Odo shook his head and beckoned him to join him at one of the tables in the wooded glen.

"Wait'll ye see the haul I just made, Randy!" chortled Odo and his pal sat down with him while Odo dumped his booty out and spread it across the table.

END of Ch 53. Ch 54 'Honour Amongst Thieves' or 'The Dwarf's Discovery' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This one may be lengthy. Sorry.- K&K


	55. Chapter 54 'Honour Amongst Thieves' or '

AW Ch 54 'Honour Amongst Thieves'or 'The Dwarf's Discovery'

Wow! Kei's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons may be in Zorin's hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! A pickpocketing passenger will end up saving the day for the Angels and- Kami! I have said too much. Read on loyal and faithful followers of the word:-

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Ari' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 54 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 54

'Honour Amongst Thieves'or 'The Dwarf's Discovery'

Meanwhile back down at Mar's pad Ryuuk (Light Yagami's death god shinigami) wanted some apples so he floated through Mar's closed door and into her living room.

"Excuse the intrusion Miss Angel but may I hve an apple or two onegai (please)?" asked the horrifying creature.

"Sure. Help yourself. They're in the fridge on the top--" replied Mar and then glanced up.

"Christ Almighty Ryuuk! You scared the shit outt me! I almost pissed my pants!" she yelld jumping up and falling over the coffee table. Ryuuk caught her before she crashed onto th glass-topped table.

"Nai (No) I don't think you pissed 'em my dear but may I say that you have quite a fashionable taste in undergarments? Very becoming, Milady. That azure shade of aoishi (blue) complements your aizu (eyes) perfectly." said the grinning shinigami.

"Oro the Hell are you babbling about, death god?" she demanded and then noticed that her uniform pants had fallen down around her ankles.

"You really need to use a belt my dear child. Then your trousers would stay up." laughed Ryuuk. Mar's face turned crimson and she hastily yanked her pants back up.

"Belt? Fxxx! My belt's gone! And my jewelry, wallet and fanny pouch too! And--" howled the flustered blonde.

"And weren't you wearing a sweater under your blazer?" snickered Ryuuk.

"My turtlenck too? Dammit o Hell! Revy! Find Odo and bring that dwarf to me pronto! Revy? Respond dammit! Revy! (She touched her ears) Aw Hell! He stole them too? He was only in here for five minutes! Ryuuk, take your apples and go get Odo for me. He's with Rebecca!" cried the blonde who as a rulewas usually calm, cool and collected.

"I hear and I obey, Milady." replied the shinigami and he vanished.

"Nope. I'm sorry, Lord Ryuuk but he hasn't shown up yet. Why do you want him anyway? (Ryuuk explained why to Rebcca who grimaced) Follow me. I've got a pretty good idea of where the Hell he is." said Rebecca and the death god hovered behin her while the red-headed healer/herbalist/warrior told the lift to take them to Level Eight. When they got there she ran down the hall to Holo Room four and keyed the 'archway'.

"Hullo Odo, Randy. What have you got there? What the devil have you stolen this time, dwarf? Oh no you don't! Grab him Ryuuk! (One snatch and Ryuuk scooped up the small dwarf and tucked him under one arm. Rebecca addressed Randolph) If I were you, Sergeant I'd go back to the 'Castl' now. Odo's in some really deep shit!" seethed Rebecca. Gerald Randolph vamoosed.

"Would you believe that I found all this stuff just sitting in the hallway and I was asking Randy to help me find its rightful owners and--" wheedled Odo and Rebecca shook here head.

"I find that very hard to believe, dwarf." she replied and yanked off her cloak.

"Take him back to Brigadier Angel, Ryuuk. I'll follow as soon as I've packed up Odo's haul. Thanks a lot." she said and began dumping handfuls of th loot onto her cloak.

"Whatever you say Milady Becca." replied the dath god ad off he flew dragging the cringing dwarf with him.

Rebecca sighed, finished tying the ends of her cloak together and tucked it under herarm like a parcel.

"You'll forgive if I don't get up boys because seem to bemissing a belt along with quite a fw other things." said Mar when Ryuuk floated in with the dwarf. She'd replaced her purloined turtleneck with a grey 3WA sweatshirt, however, Rin and Ed had been given all of Mar's spare belts to clean and polish so Mar either had to remain seated or use her hands to hold up her pants when she stood up.

"Lady Becca's right behind us, Blondie. She's bringing this creature's swag back to you, Madam Brig." informed Ryuuk and ar tossed him an apple. Holding onto Odo with one hand Ryuuk caught the apple with the other and munched away on it greedily.

"I do believe that you are missing some things, Brig? Here. You'll need this I'm sure." said Rebecca tossing the blonde her belt. Mar thanked her and excused herself for a moment or two. She returned from he bedroom in less than five minutes but she no longer needed to hold her pants up.

"The rest of your belongings, mum." said Rebecca and she dumpedthe contents of her cloak on the coffee table.

"How the Hell did he manage to grab all this stuff in five minutes without my noticing it?" wondered Mar.

"Ivy (Lord Ivanhoe) and I have been trying to figure him out for a very long time, mum. Is everything there, Brig?" asked the redhead and Mar started checking through the pile.

"Well is it?" she added and Odo cringed in fear.

"Here. I took this thing as well, Milady." he said and handed over the 'Gundam' vidfile.

"I seen two of them metal knight suits, mum only they looked just like them pictures there not like those other pictures you showed me." sulked the dwarf and he pointed out the Gundams in the vidfile folder.

Mar's aizu (eyes) lit up like Greek fires. "Where did you see them, Odo? And when?" cried an ecstatic Brigadier.

END of Ch 54. Ch 55 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This one may be lengthy. Sorry.- K&K


	56. Chapter 55 'Diplomatic mmunity' or 'Do Y

**AW Ch 55 'Diplomatic Immunity' or 'Do Ya Feel Lucky?'**

AW Ch 55 'Diplomatic Immunity' or 'Do Ya Feel Lucky?'

Wow! Kei's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons may be in Zorin's hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! A pickpocketing passenger will end up saving the day for the Angels and- Kami! I have said too much. Read on loyal and faithful followers of the word:-

ANGEL WINGS

Quotes from two famous flicks- Wonder oro that's all about eh? Think of the contexts in those particular movie scenes. Got 'em? Now think of our band of peacekeepers. Got 'em? Put 'em together. 'Nuff said.

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Ryosko' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 55 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 55

'Diplomatic Immunity' or 'Do Ya Feel Lucky?'

The dwarf was still cringing in fear of the blonde's repercussions.

"Sorry I stole that stuff from you, Lady Marley and I won't never do it again! I swear it!" apologized Odo but Mar could have cared less at that point.

"Fine. Apology accepted. It's all forgotten, Odo. Now answer me! Please! Where did you see these things and when?" demanded Mar eagerly.

"Tell her dammit!" cried Rebecca boxing his ears.

"In the back of the caverns. It was yesterday, Milady." he replied.

"Show us where, Odo. Bring him along, Ryuuk." ordered the blonde.

"You show Blondie where those metal suit things are that you saw, my lil tomo or I'll have Light write 'your' name in my book." promised the shinigami with a growl.

"Well I think I know where I saw 'em, Becky--" began the dwarf and Rebecca drew her dagger.

"Think real hard, Odo or should we get Ivanhoe to ask you?" she said and pointed the dagger at him. The dwarf cringed.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" replied Odo and he rapidly whispered directions to Rebecca who noted the coordinates from his explanation into her PDO and showed them to Marlene who nodded.

By that time they had arrived at the transporter room on Level Seven.

"Hi there guys. Hullo mum. Going somewhere?" asked Elf Huntress Ari who was today's transport officer. Mar returned Ari's salute and smiled.

"Please beam me, Rebecca, Odo and Ryuuk to those coordinates (Rebecca handed over her PDO to Ari) in the rear of these caverns. Ryuuk, put Odo on on that pad. Rebecca, on the one beside Odo. Ryuuk, stand behind him and I'll stand behind Rebecca. All set? OK Ari- energize." ordered the blonde and all four of them vanished and immediately rematerialized in the caverns. Odo glanced around.

"Up this corridor and past that big hunk of rock, Milady- I think. (Rebecca scowled at him and idly fingered her blade) There should be a side alcove back there and it's just chocked full of all kinds of junk and crap. Those metal thingies in Lady Marley's book things are back there too." mumbled the dwarf. Mar was ecstatic to put it mildly.

"Do you guys know oro the Hell this means? (Blank stares all around and a grin from the shinigami) We've got him! (More confused looks and Ryuuk chuckled) Oakenshield! He's ours! Zorin's such a maniac he's gonna insist on seeing those two Gundams for himself! He'll come here and we'll grab him and his merry band of lunatics as well!" she yelled triumphantly.

Odo was not quite so sure as she and decided to tell her.

"Lady Marley? Won't Mr Oakie simply have those things delivered to him the same way we were just delivered here?" pointed out the dwarf nd Mar's face fell.

"Of course he will. Good point though Odo. Ryuuk? Can you make it back to the ship on your own?" asked the blonde. Ryuuk appeared insulted.

"Sure Blondie. Why?" he replied.

"Go back there and tell Miss Ari to beam us and everything around us in a twenty metre radius back there. Tell her to energize in (Mar glanced at her writstchromo and calculated) five minutes. Go!" she commanded and Ryuuk split. The trio ran to the alcove. Rebecca resheathed her dagger and did a double take.

"Holy shit! Oro the Hell are those things, mum? Are they- Gundams?" she breathed in awe and Mar nodded grimly.

"That they are, Becky. That they most certainly are." she whispered.

"Lemme borrow this thing, Becky." said Odo and he yanked out her dagger.

"Hey!" squealed Rebecca and then she relaxed when she saw he only wanted the dagger to tap on a Gundam's 'chest'.

"Sounds hollow to me. Wonder if there's anything inside of 'em?" he asked.

"Or anyone. Let's find out. Stand back." said Marlene and she drew her Mark XII disruptor blaster pistol and charged it. Then she fired three times into the nearest Gundam's blst shield face plate. In that confined space the roars were deafening. There was no reaction to her trio of energy bolts so Mar cautiously approached the Gundam. Then she activated the locking mechanism and leaped back as a small drawbridge lowered itself- the access ramp. A quick peep inside assured her the Gundam was as empty as Edward Elric's brother Alphonse's suit of armour.

"OK Odo. You and Becky get inside this one and I'll take the other one. Quickly now so Ari can beam us and these things back to the ship. We only have (Mar squinted at her wristchromo) Christ! Thirty seconds so move your asses!" ordered the tall blonde.

Odo peered warily inside the 'monster' and Becky botted him the rest of the way in before clambering in herself. Mar wasted no time in hopping into the other Gundam.

"Hit that yellow panel above your head, Becky. That's the ramp release control. Only a few seconds left now." called Mar and Becky complied. The ramp snapped shut and the Gundam was sealed. Mar managed to seal her Gundam just in the nick of time. Suddenly without warning both Leviathan armoured units shimmered and vanished only to reappear instantly on the 'LA2's transporter pads. As soon as Ari saw them she grabbed a plasma rifle and levelled it at the gigantic behemoths. She drew a big sigh of relief, however, when Odo jumped out of one of them and kissed the deck floor. Rebecca emerged behind Odo and Mar scrambled down from the other Gundam.

"They're Gundams, Ari. Old Zorin won't be using these two beauties anytime soon." chuckled the blonde and then she raised her voice.

"Harley? It's me- Angel. I need you to send four security teams to the transporter bays on Seven stat. Why? Because we are gonna bag us an Oakenshield, that's why. Odo located Oakie's two Gundams in the deepest recesses of the caverns and we have them both stowed away safely aboard. Z.O. will probably insist on taking possession of them personally ("Aye lassie! That he will!" interrupted Harlock) so we'll grab him and his playmates when they show up on 'XANA' to take delivery. Angel out." trilled a satisfied Mar.

The teams were duly dispatched with Lord Ivanhoe in command. Less than three hours later a score (twenty) of Oakenshield's 'Elite Guard' were cooling their heels in the brig while Zorin himself was being interrogated upstairs in the ready room. He was livid with rage and acting like he was the injured innocent bystander.

"There must be some mistake here, Ladies. You cannot arrest me, Madam Marshall, Madam Brigadier! I have diplomatic immunity! I am Zorin Ryan Oakenshield, Ruler of 'Romulus' and 'Remus' and I hereby order you to--" he cried out indignantly. The Boss stared at him coolly, lit a cheroot and pointed its tip at him.

"Ruler of 'Rom' and 'Rem' eh? (He nodded defiantly) You got diplomatic immunity huh? (Again he nodded and smiled. Kei's face went dark) You got shit, little man! Under Galactic Law which you seem fond of quoting it clearly states that 'diplomatic immunity' only applies if your ass is actually sitting on a planet, world, moon or asteroid. Anywhere else and you're just a plain old run-of-the-mill felon- a common criminal! This is deep space and your ass is sitting on my starship so that means you are SOL- shit outta luck, tomo!" shouted the redheaded firebrand Hellcat.

Zorin began sliding his hand towards Rukia's holstered Mark XIII ion cannon. She was standing beside her prisoner flanked on the other side by Light Yagami and Ryuuk. Light noisily cleared his throat.

"So? You wanna try and outdraw me, Zorin? (Kei stood and stepped back from the table. Her fingers were poised just centimetres over her own holstered Mark XIII. It looked like the 'Gunfight at the OK Corral' back on ancient Terra) Go ahead, Oakie. Whenever ya feel lucky that is. Ya do feel lucky, don't ya, tomo? (Zorin began to sweat) Well? Do ya, punk?" said the Boss very menacingly and she stared right at the little dictator wannabe.

Slowly Zorin slid his hand away from Rukia's Mark and laid both hands flat on the table and smiled.

"Let's make us a deal, my dear child, shall we? (Gene, Han and Harlock exchanged amused glances. One thing you never ever did to an Angel was call her a child!) You allow me to escape and in return I will swear on my word of honour never to return to this galaxy in the future. (Kei scowled) My star cruiser is loaded to the gills with gold press Latinum bars. You can even have half of them into the bargain. I realize that you 'dogs of the military' (Kome instinctively felt her right cheek. She was remembering the stinging thwack she'd received from the redheaded Amazon when she had once saucily referred to her as 'Garner's lapdog'!) don't make that many credits you know. (If Kei's looks could kill Zorin Oakenshield would have been in 'Otherworld' by now!) Just look the other way, my love (Even Neko and Rukia snickered at that ill chosen remark!) and I swear that--" cajoled the oily Oakenshield but the Boss had had enough of him for one day.

"Stow it, you whiny toad! That Latinum was tolen from the good folks of 'Kalufrax', wasn't it? Well it's gonna go right back there to 'em! OK now you pay attention. (Kei cleared her throat) Zorin Ryan Oakenshield, I hereby place you under arrest larceny, gun running, illegal arms dealings, robbery, embezzlement of public funds, espionage, high treason, inciting a war, attempted homicide, murder (probably- Kei was covering all the bases), resisting arrest (Ichigo and Miroku rubbed their stomachs) and whatever the Hell else I can think of! Book him, Harley!" seethed the fuming redheaded Hellcat. Zorin decided to open his big mouth.

"I have rights dammit! I claim sanctuary! I am an aristocrat! I have diplomatic immuni--" he shouted and then suddenly lunged for Rukia's Mark! He had it half out of her holster when-- ZANG! CRACK!

"OW! Christ Almighty!" he screamed in agony and clutched his right shoulder. Blood seeped between his fingers from the graze wound caused by the bullet from Revy's 'Cutlass'.

"Damnation! That hurts like Hell! It burns dammit!" he howled.

"That's a bullet from a 'real' gun, stupid. Not a damned energy bolt or blast from a toy like theirs. You wanna try for two? (Zorin shook his head violently) Then you sit there and behave yourself like a good little boy. He's all yours, mum." said Suba (Subaltern) Revy Roberts, a smoking 'Beretta' in her fist. Kei bristled with fury and reholstered her own weapon.

"Mar, the man does have a point, don't ya think? He does have rights under Galactic Law so read 'em to him and get his ass the Fxxx outta here dammit!" she commanded and sat down again. The vidphone chirped and Rukia answered it.

"Hullo? This is Rukia. Huh? Yeah, just a sec, ma'am. Here, mum. It's for you. It's 'Cat' and she's got something on the scanners." said the soul reaper. Kei grabbed the vidphone from her.

"Yeah 'Cat'? Kei here. Oro ya got? Uh huh. Ya don't say? Well lemme think that over for a minute. I'll trill ya back, kid." she said and blanked the vidscreen. Suddenly the PA system blared to life.

"A dozen fighters closing in fast, Boss! Oro are your orders dammit all!" shouted Rally's voice from the nav room. Kei smiled grimly and touched her comlink earrings.

"Tell Kome to vaporize the lot of 'em. Use the 'railguns' and that's an order dammit!" she trilled and Zorin Oakenshield paled.

"Call 'em off Zorin and I'll hve Suba Sawaguchi stand down. Five seconds, tomo. One. Two. Three. Four. Fi--" she began counting and Zorin yelled.

"Shub Niggurath! Shub Niggurath! Did you hear me? Broadcast that on Band XLCV in the clear and they'll pull back! Just send it dammit! Please!" he whimpered and at a nod from the Boss Neko did.

Five minutes later six X-Wing fighters and six TIE (Twin Ion Engine) fighter and their pilots were in custody. As soon as a dejected Zorin Oakenshield had been escorted to a private brig Kome tapped Kei's shoulder.

"Boss Lady! He knew! He's seen or heard of 'railguns'! That's why he caved in and surrenderedhis troops to us!" cried the tall strawberry-blonde teenaged Terran girl worriedly. Kei was puzzled.

"So? He's heard of 'em? Who ain't? Oro of it? Oro difference does it make?" asked a perplexed redhead.

"Ever since you and the Wing Commander nuked that casino in space a few years ago haven't they been banned across the galaxy?" suggested Lt Cmdr Joey Bishop, a sometimes pilot but usually 'Starfleet' Captain Nerese's helmsman on the 'Coriander'. Jon, Gene, Han, 'Dynamo' and even Neko Olson started laughing.

"Oro the Hell's so frigging funny?" demanded the firebrand.

"Off the record, mum? (Kei fumed and nodded) We've been running 'railguns' for years. They're used as a deterrent rather than as an active weapon. Hell! Even Johnny Berringer had a couple on 'Starcrusher' but he never even uncrated the damned things! Mostly we load 'em up with empty shells fitted with dummy charges. To the best of my knowledge and recollection except for you two fire hazards nobody has even fired one. The threat to do so is usually more than enough to get ya oro ya want." explained Gene Starwind.

"However, if Oakbrain's got a few of 'em squirrelled away someplace we'd best find 'em, my Angels. Before somebody else does eh?" drawled Han Solo.

"Damned right we'd better! I can still remember oro the Hell this dipstick did to an entire space colony with just one of the damned things!" yelled 'Duchess' Yuri Donovan.

"Dammit to Hell, Vacuumhead! It wasn't my fault!" yelled Kei angrily.

"Are you trying to say it was my fault, you Airhead?" shouted Yuri.

"Shut up, Birdbrain!" yelled the Boss.

"I don't have to shut up, Dipstick! You shut up!" howled Yuri.

"Shut the Fxxx up- the pair of ya! If Zorin's already seen or at least heard of 'railguns' don't that mean that he might already have a few of 'em? And he sure as Hell won't be squeamish about using them- right?" yelled Nami Richards. Kei was very annoyed now.

"Did all of ya forget that the little megalomaniac's locked up in my brig downstairs?" growled the angry Hellcat.

"Oro about his two execs?" asked Nyssa innocently.

"Aye lads and lassies! Oro about Lord Dooku and Grand Admiral Thrawn? They're just as insane as Oakbrain indeed perhaps more so in fact!" roared Jonathan Harlock.

"One of 'em's probably leading the vanguard of the invasion force too." observed Rally 'Cat' Vincent quietly.

"Oro invasion force?" cried Brigadier Marlene Angel.

"The one we just picked up on scan. It's headed for 'Romulus' and it's huge- a few hundred at least." agreed Zoe Morton, the Plutonian navvie.

"Orders Marshall?" demanded a sarcastic Yuri.

"That's up to Brigadier Angel, kiddo. This is her ship for the mission's duration." replied the redhead. Every pair of aizu (eyes) turned to the blonde.

"Dooku and Thrawn's expecting a tandem of Gundams, ain't they? Let's give 'em to 'em with Jon and Neko at their controls. How far's that fleet from 'Romulus' now?" asked Mar.

"Five days at the most, mum." answered Rally.

"How long before we reach 'Romulus', Cap?" asked the blonde of Starwind.

"Three days if I kick in the hyperdrives, Blondie." replied Gene.

"Oro's the next world those raiders will reach?" she asked. Nami spotted it on the vidcharts first.

"A moon- 'Aoyama', ma'am and they'll reach it in three more days." reported Nami.

"And we can be there in a day and a half- thirty-six solar hours, kiddo." advised Starwind.

"Make it so, Gene. No matter oro happens Dooku and Thrawn do not repeat not get past 'Aoyama', however, better have 'em evacuate 'Romulus' and 'Remus' just to play it safe. How soon can we get some back-up here, guys?" asked the svelte interim commander.

"Four days at least, love. Until then you are on your own, my dear." said Garner who along with Gooley and Gazelle was temporarily using 'Yars VI' for his HQ. They had usedJohn Berringer's 'Balsa' shuttlecraft for the trip with Lt Kallen Steadfast of the 'Balack Knights' as their pilot. She had flown them from 'Alderaan' to 'Yars VI' right after Kei's shooting demonstrations had ended.

"Send us as many ships as you can possibly share,sir. We will try and hold them at 'Aoyama' until the reinforcements arrive. Angel out." said the calm, cool and collected no nonsense blonde Brigadier.

Then she began issuing crisp and efficient orders to her crew. When Mar finally finished the Boss gave a final order.

"Better prep the 'God Guns'- just in case." she intoned grimly and her face was solemn.

"Kiva? Can you and your crew see to those 'Kami' cannons for us? Arigaou (Thanks)." said Mar.

"Hey! Why Mr Harley and Miss 'Kitty Kat', Auntie Marlene? hy do they get to fly those Gundams? Why can't me and Caggie do it instead?" demanded a pouting Flay Allster while Cagalli Yula Athna stared at the ceiling.

"Hae ye two 'gossoons' (infants, children in Gaelic) ever even 'seen' a Gundam before let alone flown one? Well? Hae ye?" shouted Jon Harlock. Both shook their heads.

"Well Jon and I have used them before and they ain't so easy to handle, kids." said Neko Olson. Flaysie wanted to know oro a 'gossoon' was so Ed Elric told her. She fumed and whispered to Cagalli who just chuckled.

"Hey! Pirate dude! You can't call us babies darn it!" yelled a defiant Flay.

"Ye are babies to us ye know!" roared the pirate his patience at last exhausted.

"Go to Hell ya old geezer!" howled Flay. Thwack! Flay started to sob and rubbed her jaw which was already showing a red welt.

"You watch that mouth of yours, young lady! I do not want to hear that kind of language from you again! Edward! Edwrd Elric!" cried Pinato 'Granny' Rockabell.

"Brother? Are you in trouble again?" chortled Alphone Elric, Ed's younger brother who resembled one of Lord Falco's knights in armour.

"I didn't do nothing, Granny! Honest! Oro did I do, ma'am?" cried Ed.

"Bring me the soap, Edward! Alphonse! The strap please! Winry, come here! You are coming with me, young lady!" she cried grabbing Flaysie's ear and leading her away towards the restrooms. Cagalli blocked her path.

"Fun's fun Gran but Flaysie's a big girl now. She's sorry for cussing so tae your damned hands off her dammit!" yelled Caggie. Wham! A right hook from Winry Rockabell knocked her into the bulkhead wall.

"You can't talk to my grandmother like that you little bitch!" shreiked the angry blonde who towered over Athna. Sesshomaru seized her from behind and cuffed them both soundly.

"Bring both of 'em Mr Sess and follow me. We may need more soap." said Granny. Nat and Zoe joined the group to accompany Granny, Caggie, Flaysie and Winry into the ladies' room while Ed, Al, Sess and Tracey Edwards waited in the corridor. Granny was almost ready to dole out the punishments and Ed and Al knew what that meant from bitter experiences as kids!

Inside the restroom Granny turned to Nat and Zoe. Down with their britches, ladies. Winry please assume the position. You know what to do." ordered Pinako quietly. Winry nodded and obediently dropped her trousers and bent across a table while Granny dministered the first part of her unishment for swearing. Then she shoved a bar of foul smelling soap into her opened mouth. Both 'Archangelites' were in shock!

When Granny turned her back fo a moment Winry yanked out the soap and whispered to Cag and Flay. "Just do it girls. It'll be over with before ya know it. Soap's the worst part. Gran's not as strong as she used to be so the strap doesn't hurt like it used to back home." she suggested and then stuck the soap back in her mouth as Granny faced them again.

"No way in Hell am I--" screeched Flaysie and Zoe said "Yeah way." and she yanked down Flaysie's pants while Nat did the same thing to Caggie.

"It's for your own good, kids. Didn't Mommy ever teach you two any manners? You'll thank us for this one day ya know." intoned Lt Cmdr Nat as Granny applied the strap to their pantied bottoms- with vigour. Winry giggled. Then the other two got the 'soap banquet' as well.

Fifteen minutes later Caggie, Flaysie and Winry returned to the ready room- chastised, ashamed and sore all over but wiser. Cagalli had been appointed the trio's spokesman.

"We apologize for our behaviour, mum and we promise it will never happen again, Brigadier Angel." said Caggie with a very sharp salute. Mar returned the salute.

"See that it doesn't, Subbies." growled the blonde. Flaysie stifled a giggle.

"You made a teensy mistake there, ma'am. Caggie, Winry and me are all lieutenants." corrected Flaysie.

"Not anymore you aren't. The three of you are hereby demoted to Sub-Ensigns effective immediately. Furthermore you are all confined to quarters until I decide otherwise. Dismissed." replied Mar quietly.

The young trio looked dazed. "Ye heard the orders did ye not? Ye be dismissed so scat!" rumbled Jonathan Harlock. Winry stamped her foot, Cagalli saluted and Flaysie started bawlin again, however, scat they did. Marlene sat down wearily.

"Now that that's all over with I will repeat my last order. Jon and Neko will pilot the Gundams. Kome and her crew will man the 'railguns' and Commander Villa will temporarily be in charge of the bridge weapons. I think our best course of action is for our gun crews to familiarize themselves with their new toys. Kiva and her gang will be in charge of prepping our 'God Guns' just in case the 'G Boys' decide we have to use the darn things. Does anyone have any other questions?" said Mar and Nami Richards pointed to a tunnel shaped vortex on her PDO's vid starchart.

"Oro is that thing, ma'am?" she asked wonderingly.

END of Ch 55. Ch 56 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This next one may be lengthy. Sorry.- K&K


	57. Chapter 56 'The Nova Hellsing Returns' o

**AW Ch 56 'The Nova Hellsing Returns' or 'Change of Plans'**

Wow! Kei's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos return and the Boss decides to go to ?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK 'Dynamo' darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 56 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 56

'The Nova Hellsing Returns' or 'Change of Plans'

Mar glanced at Nami's PDO and all at once her face brightened.

"Crap! How did I ever forget that? The 'Adonis Arch'! Gene? Doesn't that come out somewhere near 'Shalimar Crossing'?" she asked eagerly.

"Even better than that Contessa. The 'Arch' comes out at--" drawled Han Solo.

"The 'Seretai Slide'!" cried Gene Starwind, Villa and Jimbo Hawking together.

"You got it. That'll shave an entire solar day off ou jaunt to 'Romulus'." drawled Han.

"It'll take us to the other sie of 'Remus', love." explained Villa when Kome lookd confused.

Hurriedly Mar tapped a fresh set of coordinates into Nami's PDO while Gene and Han looked on.

"There. That is the fastest route I know to 'Adonis'. Input these into the nav comp, Nami. (Nami disappeared into the nav room) Let's get going, Cap. I may as well use this ready room as my command centre. Han, the bridge comm is all yours. Get this ship to 'Romulus' with all possible speed. Dismissed." said the blone with finality and she sat down at the conference table. Kome was already seated at the desk before the hitherto unseen firing controls for the dreaded 'railguns'. Kei had gone to check out their new 'toy'- the 'railgun'.

"Shit! She's like a kid in a candy store whenver she finds out about a new weapon." said Mar with a grin.

"Yup. She's a lot like 'Kitten' in tht regard, ma'am." agreed Rally 'Cat' Vincent. Suddenly Mar felt the hairs prickle on the nape of her neck. Then she relaxed and pointed.

"The apples are down the hllway in the break room, Ryuuk." she said.

"Much obliged, Blondie." replied the horrifying death god who was hovering behind the blonde. He flew off in search of his 'apple fix'.

Next door Gene had just set the 'LA2' on 'George' and turned to face Solo who was standing behind his chair.

"Something on your mind, old buddy?" drwled Han.

"Yeah pirate I was just wondering where the Hell Reds sent my 'Star', who has her and why?" replied Starwind.

"Dunno any of those answers partner. Sorry." drawled the ex-smuggler. The squawk box suddenly came to life.

"Legato's got the 'Outlaw Star' and a team of fighters went along with him. Their mission is to locate Thrawn and Dooku's armada and get their fleet to chase the 'Star' back to 'Remus' sort of like a decoy, Cap. That's why we have to get to 'Remus' ourselves- fast. Zack Zero's 'Liberator' and the 'Black Knights' are headed on an intercept course from the opposite direction. If all goes as planned we'll have those raiders in a crossfire. Reinforcements have been dispatched to both 'Romulus' and 'Remus' by the 'ISSP' ('Inter Solar Systems Police') and the 'Galactic High Command' so you guys just concentrate on getting us to our rendezvous point as quickly as you can. Steady as she goes, boyos. If you see Villa, send him in here. I need him to explain about 'railguns' to at and Kome's crew. He told Nami he'd used 'em before on your ship, Gene. Keep me posted and advise me when we reach the 'Arch'. Angel out." said Mar tossing down her PA mike.

"Villa should be here soon and he'll show you how to use those things, kids." she said and went back to studying the vid manuals for the Mark XXXII long rang ion cannon. And eleven levels below them--

"Holy Mother of Christ! Will ya look at that bloody thing! I could swear it don't show up anywhere on my 'Angel's schematics!" cried Kei while she stared upwards at a gigantic pair of gleaming white Kelvinite cylinders. The Boss was standing on a catwalk above SubLevel Three. From there the huge monstrosities stretched all the way up the ship's atrium to Surface Level Nine and all the way down to the very bottom of the ship.

"Maybe they were left off the blueprint diagrams on purpose, Miss Hellfire. Their range must be awesome. (Villa pointed below them) See those extra dual afterburners? (Kei squinted and nodded) I'll lay even money on those being the back blast exhaust ports of those things. Their backblasts must be pretty close to forty K (thousand) kilos (kilometres. A kilometre is close to three-quarters of a mile so you do the math) Better keep this ship a full hundred K kilos ahead of the rest of the convoy unless your bosses are fond of fricaseed space cruisers, mum." said Villa who was Gene's gunner on the 'Star'. Temporarily he had Lt Nat's job as bridge weapons officer. He pointed upwards to Surface Level Four far above them.

"See that massive anti-grav trolley and its crane system up there, love? (The redhead frowned and nodded again) That must be the loader assembly so those hatches must be the breech portals. Hey! Is that crosscorridor up on Six oro the Hell I think it is, Miss Hellfire?" breathed Villa in awe.

"Yeah. That's the 'God Gun', me old boyo. I take it these beauties (she pointed to the cylinders) are my 'railguns'?" asked the Boss.

"That they are, Miss Hellfire but I never saw any of this size before." replied Villa. Something inside his jacket chirped and he reached inside for his comlink pen. None of the men aboard used comlink earrings not even the pirates)

"Yeah? Villa here. Oro? Right-o. Be there in half a mo, mate. Villa out." he trilled and saluted the redhead beside him who of course ignored the salute.

"Gott go, kid. Duty calls. The Contessa (Brigadier) needs me topside stat." he said.

"Off you go then and thanks for the tour, Villa. Catch ya later, kiddo." replied Kei. Villa grinned and double-timed over to the lift. Kei decided to climb the long spiral gantryway stairs to Surfae Level Four. She wanted a close-up gander at a 'railgun' shell.

"Holy shit! Each one must be half the length of the ship itself! A salvo (eight rounds) of these babies along with our two Gundams should do the trick nicely! Dooku and Thrawn- hang onto your asses! We're a-comin' for ya!" she shouted.

"Boss Reds? Everything OK down there, ma'am?" shouted Goat Smith from the balcony on Level Seven.

"Yeah. Just fine and dandy, Goat. Sorry if I startled ya, boyo. Is the dip-- Wing Commander with you?" yelled the redhead through her cupped hands. Apparently she'd forgotten her comlinks were on her ears and Goat had forgotten his was in his pocket.

"That's a negatory, Boss Reds. She's in the star room watching out for the bad guys." shouted Smith from above.

"I'm going back to my quarters. Ask the Brigadier to meet me there tout sweet onegai (please)." yelled Kei.

"Roger and willco, ma'am. Consider it done." cried Goat and he left to find the blonde.

Several levels down in the docking bays a 'death warmed over' dude who could rival Ryuuk for 'ugliest thing of the year' award looked on curiously.

"Why the Hell do we all have to have these comlink things, Police Girl? Jersey Smith and the Red Demon don't seem to either use or need them." observed Alucard. He and Vicky were prepping the 'Nova Hellsing' for flight. Seras 'Police Girl' Victoria wiped a greasy hand across her forehead and stood up. Her flight suit coveralls were filthy with grease and muck.

"Nothing that woman does seems to make any sense, Master. (She raised her voice and shouted up the companionway) Try firing up the warp core now, Walter. I've tightened up all the connections down here so it should work." she told her 'stand-in' pilot.

"Captain?" trilled a husky female voice.

"Yes? Oro is it, Integra?" trilled Vicky. Usually Sir Integra Winifred Van Helsing was both Vicky and Al's boss at 'Hellsing Group' but that was back on Terra. Kei had long since promoted Vicky to Captain and given her command of a captured 'Zenobian' star cruiser which Vicky had promptly christened the 'Nova Hellsing' and chosen her vampire 'Master' Alucard as her executive officer. Walter who was 'Hellsing's manager she made her gunner and Integra had been placed in charge of communications. The two 'Jersey Jerks' Jamie Wilson and Goat Smith she had reluctantly accepted as cooks. Big Spike Miroku was her security chief and the 'Gung Ho Gun' from 'Gunsmoke' Dominique the Cyclops had become her navigator. Engineerin was another matter entirely. Donnatella and Cyborg along with lackfire and Raven had all been assigned to other ships. Neko Olson had been tapped by the 'Deadly Dynamic Duo' for a special secret mission (Gundam pilot) so Junpei the big hunter of elves had been made her chief engineer. Genie the tall swordswoman treasure seeker and 'Stun Gun' Milly Thompson from 'Gunsmoke' were his assistants. Her pilot had been Legato Bluesummers with Han Solo as co-pilot but the Contessa Brigadier had already grabbed them for other duties so Walter was the ship's temporary pilot. So far he had no co-pilot.

"Sorry Miss Victoria but the motors will not start." trilled an apologetic Walter.

"Oro the Fxxx is wrong with this piece of God-forsaken shit!" yelled the svelte captain angrily.

"Captain! I really must ask you to watch your language, Police Girl. You used the forbidden word again." scolded Alucard.

"Sorry Master. Junpei! You're the chief engineer! Oro the Hell's wrong with my ship?" demanded Vicky.

"How the Hell should I know, girl! I only know how to fix tanks! I sure wish Ryosko was here! That kid can fix anything! Yo! Fatass! Did ya get the power working yet? The Vampire Queen's bitching that her radios ain't working!" shouted Junpei.

"Hey! Brunhilda! Ya figure out why we can't get this piece of junk to work yet?" yelled the elf hunter.

"Junpei! Stop insulting Genie and Milly! They are both doing their best. They don't know anything more about these beasts than you do." said a small puppy dog in Starfire's arms.

"Sorry Lady Celsia. I apologize but dammit all I'm a mechanic not an engineer! Milly! Try beatin' on that grey thing up there with a hammer!" suggested the chief engineer.

"Don't do that! You'll blow up the blasted ship!" howled Starfire's companion a three metres tall raptor- a Triceraton named Dynamo.

He grabbed Milly's just before she struck the ship's dilythium converter catalyst.

"Oro seems to be the problem here, kiddies?" he growled.

"The Queen of Mean up there keeps bitching her power's too damned low to run her toys and this crappy bucket of bolts won't start, Mr Dynamo!" complained Junpei.

The huge dinosaur-like alien glanced at the gauge beneath the catalyst and chuckled.

"You're out of fuel, boy!" he growled.

"Dilythium crystals?" asked Integra who'd come down to see why her power had just totally conked out. She stuck a cigar in hermout and went to light it when--

"Yes and they are highly explosive Lieutenant Van Helsing so no smoking down here!" yelled Dynamo.

"That explains why the ship is not yet running. Why don't I have any power for my vidcomm systems?" she askd.

"Same reason, ma'am. Your power comes from that same fuel. Somebody go get some fuel cells from the supply room." ordered the raptor.

"I will get them, sir!" squealed Starfire excitedly.

"Don't go in the supply room without a hard suit!" called Walter from the companionway. The tall violet-maned Tamaranian girl yanked open the door of the air-tight chamber and went inside. Naturally as with all air-tight chambers the portal sealed shut behind her. Sensing a new contaminant (Starfire) in the anti-matter field the automatic sensors sprayed the chamber with 'Thoron' a toxic acidic gas. Had Star been human she would already be dead. Her Tamaranian metabolism saved her from the toxicity but not the acid. It did not effect her body, however, her clothing immediately disintegarated trapping a suddenly au natural Starfire inside!

"Oh Christ! Rangiku! Flood the fuel supply room with 'Nalcyon' quickly!" cried Vicky. Rangiku was the 'Nova Hellsing's personal 'CC' computer program. She speedily complied with Vicky's orders and the 'Nalcyon' countered the 'Thoron' allowing Dynamo to unseal the chamber door. He then hit the release panel but nothing happened. He frowned and tried again and again. Still nothing. He tried forcing it open but the portal still held. Vicky started to worry.

"Starfire? We cannot get the door open so I'm sending for help. Don't worry, we'll soon have you out of there." soothd Vicky.

"I know you cannot open this door and I know why, Auntie Vicky!" sobbed a distraught Starfire.

"Oro? Why?" asked a confused Dynamo.

"Because I am holding the door shut and I am a lot stronger than I look, sir." blubbered the tall Tamaranian.

"You stupid dumbass birdbrain! Why ar ya doing that dammit? Let Dynamo open up the damned door!" roared Junpei.

"I'm sorry, Mr Junpei, sir but I cannot do that! I don't have any clothes on!" shreiked Starfire.

"The acid in the 'Thoron'. Of course, the acid. It disintegrated her clothing but not her body. A Tam's metabolism is different from a human's." explained Dynamo.

"Honey? There should be a locker in there with a flight suit and some deck boots. Go and look." said Vicky.

"I cannot, Auntie Vicky! If I let go of it the door will be open and all of you will see me in my birthday suit!" she whimpered.

"Nobody's going to see you, Star. I have locked the door again out here so it won't open until I unlock it again and I won't do that until you say you're ready. OK?" coaxed Vicky.

"OK. I'll go and look, Auntie. (A few minutes passed) There's a diving suit and a helmet ( a deep space hard suit) in here, Auntie Vicky but nothing else at all!" sobbed Star.

"Fine. Just climb into that suit. You don't need the helmet, dear. Just the hard suit." said Vicky. A few minutes later Starfire told Vicky she was ready and at a nod from the captain Dynamo unlocked and released the door. Vicky pulled it open and Starfire collapsed into her arms. She and Junpei assisted the girl to a table and sat her down on it.

"She can barely move in this thing and it's crushing her! Integra, go rep up some clothes for her. Starfire? Auntie Integra's gone to get you some clothes. We'll help you out of this thing in the ladies' room when she comes back, Honey. Then you can get changed." said Seras Victoria. Integra returned a dumped a load of clothing on the table.

"Here. I hope Rangiku got Star's sizes right. I repped up a schoolkid's uniform, socks, shoes and underwear." explained Integra.

With Milly and Genie helping Vicky got Starfire into the restroom and out of thehard suit. Starfire, however, insisted on getting dressed in the shower room. She returned a few minutes later blushing a little.

"I have gotten so used to pants that a skirt somehow makes me seem only half dressed." said Star.

"Go grab Lady Celsia (the 'puppy dog' was in reality an elven queen who had accidentally trapped herself in that shape with her own spell), go back to your on room and wear whatever the Hell you want." said a thoroughly exasperated Vicky. She hated playing babysitter yet that was the job she had usually gotten stuck with before her promotion.

"Genie, get into a hard suit and anti-grav boots and get some 'dy' cells for us. Dynamo will show you how to load them into the catalyst." ordered the svelte captain.

An hour later with a fully loaded fuel catalyst and a fully charged-up power system Walter fired up the warp core and powerd up the main thruster units. The 'Nova Hellsing' pulsed with light and energy like a living thing.

"Success, Madam Captain!" cried the usually morose and taciturn vampire hunters' manager and accountant. Walter was a vampire slayer in his own right as well.

"Wonderful! Now can we eat? I'm starving to death for that tasty brunette who served us at lunch." chortled Alucard. Vicky was cross with him.

"Now Master, you know that Boss Reds has had fresh blood repped up for us ever since we joined forces with the 3WA and we took a solemn vow, an oath not to harm any humans, didn't we? Besides if you sated yourself on little Makoto who would serve us dinner?" replied Vicky.

Genie, Junpei, Milly and even Dynamo were in shock!

"Are you two really vampires? I always thought they were just kids' fairy tales." asked Genie.

"Master Alucard and myelf are truly of the undead, Genie. We must have human blood in order to exist, my dear. You need not worry though because as you just heard we have both sworn a sacred pledge not to harm anyone while we serve the 3WA. Since our 'Nova Hellsing' seems to be in working order shall we all go up to dinnr? As soon as I get cleaned up that is. Ladies? We will meet you gentlemen upstairs. Please escort Starfire and Lady Celsia back to their quarters, Dynamo. Please tell Integra that Master and I will see her at dinner. You may go with them, Walter. You too Master. Sayonara." replied Vicky.

"Comein Mar. It's open. called Kei when her door klaxon chimed. The portals swished aside to admit the blonde commander.

"You wanted to see me, Boss? Oro's the problem this time?" asked Mar. Kei waved her to a chair. Mar sat and accepted a mug of hot java from her superior. Kei was still in her dusty 3WA sweats and boots. She really looked like she'd been through the wringer. Actually she had gotten filthy climbing around looking at the 'railguns' with Villa.

"Man! You look like shit, kiddo!" oberved the blonde stifling a giggle.

"I know. Charlie' relay calls tend to do that to me Marlene. Uh listen. How big of a problem would it be to uh tun the ship around?" asked the redhead nonchalantly.

END of Ch 56. Ch 57 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This next one may be lengthy. Sorry.- K&K


	58. Chapter 57 'Angel for the Angels' or 'On

**AW Ch 57 'Angel for the Angels?' or 'On to Onsokamaru?'**

Wow! Kei's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to go to ? Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Lady Celsia darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 57 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 57

'Angel for the Angels?' or 'On to Onsokamaru?'

The blonde looked at the Boss like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. "Are you bloody baka (crazy) or something, girl? We're on hyperdrive and we're almost half way to the 'Adonis Arch'! Where the Hell do you want to go this time? Ganymede?" yelled an angry Marlene Angel.

Kei stared at her coolly. "Close but 'Onsokamaru' is our new destination. (Mar swore and smashed her mug down on the table so hard that it shattered. Blood began seeping through the Brig's fingers but she didn't even notice but the Boss did). Holy Christ Mar! You're bleeding!" screeched the redhead.

Mar glanced down and grinned. "Don't go hysterical on me, kiddo. It's just a scratch, Katie." she replied. Mar calmly walked over to the kitchenette and rinsed off the palm of her right hand. Then she smeared 'Kolacydyl' (space age synthetic astringent/antiseptic like Terran alcohol) on the 'scratch' which was pumping red like crazy. The stuff burned like the nine Hells but the former 'Earth 2' fighter of the 'Blues' merely winced a bit and bit her tongue. She reached into the cupboard for adhesion pads, gauze and bandages. She found a dusty roll of bandage and a few old adhesion pads but no gauze. She slapped the ad-pads on the cut and using her fingers to hold them against the blood flow she rummaged for gauze in the other cainets and drawers. Then she frowned.

"Where the oni (devil) do you keep the gauze, girl?" she yelled and dropped the bandage rolls on the floor.

"Top shelf behind the sugar, kid. Ya better let me call the Vacuumhead though 'cause ya might need stitches, Mar." rplid the Boss suddenly vaulting over both sofa and counter top to catch the swooning blonde before she hit the deck. Kei shoutd and she sounded panic stricken.

"Airhead! My quarters! Stat! Bring your med kit! Mar's hurt bad! Now Yuri! Not ashita (tomorrow)!" shouted Kei through her comlink.

In the star room four levels above Kei's suite Yuri snatched up her med kit pack and tore down the gantryway stairs like all the demons of Dante's Inferno were hot on her heels! Kei never ever clled her Yuri unless she the Boss was in real trouble- deep crapola kind of trouble! Christ! Had she said that Mar was hurt bad? How? Why? Then she grimaced and got mad.

"I wonder oro the Hell Mar did or said to upset that Hellfire banshee moron?" observed the exec aloud.

"That is the very lst damned straw! If that dipstick's beating up Marlene then I am taking command of this ship dammit all!" she howled scaring the Hell out of poor little Rin who raced shreiking up the hallway towards 'Demon World' and Daddy Sess and Uncle InuYasha. However, Yuri calmed down once she got to the suite and had examined Mar's hand. After the first glance she relaxed a bit.

"Sorry Kei but I thought sure you'd done a real number on Blondie this time. Oro the devil happened to her anyway?" demanded Yuri while she was suturing a fairly deep cut on the blonde's right palm. Next she injected 150 cc's of 'Axileine 30' (a painkiller/astringent/antiseptic/antibiotic/sedative) into Mar's shoulder.

"That cut was really deep and bled quite a bit but it was not anyhere near severe enough to make her pass out. Did she do anything else besides try and bandage her hand?" asked a puzzled Yuri while she ran a medical tricorder across her patient.

"I dunno. She smashed her cup and cut herself, sloshed some crap on it and yelled for some gauze. Then she just passed out. That's all that happened! Honest injun! I swear to Kami (God) Yuri! I didn't touch her! I did not lay one finger on her! That's the truth dammit!" yelled the panicky redheaded firebrand.

"She should be OK now. I--" she replied. Yuri found the spilled container of 'Kolacydyl' and went white to the roots of her deep violet tresses.

"Kei! Call Ivy and Narku! We got to get Mar to sick by- fst! She must hae used 'Synthenol Koron' on her hand and she' allergic to it! Charge an autohypo with 250 cc' of 'Nordelian 27Y' and gimme it- stat!" yelled Yuri.

However, the Boss was frozen in place. When she continued to stand there like a statue Yuri angrily soved her aside and rummaged in the med kit for the required medication and administered it to the blonde.

"Dammit to Hell! She's dying Kei!" sobbed Yuri trying to wipe away the tears. Yuri's words finally sunk in and Kei was galvanized into action. she trilled the 'Dark Knight' and 'Dog Boy' who arrived almost immediately with an antigrav gurney. Mar's garments had been tossed all over the living room and Yuri had destroyed the blonde's brassiere so she could inject 'Adrenothoron 281-L' directly into her chest above Mar's sternum. Without looking up she barked out orders sharply causing both knight and hanyou to jump.

"Star a 'Lydokorzeen GRJ' drip and get her to sick bay and I mean fast! Hurry up you lugs! She's dying on us!" cried the Wing Commander who was already racing to keep up with them. Luckily sick bay wa at the other end of the long corridor and they got there quickly. Yuri worked franticlly on the young blonde, tears streaming down both cheeks. Then Ryuuk and Light Yagami arrived. Along with most of the ship they had heard Kei's bellowings over the PA sytem and had come to help. Donovn, however, misinterpreted their presences there and said so.

"You bastards! Nai (No)!! You can't have her dammit! Get away from here you death mongers!" she yelped and threw her body across Mar's to protect her. In a rare departure from the norm Ryuuk spoke soothingly and quietly.

"Despair not, my dear child. It is not anywhere near time for her to go with me. Not yet, my dear Duchess." soothed Ryuuk. Yuri's head shot around to face him while she still held Mar tightly in her arms but before she could reply--

"And just how the Fxxx would you know that, tomo mine?" demanded Kei O'Halloran. She advanced menacingly toward the Shinigami with balled fists.

"Because he's a death god, ma'am. He has 'Shinigami Aizu' (Eyes) so he can see a person's name and lifespan above their head sortof like an aura. Trust me Commander. If Ryuuk says it ain't her time yet you cn believe him. Death gods cannot lie (Since when?) and I know that firsthand, Reds. And you can take that to the bank." explained Light.

"Where the Hell am I? Oro's going on around here?" croaked Marlene Angel in a weak voice. Yuri had finished rebandaging the blonde's hand.

"Easy kiddo. You accidentally doused your hand with 'Synthenol Koron' instead of 'Kolacydyl'. You just about killedyourself but you're going to be just fine. However you do need rest." said Yuri.

"The Hell with that crap! I have got a ship to run!" said the blonde. She tossed off the sheet and got to her feet. The gntlemen politely averted their aizu (eyes) exept Ryuuk who was certainly no gentleman! hen Light turned the death god so h too was facing the bulkhead wall. Not that any of it did much good since the 'Angel's bulkheads were made of shiny reflective silver Kelvinite and showed every curve of the svelte blonde's body.

Suddenly noticing her appearance she wrapped the sheet back around herself and stuck her hand out towards Kei.

"Loan me a bracelet, Boss." demanded the blonde and then inexplicably sank back onto the bunk. Yuri had just slammed an autohypo charged with 'Axileine 30' into her rosy derriere.

"There! Another 200 cc's of 'Ax 30' to go with the 'Nordy' so she'll be out for at least 36 solar hours. Hey Boss? Why the Hell did Mar slam down her cup like that anyway? Kei! Oro did you say to her dammit?" demanded Donovan angrily. Kei tapped down a cheroot and stuck it into her mouth before replying.

"I told her was that we had to make a slight detour before we went on to 'Romulus' and 'Remus', that's all." answered the redhead quietly.

"A slight detour to where? Ganymede?" asked a sarcastic vixen.

"Not a bad guess, kiddo but 'Onsokamaru' is our new port o' call." replied the Boss. Yuri's face suddenly softened.

"Mr Garner's orders I take it?" asked Yuri and Kei nodded.

"OK. I'll give the necessary orders, Boss. First off--" began Yuri but Kei held up a hand and shook her head.

"Gomen (Sorry) Yuri but I'm giving command to Han. I need you up in that star room with Neji and Hinata. They've both got those 'baka gun aizu' ('Bayakugan Eyes') but they won't know oro it is they're seeing. From their descriptions, however, you should be able to identify whatever they've spotted and relay the information to Han on the bridge. Sorry kiddo but you are just too damned valuable to us for me to place you in command of the ship this time. (Kei scowled) Why the Hell are we having this discussion anyway dammit? I'm the Boss and I said Han's in command. End of discussion. Dismissed." said Kei. Then she ignited her cheroot and left the room. Yuri was flabbergasted and mad as a Tryloxyian hornet.

"There's no smoking in my sick bay, dipstick!" she shouted at the redhead's disappearing back. Kei waved her cheroot and continued to the lift.

"Bridge and step on it, 'CC'." she ordered. The lift dropped her off on the command deck and the Boss walked onto her bridge.

"Ten-hut! Marshall on the bridge!" shouted Rally thinking Han and Gene hadn't noticed her approach. Kei waved a hand and pressed Han back into his chair.

"At ease. Change our course, Gene. New heading is South Southwest 407.821. We're going to 'Onsokamaru', me old boyos." she ordered.

"Oro the Hell for, Reds?" demanded Starwind gruffly. Kei bristled.

"Because I just said so dammit! Or uh rather because Uncle Charlie just told us to. Han? You're the new temporary commander. Mar's in sick bay and nai, I didn't do it either. This time it really ain't my fault and Yuri said so too. She cut her hand on a busted cup and used some kinda medicine on it that she was allergic to and-- Damnation!! We almost lost Blondie, guys!" shouted the redhead and she finally broke down. The toughest Amazon fireball Hellcat in twelve galaxies burst into tears!

Gene and Han sat her down while Nami came in from next door trailed by 'Cat' and 'Kitten'.

"Is- is that the Boss? Crying?" asked a stunned Rally Vincent. Minnie Mae Hopkins began wiping her aizu (eyes) with a tissue she'd found on the floor. Nami Richards shoved everyone aside and pulled out her pocket flask. "Buck up for Kami's (God's) sake! You're the Boss so act your age dammit!" she growled while she forced some brandy down Kei's throat. It burned like unholy Hell but it apparently worked because some colour came back into the Amazon's cheeks and she got to her feet.

"I'm OK now. Arigatou (Thanks). But we did almost lose Marlene Angel gang! And it was my bloody fault too! When I saw how deep the cut was I should've trilled the vacuumhead and treated Mar until she arrived. I didn't and look oro happened!" sobbed Kei breaking down a second time.

"Christ! Oro the Hell are you doing up here? I've been down at the chow hall waiting for you to show up darn it! Don't worry. I looked in on our patient on the way up. She's fine. Sleeping peacefully she is and with 350 cc's of 'Ax 30' in her bloodstream oro else could she do?" said Yuri from the doorway.

"Was it a real deep cut, Auntie Yuri?" asked Mae.

"Nai. A couple (fifteen) sutures was all it needed. She got some 'Syn K' into her system and had an allergic reaction. Yeah it could have very easily been fatal but Kei's quick thinking probably saved her life." replied Yuri. The redhead looked up, her aizu still wet with salty tears.

"Me? I didn't do nothin'. Nothin'. Nothin' except almost get poor Mar dead!" sniffled the Boss. Yuri spun around to face the Hellcat. Placing both hands on her shoulders she looked her leader squarely in her emerald aizu.

"Nothing that is except save her life you big baka dummy. You splashed water on her hand. That diluted the 'Syn K' and that managed to keep her away from Ryuuk's clutches. You're a heroine, stupid! Mar owes her life to you! I'm proud of you, partner." said Yuri. Kei was still blubbering.

"All I done was to shove her bloody fist into the dirty dishwater and I dunno why I done that even." admitted Kei, the colour returning to her cheeks. Yuri looked like Galactic War 3,000 had just begun.

"Dishwater? Holy shit! Sodium mixed with lanolin! They'll counteract the 'Ad Dro' in her for sure! Kome! Donovan here. Rep me up an autohypo and charge it with a thousand milligrams of 'NovaLydakaine' stat! Meet me at sick bay! Out. Christ! I sure am glad now that I gave her that last 'Ax 30' shot! That means she's calm so just pray that the 'Tetracycogene' hasn't started to work on her yet. Being in a comatose state may save her I hope! Kei! 'Cat'! 'Kitten'! Nami! Move your asses! You'll all have to help me so let's go!" yelled Yuri who was already at the lift.

END of Ch 57. Ch 58 'The Trouble with Gundams' or 'The Return of the Liberator' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This next two chapters will bring me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	59. Chapter 58 'The Trouble With Gundams' or

**AW Ch 58 'The Trouble with Gundams' or 'The Return of the Liberator'**

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK InuYasha darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 58 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 58

'The Trouble with Gundams' or 'The Return of the Liberator'

Yuri's entire party rqced onto the lift and rode down to sick bay on Level Three.

"Rally! 'Extrapoleen 80'- 190 mg's- stat! Kei! Lots of blankets! Mae! Tricorder readout! Nami! Change her bandages!" yelled the violet maned vixen while she worked furiously on the young blonde.

"There! I think that that almost 600 mg's of 'Extra 80' may just have done the business for sure. She's breathing on her own and sleeping peacefully. (Yuri whirled like a Dervish to face the Boss) You dimwitted dodobrain! If you 'ever' pull a dumbass trick like that again, I swear I'll flatten your ass! All you had to do was turn on the taps at the kitchen sink for Kami's sake! You used dishwater! And- and- and- y- y- you almost damned near killed her, Deirdre!!" sobbed Yuri.

"I saw the dishwater there so I stuck her hand into it figuring it'd like clean out the wound, that's all! 'Kolacydyl's water soluble anyway, ain't it?" replied the redhead with an oath.

"Yeah sure! 'Kolacydyl' is but Marley had used 'Synthenol Koron' thinking it was 'Kol' and the lanolin/sodium combo from the dishsoap speeded up the reaction time. Mar's allergic to 'Syn K' you big dummy!" wailed a distraught Yuri Maureen Bridget Donovan her body shaking with uncontrolled emotion. Kei was belligerent.

"Well she was the one that used that crap on herself! I didn't so it ain't my fault!" retorted the Boss angrily.

"Besides you said she was gonna be OK, didn't you? (Yuri's purple head nodded) Then shut the Fxxx up about it already!" howled the redjeaded Amazon wildcat.

"Don't tell 'me' to shut up! You shut up, dipstick!" shouted Yuri and suddenly Kei grinned like a Cheshire neko (cat).

"See? Every now and then ya just gotta let off some of that steam, kiddo. Look. I am really really sorry for oro (what) happened to Marlene but it really was just an accident. She gonna be OK now so let's just forget about it eh?" suggested the Boss. Yuri finally nodded and dried her aizu (eyes). Then the redhead got deadly serious.

"We have 'got' to get to 'Onsokamaru' and fast. Gene seems to think he can get us there in two days. We'll make our pickup there, turn and burn back to 'Rom' and 'Rem' ('Romulus' and 'Remus') and hopefully get there in time." she explained.

"Oro are we picking up Boss? More damned 'railguns'?" demanded a sarcastic wing commander vixen. Kei shook her head slowly and her expression was grim.

"Nai (No). Two more 'Gundams' are there. It seems that old Zorin (Oakenshield) had this pair stockpiled at 'Onsokamaru' just in case the others on 'XANA' were discovered by the authorities. Charlie Garner says we owe a really big favour to Johnny Raven. His 'Ganymede' contingent found 'em for us. One of John's 'X-Wing' pilots had engine trouble so the squadron put down at 'Onsokamaru' for repairs. Another of his guys went exploring and stumbled into a cavern like that one on 'XANA' only this one had two bigger 'Gundams' than ours in it. Charlie said that if Zorin was going to use four of them against 'Rom' then by Kami and all that's holy we are going to use four of 'em against Lord Dooku and Admiral Thrawn. (Kei mused and pursed her lips in thought) Maybe, just maybe we won't be needing to use those damned 'railguns' after all, Vac-- er I mean Yuri." replied Kei. Yuri was speedily calculating on her PDO unit. Then she frowned and tapped her foot.

"OK listen up. Our beam transporters work from a hundred thousand kilos (kilometres) out so we can beam those monstrosities directly aboard the 'Angel' without having to touch down at all if we have John set up 'pattern enhancers' around them for us. I will not risk beaming anyone down there from that far out no matter how damned much of a hurry Uncle Chuckie's in. We will be within beaming range in another six solar hours. Let's say it'll take fifteen minutes to beam and then we turn and burn back to 'Adonis' (Arch) and use it to get to 'Remus' and from there we go to 'Romulus' which by my calculations we should reach by dinnertime (1700 hours aka 5 PM) ashita no yobi (the day after tomorrow). That will be well within our window so how's that suit you, Boss?" asked a now composed and recovered Yuri Donovan.

"Sounds like a plan to me, kid. Let Gene know will ya? (Yuri smiled and nodded) Arigatou (Thanks). On your way back down to your star room duties of course. I just love it when a plan comes together! (Kei thought for a moment or so) Is there someone with Mar? Just in case?" asked the redhead.

"Of course there is. I'm not that stupid ya know! Either Zoe, Winry, Flaysie, Cagalli or Maesie. They're taking turns in hourly shifts." explained Yuri who was again as per usual- mad as Hell at the Boss. She touched a fingertip to her comlink earring.

"Ari? Yuri. Listen up. We are picking up two more of those 'Gundam' toys. John Raven's going to 'pattern enhance' the area they're in for us. I want you to beam them along with our first two directly to Armoury Room 3 on the Fourth level. Got that? Good. Oro? Not for another six solar hours. Huh? Nai (No) we ain't touching down there. Why? Well for one thing it's hostile territory and for another we're in a damned hurry. Be ready when I give you the go ahead. OK? Fine. Arigatou (Thanks) Ari. Yuri out." she trilled on her way to the bridge to acquaint Gene and Han with Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner's latest orders. They took this grim news like the true troopers they were.

"Two more of those Kami forsaken pieces of crap? Oro the jigoku (Hell) does Charlie Boy think we're runnin' here, Duchess? A damned galactic delivery service?" drawled an irked Han Solo.

"All the way to 'Onsokamaru' and back in less than two solar days? I sure hope our warp core can handle the added strain." worried Gene Starwind.

"Orders is orders, old buddy. Guess we're like the Terrans' ancient Marines corps- 'the tough stuff we do right away; the impossible takes a little longer.' Hey Zoe! Plot us a quickie course to 'Onsokamaru' and back will ya?" yelled Han to the nav room next door. Zoe silently gave him a two thumbs up sign.

It took the combined efforts of both Gene and Han on the throttle to turn the almost mile long starcraft around after the ship had dropped out of hyperspace mode. Had they attempted this foolhardy maneuvre while in hyperthrust they could have quite easily placed the 'Lovely Angel 2' in more than just one dimension!

Meanwhile downstairs in Engineering Cyborg and Donnatella were having a minor disagreement regarding the ship's speed.

"If we go back into hyperthrust we cannot exceed thirty Warp, Cy." explained Don reasonably.

"Bull! Blondie said we can go all the way up to forty-five, Don!" countered the angry Teen Titan.

"Yes but she did not mean while we were still in hyperspace mode! If we do we'll reduce this vessel to nano-atoms!" argued the Ninja.

"Not if we stabilize that danged core field beforehand we won't!" yelled Cyborg.

"Forget that, stupid! That core's as unstable as the nine gates of Hell and we really shouldn't be putting more strain on it! However, if we're really careful maybe we can hyper her up to twenty-five guys but that is it! Any more and we risk creating a new moon above 'Sontarra'!" cried Blackfire of Tamaran who was checking gauges with Faye Valentine.

"I have already witnessed the birth of a new moon thank you very much and I do not want to see another one guys so stick to 25 Warp dammit!" snarled the 'cowgirl' with finality.

Cyborg made a wry face to Donnatella. "You always win darn it!" he sulked.

"Stabilize the core field, Black and fire her up again. Take us to twelve then gradually increase to twenty-five, Cy. Who's got night watch folks?" said the Ninja turtle. Faye raised her hand.

"I got it tonight, Commander." she replied.

"Better go get some chow and some rest now. You'll take over at 2100 (9 PM) tonight, Suba." said Don. Blackfire was frowning at her station.

"You and Cy go on ahead to the chuck wagon, sir. I'll rep up something here. I don't trust this core even with a stabilized magnetic field. See ya later." said the Tamaranian girl. Cy shrugged then left with Faye and Don. The Tam's caution proved unnecessary so when Faye returned at nine an exhausted and grateful Blackfire went to her bunk. Meanwhile Rin, Ed (the Bebop tomboy not the blonde alchemist) and Mooney were bored to tears. None of them wanted to play vid games or horse around on the holodecks. The rec room was too noisy and most of the 'cool' places aboard were 'off limits' to them for obvious reasons. Then Rinny remembered the dumb waiter she and Conan had used to get to the Auntie Kei's 'office' behind the bridge.

"Mako (one of Mooney's scouts) told me that Auntie Kome's got a cool new vid game up in the office and I know how we can get in there without anybody seeing us." she announced proudly. Ed and Mooney wanted to hear more details and pumped Rin for more and more information.

The chromos read 1900 (7 PM) and since they were travelling 'hyper' nobody was manning any weapons. Instead the rec room was full of merriment, laughter and noise. After all besides the bridge's skeleton crew, a 'Mar watcher' in sick bay and a few guards nobody else was on duty tonight. Even the Duchess and the Hyuga siblings (Neji and Hinata) got a break since 'you cannot watch space for stuff when you're zippin' past it at almost thirty times the speed of light!' as Yuri had pointed out to the Ninjas who were not slow in agreeing with her. Nat's 'railgun' crew was offduty except for Flaysie who had drawn this shift's 'Mar watch' detail. Flaysie could have cared less. She got to watch ancient Terran movie vids called DVDs while her blonde charge slumbered on. If she knew oro was going on just one level above her on Four she wouldn't have been so contented.

Beside the laudry room Rinny proudly pointed out the dumb waiter's concealed hatch.

"Conan said that supply room across from us used to be a kitchen where special dinners were cooked for meetings in the office upstairs. They sent the food up this little elevator thingy. Then Mr Popo (Donald Poporo was the 3WA Section 237 Chief) said they needed more room for his medicine (booze of course but Rinny didn't know that) so the kitchen became a supply room. Everybody must have forgotten about the little elevator thingy but it's still here." explained the inu youkai's (dog demon's) ward. Ed and Mooney smiled while Rinny grinned back at them.

It was a tight fit for them but only a short ride up to the ready room on Nine. They all piled out and Rinny sat on the big conference table. Ed folded her arms and looked the kid squarely in the face.

"I don't see no damned vid games, Rinny." she said suspiciously.

"Me neither." agreed Mooney but Rin clapped her hands and laughed.

"Watch this guys!" she giggled and hit the control bar for the 'out of order' vidscreen number 18. The star map rose from the console's rear.

"See? Auntie Kome and Auntie Nat just punch the little letters and stuff here and lights do a dance on the big TV set. Watch." she instructed and pressed 'Enter' and 'Start' together.

"Weapons are now fully armed and functional. Please select target coordinates." intoned the 'railguns' program.

"Cool! Let's pick that place that Uncle Anton doesn't like too much- 'Minerva'." suggested Mooney with an impish grin. Rin squinted at the star chart.

"Which one is 'Minnie Nerve', Ed?" she asked.

"That one. The one that looks like little Ein (Ed's data doggie). How do we play?" replied the tow-headed tomboy.

"Turn the wheels until the lines cross at that square doohickey (Canadian bull target sight)." explained Rinny.

The trio took turns (very unusual for them) using the windage targeting controls until-

"Target selected and locked. Are we go for launch?" requested the program.

"Hell yeah! Blow the damned thing up already!" yelled Ed excitedly while Mooney and Rin cheered her on.

"Affirmative. We are go for launch. Please select salvo number." instructed the computer. Rin was counting on her fingers and Ed was musing while Mooney looked confused. Finally-

"Shit on it! Let's start with one." said Sailor Moon and she pressed the '1' key.

"Salvo One will launch in T minus five minutes. We are go for launch. Gun ports are clear. Back blast ports are opened. Correcting firing elevation to 800.14621. Mark. Alert! Alert! Clear all sublevels immediately! Firing will commence in three solar minutes! All hands stand clear! Stand clear!" intoned the launch program and at the same time klaxons strted to bray everywhere! Then the huge ship lurched heavily downwards throwing the kids to the deck. Next door on the bridge the peaceful tranquility had just been shattered.

"What the Hell? Gene! Did you do that?" shouted Han Solo. Gene Starwind was just as confused as his compadre in arms.

"Me? You're the damned pilot, Han!" yelled Starwind.

"Yo! You two birdbrains just took us off course dammit! Oro the Hell do you think this is- a frigging joyride?" shouted Nami from her nav room.

"Hey guys! Why the oni (devil) are we targeting 'Minerva'?" demanded Rally Vincent from her scanning station. Then the terrifying truth sunk in.

"Those bloody 'railguns'!" howled pilot and co-pilot together.

"Han old buddy! Do you know oro happens if a 'railgun' is fired while a ship's in 'hyperspace' mode?" yelped a panicky Gene.

"Nope but I'm guessin' it ain't a very perty sight!" drawled Solo.

"It'll blast a hole through all the continuums in all the Universes! It would unmake creation itself!" shouted Gene who was double timing it for the ready room.

"When does it go boom, Ed?" complained a pouting Rin.

"If we're lucky- Never! Oro the Hell are you hooligan brats doing up here? Han! Oro's the override for this damned thing?" yelled Gene.

"How the Hell should I know dammit?" howled Solo.

"Abort! Abort mission at once! Abort! Hellfire and eternal damnation! Abort I say!" cried Villa who had just rushed in.

"Go for launch has been cancelled. All stations standing down." intoned the program.

By now most of the flag officers were crowding the little room. The three little miscreants decided now was a good time to take off.

"Freeze! Get your asses out of that dumb waiter right now! You three ladies have got some explaining to do!" roared Naturle Edwards from the doorway. The kids froze in terror.

"We didn't do nothing, Auntie Nat!" wailed a sobbing Rinny.

"We were just playing with the new vid game up here." said Mooney.

"It's just Auntie Kome's dumb old vid game. We didn't hurt nothing." sulked Ed.

"You kiddies are danged lucky that the Red Hellfire didn't catch you!" warned Villa.

"Catch oro? Oro the Hell's going on up here?" asked a suspicious Keirran O'Halloran. She'd come up here to chat with Nami and had walked over to the ready room to see oro all the excitement was about. The Boss's suite you will no doubt recall is soundproof.

"We were running a little fire drill, weren't we Captain Gene?" suggested Cagalli Yula Athna digging her elbow into his ribs.

"Huh? Oh yeah that's right, ma'am. Very good folks. Now you can all go back to whatever you were doing." agreed Starwind.

Kei shrugged and went into the nav room.

"We sure lucked outta that one, that we did." said Mooney heaving a sigh of relief.

"Not quite. You three have pots and pans detail for a month." ordered Nat.

"Huh? We rep up everything so there's nothing to wash up, Auntie Nat." said Mooney.

"That may be true but Uncle Tracey cooks so he'll need clean pots and pans. You'll be washing and drying them for the next month. Ed? Mooney? A one thousand word essay regarding artillery safety. Single spaced. Rin? You will write 'I will never play in the ready room again' one thousand times. Auntie Mae will see you get to your bunks. Get plenty of sleep kids because you'll be up at dawn. Dismissed." commanded a seething Nat Edwards. Mae wasted no time in hustling them off to bed and then went to her own bunk. It had been a long damned day.

"OK folks. We got lucky tonight. Kei didn't hear anything and Donovan took three 'Xenokot' sleeping capsules. Needless to say neither they nor the Brigadier must ever find out anything about this little incident. Is that quite clear? Kome, send out that message to everyone's PDO unit on this ship except theirs and add a two minute 'delete' instruction. This minor 'wargame' never happened. I need a drink so let's go back to the bar." said the ex-Archangelite (Nat, Caggie and Flay's former ship had been the 'Archangel' in Cosmic Year 30) and they all left.

Over in the nav room Nami and the Boss were chatting about old times while they ostensibly searched for the best approach to 'Onsokamaru' space and those two 'Double 0 Riser' Gundams.

"Yuri won't let us get any closer than a hundred K kilos (100,000 kilometres) and neither one of us is gonna risk beaming anyone down there. Those 'pattern enhancers' should let us pick 'em up with no prolems." said the redhead.

"Blackfire's worried about our damned warp core holding up long enough to get us there and back again, Boss. By the way who's gonna pilot these two new Gundams for us?" asked Nami Richards.

"Annie (Anne Hathaway was Ella's daughter and a time ship pilot with the 3WA albeit in AD 2268) and KR (Keitarou Reef was the Angels' godson, Annie's partner and a time ship pilot as well). They're both time ship pilots so Gundams should be a cinch for them." replied Kei who had never really known too much about these ancient 'Celestial Being' beasties. Nyssa arrived to spell Nami who headed for bed. Nyssa was the quiet type, answered in monosyllables so the Boss left with Han and Gene who had just been relieved by Rukia and Ichigo. Rally's replacement was 'Derringer' Merrill Stryfe. InuYasha was night security chief. The big hanyou was both upset and amused by his niece's (Rin) stunt with the 'long pipes' next door while everyone else was having a grand old time in the rec room and the bar.

"Rinny gets it from her dad. That's my brother Sesshomaru ya know. Oro I mean is she gets it from him, not me!" said the big inu hanyou or half human and half dog demon.

"Oh no! You never did anything reckless, did you? No! Not you!" commented Kagome Higurashi sarcastically.

"Aw you just think Sess is a saint on account of he adopted Rinny." grumbled InuYasha.

"I most certainly do not! I was referring to the time you and Ichigo were sparring on Deck Six (Deck Six 'is' the 'God Gun') and your 'Tetsusaiga' (IY's sword) cut into the 'God Gun's coolant lines." she replied.

Ichigo guffawed. "She's got ya dead to rights there, Dog Breath! I remember that mess!" chuckled the soul reaper from Kara Kura Town. Rukia turned towards him and smiled.

"Then you must recall that 'Zangetsu' (Ichigo's zanzapatou sword) almost split the gun's ion generator in half that day, Lt Kurosaki." reminded Ms Kutschski.

It really irked Rukia Kutschski that Ichigo Kurosaki had been promoted to lieutenant and assigned to Gin Ichimaru's old squad while she was snubbed. In Squad 13 Rukia was still a lowly nobody warrior. That was back in the Seretai in the Soul Society and that was bad enough but now that they were here as temporary 3WA officers Ichigo's promotions had continued. That blonde hussy brigadier had just made him a Captain while passing over Rukia leaving her still a lowly Ensign! Even Kagome, a fifteen year old schoolkid, was a Suba (Subaltern) and her pet pooch ("Sit Boy!!") was a Lieutenant. Life was like a boat dammit! It was just not fair at all!

"Hey Kagome! Take Rukie and rep us up some snacks and java will ya?" called the petite brunette from the nav room.

"You got it, Merrill. Let's go, Ensign Kutschski." replied Kagome.

"Dammit all! Merrill's not only a First Lieutenant, she's a frigging Acting Captain to boot!" sulked Rukia to herself.

"Bridge duty tonight and babysitting tomorrow. I just can't seem to catch a break, Suba." she complained to the schoolgirl. Kagome shook her head sadly.

"It's your own damned fault, Reaper Girl. You should not have decked Light Yagami yesterday. And you did it in front of Donovan too. Blondie was all set to hand you your bars at tonight's party. Now with you on report she can't do it." explained Kagome while punching in the snack orders on her PDO unit. Involuntarily Rukia shivered.

"Dammit! It's bloody cold in here, Kaggie. Can the 3WA possibly make these damned miniskirts any shorter? I hate these things! That's why I was hoping to make Lieutenant, Kaggie." said Rukia.

"Here's the list. Get repping. Oro does not being promoted to Lieutenant have to do with miniskirts, Rukie?" asked a confused Kagome.

"Lieutenants and the higher up ranks get to wear pants, Suba Higurashi. Reds I mean the Marshall put the kibosh on my 'gi' (soul reapers wear a black overshirt and oversized black pants called a 'gi'. The same outfit is used by Ninjas or Karate fighters) outfit while on duty so I gotta wear this damned getup. Excuse me while I rep, ma'am." said the angry soul reaper.

"I think Andy Gooley picked 'em out and Kome said he's a dirty old man. Suba Oki took hers off and threw it in his face. Chief Gustav told me that after Marina Oki had stormed out the entire steno pool bombarded him with theirs too." giggled Kagome.

"And I thought the Seretai's 'Inner Sanctum' was full of nutcases!" chuckled Rukia. She began placing cakes and pies, buns and rolls, doughnuts and Danishes on an antigrav trolley while Kagome carried the two immense java (coffee) urns over. Then they stacked the dishes and cutlery. Rukia was carefully filling the last cream pitcher when--

"Yo! Hurry up with the food, Shortie! I'm hungry!" bellowed Dog Boy.

"Shit! Look at this blasted mess!" yelped the angry soul reaper who had just dumped the contents of the cream canister all over herself.

"Aren't you a cutie! Better get outta that uniform so we can sponge it off before the stains set." said Kagome while Rukia stared at her open-mouthed then relaxed when Kagome slipped off her own flightsuit and tossed it to her. Kagome had had on a tee shirt and jeans underneath it.

"Looks like you'll be going against regulations until tomorrow, Rukie. Hurry up and change. Gimme your cruddy stuff so I can toss it down the laundry chute. No way! Teddy bear undies? (Rukia made a wry face and nodded) Sango give 'em to you? (Again Rukia nodded) Thought so. I was the one that gave 'em to her." chuckled Kagome while relacing her deck boots.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Thanks for the jumper though." replied the reaper girl. They refilled the creamers and the sugar bowls before trundling the trolley back to the bridge.

"Slumming, Kaggie?" chortled Ichigo.

"A little spilt cream, Reaper Boy. Luckily I had my 'slumming' outfit on underneath my flightsuit so I gave it to Rukie. This is just between us, guys. OK? Rukie's in enough trouble already what with the Light thing yesterday and all." said Kagome and Rukia got very red in the face.

"Darn it all! I wasn't even trying to hit Light. I was going after that Shinigami of his!" yelled Rukia.

"You cannot harm a death god, kid. As a rule you cannot even see or hear them." explained Light who was making his rounds trailed by a grinning Ryuuk.

"Sorry if I got you into trouble, fellow Shinigami." apologized Ryuuk.

"Thanks Ry. I forgot that us soul reapers are Shinigami too." replied Rukie.

"Only they aren't as ugly." added Ichigo.

"You haven't seen the Squad 12 Captain yet, have you?" giggled Rukia. This dude rivalled both the Joker and Ryuuk in ugliness.

"Enough chatter in there, guys. I got something onscreen. Kagome, get in here." called 'Cat' from the nav room.

"Oro does Nami say about it, 'Cat'?" asked Rukia.

"I got no idea, Reaper Gal so get Kaggie's ass in here dammit!" snarled the Terran navigator.

"Is it one of ours, Kaggie?" asked 'Cat' but the schoolgirl slowly shook her head.

"Nope. I'm sure the Boss said we're the only law enforcement ship in these parts. It's way out of 'ISSP' jurisdiction and no other 3WA vessels have been assigned out this far. Whoever it is it's definitely not one of our vessels." said Kagome. Rukia was leaning over Nami and squinting into the scanner.

"Who's 'GC'?" she asked innocently.

"Huh?" replied Nami.

"That's oro it says on the side of that ship out there." explained Rukia.

"It means 'Galactic Command', darlin'. They're sort of like one of us so get your itchy fingers off those triggers out there, Reaper Boy." drawled Han Solo.

"Where the Hell'd you come from, Pirate?" grumbled Nami.

"I trilled Commander Solo and asked him to come up, Ensign Richards. When I saw Kurosaki charging up the plasma cannons I wanted to make damned sure who we were firing on first." explained Light Yagami.

"The Boss called in a favour and asked John Raven ('ISSP' commander at 'Ganymede') to get us some kind of an escort. 'Galactic Command' was the only one that would send a ship out this far. That ship can only assume we're here since we're still 'cloaked' and they can't see us or detect us. Put down that mike, Ensign Kutschski. We are maintaining relay silence until we reach 'Onsokamaru' space. I'll sack out up here across from the ready room. Don't be afraid to sing out if you kids spot anything else. And stay off the comm relays, Rukie love. G'Night." drawled Solo and he left them.

"Oro do we do now?" asked the reaper girl.

"I'm starving to death so let's eat!" yelled InuYasha and he grabbed four ham and Swiss on ryes and popped off the top of a java urn.

"You're a pig!" yelled Rukia.

"Ain't he though." agreed Vincent.

"Sit boy!" ordered Kagome and the big hanyou pitched forward and crashed to the deck floor.

"OW! Damn you wench! That hurt!" howled InuYasha.

"Next time watch your manners, InuYasha." advised Kagome.

Ichigo pulled him up and Nami handed him a cup and a sandwich. Still sulking he wolfed it down and allowed Rukia to fill his mug all the while complaining because they had forgotten his ramen.

Meanwhile the 'GC' ship kept a silent vigil while both vessels sped on towards the most lawless sector of the 'Epsilon Quadrant'- the 'Elysian Fields' and their rendezvous on the tiny asteroid known as 'Onsokamaru'.

Seated in his pilot's chair the 'GC' Captain was brooding. He wasn't a bit worried about the dangerous regions they were soon to encounter. He was way too angry with the 'Galactic Command' and their shyster tactics which was how he and his starcruiser became enmeshed in this mess in the first place. Finding himself in need of a few million credits in a hurry he had foolishly floated a loan from an Antillian moneylender. This guy could have given Shylock lessons! The 150% interest loan was signed in 'Dariabar' but oro the Captain did not know was that the moneylender was only a frontman for the real creditor- Goren LaGann, Supreme Commodore and Commander of the 'Galactic Command' headquartered just beyond Alderaan.

When he discovered that his new creditor was LaGann he still wasn't too concerned. He had patrolled for the law before and anyway until that note was settled he and his fine vessel belonged to the 'GC' so he decided to just make the best of it. None of this upset him until LaGann dropped his bombshells. Then the Captain became as mad as a Zygorvian Sabre Cat and began spitting fire! A "GC' ship or one that was temporarily on loan to them had to fly their ensign- a grey 'GC' on a dark field. In addition LaGann had placed an observer from his own staff aboard the Captain's craft ostensibly as an advisour but to the Captain he was a little fat pain-in-the-ass. The final thing that rankled his ire was that the 'GC' had the unmitigated gall to repaint his beloved starship!

After all the 'Liberator' had just been repainted a cheery red, white and aoishi (blue) to match his fave redhead's 'Lovely Angel 2' starship. Before that it been green and gold- the clours of Marina's fave Terran NFL football team- the Green Bay Packers. He had begged and pleaded to no avail. Supreme Commodore LaGann had been gracious and sympathetic but firm. In the end Captain Zacharias Zero was sitting here just beyond no-man's land in his drab grey 'Liberator' while Warrant Officer Second Class Jomdath Jegga slept in his room downstairs.

Jegga was ostensibly the 'GC' observer but to Zach he was a royal apin-in-the-ass. Zach fumed inwardly at his blasted orders from the High Command. The 'Liberator' was to maintain comm relay silence and Zach was to assume that the 3WA 'LA2' was out there somewhere nearby. Therefore he was to continue his voyage to the 'Elysian Fields' as if the 'Liberator' was on a scenic pleasure tour of the galaxy. Shit! That meant that he couldn't even hail the 'Angel' despite the fact that he and his ship were well known to most of the 3WA and their crews. Well they knew his 'Lib' as a speedy green and yellow starcruiser not as this drab grey 'GC' patrol ship. They had to have seen him here but merely logged him as a 'GC' escort vessel. Wait a minute. Maybe he could send them a message like they had both done in the 'Gyrol Mountains' that time back on 'Shimougou' using ancient Terran Morse Code.

"No Captain. No Morse Code either. No comm relays at all. Your orders are to remain silent. Good night." Damn that Jegga! He had anticipated Zach's thoughts and warned him telepathically. Why not? Like all 'Zargons' Jegga could read minds- even from a distance while Jegga himself was sleeping soundly with a deck between them! If Zach thought that the 'ISSP' had been stern taskmasters they were kindergartners compared to these 'Galactic Command' clowns. At midnight Zach Zero called it a night and went to his cabin.

At that exact same time aboard the other vessel the party broke up and Villa headed for his bunk. Halfway there he recalled that Mae Hopkins had asked that he check in on Nyssa who was navigating the huge ship solo tonight for the very first time. Wearily Villa rode the lift up to the bridge. Nyssa was carefully following the course Nami had laid in earlier and then relaying the course corrections to Ichigo next door who was simply sending them on to the autopilot system. Villa strolled onto the bridge and greeted the two soul reapers. Rukia saluted while Ichigo waved and yawned. To reach the nav room Villa had to step over InuYasha who was asleep on the floor across the doorway. Kagome was dozing in one of the gunner's chairs. Kikyo was on the scanners and politely waved to him. So intense was the Trakken girl on her task that Villa had to practically shout to get her attention. The nav comp readouts were satisfactory and so after assuring Nyssa that she was doing a superb job Villa tried chatting with her. He soon discovered oro most of the bridge teams already knew- Nyssa is no talker. As he rose to leave he remembered the earlier excitement up here.

"One more thing kiddo. Oro was all the hoo hah up here earlier when Yagi Boy (Light Yagami) sent for Solo? A sighting of some kind?" asked Villa and Nyssa shrugged her shoulders.

"Miss Rukia (As an acting Lieutenant technically she outranked Rukia who was only an Ensign but Nyssa had been brought up on courtesy. Since Rukia was older than she Nyssa treated her with the same respect she would give a superior officer or a fine titled lady.) saw a ship out there. Mr Solo told Mr Kurosaki he couldn't shoot at it because it was a 'Galactic Command' vessel and probably our escort to 'Onsokamaru', sir. The good guys was how he phrased it for us, sir." replied Nyssa quietly.

"They still out there?" he asked.

"I guess so, sir." mumbled Nyssa. Villa sighed and peered over Kikyo's slim shoulders at the scanner's vidscreens.

"That it Honey? The big grey one?" he asked and the miko (Shinto preistess) from Terra's ancient past nodded.

"Han said no comm relay transmissions and no hails either. I do not believe the commander trusts the 'GC', sir." she replied.

"Probably not love only he can trust that vessel, that he can. I served aboard her before Gene Starwind found me. That ship is Zach Zero's 'Liberator' my dear child. I will have no trouble sleeping tonight knowing Zach's on watch out there. Good night to you, Warrant Officer Kikyo. See you ashita I mean tomorrow." yawned Villa and he ambled off to find his bunk. Villa's mind mused over how to let Zach Zero know that he was here aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' (or indeed even that this 'cloaked' ship was the 'LA2') without violating a direct order from a superior officer. Then it hit him. He speedily uploaded a vidphoto of that famed ancient Terran Italian estate 'Villa d'Este' and added the caption 'Zero humidity today. Glad you could make it. How do you like this house?' to it. Then using an old coded pre-war channel Villa sent the image and its cryptic message to his old chieftain.

As soon as 'You have a signal' popped up on Zach's vidscreen he automatically opened it. Then he puzzled over it for a few minutes.

The Italian Tewrran house was called a 'villa' so Zero guessed that his old pal Villa must be aboard that mysterious 'cloaked' ship out there. They were probably under the 'No relays' orders the same as he was. The last Zach had heard of Villa he was serving as a gunner aboard the 'Outlaw Star' and the Star was more than likely docked aboard the 'fire maiden's Angel. After all ever since Gene Starwind and his crew had attempted to rescue 'Black Ghost' from the 3WA Gene had been travelling with that crazy mixed-up firebrand Hellcat, hadn't he? At least that was the scuttlebut from 'Rygiel 9' where he'd delivered some spare parts for 'Voltrons' last year. Did that mean that Villa was here? Apparently so if this cryptic message was any indication.

Zach racked his brain for a way to respond without giving 'GC' an excuse to discipline him- again! Finally he hit 'reply' and circled a 'ray' of sunlight on the photo.

'Me too. The house is simply Angelic'.' was how he captioned the ancient photo. Then he hit 'send' and relaxed a bit. Villa would easily understand the 'ray' message he hoped. 'Rei' was 'zero' in Japanese and the 'Angelic' house was the 'Lovely Angel 2' starship. Zach hoped that Villa wouldn't risk sending another signal tonight. After all the 'Galactic Command' weren't totally idiotic!

Villa chuckled while reading Zach's signal. Now he was quite certain that they had themselves a really good escort out there. He had served Zach Zero as a weaponry expert ever since Zach had 'acquired' the 'Liberator' from her previous skipper- Alonzo Blake. He grinned at that recollection from long ago. Once upon a time Villa had been a member of that infamous renegade pack known as 'Blake's 7' but that was another story entirely. Jonny Harlock hadn't yet left the rec room when Villa had retired so Villa decided a night cap was in order and returned to the bar. He confided his suspected identity of their "GC' escort spacecraft to the grizzled old pirate captain. Jon had known Zach Zero long before Villa had crossed paths with him all those years ago. He agreed with Villa that they were indeed in 'good hands' but like Villa he also wondered why in the wide cosmos Zero had decided to join the 'GC' forces.

"We'll be in position by noon tomorrow, laddie." observed Harlock while he sloshed another three fingers of rum and rye for them.

"The sooner we finish our job and get the Hell outta here the better, Cap." replied Villa. He drained his glass and turned it upside down before wishing Jon good night and going back to his bunk. A few drinks later Jon followed suit and peace claimed the 'Angel' at long last. Meanwhile abovestairs Villa was troubled.

Why hadn't he told the Brigadier (Marlene Angel) about the 'Liberator' and Zach? Villa mused over that problem and finally decided he'd damned well better tell Blondie all about it in the morning. He soon fell into a fitful sleep. And aboard the 'Liberator' Zach Zero was having second thoughts as well.

Zach had decided against telling anyone except his exec about Villa's messages and he'd do that in the morning. And? Well he'd better just sleep on it.

True to Jon's word by noon the Angel was in position and ready to 'beam' the two Leviathan 'Gundams' aboard. That is until Bear and Eric of the Ice Road Brigade got a good close look at them through the long range vidcams!

"Wow! Those things are monsters, Reds!" exclaimed Eric while Bear merely nodded in awe. The other four Terran truckers agreed they'd have one Helluva time moving those two behemoths. Alex whispered something into Neko's ear and she nodded. The nekomata girl trilled John Raven who was waiting below on 'Onsokamaru' and he answered immediately. Her face clouded over at his reply. She turned to the others.

"Bad news, kids. John says the two 'Gundams' weigh a good 75 or 80 apiece. Therein lies our problem." she said grimly. Hugh the 'Polar Bear' blanched white.

"Tons? Metric tons? What's the gravity like down there, 'Kittykat'?" he asked worriedly.

"Seventy-five or eighty thousand kilograms, Mr Hugh. Like I said therein lies our problem. John thinks so too." replied Neko.

"Oro (What) problem?" demanded the Boss. Rally had pulled John Raven's rugged image up on the vidscreens and patched in a relay so everyone could see and hear him.

"Hiya Reds. Well you're a hundred kilos out and that is well within range of 'em if they were up here on the surface. However, those things are another two or three kilos below us and too damned heavy to move on our own. None of our shuttles will fit down in those tunnels and--" he began.

"Sorry to bust in on ya there, Mr Raven but how wide are these tunnels of yours?" cried Hugh suddenly.

"That you Polar Bear? Well I er--" he dithered until-

"For Kami's sake John! Just tell him dammit!" growled Kei.

"OK. They're pretty darned narrow for us, Hugh. Only a kilo and a half in width." replied Raven.

"Only? Hell! That's almost a whole damned mile!" yelled Drew. Slowly Jon Harlock shook his bearded head.

"I know oro ye be thinkin' laddie and it willnae (will not) work. Each one of those tin suits weighs over 75,000 tons! Your lorries will hold only a fraction of that weight. Sorry to burst your bubble, Hugh." apologized Jonathan Harlock sadly. Hugh smiled and Alex frowned at first and then he too finally got Hugh's drift.

"Ever heard of 'tandem trucking', Mr Raven?" chuckled the burly minister of the ice roads.

"I never even heard of 'trucking' until you guys showed up on 'Gysymeo', Reverend but I'm willing to learn. Oro's the deal, guys?" asked John Raven. Being the oldest trucker Bear explained.

"Back home on our ice roads sometimes we just have to deliver loads too heavy for one rig to haul. Like say an oil derrick tower. What we do is this. Put two rigs against each other back to back. Then we load the thing so half of it's in the bed of one rig and the other half's in the bed of the other rig. See? (John nodded) Then while one rig drives forwards the other driver is going in reverse. (John's aizu (eyes) popped) Of course both trucks have got to maintain the same speed and keep their load as steady as possible but we do it quite a bit, sir with very few problems." explained the greybeard. Solo was amused.

"Ever try that trick through a twisting pitch black tunnel deep beneath the surface for 5 or 6 kilometres (3 or 4 miles)?" drawled Han.

"Nope. But we never had onboard navigation systems like these before either." said Rick. The Boss was gnawing her knuckles. Finally she glanced over at Ari the Elf Huntress.

"Can you beam 4 trucks, 2 skysleds, drivers, handlers and provisions for each onto that asteroid's surface? I won't ask you to beam 'em all underground kid. They can drive down there by themselves. (Ari nodded) Right. 4 rigs and 2 sleds. Hugh and Alex will drive 2 of the trucks while Bear and Eric will drive the other 2. Rick and Drew will each be aboard a skysled with a driver. Rally's gonna scan the tunnels and relay information to the sleds who will in turn pass the word along to the rig. Once they get those 'Double O Riser' units topside Ari will beam 'em aboard one at a time. Then she'' beam the rest of the teams and their equipment back here. Any questions? Good. You guys go and get your gear together awhile. You'll be trilled when we're ready to go. I want a guard on each rig and a security team with each sled. Rick? Drew? I take it you guys dunno how to operate a skysled?" said the redhead.

"What the Hell's a skysled?" asked Drew and Rick merely stared into his java.

"OK. Then Ichigo and Naraku will be your drivers. Jon? (The big guy nodded) You'll pick the security teams. As for the rig guards- InuYasha will go with Bear. Kouga will go with Eric. Lord Ivy (Ivanhoe) will be with the Reverend (Alex) and Rebecca goes with Hugh. Ichigo will drive Rick and Naraku will drive Drew." commanded the Red Marshall. The Ice Road Six had left some time before this and so were not privy to these orders nor would they have approved of them!

A little while later Nyssa tapped on the door of the truckers' quarters and Eric opened it.

"Hello there, Love. Come by to wish us luck eh?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Yeah but the Boss told me to deliver this stuff to you guys." she said and dumped what appeared to be a huge armload of shimmering tissue-thin plastic sheeting on a table.

"What the Hell are we supposed to do with this shiny plastic wrap? Gift wrap those metal beasts?" joked Rick. She grinned.

"Hardly. These are Elfin suits of mail for your protection, gentlemen. They are composed of 'Mithril' which makes them very light but amazingly strong. Elfin armour to be precise. It'll stop a disruptor bolt or a bullet." explained the Trakken girl.

"This crap wouldn't even stop a pebble from a slingshot, kid!" Hugh guffawed loudly. The rest snickered their agreement. Nyssa sighed and spread one of the 'Mithril' suits on the floor. Next she drew her Mark XII disruptor pistol and motioned them all to step back.

"Stand well back, Terrans. Watch and learn." she ordered before calmy firing six bolts of pure plasma energy into the garment from two metres away. Mouths gaped open in shock! The 'Mithril' mail was completely undamaged. "And they're even warmer than your long johns, me boyos." she added while reholstering her pistol. "Reds said to be on your rigs and ready to split by 1500 hours- three o'clock this afternoon. We're serving luch now so I guess I'll see you guys later. Good luck, gents." said Nyssa and she departed. Bear grinned.

"Like I keep on telling ya- this is Wonderland or Oz- one or the other! It has just got to be!" he said and picked up a 'Mithril' suit of mail.

"Truly the good Lord doth work in mysterious ways his wonders to perform." agreed Alex who was already pulling on one of the strange Elfish armours. Drew and Rick were still looking for blaster holes (unsuccessfully) in the one Nyssa had shot. Eric was admiring himself in the mirror.

"Look at me! I am Super Eric!" he chortled. Hugh grouched at bit but did get into one of the 'Mithril' Hall-o-we'enie costumes as he called them.

"Well, one o' these thingies did save Reds' life in that shoot 'em up, didn't it?" growled the Polar Bear.

Finding no holes in the test garment Rick handed it to Drew while he donned the remaining one himself.

"Hey! They ain't scratchy like wool or flannel!" said an approving Drew.

"Warm as toast to boot." agreed Rick.

As it turned out all of the drivers and their passengers wound up at the same lunch table. The ones that knew Kei's orders and the ones that didn't were sitting side by side and across from each other. As usual the big hanyou was the first to put his foot in his mouth.

"I've got the job of protecting you, Mr Bear." said InuYasha in between bowls of ramen. InuYasha's usual meal contained at least sixty bowls of the noodles staple.

"Eric? The big mangy wolf's (Kouga the wolf youkai demon) with you. Lord Ivy's watching your back, Mr Alex. Rick's got soul reaper boy (Ichigo Kurosaki) and Naraku's with Drew." explained InuYasha who almost always ate as though someone was trying to take his food away from him.

"Who am I stuck with? Your brother?" demanded Hugh grumpily.

"Nope. You have got me, Lord Hugh." said Rebecca. Then she reached across the table to slap Rin's fingers.

"Do not take things without asking, young lady." she admonished after Sesshomaru's ward had tried to grab a bowl of InuYasha's prized ramen. Kagome pretended not to notice since IY apparently hadn't and bit into her cheesesteak and munched away heartily.

"Bring Rin some ramen please and better bring another fifty for Dog Boy. I'll have some more onion rings please." said Kikyo to Mina who nodded and jetted off to the galley.

Ami, Serena, Zoe and Leila trundled eight heavily overloaded antigrav trolleys past the truckers' table.

"Who's all that for?" asked Nami Richards.

"Guess." replied Faye Valentine.

"The Saiyaans are over there so it must be for them." said Light Yagami. Ryuuk pointed confusedly at InuYasha.

"Ain't he a Saiyaan?" asked the Shinigami death god.

"I'm a demon, Ugly!" snorted InuYasha angrily.

"Half demon." intoned Kikyo, Naraku, Sess and Kagome.

"Stupid mutt!" said Kouga.

"Mangy wolf!" replied the hanyou.

"Please don't start that all over again!" pleaded Rukia Kutschski.

"Yeah. I've got a headache." agreed Ichigo Kurosaki.

"How come I get stuck with Becky for a passenger?" sulked Hugh.

"Would ye rather after havin' Revy Roberts, Mr Hugh? (Hugh emphatically shook his head) Then pipe doon already, sir." said Jon Harlock.

"Cheer up, Hugh. You coulda gotten saddled with that pirate gal Emma." chuckled Rick. Jon rounded on him savagely.

"And just what be wrong with that, laddie?" demanded Harlock.

"Nothing. Sorry, sir." apologized Rick who still had a blank look on his face until Drew whispered to him.

"Cool it, you dolt! Emma's Jon's niece." seethed Drew. Jon drew out a huge old-fashioned Turnip watch.

"It be half past two. I'll see ye all doon in the bays at three sharp and ye dinna better be late!" he said and left the table.

By 1500 (3 PM) six of Kiva's 'Coriander' crew had been drafted by Jon to be his two security teams- three for each sled.

"Can you guys hear me OK? Rick? Drew? This is 'Cat' here. Over." trilled Rally Vincent.

"Yup. We sure can." trilled Rick.

"Loud and clear, ma'am." trilled Drew.

"That's great. OK. Just read out whatever messages I send to your vidscreens. Rick will be advising Hugh and Alex. Drew will be relaying to Bear and Eric. Good luck, boys. 'Cat' out." trilled Vincent.

Suddenly Rick thought of something really important!

"Yo Reds! We are getting paid for this job, ain't we?" he blurted out anxiously. This seemed to be a cue for the others to chime in and they did- loudly.

"Of course we're paying you guys. Galadriel has given all six of you oro you guys call 'blank cheques' for the duration of your stay with us. By the way you are all warrant officers and acting Subalterns you know. Rebecca's already a Suba so for this mission she's in charge. One more thing, gang. You'll be pleased to know that our old tomo (friend) Zach Zero is commanding our 'Galactic Command' escort vessel. Yup that's the old 'Liberator' out there although Kami knows why he decided to aint her battleship grey. OK. All team members will carry sidearms and plasma rifles, got it? Ari will beam you down in five seconds. Good luck, me boyos and lassies." said the Boss and she pointed to Ari who nodded.

"All systems go. Energize." ordered the redhead and the small convoy vanished.

A tall lanky official-looking guy in black flight togs was standing in front of oro resembled the entrance to the New Holland Tunnel in ancient Terran New York City if that tunnel had been ten times wider than it really was.

"Jesus H Christ! What the Hell's that thing, Alex?" trilled Hugh.

"Abandon hope all ye who enter here. May the good Lord protect us, Hugh." replied Alex.

"Amen to that, brother." agreed Eric.

"Who wants to go down the dark creepy tunnel first?" trilled Bear.

"Lead the way, Rick!" trilled Drew.

"I just remembered that I got claustrophobia, guys!" trilled Rick.

"Pretend you're Robert Langdon on a dangerous mission, Rick." suggested Eric.

"Greetings gentlemen and welcome to 'Onsokamaru'." said John Raven. "You needn't worry, lads. I'll be leading this sortie. This place is honeycombed like a rabbits' warren. We don't want you guys getting lost now, do we?" chuckled the 'ISSP' chief.

"After my sled the order will be Drew, the Polar Bear, the Reverend, Rick, Eric and Bear. Lt Moran will be bringing up the rear so we don't lose any stragglers. It's as icy as the devil down there so be careful. The temperature is minus 650 degrees Kelvin which is well over 800 degrees below zero Fahrenheit. That means that you stay inside your rigs at all times. My men will load your carriages. There will be ample space to reverse your trucks once you reach bottom. Any questions?" asked Raven.

"How much does each one of those statue things weight, Mr Raven?" asked Eric.

"Almost 400 tons which means that each rig must bear a 200 tons load. Which two of you drew the short straw and get to back out of the tunnel?" asked John. Alex and Bear's hands went up.

"Fine. Just keep your speeds even and constant. Even your excessive weight will not break the ice but a 400 ton Gundam might so onegai (please) do not drop one on the way out. Anyone else? No? Then queue up behind me and keep together. Good luck." said Raven.

"All set, Morey?" trilled John and Lt Mortimer Moran replied in the affirmative.

"Only three and a half Terran miles but to these Earthers it'll feel more like a thousand, eh Starbuck?" he chuckled to his driver Sapper Dave Starbuck who grinned.

"Damned straight, sir. Three and a half miles down but that's as the crow flies and not as the tunnel twists, Lt." he agreed.

Except for Drew's constant wailings of impending doom and Rick's constant cursing, Alex's praying, Hugh's yelling, Eric's laughing and Bear's continual exclamations of wonderment the trip down was uneventful and took less than four solar hours.

"We're all gonna die!" bemoaned Drew for the umpteenth time.

"If you say that one more time, drw, you really ARE going to die!" yelled an exasperated Naraku.

"I'm getting airsick again!" announced Rick.

"Dammit! Use those barf bags, Mr Rick!" howled Ichigo.

"Our children are acting up again, Bear." chortled Eric.

"Yeah, seems we can't take 'em anywhere without their getting into trouble, Eric." agreed the greybeard trucker.

"Do not worry for the good Lord will protect us from evil." intoned a solemn Alex.

"I sure as Hell hope so!" cried Hugh who was not used to driving in utter pitch black darkness. On Terra there was always moonlight.

"Are not you men supposed to be the stronger sex? Time to start acting like it, Lord Hugh." said a disgusted Rebecca.

"Hooray! I can see light up ahead!" rejoiced Drew.

"Thanks be to Christ! I like this evil darkness not!" replied Ivanhoe the Dark Knight.

"Stand by with those monstrosities, lads! Get these old antique jalopies loaded up quick so these boyos can get on their way, Mr Moriarty." trilled John Raven.

"Standing by, sir." trilled his 'truck push' who had been borrowed from the Kaguran Air and Space Patrol (KASP) for this mission.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you and Mr Moran the next time I'm with Dan Dastun, Lt." trilled Raven.

Dan Dastun was the chief commanding officer of KASP and both Moran and Moriarty's boss. After the first two rigs had been loaded and placed back to back with Hugh in front and Alex in reverse the big Polar Bear asked jokingly:

"What happens if one of us drops his half of one of these iron giants?" Raven answered in a deadpan voice:

"After losing so much weight so quickly your outmoded conveyance will be catapulted upwards into and partway through the roof of the tunnel where you will be wedged for all eternity. The sudden shift of excess weight to the remaining contraption will of course crush both driver and passenger into a compact box instantly. I am not sure whether the Gundam's excessive weight will break through the tunnel's floor or not. However, if it does, this tunnel sits above a virtually bottomless crevasse or chasm large enough to engulf your Terran moon with room to spare, Polar Bear."

Hugh paled as did Becky!

END of Ch 58. Ch 59 'Monsters On the Angel?' or 'RAVEing Lunatics? ' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day!

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	60. Chapter 59 'Monsters on the Angel'RAVE

AW Ch 59 'Monsters On the Angel?' or 'RAVEing Lunatics?'

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Pluu darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 59 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 59

'Monsters On the Angel?' or 'RAVEing Lunatics?'

"Sorry I asked!" said a visibly shaken Hugh who now busied himself testing his brakes. Rebecca took a quick pull from her 'medicinal' flask.

"Wanna trade places, Ivy?" she whispered but the Dark Knight shook his head.

"Sorry but I feel safer with a man of God than I would with a blasphemer, Rebecca dear." he replied and Becky smiled ruefully.

"Well we did say we wanted to help out so I guess I will just grin and bear it. Good luck, Lord Ivy." said the shaken redhead.

"May God protect us." replied Ivy solemnly.

"Don't you go starting up now, milord. One preacher's quite enough." chortled Hugh.

"How does the road look up ahead, Lord Drew?" trilled Rebecca after they had rumbled on a few hundred more metres.

"I dunno." was his reply.

"Then find out you idiot! I don't wanna become part of this tunnel's wallpaper down here dammit!" trilled the Polar Bear angrily.

"All clear ahead, Hugh. I'm sending you a picture." trilled Drew.

"Got it, Lord Drew. Keep a wary aizu (eye) out for trouble. Thanks." trilled Rebecca.

Meanwhile Eric and Bear were engaged in a heated discussion over who should drive the reverse rig while the hanyou and the youkai looked on worriedly.

"I insist, Bear. I will go backwards." said Eric.

"No no, Eric. I insist that you lead us." replied Bear.

"I don't like riding in that beast at all but I sure as Hell don't wanna ride up that hole backwards!" howled InuYasha.

"You dumb mutt! Whassa matter? Little mongrel got claustrophobia or are you just plain scared?" needled Kouga.

"I'll show you who's scared ya mangy wolf!" shouted the big hanyou angrily.

After Jon Raven had separated the two combatants he whirled on the truckers.

"Will you two make up your shimatta (damned) minds already! Hugh and the minister are gonna be at the first kilo marker soon. Maybe it will be best that the old one leads and the younger one follows. Do it and that's an order, boyos!" snarled an impatient 'ISSP' crew chief. Rick and Ichigo's sled had left ten minutes ago. Finally Bear and the hanyou left carefully followed by Eric and the wolf.

"How do you like riding backwards, ya mangy wolf?" chuckled InuYasha.

"It's a little bit like that train ride we took on 'Kagura', Mutt. Not too bad once ya get used to it." trilled Kouga.

"That was a damned roller coaster, stupid!" said Ichigo. "Rick's sick again, Bear so I'm sending you a strip. Looks peaceful enough ahead- so far. Boy am I glad that we only got a few more miles left to go. This cave is really spooky." added the soul reaper teenager. Unlike the demonic trio Rick DID have claustrophobia and it was getting worse. Ichigo glanced over and grinned.

"Only a few more miles and we'll be topside. Hang in there, Rick. Take deep breaths, keep calm and for Heaven's sake use those damned barf bags! I just had this skysled cleaned for Christ's sake!" yelled Kurosaki.

"Sorry Ikki but closed in places really make me sick." replied Rick.

"It's Icchi Rick not Ikki. Just take it easy and you'll be fine." said Ichigo.

Two rockslides and three near cave-ins later Hugh and Alex arrived on the surface preceded by Drew and Naraku's team. Alex had been holding an impromptu prayer session until Moran politely told them to back off so the Titan-sized Gundam could be unloaded. All went well and soon 'pattern enhancers' (transporter markers) ringed all hands as well as both rigs, the skysled and the first of the Double O Riser Gundams. He turned to Rebecca and saluted.

"We'll have Lt Ari beam your group up first, ma'am. That is after your second group gets here." explained Moran who had been sent up ahead of the convoy by skycycle so Raven's exec could oversee their arrivals. Moran's 'KASP' patrol team was busy handing out repped food and beverages to the grateful truckers, their guards and their escorts. Moran picked up the vidmike from his skycycle.

"Lt Ari? Moran here. First shipment here and prepped for pickup. I'll advise you when the second one arrives so stand by. I'm sending up the Gundam groups one at a time. Over." trilled Lt Sebastian Moran, a direct descendant of Professor James Moriarty's infamous sidekick Colonel Sebastian Moran. Raven's 'borrowed truck push' Lt James Moriarty was likewise a direct descendant of the dastardly Professor James Moriarty, the 'Napoleon of Crime' as Sherlock Holmes once described him.

However, neither lieutenant was in any way like his namesake ancestour thank Kami (God).

"Roger that and willco. Ari out." trilled the Terran actress who was currently serving as the 'Angel's transporter officer.

"Roger. Moran out." trilled the exec. "Moran to Chief Raven. First package received and addressed. Awaiting second parcel. Over." he trilled.

"Good work, Seb. Advise me when you are ready to execute transfer of both parcels. Raven out." trilled his superior.

"Roger willco, sir. Moran out." trilled his young lieutenant.

"Steep upgrade ahead. It should be visible on your vidscreen, Bear." trilled Rick who had finally recovered enough to return to his scanning duties.

"Yeah pal we see it. Thanks." trilled InuYasha. "Hey old man! Rick says we got a little hill up ahead." he said to Bear who frowned.

"Respect your elders, Dog Boy! Trill Eric and Wolfie and tell 'em about the hill. Tell Eric to drop his gears down to five on my mark. Got all that?" said Bear and the big hanyou nodded.

"Yeah. OK. Hey animal! We got a hill coming up. Tell the ladies' man beside ya to drop his gears down to five on the old man's mark. OK?" trilled InuYasha. A few seconds passed.

"Yeah, I just told him, Dog Breath. He said to have Bear tell you, you tell me and I'll tell him. Does your puny canine brain comprehend all that stuff, Mutt?" trilled Kouga.

"Stop screwing around on the comm relay you guys! That 'little hill' is 'Dead Man's Leap' and its one Helluva lot steeper than it damned well looks! At the top it drops off by forty degrees to a slick downhill slope. Hugh almost fishtailed there so be careful and keep the chatter down. That's an order, demons. Moran out." trilled the exec.

"Roger that, sir. I believe they both heard you. Kurosaki out." trilled Ichigo.

"Ready? Three, two, one, mark." relayed InuYasha to Kouga to Eric. At that same exact instant both Eric and Bear dropped into fifth gear and climbed slowly to the top of the 'leap' where each trucker downshifted to the lowest gear on their gear boxes. Feathering their brakes and intoning prayers like monks they both reached the 'leap's foot safely. An hour later they merged into waning daylight preceded by Rick and Ichigo's sled. Soon the second parcel was all ready to go.

"Moran to Chief Raven. All systems go, sir. Ready to execute. Over." relayed Lt Moran to John Raven.

"Well done. Proceed with mission. Relay me when completed. Raven out." trilled Raven.

"Roger willco, sir. Moran out." trilled his exec.

"Lt Moran to Lt Ari. You have the first set of coordinates, correct? Excellent. Beam them up, ma'am. Over." trilled Seb Moran.

Hugh, Alex, the 'Dark Knight', Rebecca, Naraku and Drew vanished along with their cargo, rigs and skysled.

"Success, Lieutenant. Got 'em. All safe and sound. God almighty! That thing is huge! You sure there's nobody inside of it, sir? Yeah? OK I'm ready for the other one whenever you are. Over." trilled Ari.

"Well done, Love. You have received the second set of coordinates, ma'am? Good. Energize. Over." trilled Moran once again.

"Second set received and contained. Man are these things eery! Sorry Seb but I'm placing a Level Ten force field beam around both of those monsters. Got a message for you. Please advise Commander Raven and his adjutant as well as all your men are cordially invited to dinner aboard the 'Angel' at 1900 hours, seven o'clock this evening, Lt Moran. Over." trilled Ari.

"Roger that, Ari. See you at seven. Moran out." trilled the young 'KASP' officer.

"Moran to Chief Raven. Mission accomplished, sir. We are invited to dinner aboard ship at seven and I think we'd better be there, John. Maybe we'll find out oro (what) Reds is up to next. Over." trilled Moran.

"I think you may be right, Seb. Better post a guard at that tunnel entrance although by now Dooku and Thrawn have probably written off both this place and those two Leviathans as a lost cause and conceded them to us. I'll have Jimmy (Lt Moriarty) gather the troops down here and get them aboard the 'Angel' by seven. You do the same with your men topside and I'll meet you in Reds' rec room bar at seven. Raven out." trilled the 'ISSP Ganymede' commander.

"Roger willco, John. Moran out." trilled the 'KASP' lieutenant.

Accordingly ay 1900 John, Sebastian and James along with most of their 'ISSP' and 'KASP' sappers and officers were seated in the rec room at the massive bar aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'.

"No doubt about it, lads. This has got to be the best stocked tavern in the cosmos and Reds always has the very best liquors to boot." announced John Raven.

"Amen! I'll drink to that!" agreed a hulking seven and a half feet tall dragon sporting grey 'railroad tracks' (captain's bars) on his shoulders. Captain Leth D'Greele had been picked up by the 'Angel' several days ago when he'd been discovered on a tiny asteroid accompanied by an ash blonde teenaged boy named Haru Glory, a feisty red-headed girl named Elie who appeared to be slightly younger, a twenty-something dark-haired youth named Musicaa, a roly poly frog-like thing named Ruby, a chicken roquette-shaped greyish thing named Griff, a white carrot-like nosed 'dog' named Pluu and a huge giant of indeterminate age who kept shouting about 'shadow stones' and revenge. In Jon Harlock's opinion they had all just escaped from the 'Arkham Asylum' looney bin on 'Quorostan Ten'! Fortunately as it turned out most of them were heroes on their own world and pretty damned good fighters except for the whiny frog, the grey coward and the sleepy dog.

However, with the sole exception of the 'shadow stones' lunatic who was confined to a brig belowdecks all of them were billeted together. When Jon and Emma had interrogated the thing in the brig they were both certain that he was definitely from 'Arkham'.

"I am the 'Shadow Master' and I will destroy the Universe! You cannot keep me here! No prison can hold me! I am omnipotent! I shall seek out the 'Memories of the Stars' which will point the way to the hidden 'Shadow Stones' and when I possess them I will use the 'Ultimate Shadow Stone' to release their 'dark bring' forces and I wiull rule the Universes!" bellowed the Titan.

"His head is bewitched, lassie." said Jon and he shook his head. "Poor laddie." he added.

"He's a whack-o that's for sure. He's as nutty as a fruitcake, Uncle Jon." agreed 'Queen' Emma Emeraldas, Jon's niece. A disturbance in the rec room snapped Raven awake.

"Please! Allow me to put him out of his misery, sir! Please!" begged Leth D'Greele. Yuri shook her head and looked around for assistance.

"No way! When we can send you guys back home that thing belowdecks goes back with you. Until that time he stays confined to the brig. He is clearly insane, poor guy." said Wing Commander Donovan firmly.

"He ain't the only one, vacuumhead. Wait'll you hear the load of Jacarondan crapola that 'Whitey' (Haru) and that screwloose redhead (Elie) just laid on me! He's a 'Rave Master' whatever the Hell that is and she's their world and the universes' only hope of survival! The 'sane' one with the silver lasso (Musicaa) agreed with 'em! Those pets of theirs are baka (crazy) too! The sooner we get rid of these looney tunes the better I'll like it dammit! (Kei spun to confront D'Greele) Now you get back to your quarters, dragon! That thing downstairs is under 3WA jurisdiction ever since it came aboard and as ranking 'UG' officer that means me! (The Boss pointed to her own chest) You try to 'ice' him and you'll answer to me! I will arrest you and I will put you in jail- in another brig! Savvy? Now get the FXXX outta here!" snarled the Red Admiral menacingly.

Instead of doing the intelligent thing and simply obeying her Captain Leth D'Greele of the 'Symphonian Dragoon Guards' drew himself up to his full height and glowered down at Keirran O'Halloran with fire in his red aizu (eyes). "I am Leth D'Greele, a captain in the 'Symphonian Dragoon Guards' while YOU are a mere female- a foolish girl! Begone from here at once lest I report your callous impudence to this ship's commanding officer!" roared Leth.

The Boss was of course livid with rage and soon her face's colour matched that of her fiery crimson locks. They contrasted quite nicely with her intense emerald green orbs. Poor Leth was still pointing out his 'railroad tracks' on his epauletted shoulders when Kei's right boot thonked into his midsection. Slowly Captain Leth D'Greele crumpled to the deck floor.

END of Ch 59. Ch 60 'A Kindred Soul' or 'Unexpected Instructors ' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	61. Chapter 60 'A Kindred Soul' or 'Unexpect

AW Ch 60 'A Kindred Soul' or 'Unexpected Instructors'

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Griff darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 60 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 60

'A Kindred Soul' or 'Unexpected Instructors'

"Have the good captain brought up to my quarters. He appears to be civilized so you needn't use a muzzle nor the shackles. Just the force beam cuffs. I'll be waiting." ordered the Red Marshall.

When poor Leth regained conciousness his wrists were encircled by some strange kind of glowing energy and he was seated in an armchair in some sort of sitting room. He pulled and pulled but the beams held despite his tremendous dragon strength.

"Strange. These light beams resist my strength yet they seem so flimsy. Their composition is like nothing I have ever before encountered." he mused aloud.

"That energy beam's base is a metal called 'Kelvinite', Captain. That stuff's a thousand times stronger than steel and a few hundred times harder than adamite, oro (what) you would know as diamond. If you promise to be a good little boy I'll have 'em taken off. Gonna behave yourself? (He nodded) Swear?" said the redhead.

"By the sacred honour of my clan, Madam." he intoned.

"OK 'CC', you can release him." she said and the beams vanished!

"Magic and sorcery?" asked an awestruck dragon.

"Nope. Just science and technology." replied the Boss who was now wearing her Marshall's uniform jacket over her torn sweatshirt and cutoff jeans. Kei still wore the same red ankle boots she'd used on the hapless dragon warrior.

"As you can see I am a Marshall in the 3WA and 'United Galactica' so I outrank you several times over, Captain. Sorry for the boot in the gut I gave you but dammit you asked for it, boyo! Of course I did forget that a kick while in deep space is fifty times stronger than it would be on the surface of a world so I apologize for knocking your ass out. I meant to simply boot you in the gut. Oro (What) the Hell are you gawking at, D'Greele?" said Keirran O'Halloran.

"You knocked ME out with one kick? We're in outer space? You are a Marshall and you are in charge of this fiasco? Is all of that true?" asked an astounded dragon.

"Quite correct on all counts, sir. This is indeed our commanding officer, Marshall Keirran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran of the 'World Welfare Works Association' which is the peace keeping arm of the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies' and we are in outer space. This is K-Class patrol starship 'Lovely Angel 2' and the Boss's kicks do pack quite a wallop especially when she delivers them in deep space. I beg your pardon, sir. I am the 'Central Computer Programming Unit' of the 3WA and the 'UG', however, everyone usually just calls me 'CC', Captain Lethbridge D'Greele of the 'Symphonian Dragoon Guards' or would you prefer Leth? (The dragon dragoon nodded dumbly) Excellent. You need not look so shocked, Leth. I analyzed your brain's sine waves and I have now recorded that information into my memory banks. May I wish you both a most pleasant good evening. Sayonara my tomos (friends)." intoned the for once civil 'CC'.

Kei nonchalantly tossed her jacket on the floor and plopped down onto her sofa. Her booted feet rested atop her glass coffee table. Her deep emerald aizu (eyes) searched his reddish golden orbs. Kei indicated the replicator.

"A drink, Leth? Just call me Kei or Boss. Everyone does. We don't stand on ceremony around her, me boyo." she said.

"Yes, thank you. A tankard of cold ale would be very nice, Boss." he replied.

"Ale. House. Cold. In a tankard." she ordered and a foaming tankard of icy cold ale magically appeared.

"Your ale, Leth." she added and poured out three fingers of 'Jameson's for herself. Leth stared at the girl. "We can replicate any damned thing we want but for me nothing's quite the same as real genuine Irish whiskey. How's your ale?" asked the Boss, downing her brew in one quick gulp. Leth took a sip and then drained his tankard.

"Hey! That is damned good stuff, Boss! (He stared at her) So it is true then? You really are in command? Really and truly?" he said.

"Yup. Cross my heart and hope to die. Marshall Keirran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran, 3WA, 'UG', commanding. At your service, Captain D'Greele. More ale?" replied the redhead.

Leth held out his tankard. "Yes, please! I never tasted its like before!" said the astonished dragoon.

"Of course not. It's oro (what) we call 'aoishi (blue) ale' but it's really a potent 'Romulan' fortified liquor and it ain't unlike old Terran Erin or Ireland's 'poteen'. However, a replicator can duplicate anything. (She handed him a fresh tankard) Go easy on it though because it's got quite a kick, Leth." she chuckled.

Leth laughed. "How strong can this brew possibly be? A hundred, a hundred twenty proof?" he asked and took a helthy swig.

"Try three or four hundred proof, tomo (friend)." answered an impish Kei. Leth went even more green than he already was and spat out his last swallow all over the Red Marshall. She glared at him and then grinned. Then they both began laughing like hyenas.

"Then there was that time Yuri almost got hitched to a godfather's kid but I spoiled the nuptials (just in time!) by blowing up the church on the day of the damned wedding! The vacuumhead still swears that I done that on purpose but I didn't! That church was the front for a major counterfeiting ring. (Kei chuckled) I can still see her face when I crashed the party wearing that nun's habit! Yuri must've thought that I'd really and truly taken the bloody vows!" howled a far from sober tro-con.

"Yeah only most nuns don't run around with submachine guns, you dipstick! Hello there, Captain D'Greele. Wing Commander Yuri Donovan, her exec. Please call me Yuri. By the way how's your tummy tum feeling? I heard that the airhead booted you in the gut. (Leth stared at the newcomer) I also do double duty as the ship's medic and I'm as close to a real doctor as you'll find aboard. We do have three 'doctors' but they are just time lords. (She turned to the repper) Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. Please." said Yuri who seated herself at the kitchenette's counter after picking up her repped cup of tea.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Yuri. My-- gut is feeling just fine now. In retrospect I guess I really deserved that kick. I was trying to take the law into my hands. Dammit I really did want to end the 'Shadow Master's life. Haru, Elie and Musicaa would not have been very pleased at all had I done that and I am certainly glad that no authorities were around when I attempted that litle stunt!" replied Leth D'Greele. Both tro-cons gave him curious looks before grinning. Poor Leth wondered what the Hell the big joke was. Then they explained.

"We ARE police officers, Captain and out here we ARE the law. This is a K-Class patrol starship and we're both tro-cons , trouble consultants and we are fully empowered to take whatever actions are necessary to maintain peace and uphold intergalactic law." explained Yuri quietly. Leth repped himself up a sixth tankard of 'ale' and laughed heartily. "Sure and I suppose that means doing some 'eliminating' should the need arise?" he chortled. Suddenly the tro-cons' smiles vanished from their faces.

"If we deem it necessary you're damned right it does, me boyo." replied Kei woodenly.

"Absolutely necessary is oro (what) she means, Captain." added the svelte wing commander.

"Just call me Leth. I think I'll turn in early, ladies. Good evening to you." said the dragon warrior. Yuri tossed her teacup down the recycle chute and got to her feet.

"I'll see you to your quarters, Leth. I'll talk to YOU in the morning, Kei. Good night. C'mon Leth. Upsy daisy." So saying she propped the tipsy dragon against her shoulder. With his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his back she gently propelled him to the lift and then up to the newcomers' suite on Level Four. She pressed the door klaxon and waited. Suddenly the door flashed open.

"Mr Leth! Are you intoxicated, sir? Sssh! Please be quiet. Everyone's sleeping. Thank you very much for seeing that he got home safely, Miss. Not every cleaning lady would take the trouble to help out like that. Good night, my dear." said a small stubby grey blob that had answered the door. Yuri fumed but then she decided that in the dimness of the hallway that her uniform must resemble a chamber maid's outfit. Before she could reply to 'it' the portal had swished shut leaving her alone in the dark corridor.

Inside the suite Griff (for of course it was he!) had put Leth to bed in a lower bunk. Ruby awakened and rubbed his aizu (eyes).

"What's up, boyo? Is that Mr D'Greele? Boyo! He smells like a brewery!" yelped the frog-like creature in the top bunk. Griff put a finger to his lips.

"Sssh! He's in his cups now but he'll be OK by the morning. Go back to sleep, Ruby. Whatever you do please don't wake up Miss Elie after I finally got her to sleep. Mr Haru and Mr Musicaa insisted on checking out this vessel and I hope that they don't get into any trouble. Good night." whispered Griff but Ruby had already dozed off.

At that moment on another level of the ship-- "Halt! Who goes there? Come back here or I'll fire dammit!" shouted Rukia Kutschki.

"Good luck Haru. You're on your own this time." said Musicaa and he dashed for the gantryway stairs. Haru bolted down the corridor and headed for the lift banks. He didn't quite make it.

Leth D'Greele laughed aloud in his sleep as he recalled the circumstances of his initial encounters with the 'Deadly Dynamic Duo' and then ruefully recollected how he had failed so miserably at trying to outdrink the Red Marshall.

"Oro's (What's) the big joke, D'Greele?" asked John Raven.

"Just reminiscing, Raven. Have you known the Boss and the Duchess long?" asked the dragon dragoon guard.

"Only a few years, D'Greele but sometimes it feels more like an eternity. Don't worry, my friend. You too will soon get used to them." chuckled the 'ISSP' commander. He was rudely interrupted.

"Soup's on! Come and get your grub!" bellowed Goat Smith's voice over the PA system. A tall lanky guy leaned over and whispered in John's ear.

"I hear tell this is goona be a 'real' not a 'repped' dinner, John." drawled Captain Han Solo and Captain Gene Starwind nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know and that 'usually' means that Her Royal Eminence has more bad news to give us!" added Gene glumly.

There being no room for him at the demons' table (Arigatou Kami or Thank God!) Raven opted to join the 'Rave Master's party. The 'Cowboy Bebop' troupe, the Alchemists' band, the 'Pokemon' gang and 'Crybaby's (Prince John) Royal contingent were their tablemates. A pert and pretty brunette with a heavy 'surfer' tan jetted over to their table. She smiled and pulled out a PDO (personal data organizer). She began reading a litany of tonight's menu.

"We got Beef Wellington, Bruschetta, garlic potatoes, candied yams, veggie medley, cornbread stuffing, corn pudding, Waldorf sald, fruit compote, Sauvignon Blanc 2117, java and for dessert we have a vanilla souffle. You guys can have anything else you want but it'll be 'repped' not 'real' homemade cooking. Edward Appledore! Stoip throwing rolls into Alphonse's armour! Control your kid, Faye! (The 'cowgirl' looked daggers at her) Sorry about that, folks. Ready to order now?" asked Perpigillian 'Peri' Winkle Brown. Doctor 6's Terran Miami Beach companion had been pressed into service as a waitress along with Mireille and Kira the 'NOIR' girls and Clover, Alex, Sammy and Mandy the three 'WOOHP' spies and their bratty schoolchum when Moonie and all of her sailor/soldier scouts had come down with the mumps!

Rin, Misty and Ash had all contracted chicken pox while Genie, Merrill, Melissa and Ila the 'Rune Soldier' treasure hunters, 'Derringer' Merrill Stryfe and 'Stun Gun' Millie Thompson the 'Insurace' girls and even Bulma Brief (Saiyaan Vegeeta was her hubby) had inexplicably come down with measles at the same time!

Sick Bay was so full up that Yuri had opened SB substations on Levels 4 and 1. Her mumps' patients she isolated on Level 1 right next to the suite housing her measles' patients.

Everyone finally decided on Tracy Edwards' home cooked dinner extravaganza and for once there was no bad news. It seemed that this feast's purpose was a 'thank you' for John Raven and his men as well as a chance for Kei to announce some good news for a change. They were lifting off for 'Romulus' at 0400 hours, 4 AM ashita (tomorrow) morning that being the only time a 'window' would be open for the next 18 solar monts. Raven was invited to bring his troops along and accompany them but John politely declined this offer. His 'ISSP' and 'KASP' troops had their own missions to complete so by midnight he and most of his forces had returned to their 'Onsokamaru' camps.

Lt Moran and two of his 'sappers' had elected to remain aboard in order to instruct the operators on the new 'Double O Riser' Gundams. The operators of course were Captain Jonathan Harlock and his ward Lt Neko Olson.

At 0400 exactly Gene smoothly lifted off 'Onsokamaru' and the 'Unholy 4' (Kei, Yuri, Mar, Kome) breathed a collective sigh of relief. Marlene Angel had recovered sufficiently from her near fatal ordeal to be permitted to sit in the 'Star Room' (Observation Lounge) on Level 7 for a few hours each day. The interim 'navvie' (navigator) was Zoe Morton with Nami Richards assisting her. Helping out Leila in the galley was Nyssa the Trakken girl in place of Zoe. Nat, Kome and the 'railgun' crew practiced constantly. Yuri, Sakura, Temari, Winry, Izumi and Ten Ten were rushed off their feet nursemaiding all the patients. With Yuri so busy and Mar still convalescing they needed a new executive officer so Kei chose Light Yagami whom (it turned out) was a brilliant strategist and a superb statistician. The sight of Ryuuk (his Shinigami death god who followed Light everywhere. He had no choice so long as Light still had the book.) was more than a bit unnerving at first, however, in a few days the bridge crews had become acclimated to the terrifying Shinigami and just ignored him. Kei spent every single waking moment on the 'holodecks' (Level Eight) running endless 'God Gun' scenarios hoping that she never had to use them. Jon Harlock and Neko Olson were drilled nonstop on the Gundams by Lt Sebastian Moran and his two callous cadre. InuYasha was appointed new security chief. Kei had reluctantly allowed Kouga the wolf youkai demon to be their new quad gunner in place of Neko. The 'Blonde Bomber' (Minnie Mae 'Kitten' Hopkins) was supervising the construction of portable bombs and grenades. Rally's scanning partner was newcomer Elie whose other companions had all become fighting instructors. Revy Roberts the 'Creature from the Black Lagoon') and Emma 'Queen Emeraldas' (Jon Harlock's niece) were giving marksmanship lessons to passengers and crew alike. There were 'no' exceptions. The mages, magicians, sorcerers, sorceresses, wizards, alchemists and the like were ordered to conduct magic lessons and hold mystical sessions. Again there were 'no' exceptions.

"Those durn fools are just showing off if you ask me! Looks like we are 'all' going to be 'dogs of the military' whether we like it or not!" observed Pinato 'Granny' Rockabelle.

Of course she was right. Granny is hardly ever wrong you know. Everone aboard was preparing for the big upcoming battle against the forces of Grand Admiral Thrawn and Count Dooku.

Granny was in the galley telling (and showing) Leila how a 'civilized' lady cooks dinner. Four levels above their heads Captain Kiva Nerese of 'Starfleet' was fuming!

Her 'USS Coriander' crew's orders were simple and concise. They were to maintain the mighty 'God Gun' on Deck 6 which in a way really WAS Deck 6. Kiva and her crew ached for action, however, orders were orders so they had better just grin and bear it, make the best of it and hope. A few long hours after liftoff Kiva took a break and went down to the bar leaving Mr Bishop in charge of the detail.

"Ka-Mi! Do I ever hate that blasted 'God Gun'! Ever try swabbing down a two miles long deck and then having to swab the walls and ceiling too?" complained Kiva. The Bjorn captain was covered with grease and grime from head to toe.

"Tell me about it, mum! That Sebby Moran's a slave driver! Simon Legree could pick up pointers from him! I'm getting so woozy from that liquidy 'Ataron' gas we need to be immersed in to pilot those bloody 'Double O Risers', Cap!" agreed Neko Olson who'd been undergoing intensive training to learn to pilot those two new Gundams along with her 'Uncle' Jon Harlock.

"Gimme a double rock & rye, Griffy and keep 'em coming! Holy Mother Mary! I 'loathe' railguns!! Now Solo's got us doing double speed drills on the shimatta (damned) things!" cursed Lt Cmdr (Acting Commodore) Naturle 'Nat' Badgiruel Edwards (Tracy the chef from last evening was her husband). The nekomata human/trill/shapeshifter glanced over at the newcomer.

"Solo? I thought you were the gun team crew chief, Nat?" said a confused Neko.

"I was dammit! That is until Her Royal Eminence's new 'grand vizier' (Light Yagami) decided that Han had had more railgun experience than I had! Now he's crew chief and I've been demoted to loader. Where's that drink, Griffy?" complained Nat.

"Here you go, ma'am. Sorry but when I left him this morning Mr D'Greele was still feeling a bit under the weather and I'm worried about him, ma'am." explained Griff. Kiva grinned malisciously.

"Why? What's wrong with the great sky dragon now, kid?" she asked.

"Well it's true he was a little 'in his cups' last evening when that nice chambermaid delivered him home last evening. I have never seen her before so the girl must be new and-- I say! There she is now! Excuse me! Yo! Come over here, my girl! That's an order! (The new 'maid' came over) Tell the captain here (he pointed to poor Kiva) exactly what happened to Mr D'Greele last night. I say! Speak up, woman! I just gave you an order!" shouted the grey blob angrily. He was not used to uppity servants like this girl. It did puzzle him, however, why the captain, lieutenant and lieutenant commander suddenly leaped to their feet and saluted this violet-maned chambermaid, a mere servant! After all Lt Cmdr Edwards was an acting commodore so wasn't she the ranking officer there? Musicaa grabbed Griff and boxed his ears. Then he whispered in the grey pudding thing's ear.

"You dim-witted dolt! That's no chambermaid! That's the executive officer- Wing Commander Yuri Donovan! Next to Reds she's top dog aboard this crate, stupid! Light's only filling in for her during this kids' epidemic we have aboard. Leth probably got himself drunk on that blue ale stuff we all ahd only he got to meet the big cheese and we didn't, not yet anyway. Now behave yourself and gimme a Skotch & soda. Thanks." said the leader of the 'Silver Rhythm Band' and he politely stood up until Yuri had taken a stool at the bar.

"White Zinfandel, please. Your Mr D'Greele will be right as rain in a day or so. He made the cardinal error of trying to outdrink the Boss and nobody can accomplish that feat, my tomo (good friend)." said Yuri.

"How's the 'God Gun' detail going, Kiva?" asked the exec.

"Fine, mum. (Kiva glanced at the wall chromo behind Griff and Ruby) Look at the time. Well I'd better get back to work. Later gang." replied Kiva.

"Yeah. Lt Moran's gonna be sending out a search party for me if I don't get back to class. If you'll excuse me, ma'am." said Neko.

"Kami! The pirate will have kittens if I'm late back for drill. Hold up, Kiva and I'll ride up with you. Nice to see you, Wing Commander." said Nat and she too dashed off. Yuri smiled ruefully at Musicaa.

"Well? Don't you have somewhere you gotta be, Mr Musicaa?" she asked and sipped her white wine. Yuri unlike others of her geneology (Gaels/Irish) rarely touched anything stronger than wine or beer.

Musicaa grinned at her and lit a cigarette. He offered her one and Yuri accepted it. He lit it for her and chuckled.

"Somewhere to be? Me? Nope. I'm laying low for awhile,Miss Yuri. Last night Haru (Glory aka the 'Rave Master') got caught by that soul reaper babe (Rukia) and she took him to see that big doggie thing (InuYasha was new security chief). He wanted to know why Haru was hanging around the armoury and when Haru told him he was just out for a moonlight stroll the doggie put him on KP duty. Imagine that! The 'RAVE Master' scrubbing pots and pans!" he chortled. Yuri stared back coolly.

"Funny. I thought you were with him on that stroll? Well, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah but I ducked into a stairwell and hot-footed it back to our place. Discretion is oftentimes the better part of valour, Wing Comm- I mean Miss Yuri." he answered.

"You can drop the 'Miss', Musicaa. Just call me Yuri. Didn't the Boss tell you that we don't stand on ceremony around here?" she replied. He pointed at the retreating forms of Kiva, Nat and Neko.

"Then why'd they all salute you?" he asked and Yuri shrugged her shoulders. She drained her glass and signalled Ruby for a refill.

"Kiva's with 'Starfleet', Nat was with the 'Earth Alliance' and Neko's been in quite a few different armies. Disciplinary training's a hard thing to forget, tomo (good friend) mine. (Yuri patted his forearm and stood up. She polished off her second Zinny and waved off another refill) I'll have a quiet word with InuYasha. He's your 'big doggie thing', Musicaa. I'll tell him that Haru's not a spy and he'll rescind the punishment. We certainly can't have the 'RAVE Master' getting dishpan hands now, can we?" she giggled.

A striking young redhead was sipping a strawberry ice cream soda at another table in the rec room. She glanced across at the big guy who was shring the table with her. Taller than Haru but not as tall as Musicaa or Leth he was impressive. His name when she had asked Faye Valentine was James 'Jimbo' Hawking and he was Gene Starwind's first mate on his 'Outlaw Star' freighter ship. Now he mainly co-piloted when needed or just lounged around. Faye had told her that from one fellow gambler to another 'Jimbo' knew where to find the best action aboard the 'LA2' but she also told Elie that gambling was not permitted by the 3WA and 'UG' higher-ups either. This was of course, as we all know, a bald-faced lie of the highest water!

"Where can I find some action around her, Mr Hawking? Miss Valentine said you knew all the places aboard ship." asked Elie suddenly. 'Jimbo' and Faye exchanged winks and the 'cowgirl' smiled impishly. She mouthed the name 'Junpei' and pointed at the deck floor. Hawking raised his glass for a refill. Faye took the refill from Griff and walked over to 'Jimbo' and Elie.

"Here ya go, 'Jimbo'. Did you tell this kid about the big game going on downstairs? The 'Elf FragmentsPoker Session' with Junpei?" said Faye stifling a giggle.

"No, not yet. Faye, that's pretty high stakes, ya know! Can this kid handle it?" asked a suddenly serious James Hawking. An actor extraordinaire is our 'Jimbo', that he is!

"I've got plenty!" cried Elie brandishing a wad of 'Symphony Notes', the currency of 'Symphonia'.

"Put those away before somebody sees them." seethed Faye.

"OK I'll give you the details, kid." said 'Jimbo' and Faye folded her arms and stalked away.

"My advice to you, kid, is to forget it. That game's not for you, trust me!" said Faye, ordering another double Skotch.

"You sure about this, Miss Elie? (Elie nodded eagerly) Go to the third lift car over there and tell it to take you to 'Sublevel 2. Western Quadrant' and then locate Slot 10-R. You can't possibly miss it because it's got a mammoth M-17 tank in it. The guy there is named Junpei. Tell him that you have a spell fragment from Elfland. You understand that? (Ellie nodded again) Good. Don't forget it. That is the code we use because both the 'UG' and the 3WA frown on gambling, Miss Elie. (He pointed at Elie's twin thundersticks) Better leave those noisemakers with me. No weapons are permitted belowdecks. (Elie reluctantly unbucked her weapons belt and handed it and her twin blasters over to Hawking.) Good luck, kiddo." said 'Jimbo' and crossed his fingers. Elie crossed hers and hurried over to the lift banks. She'd no sooner left when 'Jimbo', Faye and half the rec room's occupants burst out laughing. It seemed everyone was in on this prank.

"You do know oro's (what's) going to happen when she recites that doggerel litany to our Junpei, don't you?" asked Jamie Wilson and Hawking nodded.

"And do you know oro's (what's) going to happen when Miss Elie tells anyone who sent her down there to say it, don't you?" asked Goat Smith. Again 'Jimbo' nodded albeit no as confidently as before.

"Well she's the one that wanted some action and Junpei is just the guy to give her some for sure!" chortled Faye Valentine who was already three sheets to the wind.

END of Ch 60. Ch 61 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh?

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K

.


	62. Chapter 61 'Into the Labyrinthe' or 'Hai

AW Ch 61

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Leth darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 61 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 61

'Into the Labyrinthe' or 'Hail From the Chief'

Junpei was busily waxing Mi-Ke the Elf Hunters' mammoth M-17 tank while Celsia dozed beside Peachy on a blanket. Peach was the team's pet panda who was a bit on the strange side. He crapped out rolls of toilet paper! Celsia was an Elfin queen who was accidentally trapped in the form of an adorable little puppy inu (dog). Junpei's other two companions were Ari and Ryosko. Currently both of them were assigned elsewhere. Ari was serving as the ship's transporter officer and Ryosko (Rees-ko) was in training learning the ropes of a tank gunner warrior back at Takachiho Academy on Shimougou. When Elie got there and innocently told Junpei that she had a 'spell fragment form ElfLand for him' there was nobody at all on hand to stop him from searching for it. Poor Elie!

You see in order for Junpei, Ari and Ryosko to return from ElfLand to Terran Japan and in order for Celsia to regain her human form they first had to collect all the 'spell fragments' of an ancient Elfin spell for Celsia to use. The problem was that a portion of this spell (a spell fragment) was printed or tattooed on certain female elves. The only way to find out if an elf maiden was in fact marked with a fragment was to ahem 'disrobe' the hapless victim! In ElfLand it was pretty much old hat it being the law there to allow these searches. Why? If the spell wasn't performed soon both Terra and ElfLand would meld together with disastrous results! Besides which many of the elfin maids were more than ready to give their all for the Cause! Of course the trio of Hunters had long ago decided to remain in ElfLand anyway there being nothing back on Terra for them. Junpei was unemployed, Ari was a struggling actress and Ryosko was a disgruntled schoolgirl.

Now Junpei was being trained as a 3WA space tech engineer, Ryosko was an officer in training and Ari was slated to attend the Academy and become an administrative assistant to Chief Garner! To make a long story short when Junpei had heard Elie's message he merely did oro (what) comes naturally and--

THWACK! "You big dumbass ox! Didn't you notice that I'm not an elf for Kami's (God's) sake? As you can see I am not tattooed with any spell fragments! (Elie yanked her fuku (clothing or outfit) away from the big galoot whose right cheek was quite red where Elie'd belted him) I'm going behind that thing (Mi-Ke) to get dressed! I'd appreciate it if you didn't peek! If you do I'll beat the crap outta you!" screamed a very irate Elie who was turning crimson and was totally au natural!

Junpei sulked and rubbed his jaw. "Sorry honey but you said you had a 'spell fragment' for me so I searched you for it, that's all. So it's really your own damned fault! Hey! You forgot these, love." explained the big guy and he strolled behind the tank to return Elie's very brief mini bikini briefs to her.

WHAM! "Pervert! Don't you understand English dammit? Get the Hell outta here!" yelled Elie.

Junpei rubbed the 'mouse' on his left aizu (eye) and cursed. "Some people, boyo! Try to do 'em a favour and oro (what) do you get? Grief dammit! OW!" he yelped.

"Well no real harm done, I suppose." she said sheepishly. Now that she was clad Elie was no longer angry with the big dude who was sort of cute. "Sorry for hitting you, sir but when that nice Mr Hawking told me what to say to you--" she began explaining.

"Jimbo sent you down here? Wait'll I tell Gene (Starwind was Hawking's boss) about this! Hawkie's gonna get what's coming to him, boyo! Hey! Why the Hell DID you come down here anyway? Nobody ever visits us down here in the boondocks as a rule so why did Jimbo send you down here?" asked a curious circus strong man who had found an ice holo pack and was holding it to his swelling 'mouse' bruise.

Elie quickly explained and Junpei pointed to his replicator. "You idiot broad! Of course gambling aboard ship's allowed but hardly anyone ever gambles. Oro's (What's) the point when we can rep up anything we need or want with that thing. Aboard the 'Angel' everything else is free so we can drink, smoke, play games, read holos, watch vids, play on the holodecks, anything. But if you like I can rep up cards, slots, roulette, horse racing, whatever you want, kid. Just name it, Miss Elie." explained the elf hunter.

By now all she wanted to do was to belt that Hawking creep right in the chops in front of all his pals but Miss Vincent (Rally the 'Cat') had warned them that any kind of trouble at all would land the perp or perps in the ship's brig. "Holodecks? Exactly what and where are they, sir?" she asked sweetly. Junpei grinned and explained. Then he sent her up to Level 8 where she spent a relaxing and quite enjoyable afternoon breaking the bank in Monte Carlo. She felt a tad guilty that Haru couldn't be here with her but it was his own fault. She and Griffy had warned him about wandering around this monstrosity in the wee hours of the night but did he listen? No! Although how it was that Musicaa wasn't caught as well was beyond the Hellcat's understanding. Poor Rave Master- scrubbing pots and pans like a scullery maid. She giggled at the thought of Haru Glory in an apron taking orders from a woman!

Unknown to Elie the Rave Master had been released from KP captivity earlier that day and even now he was practicing his kenjutsu ryuu (sword fighting style) in the holodeck room next door to hers. The big dragon dragoon warrior had cheerfully replaced the kid in the galley. He liked that jungle gal Leila and hoped to ask her out for a drink and maybe even dinner later in the week. Musicaa was chatting up Marlene far above him in the 'star room' (observation deck lounge) with a thought towards 'picking up' the svelte blonde Brigadier! Fat chance! Griff and Ruby were tending bar while little Pluu (Haru's carrot-nosed 'dog') was merrily frisking about and playing up on the command deck to most of the flight crew's delight and to the annoyance of the temporary exec Light Yagami. Ryuuk was pushing his ethereal hand through the small pet and out again until Light shoved the white ball of fluff into the nav room and shut the door.

Belowdecks Junpei had had a change of heart over getting Jimbo into hot water (Kami! What if the Boss Lady were to find out?) and had settled down to a quiet game of pool in the rec room with Lord Ivy and Becky.

Right after dinner Winry Rockabelle was sent to 'fetch the Boss' to take a very important comm relay call. It was from one of those 'G Twins'- either Andy Gooley or Chuck Garner, probably Uncle Charlie or Ojou wouldn't have had such a kitten. Winry timidly tapped on the commander's portal. "Enter." came the gruff growl from within. Although only a few years older than her Winry was sometimes quite terrified of this redheaded Hellcat. She hesitaed until-- "I said come in dammit!" repeated the gruff voice. Winry cringed. Nobody EVER ignored the Boss three times! She steeled herself and slid the door aside. She stepped into Kei's parlour feeling more than ever like the proverbial fly in the spider's den!

"A very important call for you on the bridge, mum." said the blonde shakily. Kei yawned.

"OK. Thanks, Win. Tell YamKumi (Ojou the Terran Yakuzza princess was filling in for Kome as comm officer) I'll take it here. (She pointed to a bank of vidscreens across the room) Have her relay it to vidscreen #3." ordered the Boss, however, Winry shook here head.

"Sorry, Auntie Boss. No can do, mum. It's a 'Tach 9' relay and Auntie Ojou said it was an 'FYEO' (For Your Eyes Only) call. You have to take it on the bridge. It's probably Mr Garner, mum." explained the blonde automail mechanic. The Boss sighed and slipped a Mark XIII ion cannon into her kimono's pocket. "Lead on Spirit." she joked only Winry didn't get the drift so Kei shrugged and pointed to the door. She followed Winry up to the bridge where Winry made a bee line for the nav room. Ojou shoved a vidmike into Kei's outstretched palm.

"Everybody out. Clear the bridge. This is an 'FYEO' relay and those are my standing orders. This shouldn't take long so don't wander too far. Wait in my ready room if you wanna." said the Red Marshall.

"Hullo Charlie. Oro's (What's) up, boyo?" she trilled and stared into the familiar sourpuss visage of Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner who Kome called the 'Big Cheese'. Garner was livid with anger.

"Deirdre! Where the Sam Hell are you? Why aren't you guys at 'Remus' dammit? Answer me, Katie!" he howled.

Kei flared right back at him. The Boss never backed down from anyone and she gave as good as she got no matter who the Hell it was!

"Where the Hell am I? You should know that, me old boyo! You sent Zach along to babysit us, didn't you? (As a matter of fact he hadn't. He had not requested Zach Zero's 'Liberator' specifically when he'd asked the 'GC' to provide an escort for the 'Angel'.) As you already know we are half a solar week out from 'Remus' and we've got four Gundams aboard. We just lifted off from 'Onsokamaru' and if you don't belive me then ask John Raven dammit!" trilled a defiant and angry Red Marshall. Garner sighed and swallowed a 'Hydroxylein' tablet. He washed it down with a healthy swig of 'Galusol' before lighting a cigarette.

"OK I apologize, Deirdre. However, I was NOT informed of your detour and I didn't tell Zach to keep tabs on you. I didn't even know Zero was even with the 'Galactic Command' for Kami's (God's) sake. So Zero IS there? (Kei nodded) We did ask 'GC' to lend us an escort for you guys but we didn't even know Zach had signed up with them. Well, you get yourselves to 'Remus' just as soon as you possibly can and rendezvous with the 'Shalimar'. That's the contribution from the 'Neptune Regiment'. Her skipper's an Alan Gabriel (Kei raised her aizu (eye) brows but remained silent) Roger Smith and his 'Big O' megadeuce are aboard as well so with your four Gundams and 'MEGAS' (another big giant robot) at our disposal (Kei opened her mouth but said nothing and closed it again) we'll have half a dozen of those metal monsters and--" explained Charlie before Kei did say something.

"Oro (What) the Hell! Where'd you find 'MEGAS' and how'd you blackmail Kiva and Coop into helping us out?" demanded the Boss.

"We found 'MEGAS' on 'Antares 8' and we didn't have to 'blackmail' Coop or Kiva into helping us. All we had to do was to promises them not to saddle them with those two 'Jersey Jerks' of yours until after the fighting was all over." answered Garner. Kei grimaced and winced.

"Gee Charlie, thanks ever so much for leaving me stuck with 'em. You're all heart." replied a sarcastic tro-con. Garner ignored the comment.

"By the way just what did you find to keep them occupied while they're aboard? Kiva says they're useless." asked the chief. Kei smirked.

"I keep 'em in the galleys. Turns out they're both great cooks. However, I'll still be glad to be rid of 'em, Chuck." replied the Boss.

"OK. You be sure and relay me when you get to 'Remus' and make contact with Gabriel and Smith. Good luck, kiddo. Sayonara." said Charlie Garner, abruptly blanking his vidscreen.

"I'll be sure and do that, Chuck. Bye." replied Kei, blanking her own vidscreen. She turned as Han peeked around the corner of the bridge door.

"All clear? OK for us to come back in now, Boss?" he asked. Kei waved him and the others back onto the bridge.

"We still headed for 'Remus'?" she demanded.

"Sure are. A few more days, say five. Why?" said Gene Starwind.

"You got three, Cap. It is imperative that we get there with all the speed we can muster, that's why. Try to get a relay through to Alan Gabriel on the 'Shalimar' of the 'Neptune Regiment' and trill me when you raise them. We're meeting up with them at 'Remus'. I'll be on the 'star deck' if you need me. Later." said Kei and she headed for the gantryway stairs. She had a Helluva lot of crap to mull over so she decided to walk down the two flights to Level 7. Voices were coming from the 'star room' when Kei got there.

"And then there was the time I singlehandedly defeated all six of the palace guardians, my dear Miss Angel. There I was--" said Musicaa as the redhead entered the 'star room'.

"Singlehandedly? The way I heard the story from Leth was that Haru, Elie, Griff, Pluu and a brother-sister duo helped you out when you guy admonished those palace creeps." chuckled the Boss.

"How ya feeling, Blondie?" she added and lit up a cheroot. Mar managed a wan smile.

"Much much better, Boss! In fact I think I should return to duty immediately, don't you?" replied the blonde Brigadier eagerly. Kei shook her head and mouthed the word 'nai' (no).

"No way in jigoku (Hell), kiddo. I'm already in enough hot water with the dingbat (Yuri) and I sure as the oni (devil) don't need to get in any more! Our medic (Yuri) says a couple of more days' rest for you and that's that. (She glanced at Mar's companion and grinned) Hullo there, Musicaa. I don't think we'vereally met yet. I'm Kei O'Halloran. Call me Kei or Boss. Glad to have you aboard, boyo." said the Boss and she stuck out a gloved hand in greeting which Musicaa ignored and began laughing.

"What the Sam Hell are you? The floor show?" he chortled, still ignoring Kei's hand of greeting. Mar winced and jetted her chair to the other end of the room.

"Batten down the hatches, hoist the storm flags and stand by for rough weather. Here comes trouble for sure." said an amused blonde.

"Now now, Boss. Cool it. Musicaa didn't know that you're the c.o. (commanding officer) so give the poor kid a break. Please?" she coaxed and Kei relented.

"OK. I guess anyone can make a mistake. How's the view today?" replied Kei, blowing a few smoke rings. While she was facing the viewing window the blonde grabbed the silver wielder and whispered frantically in his ear.

"Listen you big dummy. She ain't called 'Boss' for nothing, kid. She really IS our commanding officer." said Mar and Musicaa blinked.

"Her? I thought you ran the ship? After all you're a Brigadier." he replied.

"Yeah only the Boss is a Marshall. She's got a really hot Gaelic temper so be careful or you'll be on the receiving end of it like your Captain D'Greele was." whispered Mar. Changing the subject he pointed out the viewing window. "Can we see my world from here?" asked Musicaa and Mar shook her head.

"Nope. You can see only for a few thousand lightyears from here. Your world is ten times that distance from us. See that tiny red dot? (He nodded) That's 'Antares' and that asteroid is ten thousand lightyears from Mars." explained Mar. Musicaa whistled.

"So I suppose we won't be going home anytime soon?" he asked.

"Sorry but our next stop is 'Remus' and that's 25 lightyears from here. It's that grey world over there. (Mar pointed to the West) We'll be there in a few more days." explained the svelte blonde. Musicaa choked on his gin rickey.

"How fast are we going for Christ's sake?" he demanded.

"Not too fast. About 25 Warp." answered Marlene Angel.

"More like 35 now, Blondie. Garner wants us there in 72 solar hours." corrected Kei. A service droid had wiped up Musicaa's spilled drink and placed another one on the table.

"Whta's a Warp?" he asked.

"Lightspeed." replied Kei without turning around. Musicaa stared open-mouthed at her back.

"She means the distance light travels in a single solar second, roughly 170,000 kilos (kilometres). Like I said it's pretty damned slow." said Mar. Kei stretched.

"Think I'll check the bridge before I hit the sack. Blondie needs her beauty rest so don't keep her up too much longer. G'Night." said Kei.

"She's kawaii (beautiful or lovely) enough already for me right now, Reds." murmured a smitten Musicaa.

"C'mon lover boy. I'll walk you home. Five more minutes, Blondie. Then you get to your bunk and that's an order, Brig. G'Night." said Kei, dragging Musicaa by the ear. She dropped him off at the RAVE Suite on Level 4.

"Really Mr Musicaa! You and Mr D'Greele have simply got to stop bringing these trollopes and floozies home with you! I am not running a flop house you know!" scolded Griff when he answered the door. Kei bristled but said nothing and returned to the bridge.

END of Ch 61. Ch 62 soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our gus and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

A belated happy birthday to our fearless leader- Classic Kei who will be born 27 Nov AD 2121.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	63. Chapter 62 'Dead Air Time' or 'Mountain

AW Ch 62

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Saiya darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 62 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 62

'Dead Air Time' or 'Mountain Mayhem'

"Oh hullo there, Ryuuk. Thought it was you, pal. Oro (What) are you doing up here?" asked Gene, tossing Ryuuk an apple which he crunched greedily.

"Light's asleep and I'm bored. Wanna play some vid games or watch a Terran holovid with me, Captain?" asked the nightmare Shinigami hopefully.

"Might as well seeing as we're on 'George' anyway." replied Gene.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Let's watch 'Dark Star' this time. I love watching Tom (Skerritt) talking to those bombs." drawled Han Solo whom Gene had thought asleep in his co-pilot's chair.

Before long the trio was ensconced in watching that ancient Terran holovid from the late 20th Century.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Fullmetal had drawn a double shift night patrol detail. Ed's younger brother Alphonse Elric had opted to tag along to keep his older brother out of mischief. After all Al felt responsible for his brother's punishment. 'Cowgirl' Ed, Moonie and her four scouts had been using Al's armoured 'body' for a drum. Fullmetal had smacked one of the scouts and when Moonie retaliated Ichigo had floored her. All of this had taken place in the rec room in full view of Wing Commander Yuri Donovan. Although a double guard shift was a severe punishment both of them were lucky that the Boss had been on the bridge during that little fiasco or it would have meant the brig for sure for the pair of 'em.

"It was your own fault, brother. You and Icchi didn't have to hit anybody. Reisie and her friends weren't hurting me at all. They were just playing me like a drum. What do you think Granny would say if she knew you were going around hitting little kids?" admonished Al.

"Little? That 'cowgirl' and Moonie are both a lot bigger than your brother, Alphonse! Come to think of it so are Rei and Mina. Mako and Ami aren't far behind them either. Dont forget, Al. We were protecting you!" yelled the soul reaper guy. Ed bristled and punched Ichigo's shoulder.

"Who the Hell are you calling a tiny little shrimp, Kurosaki!" he yelled. Al grabbed his brother.

"Brother! Stop that right now. Nobody called you anything. Leave Icchi alone!" scolded the suit of empty armour.

"OK! OK! You're always forgetting, Al that you're the 'Stone' dammit! What happens if one of those kids accidentally activates you? Have you thought of that, brother? We'd all end up in Never never Land. Aw I'm hungry. Let's eat, reaper boy." said Fullmetal.

"Let's wait until we finish our rounds on this level (4). There's a rep unit at the stern end of the last hallway." replied Ichigo. Ed nodded and they both double timed to catch up with Al.

Back in the suite that she shared with 'Stun Gun' Millie Thompson, 'Derringer' Merrill Stryfe and the quad of 'WOOHP' girls Neko Olson was trying (unsuccessfully) to place a relay call to a tomo (friend) of hers aboard the 'Shalimar' which was supposedly docked near 'Remus'. Since the 'Angel' was well within 'Daedalus's vapor cloud the nekomata trill got no reply. Neko frowned and tried on her vidcell unit. Nothing. She tried again. No such luck.

"Crap! I wonder who the Hell Dorothy's yakking with at three in the bloody morning! I'll try Roger instead." she said, however, after five more attempts she threw the vidcell at the bunk. Luckily it missed the wall and dropped on the mattress. Disgusted, Neko tossed off her kimono and crashed onto her bunk.

"Hey! 'Pinky' (Kome Sawaguchi the strawberry blonde teen was the ship's comm officer) said if we broke another vidcell she wasn't giving us any more! Be careful, 'Kitty Kat'!" yelled Merrill from her own bunk.

"Shoot! I can't even reach Tony Rome on 'Kagura' and he promised me a date after we get back to the Academy!" sulked Mandy. She wasn't really a 'WOOHP' spygirl although she did hail from the LA Valley area on Terran California. When the spies had been recalled to duty both Mandy and their boss Jerry Lewis had tagged along. Even 'Gloria' their personal 'CC' program had come aboard with them.

"Maybe you texted in the wrong code?" suggested Clover sweetly.

"I texted the right code, Blondie." snapped Mandy.

"Funny. I can't raise anyone on 'Dantoonine' and that's only a day from here." said Alex.

"Do you realize that a 'day' here means about 200 lightyears, Al?" giggled Sammy. She was the only one of them still wearing her flight suit. At midnight she had to spell the scanning officer upstairs. Besides Sammy wasn't the least bit sleepy. Being the electronics whiz of the team Sammy knew it could be the relay lines so she took Alex's vidcell apart and tweaked it a bit. She tossed it back to the brunette.

"Try it now, Al. See if you can raise 'Minerva'. Text Lalaru Davies. Remember we met her on 'Gallifrey' that time. Her code's 'LDD1' I think." said the redheaded spygirl.

Alex texted but got no reply. She tried seven more times then gave up.

"Maybe the main wireboxy thingamajig's screwed up. Go fix it, Sammy." ordered Mandy.

"Maybe you used up all your minutes, dumbbell." giggled the blonde spy.

"What minutes?" asked Millie.

"Clover's just being an asshole, Fatass." explained Mandy.

"Don't call Millie that, Mandy! Unless you want a belt in the chops!" said Merrill. Sammy pulled a flight jacket on over her jumpsuit.

"C'mon Alex. Throw something on over your jammies and we'll check the main relay controls on the first level. I won't get any peace until these vidcells are working again." said Sammy.

"OK. Just a sec." replied Alex who was yanking on jeans and a sweatshirt over her pajamas. She slipped on boots and grabbed her flight jacket and sonic screwdriver which Doctor 2 had given to her for Kurisumasu (Christmas) last year. Sammy hefted a tool box and tossed two pair of gloves to Alex.

"You carry those, Al. Ready?" asked Sammy and Alex zipped up her jacket and nodded. Both girls headed for the lift banks.

Dorothy Wainwright was a pert and cute android robot and she had appointed herself Roger Smith's maid whether he liked it or not. When Roger and his megadeuce giant robot 'Big O' were ordered into battle ('Paradigm City' fell under both 'UG', 'GC' and 3WA jurisdiction) Dorothy naturally tagged along with them. Roger's butler Norman had opted to stay behind and take care of the Smith mansion. Roger's old buddy Dan Dastun who had once been a chief on the 'PC Military Police Force' was now a high ranking officer, a commodore, of 'KASP' and he resided on 'Kagura'. Dan's military unit was under 'ISSP' command and was already headed for 'Romulus' at full speed.

Back aboard the 'Angel' Merrill glanced over at her roommie Neko and grimaced. "So you still can't raise anybody huh?" she said and Neko nodded. The trill was just about to throw her vidcell and then thought better of it and shoved it under her pillow instead.

Millie sat up from the holomag she's been reading on her PDO and popped half a dozen chocolate truffles into her mouth.

"Mr Gene said we wouldn't be able to use our vidcells until tomorrow night. Something about a 'Dead Loss Niblick' he said." explained Millie, cramming even more candy into her mouth.

"Millie! How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full? That stuff's gonna make you fat, girl!" replied Merrill. Neko had a strange look on her kitten-like face.

"Dead Loss Niblick? Oh Christ no! Not 'Daedalus Nebulae'! Is that oro (what) Captain Star said, Millie?" asked a stunned nekomata catgirl. Millie nodded while Merrill frowned and lit a cigarillo.

"Why? What in the Hell's so damned special about that place?" demanded the pert Insurance girl from Gunsmoke. Neko stared at her.

"For starters it explains why the Hell our vidcells are all dead. It's a gas cloud between 'Minerva' and 'Stegeros', one of 'Remus's moons. If we're real lucky we'll come out of it somewhere near 'Stegeros' and be about two hours away from 'Remus' by this time tomorrow night or we could be on the other side of the bloody galaxy. It all depends on which way the solar winds are blowing. It all means--" explained Neko.

"That the Boss is taking another damned shortcut." finished Merrill. The small brunette stuck her hand in the chocolates' box and pulled it out again- empty. "Dammit Millie! That's the third damned box tonight! Lay off the sweets for awhile!" stormed Merrill.

"It's the fourth box but who's counting?" giggled Neko. Merrill threw the empty box down the recycle chute.

"Truffles. Chocolate. Assorted. Box. Large." said Merrill and the replicator spewed out more candy.

"Take it easy or you'll lose your trim girlish figure, Merrill." warned Clover who was sipping a strawberry milkshake.

All over the mammoth starship vidcells were misbehaving. Finally Solo announced the reason why over the PA system. Soon thereafter 'CC' reported an overload of his memory banks in trying to keep up with the unusually heavy demand for holovids- mostly ancient Terran films and TV shows. Meanwhile Alex and Sammy had arrived at the main surface level and found the main grid relay control systems boxes. After perusing the conglomeration of relays and wiring for ten minutes Sammy pronounced them fine and dandy and admitted she had no idea why their comm equipment wasn't working. Without warning a heavy hand fell on each girl's shoulder and they were unceremoniously yanked to their feet.

"Ach Tung! Vatt are you zwei maedchen (two girls) doing down here? Vhy don't you go back upstairs und play mitt your toys? Gott im Himmel! (God in Heaven!) Haf you two nitvits taken anything apart? (The 'Green Baron' Fritz von Dekker shook them harshly and they shook their heads) You are lucky I found you und not der gross (big) doggie demon! Now get back to your rooms und play paper dolls or something safe!" yelled the Baron.

"We were just trying to fix the phones, Herr Fritz, sir!" snapped Alex whose pajamas were showing over her hiphugger jeans. He grinned and tapped a few keys on his PDO and held it out for them to see.

"See that planet there? That is 'Kagura' and that one is 'Remus' where ve are going. Der big cloud in between them is vhere ve are now and das ist vhy der communicators don't vork. It blocks der signals. Herr Solo just told us over those. (He pointed at where a PA squawkbox should have been and realized there were none on this main level because as a rule it was never used for anything. Then he smiled.) OK. Now I get it. No squawkboxes down here so you didn't hear the announcement. Can I trust you to go back to your quarters, liebchen (children)?" said the Baron and he released them. They nodded, saluted and dashed for the lift banks.

"Ach! To be a young vhippersnapper again. If only--" mused Fritz and he continued his rounds.

"Did you hear the news, guys? We got no vidcells until tomorrow night darn it!" sulked Mandy.

"Yeah. We heard. We ran into the old 'Iron Pilot' himself. I thought he was gonna turn us over to InuYasha but he let us go finally. I'm going to bed." replied Alex and she threw off jackets, boots, jeans and sweatshirt. Then she crashed onto her bunk. Sammy explained things to them and then she too sought the Land of Nod. Eventually all of the rest drifted off to sleep and peace claimed part of the 'Angel'.

Thrice Gene was tempted to forego 'George' and change course but each time Han's advice was the same. "Leave well enough alone, old buddy."

The next day seemed endless. Mealtimes were still as noisy as ever and the dining hall was packed for the dinner hour at 1700 (5 PM).

The evening bridge crew had the bridge under vampire control with Seras Victoria piloting the ship, Walter at the helm as navvie, Sir Integra Winifred van Helsing as comm officer and Alucard co-piloting for Vicky.

Integra lit a cigar and frowned at Walter. "What good's a comm officer if there's no communications?" she complained.

"About as much good as a pilot who cannot steer the damned ship. We're stuck on autopilot dammit!" fumed 'Police Girl' Vicky who was chain-smoking cigarettes like crazy.

"Those things will kill you one day, 'Police Girl'." joked Alucard.

"Ha ha. Very funny." replied Vicky who, like her master Alucard, was already dead, well, undead anyway.

Several levels below them on Sublevel 2 the 'Ice Road Brigade' had asked Nyssa and Kouga to teach them how to operate skysleds and skycycles. Kouga had agreed immediately but it had taken several blueberry milkshakes (liberally laced with Romulan Ale) before Nyssa had consented.

"Who's gonna go first?" asked the wolf.

"Me!" chorused Drew and Rick.

"OK. I'll take Rick. Nyssa, you can have Drew." he replied, shoving Rick inside 'Everest' while Drew helped a slightly tipsy Trakken girl into 'Matterhorn' and took his seat at the controls.

"Everybody buckle up and strap in." ordered Kouga.

"Wave your hand across the console." he instructed and a dubious Rick and Drew complied. The roar of the sleds' mighty engines was deafening in the confined space.

"Pull back on the throttle, that thing in front of you, Mr Drew." slurred Nyssa. The sled rose several feet above the deck.

Rick followed suit and Kouga pointed to the speed bar which was part of the steering arm.

Nyssa placed Drew's right hand over the 'Matterhorn's speed bar.

"Press down on the bar but not too--" said the youkai as the 'Everest' shot forward at almost 200 kph or 175 miles per hour!

"Lean your steering arm hard left-- now!" yelped Kouga as Rick barely managed to avoid crashing headfirst into the airlock portals.

Drew's sled was spinning wildly out of control after Nyssa had passed out and fell into his arms. Drew was panic stricken so he simply let go of the arm and the throttle causing the 'Matterhorn' to drop to the ground like a pole-axed steer.

Miraculously Rick suddenly got the hang of steering arm, throttle and speed bar. He was zipping around the walls and caterwauling at the top of his lungs when--

"Vatt der Sam Hell ist going on down here!" howled Fritz von Dekker who had only just finished dealing with two miscreant kids two flights up. The 'Green Baron' had been dispatched to check out the flashing amber lights from Sublevel 2.

"See oro (what) the Hell's going on down in the bays, Fritz!" were the orders trilled to him from InuYasha a few moments ago. The big hanyou was the new security chief.

"Ja sure, Herr Doggie Boy. Probably just a glitch in der systems of Mr 'CC' ist all it vill turn out to be." had been von Dekker's retort.

"Where's that mangy wolf, Kikyo?" and 'How the Hell should I know? He's your tomo (friend), not mine!" had filtered through Fritz's comlink before it had gone dead. Security HQ was Level 7 near Yuri's office.

Fritz reholstered his blaster and yanked Eric and Bear from beneath a shuttlecraft where they had both dove for cover from the runaway skysleds.

"Joyriding vere ve, yentlemen?" roared the 'Green Baron' in a voice of thunder.

END of Ch 62. Ch 63 'The Ice Minister Tells the Truth' or 'Zach Confides In Saiya' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our gus and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

A belated happy birthday to our fearless leader- Classic Kei who will be born 27 Nov AD 2121.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	64. Chapter 63 'Ice Men in Hot Water' or 'A

AW Ch 63

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Gina darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 63 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 63

'Ice Men In Hot Water?' or 'A Missing Angel?'

Hugh and Alex clambered down from atop the 'Outlaw Star' where they'd been taking refuge from the runaway skysleds.

"Well ya see Wolfie and the kid there were teaching us how to drive those sky thingys and--" Hugh trailed off as the Green Baron Fritz von Dekker turned his baleful gaze upon him.

"We didn't do nothing." agreed Eric a little too quickly for the famous Terran aviator's descendant.

"We're sure plumb sorry, sir." put in Bear. Fritz frowned and turned to face Alex the 'Ice Roads Minister'.

"You are a man of Gott (God), nicht wahr (are you not)? (Alex nodded) Then you vill tell me der truth. Vatt happened here please?" he asked quietly.

"We only borrowed 'em." said Rick and Drew at the same time. They shut up when they caught Alex's wistful look.

"I must apologize, sir. The wolf did indeed purloin those two conveyances and in order to convince the young lady to help us he and the others got Miss Nyssa quite intoxicated. Please accept our apologies, Herr Baron." explained Alex. The 'Emerald Queen's exec went as purple as a Zinfandel grape.

"They did vatt! Are you alright, mein liebchen (my child)? Ist alles richtig (Is everything OK)? he shouted and lifted the plastered Trakken girl into his arms.

"You! (He pointed at Rick) Shut das thing off! You! (His finger levelled at Eric) Go upstairs und find der Ving Commander Donovan (Yuri) und bring her up to sick bay. She ist probably in der bier garten (beer garden- the rec room's bar). You two (Bear and Hugh the 'Polar Bear') Push those skysleds back into the bays vhere you found them! I vill overlook these foolhardy acts this time, however, der next time--" growled the Baron.

Alex hustled Drew and Rick out the door, turned and saluted the taller Prussian officer. "Thank you, sir. There will be no next time, Herr (Mr) von Dekker, sir. I give you my word as a man of God. Let's go boys. Playtime is over for tonight. Bear. Hugh. Get a move on. Good night, Herr Baron." said the minister and they departed.

A few minutes later Eric found Yuri at a table in the rec room gossiping with Kome, Cagalli, Nat and her new hubby Trcey Edwards. He cleared his throat and approached their table. He tipped his cap.

"Excuse me, Miss Yuri but I've been sent to fetch you, ma'am. You're needed in sick bay immediately. Miss Nyssa's feeling a little under the weather, ma'am." explained Eric.

Yuri grabbed her med kit and tricorder, threw her jacket around her shoulders and raced for the lift. "You coming, Eric?" she called over her shoulder and Eric hurried after her. When they reached sick bay Fritz was carefully lowering Nyssa onto a bunk. Standing behind him were the remaining ice roaders.

Yuri frowned at her tricorder readouts and grimaced. "What did she have to drink and how many?" she asked while charging an autohypo with 150cc's of 'Axileine 30' and the others began to fidget.

"She only had a few milkshakes, ma'am. Honest." said Eric looking like an angel in coveralls. Alex opened his mouth to speak and Hugh slapped a meathook of a hand across it.

"Ja! Das ist richtig (right), Miss Donovan! Yust (Just) der blueberry milkshakes!" agreed von Dekker eagerly. Yuri stared at him coolly and administered the autohypo to her patient.

"Who are you covering for, Fritzy? I can see she's had quite a few too many. (Everyone looked everywhere except at Yuri) OK, I gues I'll be like those three Terran Chinese monkeys. I see, hear and say nothing this time and there had damned well better not be a next time, Baron. I gave her a sedative so she'll sleep a good twelve hour but I can't guarantee that she won't need one of 'Cowboy' Spike's 'prairie oysters' (a hangover remedy made by Spike Steigel of the 'Bebop' gang) tomorrow, maybe more than one too. Off the record Fritzy- was it the Amazon dipstick?" asked Yuri.

"Nein (No)! Nicht (not) der Fraulein Boss! (His thunderous voice dropped to a whisper) It vas der volfie demon thing but please don't tell Fraulein Boss Reds!" replied the Baron worriedly.

"You can take that to the bank, Fritzy! I like a quiet ship. So it was Kouga huh? I think that a certain youkai (demon) wolf (By the way Kouga does mean wolf in Japanese) just volunteered for KP detail- pots and pans for a week. Where is he anyway?" she asked, glancing around the room.

"Der last I saw he vas headed for parts unknown, Miss Yuri." he chuckled.

"How far can he run on a starship, even one like this monster? Hell, I'll find him ashita (tomorrow). Thanks Fritzy and good night." said Yuri with finality. The Baron took the hint, clicked his heels together, saluted and left.

"False alarm, Doggie Boy. Loose vire probably." he explained to the big inu hanyou (half dog demon/half human teenaged boy) when he got back to the security chief's 'office' on the bridge. InuYasha looked at him dubiously but said nothing.

The rest of that night went along peacefully enough so that most of them never even noticed when the 'Angel 2' exited the 'Daedalus Nebulae' within a lasershot of 'Stegeros'. Han Solo switched their headings back on course for 'Remus'. By mutual consent he and Gene Starwind opted to allow the Boss to sleep through their successful exit from the neb. Of course both of them knew that they'd pay for it in the morning but hey you only live once, right?

As soon as Flay Allster heard the 'all clear' announcement over the squawk box she immediately began ordering merchandise from '' like there was no tomorrow. The young sub-ensign was in for a rude awakening when she found out just how far a 'subby's vidpay voucher went in AD 2251! The portals swished aside and Lt (jg) Cagalli Yula Athna entered their suite.

"Oh no! Flaysie! You're not ordering more junk, are you? Where the Hell are we gonna put it all? OK, that's enough spending for tonight. We'll be up early doing more torpedo practice and we'll be at 'Remus' by nightfall. It's late so turn off that PDO and hit the sack. That's an order, Subby." said Caggie, stripping off her uniform. Reluctantly Flay powered down her PDO and changed into pajamas. She must have been more tired than she thought because as soon as her blonde head hit the pillows she was in Dreamland. Cag was already snoring away like a grampus above her.

A few hours before any of this happened-

Following quietly in the invisible slipstream of the 'Angel's wake the 'Liberator' was keeping pace with the mammoth starcraft. Her skipper was puzzled as he stared at his vidscreens.

"If they're in such a damned hurry to get to 'Remus' and stop (Count) Dooku then why in the Hell haven't they dropped their 'cloak', I wonder?" mused Zacharias Zero aloud.

"Who knows, Zachie? You think Marina's (Oki) aboard her?" replied Ensign First Class Saiya St John. His yeoman handed him a mug of steaming java. Her bright silver aizu (eyes) were twinkling and the Eloisian's bright green hair was flashing in the dimness of the bridge.

"I hope so, Saiya. That I surely do." he answered wistfully and casually spooned eight teaspoons of sugar into his mug. Saiya emptied it and poured him a fresh one.

"Oro (What) makes you think that she'll even want to come back to us, Cap?" she asked, spooning two sugars into his mug and moving the sugar bowl back to her anti grav trolley's tray.

Zach took a sip from his mug and lit a cigarette. "I dunno. It will mean dropping from a Suba (Subaltern, a rank between first lieutenant and captain) back down to a first lieutenant but I think she really misses me I mean us." he replied and Saiya giggled and sipped her herbal tea.

"She'll definitely give up that extra stripe on the silver bar on her shoulder if Madam Reds is gonna have her teaching at that blasted Academy like I think she will." chortled the Eloisian wench.

We'll know by this time tomorro--Oro the FXXXing Hell! Where'd they go dammit?" yelled Zach. The 'Lovely Angel 2' had just disappeared from the 'Liberator's sensor scan vidscreens- vanished into thin space!

END of Ch 63. Ch 64 'Into the Void? ' or 'Going My Way? ' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our gus and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

A belated happy birthday to our fearless leader- Classic Kei who will be born 27 Nov AD 2121.

Meri Kurasumasu to all of my tomodachis and may Kami bless you this holiday season.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	65. Chapter 64 'Into the Void' or 'Going My

AW Ch 64

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Ellen darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 64 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 64

'Into the Void?' or 'Going My Way?'

Zach Zero and Saiya St John were still staring at a blank scanner vidscreen where just a few seconds ago the 'Angel 2' had been in all its glory!

"Did they go 'hyperspace' maybe, Zach?" suggested the svelte green-haired Eloisian yeoman but Zach shook his head slowly.

"If she had we'd still have 'em on scanner vidscreen, kid. Unless-- Oh my Christ! No! She wouldn't have done taht, would she?" yelped a suddenly very worried Zach Zero.

"Unless oro (what), Zach?" she asked perplexedly.

"Unless she used the 'Daedalus Nebulae', poppet." he replied grimly.

"Huh? Not even the Boss would do anything that baka (crazy) or would she? I wonder. Still if anyone could pull it off it would be our Dierdre. That just must be oro (what) she did, Cap." said Saiya.

"That leaves us with no other choice, does it?" replied her skipper.

"We're not following her in there, are we, Zachie?" cried an astonished yeoman.

"Oro (What) other option have we got? Our orders are quite specific. We are to follow them and lend them our support when they finally engage (Count) Dooku or (Grand Admiral) Thrawn or both of 'em. Stand by for a course change. New course heading is 340 SSE. Mark. Entering the nebulae in 3, 2, 1, Mark. Activating 'George' now. From this point on until we exit this cloud we will have no comm relays nor navigational readouts. Better tell the crew and our passengers they can't phone home on their vidcell units, kiddo. By this same time ashita ban (tomorrow night) we'll either have reached 'Stegoros' or we'll be hopelessly lost. The redhead always trusts to her Gaelic luck and dammit so do I. It ain't failed her yet, poppet. It's late so go get some sleep. Oh yeah, do me a favour first and check in on Uncles Charlie, Andy, Don and Anton for me. G'Night, kid." said Zach, both of his aizu (eyes) glued to his scanner vidscreens.

"Sure, Zachie. You know those things don't work, right? (He nodded and waved her away) Nighty night." she replied and left on her errand.

Although nobody aboard the 'Angel 2' was aware of it the four 3WA chiefs were amonst the 'Liberator's handfull of passengers. In addition he had three 'Starfleet' admirals and representatives from the 'UG' and the 'Alliance'. One of the ladies aboard was Han Solo's wife, Leia Skywalker Organa Solo, leader of the Republic of Kurestan.

After peeping in on the chiefs as ordered the Eloisian girl saw that the 'G Boys' were already in Dreamland so she rode the lift down to her own cramped quarters. She was sharing them with Leia, the 'Dragon Queen of Starfleet Command' aka Admiral Katherine Janeway and two of her Flight Lieutenants- Alison Hayes and Esther Huntley who were the Dragon's adjutants.

Saiya very quietly prepared for bed and climbed up into her bunk above Leia. Al stirred in her sleep and rolled over. Almost before her head hit the pillows Saiya was asleep.

Meanwhile Zach strained his orbs in a vain attempt to penetrate the thick misty fog of the nebulae. Soon he too gave in and fell asleep across his console. He was snoring quite heavily when Rangiku Matsumoto came onto the bridge at 0600 (6 AM). The soul reaper lieutenant was wearing a 'Galactic Command' sapper's (like a PFC in the Terran US Army) uniform. She had been pressed into service after she was loaned (along with her 10th Squad captain Toshiro Hitsugaya) by Head Captain Yamamoto of the Soul Society's Sertai to the 'GC'. She swore under her breath. Ichigo and Rukia had really lucked out. Both of them were aboard the 'Angel 2' but she and Toshie had been ordered to report to the 'Liberator'. She swore again. As soon as Toshie had opened his big mouth and told Zero's exec that she (Rangiku) could operate a skysled the skipper had immediately appointed her to be a co-pilot. That was why she was up before the four suns had risen while little Toshie was still dreaming sweet dreams without care.

Rangiku smiled. For this mission the little guy was her equal rather than her superior. No wait. She was a sapper and he was a sapper 2C, a lower rank than she so technically she was his boss. Then she remembered oro (what) she was doing here. She was here to relieve the skipper for the dayshift. Gently she shook Zach's shoulder.

"Awaken sweet prince. I'm here now, Skipper." she said and gave his shoulders another shake. Slowly his aizu (eyes) opened and he yawned a bit.

"Glory be! Am I in Heaven then, me lovely? And are you an angel?" said a bleary-aizued (eyed) Zach Zero.

"No such luck, sir. Sapper Matsumoto and I am here to relieve you, sir. (She saluted and Zach waved her to a seat) Anything important happen last night?" replied the redhead.

"Not too much, darlin'. We're on 'George' until we get outta this 'Daedalus Nebulae' tomorrow night so don't touch anything on the consoles. If we veer offcourse by even a fraction of a kilo we'll be in deep crap. (Rangiku stared at Zero like he was baka) Reds is taking a shortcut so we were forced to follow her into this void. You knew we were following the 'Lovely Angel 2', didn't you, Rangi? (The svelte redhead nodded and sat down) Oh that's right. Two of your pals are aboard her, aren' they?" observed a yawning Zach Zero. Again she nodded and put her feet up on the console.

"Yeah. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kutschski, the lucky bastards. Hey Cap? How come I got demoted? I am a Lieutenant First Class in Squad 10 of the Soul Society you know." she replied angrily. He shook his head.

"It ain't my fault, sweetheart. Too many Looeys aboard already. The 'GC' only allows two sub-ensign officers and I've already got a dozen ensigns so I demosted you and that shorty kid that came with you. (The 'short kid' was Rangiku's captain Toshiro Hitsugaya) Nothing personal, Rangi. See you later, kiddo." said Zach and he left for his own cabin. Next morning aboard the 'Angel' brought some excitement.

'WOOHP' spygirl Alex was on scanning detail and wasted no time in trilling Han Solo when she spotted it- a strange blip on the scanners' vidscreens.

"Captain Solo? Ensign Alex here, sir. There seems toi be someone following us, sir. Could you come and take a look, sir? Thanks you." she trilled.

"Oro (What) did that kid just say, Solo?" queried Gene Starwind.

"Al says we got company, old pal. I'd better go and take a look. Be rigth back." drawled Solo and he ambled next door top the nav room. After one glance at Alex's vidscreens he chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about there, love. That's just our 'GC' escort. It's Zach Zero's 'Liberator'. He must have followed us into the nebulae, kid. (Alex grabbed a vid mike) Don't hail him, Al. We gotta maintain comm relay silence and relays won't work inside 'Daedalus' anyway. Watch him and keep us posted, Al." drawled Han Solo who had absolutely no idea that his 'better half' was cruising along less than 200 K kilos behind them.

Kouga and Jimbo Hawking had not the slighest inkling of why they were all of a sudden scrubbing pots and pans in the galleys.

Nyssa had awakened in sick bay with a pounding headache and not a clue as to oro (what) the Hell had happened to her. All the young Trakken maiden recalled was sitting beside Mr Drew inside the 'Matterhorn' downstairs in the docking bays. 'StunGun' Millie Thompson came in, took another tricorder eading and handed Nyssa a grey 'Hydroxylein' capsule. Nyssa dutifully swallowed it with the flask of water the big girl handed her. Millie wished her well and reported to her job in Engineering. Actually Millie was an assistant space tech on the 'Nova Hellsing' under Junpei's jurisdiction but when the 'Nova H' was not in use she was used as an oiler on the main ship under Chief Engineer 'Dynamo' the huge Triceraton dinosaur.

A few short hours later Nyssa reported for duty on the bridge. Yuri promptly ordered her back to her quarters with th command to rest there until the mammoth ship docked on 'Remus'. Meanwhile aboard their rendezvous ship the 'Shalimar' Commander Alan Gabriel was frowning. He had just tried to reach the 'LA2' several times to no avail whatsoever. Even his vidcell unit was not responding.

"They are inside 'Daedalus', Commander Alan, sir. That is why we can neither comm relay nor vidcell call them." explained the sombre looking kid in a maid's black uniform. Alan was startled.

"How do you know that, poppet?" he asked.

"Don't ask, Al. Even I ain't been able to figure that one out." answered Roger Smith.

"If they're travelling through 'that thing' they've got a 30 to 70 chance of getting here anytime soon." observed a striking blonde beuty who was calling herself 'Angela Sullivan' for this mission.

"Why? Oro (What) the dickens are you talking about, Miss Sullivan?" demanded a fuming Gabriel.

"The nebulae fluctuates and spins its way across the great cosmos of space, sir. That means a traveller has no guarantee of exiting it where he expects to, sir. If all goes well with any kind of luck as Roger calls it they will reach 'Stegoros' sometime this evening and arrive here tomorrow evening around 2200 hours, that is ten o'clock, sir." explained Dorothy Wainwright. Dorothy was neither girl nor maid. Instead she was a state-of-the-arts robotic android and the alternative power source for Roger Smith's 'BGR' known as 'Big O'.

"Is she ever wrong, Smith?" demanded Alan tightly.

"Not that I ever heard, Commander." replied Angela (Angel) Sullivan.

"Whatever became of that old fool Norman, Smith?" asked Alan. Roger chuckled and lit a cigarette. He offered one to Angela who took it and accepted his light. Alan was smoking a dark stogie already. Dorothy had no vices and of course did not smoke.

"He refused to leave the mansion unprotected, Alan. Actually I think the real reason he begged off accompanying us is that he gets airsick. Besides with our Dorothy along with us he wasn't really necessary. Why'd you tag along with us, Angel?" replied Roger Smith. Alan blew a smoke ring.

"Yes, my dear child. Exactly why are you here?" he asked pointedly.

"I have my own mission and it's top secret, sirs." answered the blonde, stubbing out her cigarette and lighting another.

Not counting Dorothy it seemed that not a single person aboard the 'Shalimar' was wearing any kind of uniform. Belowdecks and taking up most of the docking bays' floor space was the aforementione d'Big O', a monstrous behemoth megadeuce robot looking for all the Universes like that wooden Indian 'Kaw-Liga' from the ancient Terran song. This was the sixth of the 'BGR's or 'big giant robots' the other five being the four 'Gundams' aboard the 'Angel 2' and 'MEGAS' which hailed from Terra's far distant future. And while we are speaking of 'MEGAS' not so far away on an asteroid little bigger than a tiny moon three people were standing around 'MEGAS' itself. Two of them were arguing violently with each other. The third was quietly watching the skies above the asteroid.

"Dammit Coop! I told you to fill up on Mars! Now how the bloody Hell are we supposed to get to 'Romulus'?" yelled a very angry red-headed female pilot.

"Sorry Kiva! (Not the same one that commands the 'Coriander' of course. This is another Kiva) My bad, man! Hey! I got it. Can't you just make us some fuel for the big dude?" asked a tall gangling blonde guy who resembled a football linebacker gone to pot. (The old meaning for 'pot' as in 'pot-bellied' or 'beer gut').

"Why don't we just hitchhike, guys?" bubbled a brown-haired girl attired in an old-fashioned maid's uniform complete with cap and gloves. Kiva frowned and pointed at the girl.

"And why I 'ever' let you talk me into picking her ass up is beyond me, Coop!" grumbled Kiva who was sitting on a rock. Suddenly the blonde guy snapped his fingers.

"Hey Kurumi! (The maid gave him a bright smile) Can we borrow some of your motor oil, Honey? Then Kiva can refine it into fuel for 'MEGAS'. OK?" asked Coop and Kurumi the Steel Angel nodded emphatically.

"Sure, Mr Coop, sir." she said and began yanking off her dress. Kiva jumped up quickly.

"Kurumi! You put that right back on dammit! Coop! We can't use her oil. Oro (What) could I mix it with anyway?" said Kiva. "Kurumi honey we can't hitchhi--" she added, breaking off when she spotted a huge ship circling overhead!

END of Ch 64. Ch 65 'Make Room For MEGAS' or 'Mind Search' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our guys and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good-natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

A belated happy birthday to our fearless leader- Classic Kei who will be born 27 Nov AD 2121.

Meri Kurasumasu to all of my tomodachis and may Kami bless you this holiday season.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	66. Chapter 65 'Make Room For MEGAS' or 'Min

AW Ch 65 'Make Room For MEGAS'/'Mind Search'

This is what the graphic novel Angels look like with Mugghi. Gad! I think they all look like wimps, don't you gang?

AW Ch 65

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Kurumi darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 65 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 65

'Make Room For MEGAS' or 'Mind Search'

The 'Carthage' was the 'KASP' ('Kaguran Air & Space Patrol') flagship and she was commanded by Commodore Dan Dastun formerly a captain on the 'Paradigm City Military Police' forces.

"Mr Quinn. Those three wayfarers below us seem to be marooned. Take the 'Hannibal' down there and see if they might care for a lift." ordered Dan. Lt Harley Quinn (Harlequin- get it?) saluted, pointed to his away team and ordered them to prepare the shuttle for immediate liftoff. A few moments later the 'Hannibal' touch down on the small asteroid. Harley leaped out followed by his away team.

"Hullo there. Having trouble, folks? (Coop and Kiva nodded. Kiva rose to her feet and saluted) Just you three?" asked Quinn.

"Yes. And him, sir." replied Kiva, jerking a thumb over her shoulder to indicate 'MEGAS' their BGR which stood higher than the mountaintop beside it.

"That damned thing will not fit inside the 'Hannibal's cargo bays, sir." advised Lance Corporal Tomasina O'Malley.

"Yes. I know that, Toma. We'll have to have it 'beamed' aboard the 'Carthage' so get some 'pattern enhancers' (they tell the transporters where the 'beamee' section is and everything within their field is transported) and call the 'Carthage' for us." ordered Harley. Toma saluted and hustled off with three sappers to carry out his commands.

"We'll have to have your 'toy' beamed up I'm afraid. You three will accompany us aboard the 'Hannibal' so onegai (please) follow me." said a short aoishi (blue)- haired girl sapper named Tammy McShane. Tammy was a 'Quarl' and hailed from the faroff world of 'Halifaxus' which was in the same mysterious 'Omega Quadrant' as 'Workoh-- the Boss's own home world.

A grizzled old iron grey-haired veteran of countless wars limped over to his superior and saluted Quinn. Then he clamped a cigar between his teeth and pointed behind him.

"That blarsted thingymajig's been transported up, Master Quinn, sir." said Master Sergeant Angus MacMillan who the away team's leader.

"Very good, 'Scotty'. Might as well be off then. Get the team back aboard." replied Quinn and did an about face. Then he strolled up the gangway to the shuttle.

As soon as all of the away team and the three wayfarers were safely aboard the 'Carthage' Lt First Class Sir Richard Burton (the esteemed 19th Century Terran explorer who discovered the source of the Nile River on ancient Terra not the Terran Welsh actor) gave the order to resume their voyage to 'Romulus' once again and the ship accellerated to forty Warp.

"Steady as she goes, Lady Alice." he said and the blonde pilot nodded. He and Alice (she was indeed the very same Alice that had inspired that very famous Terran childrens' book 'Alice in Wonderland' to be written by the Reverend Charles Dodgson much better known by the name of Lewis Carroll) had both been picked up from a very strange world- 'Riverworld'- several years ago by a passing Kaguran patrol squadron. Since that time both had been trained as fighters and pilots. As a result both of them were 'KASP' officers although Dick by virtue of his leadership skills was a Lieutenant First Class while Alice was merely an Ensign. Dick was the 'Carthage's first officer and exec to Dastun while Quinn was the weapons officer and away team commander. Quinn felt that Dick Burton was promoted over him because he had been a Terran knight of the British realm. Of course he never said anything to either Dick or Dan or even Alice.

Belowdecks Harley and 'Scotty' were both quite perturbed. Getting 'MEGAS' beamed aboard had been mere child's play. Making it fit inside the 'Carthage's small cargo bay was another matter entirely.

"This damned bleedin' thing be just too high for the bay! Let's just chuck it down in that old storage room beside the engine rooms, sir." suggested MacMillan.

"You are not gonna chuck 'MEGAS' down in some smelly old closet dammit! It's mine!" yelled an enraged Coop.

"Ours!" corrected Kiva. "And you most certainly are not putting 'MEGAS' down there by the engines, sir!" she added, wrapping her flight jacket around Kurumi. The steel angel had decided that the cargo bay was too warm for her and she had promptly stripped down to her underthings! The 'Quarl' girl giggled and grabbed Kurumi away from Kiva.

"Don't worry. I'll find her some pajamas, ma'am." said Tammy and she escorted Kurumi to the lift.

Quinn was shaking his head sadly.

"Let's try laying it on the floor. Then we can use 'force beams' (like miniature energy barrier force fields) to secure it. That OK with you two?" suggested the slight weapons officer. Reluctantly Kiva and Coop nodded their agreement. After 'MEGAS' had been secured as best they could manage Toma took Kiva to her quarters and Quinn took Coop back to his rooms. Tammy had already put Kurumi in the spare bunk in her own cramped quarters. All three of them were immediately pressed into temporary service with 'KASP' whether they liked it or not. Coop was made Second Lieutenant much to his delight. Lt Kiva was demoted to an Ensign and Kurumi was made a Sub-Ensign.

Kiva became an assistant 'navvie' or navigator. Coop became a gunner and Kurumi became the 'Carthage's new cabin girl. The steel angel was ecstatic. After all she was a maid anyway, wasn't she? Coop was nuts about all kinds of guns so being a gunner was cool. However, Kiva resented her reduction in rank and her use as an assistant 'navvie'. After all she was a damned good fighter pilot! The Commodore was sympathetic but adamant. He had all the pilots he needed for now but he needed an assistant 'navvie' so Kiva was it. Either that or scullery maid in the galley. Kiva grumbled but acquiesced.

Kiva's post was beside the comm relay officer Subaltern Jadzia Dax, a 'trill' who had formerly worked for 'Starfleet's colony on 'Deep Space Nine'. It had been rumoured that she and Lt Commander Worf the colony's 'Klingon' exec had been an 'item' back then but Dastun had forbidden any mention of that subject aboard his star cruiser. Dax seemed pleasant enough and explained quietly to Kiva that their real 'navvie' was Lt Andrea 'Kitty' Torres and had suddenly transferred back to the 'Coriander' at 'Starfleet' Captain Kiva Nerese's personal request. Andy had left just a few days ago. If she thought this would change Kiva's feelings about her demotion and menial usage as a 'navvie' it didn't.

Jadzia had been working the comm relay mikes fro about an hour when she suddenly tossed off her headphones and swore mightily.

"Dammit, sir! I just cannot raise the 'Lovely Angel 2', the 'Shalimar', the 'Coriander', the 'Outlaw Star', the 'Nova Hellsing', the 'Botany Bay 2', the 'Emerald Queen', nobody! It's like all of 'em dropped off the face of the cosmos, sir!" said Suba Dax angrily. "Please excuse my outburst, Commodore. It was uncalled for, sir." she added.

"A bad business." agreed Burton. "However, we must press on and hope for the best, Jade. We'll make 'Romulus' pretty soon. They should be on 'Remus' by that time and you can try again." said the exec.

"Keep trying anyway, Jade." corrected Dan Dastun, patting the 'trill's shoulder. Suddenly her face brightened and she snapped her gloved fingers.

"Sir? I believe there may be another way to get through to them, sir." she replied.

"How?" asked Dan Dastun. Jade was already hitting switches and shutting down banks of controls on her console.

"There may be a 'Beta Zoid' aboard the 'Angel 2'- 'Starfleet's Lt Commander Dyanna Troi. I'm a 'trill' and I just might be able to link my mind with hers. If you permit, sir, I'll try it." she suggested.

"By all means, my dear Jade. Please try." replied the Commodore.

Dax composed herself, slid back her chair and stretched out her lithe body and shut both aizu (eyes) thus concentrating her strong will. Slowly she began to speak like an ancient Terran medium or psychic.

"I have her, sir. Dyanna says that they are travelling inside the 'Daedalus Nebulae' and can neither send nor receive signals of any kind. That explains why-- Sir! I have just reached another 'Beta Zoid' aboard! It is a male, a Legato Bluesummers from 'Gunsmoke', I think. He says they will rendezvous tomorrow evening on 'Remus' with the 'Shalimar'. He says the 'Nova Hellsing' and the other craft we cannot raise are already stored aboard the 'Angel 2', sir. I have told them to tell the Boss that we will relay them when we reach 'Romulus', sir. I am sorry but the 'Shalimar' does not seem to have any receptive minds aboard, just a couple of robotic androids. Dammit! Sorry Commodore but I have lost both contacts!" said Jade who was shaking violently and almost in tears.

Dan patted her hand. "Well done, Jade." he said. She nodded, stood up and swooned to the deck.

"Medic to the bridge- stat!" shouted Alice into her vidmike.

"Oro (What) the Hell's she on- 'Taramot'? I have warned you people before about these space drugs you know!" admonished Dr Keymar, an elderly Martian physician.

"Of course not, you old fool! She's just done a 'mind search'! She's a 'trill', Doc!" yelled Tammy McShane.

"Ach! Das explains her condition then. I vill give her a shot of 'Axileine 30' (painkiller and sedative). Take her to her room. She vill need a good long rest." said the medico from Mars.

"Ensign! Take the Suba's place as comm relay officer! That is an order, Ensign Kiva!" ordered Burton and he snapped his fingers. Kiva glowered at him but obeyed.

"Aye sir!" she intoned and sat down at Jade's console.

Harley Quinn stood and slammed his fist into his palm.

"By jove! Now I've got it!" he shouted.

"Well don't give it to anyone else, sir." mumbled Kiva.

"Bluesummers! I thought sure that name sounded familiar don't ya know! He's wanted by the 'ISSP' ('Inter Solar Systems Police', a police force headquartered on Mars. The 'Bebop's Jett Black is a former member of their 'Ganymede' branch where John Raven is commander)! He's got a bounty on his head, sir! I wonder if the 'Angel's commander knows this, sir?" cried a shaken Quinn.

"If I know our Reds she sure as Hell does, eh Burton?" chuckled Dan Dastun. Both men knew this particular firebrand Amazon Hellcat Angel quite well indeed! Dick nodded ruefully and began patiently explaining the comm relay controls to Kiva- for the third time.

Aboard the 'Carthage' the gun deck is one level below the bridge and Coop was avidly eying row upon row of gun controls.

"Here, Lt. Mr Quinn insists all of us gunners wear a sidearm, sir." said Toma O'Malley, buckling a weapons sash around the big galoot's waist. Coop yanked out the huge M4 disruptor pistol and took a bead on the bulkhead wall.

"This damned thing loaded, Tommy?" he asked and pressed the firing stud. Tomasina dove for the floor when a green plasma beam melted the wall! Where her head had been a few seconds earlier was now a smoking crater a full metre wide and half again as long!

"Does that answer your question, you crazy lunatic! You could have killed us both dammit! (Suddenly she saluted) Sorry, sir! I apologize but please be more careful." said the Lance Corporal.

"My fault entirely, ma'am. I am so sorry. Let me help you up there." replied Coop, easily lifting Toma to her feet. Toma took the M4 from Coop and snapped on the safety lock. Then she stuck it back in his holster.

Kurumi awakened next morning and (still in her pajamas) sought out Dr Keymar's sick bay.

"Good morning, Miss. How might I be of service to you?" he asked without taking his aizu (eyes) away from her curvaceous frame.

"My knees feel rusty, sir. Could you lube them for me? Please?" she asked and dropped her pajama bottoms to the deck.

"Rusty? You mean they are hard to move? Ja?" asked Keymar, feeling her knees gingerly. Kurumi shook her head.

"No. I think they are rusty, sir. I am a steel angel android, Doctor. Don't you have any oil I can use?" asked a puzzled Kurumi. He shook his head, then sat down at his desk. He hastily scribbled on a prescription vidpad, tore it off and stuck it in the girl's hand.

"Go down three decks to der engine room and give this to der Engineer. His name is Ron Shaftoe and he vill fix you right up, my dear. Get dressed first because it is quite chilly down there, my child. (Kurumi slid off the table and headed for the portals) Miss Kurumi! Do not forget your bottoms! Good day to you." said the Matian medico.

Kurumi pulled on her brand new 'Subby' uniform as soon as she got back to her room. Recalling the doctor's admonitions of cold she pulled on flight boots, gloves and a flight parka. Then she walked to the gantryway stairs and descended on her mission to Engineering.

The Chief Engineer was very tall and very effeminate with long blonde hair.

"I think that '311XX' should do the trick for you. Drop your trousers, love. Not to worry. My crew's at breakfast, darling. Fine workmanship, I see. Not done on this world then? A little dab on this one and a little dab on that one. There. Feel better, dear? Good. Now how are those feet? OK? (Ron felt her arms and legs) You need a complete tune-up, I believe. Better take it all off, love. That's right. Now this won't hurt a bit, me old darling." said Ron Shaftoe with a wink.

A half hour later when she left him Kurumi felt like a totally different android, a new steel angel! She stopped in at the galley and was soon trundling an antigrav trolley laden with dishes back to her rooms.

"Your breakfast, mums." she announced and began laying out dishes for Tammy, Tomasina and Alice.

"You surely seem chipper today, Kuri." observed Alice.

"Yes'm. I just had a complte overhaul and tune-up down in Engineering, mum." she explained to the trio of open-mouthed women.

Meanwhile at 1900 hours (7 PM) the mighty 'Angel 2' at long last exited 'Daedalus' and her inhabitants found themselves less than two hours away from 'Remus' and the 'Shalimar'. Still 'cloaked' they wasted no time in heading for their rendezvous. Still dogging their heels was the determined 'Liberator'. While all of this was going down the 'Carthage' touched down on 'Kazrah', one of the many 'Romulan' moons. All of a sudden Kiva had a plethora of comm relay messages and everyone's vidcell unit started chirping at the same time.

By 1930 (7:30 PM) the 'Carthage' had made contact with the 'Angel 2' and the 'Shalimar' while the vidcells continued to keep all hands informed of the latest gossip. By 2030 hours (8:30 PM) the 'Angel 2' had at last rendezvoused with the 'Shalimar' so Kei decided that since they had arrived at 'Remus' and were well ahead of the invasion forces it would be safe to break comm relay silence with their 'Galactic Command' escort vessel.

"This is the 'Lovely Angel 2' calling the 'Liberator' in the clear. Please respond. Over." relayed Kome Sawaguchi.

"Roger that. This is the 'Liberator'. We read you, love. Over." relayed Zach Zero.

"Glad to have you watching our back, Captain Zach. The Boss wants to see you pronto and she asks that you bring your special passengers with you. Shall we send transport? Over." relayed the strawberry-blonde teen.

"Negative. I'll use the 'Freelander' for the trip. Over." was Zero's response.

"That'll be fine, Captain Zach. See you soon. Sawaguchi out." relayed the young Suba.

"Roger willco. Can't wait to see you, kiddo. Zero out." chuckled Zero.

By 2100 hours (9 PM) Zach and his yeoman arrived along with a roll call of 'Who's Who' of the 3WA, the 'UG', the 'GC', 'Starfleet Command', the 'Alliance', the 'ISSP', 'KASP', the 'Federation', 'MI5', 'Interpol' and the new Mrs Han Solo as well. The Boss and her exec, second officer and comm relay officer began to smell a 'Zygorian' rat- a big one!

"Oro (What) gives, Chuck? You brought everyone except Uncle Vito (Galadriel- the god of the 3WA and the 'UG'. Think Howard Hughes and Bill Gates times a trillion and you have some idea of his power and influence in the 23rd Century) for Christ's sake!" growled the redhead.

"Now you just calm down, Katie me girl." said Andre Francis Gooley who was Aquarian Galactic Chief and one of the few folks who could call the Boss 'Katie' and get away with it.

"Calm down? When you baka (crazy) morons have brought every ranking leader of the cosmos into a war zone which is awaiting the vanguard of an invasion fleet! You and Chuck had better have a good escuse, Andy!" she yelled, crashing a gloved fist down on the conference table so hard that the ice-like veneer cracked.

Admiral Katherine 'Dragon Lady' Janeway stood up and pointed at Kei O'Halloran, her golden orbs flashing fire.

"Enough of these temper tantrums, Madam Marshall! Sit down at once! Lord Grand Admiral Pike? The floor is yours, sir." said the 'Dragon Queen' sitting down again.

Christopher Pike stood and nodded a few times. "Thank you all for coming. I'll make this short and sweet. As most of you lready know we are here to negotiate a peace treaty with Count Dooku and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Their envoy has assured us that Dooku wants nothing more to do with this idiotic war and Thrawn agrees. Therefore they will withdraw their forces and lift the blockades around 'Shimougou', 'Mars', 'Kagura' and Terra immediately thereafter. They will return to their own worlds and agree to any terms we stipulate. In return they ask only that amnesty be granted to all invaders and their hirelings, that there be no reprisals later and that we release Zorin Oakenshield. He will be--" began Pike.

"Oro (What) the FXXX! Release him? You're damned bloody lucky I ain't executed him yet! No way in the nine jigokus (Hells) will I 'ever' agree to that! He's in my brig now and that is where he will stay until his trial and that is final dammit!" yelled the Red Marshall, slamming her chair back so hard that it smashed into the bulkhead wall.

"This is not your decision, young lady. It is ours and we have already made it. Whether you agree with it or not is really quite immaterial. Control yourself and please permit Lord Admiral Pike to continue. Another outburst like that and you'll find yourself inside your own brig. Lord Pike?" said 'Interpol's Commodore James Bond whose own ancient Terran ancestour had been famed MI5 secret agent 007.

"Thank you, Bond. Zorin Oakenshield will be banished forever to a small atoll asteroid in the faroff 'Omega Quadrant'. This quadrant sits in the most remote area of this entire Universe. Should he ever escape from that asteroid he will be executed on sight. These provisions have already been agreed to by both Count Dooku and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Both 'Romulus' and 'Remus' as welll as every single one of their myriad of moons will be under the direct jurisdiction of the 3WA, however, the people of these worlds and their moons will elect their own leaderships. As we speak these self same proposals are being explained to Zorin Oakenshield. (Kei raised a gloved hand, frowned and began to rise) The answer, Madam Marshall, is no. We see no justification for banishing either Dooku or Thrawn. We believe that both men were manipulated by Oakenshield. Ah! Here comes their envoy now." said Christopher Pike who had worked his way up the 'Starfleet' chain of command from a lowly space tech to his present position as supreme leader of 'Starfleet Command' itself.

The 'envoy' from the Count and the Grand Admiral was a short squat 'Sontarran' named Torg well known to most of the inhabitants of the 'Angel 2' as well as a good many of the cosmic leaders present in the room. He very closely resembled the 'Michelin Tires Man' of ancient Terran television commercials. Several high ranking officials and every Admiral in the room followed Pike and Torg across the hall and into an empty storeroom to confer. Kei rose and was waved back to her seat by Bond who slowly shook his head at the young commander.

"He is upset quite a bit but he has agreed to abide by the decisions since His Grace (Count Dimitrios Dooku) has approved them." advised Torg.

"The little shit knows we'll be keeping close tabs on his ass?" demanded Rafe Donnelly who commanded the 'ISSP' on Mars.

"He knows, Lord Rafe." replied the 'Sontarran' knight.

There were a few other technicality type questions which Torg answered. The results seemed to satisfy the assemblage because after a while they all returned to the huge conference room where a lively discussion began and lasted until almost 2300 hours (11 PM) when a vid relay signal was received. Kei's vidphone chirped and she automatically answered it.

"O'Halloran here. Oro (What) the Hell do you want?" she barked angrily. Suddenly she sat bolt upright.

"Oro (What) did you just say, Kome? Huh? Hell yeah and put it through to Vidscreen Six in here. Thanks." she said. The Boss hung up and used a small remote to lower Vidscreen Six so that it hovered above the table at the far end of the room.

"We have a relay from Dooku so everyone shut the Hell up dammit." growled the redhead.

The tall spare figure of His Grace, Count Dimitrios Dooku of the 'Myatlantic Realm' slowly materialized on the vidscreen.

"That's the blighter? He looks like 'Ming the Merciless' from 'Flash Gordon' on the old Terran films." cried Rafe.

Dooku bowed to the assembled group and smiled. Kei loathed him at first sight.

"I trust that our terms meet with your approval? It seems to myself and Reagent Thrawn that we are doing most of the giving while you are doing all of the taking. (He chuckled) After all we are not really asking you to release Zorin Oakenshield to us. Rather we are merely asking that you banish him to someplace very far away from us and the rest of the known Universe. So as not to prolong this unduly, Pike, does Zorin know all the details of our proposal? (Pike nodded and Dooku rubbed his hands together) Excellent. To confirm that you agree on all counts onegai (please) flash your running lights twice. (Pike picked up a vidmike) Very well--" relayed the Count and he turned to speak to his subordinates.

Kei grabbed Pike and turned him away from the vidscreen. Lowering her voice to a whisper she placed her mouth very close to the Grand Admiral's ear.

"Belay that, Pike! (Pike dropped the vidmike and the Boss caught it before it hit the deck) Think about this for just a minute, sir. My ship is 'cloaked' at the moment. That means we are invisible to other transports. If we flash our running lights, even for a nanosecond or two, we will not only give away our position- we will be totally visible to all aizu (eyes) out there for a second or two. Gomen (Sorry) Pike but I just do not trust this long lanky weasel, sir. (Pike stared at the redhead incredulously) I have more experience with his kind, sir. Please let me handle this matter for you. (Pike nodded and sat down. Kei turned to face the vidscreen again) Yo! Listen up, Dooku! (The tall nobleman glared icy daggers at the Red Marshall) We will comply, however, if you fire on me I will personally blow you and Thrawn off the face of the cosmos. You understand me, Gramps?" relayed a very menacing-looking tro-con. The chiefs buried their faces in their hands except for Don Poporo who shouted 'Way to go, girl!' before Anton Gustav kicked him in the shins.

Dimitrios Dooku nodded and pointed a warning finger at Kei.

"Yes Madam, I understand perfectly. The same goes for me, my dear. If you cross me, I will take extreme delight in ending your kawaii (lovely) young life. (He guffawed loudly) Just kidding. Please proceed." relayed the tall gaunt grim figure who sort of resembled the 'Grim Reaper' more than 'Ming the Merciless' today. Kei turned her back to the Count once more and hurriedly spoke into her comlink earring.

"Vicky! Flash our running lights twice. Huh? Just do it dammit! That's an order, Captain." she trilled and dropped her voice to a low growling whisper.

"Shields up before you hit those lights, kid. Stand by on our plasma cannons and quad guns just in case." trilled the redhead.

Captain Seras 'Vicky'/'Police Girl' Victoria complied and from Dooku's ship came two answering winks.

Dooku smiled and chuckled. He picked up a goblet of wine and sipped it.

"See Madam Marshall? I asked for your signal only so that my people would receive confirmation of our agreement. You really must learn to trust people more, my dear child." relayed a grinning Count.

Kei stared right at him and whispered "Keep our shields up, Vicky. I still don't trust this damned weasel. (Then a thought struck her) Vicky!! Have Zoe change course to SSE 350.00947 immediately! Dooku's got our position now or so he thinks and I'll be damned if he's gonna be able to use it against us!" trilled the Boss angrily.

As events turned out Dooku was, for once, telling the truth. An hour later (well past midnight) Kei had Kome put through another relay call to Dooku for her. When the Count appeared on her vidscreen Kei forced herself to smile at the leering lecherous creep.

"I want to be perfectly clear on a few key points, pal. (Dooku nodded wearily and sat down at his desk) We will transport Oakenshield to 'Quorangi 9' where he will remain under 'eternal' banishment. Correct? (Dooku nodded testily) Furthermore he will be under the joint jurisdictions of the 'UG' and the 3WA and should he somehow to escpae from his confinement and leave that asteroid he will be executed on sight. Is that also correct? (Again the Count nodded and puffed away on a long pipe) And lastly- you and Thrawn agree to all of these terms, sir?" demanded the firebrand Hellcat, one fist resting lightly on the butt of her holstered Mark XIII ion cannon.

"We both agree to all of the terms in the proposal that we presented to your people, Madam Marshall. If we did not agree to them then why would we present the proposal in the first place? (He sighed) Do you have any other questions, my dear?" asked Dooku wearily.

"Just one more. Who are you sending along with us so we can prove to you that old Zorin's been properly banished?" asked the Boss smugly.

The Count mused a moment and puffed away on his pipe some more before answering her.

"Keep my envoy aboard. Is that agreeable to you, Mr Torg? (The little 'Sontarran' nodded nervously) Excellent. Thank you, Mr Torg. Then do we have ourselves a deal, dear lady?" asked the Count.

Before Kei could reply Fleet Admiral Kirk cleared his throat loudly.

"Whether Marshall O'Halloran approves or not this is our decision, not hers, sir. However, to answer your question, yes, we do indeed have a deal, Your Grace. Mr Torg will keep you informed. Good evening, my dear Count." said Kirk. Dooku rose and bowed to him. Then he blanked his vidscreen. Kei used the remote to blank hers as well and the vidscreen disappeared into the ceiling. Then she pointed to the Count's smallish envoy.

"See that Mr Torg gets a private suite next door to Zorin- in the brig. Sorry Torg but I still remember your last visit to my ship when you and your cronies hijacked two of our 'Angels' so I ain't taking any chances. (InuYasha stepped forward and Torg extended his hands) No cuffs are necessary, are they Torg? (Torg shook his head) Take him away, Doggie Boy. He'll give you no trouble." she chuckled merrily.

"He'd damned well better not." growled the big hanyou and he shoved the 'Sontarran' towards the lift. Kikyo and Kouga accompanied them and Naraku brought up the rear. After Torg and his jailors had left Kei glowered at the cosmic leaders still seated around her conference table.

"Unless you ladies and gentlemen want to take a long trip to 'Quorangi 9' I suggest you catch a lift from Captain Zero's 'Liberator'. We'll lift off in the morning. (She spoke into her comlink earring) Kome, advise all warships that there ain't gonna be no invasion and send 'em all back home. Zero has advised us that he's not leaving until tomorrow. OK Kome? Great. Thanks a lot. (She turned to her own yeoman Suba Marina Oki) Marina, I'd like to have a chat with you so report to my quarters in ten minutes. Vicky, the comm is yours. (She turned to her guests) I'll leave you nice folks to discuss your plans, ladies and gentlemen. (Kome Sawaguchi and Ojou the Yakuzza princess came in as Marina was leaving the room) Kome. Yamkumi. You're with me. The rest of you guys have your orders. Good evening." said Kei who spun on her heel and strode off swiftly to the lift.

The Yakuzza princess had just delivered the first part of Zach Zero's message to Kei- that the 'Liberator' was laying over until the morning. The second part of his message she had hesitated to deliver before. Now she had no choice!

END of Ch 65. Ch 66 'Yeoman Trading' or 'Homecoming' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our guys and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good-natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

A belated happy birthday to our fearless leader- Classic Kei who will be born 27 Nov AD 2121.

Meri Kurasumasu to all of my tomodachis and may Kami bless you this holiday season. Akeome to everyone and here's to a super 2010 my dear friends of anime.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	67. Chapter 66 'Yeoman Trading' or 'Homecomi

AW Ch 66 'Yeoman Trading'/'Homecoming'

This is what the graphic novel Angels look like with Mugghi. Gad! I think they all look like wimps, don't you gang?

AW Ch 66

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Coop darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 65 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 66

'Yeoman Trading' or 'Homecoming'

YamKumi was a bit tentative as she tapped the Boss on the shoulder. Ojou was very upset whenever she had to deliver potentially bad news especially to Kei O'Halloran!

"Boss? Excuse me ma'am but Captain Zach said he'd be over to visit a little later tonight." she ventured timidly. Kei came to a screeching halt and grabbed Ojou's arm.

"Oro (What) the Sam Hell did you just say, YamKumi?" yelled the redhead who was shaking the Yakuzza heiress back and forth.

"Zach said he's coming over to see you tonight around one I mean 0100 hours, Boss." said Ojou.

"Dammit! Oro (What) the FXXX does he want I wonder? He bringing 'Greenie' with him? You know Saiya St John? His yeoman?" asked Kei.

"Yeah. Why?" asked YamKumi suspiciously.

"He wants to make a trade, kid. Our own lil Suba(Subaltern) Marina Oki used to be his exec. Now he's got this Eloisian girl- an Ensign. He wants to swap yeomen with me I'll bet. Saiya for Marina. That's gotta be it." growled the redhead. Kome's aizu (eyes) went wide.

"You gonna just let her go, Boss? She's been a damned good yeoman for us ya know!" said the strawberry blonde teen. Kei shrugged.

"It's up to her. If she wants to go I won't stand in her way. (Kei grinned) Wonder if Saiya knows the score though? Diplomacy ain't one of Zachie's strong suits." she chuckled merrily.

"Look who's talking about diplomacy." said YamKumi to Kome a little too loudly.

"You say something Ojou?" asked Kei.

"Me? No, I just asked Kome if she's ever met Mr Zero before is all." replied the heiress hurriedly.

"Dunno. I think she did, kid. I don't think you've ever had the pleasure or your doggie there." said Kei nonchalantly. The 'doggie' was Ojou's and as usual he was wearing his red/white tracksuit. Fuji was a pug-nosed bulldog and quite a fighter to boot. Devoted to Kumiko Ooedo his mistress who was heiress apparent to one of the most powerful Yakuzza Clans in ancient Terran Japan he waddled dutifully beside YamKumi wherever the 'ojou' or princess was wont to go. Suddenly Kome recalled something.

"Hey Yammie! Wasn't that back around the time you had to go back home (Shimougou) and visit with your ancestours or something? So you never did meet Zachie boy." said the strawberry blonde teen.

"Yeah only it was her descendants Kome. Don't worry. You'll meet him tonight, kid." said Kei and she spun on her heel and headed for her quarters.

"Hurry up Boss. Your boyfriend'll be her real soon." chortled Kome. Kei gave her an icy glare but said nothing. Meanwhile aboard the 'Liberator' several storm clouds were brewing.

"But sir! I really like working here on the 'Lib' as your yeoman. I just don't understand, Captain. Has my work not been satisfactory? Have I displeased you in some way, sir? Why don't you want me anymore?" sobbed Saiya St John.

"It ain' that Honey. It's just that I've got a chance to get Marina back. Only Reds won't give her up without a fight- unless she gets something in exchange for her. That's where you come in, my dear Saiya. Believe me Saiya. If there was any other possible way that--" soothed Zach Zero. Suddenly the Eloisian girl's tears were replaced by flashing angry golden orbs.

"So I'm the 'Kewpie doll'? The damned 'booby prize'? You'd rather have Oki back that much that you'd trade me for her? Fine! I am sick and tired of this scrap heap junkyard of yours anyhow! I quit!!" yelled the green-haired Eloisian and she stormed off the bridge. The tears were back now- with a vengeance.

Zach grabbed the arm of a passing space tech engineer.

"Gina! Tell Saiya that I want her in dress blacks and ready to leave by 0030 hours (half an hour past midnight) and tell her I will not accept her resignation, not yet anyway. Dress blacks for you as well. I'm taking both of you to the 'Angel 2' with me later tonight and that's an order, Ensign. Understood?" ordered Zero. Gina shook off his hand.

"Aye sir." replied Ensign First Class Regina Langley Phillips. Gina was a graduate of 'Earth 2 Academy' where she had finished third in her class of 16,000 cadets. She'd been mentored and trained by a feisty blonde bombshell (Ah ah- that would be telling) who had been a famous 'Blues' fighter on Terra. Gina was a fully qualified space tech and worked as an assistant engineer aboard the 'Liberator'. Phila was also a fully licensed pilot, navigator, gunner, comm relay operator, scanner, demolitions expert and medic. Had Saiya not already been Zero's yeoman she was fully trained and qualified in that capacity too.

Gina was shorter than most of the female staff aboard being a mere 5'5" in height but she had a trim lithe figure and was a crack shot with a laser gun as well as with any other weapon you might care to name. A black belt in both karate and jeet-kun-do she was very accomplished in the forbidden arts known as hakuto shin ken or killing with a touch. Gina could hit you with an autohypo like lightning and got along very well with most of her shipmates and superiors.

Gina shared a suite with Saiya fulltime and temporarily with most of the female cosmic leaders and their staffs. This number included Mrs Leia Skywalker Organa Solo. When Gina got to her quarters Saiya was being consoled by Leia, 'Dragon Lady' Janeway and half a dozen other female cosmic leaders and junior officers. 'Greenie' had been bawling nonstop ever since she had rushed in and begun packing up her duffle bags with her belongings. Gina felt lousy right down to the pit of her guts but she had been given a direct order by a superior officer dammit! She squared her shoulders, knocked loudly and walked into Saiya's small bedroom.

"The Captain chooses not to accept your resignation at this time, Saiya. Furthermore you and I have both been ordered to accompany him later this evening when he visits Marshall O'Halloran aboard the 'Angel 2' therefore we must report to the 'Freelander' by 0030 hours in our dress blacks. (Gina glanced at her wristchromo) It's almost 2340 hours (11:40 PM) so we've less than an hour. Stop blubbering and get changed, Saiya. I'll meet you in the living room in a half hour. Understand?" said Gina.

"Uh huh." sniffled the Eloisian girl and Gina strode next door to the room she was sharing with Julia Jean Servalan, the Supreme Commander of the 'Ligurian Federation'. She slammed the door behind her and Julia Servalan looked up from her holovid novel. She was an ash blonde whose hair was almost silvery white. Despite this she looked little older than Gina although truth be told she was more than three score and ten. As usual Servie was wearing a daring shortie kimono of blazing crimson over a pair of sheer pink pajamas.

"You're going to bed already, Servie? It's not even midnight." said Gina, kicking off her boots and unzipping her flight suit. She stepped out of the coveralls and yanked on her dress black shirt. At six and a half feet Servie towered over her roommie.

"Man trouble, Phil?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah! And his name's Zacharias Taylor Zero dammit!" sulked the angry young Ensign. She cinched her tie so savagely her throat turned red. Servie adjusted her tie and sat down on the bunk.

"Zachie wants his old flame bac aboard but she's a Sub(Subaltern) in the 3WA. However, Lover Boy thinks she really wants to come back home even thoguh it'll mean dropping back two ranks to do it. She's travelling aboard the 'Angel 2' and he plans on asking her to come back tonight. Now he figures the Marshall won't just hand her over to him so he's bringing her a peace offering inexchange- 'Greenie'! I guess I'm to be the guardian chaperone or something. Problem is he never considered 'Greenie's feelings for a moment. Hell he never even asked her first! Nope! He just up and told her about the swap and that was that! I though sure slavery was abolished way back in 2011 at those 'Thrushyn-Tyling' conferences? Zach Zero is a callous cruel heartless Chauvinist pig!" ylled Gina while Servie helped her into her black blazer. Gina zipped it up tight and allowed Servalan to buckle on her weapons sash and adjust the strap.

"It's just not fair, Servie!" cried Gina while she was pulling on her highly polished jackboots. She leaped to her feet and faced Servalan- head to chin.

"Well how about it? Do I pass muster, Servie?" grinned Gina.

"Sure. After you put your pants on that is." giggled the taller woman. Gina smiled and climbed into her dress black trousers. She tugged on her gauntlets, squared her saucer cap atop her orange locks and slung her dark greatcoat around her slim shoulders. Gina looked like a pretty fair imitation of an ancient Terran 'SS' officer. She bid adieu to Servie and left.

"You be back home before morning, young lady." chortled Servie.

"Yes, Mother. I will." called Gina. Servalan sighed and keyed up the holovid novel she'd been reading.

"C'mon 'Greenie' or we're gonna be late dammit!" yelled Gina who was pounding out a brisk tattoo on Saiya's door. Her roommie's icy green hair contrasted horribly with the severe black uniform. 'Greenie' had washed her face but her aizu (eyes) were still red from crying. Since her orbs were golden in colour the effect was like pink-eye!

"Don't forget your purse, Honey." said Leia and she placed the bag's shoulder strap over Saiya's head and then underneath her arm. Sheila Reese was Rafe Donnelly's yeoman and she was a striking brunette in her well formed pink chemise slip.

"Don't leave home without these babies or you'll get the riot act read to you by you know who." she said and slid a Mark VIII laser pistol into each girl's side holster.

"Where's your bag, Phil?" asked Saiya.

"Never carried one, Saiya. Put this on." replied Gina and she wrapped Saiya in a white ankle length cloak.

"My goodness! Even our 'Starfleet' dress greys aren't that damned sombre!" observed the 'Dragon Lady' who was playing chess with Queen Esther of 'Lycanthos'. Esther was winning.

"Tell me about it, mum." replied Gina and she waved goodbye while she steered Saiya out the door, down the hall and into the lift. They got to the 'Freelander' with just moments to spare.

Zach Zero apologized profusely almost all the way over to the Marshall's ship. Kei had chosen to receive her guests in one of the small conference rooms on Level Five. In fact it was the same one where InuYasha's gang had bunked that first night aboard so long ago.

While Zach, Gina and Saiya looked like they had just stepped out of a bandbox Kei, Yuri, Kome and YamKumi looked like they had just crawled out from underneath one!

After the introductions had been completed a solitary figure arose from the shadows and stepped forward into the light.

END of Ch 66. Ch 67 'Both Yeomen Come Home' or 'Gina Gets the Royal Treatment' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our guys and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good-natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

A belated happy birthday to our fearless leader- Classic Kei who will be born 27 Nov AD 2121.

Meri Kurasumasu to all of my tomodachis and may Kami bless you this holiday season. Akeome to everyone and here's to a super 2010 my dear friends of anime.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	68. Chapter 67 'Both Yeomen Come Home'Gina

AW Ch 67 'Both Yeomen Come Home'/'Gina Gets the Royal Treatment'

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Feb darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 67 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 67

'Both Yeomen Come Home' or 'Gina Gets the Royal Treatment'

Stepping out of the shadows and snapping to attention Suba Marina Oki saluted Zach Zero.

"Sir! Lt Marina Oki wishes to return to her duties if you will have her, sir." said Marina crisply. Zero was taken aback momentarily.

"Don't be such an idiot! I've missed you, girl! Of course I'll have you back, love!" he replied and embraced her warmly.

Kei, Ojou and Kome hugged her and wished the ex-Subaltern the best of luck. Zero glanced nervously at the Boss.

"Since I'm taking away your yeoman I've brought you a replacement, Deirdre." he said cautiously. As if on cue Saiya turned on the water works again but it was Gina who saved the day. She stepped forward saluted the Boss.

"Ensign First Class Regina Langley Phillips reporting for yeoman duty, mum." she announced in ringing tones. Both Zero and a teary-aizued (eyed) Saiya St John were in shock!

"But I thought--" began the Eloisian girl and then she caught Gina's wink as did Zach.

"You really want to do this, kid? Transfer to the 3WA?" whispered Zero. Gina nodded curtly.

"Yes Cap, I do. I never really liked the 'Lib' all that much but 'Greenie' loves it there. Oki's going to be your exec so you'll still need a yeoman. Since 'Greenie' already has that job it all works out swell, doesn't it, sir? You shouldn't really have too much trouble replacing a simple space tech eh?" whispered Gina.

"Guess not kiddo. Good luck to you. This'll be like a nice homecoming for you, love. Sayonara." whispered Zach with a wink.

"Homecoming, sir? I don't get it, Zach." whispered Gina.

"You will, Ensign. Trust me." he whispered and grinned. Gina turned to the stunning redhead.

"How about it, mum? I'm a damned good yeoman." said Gina. Zach grinned.

"And a damned good space tech, demo expert, gunner, navvie, comm relay operator, medic and not to mention a fully qualified and licenses starship pilot, Reds." chortled the skipper of the 'Liberator'. Kei stuck out a gloved hand.

"Welcome aboard, Gina. You can call me Kei or Boss and that's Yuri. This is YamKumi and that's our Kome over there beside her. Hell! Oro (What) the FXXX are we all still doing up here? Least I can do is buy us all a drink. To the bar." said the Boss.

"By the way Zach. Where are you three coming from, a bloody funeral? You look like storm troopers from ancient Terra for Christ's sake." she added.

Several rounds later Ojou and Kome had passed out and were asleep on the pool table. Yuri and Saiya were gossiping away. Kei and Zach had gone back upstairs to the conference room on Level Five to catch up on old times. Gina and Faye Valentine were drinking 'Gyrolian Slammers' and Kagome had just packed Kouga off to his bunk. The lift doors parted and suddenly Junpei the Elf Hunter leaped to his feet and snapped to attention.

"Ten Hut! Brigadier in the room!" he barked as Jett Black trundled an antigrav chair with Marlene Angel aboard into the rec room trailed by 'Cowboy' Spike Steigel who had a firm grip on the wrist of a tow-headed carrot top tomboy wearing pajamas emblazoned with red starships. Faye glanced up and ticked ashes from her cigar.

"Oh. It's only Angel. Relax gang, it's just Mar." she chuckled and signalled Griff for two more refills, their tenth round of booze. Gina was sitting bolt upright in her chair.

"Hey Cowgirl! Did you just say Angel? Mar Angel? Mar like in Marlene?" asked Gina.

"Yeah. She's our second officer, the Brigadier. Why? You know her or something?" asked Faye.

"Maybe. Is she from 'Earth 2', Faye?" replied an excited Gina.

"Yeah. I think so, kiddo." answered a bored cowgirl and she blew a smoke ring or two. Gina Phillips had already raced across the room.

"Lt Angel? You are LT Angel, aren't you, mum? From 'Earth 2' Academy?" demanded an eager young Ensign. Mar noticed the name 'Phillips' on Gina's uniform patch.

"Ensign Phillips? Not little Gina Phillips? My best student? (Gina nodded with tears streaming down both cheeks) Little Gina, Little Gina Phillip. I just cannot believe it. Great to see you. Oro (What) the Sam Hell are you doing way out here?" asked Mar, hugging her former student in a death grip. Gina explained the circumstances of her arrival.

"Oro (What) has happened to you, mum? Oh my! It- It's not permanent, is it? The chair is what I mean, mum?" stammered Gina. A small voice beside her leg piped up.

"Blonde Lady almost kicked the bucket last month but she OK now, Orange Lady. Hey! You know Martin Boorman, Lady? We studied about him in ancient history class." said the tow-headed kid.

"That'll be enough of that crap, Ed! Bedtime for you. Hey Kaggie! Take Ed up for me, will ya? I'm beat." said Spike. Mar managed a wan smile.

The kid's right, Gina but it's a really long story. Yuri Donovan's our medic and she insisted on the antigrav chair. I feel just fine but she said no duty for another whole week." explained Mar ruefully.

"Brigadier? So then you're really the Boss? Then who was that big-mouthed redhead I met earlier tonight?" asked a more than a bit tipsy Gina Phillips.

"I am a Brigadier and for the time being second in command aboard ship but that big-mouthed redhead is a Marshall and she's the CO, kid, not me. Her name's Kei O'Halloran." explained Mar. Gina paled.

"And Yuri's name is Donovan, mum? (Mar nodded) Holy crap! You don't mean that I just signed on as yeoman for the 'Dirty Pair'?" blurted out Gina.

"That's 'Lovely Angels', dammit!" grumbled a violet-maned girl sitting at the bar. She looked for all the world like Snow White from the ancient Terran kiddie fairy tale books.

"I think I already met your wicked queen stepmother upstairs." giggled a totally plastered Ensign. Since Kagome and Kikyo had marched Ed off to her bunk Mar called Spike over.

"Put the Ensign across my lap and hold her steady, Spike. Let's go Jett. Home Kato." ordered the blonde and off they went. Meanwhile--

"It's been nice jawing with you again, Deirdre but duty calls. I'll have Gina's stuff sent over before we split ashita (tomorrow). Good night, my love." said Zach Zero.

"I'll walk you down to the 'Freelander', Zachie. You're loaded and the last thing I need is to have you fall down a lift shaft tonight." growled the redhead. Zach raised a fist heavenwards.

"One small step for man and one giant leap for--" said Zero who took two steps and fell flat on his face. Kei sighed and bent forward.

"Let's go, sweet prince." she said and effortlessly hoisted the big galoot onto her shoulders in the classic fireman's carry.

Jar Jar Binks was Zach's shuttle pilot and promised to get his skipper back home and safely into his bunk. He also swore faithfully to to bring Gina's belongings over before the 'Lib' left next day.

"So we have a new yeoman, Boss?" asked Mar and the redhead nodded. The Boss and her exec were having java and scones at a small table in the rec room or rather Mar was having java while Kei was drinking whiskey.

"Yeah. Gina Phillips. She's just an Ensign but she's a Helluva lot more, Blondie. She sorta reminds me of you. I think I'll make her an acting lieutenant and if she catches on OK she'll keep the gold bar." said Kei.

"Huh? A second looey that quick? You didn't promote me for three whole months, Boss." teased the blonde.

"She's good, Mar. I say she'll easily have railroad tracks (captain's bars) before we drop off Zorin. Hey, let me introduce you. Here she comes now." said the Red Marshall. Mar suppressed a giggle.

"Hullo Mar, Lieutenant I mean Brigadier Angel, mum." said Gina saluting the blonde and the redhead. Kei ignored the salute as usual but Mar returned it and grinned.

"You are quite right, Boss. She is good and did you know that she graduated third in her class of sixteen thousand? She damned well oughta be good. I taught her everything she knows. At the 'Earth 2' Academy a long time ago." said the blonde proudly. She stuck hr hand into her fanny pack and pulled out a pair of golden bars. She bent forward and pinned one on each of Gina's shoulder tabs. Each bar was divided by a white stripe which signified 'acting' in this case an acting second lieutenant.

"Congratulations kiddo, you are now an acting second lieutenant." said Mar and she saluted the young Ensign. Then she hugged Gina warmly. Acting Lt Phillips looked as confused as Hell.

"But Captain Zero said I wouldn't make acting second looey for another year at least, mum!" she said.

"You're in the 3WA and the 'UG' now, Phillips, not the 'GC'. We promote based on merit, not time in grade." growled the redhead.

"Look at me. I'm a Marshall and I ain't even twenty-one yet." she added. Mar lit a cheroot.

"I'm a Brigadier and you know I'm only twenty-eight, Gina. Things get done a lot differently over in the 3WA. Oh, you gear's going to be dropped off tomorrow before Zach leaves and in the meantime let's find you a 3WA uniform. You look like one of Himmler's storm troopers in that get-up." giggled the blonde.

"Put her in with the 'Royal's I guess. We just moved them up to Four, didn't we? (Mar nodded) Rep up something in the morning for her. Just give her one of Yuri's old TC uniforms for now. Congratulations, Phil." said the Boss and she headed for the bar. Mar smiled at her.

"Unless you'd like to wear my old uniform, kid?" she whispered. Mar remembered what the old TC uniforms were like. They resembled two crossed diapers for the loins and a very brief top barely reaching the midsection. Over the knee Cavalier boots and long opera length gloves completed the ensemble. Yuck!

"That would be super, mum." agreed Gina happily. She had heard stories about those old TC uniforms.

"Look. Around here we're all on a first name basis so call me Mar and call her either Kei or the Boss." said Mar. They had acquired their chaperones Spike and Jett after they had left the rec room and now they were all heading down the Level Four hallway bound for the 'Royal Castle' as the suite housing Ivanhoe's mob had been dubbed. Spike tapped the door klaxon and a small surly dwarf opened it.

"Yeah? What d'ya want? Oh howdy Lady Marlene. Lord Jett. Lord Spiukey. (He raised his voice to a bellow) Ivy! Becky! We got company! Oh er won't you please come in? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of knowing this charming young lady. I am Odo, milady. At your service." he said and bent forward to kiss her gloved hand. Gina smiled at his old world manners.

"Gina Phillips. A pleasure to meet you, sir." she said and extended her hand. Without warning, a heavy gauntleted hand closed over her hand and Odo's.

END of Ch 67. Ch 68 'A Yeoman Amazed' or 'A Yeoman Shocked' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our guys and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good-natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Kurisumasu and a nice Akeome. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but the Angels do! 1 Jan is Flash Kei's birthday!

Meri Kurasumasu to all of my tomodachis and may Kami bless you this holiday season. Akeome to everyone and here's to a super 2010 my dear friends of anime.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	69. Chapter 68 'A Yeoman Amazed'A Yeoman S

AW Ch 68 'A Yeoman Amazed'/'A Yeoman Shocked'

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r-- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Gina darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 68 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 68

'A Yeoman Amazed' or 'A Yeoman Shocked'

"Give it back, Odo and anything else you just grabbed off Lady Gina." ordered the Dark Knight while a tall red-headed woman in brown tunic and breeches looked on amusedly. A sulking dwarf handed over a wristchromo. weapons sash, blaster, wallet, fanny pack, a few medals and a pair of rhomboid comlink earrings. Gina Phillips was thunderstruck.

"He only touched his lips to my glove and I've only been here a few seconds!" she cried. Rebecca smiled and pulled Gina inside the suite. Mar, Jett and Spike followed then in and Ivy hit the door release. Rebecca extended her hand to Gina.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca, you've already met our Odo and the big galoot's Ivanhoe or Ivy for short. (Becky whispered into Gina's ear) May I ask you a personal question, Honey?" said the taller woman.

"I guess so." replied Gina nervously.

"Were you wearing a Kelly green 'fundashi' (a warrior's loincloth) underneath your fuku (clothing or outfit)?" asked Becky producing the garment much to Gina's astonishment.

"How on Earth did he get that off without my noticing it?" demanded the 'Angel2's new yeoman. Becky chuckled.

"Odo never ceases to amaze us with his talents. For the first week or so be careful around him, however, once he gets to know you it'll be OK. He is a good tomodachi? Isn't that your people's word for a steadfast friend? (Gina nodded) Let me show you to your room, kiddo. You'll be in with me, Mooney (Sailor Moon) and her scouts but for now it's just us. The kids are all in quarantine downstairs- mumps, so we'll have some peace and quiet for a few more days at least." said Becky. Mar motored her antigrav chair over to them.

"You seem like you're in good hands, Phil so we'll get you kitted out in the morning. I'm a little bit tired so Jett's going to take me home. I'm one level down on three. I'm sure Becky will lend you some night things. (Becky smiled and nodded) OK then I'll see you ashita (tomorrow), kid. G'Night. Night Becky." yawned Mar and Jett flew her out of the suite.

"See you all tomorrow. Night." said Spike and he followed Jett and Mar. Becky motioned Gina into their bedroom and slid the door closed behind them.

"Now! You just gotta tell me, Phil. Why the damned fundashi?" asked Becky and she began pulling out pajamas, slippers and a kimono for Gina. The yeoman sighed.

"It was a bet, a dare, Becky. Sharon Reese, one of the 'Liberator's crew challenged me to play her in a game of 'kosho' (A game featured on the ancient Terran TV series 'The Prisoner' in 1967) and the loser had to wear that thing. Guess who lost?" said Gina ruefully.

"My oh my! How embarrassing for you!" said Becky and Gina grinned at her.

"Oh you don't know the half of it! For the first week I had to wear it on the outside! I only got to wear it on the inside for the rest of the month." explained Gina who had removed her dress blacks and now stood in front of the redhead in a black halter and racy red bikini briefs.

"Well you don't have to wear it anymore. Here's a pair of pajamas for you, some mules and a pastel pink kimono. (She glanced at her wristchromo) It's barely 2300 (11 PM). You don't want to turn in yet, do you? Let's go for a stroll on the decks. OK?" said Becky hopefully.

"OK maybe a short one. I am really kind of tired, Becky." replied Gina.

"Great! Let's find you something comfy to wear. (Becky opened the armoire) You like red?" she asked and Gina nodded. Ten minutes later and Gina looked like a changed 'shojo' (girl or maiden). She wore a bright scarlet pantsuit and a canary yellow turtleneck. On her feet were black loafers. Becky was shaking a finger at her.

"Uh uh! Not yet, kiddo. You ain't completely dressed you know." admonished Rebecca. Gina checked her reflection in the mirror and frowned.

"I'm completely dressed dammit!" she fumed angrily. Beck chuckled, reached underneath her red blazer and adjusted a shoulder harness and holster around her new roomie's chest. Then she slid Gina's laser pistol into the holster and zipped up Gina's blazer.

"That is one of the two things that'll get your ass into hot water quickr than lightning. One is leaving your quarters unarmed whether you're on duty or not and the other is showing up late for duty. Now that you're dressed for action, let's go." said Becky and slid her own Mark XII disruptor pistol into her side holster. Gina 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at all of the marvelous wonders of the immense vessel. She had never seen its like before. Small wonder since this 'Angel' was the prototype for the other two. When they reached Level Five Becky pointed out the brig cellblock down a long side corridor.

"Sorry Phil but we ain't allowed down that way. It's some special prisoner and word is he's as looney as a jaybird. He calls himself the 'Shadow Master' for God's sake! C'mon. Follow me because I want to show you something really special." said the healer. She led Gina down an opposite side hallway to a small alcove at the terminus of which was a concealed door. Becky quickly punched in a keypad code and whispered 'Asgard' into a hidden vidmike. Suddenly a panel of the wall slid aside to reveal a narrow spiral staircase leading up. Gina was puzzled.

"Why don't we just use the lift, Becky?" she asked. Becky had already mounted the staircase.

"Can't. This is the only way to get up to Level Six. Hurry up, slowpoke." chortled the redhead from above.

At the top of the stairs were two long corridors made entirely of gleaming Kelvinite. One led to starboard or right while the other led to port or left. Even floors and ceilings were composed of the shiny metallic alloy which was a thousand times stronger than steel and a hundred times harder than adamite or diamond. Gina stared down both corridors.

"Gad! It looks like a bloody damned tunnel, Rebecca! What the Hell's it doing here?" she cried touching a hand to the cold wall. Becky fired up a cheroot and grinned.

"You have no doubt heard the scuttlebut about the legendary 'God Gun' we are supposed to possess?" asked Becky impishly. Gina laughed and took the cigarette offered to her.

"Of course. We've all heard of that red herring. Nobody believes it you know." replied Gina Phillips taking a drag on her smoke. Becky blew a smoke ring and dropped her voice slightly.

"You're standing inside of it, kid." she said quietly. Gina's orbs became like saucers.

"Oro (What)! If that were true, it'd be as long as this entire starship!" yelled Phil.

"About a mile or so and half as wide. The gunports are at the bow and look like cameras, lights or something. It shoots shiny lightning blasts which are made by that thing down there." explained the redhead and she pointed towards the ship's stern end. Gina looked and her aizu (eyes) goggled in wonderment.

"A plasma bolt generator? But it's o- so big! That means that this thing must be as powerful as Hell!" she said in awe.

"You sure got that right, sister. Lady Donovan told me that on its very lowest setting it could easily vaporize Terra's Luna (Earth's moon). It's only been used a handful of times- with disastrous results. Everyone's glad that Lord Dooku chickened out and they didn't have to fire it again. Confidentially the Boss is dead sure that it was the mere threat of this thing that got the old fool to change his mind and abandon Lord Oakenshield. (She glanced at her wristchromo) Time we were getting back home. With our trigger-happy sentinels I sure as Hell don't want to be wandering around these decks after midnight. Let's go down to the bar for a quick night cap or two." said Becky. She stuck the cheroot back in her mouth and stood aside for Gina to precede her down the stairwell.

Midnight found them both at the bar sipping 'pink ladies' and chatting. Becky introduced Gina to a very tall knight in full Middle Ages Terran chain mail who was tending bar. Becky glanced around the huge rec room.

"Where's Ivy, Lord Falco?" she asked and held up her empty glass.

"Belowdecks swapping war stories with Torg and Oakenshield, Becky. Odo, Ojou and that pooch (Fuji) of hers are down there with him. Hey, who's your nrew friend?" asked 'Crybaby' Prince John's captain of the Royal Guard.

"Gina Phillips. She's replacing Mari Oki as the Boss's yeoman. Mari's gone back to Zachie Zero again and his 'Liberator'. She took a demotion or two back to lieutenant but I don't think she gives a damn about that. Gina's only an Ensign but she's an 'acting' looey so behave yourself. One more for the road, milord. I'm on scanner watch tomorrow." said Becky tossing her cheroot stub into a passing cleaner droid.

"Yeoman to Reds? Poor kid eh?" he chortled while refilling Becky and Gina's glasses.

"A toast. Here's to the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Lt Phillips." said Becky and she downed her drink.

"Acting lieutenant. And here's to a new friend, er--" stammered Gina and Becky giggled.

"It was Suba (Subaltern was a rank one below Captain and two above a Second Lieutenant) the last time I checked, Phil." she laughed slinging her jacket over her shoulder.

"To Suba Rebecca." finished Gina and she drained her glass. Then she too slung her jacket over her shoulder and supported by Becky they tottered towards the lift.

"Wow! Who was that dish, Falco?" asked Miroku the amourous and far from pious Buddhist monk.

"The Boss's new yeoman, Father. Ensign Gina Philllips but she's an acting second looey." replied Falco.

"Is that so? Well good night, Falco." he said and ambled towards the lift.

"Last call! Last call, ladies and gentlemen! I am closing up the bar, folks!" announced the knight.

Melissa, one of Louie's 'Rune Soldier' treasure hunters was just about to retire to her bunk for the night when the suite's klaxon chimed. She sighed aloud and reached for her kimono. A lady did not answer the door in her pajamas.

"Go on in to bed, Mel. I'll get rid of whoever it is." said a cheerful Gina.

"Yes?" she said to the guy in the hallway. Shorter than Falco, dark-haired and attired in a black and gold flightsuit the dude dropped to one knee.

"Dear Lady Gina. Will you please do me the honour of bearing my children?" he intoned quite seriously or so poor Gina thought anyway.

"What! How dare you, sir!" yelled Gina so loud that the very tall and gaunt older gentleman who had been introduced to her as Lord Mordred the wizard rushed into the living room, ignited laser sword in fist.

"What is it, lovely wench? Are you alright, my dear child?" he shouted and then he saw the black garbed figure at the door.

END of Ch 68. Ch 69 'Office Detail' or 'Prisoner Shiftings' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our guys and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good-natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Kurisumasu and a nice Akeome. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but the Angels do! 1 Jan is Flash Kei's birthday!

Meri Kurasumasu to all of my tomodachis and may Kami bless you this holiday season. Akeome to everyone and here's to a super 2010 my dear friends of anime.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks- K&K


	70. Chapter 69 'Office Detail'Prisoner Shi

Anime/Manga » Dirty Pair » Angel Wings

keiman and kei

Author of 2 Stories

Rated: K+ - English - Sci-Fi/Adventure - Updated: 01-15-10 - Published: 05-08-08 - id:4243950

AW Ch 69

OK in case you guys and lassies wondered what the ice roads looked like and how deadly they could be:

a href=".com/photos/photo/817454-Ice-Road-Trucker-s-Mishap-on-the-Ice" img src="/images/members/2010/12/18/1/9/1913562921836279619_" title="Ice Road Truckers Mishap on the Ice" /a

Gomen (Sorry) but no Ice Road Brigade in this chapter but soon I promise. Enjoy the pix.

AW Ch 69

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed?

Hint re the Angels new toy- the US Navy just got one of 'em.

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Celestia darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 69 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 69

'Office Detail' or 'Prisoner Shiftings'

The dark wizard grinned and extinguished his blade.

"Aw it's only Father Miroku. A bit late Father, is it not? What do you want here at this hour?" he asked.

"This baka (crazy) idiot just proposed to me dammit!" cried Gina hotly.

"Relax Honey. He does that to every single one of us females he meets." explained a tall heavyset redhead who was clutching a huge bathtowel around her mammoth frame.

"My dear Lady Genie! We have guests!" admonished Mordred and he tossed Genie the 'Rune Soldier' treasure hunter the sofa cover.

After awhile Miroku left and they all went to their bunks. Of course Becky, Merrill and Ila the sorceress-in-training had slept through the whole incident.

"And I thought the 'Liberator's crew was baka nuts!" Gina mused to herself, turned over and drifted off to Dreamland.

Next morning Becky was gone when Gina awakened so she took a shower and put on her kimono. The door's klaxon chimed and Gina admitted the violet-maned vixen who was toting a portable replicator.

"Morning Phil. Mar asked me to get you kitted up. (Yuri raised her voice) 'CC'? Are the ensign's measurements still in your memory banks?" she asked of nobody that Gina could discern in the room.

"Of course, Duchess." replied a surly voice with a sour disposition.

"Then kit her up with the works from socks and underwear to uniform cap. You know the drill by now. Gina's an acting second lieutenant and don't forget it. (She turned to face Gina) When you're ready Phil onegai (please) report to me on Surface Level Seven. Just tell the lift to take you to the 'Office' on Seven. (Yuri glanced at her wristchromo) I'll expect to see you up there in twenty minutes. Don't worry. 'CC' can operate the 'repper' and he's got standing orders to turn his visual sensors 'off' when he's finished. Twenty minutes, Ensign Phillips." said Donovan and she departed.

Ten minutes later Gina was standing in front of a door clearly marked 'OFFICE'/'SECOND LT PHILLIPS'/'PRIVATE' and she timidly knocked. After a gruff command from the other side to 'Enter' she went in. The 'Boss' and the wing commander were both there. Yuri Donovan was already standing with hand extended in greeting while the 'Red Marshall' was sitting on one of the desks.

As usual Yuri was wearing her 'Snow White' outfit of aoishi (blue) and white while Kei was wearing a tattered black tank top emblazoned with a Terran fleur-de-lis symbol over torn grey 3WA sweat pants and black ankle socks. The kommondant made no move to rise.

"Welcome to your new office, kid." said the 'Boss Lady' and ignited a cigarette. She raised her voice and bellowed. "Ro! Get your lazy ass out here and say konnichi wa (literally good afternoon but it can also mean howdy, hello or hi as well) to your new boss!" she yelled.

A short brunette emerged from behind a veritable mountain of vidfiles. A quite striking young girl she was wearing a crisp starched 'Starfleet' uniform with a very brief micro-miniskirt and knee high black Cavalier boots. By her insignia Gina saw that she was a first lieutenant, a real one and not an acting one either! Ro was sulking as she came forward but managed a wan smile for Gina Phillips.

"Dammit Boss! It's bloody cold up here!" she grumbled.

"It's your own damned fault, Laren! I told you to wear pants when you work up here, didn't I?" growled Kei.

Ro Laren smoothed her skirt and extended a gloved hand to Gina. "First Lieutenant Roanna Roentgen Laren, 'Starfleet Command'. A pleasure to mee you Ensign" she said. Gina stared bewilderedly and shook hands.

"Ensign/Acting Second Lieutenant Gina Phillips, late of 'Galactic Command', ma'am." she replied with a snappy salute but Ro had already turned away from her to resume her duties. Confused as all jigoku (Hell) Phillips turned to face Kei O'Halloran.

"You made a little teensy mistake there, ma'am, didn't you? What you meant to say was that Lieutenant Laren was my boss. Right, ma'am?" asked the former 'Galactic Command' yeoman. The redhead slowly shook her head.

"Nope. You're my new yeoman and Ro's your file clerk. Laren's a comm relay officer aboard the 'Coriander', however, since her vessel's docked belowdecks (Gina's aizu (eyes) widened when she heard that one. She knew of the 'Coriander' from Zach's accounts and she knew it was damned big too) and they don't need a comm relay officer she's your assistant until I decide to the contrary. She'll show you the ropes and-" began Kei.

"Oh for Kami's (God's) sake Ro! Put some pants on before you freeze your ass off!" she thundred. Ro shivered and nodded gratefully.

"Yes'm." she replied and hustled towards the lift. Kei turned back to Gina and snapped.

"You kept the vidlogs for Zach?" she growled. Gina nodded.

"Yes Boss. Saya (Sigh-Ya) and I did. Where are yours, ma'am?" replied Gina. Kei jerked a thumb over her shoulder pointing at a stack of vidlogs piled up to the ceiling.

"That's just last month's logs. Kami knows where the rest of 'em are. I could care less but Chucky wants 'em put in order so I'll leave you to it." barked the redhead.

"Who's Chucky?" Gina wondered aloud.

"She means 'UG'/3WA Territorial Sector Chief Charles Augustus Garner, Phil." answered Yuri quietly. Gina stared.

"Let's get a move on, Vac. Time for lift off." said Kei sliding off Gina's desk.

"Zach (Zero) sent your brlongings over earlier and Mugghi put them in your room. Feel free to wear anything you like. See you at luch, Phil." said Yuri and jogged to catch up with her superior who was already halfway to the lift.

Gina sighed, shucked off her blazer, loosened her tie and rolled up her shirtsleeves. While she was endeavouring to get the vidlogs into some kind of order Ro Laren returned only this time the Bjorn girl had changed into a red polo shirt, an 'Indianapolis Colts' warmup jacket, yellow slacks and sneakers. Strapped to her right hip was a Mark XII disruptor pistol.

"Didn't the Boss and the Duchess tell you that we can wear whatever we want so long as we're armed? Wanna change into a more comfy outfit?" asked Ro. Gina brushed a wisp of hair out of her aizu (eyes) and shook her head.

"Makes no difference to me, Lieutenant. I'm used to wearing uniforms." smiled Gina and pointed to the vidlogs pile. "Start sorting those out by date, Lieutenant." she said.

"Sure thing Gina and it's just Ro. OK? And from oro (what) I hear you'll be a real Looey long before we reach our next port o' call, girl. OK let's get to work." replied the Bjorn. Meanwhile up on the Command Deck the Boss was very perturbed.

"Why in the name of the Nine Hells of Dante ain't we lifted off yet dammit?" she demanded.

"No port clearance, Boss. 'Remus' protocol and red tape. Gomen (Sorry)." answered Walter the acting pilot for the 'Nova Hellsing'. He was filling in as the 'Lovely Angel 2's pilot because both Gene Starwind and han Solo were exhausted after three turns of double duty.

"Oro (What) bird-brained idiot is in charge of port clearances down there?" she roared through her vidmike.

"Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Knox, lady! Who the Hell are you?" replied a surly Ensign Kenneth Calthrop who was 'Remus's tower officer.

"Who the Hell wants to know?" bellowed the tall redhead.

"Acting Lieutenant Kenneth Calthrop of 'Remus Command', madam." he replied snappishly.

"Well this here's Marshall Keirran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran, 3WA, commanding officer of the patrol starship 'Lovely Angel 2', kid. I demand immediate port clearance so we can continue our 'UG' mission or get Al Knox out here now. Got it?" she growled angrily.

"Colonel Knox? You want to talk to Colonel Knox, ma'am? (Kei nodded and Kenneth Calthrop sighed) OK he left me in charge so I guess it's my call. Your ship is cleared for immediate liftoff, Marshall. Have a pleasant voyage, ma'am." said the young ensign.

"Many thanks, son. I'll be sure and tell General Shrike how you assisted us today." she replied and the kid went bug-eyed.

"Ma'am? You know our commanding general? Really and truly?" asked an astounded Calthrop.

"Sure do, kid. Beat him at golf quite a few times too as I recall. Gotta go now but you have a real nice day, Kenny." said Kei blanking her vidscreen. They left an overjoyed ensign behind them as the 'Angel' lifted clear of the planet. Walter grinned at the Boss as he accelerated to 20 Warp.

"I wonder if that young laddie knew that he was five years your senior, Reds?" he chortled.

"Who cares? I made his day for him. Bright boy. He'll make Lieutenant by next week. Johnny Shrike owes me a few favours, Walt." said the redhead.

"Perhaps you could let him win the next golf match?" asked Walt with a chuckle.

"Maybe but not by too many strokes, kid. OK keep her steady. I'm gonna look in on our prisoner. The comm is yours." she said.

Walter smiled to himself. "Almost 50 years older than her yet she calls me 'kid'. Ah to be young again." he mused aloud.

"Meow. Mew." purred the 7 and a half foot tall white nekomata (cat demon) standing beside him.

"Yes Mugghi, I know but I can still dream, can't I?" replied the #3 officer of the 'Hellsing Group'. Walter had amazed the Angels when he'd told them that he had no trouble at all in understanding the mewings of the giant white nekomatas- the Mugghis. As a rule only the Angels and a select few could interpret their soft purrings and Walter was one of the few males to have this ability.

Kei pulled on her heavy black and gold New Orleans Saints' jacket, watch cap and gloves. She'd already replaced her mules with heavy ice world boots. Lastly she checked the action on her big Mark XIII ion cannon and slid it into her side holster. It was cold and nearly frigid belowdecks where Zorin Oakenshield was once again the level's solitary prisoner.

When Ivy (Lord Ivanhoe) and Ojou (Yamkumi the Ooedo Yakuzza clan princess) had reported to her that Zorin and Torg had been hatching an escape plot the Boss had wisely transferred Torg to a brig on Level Three. In fact he was a mere six rooms away from the commander's own quarters.

Zorin seemed amiable enough today until Kei informed him that they had left 'Remus' far behind them and they were making good time.

"Yeah it won't be long now, Zee. About another solar week and then we'll leave you on your own little asteroid for the rest of your life. (Zorin pleaded, coaxed, cajoled, promised, swore and even threatened but she was quite adamant and refused to intercede with the 'Galactic Federation Council' on his behalf) You can rant and rave all you want me old boyo but it'll make no difference. Your sentence is banishment and banished you will be. (Kei sighed) Look Zee, if it was up to me- (A glint of hope shone in his black orbs) I would have had you executed without a trial. You're a sguilty as Hell! (She turned to go) You know something, Zee? You just might have succeeded except for one tiny little thing (Kei glanced back at him) You pissed ME off when you tried to steal my 'Angel' for your invasion forces' flagship. Have a nice day." growled the Boss.

"Don't I even get a last request, Warden?" Zorin demanded.

"Name it." she replied without turning around.

"I'm bored to death. How about some vidgames, vidmovies, holonovels, anything? Is that too much to ask for, mum?" he snarled.

"I'll send 'em all down with Suba (short for Subaltern a rank between first lieutenant and captain) Roberts but I want something from you in return, Zee." she replied.

"Name it, Boss." he countered.

"Your solemn word of honour that you'll cease your escape attempts." answered the redhead. Zorin shook his head and grinned.

"I'm sorry but that I cannot and will not do. It is the duty of every prisoner to try to escape his captivity, mum." he said and Kei smiled.

"That's exactky oro (what) I thought you'd say. You'll still get your requests, Zee, however, I'm tripling the guard on you." she said.

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Mum?" he replied and Kei froze.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What happened to my men, Boss?" he asked.

"Don't worry. We ain't that sadistic. With a few exceptions they've all been granted amnesty and then released. The exceptions are those that are on the most wanted lists. They are being held on Mars by the 'ISSP' ('Inter Solar Systems Police'). Now you tell me something and I want the truth. Did you ever hear of a place called 'Symphonia' or a looney dude calling himself the 'Shadow Master'?" she demanded and Zorin Oakenshield's face blanched whiter than Yuri's Cavalier boots!

END of Ch 69. Ch 70 'Of Memories and Shadows' or 'Race To Gallifrey' soon. Getting interesting eh? Wonder how our heroine's gonna get outta this one? Read on and r/r/s away as always. Have a wunnerful day and sfn/sys/jm/Kami bless you all for your interest and assistance. Hooble-toodle-doo! Toodles tomos watashi-K&K

I dickered over this chapter's titles. Let me know if I got 'em right eh? Don't our guys and gals play some cool practical jokes on each other? All in good-natured fun of course!

Hope ya had a happy and safe Guy Fawkes' Day! Happy Thanksgiving. Dunno if the Japanese even celebrate it but Naruto does.

A belated happy birthday to our fearless leader- Classic Kei who will be born 27 Nov AD 2121.

Meri Kurasumasu to all of my tomodachis and may Kami bless you this upcoming holiday season. Akeome to everyone and here's to a super 2011 my dear friends of anime.

PS- I really do appreciate all your loyalty and support over the years my tomos watashi all! And you can take that to the bank folks!-K&K

See ya next blog post. Toodles-K&K

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks. Don't miss the illustrated chapters at Gaia and at . Only a week left until Kurisumasu now so get theee to thy PCs and shoppeth away!- K&K


	71. Chapter 70 'Of Memories & Shadows'Race

AW Ch 70

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed? (Gomen (Sorry) but no Ice Road Brigade in this chapter but soon I promise).

Hint re the Angels new toy- the US Navy just got one of 'em.

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Lady Momo darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 69 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 70 'Of Memories and Shadows' or 'Race To Gallifrey'

OK it's been a long long time betwixt chapters I know but we've had problems and on top of that after 35 long years we have moved the farthest we've ever been before but now we seem to be getting squared away so perhaps 71 won't be as long in coming as 70 was.

Now to set the scene for you. Th Boss has casually asked Zorin Oakenshield if he's ever heard of a place called 'Symphonia' or a lame-o baka named the 'Shadow Master' (Drawn from the annals of 'The Rave Master' anime series) and well that line bears repeating-

Zorin Oakenshield's face blanched whiter than Yuri's Cavalier boots!

"Don't tell me he's turned up again? Not after all these years! Katie, be very very extremely careful around him! He is most definitely not insane but he is quite deadly! He is seeking the 'Ultimate Shadow Stone' and with it he will dominate all of time, space and every other plane and dimension in all the Universes! He's got a fixation when it comes to that damned stone and he'll kill anyone and anything that gets in his way! Only one guy was ever able to defeat him and even then he didn't stay defeated very long- and that guy was just a kid! He was Haru Glory and he was known as the 'Rave Master'.

"He travels with as motley a crew as you'd ever hope to find love. Elle, a girl who seems to be all the Universes' last hope for survival, a silver tamer, a dragon and a frog, a goofy lookin' dog and a lump of clay!

"I sure as Hell wouldn't want to run afoul of the 'Shadow Master' and that, my dear child, is the absolute truth!" said Zorin with a shiver of fear. The Red Admiral whirled around to face him.

"Oro (What) would ya do if ya knew where to find this Shadow dude, Zee?" she asked.

"Try to find haru Glory and his tomodachi (friends), hope for the best and expect the worst! I pity anyone who gets within a sword's thrust of that Leviathan!" he replied.

"Then pray for us because I've got him in a brig on Level 5, Zee." said Kei coolly.

Zorin was thunderstruck and in shock. Then he panicked.

"Katie! Regardless of your orders you must change course immediately! Head for 'Gallifrey', the time lords' home planet with all possible speed. Inform Acting Lord President Barusa at once, girl! Kami (God) knows where the actual Lord President (Doctor 4) is but time is of the essence! No prison can hold the 'Shadow Master' for long, Katie so change course quickly!" shouted the has been despot wannabe.

"Then why hasn't he tried to escape?" challenged Kei.

"Where are we- exactly?" countered Zorin.

"Just passing Pluto I think. Why?" she answered.

"Because what he's looking for is the 'Memories of the Stars' and that is somewhere beyond the Terran solar system. That is the sole clue to the 'Memories' location and they will point the way to the 'Ultimate Shadow Stone'. If you recall your galactic geography classes Pluto is the farthestmost planet in the Terran solar system so you are taking him directly towards what he's after! That's why he hasn't escaped- yet. He doesn't want to escape. He wants those 'Memories' so head for 'Gallifrey' and the time lords. Only their 'Matrix' can perhaps contain him! Dammit to Hell, Katie! You are wasting time!" he yelled and Kei sighed.

"The Lord President is aboard, Zee. He's been bringing you your meals. We call him Doctor and three more of his regenerated selves are aboard as well. (Kei raised her voice) 'CC'? Override navigational controls and change course to 'Gallifrey' at once. We need to get there as quickly as we possibly can. Authorization code is 'Baldur's Gate'. Do it now and that is a shimatta bloody order! Kei out!" cried the tall redhead and when she glanced back at Zorin, fear was in her emerald green orbs.

Meanwhile up in the bridge's nav room a bored Zoe Morton was suddenly catapulted forward into her console.

"OW! Dammit! What the friggin' Hell? Nami! Did you just change our heading?" she shouted.

"Huh? How could I? I just got here." said a bleary-aizued (eyed) redhead (well more orange than red really but not as orange as Ichigo Kurosaki's) wearing a Kelly green kimono over 'Teddy Bear' pajamas who'd just stumbled into the nav room.

"Your attention onegai (please). We have changed course on the Marshall's direct orders. Our new destination is 'Gallifrey'. Lt Commander Morton (Zoe), Ensign Richards (Nami), Flight Lt Laren (Ro), Wing Commander Donovan (Yuri), Captain Solo (han), Captain Starwind (Gene), Lt (jg) Sawaguchi (Kome), Brigadier Angel (Marlene), Second Lt Phillips (Gina). The crew members I have named are hereby ordered to report to the ready room for a very special briefing at ten hundred hours (10 AM). Those of you remaining who are not on duty are hereby confined to quarters until seventeen hundred hours (5 PM). These are the commanding officer's direct orders and there are absolutely no is all. I'm gone. Ten-four and bye bye." announced 'CC' from the PA system speakers.

Two levels down in the file room on seven, Gina Phillips stared at the PA system's squawk box on the bulkhead wall. She turned to her new assistant Ro Laren.

"Ro, is there another Phillips aboard?" she asked and Ro shook her head.

"Not that I know of, Gina. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"I'm only an 'acting' second looey, aren't I so 'CC' made a mistake, right?"

"Nope. 'CC' does not make mistakes. If you still were an acting second looey he'd have said so. He said Second Lt Phillips and that's you, girl so congratulations. We all thought for sure that it'd take a whole 'nother week for ya to earn your solid gold bars." said Ro. ( Acting officers have a stripe on their bars).

Ro glanced down at herself then over at Gina, consulted her wristchromo and frowned.

"Almost 0930 (9:30 AM) and for this gig we'd better be in uniform whether we wanna be or not." she said. Ro was still in her casual fuka (clothing or outfit) and Gina had finally relented and removed the rest of her uniform. She'd replaced it with an old white lab coat she'd found somewhere in the office. Ro paused, her hand on the door's release panel.

"I'll meet you back at your place and we'll go up to the briefing together. Don't take too long. See ya soon." said Ro and she went to get changed. It only took Gina a few minutes to doff the lab coat and resume her uniform. Then she dashed for the lift.

When Gina entered the 'Royal Suite', Rebecca came forward and pinned two shiny gold bars on her uniform's epaulettes after removing the pair of white-striped gold bars. Then she saluted the startled girl.

"Congratulations, Second Lt Phillips. Ro just told us the good news although we all heard it on that thing." said Becky, pointing out the squawk box on the wall.

Ro squared her own saucer cap and then placed Gina's new one on her head.

"Time to go, kiddo. The Boss said ten hundred hours and she means ten hundred hours not ten oh one. You armed? (Gina patted her left breast) Good. Then we're off to see the wizard, Gina." chortled Ro Laren, pulling her new pal down the corridor to the lift banks.

END OF CHAPTER 70. CHAPTER 71 'Fullmetal Reunion' or 'Dog In the Manger' soon. Arigatou for waiting so long without complaints. I really do appreciate your loyalty.- K&K Scion of Anime of PA.

This chapter brings me up to date. Then I have to wind up this one and think about my next one folks. Don't miss the illustrated chapters at Gaia and at animeleague .


	72. Chapter 71 'Fullmetal Reunion'Dog In t

AW Ch 71

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed? (Gomen (Sorry) but no Ice Road Brigade in this chapter but soon I promise).

Hint re the Angels new toy- the US Navy just got one of 'em.

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Lady Soi-Fon darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 69 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 71 'Fullmetal Reunion' or 'Dog In the Manger'

Everyone in the ready room was in dark full dress uniforms except for Ro Laren and newly promoted Second Lt Gina Phillips who were in ordinary duty magenta dress uniforms. Even Yuri and the Boss were in those black and silver monstrosities that Kei loathed. Kome had joked that they reminded her of ancient Terran Germany's 'SS' storm troopers from WWII!

"Everyone here, Kome?" demanded the Boss and Kome nodded.

"Good. At ease and find a seat. You all know we're headed for 'Gallifrey' but you don't know why. You are probably also wondering where our time jockeys are. I've sent 'em ahead to explain things to Barusa and to prepare the 'Matrix'. We can thank Zorin Oakenshield for this sudden change in in plans.

"It seems we've been taking our esteemed 'Shadow Master' right where he wants to go. According to Zorin the only thing that will 'maybe' contain this lunatic is the time lords' 'Matrix' on 'Gallifrey' so we ain't sparin' the hyperdrives to get there with all possible speed.

"It is absolutely imperative that this guy remains in the dark as to our change in coure and our new destination. He is fully capable of destroying this ship and everyone aboard her. As long as he thinks we are still enroute beyond Terra's solar system snd towards this 'Memories of the Stars' place we're safe. (Kei quickly recounted what Zee had told her earlier).

"Gene and Han figure it'll take us two more solar days to reach the safety of 'Gallifrey'. Therefore not a single word of oro (what) I am about to tell you must ever leave this room. 'Gallifrey's sister world is 'Symphonia'- if the 'Rave Master' and his pals get wind of this information they'll try to grab the 'Shadow Master' (whom they do not know is aboard) and take him back home to 'Symphonia' to stand trial for his crimes- so they must not know any of this stuff.

"Zorin assured me that if this guy gets loose it would result in disaster as well as total chaos for all the Universes. Dog Boy (InuYasha) and the Baron (The 'Green Baron' was second in command of the 'Emerald Queen') are not here because they have been ordered to keep close tabs on Haru (Haru Glory was the 'Rave Master' of course) and his allies. Naturally neither one knows why and nobody is gonna tell them either. Kapish?

"For the duration of this voyage all non-essential personnel and passengers are restricted to their quarters, the mess hall and the rec room. Anyone who decides to violate this order will be tossed in a brig until we reach 'Gallifrey'. The 'Master' (The rogue time lord not the lunatic locked up on Level Five) has already left with Doctor 4 and he'll be handed over to Barusa when they arrive. (Kei's face became quite grim).

"If anyone is found anywhere near our prisone ron Deck Five and cannot satisfactorily account for their presence there they will be arrested and jailed. Should they resist, we will not hesitate to use deadly force to subdue them. The chiefs and I were informed back on 'Kagura' that we may have a spy aboard. This information originated from Lord Rathelon (The founder of the time lords) and he was adamant that this spy was not the 'Master'.

"The reason this particular group was called here and 'only' this group is because you're the only ones aboard that I can absolutely and completely trust. I am damned sure that none of you is our spy. I'd trust the big hanyou (InuYasha) as well as Emma's crew with my life but we all know how good that buch is at keeping secrets, don't we?

"My guess would have been Torg (Zorin's henchman) but he and Zorin were plotting an escape and our spy would have no interest in leaving us. Zorin had 'fear' written all over him when he told me about the 'Shadow Master' and urged me to head for 'Gallifrey' so he's cleared.

"Any of our people who have been displaced in time and space cannot possibly be a spy. (Kei chuckled) If only Conan (Edogawa the pint sized 'Case Closed' sleuth. Remember him?) were still aboard he'd get to the bottom of this mess. He was so good at solving mysteries.

"Well, that's about all for now, gang. Just remember that loose lips atomize starships so be careful. Think about oro (what) I've said and let us know if you have any ideas as to whom our spy might possibly be. OK. Dismissed and arigatou (thanks) for coming." said the Red Admiral and the rose to leave.

"Our folks are gonna want to know why we're treatin' 'em like inmates, Reds. Oro (What) do we tell 'em?" drawled Han Solo. Kei though a moment.

"Why not tell 'em we're sweepin' the ship with tachyion particle beams and so far all we've done are the living quarters, dining hall and rec room? TPBs are dangerous if ypu get too close to 'em, Boss. They'll buy that, won't they?" suggested Gene Starwind before the redhead could reply. Slowly she nodded.

"Yeah, that just might work- for two more days anyway. OK. Make it so. Post a warning on all levels and upload that warning to all PDOs (personal data organizers) as well. Better quintuple (Increase fivefold) the guards on Level Five. Yuri, how are our mmcp (mumps, measles and chicken pox) patients? Can wede-isolate 'em yet? (Yuri nodded) Then move all of 'em up to Level Three and cordon off the main level. Clear all of the sub-levels and move Zorin up to Level Three. Put him in an isolation brig as far away from Torg as possible. Move Kiva Nerese's crew to quarter on seven and seal off the bays. We got anybody livin' on Level Five? (Yuri shook her head) Good. That'll be the new guard quarters. All guards assigned to the brig on five will stay on five so make damned sure they have replicators.

"Oh yeah- I promised Zorin he could have vidgames, vid disks, holonovels and anything else he wants to keep him entertained so make sure Revy takes 'em to him. Knock him out before you move him. I do not want him or Torg to know oro (what) level they are on and I especially do not want either one to know that they're both on the same level.

"Gina! Ro! We ain't gonna be needin' a yeoman or a file clerk until we finish on 'Gallifrey' so for now you are both guards. Report to Dog Boy for your assignments. Anything else? OK. let's hustle! Get going, people! Move it, move it, move it!" said Kei and she headed next door to the bridge. (Bet nobody knows which flick that's from!)

Now Gina could see why the Boss was in charge. Not a wasted word and absolutely nothing had been overlooked or left to chance. Licking her lips which had suddenly become quite dry Gina cleared her throat.

"Boss?" she croaked.

"Yeah?" replied Kei with one hand on the door release panel.

"Er, did 'CC' make a mistake? He called me a second lieutenant and not an acting one, mum?" replied Phillips.

"Huh? You smokin' dilythium or somethin' kid? 'CC' never makes mistakes. I promoted you an hour before this meeting. Anything else, kid? (Gina shook her head) No? Then report to the big guy like I told you to. Dismissed." she barked in a voice that a drill sergeant would envy. Gina and Ro scooted for the gantryway (stairs).

"InuYasha is using your office on eight as his HQ for now, Gina. Report to him there." yelled Yuri at their fast disappearing posteriors.

Meanwhile down on the main deck aka Surface Level One which had been cleared an hour after Kei's upstairs pow-wow there was activity nonetheless.

KISSES CAN BE DYNAMITE FOLKS!

Rally 'Cat' Vincent was dumbfounded several floors up as she stared at her vidscreen for the main level. Finally the Terran bounty hunter reached for her vidphone.

"Yeah? What the Hell do ya want?" demanded a surly voice at the other end of the connection.

"Kouga? Hi, it's me, Vincent. Sorry to disturb your naptime but there's somone down on the main floor. You guys had better take a look, Wolf Boy." said the suba (subaltern- somewhere betwixt a first looey and a captain).

"Huh? Is she smokin' dilythium or somethin'? We cleared that level less than an hour ago!" growled the big hanyou (half human teenaged boy and half dog demon) when the wolf youkai (full wolf demon) told him what Rally had just told him.

"Look Mutt, that's what 'Cat' said when she called. Some neko (cat)! She don't even like catnip, man!" yelled Kouga.

"Send that whack-o priest and his girlfriend in the black jammies down to check it out. It's probably nothing but if it ain't Katie'll have a catfit and a conniption if we let somebody breach security." grumbled InuYasha. Kouga nodded and vid relayed this happy news to Suba Vincent.

"Middle of the damned night and we have to go all the way down to the main level to check out some baka (stupid or crazy) blip on 'Cat's board!" grumbled a very sleepy Sango who had been just about to go off duty when she and Miroku the amourous monk had been trilled by 'Cat' Vincent.

"Well, it is a ver nice night for a stroll. love." replied the genial priest.

"Nice night? How do we even know if it is night?" complained Sango.

"Somewhere in this galaxy it must be night and I'll bet it's a very nice one too." said Miroku.

"Main level, children. Cosmetics, toys, books, games, contraceptives-" chortled 'CC' until Sango told him to shut the Hell up.

"Ye take the high road, love and I'll take the low road." chuckled Miroku.

"Oh I'll take the left hallway and you take the right one." moaned Sango.

"I need my beauty sleep." she sulked. "Don't say it, monk! I swear I'll pound you if you say it!" she added.

A few moments later Sango had reached the bow (front part of the ship) at her hallway's terminus while Miroku had reached the stern (aft end or rear part of the ship) at the end of the opposite hallway.

"Nothing here, Miroku." trilled Sango.

"Yeah, same here. Might as well call it a night and- Wait a sec! Sango! Get your ass over here quick and don't forget your plasma rifle!" trilled the monk in a whisper. He replaced his fountain pen comlink relay and drew his Mark XII disruptor gun. Sango raced to his side while still unslinging her plasma rifle.

"Don't make a sound, princess. I just heard noises coming from that break room." he whispered.

"I said this blue stuff is weak as shit! Sammit to Hell, Blackie! Help me with this damned lock! I'm hungry and this fridge is locked!" yelled the blonde whose name was Eve. (Recall this section's heading? All is about to be revealed).

"Actually ladies, this level of the ship has been closed off. Would you kawaii (lovely) damsels be interested- (Oh Ka-Mi (God)!" thought Sango) in bearing my children?" finished Miroku innocently. A thoroughly intoxicated Eve took a step towards him.

"Sure! Why not? Wanna do it right here, mister? Yo Blackie! You can go next! OK?" said Eve, dropping her slacks. Blackie was already down to her 'fundashi' foundations!

Sango was in shock and Miroku had beat a hasty retreat behind the demon slayer lassie.

"Aw shit! He was just kiddin' us, Blackie!" giggled a three sheets to the wind Eve. (That Romulan ale sure packs a wallop!)

"You two armed?" demanded Sango hile prodding Eve with her rifle. (Sango really must be dog-tired to have missed the brace of pistols in Eve's gunbelt, the twin Panther derringers up each arm, the Walther PPK automatic in an ankle holster, not to mention the seven tante (daggers) strapped to Eve's thigh!)

"Hell yeah! Of course we're armed, man! Where the FXXX are we anyway?" yelled the belligerent blonde. (Almost said 'bombshell' after blone but we don't need two of them running around loose, now do we? Rally Vincent's bounty hunter partner Minnie Mae 'Kitten' Hopkins is aka the 'Blonde Bomber' owing to her penchant for playing with explosives).

"Aboard a starship in deep space, believe it or not." replied Sango.

"Pull your pants up and tell that lunatic pal of yours to get dressed. We need your weapons so drop 'em, kiddies. OK Miroku, the coast is clear so c'mon out." giggled Sango.

"Didn't expect anybody to take you up on your 'proposal', did you, monk?" chortled the black-clad teenager.

"To be truthful, nai (no), I didn't!" whispered Miroku.

"Where did you ladies spring from?" he asked in a businesslike tone.

"You tell us, man! We went lookin' fer the can and ended up here. Can ya puh-leeze opn this fridge? I am famished!" moaned the blonde.

"By the way- I'm Eve and that's Blackie. We're the 'Dynamite Kiss Dolls'. Pleased ta meet cha." she added, extending a hand which Miroku kissed much to Sango's disgust.

"That vision of loveliness is Sango and I am your humble servant, Miroku." He said with a bow.

"Need food!" yeleld the brunette suddenly. She tried to curtsey and fell flat on her keester. Then Blackie passed out.

"OK, what do we do with 'em, genius?" mouthed Sango.

"We take 'em up to Dog Boy and Wolfie of course. Let them worry about 'em." mumbled Miroku.

"Ladies, if you'll follow me, I'll get you some food. Sango, gather up their weapons and follow us." he added.

If looks could kill, Miroku would have been one roshii (dead) duck!

So with one lovely on each arm Miroku headed for the lift leaving poor Sango to gather up pistols, rifles, knives, sub-machine guns, knives, swords, shurikins, kanai, tante (kanai are stone daggers used by Ninja and a tante is a short bladed dagger somewhat like an Italian stiletto generally used for defense by women) and Kami knew what these things (hand grenades) were and bring up the rear!

"Rats in the basement huh?" asked a bored Kouga when Miroku trilled him.

Rats? Don't you dare call these two kawaii young damsels in distress rats, Wolfie Boy. We are bringing them upstairs and they are both hungry so onegai (please) rep up something for them. Eh? Oro's (What's) that? Hai (Yeah), pizza will be OK and lots of java- black and hot 'cause they've been sampling our 'Aoishi (Blue) Ale' and they're plastered worse than my old sensei ever gets! See you in a few. Miroku out." he trilled.

The lift took them to eight where InuYasha had his security HQ (temporarily) with Kouga and the 'Green Baron', Fritz von Dekker.

"Hey Kouga, Fritzie! Looky oro (what) the neko (cat) dragged in!" cried InuYasha when Miroku entered half supporting and half carrying his cute charges followed by an overladen demon slayer shoujo (girl).

"Believe it or not, guys, they had 'all' of this junk on them." said a yawning Sango. Then the Baron noticed Blackie and Eve and got a shimatta (damned) good look at them!

"Ach! Frauleins (Misses or Mizzes in German)! Guten abend meinen leibchen (Good evening, my children)! Ich bin (I am) Baron Commodore Fritz von Dekker at your service. Willkommen (Welcome) aboard der 'Lovely Engel 2' und wo (and where) did you two schonen jungen frauleins (nice young girls) come from?" queried a fawning 'Green Baron'.

"Tavern!" shouted Mo (Blackie's real name was Mo), her mouth stuffed full of pepperoni pizza.

"Damned if I know how we got here, sir! One minute we're in a Rangoon (a city in the Terran nation of Burma circa 20th Century) bar's restroom and the next thing we know we're 'here', wherever the Hell 'here' is that is!" replied Eve and she took a sip of her mug of steaming java.

"That's easy, honey. You both came through a hole in time and space. Where you are is aboard a patrol starship in deep space where the year is Anno Domini 2251." explained the big hanyou. Mo's dark head snapped up and she had a startled expression on her pizza-stained face.

"Cops, Boss!" she shouted and managed to spray everyone with bits of pepperoni pizza and the blonde was not amused.

"Watch it, shithead!" yelped Eve.

"Relax kids. We ain't the police. The Boss lady and her officers are though. Yo, Mutt! We ain't huntin' nobody from Terra, are we?" asked the wolf youkai

"Nope. I'm damned sure we ain't, ya mangy wolf." replied InuYasha with a yawn. It had been a long night already and it was far from being over. Eve tapped Sango's shoulder.

"Honey, is everybody on this tub nuts or something? Everybody knows it's 1998 and not 2251 ya know!" she whispered fiercely. Sango shook her head.

"Nai (No), it most definitely 'is' AD 2251 and this is an area of deep space in the Aquarian galaxy, my dear." said a hulking 6'6" giant of a man who had just walked into the room. He had a smile on his face wider than the Kurozavi River in Elenore City.

"Hullo there, ladies. Name's Miroku, Spike Miroku and that womanizing priest beside you is my ancestour believe it or not. I'm tonight's 'OD' (Officer of the Day). Onegai (Please) excuse me while I check the roster. Nice to meet you." he added with a grin.

Hard on his heels was a bleary-aizued (eyed) blonde resplendent in a stunning bright green kimono emblazoned with red ryu (dragons) surrounded by the letters 'WWWA'.

"Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. Lemon and sugar please." she said to nobody at all that Mo or Evie could see anyway! The only thing on the table was a small printer for a computer!

Instantly before their startled aizu (eyes) a steaming mug of tea materialized on a small table beside the 'printer'.

"Yo Goldilocks! Can ya do card tricks too?" yelled Eve and the sleepy blonde almost dropped her mug.

"Huh? Where the oni (devil) did you two- Oh Christ! No! Not another pair and so damned soon too! Gomen (Sorry), my name is Angel, Marlene Angel. How do you do? Give me a moment and I'll get you both settled in. Oh, Dog Boy?" she said and began whispering into the big hanyou's in (doggie) ear.

"Is that the bloody chambermaid, I wonder, Mo?" chortled Evie.

"Sleepy!" replied the brunette.

"Blondie? Oh, that's just Marlene Angel, Brigadier Marlene Angel that is." explained 'Big Spike' who was leafing through the duty roster.

"So ya mean that dipstick blonde's the nutcase in charge of this old rustbucket? No wonder this place is one big zoo, Mo!" chuckled a thoroughly intoxicated Evie.

"Nah, she's only our 'third' officer. Commodore Yuri Donovan's our exec and the Boss er I mean Grand Marshall Kei O'Halloran is our C.O. (commanding officer). Ssh! Keep your voices down or you'll be meetin' the 'Demon o' Dublin' and the 'Rose o' Tralee' tonight rather than ashita (tomorrow)! The Boss is cranky if she don't get her beauty sleep. I apologize for confiscating your weapons but with the 'dampening field' activated they won't work aboard us anyway.

"Mar looks like she's really bushed so I guess it's up to us to get you two tucked in for the night. C'mon you lecher. Make yourself useful and carry Mo to the lift. After you, Miss Eve, if you don't mind. replied Sango, her hand tapping the hilt of her laser sword. Miroku hoisted a very wasted Mo onto his shoulders and followed Evie and the demon slayer maid.

"Level three, onegai (please)." Sango instructed lift control which soon whisked them down five levels in about half a second.

"Now please be very quiet. It's three in the morning and most of us are on day shift at six. Katana Roku (Sword Six)." intoned Sango and the portal swished noiselessly aside. She hustled Miroku and Mo inside and shoved Eve through the door behind them. She followed the blonde in and the portal swished shut behind her.

"Where the jigoku (Hell) do ya want her, princess?" whispered the amourous monk.

"Put her in Kagome's bunk for tonight. Evie, you take that top one above the 'neko shoujou', the cat girl. That's Neko Olson, one of our gunners. The top bunk is Mae's, however, she and Kaggie are on bridge duty tonight. Ashita (Tomorrow), we'll find a permanent perch for you guys." whispered the demon slayer.

"I wanna 'nother drink, Evie!" murmured Mo in her sleep.

"Permanent!" shouted the Terran blonde and Sango quickly clapped a gloved hand over Evie's big mouth.

"Ssh! Hai (Yeah), I do apologize but we just cannot send you back home right away." she explained quietly.

"You bozos can't keep us here if we want to leave dammit! That's called kidnapping, you bitch!" cried Evie after angrily yanking Sango's hand off her mouth.

"Ya came through a hole in the damned Universes only that hole ain't there no more. Until we can fix it, you and the rest of our guests are stuck here whether ya like it or not dammit! Now shut the jigoku up and let us get some sleep! We gotta be up early ya know!" seethed the angry nekomata (cat demon) trill. Eve turned to Sango with a blank look on her pretty face.

"What she said, kid. I don't understand all of it either and I've been through it before." replied the demon slayer with a grin. She and Miroku bade them good night and returned to Security HQ to log out and get some well-earned and much needed rest.

Evie sulked a bit but soon she dropped off and began snoring like a grampus.

Back upstairs on eight, InuYasha continued to draft his report on the newbie arrivals while Kouga tried in vain to find 'Star Blazers' on the vid TV. Mercifully none of these disturbances had awakenedYuri or Kei both of whom slept fitfully until 0500 hours (5 AM). The 'Rose of Tralee' was up and doing her yoga stretches while reading security's nightly report. As usual, the firebrand Hellcat was a 'slugabed' (saw that one in an old EA Poe short story) and as a rule she arose only a few minutes before the start of her shift much to Yuri's displeasure- but not today.

"Oh shit! We got two more last night, dammit!" screeched the irked commodore causing Kei to sit bolt upright in her bunk and whack her fiery mane on the ceiling.

"Ow! What the FXXX's the matter, airhead?" she shouted, yanking her mark XIII out from underneath her pillow.

"Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, Kei. Read Dog Boy's report. We got another two last night. They must be in the 'dog pound' (InuYasha's parties' quarters) because Sango and the monk were in charge of them." explained Yuri who had already slipped into her 3WA 'Snow White' uniform and was calmly pulling on her white Cavalier boots.

"You scared the Hell outta me! I thought that Oakie (Zorin Oakenshield) or that shadow looney ('Shadow Master') or Khan (Same one portrayed to the hilt by Ricardo Montalban in 'Trek 2/Wrath of Khan') had flown the coop!" yelped Kei, igniting a cheroot while yanking on tee shirt and jeans. Yuri fowned.

"You are the frigging C.O. for kami's sake, Boss! You should be setting an example and wearing a uniform at least! And it's a bit early in the day for those smelly stogies of faye's, isn't it, darn it? Oh, I suppose the Jameson's next, right?" admonished her scolding exec.

"Yes, Mommy!" snarled an angry Grand Marshall while she pored that golden elixir into her java. The redhead took an appreciative sip and nodded.

"Ah! Nectar of Kami (gods) indeed. Where the Hell are we, dipstick?" she yawned and belched loudly. Yuri grimaced and made a face.

"Don't you have any manners at all? Christ! How would I know where we are? I'm not the 'navvie', am I? Ask Zoe or Mar." grumbled Donovan.

You'll recall that before we introduced ya to the 'Dynamite Kiss Dolls' Evie and Blackie/Mo newly promoted Gina Phillips and her pal Ro Laren had been ordered to report to InuYasha and the baron on eight for guard duty. Seems that security HQ is temporarily being run from Gina's new 'office'.

The two newest guards reported as ordered and the Baron pointed them towards a row of chairs in the back of the room.

"Zitzen, bitte, meinen leibchen (Please sit down, my children). There." he said. Kouga had already tied a green ribbon around their upper left forearms. Finally InuYasha walked to Gina's desk and stood in front of it.

"OK. All of ya shut the Hell up and listen. Fritzie's (Fritz von Dekker, the Green Baron' was InuYasha's second in command of the security watch) gonna give ya yer orders so pay attention. Go ahead, Fritzie." he said and sat down.

"Danke (Thank you), Dog Boy. You each haf a different coloured ribbon und der reason ist simple. Each colour denotes a different guard post floor on this vessel. If you do not haf a ribbon or if you are in a restricted area that does not match your ribbon's colour you vill be arrested and jailed. If you resist, you vill be shot. I meant to say subdued. Sorry but old habits are hard to break.

"Red ist der command deck- nine. Blue ist dieser (this) level- eight. Yellow ist seven. No colour fo six which ist der big boom boom ('God Gun'). Grey ist five. Violet ist four. Green ist three. Gold ist two. Der main level (one) und all five sub-levels haf been sealed off mit (with) force field barrier beams. On each level I haf just named there ist someone mit a star on the same coloured ribbon as das (that) floor ist. Dieser (This) person ist der one from whom you will receive your orders because he or she ist your floor level's leader.

"You vill report to das person as soon as you haf been dismissed. They vill explain your duties to you. Zweisch Leutnants (Second Lieutenants) Laren und Phillips vill please remain. Der rest uf you vill take a plasma rifle as you leave and report directly to your stations. Anything else, Her Doggie Boy? (The big hanyou yawned and waved his hand) Gut (Good). You are hereby dismissed." said the Baron with a curt nod and the room quickly emptied.

"Wonder why we got singled out, Gina?" asked Ro Laren.

"Dunno, Ro. Hush now. Here comes 'Old Irondrawers'." replied Gina.

Meanwhile far below them on Level four a massive hulk of a giant about Mugghi's height (The white neko stood almost 7 feet tall) but weighing a Helluva lot more than the genetically engineered nekomata had just wonked his noggin again.

"Ow! Son't worry, I'm OK. We of the Armstrong line have a high level of pain endurance. This way troops." he said.

"Like I give a crap about that, Brigadier." mused a second giant, this one about half a foot shorter than the blonde mustachioed Leviathan. Powerfully built, he would have been called handsome with his golden orbs and benign manner had it not been for the ugly 'tattoos' on his forehead and right arm.

"I don't remember this tunnel being under the shop when we bought the bakery from Izui and Siggy, sir." observed a much shorter fair-haired yuppie guy.

"You don't have to call him 'sir' anymore, Denny. Both of us quit the army, remember?" said a small and stocky brunette beside him.

"We Armstrongs have always had an unerring sense of direction, Maria and it has been passed down the Armstrong line for untold generations. Behind this door will be Colonel Mustang's old office." replied Brigadier Alex Louis Armstrong. He swung the door open and collided with a very short and slight brunette girl.

"Huh? Where did you come from, King Kong? (She raised her voice) Neji! Intruder alert! He looks mean and stupid too! Tell Dog Boy and Old Irondrawers! Get a security team up here stat! Hinata out!" she yelled when Daniel 'Scar' Montgomery, Maria Ross and Denny Block followed the blonde giant out of the auxiliary fuel locker!

END OF CHAPTER 71. Chapter 72 'Alchemy and Saiyaans Don't Mix' or 'Fullmetal Friendships' soon.

Now it's getting exciting eh? And more than one cliffhanger too. Thanks for your loyalty and support. More soon- K&K Scion of Anime of PA. and Suzie Q ? the Galactic Enforcer babe.


	73. Chapter 72 'Alchemy & Saiyaans Don't Mix

AW Ch 72

Wow!Mar's been injured and now that worst of all combat weapons is almost in Zorin's cronies' hands- Gundams! Almost as terrifying as the 'God Guns' or the Angels' new toy- the r- whoops! I almost let the neko outta the sack folks! This chapter will put two close tomos at loggerheads with each other and nai it ain't Vacuumhead and Firebrand either! Some old tomos returned and the Boss decides to head for Onsokamaru! Who's in sick bay and how did she end up there? Why is Yuri Donovan furious? Who are the newbies? Did the truckers succeed? (Gomen (Sorry) but no Ice Road Brigade in this chapter but soon I promise).

Hint re the Angels new toy- the US Navy just got one of 'em.

ANGEL WINGS

DISCLAIMER: OK Lady Ro darlin', it's all yours. First I wanna thank Mr T for the use of his Angels and stuff. Then I wanna thank everyone else who has been allowing us to use their creations here like Thom Beers for the use of his ice road truckers Hugh, Drew, Rick, Eric, Alex and Bear. I took the liberty of naming the 3WA academy in Furool City on Shimougou after Mr Haruka Takachiho in honour of his creations- the Angels. How was that, Yuri? Great, kiddo. Oh hai it sure was, Kei! Now since we left ya up in the air last time let's get to Ch 72 without any further meandering, shall we? Why is Zack Zero back and oro does he want with Suba Marina Oki? Can Mandy keep her big mouth shut? A hint re the titles- Aw do ya expect me to spoil it for ya? Oro does this all mean? We'll find out momentarily gang. The Boss Red Marshall's on the warpath again! Here 'tis:-

CHAPTER 72

'Alchemy and Saiyaans Don't Mix' or 'Fullmetal Friendships'

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em! You're all under arrest! You are now prisoners of the 3WA! Neji!" screamed Hinata Hyuga who had apparently forgotten that she was wearing comlink earrings and they were amplifying her voice by several hundred decibels and deafening her poor Ninja brother.

"OK! We're here already so shut the Hell up, Hyuga!" snapped Naruto. He, Ten Ten and Kakashi Sensei Had just arrived with Neji Hyuga whose ears were still ringing and popping.

"It's gotta be either a fancy dress party or it's Hall-o-we'en, Maria." whispered Denny Block.

"Everyone just calm down now. Hinata, please keep your plasma rifle trained on them so Naruto and Ten Ten can frisk them." ordered a strange looking tall guy in black whose entire face was concealed behind a black scarf except for one eye. Naruto relieved Maria Ross of her derringer and Denny Block of his old service pistol. Alex Louis Armstrong obediently handed over his own service revolver while Daniel 'Scar' Montgomery grudgingly gave up his Swiss Army pocket knife to Ten Ten.

"Well it's about time! It took Grandma Hokage long enough to send you after us! Looks like the rescue party from the Village Hidden In the Leaves finally got here, guys." observed a skinny strawberry blonde clad in a dark green jumpsuit.

"We are not a rescue party, Miss. You see we er sorta got lost in our basement and ended up here." explained Denny and Kakashi grinned.

"Security team K to Baron. Better tell Duchess that there's a new vortex opening somewhere on the 'Angel' and four bozos just blundered into it and came through. I'll take 'em to the rec room. Huh? Yeah, ya better tell the Boss too. Nai (No) thanks Fritz, we won't need anybody else. Kakashi out." sighed the Ninja Jonin and replaced the comm relay mike on the bulkhead wall.

"Put your arms down and just follow Ten Ten to the lift please." he instructed the newcomers.

"Where in the nine Hells of Dante do ya think we are, kid?" whispered Daniel.

"Beats me, Scar. I ain't got a clue." replied Denny softly.

"I demand to know where you are taking us, sir." thundered Armstrong.

"You heard him, Goldilocks- to the bar so move it." answered Sakura Haruno, jabbing the big galloot with her laser sword's hilt.

"Be careful with that, kid! Those things have hair triggers ya know!" yelled their fearless leader and the brigadier Goliath chuckled merrily.

"You cannot possibly hurt me with a stick, my dear child." he chortled.

"Oh yeah?" she said and calmly sliced a chunk off the bulkhead column beside him.

"Stop playing with that thing, Sakkie." ordered Neji standing aside for Denny, Scar, Maria and King Kong to board the lift. Kakashi, Neji and Ten Ten followed them inside, however, Kakashi ordered Naruto, Hinata and Sakura to report back to the Baron and the big hanyou.

When the prisoners arrived at the rec room they were astounded to find a long polished teakwood and mahogany bar, video games, pool tables, booths, three very old police boxes, several animals, various strange people and a nearly 3 meters tall white cat tending bar ably assisted by R2D2!

"Ah, Mugghi, Nammo. We have guests. Welcome. I am Wing Commander Donovan of the 3WA at your service, folks. Please call me Yuri. Sit down and have a drink." invited Snow White who swung her barstool around to face the newbies.

"Where's the fruitcake?" asked Ten Ten.

"Damned if I know, kiddo. She's not been answering my hails. Besides I'm the exec again now that Mar's feeling better. Just these four, Kashi? (Sensei nodded) Then we'll need a table. Peri, please clear off Jon's table for us. (Captain Jonathan Harlock had just left for the bridge a few minutes before the party had got to town) This way, guys." said a smiling Yuri and suddenly Alex thought they had blundered into an insane asylum!

Denny was ogling all the beauties until his wife grabbed his arm and shoved him into a chair. Scar was amused because he had just found an old friend at the vid games arcade.

"Hey Shortie! Where's that big lummox of a brother of yours these days?" yelled Scar. The blonde kid bristled.

"Who do ya think yer callin' Shortie! I'll knock the livin' crap outta- Scar? Maria? Denny? Major Armstrong? How the Hell'd you guys get here?" said Edward 'Fullmetal Alchemist' Elric while pumping Daniel's hand with his own gloved right automail 'hand'.

ou two know each other? Oh, it's Edward, isn't it? We do seem to meet in the oddest places, young Elric and it's Brigadier now. I probably outrank every single person in this room even if I am a prisoner at the moment." boomed Armstrong.

"Not quite, me boyo. I think you'll find that a Grand Marshall outranks a mere Brig." corrected a tall striking redhead in grey 3 WA sweats. As tall as she was Kei O'Halloran ws still ahead shorter than Scar Montgomery and 'King Kong'.

"I believe that my exec just told you to sit down so do it. Mugghi! Drinks for all hands." said the Boss, hooking a chair with her foot and sitting down at the table.

"Thanks, mum. I'll have-" began Denny Block.

"Mugghi already knows what ya drink, kid. She's a telepath." said the Hellcat, firing up a cheroot. Kei stuck out her hand.

"Grand Marshall Kei O'Halloran of the 3WA and the 'UG' commnding the 'Lovely Angel 2'. Pleased to meet ya. You're aboard my ship now which means ya take orders from me. As of now you four are hereby deputized into the 3WA and are part of my crew. Welcome aboard." she said. Alex Louis Armstrong stood to attention and saluted.

"Alex Louis Armstrong, Brigadier of the State Alchemy Army of Amestris at your service. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, mum." he said.

The drinks arrived, explanations were quickly made and a meal was ordered for the famished visitors.

"Well Ed, you and Alphonse seem to be doing quite well here." observed Scar as he banked a carom shot off Ed's '6' ball to sink his own '9' ball. He and Fillmetal were shooting a game of pool. Maria Ross, Yuri and Mar were chatting merrily away like old friends. Denny was assisting in the galley while Alex was regaling the rest of the room with his derring do war stories. Ed grinned at Daniel and smoothed his mustache.

"We do alright here, Scar. It's easy work except for KP detail. I hate kitchen duty and I usually get stuck with the washing up jobs. Hey Al! Get me a birch beer float and some of Granny's 'snickerdoodle' cookies. Scar wants another Irish whiskey and soda and some BBQ crisps. Thanks brother." called Ed as he watched his '14' ball (They were playing 'odds and evens 8 ball') nudge the '8' ball into a corner pocket.

"Dammit! Your game, Scar. Want to play again?" said the blonde kid.

"No thanks but who is the orange-haired vision of loveliness with the brunette wallflower?" he replied while pointing out Gina and Ro. Ed glanced across the room and chuckled.

"That's Gina Phillips and Ro Laren. They're both Second Looeys but Gina's an Acting Captain. Didn't the Boss tell you that we don't stand on ceremony around here? C'mon. I'll make the introductions." said Ed, dragging Scar over to the girls' table.

"Hi there Gina, Ro. Meet my old buddy Sc- er Dan Montgomery. Dan, these are my friends Gina Phillips and Ro Laren. I think I hear my brother calling me so I'll see you guys later." said Ed who realized three's company but four could be a crowd expecially with a frowning Winry Rockabelle watching him!

"Call me Scar. May I buy the next round?" chortled the big Ishvaalan with the golden orbs.

At 1700 hours (5 PM) a very distinguished looking gentleman stepped through the connecting portals from the dining hall next door. He tapped a small gong hanging next to him which effectively deafened everyone in the rec room.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen. Dinner is now being served." announced Walter, pilot of the 'Nova Hellsing' starship cruiser. The very next moment the poor chap was crushed as four huge behemoth Leviathans all tried to get through the portals at the same time yelling 'Food!" simultaneously.

"What the Sam Hell!" yelled Scar. Gina and Ro merely glanced up from their drinks.

"oh, that's just the 'pig squad', Scar. The kid in red's InuYasha and the wolf thing's Kouga. They're demons. The big dumbass lummox is Goku and the lunatic's Vegeeta. They're Saiyaans. They do this at every meal." explained Ro.

"Yeah, so whatever the Hell ya do, do not sit anywhere near them." added Gina.

"And don't get between them and food either." warned a croaking Walter. Scar assisted the older gent to his feet.

Suddenly a hush fell across the entire assemblage.

"Unh unh, here comes trouble for sure." whispered Ro as Kagome Higurashi and Bulma Brief strolled into the rec room.

"Vegeeta! Goku! Behave yourselves, dammit!" thundred the aoishi (blue)- coiffed bombshell angrily.

"Sit boy!" cried the shorter dark-haired schoolgirl.

Crash! "Damn you, wench!" howled the hanyou.

"Get the Hell offa me, Mutt!" growled the Prince of Saiyaans.

"Get offa my paws, you dumbass Saiyaan!" roared the wolf youkai.

Vegeeta's better half pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"C'mon Kaggie. Just step over the baka morons." said Bulma, vaulting over the four struggling guys with ease. Kagome, Ro, Gina and Scar followed suit and trailed the two referees into the dining hall. Scar stooped and effortlessly lifted the two Saiyaans from the floor while Sesshomaru threw Kouga over one shoulder and his brother over the other one. Sess and Scar carried their burdens to the nearest table and dumped them onto chairs before seating themselves. Once bitten, twice shy. Ro and Gina wisely chose a table on the other side of the huge hall.

After a sumptuous albeit very noisy dinner Kag, Bulma, Ro and Gina took a stroll around the decks while the guys all decided to go off exploring much to Sess's chagrin and Scar's amusement. Denny and Maria insisted on helping with the dishes so Edward and Alphonse beat a hasty retreat to Engineering. Donnie and Cyborg immediately shunted the boys off to the command deck to pester the flight crew.

Meanwhile the Saiyaans' group had found Deck Five where someone had accidentally left ajar the portal leading to the spiral staircase that accessed Deck Six. Sesshomaru began to sweat despite the warmth of the hallway. Scar poked his head into the opening.

"What's upstairs, Goku?" he asked.

"Deck Six, I think." replied the massive Super-Saiyaan.

"And we are NOT allowed up there, Danny." added the white-haired inu youkai (dog demon) firmly.

"Yeah? Says who! I'm goin' up. Who's game?" growled Vegeeta Brief. Sesshomaru bristled with anger.

"Didn't I just say- Brother! Get back down here! Goku! No! Kouga! Vegeeta! Oh the jigoku (Hell) with it. We'll just take a quick peek and leave. OK?" said a dejected Sess.

"Huh? What the bloody Hell? Looks like a damned subway, gang!" yelled Scar from upstairs.

"Wow! I'll bet I can hit that thing down there with a 'Kamehameha Wave'!" shouted Goku Son.

"Nah you can't, Kakkaroth (Means carrot, it's Goku's true Saiyaan name. He didn't know he had one before Vegeeta showed up on Terra) but I'll bet my 'Spirit Bomb' can! Watch this folks!" yelled Vegeeta taking dead aim at the 'Gof Gun's 'ionic beam generator'!

END OF CHAPTER 72. CHAPTER 73 'Gamilons At the Gate' or 'Hojioque High-Jinks' to follow soon. OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? Perhaps I'll post one of my old stories I wrote during my 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth. Ah well I still need to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Then I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt.

A hint at what GTH is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Enjoy the week and watch for another chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved last month) PA.


	74. Chapter 73 'Gamilons At the Gate'Hojio

AW Ch 73

Wow! Are those wildass Saiyaans about to atomize the starship they are travelin' on? What's been goin' on topside where the ship's drivers are guidin' the 'LA2' to Kami knows where? Does friend Sosuke Aizen have another trick or two up his Arrancar sleeves? Will YT ever stop leavin' cliffhangers?

DISCLAIMER: OK Major I mean Brigadier Armstrong OK Alex if you insist! The floor is all yours. First we absolutely must 'domo arigatou' (thank you very much) Haruka-San Takachiho for allowing us the usage of his 'Lovely Angels' creations and anything else this fine gentleman hath created. Likewise we wish to thank anyone else whose fruits of their long labours we areusing or may use in future. Of course anything and anyone we have created ourselves are free to be used by anyone who needs or wants to use them and they have our thanks, blessings and permission so to do now and always.

We left a bigass cliffhanger at the end of 72 so without further chit chat here is Chapter 73 and here's a recap of the very last part

ANGEL WINGS

CHAPTER 73 'Gamilons At the Gate' or 'Hojioque High-Jinks'

Meanwhile the Saiyaans' group had found Deck Five where someone had accidentally left ajar the portal leading to the spiral staircase that accessed Deck Six. Sesshomaru began to sweat despite the warmth of the hallway. Scar poked his head into the opening.

"What's upstairs, Goku?" he asked.

"Deck Six, I think." replied the massive Super-Saiyaan.

"And we are NOT allowed up there, Danny." added the white-haired inu youkai (dog demon) firmly.

"Yeah? Says who! I'm goin' up. Who's game?" growled Vegeeta Brief. Sesshomaru bristled with anger.

"Didn't I just say- Brother! Get back down here! Goku! No! Kouga! Vegeeta! Oh the jigoku (Hell) with it. We'll just take a quick peek and leave. OK?" said a dejected Sess.

"Huh? What the bloody Hell? Looks like a damned subway, gang!" yelled Scar from upstairs.

"Wow! I'll bet I can hit that thing down there with a 'Kamehameha Wave'!" shouted Goku Son.

"Nah you can't, Kakkaroth (Means carrot, it's Goku's true Saiyaan name. He didn't know he had one before Vegeeta showed up on Terra) but I'll bet my 'Spirit Bomb' can! Watch this folks!" yelled Vegeeta taking dead aim at the 'God Gun's 'ionic beam generator'!

Meanwhile a few flights up on the bridge Han Solo yawned and stretched. It had been a very long night for him. Han grabbed up his vidmike.

"Hey Princess, how's about some java and doughnuts- the creamy kind that I like? I'm hungry up here." he trilled down to the galley.

Seven levels below him 'Princess' Aelita of Lyoko wearily tapped her comlink earring.

"Yes, sir. Coming right up, Captain Solo. Bavarian, right?" she trilled back.

"Sounds good to me, kiddo. Don't forget the pot of java and thanks a lot, love." trilled the rascally ex-smuggler and hero of the rebellion. Han grimaced when he heard a ringing sound in his ears.

"Ahem. Pardon the intrusion, sir but by any chance have you seen the 'Argo'?" asked a gruff voice in his ear.

Solo looked up at his vidscreen. The voice apparently belonged to a tallish scalawag wearing a dark magenta uniform of the Gamilon Air Patrol. Nasty customers were these boyos by all accounts Solo knew. So what in Dante's Nine Hells were they doing so far afield. Gamilon was at least a thousand light years away from the Aquarian Galaxy. Han frowned and cleared his dry throat.

"Onegai (Please) say again, unknown vessel? Over." he intoned in what he hoped sounded like a military ship's commander.

"We are searching for the 'Argo', sir. An R-Class battleship. An Earth vessel, sir. Have you seen it? Over." comm relayed Gamilon's General Krypt putting on what he hoped was an agreeable smile. However, he still came across looking like the fox in the henhouse!

"Nope." drawled Han. 'You're the first vessel of any sort we've spotted in several weeks. Over." comm relayed a worried Han Solo.

"What do ye want with 'em, sir? Over." he added suspiciously.

"That, sir, is 'our' business. However, since Gamilon and earth are at war with each other, the reason should be obvious. Over." comm relayed Krypt tersely.

Han Solo was thunderstruck! The 'Treaty of Gedren' had ended that war and kept the Gmilons in check for the better part of half a century!

"War? Sir, that war ended in AD 2209! Therefore I repeat my question, sir. Why are you seeking the 'Argo'? Over." he growled angrily.

"Young man, even you must know that this is AD 2199 not more than a decade from now! I shall report you to your superiors, sir. Goodbye, young sir. Krypt out." he snapped and Han's vidscreen went dark. At that moment Aelita brought in a tray laden with pastries and a big pot of steaming hot java. She poured out a mug for Solo and handed it to him.

"Thanks, kid." he said absently. As Aelita turned to leave he spoke again.

"Find the Boss Lady, Princess. Tell her we got trouble, maybe big trouble. Get that Dubliner up here stat." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." she replied and strode quickly to the lift. Aelita had faced dangers galore on Lyoko but they seemed like mere child's play compared to awakening HER! Waking up O'Halloran was akin to shaking up a hornets' nest and then bearding a mountain lion in its den! Timidly she tapped on the portal labeled 'Captain's Quarters' and took a step or two back when the panel swooshed open almost immediately.

Aelita breathed a big sigh of relief when she saw not HER but that very nice exec Miss Donovan standing in the doorway.

"Hello there, Aelita, isn't it? (Aelita nodded) What can we do for you, Honey?" asked Yuri politely.

"I'm very sorry for disturbing you, mum. Captain Solo sent me to get the Boss. He said to tell her we have trouble, maybe big trouble, mum." she squeaked out when the redhead suddenly appeared behind her exec and scowled at the poor kid.

"What trouble?" demanded the harridan from Hell itself.

"H-H-He d-didn't s-say, m-mum." stammered the pert princess.

"Your presence is required on the bridge at once, mum. If you'll excuse me, mum, I must get back to the galley." Aelita saluted and fled for belowstairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

Kei wasted no time in hustling up to the command deck and confronting Solo.

"OK, pirate. What's up?" she demanded.

"Boss, we have got a Gamilon ship hunting an Earther ship. The commander thinks it's a decade before the 'Treaty of Gedren' was signed. As you know, that document ended all hostilities between them and that treaty has held for almost fifty solar years." drawled Han.

"Get this dumbass Yay-Hoo on the horn now, Solo." demanded 'She Who WILL Be Obeyed'.

"Righty-O, love." he replied.

"Angel 2 calling commander on the Gamilon ship. Please come in. Over." trilled Solo over the ship to ship comm relay mike.

"Yes, Angel 2. We read you. Over." replied a young cultured female Andalusian with long sea-green hair.

"My commander wants to talk to your commander, ma'am. Over." said Solo just before Kei grabbed his mike and barked out.

"I demand to speak to your commander now, girl! Grand Marshall O'Halloran, 3WA, commanding the 'Lovely Angel 2'. Get him now. Over." yelled the hotheaded redhead.

"Yes, mum. You are in command, mum?" cried a startled Gamilon male officer.

"I sure am, boyo and Terra is under my direct protection too! Check your chromos, pal. It's AD 2251 not AD 2199! Your war ended the beginning of this century!" roared the firebrand Hellcat.

"Mein Gott, Herr General! The red child is quite correct, sir! It most certainly is AD 2251! Der question is how did we get here?" said a Germanic voice and Krypt spoke quickly.

"We meant no harm to you, Madam Marshall! We will leave at once!" replied Krypt. Kei shook her head.

"Nai (No). You will allow us to tractor your vessel aboard. Then we will try to return you to AD , sir, is a direct order." said Kei quietly (Hoist the storm warnings folks when Kei gets quiet)!

"Our alternative, Madam?" demanded the General. Kei shrugged her shoulders.

"We board your vessel and take everyone aboard her into custody." she replied grimly.

"Vhat in-solence! Herr General, shall I give them a good dose of plasma?" cried Colonel Graveheart, his gunnery officer.

Kei had finally had enough of this bullshit! "Decloak the 'Angel', pirate, and show show 'em what they're up against!" yelled an all out of patience (So what else is new eh?) Kei O'Halloran.

"By your command, Boss Lady. To hear is to obey, mum." said Jimbo Hawking, Han's co-pilot.

"Goot Gott! Vhere der Hell did das t'ing come from!" cried Graveheart.

"We cannot match them in firepower, gentlemen. Very well, Madam Marshall. You may tractor the 'Silurian Fox' aboard your vessel. We are in your hands." capitulated a humbled Gamilon commander.

Moments later Revy Roberts and Neko Olson along with the big hanyou, Kouga, Ayame, Kagome, Naraku and Kikyo escorted a very tall Gamilon officer (Gamilons are blue-skinned giants the shortest of which are a full metre taller than the tallest human) and his crew of twenty up to the bridge deck.

General Krypt dropped to one knee and offered up his power cutlass hilt to Yuri Donovan who would not accept it from him.

"I am only the executive officer, sir." she explained gently.

"Then who the Hell is O'Halloran, dammit?" he demanded testily. The redhead spun around in one of the gunners' seats.

"That, my sear sir, would be me. Welcome aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2'. O'Halloran. Call me Kei. You and your crew will be billetted on Level Three. 'Cat'? Put 'em wherever you can find room. Feel free to make yourselves to home, folks. We will get you back to your own era just as quick as we possibly can. Was there any kind of warning before you came through?" asked the svelte young commander.

Blank stares greeted her query.

"What happened just prior to your encountering us, sir?" tried Brigadier Marlene Angel.

Krypt looked as confused as Hell and stared at the Andalusian beauty who was his navvie.

"We passed a quasar and the ship did shake a little, sir." she offered and Mar nodded sagely.

"That was when you passed through the rift and came over. Go with 'Cat' and have a nice voyage. Just leave the driving to us." she said. Kei shrugged off Krypt's crew's salutes. When they had departed Kei tapped Han's shoulder.

"Garner, Boss?" he suggested and she nodded.

"You got it, pirate. I'll take it in my ready room." she replied and left the bridge.

A few minutes later Charles Augustus Garner, Territorial Sector Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy soothed her ruffled feathers and promised to look into this latest crossover incident.

"Get the Hell down here, you baka moron idiots!" shouted Revy from the foot of the 'God Gun' staircase.

"Don't release any energy in there! That's the damned 'God Gun', stupids!" screamed 'Derringer' Merrill Stryfe.

However, turning 'off' a 'Kamehamehan Wave' or halting a 'Spirit Bomb' in mid-flight is easier said than done. In point of fact, it's pretty well nigh impossible!

Scar reacted quickly. He placed one hand against the wall and pressed hard. Instantly (to both Merrill and Revy's astonishment) the wall curved outward until it was at a full ninety degree angle and effectively blocking the the corridor between the two Saiyaans and the 'God Gun's 'sonic ion beam generator'.

It was the two girls' very first sight of alchemy in use and they both watched in amazement as Goku's 'wave' and Vegeeta's 'bomb' struck the barrier and caromed off of it! Ed Elric had likewise blocked off the opposite end of the long 'corridor' (the GG's bore or inside the barrel of the weapon itself) which led to the release ports for the gun itself.

The deflected energy bursts dissolved as Alphonse Elric drew a strange alchemic symbol on the floor which caused a small waterfall to materialize and absorb the Saiyaans' energies the same way an ordinary kitchen sponge absorbs liquids.

"I want every one of you back down here and I mean now!" howled an angry Jonathan Harlock from below.

"Unh unh, they're gonna get the what for now for damned sure!" whispered Merrill to Revy who nodded grimly.

The tall and rangy form of Jonny Harlock the Angel's security chief seemed to be dominating the entire alcove containing the spiral staircase leading up to the weapon that WAS Deck Six. As soon as the Saiyaans and the Ishvaalan had reached the foot of the steps Jon grabbed a Saiyaan in each hand while motioning Scar to walk ahead of him.

"I should turn you three miscreants over to 'She Who WILL Be Obeyed' but I'm feelin' generous today. Instead I'll escort ye to 'Blondie' (Mar) and 'Pinkie' (Kome Sawaguchi) and see oro (what) the oni (devil) they wanna do to you. Move it!" growled the big skipper of the 'Botany bay 2' angrily.

Word of Al and Scar's heroics spread quickly throughout the ship (You know the three forms of communication are telegraph, telephone and tell a woman? Well add a fourth one- tell Starfire!) while up on the command deck an aoishi (blue) light began to flash on Nat's console. Kagalli Yula Athna was the first to notice it.

"Hey Lt Nat? Oro (What) the Hell's that damned thing for?" she asked worriedly. Nat (Naturle Badgiruel Edwards) looked up from her holonovel and frowned.

"Dunno. It's probably normal but go find Angel, Donovan or Sawaguchi anyway." ordered the weapons chief.

Kaggie took off up the hall pell mell and almost collided with Herself! Meanwhile-

Subaltern Revy Roberts was one angry babe.

"What's the Boss thinkin', Rock? These bastards were all set to fire on us so she takes 'em aboard and gives 'em the run of the whole damned ship! They oughta be in the brig- the lot of 'em dammit!" she sulked and her partner Warrant Officer Rock Obajime shrugged it off.

"It is their ship, Revy, not ours. None of our business, honey." he answered politely.

"I know all that but I still don't like it. I just don't trust that smiling bastard, Krypt and that Graveheart gives me the willies!" she said stubbing out a cigar and firing up a new one. Rock returned to his PDO classwork interface lessons and dismissed Revy from his thoughts.

"Think I'll get in some target practice downstairs. See ya at lunch, kiddo." she said and left Rock to his new 'toy'. After all, his job was to teach computers and paperwork reportin' stuff to the 3WA cadets. Neko and Kome eagerly joined Revy and very soon the 'Archangel Trio' (Nat, Kagalli, Flaysie Allster) had agreed to go along as well.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kutschski had a rare day off (On the Angel? Unheard of surely!) and were taking a stroll on Deck Seven when Rukia suddenly stiffened and pointed ahead of them.

"Ichi, I feel one Helluva lotta spiritual pressure and it's coming from right there. Can't you feel it?" asked the young soul reaper while drawing her laser sword and igniting it. Ichigo nodded and cocked his Mark XIII ion cannon.

"Halt! Who goes there? Identify yourself, dammit!" he roared and quickly shoved Rukia behind his back.

"Damn! What place is this?" demanded a tall gaunt being garbed in Espada black and white. The Espada and the Arrancar with some exceptions are not known for fashion. The same is true of the soul reapers. Hey! Can anyone identify the original source for this quote I used? The book and the film and the author and the actor? Hint- Peter Lorre and Vincent Price were in the film.

"Grimjowl? Grimjowl Jaggerjag? What the Hell are you doing here?" cried the substitute soul reaper. He was still not sure whether or not he could still trust this former jaguar/Arrancar/Hollow now Espada. Grimjowl held up a white gloved hand and advanced.

"Friends Ichigo and Rukia. Lord Aizen sent me here as an experiment. Lord Ichimaru and Lord Tosen are with me too. Wherever 'here' is that is." explained the Espada.

"Where are your two playmates, Grim?" demanded Rukia motioning with her light blade for him to precede them to the lift.

"Where's your zanpakuto, Grim?" asked Ichigo who was prodding him along.

"Mine couldn't pass through with me so I doubt if Gin and Tosey have theirs either. They went downstairs. Are we on some kind of a ship, Ichi?" he asked and Rukia nodded.

"Command Deck. Stat." commanded Rukia and the lift shot up to Deck Nine. Ichigo tapped on Kei's ready room portals.

"Boss? It's Ichigo and Rukia. Got a present for you." he said and the portals swished aside. With an amused grin, Grimjowl led the way into the ready room.

"Friend of yours, kiddies?" asked a suspicious Kei.

"In a way, Boss. He's an Espada. Remember we told you about them before?" explained Rukia while extinguishing her blade and pocketing the hilt.

"Oh yeah. I remember and I also remember your tellin' me they were quite deadly. Any more of his pals around?" demanded the redhead.

"Two. The blind guy (Tosen) and the grinning fool (Gin Ichimaru)(Ichigo turned to Grim) Is Aizen here too?" yelled Ichigo.

"That I know not, reaper boy. He opened a portal to the World of the Living but we ended up here instead it seems. Whether he followed us over or not I have no idea, my friends." explained the tall Arrancar Espada. (I should explain that the Espada are the ten most powerful Arrancar. Grim was #8 until he killed #6 and yet he is weak compared to many other Espada of higher numbers).

"Do I have your word of honour that you'll behave yourself, Mr Jaggerjag? (He bowed and nodded) OK. Bunk in with Ichigo. Lunch at noon. Ichi will show you where the dining hall is and stuff. Refrain from wandering around my ship. Stay on your quarters level except for meals. Dismissed." said Kei. Grimjowl bowed again and left with the two reapers.

"If we don't report in within an hour, Lord Aizen will follow us over here Ichigo and he will bring everyone else with him." warned Grim and he was not smiling anymore.

"Baraga, his Espada and those Fracciones too?" shouted Rukia.

"Better believe it, sister. The cavalry's coming soon." replied the Espada.

Rukia looked like Kome after too many pepperoni pizzas and beers!

END OF CHAPTER 73. CHAPTER 74 to follow soon. OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? Perhaps I'll post one of my old stories I wrote during my 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth. Ah well I still need to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Then I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt.

A hint at what GTH is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Enjoy the week and watch for another chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved last month) PA.


	75. Chapter 74 'Lagoon Lackeys'His Majesty

AW Ch 74

Wow! Are those wildass Saiyaans about to atomize the starship they are travelin' on? What's been goin' on topside where the ship's drivers are guidin' the 'LA2' to Kami knows where? Does friend Sosuke Aizen have another trick or two up his Arrancar sleeves? Will YT ever stop leavin' cliffhangers?

DISCLAIMER: OK Grim baby! The floor is all yours. First we absolutely must 'domo arigatou' (thank you very much) Haruka-San Takachiho for allowing us the usage of his 'Lovely Angels' creations and anything else this fine gentleman hath created. Likewise we wish to thank anyone else whose fruits of their long labours we areusing or may use in future. Of course anything and anyone we have created ourselves are free to be used by anyone who needs or wants to use them and they have our thanks, blessings and permission so to do now and always.

We left a bigass cliffhanger at the end of 73 so without further chit chat here is Chapter 74-

ANGEL WINGS

CHAPTER 74 'Lagoon Lackeys' or 'His Majesty, King Sosuke?'

We'll find out what's made Rukia sick to her tummy soon but not just yet. Instead let's check in on Ro and Gina. You'll no doubt recall we left them hustling off to their new temporary guard mount duties. They had just had the general briefing and now der 'Green Baron' had told them to stay behind after he dismissed the others. Wonder what their new orders will be?

"You two vill haf der supreme honour of guarding Herr Oakenshield und taking him his meals. You vere chosen because neither one of you vere aboard vhen Herr Zorin attempted to hijack dieser ship. Zo- he does not know either vun of you. Das means that ve can of course trust you implicitly. You vill take turns standing guard mount. Your ONLY duties vill be to get him vhatever he needs. Verstehen sie sicht? (Do you understand?)(Both ladies nodded). Your floor level leader vill be Subaltern (Suba) Roberts. (Our darling 'Creature From the Black Lagoon' Revy). Any questions? Nein? (No?) Gut (Good). Report to Fraulein Roberts on Level Three immediately. Dismissed." ordered the Baron with a curt incline of his head.

"And stay on that level at all times. You'll be livin' with the Boss and her gang until I decide you can leave. And that's an order, kiddies. Get out." said InuYasha gruffly. They got.

"Wow! Just our rotten luck, Gina! The 'Creature From the Black Lagoon' herself! Revy Roberts! Are we ever in deep doo-doo!" whined Ro Laren. Gina Phillips turned a puzzled look on her friend.

"Huh? What do you mean, partner? She seems like a nice lady, Ro." replied Gina who was adjusting Ro's rifle strap.

"She's mean as Hell, Gina! And man, does she EVER hate guard mount duty!" explained Laren. (Gina will learn soon enough, Ro).

"If you two bozos screw up on my shift, Ill beat the livin' shit outta ya! If I catch yer sorry asses snoopin' around where ya ain't supposed to be I'll blow yer fool heads off! Kapish? OK kids, I do carry a damned energy firestick but I prefer to use these." said Revy and she drew out her infamous twin 'Cutlass' automatic pistols.

"These lil babies fire real bullets not energy beams. Do what I tell ya to do and you'll be just fine. Screw up and yer asses are grass and I'm the lawnmower! Got that? OK. One of ya will remain in this hallway with a loaded plasma rifle while the other one's bunkin' in this room. Meantime I'll be patrollin' the rest of the deck. A word of warnin' though. There are other guards up here too and their orders are to open fire on anyone who ain't supposed to be in that sector of the deck. This hallway from the stern (back) end to where it bisects that crossway (Revy pointed towards the far end of the bow (front) of the ship) is your own private domain. Go any further and you'll be shot.

"If Zee asks for anything, there's a 'repper' box on that table beside the chair. Rep up whatever he wants or needs and slide it through the panel in his portal. The code to open it is on these cards (Revy handed Ro and Gina a set of vidcards). He's as crafty as Hell so don't talk to him. Above all, you do NOT know what level this is and ya dunno where his pal Torg's bein' held. Got that, maggots? (Scared outta their skivvies, both girls nodded nervously).

"Who gets first watch then? (Ro pointed to Gina who gave her a baleful look). Fine. The newbie it is. Sit on that chair in the hallway, Phillips. Laren will relieve ya at 1700 hours er 5 PM. Use the reppers for whatever ya want but you are NEVER to leave this sector of this level for any reason whatsoever. I'll be back later to check up on ya." growled the Suba.

If Gina thought the Boss was a slob, Kei was a beauty queen compared to Revy Roberts! A dirty black sweatshirt with the sleeves torn off, tattered denim cutoffs, filthy sweat socks and scuffed grey hiking boots comprises milady's wardrobe. Two ammo belts supporting a brace of holstered twin Mark VI disruptor pistols criss-crossed her chest, her twin 'Beretta' 'Cutlasses' were stuck in her waistband and a heavy sub-machine gun was slung across her back. Well named indeed was this 'Creature From the Black Lagoon'!

"Rukia! You ain't gonna throw up, are ya?" yelled Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Duh! Didn't you hear what Grim just said, Ichi? Aizen's coming and he's bringing his whole damned army! Wouldn't that make you sick?" cried Kutschski hotly.

"If Aizen can get through that is Rukie. I don't think he can so relax." replied Kurosaki.

"He's got the bloody 'hojioque' and he grabbed your girlfriend (Orihime Inouye) to activate it! Brother, can he ever get through to this dimension!" screamed Rukia.

Leaving a shocked substitute soul reaper to hit the alarm klaxons, Rukia grabbed a comm relay mike off the bulkhead wall.

"Yo 'Cat'! Sweep the ship! We're looking for a couple of guys with a Helluva lotta spiritual pressure! one of 'em will have power that is off the charts!" yelled Rukia almost in tears.

"Not so loud, girl. OK. I got two down near Engineering. And- Wowie wow! One hat is super-powerful on Deck Five! That's where the 'Shadow' guy is being held. Should I maybe scramble a security unit?" suggested Rally Vincent.

"You got that right, honey! Send all the marines ya can spare, 'Cat'!" yelled Ichigo.

"We're on it, 'Cat'! We're already on Five!" trilled 'Dynamite Kiss Doll' Eve. Then she and Blackie (Mo) raced for the brigs at the far end of the long corridor. Blocking the hallway was a short, slight, squinty, myopic guy wearing thick owlish spectacles and he was a head shorter than the tallish blonde Eve.

"Don't move, brother! Hands up where I can see 'em, pal! Frisk his ass, Mo!" shouted Eve while Sosuke Aizen merely smiled and obediently raised his hands.

"I am quite unarmed, ladies." he said and a moment later Blackie nodded to Eve.

"OK, fella. We are going upstairs. That way." instructed Eve, covering him with her plasma rifle. They soon reached the ready room where Revy and Rock were already waiting with a tall, grinning soul reaper and a blind black guy. Both were clad in Espada colours of black and white.

"Espada?" asked the Boss. Aizen stepped forward, bowed and spoke.

"Former captains Ichimaru of Squad 3 and Tosen of Squad 9 (He indicated the grinning 'Cheshire Cat' and the blind guy) late of the 13 Court Guard Squad of the Soul Society's Seretai. I am former Squad 5 Captain Sosuke Aizen currently the kommandant of the Arrancar at Los Noches in Hueco Mundo, Madam." explained the short myopic gentleman politely.

"And the rest of your so called army, Mr Aizen?" asked a striking blonde seated beside Kei.

"Alas, I have no idea, dear lady. I used the 'hojioque' to open a portal to another dimension, however, here to this ship is where it deposited us. If that portal is permitted to remain open, this ship will soon be overrun with my armies of Arrancar, Menos Grandes, Hollows, Espada, Fracciones and renegade soul reapers. Therefore, may I suggest that you surrender to me before they arrive, ladies?" explained a grinning Aizen (Bad move, brother!). Kei O'Halloran leaped to her feet bristling with barely controlled rage.

"Take these three idiots and lock 'em up in the brig! Surrender? Sir, the 3WA does NOT know the meaning of that word, Mr Aizen- to anyone! Get them outta my sight before I lose my temper! Separate cells, Revy! Dismissed dammit!" fumed the firebrand Hellcat redhead with aizu (eyes) of cold green ice. Revy prodded four-eyes with a 'Cutlass'

"This here ain't no energy weapon, pal. It's a real gun and it shoots real lead bullets so get yer sorry ass movin' and now!" she growled angrily. Revy rankled when she heard 'surrender' being used! While Revy and Neko Olson escorted the trio of soul reaper turncoats out of the door, Byakuya Kutschski (Rukia's elder albeit adopted brother) entered. The Captain of Squad 6 bowed curtly to Kei and Marlene.

"Madams, might I suggest that you assign a pair of us soul reapers to each deck?" he said quietly.

"Why? Don't ya think the 3WA can handle its own security, Cap?" replied the Boss sweetly (Careful, Byakuya!).

"Not at all, dear Madam Grand Marshall. Soul reapers can feel spiritual pressure energy and your people cannot. The only way to detect other soul reapers is by feeling them. These Espada of Aizen's are tricky and may attempt to mask their power but we can sometimes detect them anyway. It is not possible for ordinary humans to detect their presences, Madam Marshall. If you prefer, I can take charge of the assignments. Every single moment you hesitate brings these fiends a flashstep closer to your 'Angel'. Aizen's armies are fully capable of infiltrating and then hijacking this vessel. However, to quote Kurosaki 'you are the Boss lady' and must make the decision." explained Rukia's elder brother quietly. Kei mused a moment more before nodding to him.

"OK. It's your assignment, me old boyo. Any Espada, Arrancar, Hollows, Men of Grands, reaper baddies, whatever are to be subdued and placed in brigs on Level Five and that is an order, Captain Kutschski. Now move out." she commanded and the next instant Byakuya was gone.

"That's the 'flash step', Boss." explained Squad 5's Lt Momo who had just arrived. She did look more like a nurse than a soul reaper second officer but in the Soul Society looks can usually be deceiving. In fact, Momo was quite skilled in the use of Hado and Kido, the magical alchemies utilized by soul reapers. Being a Lt to boot she had of course achieved 'bankai' as well as 'shikai' with her zanpakuto.

"Ma'am? Lt Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10 and myself have just captured three Fracciones (Assistant Arrancar to an Espada) but we need some help in subduing them." Momo explained, curtseying to Kei and Mar.

"How can we help, Lady Momo?" asked the blonde.

"Shit! We need Ichi and Rukie stat." replied a tall statuesque redhead standing behind the smaller Momo. Kei nodded and Mar tapped her comlink.

"Ichigo and Rukia to the ready room on the double." she trilled.

"Thank you very much, ma'ams. May I ask you something, Madam Boss?" said Momo shyly while staring at her feet.

"Sure, kid. What is it?" growled Kei, chomping down on her ever present cheroot.

"Is it true, ma'am, that Captain Aizen is here?" she asked in a whisper.

"He's down in my brig on Five with two of his playmates. What he wants here is beyond my ken, kiddo." answered the redhead. Momo curtseyed again and was gone in a flashstep.

"Sosuke Aizen was Momo's captain in Squad 5 and her mentor before he went rogue. He was the only father figure Momo ever had and she took it hard when he turned his colours. What he wants is simple, Boss. Aizen wants to be King of the Soul Society." explained Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Since when do you guys have a king?" demanded a suddenly suspicious Marlene Angel.

"Since forever, Blondie but nobody's ever seen him except his elite guards and all of them are former captains. He lives on another plane of existence, another dimension if you will, with his royal family. Aizen thought that the 'hojioque' (which he 'borrowed' from the Seretai) had brought him to that dimension. Instead well you know what happened, ladies. Oh yeah, has anyone seen my little Toshie anywhere?" asked the vivacious redhead.

"Little Toshie indeed, Lt Matsumoto! I have told you before that I am to be addressed and referred to as Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, commander of Squad 10. How many times must I tell you that, dammit all? And what's this about your capturing those Frack sisters? I helped, didn't I?" grumbled a very short ten year old kid behind the taller Rangiku.

"There's Shortie now, kid." quipped Kei with a grin. Toshiro looked daggers at them both. Then he sighed.

""Guess I'd better clean up your mess for you again, Rangiku." he said and drew his own curious zanpakuto.

"Reign over the frosted heavens-" he began before Moses interrupted him.

"No 'bankai', Captain Hitsugaya! Please." admonished the elderly gent who had just appeared behind Marlene Angel and scared the Hell outta she and Kei. In truth, he looked for all the Universes like Moses, Noah, Mephistopheles or Methuselah.

"Of course, Head Captain Yamamoto, sir." the boy replied very humbly.

"Ahem. I have already subdued the three Fraccione (Mila Rose, Sun Sun, Apache) on Deck 7 so if you and your lieutenant would be kind enough to transport them to the brig, Captain, we can attempt to figure a way out of this strange predicament in which we find ourselves. Your pardon, Madam Grand Marshall O'Halloran and Brigadier Angel. I am Squad 1's captain and Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad of the Seretaian Soul Society Yamamoto at your service." said the venerable old man. Kei and Mar were speechless!

"Old Man Yama knows ever'thing, girls." chuckled a bearded guy wrapped in a flowered pink kimono of all things.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of Squad 8 at yer service, honeys." he added. A taller sickly looking man cleared his throat and spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Squad 13 Captain Ukitake, Ms Marshall, Ms Brigadier. Sorry to interrupt you Shunsui but we are starting to run out of space in the brigs. Has this conveyance any other secure sections we might possibly use?" he asked.

"Each of my five sub-levels has a brig, Cap. mar will escort you there. Dismissed." said the Red Marshall with a curt nod to Ukitake who said nothing. Shunsui grinned but one glance from Kei shut his big mouth up fast.

"Sick Bay is on our way, Mr Ukitake. Perhaps I should have one of our doctors-" began Mar.

"Pray do not stress yourself, Brigadier. I always look like death warmed over." smiled the white-haired captain.

"Consumption (Tuberculosis), love." whispered the fop in the pink kimono to Mar.

"Shall we 'flash step' downstairs, sweetie?" he added, laying a hand on Mar's arm which she gently shook off.

"We prefer the lift, gentlemen. This way, please." replied the blonde.

"How many did your guys and gals catch, Uki?" chortled Kyoraku.

"Just fifty. All Menos Grandes though. Only Hollows, no Espada, no Fraccione." answered Ukitake. Unflappable Mar was in deep shock all of a sudden!

"Did you say fifty? How many things does Mr Aizen have in this army of his, guys?" she yelped.

"Lessee. A hunnert Espada. Each one has like say three Fracks. Mebbe a thousand Menos Grandes Hollows. That's about it except for the reg'lar Hollows- say another three hunnert and a handful o' naughty former soul reapers, give or take, of course, Blondie." yawnd pink kimono.

"And all of 'em are gonna follow four-eyes through that bloody portal?" she cried worriedly.

"Yeah. Unless ya can turn off that 'hojioque' and close it. We dunno how to do that though, kiddo. Do you? (Mar shook her pert head) Wish I had a drink, Uki. Old Man Yama said no more trips to the bar until we wrap up this damned mess." said a bored to death Squad 8 captain.

Several hours later all of the 'Angel's brigs on every brig level and sub-level were full to bursting. Even Yuri, Gina and Ro's small 'offices' on Level Seven had temporarily been converted into holding tanks. Just to be on the safe side, Ed, Al, Legato, Izumi and Deanna Troi had created sealing barriers on every single level of the ship that contained any prisoners. This was done to ensure that all of the Hollows, Espada, Arrancar, Menos, Fraccione and traitourous rogue soul reapers stayed put!

With the night watches all posted, Captain Jonathan Harlock was more than willing to turn his security watch command over to 'Lord Ivy' (Ivanhoe the Dark Knight) and Goku Son, the hulking Saiyaan. Then off he went gratefully to the land of Nod. Finally silence, blessed silence, reigned aboard the 'Ark in Space' but can it last for long?

END OF CHAPTER 74. CHAPTER 75 to follow soon. OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? Perhaps I'll post one of my old stories I wrote during my 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth. Ah well I still need to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Then I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt.

A hint at what GTH is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Enjoy the week and watch for another chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved last month) PA.


	76. Chapter 75 'A Terribly Strange Encounter

Wow! What an ogre for Gina and Ro to get- Suba Revy Roberts! Aizen rears his evil head again and can the Boss's brigs possibly hold the Shadow master, Zorin O, Aizen and his armies and Kami knows who else until they reach Gallifrey?

Will the High Council of Time Lords be pleased with the sudden appearance of this mammoth trouble-making starship yet again? Will we ever get back to the Academy? Chapter 75 may answer a few if not all of your queries and the answer to last chapter's question?

Nai, YT will NEVER stop leaving cliffhangers! Hey! A silent film won the Oscar for best Pix for the first time in 83 years so am I really doing anything earth-shattering with my cliffhanger chapter endings? Will this be one? Wait and see eh?

DISCLAIMER: OK Shunsui. Nai I am not your honey! The floor is all yours. First we absolutely must 'domo arigatou' (thank you very much) Haruka-San Takachiho for allowing us the usage of his 'Lovely Angels' creations and anything else this fine gentleman hath created.

Likewise we wish to thank anyone else whose fruits of their long labours we are using or may use in future. Of course anything and anyone we have created ourselves are free to be used by anyone who needs or wants to use them and they have our thanks, blessings and permission so to do now and always.

We left a bigass cliffhanger at the end of 74 so without further chit-chat here is Chapter 75 for your perusal-

ANGEL WINGS

CHAPTER 75 "A Terribly Strange Encounter' or 'Time Lords In A Tizzy'

In the Angel's command deck's back corridor Cagalli Yula Athna was in deep shock! The gunner's mate had just crashed headfirst into another Cagalli Yula Athna- herself!

"Wowie! Are you OK, me?" asked the apparition concernedly.

Sure. I'm OK but-" began 'our' Caggie. The shade put a finger to Caggie's lips.

"Hush now and listen to me. You're not having a dilythium hallucination. I am you but you from a different future than yours. Now tell me- is there a baka idiot soul reaper captain here named Sosuke Aizen? (Caggie nodded bewilderedly) He used a thing called a 'hojioque' (You'll find an explanation for this thing in wiki under 'Bleach') and really fouled up time but good! I was sent back here to you by the 'Universal Guardians' to explain exactly what you guys gotta do to fix things up.

"This is the 'Key of Time', OK?" she said and drew a weird looking black 'Oscar' statuette composed of pure iridium crystal from her rucksack.

"This must be hurled, hurled, mind you, not placed, inside the portal through which Aizen, Ichimaru, Tosen and Grimjowl Jaggerjag materialized. The Boss Lady has got to be stationary, I mean, her vessel must be docked on 'Gallifrey' when this is done.

"Then time and space will return to normal. (Hopefully) Anyone or anything displaced in time and time only will vanish from the ship so you, er me, well ya know, Flaysie and Lt Nat have nothing to worry about, OK? (Caggie nodded abstractedly while the shade flickered on and off like a faulty Kurisumasu (Christmas) tree light bulb)

"My time here grows short. From 'Gallifrey', the red-headed bimbo has got to return to the Academy at Furool (Foo-Lon) City as quickly as possible. The 'Guardians' will be waiting for her there. Yeah I know they're already here but they'll be there too with Doc Q.

"This thing (She profferred a document with very official looking red seals) is an authorization for you guys to do exactly as I have just told you. It's from Mr Garner so tell the Boss not to waste time with comm relays for approval. There won't be enough time so tell her to just do it. If all goes well, you er me, er, both of us will finally end up safely aboard the 'Outlaw Star' with Flaysie, Lt Nat and Lt Tracey before you know it.

"Farewell, myself." said the strange visitor as she melted into the aether from which she had recently emerged and Caggie fainted dead away! When she came to her senses, caggie dismissed the whole incident as a bad dream or a pepperoni pizza induced nightmare until she saw she was clutching a dark crystalline statuette and some kind of sealed document!

The chromos read 0300 hours (3 AM) when caggie timidly tapped on the commanders' portal.

"Oro (What) a load of bullshit! You been at the dilythium again, Athna?" exclaimed the redhead who was none too happy to be awakened just an hour after she had finally gotten to visit Dreamland.

Yuri yawned and pointed at the sealed orders and strange statuette on the coffee table.

"And are those things par tof her dilythium induced hallucinations as well, O'Halloran?" asked Donovan.

Kei tore open the document and speedily scanned its contents. She sat down heavily on the divan beside Yuri.

"Shimatta! Sure as Hell looks legit and man that IS Uncle Chuckie's 'John Hancock' for certain sure. Nobody else I know uses that kind of chicken scratch to sign his moniker." said a puzzled tro-con leader.

"So? Oro (What) do we do now, Marshall?" demanded Yuri.

"Huh? Oro (What) d'ya think, dipstick? We do oro Chuck seems to want us to do. We're already enroute and almost to 'Time Lord Land' ('Gallifrey') so when we get there I hurl that piece of junk into the vortex that Grim came through and then we race back home tout sweet. Kami (God) knows oro Blackie and Whitey have up their sleeves for us this time, kiddo.

"OK Caggie. Arigatou (Thank you) for the message. You better get to bed now and feel free to sleep in ashita (tomorrow) if you wanna. I can only imagine oro it's like to bump into yerself in the middle of the night. Dismissed kid." ordered the Red Marshall.

"Bumping into yourself? Like the Doctors feel, I suppose." sighed the violet-maned vixen.

"G'Night." she added and padded off to her bunk.

Kei growled a 'G'Night' and likewise sought her own bedroom.

"Now just where was I going before I met myself?" mused Cagalli to herself. Then she shrugged and went to find her own bunk.

Meanwhile in one of the brigs Apache was nursing a very sore foot. She had discovered that kicking an energy barrier wall not only did not work, it was bloody painful to boot!

Gin Ichimaru had just had a similar experience trying to use Kido and Hado (A soul reaper's magical alchemy spells) to no avail.

The 'Shadow Master' was quite annoyed at being woke up by Gin's misdirected spells.

"For Kami's sake, soul reaper, if you insist on trying to escape please do it quietly! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" he grumbled. Gin apologized.

"However, it is the duty of every prisoner to at least try to escape his captivity, sir." said the reaper with the perpetual grin on his face.

"It does appear to me, my friends, that resistance is futile since none of our powers are functional aboard this vessel. Therefore, let us attempt to get ourselves some rest." Aizen observed logically and then yawned. And so while the 'Angel' continued gobbling up lightyears of distance, everyone except the flight crew and guards tried to sleep.

And just a solar day's journey away on 'Gallifrey'-

The 'High Council of Time Lords' was sharply divided while the listened to Doctors 2, 4 and 6. Then the Castelaine tried to restore order to the chaos.

"My learned colleagues, surely we must obey. Not only have been ordered so to do by the 'Universal Guardians', have we not also had a direct command from our founder, Lord Rathelon, himself?" he explained attempting to pour oil onto troubled waters.

"My dear Lord Castelaine, I have absolutely no objection to the 3WA ship coming here just as long as 'those two' (Guess who?) remain aboard, do what Lord Rathelon hath commanded and then depart. The last time they were here, however, they damned near destroyed our capitol!" said a tall blonde woman wearing the magenta and gold of the House of Prydonia.

This was the Lady Valorica, a high-ranking member of the Council.

"Madam Valorica, you must remember that the 3WA officers were battling against King (of the Demons and the Teen Titans' Raven's Papa) Trigon at that time. I am certain that they meant no harm to us nor to our capitol." said Acting Lord President Barusa.

"Besides which, dear Lady, in the end, that battle never took place and none of them even recall being here for it." explained Doctor 6 smugly.

Lord Kolodius decided to knock out the dottle from his pipe on the council table- loudly.

"I object most strenuously to their 'demands' that we must open our 'Matrix' to confine this 'Shadow Master' fellow. He sounds quite dangerous and that could easily put our entire planet at risk." he said and began firing up a fresh load of tobacco in his pipe.

"We must remember, my friends and colleagues, that as Time Lords we can merely administrate Galactic Law. It is the 3WA's duty to enforce them. I think we got off lucky last time. Lord galadriel was most gracious indeed. He merely insisted that we return all of the weapons to 3WA HQ on Shimougou. He even allowed us to retain the 'Midoriko' if you'll recall." explained Lord kalufrax aka Tommy Tanaka and Barusa frowned at him.

"Sir, we would NOT have had that PROBLEM to deal with if you had simply followed our orders and done your job. Instead of which yo decided to raid their arsenols and 'borrow' everything in sight that was not nailed down, Lord Kalufrax! We sent you to Shimougou, incognito, to gather data and information for us, not every single thing you could lay your hands on, sir!" shouted the elderly Gallifreyan. He banged the Staff of Rathelon on the table for emphasis.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the High Council, this bickering is illogical and futile. We all know that our hands are tied good and proper this time, don't we? 'Gallifrey' is part of the 'United Galactica' federation and as such subject to their orders and their peace-keeping arm, the 3WA. How Garner convinced Galadriel to go along with this proposal is irrelevant and a moot point. We must allow the 'Lovely Angel 2' to dock here and we must admit the 'Shadow Master' into our 'Matrix' whether we like it or not.

"Gallifrey enjoys the protection of the federation, the 'Galactic Command', the 'Inter Solar Systems Police' and the 'World Welfare Works Association' which allows us to remain at peace. Refuse to obey a direct order from Galadriel, however, and all bets are off. Galadriel could even have 'Gallifrey' kicked out of the federation if he is of a mind to you know." observed Doctor 4.

"I do not want 'her' here any more than the rest of you do but orders are orders. Therefore, we must grin and bear it and just hope and pray for the best." pointed out Doctor 2. Barusa arose from his chair.

"Well spoken, Doctors and I agree. Steward Silarian, you will stand by to open the 'Matrix' upon their arrival. You will post guards for as long a time as the 'matrix' remains open. Please try to remember that these 3WA officers are are attempting ('Once again.' grumbled Lord Kolodius who had retreated to the fireplace again) to return 'status quo' to all of the Universes. Therefore, this High Council will conduct itself in a civil manner. I hereby declare this briefing adjourned." said Barusa with finality.

END OF CHAPTER 75. CHAPTER 76 to follow soon. OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? Perhaps I'll post one of my old stories I wrote during my 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth. Ah well I still need to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Then I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt.

A hint at what GTH is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Enjoy the week and watch for another chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved in January) PA.


	77. Chapter 76 'Gale Warnings In Gallifrey'

Wow! What an ogre for Gina and Ro to get- Suba Revy Roberts! Aizen rears his evil head again and can the Boss's brigs possibly hold the Shadow master, Zorin O, Aizen and his armies and Kami knows who else until they reach Gallifrey? OK they have arrived at Gallifrey so pity the High Council!

Will the High Council of Time Lords be pleased with the sudden appearance of this mammoth trouble-making starship yet again? Will we ever get back to the Academy? Chapter 76 may answer a few if not all of your queries and the answer to last chapter's question?

Nai, YT will NEVER stop leaving cliffhangers! Hey! A silent film won the Oscar for best Pix for the first time in 83 years so am I really doing anything earth-shattering with my cliffhanger chapter endings? Will this be one? Wait and see eh?

DISCLAIMER: OK LaLa. Just take your time, honey and enunciate clearly. Oh shut up, Boss! The floor is all yours, dearie. First we absolutely must 'domo arigatou' (thank you very much) Haruka-San Takachiho for allowing us the usage of his 'Lovely Angels' creations and anything else this fine gentleman hath created.

Likewise we wish to thank anyone else whose fruits of their long labours we are using or may use in future. Of course anything and anyone we have created ourselves are free to be used by anyone who needs or wants to use them and they have our thanks, blessings and permission so to do now and always.

We left a bigass cliffhanger at the end of 75 so without further chit-chat here is Chapter 76 for your perusal-

ANGEL WINGS

CHAPTER 76 'Gale Warnings In Gallifrey' or 'Half Way Home?'

First here's a quick reminder of how Chapter 75 concluded:

"Well spoken, Doctors and I agree. Steward Sylvania, you will stand by to open the 'Matrix' upon their arrival. You will post guards for as long a time as the 'matrix' remains open. Please try to remember that these 3WA officers are are attempting ('Once again.' grumbled Lord Kolodius who had retreated to the fireplace again) to return 'status quo' to all of the Universes. Therefore, this High Council will conduct itself in a civil manner. I hereby declare this briefing adjourned." said Barusa with finality.

Suddenly the great kalidium doors crashed open and a trio of very familiar females strode into the chambers of the Gallifreyan High Council of Time Lords. Doctor 6's mouth dropped open and he dropped his teacup, spilling its contents all over Lady Valorica.

"You are not due here until tomorrow, Boss!" he shouted.

Kei coolly removed the smoking cheroot from her mouth.

"So sue me, Doc. Can ya believe that I forgot all about the 'Mines o' Madarao'? By cuttin' through 'em we saved a whole extra solar day." explained the red-headed Grand marshall, ticking ashes all over the rich carpeting. The Castelaigne hurried over with an ashtray.

"And almost demolished the 'Angel'." whispered Yuri to Marlene Angel.

"You were supposed to wait on that beastly monstrosity of yours, young woman." admonished Doctor 2.

Steward Penn Sylvania (How about that for subtlety eh?) stepped forward, bowed and extending his hand, palm up.

"I am very much afraid, Madame Marshall that I must insist upon your surrendering all of your weapons to me. Firearms and non-stasis weapons are forbidden in the capital and no weapons are permitted in these chambers." he explained quietly. Kei looked daggers at him and Yuri began to worry.

"Kei, just hand over that damned rifle, cannon and sword hilt. You've caused us enough trouble for one day, darn it all." seethed an angry Yuri Donovan. Kei crushed out her cheroot on the floor and ignited another one.

Mar pushed past both Marshall and exec. She placed her own plasma rifle on the council table. Next she unbuckled her gunsash and placed the sash and her holstered Mark XII disruptor pistol beside it. Finally she turned to face Penn, unclipped her laser sword hilt and dropped it into the Steward's outstretched palm.

Yuri smiled at him and then handed him her plasma rifle, gunsash, Mark III miniblaster and sword hilt. Still Kei stood her ground, adamant to the end.

Mar unceremoniously yanked Kei's rifle out of her hands and dropped it on the table.

Kei scowled, cursed and at last added her gunsash, twin Mark XIII ion cannons, spare ammo power packs and sword hilt to the pile.

"You two baboons happy now?" she whispered.

"Thank you very much, dear ladies." said Sylvania, bowing deeply. Valorica stood up and addressed the newcomers.

"Are there any more of you idiots around here?" she demanded, dabbing at the Earl Grey stains on her long gown.

"We parked the 'Angel' in the Dead Lands and came over by skysled, mum. Just myself, the Marshall and the Brigadier." explained Yuri.

"Why the Hell 'are' you all here? That vortex is on the 'Angel', damn it all!" growled Lord kalufrax whom the Angels knew as Tommy Tanaka.

Kei hooked a chair with her boot, twisted it round and plopped down onto it with her arms across its back. Yuri and Marlene quickly followed suit. Kei blew a smoke ring.

"Because we can't find the damned thing now, Tommy, me old boyo." said the redhead.

Acting Lord President Barusa leaped to his feet with an oath.

"What did you just say, Madam?" he howled.

"Calm down, Gramps. We got the betas and chemies (BetaZoids and Alchemists) lookin' for it. I just came over here to inspect this here 'Matrix' o' yours before I agree to have 'Shadow Nutcase' (The 'Shadow Master') brought over here to be stuck in it." said Keirran O'Halloran.

Lord Kolodius staggered over from his corner by the fireplace. He had just polished off his third bottle of Andalusian wine and was feeling quite mellow.

"You cannot, Madam! Only us Time Lords are 'ever' permitted to look upon the 'Matrix' dammit to Hell!" he howled and collapsed to the ground.

"Master-at-Arms, kindly see that Lord Kolodius reaches home safely. He has had a very busy day. Thank you." said Barusa.

"I fear that I really and truly must apologize for His Lordship's unseemly behaviour, however, he does speak the truth, Madam. Outsiders are simply not permitted to view, inpect or enter the 'Matrix' and there are no exceptions, dear lady." apologized the Acting Lord President while the actual Lord President grinned and chuckled. Kei scowled and then she grinned.

OK then suppose I simply release 'Shadow Guy' from my brig and dump him off here at your place? When he finds out where the Hell he is, I'm afraid that this planet of yours is gonna look like Sutek has just gone through it with the Minnesota Wreckin' Crew. (The Councilors paled. Every single one of them knew and feared that lunatic megalomaniac and were in no doubt whatsoever as to his true powers. Of course Kei failed to inform them that he was safely ensconced in a 'time loop' cell on 'Seto Kaiba' the penal colony near 'Rygiel 9') I'm getting sick and tired of all of this gallifreyan protocol bullshit so make up your damned minds and fast! Do I inspect this 'Matrix' or not?" she asked very quietly indeed (Hoist the storm warnings folks!). Barusa pursed his lips in thought. At last he came to a decision.

"Very well. It shall be as you wish, my child. Steward, please escort the Grand Marshall to our 'Matrix' and show it to her. (Yuri and Marlene rose to follow) NO! Only Miss O'Halloran may view the 'Matrix'. Lady Valorica will conduct you two ladies to your room. It really is quite senseless for you three to return all the way to your conveyance until this vortex has been re-discovered. Feel free to make yourselves at home, dear ladies. Dinner is served at six. I bid you both good afternoon." he said. The girls left with a disgruntled Lady Valorica.

"What the Sam Hell do ya mean that I gotta be hooked up to those things (mind probe sensors) to inspect this 'Matrix', Syl?" asked a suspicious redhead.

"Good heavens! Did not the Doctors inform you that our 'Matrix' is virtual? It exists and is the minds and the memories of all of the time lords who came before ourselves and after the great Lord Rathelon." explained the perplexed Steward. Kei laughed.

"OK Syl, I'm convinced. I've seen enough. I'll send for 'Shadow Dude' immediately." said a chastised Kei. Penn Sylvania bowed.

"Do you remember the way back to the Grand Hall, mum?" he asked suddenly. Kei nodded.

"You see, my dear, I am not permitted to leave this chamber while the 'matrix' is open." he added apologetically. Kei nodded again and offered him a pull from her 'cruiskeen lawn' flask of Jameson's which he declined. Then she offered him a 'Slayers' cheroot which he accepted with alacrity.

"Thank you very much, mum." he said while Kei ignited it for him.

"Please don't go off exploring, mum. We cannot have you getting lost." he chortled. Kei waved to him and strode off at a brisk pace the way she had just come.

"OK Yuri. Have that 'Shadow' thing brought over here by skysled under triple guard. Use 4 sleds. Doggie Boy's in command of the away team. Put him in charge of one security team, 'Ivy' (Lord Ivanhoe the 'Dark Knight') in charge of another and Yamkumi (The 'Gokusen' teacher) in charge of the third one. They are to make damned bloody sure that this guy is bound, gagged, shackled and under heavy sedation for his trip. And Yuri? (The exec said 'Yes?") That is a 'direct' order from me." commanded the redhead when she had returned to the Great Hall.

"Consider it done, Boss." replied the svelte Wing Commodore, trilling Security Chief Jonny Harlock.

"OK Kei. They'll be over with him after din-din. Ooh! That reminds me that my tummy's going all rumbly again." complained Donovan sulkily.

"Pig." chucked Kei merrily.

"Like you aren't famished too, huh?" replied her exec.

"Touche." said their fearless leader.

"We, er, we have a snack bar if you guys are hungry." offered a doey-aizued (eyed) teenager with a multi-coloured mop of curls.

"Hi. Sorry for eavesdropping, mums. My name is La-La LaRuegel. I am a sort of Time Lady cadet trainee. Follow me if you guys are hungry and do not to wait until dinner." she added.

La-La led the way down dusty corridors and up a maze of passageways and staircases until they reached a small grey door. La-La shoved it open and stood aside while Kei, Mar and Yuri entered.

"What's ya want?" asked their new pal.

"Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. Pastries. Danish. Blueberry please." recited the blonde to the microwave oven and La-La giggled.

"Sorry mum we ain't got no replicators here. We cook stuff the old-fashioned way." she said.

"Force of habit, La-La." apologized Mar.

"Do not have any, La-La." corrected Yuri the schoolmarm.

"Whatever. School can wait, teach. Let's chow down!" growled Kei, heading for the fridge.

An hour later the dinner gong sounded but La-La, Yuri and Marlene decided to take a nap. They were stuffed! Kei, however, raced down to the dining halls.

"She's 'still' hungry, Yuyu?" asked an astonished La-La who had just watched Kei eat enough food for a brace of commando units!

"That's our Boss Lady, La-La. And the dipstick calls 'me' a pig!" giggled Yuri until her tummy started hurting. She swallowed some 'Galusol', shared it with La-La and Mar and laid down for a long rest.

Downstairs dinner was interrupted by a page who tiptoed in and whispered to the Castelaigne who tapped Kei's arm.

"Your pardon, Madam Marshall. Your people have arrived with, ahem, him." whispered the austere Time Lord. Kei looked up from her sixth Cornish game hen.

"Do the Docs know the way to this 'Matrix' thingy, Cassie?" she asked betwixt gulps and bites of the succulent fowl.

"Of course, mum." he replied stiffly.

"Then have 'em escort my gang over there. I really dinna think anything's gonna hold our 'Shadow' looney but the Docs did say that yer 'Matrix' was a different kinda prison." she replied and belched loud enough to rouse Lord Rathelon from his long sleep of the ages.

"Disgusting!" whispered Lady Valorica to Lord Kolodius. He nodded sagely and accepted another snifter of brandy, his twelfth!

"It's like OK, Cassie. I have complete confidence in the Docs, Dog Boy, 'Ivy', Yamkumi and the rest of their teams. Besides, 'Shadow Guy's out colder 'n a mackerel on Whitsunday. I still dunno how the Hell a virtual world's gonna hold this dude but what the Hell do I know eh?" chortled the Boss, attacking her chocolate mocha creme brulee with a vengeance.

"Not good table manners, that is for certain." whispered Valorica to Kolodius who was three sheets to the wind and tacking to starboard quite heavily.

"The 'Matrix' is a 'time loop' except that he will not know he is within a 'time loop', mum." explained Cassie.

"Wanna bet, Pops?" exclaimed a tall dog-thing clad in a magenta/gold flightsuit and toting a plasma rifle. Valorica dumped her Boston creme pie all over her other seat partner, Lord Karnegie.

"Hullo Dog Boy (InuYasha of course the big inu hanyou). 'Ivy' and Teacher with ya?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah, Boss and man oh man, did she ever squawk when I told her the pooch had to stay on the ship!" grumbled InuYasha.

"Shall we go, Doctors?" said an exasperated Castelaigne. Without waiting for an answer he strode swiftly up the corridor.

"Better follow Cassie with 'it' and be damned bloody careful, Dog Boy." said the Boss, signaling for more dessert.

Several floors up in the great tower, Yuri, Mar and La-La snored awy the evening. Downstairs Kei had another thought and called after InuYasha.

"Yo! Doggie!" she shouted, scaring the living Hell out of Barusa and company.

"Yeah Boss?" he howled back over his shoulder.

"Did the 'chemies and zoids' (Alchemists and BetaZoids) have any luck findin' that damned hole yet?" she yelled.

"Maybe. Ask Teacher. Sensei Izumi said something to her and Sango." he growled loudly.

"Huh? Dinna tell me that damned daffy dolt of a priest (Miroku the amourous one) is over here too?" roared the Boss Lady angrily.

"No way. Just 'Black Jammies' (Sango the demon slayer's outfit was akin to a pair of black pajamas. Despite the fact that she rarely wore her own Terran fuku (clothing) anymore she was still affectionately known to all aboard as 'BJ' or 'Black jammies') 'cause Miroku's got KP detail tonight." barked the big hanyou and slammed the door behind him.

"Arigatou te Kami (Thank God) for that at least!" she cried. Lady Valorica excused herself and left the table quickly. Kolodius had fallen over his cups and was snoring away like a Jagadok goat! Kei glanced at Yamkumi and Sango when they walked through in InuYasha's wake. The redhead looked a question but both girls shook their heads.

"Sorry Boss, no luck yet." said Sango and Kei nodded.

Very soon thereafter the dastardly 'Shadow master' had been incarcerated in his terriby strange 'prison'. Dog Boy returned with his away teams and reported to Kei.

"Still no word from the 'Angel'? (The big hanyou shook his head) OK. 'Shadow Guy' all tucked in now? (He nodded again) Fine. Good job. Return to the ship and I want to know immediately when they find that damned hole. G'Night and arigatou (thanks) Doggie." commanded the Boss lady.

Dog Boy growled "OK mum" and led his away teams back to the skysleds. They lifted off and minutes later they were relaying their orders to Gene Starwind whom Kei had left in command of the 'Angel'. Then the exhausted teams sought their bunks.

Back in the Gallifreyan capitol Kei too had passed out at the dinner table. Four pages carted her to the quarters assigned to the Marshall. At 0200 hours (2 AM) she was awakened by a trilling on her comlink.

"Yeah? Who's it?" she growled sleepily.

"Sorry to disturb ya Boss but Lady Deanna did try a telepath-" began Nami Richards.

"Yer in the 'Dead Lands' and it blocks out telepath signals. What'd she want anyway?" yawned Kei.

"They found that 'anomaly', ya know, the hole thing that-" reported the navvie (navigator) and Kei sat bolt upright in her bunk.

"Where?" she yelled, nearly deafening poor Nami.

"Under the bunks in sick bay." was the answer.

"Tell Gene to prep for an immediate liftoff! We'll be right there! Out!" shouted the redhead, struggling to free her boot from the bunk's frame. She pulled again and the boot came along with half of the bunk frame! Kei hustled up to Yuri and Mar's quarters which they were sharing with La-La. Both imperturbable blonde and violet vixen sh unceremoniously manhandled into a cold shower. After the usual ensuing screms, curses and complaints, Yuri and Marlene hurried into their fuku (clothing, outfits). Leaving a hastily written note for the Time Girl cadet, the trio left the room.

Next stop on the tour was Steward Sylvania's digs where Kei beat a loud tattoo on his door until Sylvania finally opened it. He peered out at them through a pair of bleary grey orbs.

"Huh? What in the name of Rathelon and Morbius do you three morons want at this hour?" he grumbled.

"Our weapons, stupid! We gotta split, Penn! Like now baby! Deanna and Izumi found that damned hole we gotta seal up! Ya know- to save all the Universes, man!" growled Kei impatiently.

"It's not another alcoholic stupor, sir. She's telling the truth for once. We need our stuff and we won't be coming back." explained Donovan while Angel yawned and nodded in agreement.

Across the passageway another door shot open and Valorica came into the hallway. Thanks be to Almighty Christ for that dammit! Give 'em back their toys, Penn and get rid of the fools already!" she yelled.

A sleepy Steward in his dressing gown led them down to the older arsenol rooms. Soon the trio was re-armed and ready to go. They hastened back to the main hall.

"Oh take the garden door. It's a lot quicker! Don't let it hit ya in the asses on the way out! Goodbye and good riddance!" shouted Valorica, waking up half of the capitol.

"Many thanks, milady." said Mar, saluting the startled Time Lady.

Within minutes they reached their skysled and lifted off headed for the Dead lands near the mighty Tower of Rathelon. Kei raced to her quarters, grabbed the 'Key of Time' and raced pell mell down the hallway to sick bay where Deanna, Izumi and the others were using an alchemic 'sealing circle' to keep the vortex open.

"At last! Just throw that thing in there, Reds! Hurry up! I dunno how much longer this circle's gonna hold!" said a panicky Legato Bluesummers.

Kei threw the dark statuette down the hole in sick bay's carpeting with all of her might. The alchemists and Zoids leaped backwards a split nano-second before Kami (God) started to shake the ship apart! Then the entire room exploded and Kei, the 'chemies and Zoids were all knocked on their respective asses! A massive blast of pure energy began pulling itself back into and through the hole in the cosmos.

All over the 'Angel', klaxons began braying like jackasses, then the comm relays and trills started coming- hot and heavy.

"Ichigo here! All of the brigs are empty! No Hollows, Menos, Arrancar, Soul Reapers, Fraccione, zilch!" he shouted into his relay mike.

"What the Hell is going on up there dammit? Nat here. Caggie, Fllaysie and me are down here in the 'zero room' on Gene's direct orders. Is the ship coming apart or what man?" she yelled.

An so it went dear friends. Everyone displaced in 'time' (and 'time' only) was GONE! As a sensible precaution, Gene had sent the 'Archangel Trio' (Tracey Edwards's wife naturle Badgiruel and her two gunners' mates Fllay Allster and cagalli Yula Athna) down to the 'zero room'- just in case. He need not have bothered though. Those three had been displaced in both time and space so they were not affected by the vortex's sealing.

With a final thunderous blast, the 'hole' in sick bay's carpeting vanished. Kei did not wait. She tore up six gantryway flights to the bridge.

"Liftoff now, Gene! We're goin' home! Back to the (Takachiho) Academy and don't spare the hyperdrives! That's an order!" she screeched so she could be heard over the whine of the warp core and the blasts of the after burners.

"I hear, ma'am and I obey." Yelled Starwind and the huge ship lifted cleanly off 'Gallifrey' and blasted off for the Aquarian Galaxy and good old home sweet home.

Ah hai (yes) but what about the rest of their stragglers?

Kei hoped to high heavens that 'Q', 'Blackie' and 'Whitey' and 'Wolfie' (von Bork was Dr 'Q's lab research assistant) had that answer for her when they got back to Furool (Foo-Lon) City!

Suddenly a sick feeling overcame the courageous trouble consultant- right in the pit of her overfilled gut!

"Oh nai (no)! Not that damned thing! Not again!" she thought and visions of the ominous Deck Six swam before her gaze.

END OF CHAPTER 76. CHAPTER 77 to follow soon. OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? Perhaps I'll post one of my old stories I wrote during my 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth. Ah well I did manage to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Now I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt. Aha! Fooled ya! I already know how to conclude Wings.

A hint at what Galactic Treasure Hunt is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Too hard eh? Then just tool on over to aah at EONS or check out my Facebook or Twitter pages where I have just posted the first chapter of Hunt. When do ya get the next chappie? Aw, onegai gimme a break and let's get Wings in the can first OK?

Enjoy the week and watch for another Wings chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved in January) PA.


	78. Chapter77'PirateTotheRescue'SmallAnge

Wow! What an ogre for Gina and Ro to get- Suba Revy Roberts! Aizen rears his evil head again and can the Boss's brigs possibly hold the Shadow master, Zorin O, Aizen and his armies and Kami knows who else until they reach Gallifrey? OK they have arrived at Gallifrey so pity the High Council!

Were the High Council of Time Lords pleased with the sudden appearance of this mammoth trouble-making starship yet again? Hell nai! Will we ever get back to the Academy? Chapter 77 may answer a few if not all of your queries and the answer to last chapter's question?

Nai, YT will NEVER stop leaving cliffhangers! Hey! A silent film won the Oscar for best Pix for the first time in 83 years so am I really doing anything earth-shattering with my cliffhanger chapter endings? Will this be one? Wait and see eh?

DISCLAIMER: OK Cassie. Just take your time, Time Lord and enunciate clearly. Oh shut up, Boss! The floor is all yours, dearie. First we absolutely must 'domo arigatou' (thank you very much) Haruka-San Takachiho for allowing us the usage of his 'Lovely Angels' creations and anything else this fine gentleman hath created.

Likewise we wish to thank anyone else whose fruits of their long labours we are using or may use in future. Of course anything and anyone we have created ourselves are free to be used by anyone who needs or wants to use them and they have our thanks, blessings and permission so to do now and always.

We left a bigass cliffhanger at the end of 76 so without further chit-chat here is Chapter 77 for your perusal-

ANGEL WINGS

CHAPTER 77 'Pirate To the Rescue?' or 'Small Angels?'

First here's a quick reminder of how Chapter 76 concluded:

Ah hai (yes) but what about the rest of their stragglers?

Kei hoped to high heavens that 'Q', 'Blackie' and 'Whitey' and 'Wolfie' (von Bork was Dr 'Q's lab research assistant) had that answer for her when they got back to Furool (Foo-Lon) City!

Suddenly a sick feeling overcame the courageous trouble consultant- right in the pit of her overfilled gut!

"Oh nai (no)! Not that damned thing! Not again!" she thought and visions of the ominous Deck Six swam before her gaze.

The dreaded 'God Gun' of course! The mammoth weapon that virtually 'was' Deck Six on the 'Lovely Angel 2' had been used numerous times already- usually with disastrous results and no permanent solutions!

With her ship on 'George' and the course for home locked into the nav computers Kei replaced Gene's flight crew with a new one under the command of Dr Sally Mimoru. The new bridge crew? Why the 'Justice League'- after all it was their turn, wasn't it? Sally's schoolgirl assistant Kira was the team's 'go fer' cabin girl. Almost spent from the effort of cloing the rift Kei for once rode the lift down to her quarters. An equally weary Yuri and Mar joined her. Let us leave them in peace- for now.

Instead let us return to the Academy where the two 'Guardians of the Universes', Doctor Cueball (the Screwball as Kei calls him) and Dr Wolf von Bork his research assistant awaited their coming with bated breath.

"It is now official, gentlemen. I just received a voice relay from the 'Liberator'. 'She Who WILL Be Obeyed' just contacted Zach Zero. Seems that as soon as the 'Key of Time' hit the vortex all Hell broke loose. Then the reports came in that the ship lost more than half of its er 'visitors'. The ones displaced in time only though. We still have a job ahead of us. Tea anyone?" announced Charles Augustus Garner who (for once) was in a cheery mood.

Why shouldn't he be? The mission was on its way to a successful conclusion and 'those two' were still a solar month's journey from them. Uncle Charlie always seems to forget all the anomalies, worm holes, spatial tunnels and the plethora of other short cuts that the Angels always seem to find! The 'Adonis Arch' and the 'Mines of Madarao' will turn 30 days into just 6 or 7, Chuckie baby! Enjoy yourselves now guys because it's later than you think.

"Who gets to tell Katie the bad news this time?" asked 'Q' and he glanced at his lab assistant.

"Hey! What are ya lookin' at me for? No way in Dante's 9 Hells would I ever be the bearer of ill tidings to that nutcase! Find another sucker!" yelped Wolf von Bork.

"Shall we draw straws?" chortled Don Poporo and he extracted Chuck's last cheroot from the gold case on the table. Charlie was exasperated with this pain-in-the-ass blowhard!

"Nai (No), we needn't go to such elaborate lengths. I just decided that it's your turn, Poporo." said the Territorial Sector Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy. Don's mouth dropped open.

"Well it's your own fault for teasing the guy, Don. Good luck." admonished Anton Wilhelm Gustav merrily. Don looked kanai daggers at the Unit 9 chief while he helped himself to more Skotch. Swallowing four 'Hydroxylein' tablets and washing them down with a healthy swig of 'Galusol' the Unit 237 (239? Don never could remember his own Unit number. Dunno why not though. He had the 'Rose o' Tralee' and Kome not the 'Demon o' Dublin' and Marlene to contend with every day like poor Anton) chief drained five fingers of single malt booze in a single pull!

"Katie would be proud if she saw that, Donnie." said Ms Naomi Armitage the housing officer. She held the rank of Lieutenant Commander but since she was leaving for Mars when the mission concluded, she insisted on the 'Ms' instead of the military title.

"Tsk tsk tsk ladies und gentlemen, do you t'ink dey vill belief us vhen ve tell dem dat dey must attack der 'Kronos' t'ingy from vithin?" wondered old Doc 'Q'.

"It's sure to be a very fantastic voyage, that's fer damned sure, Doc." agreed Dr Wolf von Bork with a chuckle.

"I still cannot believe that you baka morons are gonna send 'those four' inside a place that one of 'em blew to smithereenies two hundred years ago! And with the selfsame weapon to boot!" objected Naomi, crushing a cheroot beneath her boot hell and firing up another one.

"Correction, Naomi me love. It is 'those six' and it's not the same weapon. This one's better, it's got tons more firepower even in its miniaturized state." corrected everyone's favourite machine to hate- 'CC'.

"That's supposed to be comforting, junkpile?" retorted Naomi, spilling booze all over the carpet. Don Poporo sat bolt upright in his chair.

"Did I hear 'piece of crap' right, gramps? You are sending in the 'Unholy 4' + the two sleazebags that started this mess in the first place? That means the 'Insane 6' are going? Who else man? Let's sell tickets on the vidnet and make some booze money! Who's gonna stop 'em from doing the same thing all over again?" yelled Donnie and Anton buried his head in his hands and said "Oh no, not again, Don!"

The 'Black Guardian' pointed to Don and Anton.

"You are, gentlemen. Since you get along so famously with Blondie, Pinkie, the Demon, the Rose, Yuyu (2140 Yuri) and Keisie (2140 Kei)(The last duo were responsible for the rift in the continuum, remember?) it was an easy choice. Good luck." he said.

"How about Charlie and Andy (Garner and Gooley)? Can't ya send them along too?" yipped Poporo angrily.

"Nein (No). Chiefs Garner und Gooley must be here to, how you say it Volfie, co-or-dee-nate t'ings from dieser end. Of course if need be der Doctors can easily tractor dem back through der time valley." explained 'Q' and Docs 2,4 and 6 cringed.

"Easily? From a time vortex two hundred years ago and more?" shouted Doctor 6.

"That is impossible, sir." cried Doctor 2.

"Difficult of course, gents, however, impossible, I think not, dear fellows." contradicted Doctor 4.

"Prove it." said Garner.

"Very well, Charles. K-9?" said the grinning Doctor.

"Master?" replied his metallic robotic data dog.

"Tell the nice gentlemen what you just told me, please." coaxed his master.

"The time vortex is like a tunnel between dimensions. And like a tunnel in the ground, it too can be 'shored up' against collapse. Not with solid materials like wood or iron certainly but with 'Sailerion 98 Alpha' it can easily be accomplished. Hold your queries please! (Several voices dropped to monosyllables again) 'Sailerion 98 Alpha' is a gaseous yet solid substance that was invented by Lord Morbius Orion O'Mega some well in your reckoning, say, five hundred million years ago. It is not used too often because-" said K-9.

"The stuff can only be found in the caverns of Andreozoliorn. And that is in lawless Corellian space, ladies and gentlemen." finished Doctor 6.

"Ye gods! We cannot possibly go there and mine some, can we?" howled Doctor 2.

"We can't obviously, Doctor. But a space pirate and smuggler could slip in and out again virtually unnoticed and unbothered. C'mon in Dash and stop peeking through the keyhole and eavesdropping on us." said Doctor 4 merrily.

A very slight but wiry fellow of some 55 summers slouched into the room, cringing and shaking in his space boots. Dash Rendar (Used space ship renter on Mars if you'll recall?) had a week's growth of dark ivory beard flecked with grey and white and a matching mop of hair. Like pirates of old he sported an eyepatch and a pegleg of sorts. Actually it was Automail from Amestris courtesy of Ed Elric's own Risembuhl Automail mechanic- Winry Rockabelle.

"Well, sir, can you do it? Slip into those caverns in Corellian space and out again with nobody the wiser?" demanded the 'White Guardian'.

"Sure. Only it ain't a-gonna be necessary, chaps and ladies. (He tipped his cap in Naomi's direction) You see, I er, 'liberated' a good supply o' 'Sailor Moon 98 Alpha' last week from a 'Tygorathian' freighter. I'm sure that 12 tons will be more than an ample supply for your purposes, Mr White, sir." replied Dash.

"Huh? 'Liberated'? Don't you mean 'stole', Rendar?" piped in loud mouthed Mr Popo to everyone's chagrin.

"Language, Mr Poporo, language! Please, sir. If that got around town well there's some that might not believe that I'm an honest tradesman." replied Dash with a frown.

"Whatever! Mr Rendar, I hereby offer you amnesty for all of your past er 'misappropriations' but only if you agree to supply us with that Sailerion stuff and help us to use it to 'shore up' a time vortex tunnel. Agreed?" growled Garner and Dash quaked and cringed.

"I was led to believe that all I had to do was supply this stuff and deliver it, sir. Nobody said a thing about me helping out with it. However, since you do have yer knickers 'round yer ankles- pardon me mum (Naomi looked bored) I may an alternate solution, Chief." wheedled the rascally bucanneer, twirling his moustachios.

"How much, Rendar?" asked Andy Gooley very softly. (Like Kei beware when the Aquarian Galactic Chief speaks quietly!)

"Not much to be sure, sir. Shall we say, a hundred and fifty thousand credits? I can take it in woolongs or gold if you prefer." suggested the smuggler extraordinaire.

Garner's stern gaze shut up the other three chiefs and Ms Armitage.

"I believe, Mr Rendar, you said a hundred thousand credits in woolongs, did you not, sir?" stated Garner in a no nonsense tone of voice which brooked no interference nor argument.

"Your worship has hit the rivet right into the bulkhead, that he surely has, fer sartain sure. Aye, a hundred K in bright shiny woolongs is exactly what I said, sir." agreed Dash who knew when not to push his luck.

"And you did say you'd prefer it in Martian woolong currency, correct?" added Charlie to which Dash nodded his head. Then he brightened up a bit.

"And the amnesty offer still stands, Mr Garner?" he asked hopefully.

"It does, Dash but that is for all past transgressions. It will not cover any new ones you commit so stay out of trouble. Now the Doctor (4) will show you where to deliver your cargo. Time is of the essence so please hurry and thank you, my dear sir." said Garner who was probably mellowing from all the booze.

"One problem solved. Now we just have to convince 'them'." said Anton Wilhelm Gustav sadly.

Uncle Vito Galadriel was halfway in his cups and stood up swaying from side to side like an inebriated eel.

"If I gotta, I will recite the Galactic Oath to the little buggers, that I will, guys!" shouted the 'God' of the 3WA and the 'UG' at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the vast chamber was in deep shock. Vittorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel always knew how to handle his liquor. (Usually. Only this time he was drinking 'Romulan (Aoishi or Blue) Ale' which was 200 proof and had a kick like Irish 'poteen' from ancient Terra!)

At that moment, Naomi's vidphone trilled. She answered it and slowly replaced the handset in its cradle.

"They have just reached Shimougou's inner markers. They will be here within the hour, folks. Smoke 'em if ya got 'em." she said resignedly.

Meanwhile aboard the starship in question-

"Know what I'm gonna do when we get home, Kei?" said Yuri Donovan who was lounging on the divan in Kei's sitting room.

The Boss thought it was a rhetorical question and ignored it. When Yuri didn't say anything else she turned from the vidscreen where she'd been observing their final approach to the Academy's rooftop spaceport and sighed resignedly.

"OK Yuri, I'll bite. What are ya gonna do, dipstick?" she asked, crushing out her cheroot and firing up another one.

"Take a long and very luxurious bath and then I'm gonna sleep for a whole week before we go off on vacation." she replied, pretending not to notice the redhead's use of Yuri's nickname.

"Somehow kid, I just don't think any o' that is gonna happen. We still have half a ship full of 'guests' and several prisoners aboard to boot. I just can't wait to see what the 'Screwball' and his tame puppy dog ('Q' and von Bork) have cooked up for us this time." said the 'Angel 2's commander grimly.

She didn't know how right she was, dear friends!

END OF CHAPTER 77. CHAPTER 78 to follow soon. OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? I have posted the first three chapters of the new tandem I wrote during my 14 months' hiatus in 2010! Perhaps I'll also post a few of the older stories I wrote during the 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth.

Ah well I did manage to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Now I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt. Aha! Fooled ya! I already know how to conclude Wings and I told you I just started posting Hunt.

A hint at what Galactic Treasure Hunt is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Too hard eh? Then just tool on over to aah at EONS or check out my Facebook or Twitter pages where I have just posted the first chapter of Hunt. No ya don't either. I just posted Chapters 1 to 3 of 'Hunt' here at as the newest DP tale. When do ya get the 'next' chappie? Aw, onegai gimme a break and let's get 'Wings' in the can first OK?

Just kidding. Angela, Zach, Servie and the rest will be along soon with Chapter the fourth. The Boss coming along soon? You'll have to wait and see but oro do you think eh?

Enjoy the week and watch for another 'Wings' chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved in January) PA. and Suzie Q ? (Please give her a name?) the Galactic Enforcer babe from Pluto and Cedric her pet demon. They're my Gaia avatars and they are joined by a new tomodachi (friend). Suzie's off to 'Erinasia' filling in for an 'in her cups' Rio DelCroix TC yet again. Suzie's all decked out for the Boss and Yuri's favourite Saint's Day. Think she's wearin' enough of our colour? Take care and Happy Eastertide too- Your Storyteller from 'Shimougou'


	79. Chapter 78'KeiMeetsKain'RussiansOnShim

Well! We did manage to send some OK about a third o' the stragglers back home and hai (yeah), that 'did' empty most o' the brigs but how about the rest o' 'em eh?

They have already dumped of 'Shadow Master' and a few other n'er-do-wells at 'Gallifrey' and then split for home much to the Time Lords'/Ladies' delight especially Valorica! Now they think they'll get a breather? Will it happen? What d'ya think?

We left them last time with a very sad Anton Wilhelm Gustav expressing his gloomy feelings to the 'think tank' group from several galaxies.

Nai, YT will NEVER stop leaving cliffhangers! Hey! A silent film won the Oscar for best Pix for the first time in 83 years so am I really doing anything earth-shattering with my cliffhanger chapter endings? Will this be one? Wait and see eh?

DISCLAIMER: OK Naomi. Just take your time, Time Lord and enunciate clearly. Oh shut up, Boss! The floor is all yours, dearie. First we absolutely must 'domo arigatou' (thank you very much) Haruka-San Takachiho for allowing us the usage of his 'Lovely Angels' creations and anything else this fine gentleman hath created.

Likewise we wish to thank anyone else whose fruits of their long labours we are using or may use in future. Of course anything and anyone we have created ourselves are free to be used by anyone who needs or wants to use them and they have our thanks, blessings and permission so to do now and always.

We left sort of a cliffhanger at the end of 77 so without further chit-chat here is Chapter 78 for your perusal-

ANGEL WINGS

CHAPTER 78 'Kei Meets Kain' or 'Russians on Shimougou?'

First here's a quick reminder of how Chapter 77 concluded:

"One problem solved. Now we just have to convince 'them'." said Anton Wilhelm Gustav sadly.

Uncle Vito Galadriel was halfway in his cups and stood up swaying from side to side like an inebriated eel.

"If I gotta, I will recite the Galactic Oath to the little buggers, that I will, guys!" shouted the 'God' of the 3WA and the 'UG' at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the vast chamber was in deep shock. Vittorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel always knew how to handle his liquor. (Usually. Only this time he was drinking 'Romulan (Aoishi or Blue) Ale' which was 200 proof and had a kick like Irish 'poteen' from ancient Terra!)

At that moment, Naomi's vidphone trilled. She answered it and slowly replaced the handset in its cradle.

"They have just reached Shimougou's inner markers. They will be here within the hour, folks. Smoke 'em if ya got 'em." she said resignedly.

Meanwhile aboard the starship in question-

"Know what I'm gonna do when we get home, Kei?" said Yuri Donovan who was lounging on the divan in Kei's sitting room.

The Boss thought it was a rhetorical question and ignored it. When Yuri didn't say anything else she turned from the vidscreen where she'd been observing their final approach to the Academy's rooftop spaceport and sighed resignedly.

"OK Yuri, I'll bite. What are ya gonna do, dipstick?" she asked, crushing out her cheroot and firing up another one.

"Take a long and very luxurious bath and then I'm gonna sleep for a whole week before we go off on vacation." she replied, pretending not to notice the redhead's use of Yuri's nickname.

"Somehow kid, I just don't think any o' that is gonna happen. We still have half a ship full of 'guests' and several prisoners aboard to boot. I just can't wait to see what the 'Screwball' and his tame puppy dog ('Q' and von Bork) have cooked up for us this time." said the 'Angel 2's commander grimly.

She didn't know how right she was, dear friends!

An hour later the massive patrol starship touched down atop the Academy and docked. Yuri wearily started dragging all of her junk towards the lift doors while Marlene followed her with not quite as much crap. With only two small suitcases Kome chose the gantryway stairs for the ten flights' descent.

Spurning lift and gantryway, Kei (who had left her luggage aboard the 'Donnatella' shuttlecraft) simply walked to the edge of the roof of the four hundred level edifice- and jumped!

Her jet wings and rocket boots propelled her to the ground very quickly indeed and soon she was walking up to the front portals of her old domain- Takachiho Academy. Suddenly a 'UG' galactic trooper guard in silvery livery blocked her path with an ignited laser sword!

"I am very sorry, child, but Chief Garner has forbidden entry to any unauthorized personnel today. Please return to your dormitory, Miss." said Sergeant First Class Kain Furey who had never made the acquaintance of any 3WA TC operatives. I should mention that Milady's attire consisted of a black 'Down With the Establishment Baby!' tee shirt, ripped corduroy slacks, scuffed rocket boots, shiny jet wings, a dirty NO Saints' warm-up jacket and a filthy black and gold Saints' watchcap! And to make matters worse, she was unarmed- breaking her own cardinal rule!

She strode forward and towered over poor Kain! His grip on the sword tightened when the redhead's hand dipped into her jacket pocket.

"Enough o' this shit, boyo. I'm the dean here. O'Halloran, 3WA, 'UG' and I'm expected so step aside, kid." she ordered, flashing her red/white holo vidcard at him.

Ka-Mi! A red/white card signed by Mr Galadriel himself! O'Halloran? (He frowned then went white as a yuyu (ghost) and started quaking in his shiny silver/white boots!) Then you must be one o' the Dirty Pa-" began Kain worriedly.

WHAM-O! Down he went like a pole-axed steer when Kei's right uppercut laid him low!

"That's 'Lovely Angels', dammit me old boyo and don't ya ever forget it neither!" she yelled which of course brought the rest o' the cavalry at double quick time.

"What is going on out here, Sergeant? I heard you all the way back in the dining halls." said a tall dark (Like Mr Popo) officer dressed in the same silver/white leivery as Kain.

Lt Colonel of the Guard Simon (See-Moan) Brezhnev was a former sushi restaurant worker from Terra's Japan where he resided in the Tokyo suburb of Ikebukuro. When his employers had sold the failing business to a fast food empire chain Simon had refused to work for Hamburgers 'R Us and had left on a freighter bound for the stars.

His immense size and strength soon came to the attention of the Federation and the 3WA. He was immediately signed onto the force, promoted to Lt Colonel and assigned as adjutant exec officer to Colonel of the Guard Shizuo Heiwajima who like Simon hailed from Ikebukuro where he had been a traveling bartender. Meaning he'd been fired from at least a dozen taverns because of his heated temper and a penchant for throwing things around- like street and traffic signs!

He had left Terra via freighter just a month before Simon's departure. Like Simon, Shizuo's prowess in strength and stamina (He was much shorter and lighter in weight than Simon) was not long in reaching the Federation and the 3WA. He was named as an iterim replacement for Jonathan Harlock, the Academy's Chief of Security. Luckily the two behemoths already knew each other and were good friends.

Tossing aside a huge Konaxalian boar chop, Simon hurried to his sergeant's side and gently lifted him up so that Kain's head was resting on Simon's knee. He immediately spotted the Boss Lady whom of course he did not know and afore ye ask nai (no), Shizuo didn't know any of the 3WA tro-con operatives either.

"You! Girl! Call '4-6-8' (The 'Shimougan's 9-1-1) on your vidcell! This man has been injured! Hurry up, Reds!" shouted Simon and Kei bristled with seeting anger. She shoved her red/white holo vidcard into the big dude's face.

"He'll be fine, boyo. I didn't deck him that hard. I'm O'Halloran, 3WA, 'UG' and I'm dean o' this dump. If you're in the guards here then I'm your superior, kid. The sergeant here used 'that name' the one that is never to be spoken around here and I flew off the handle and hit him, that's all. Follow me to sick bay." said Kei effortlessly hefting the sarge onto her shoulders with one hand while extending the other to help Simon to his feet.

"We've been away awhile, Colonel but we're back now. Third floor. The gantryway will be the fastest. C'mon." she said and took the stairs three at a time amazing the Hell out of the big tall Russian! Arriving at sick bay she dropped Kain Furey onto a bunk and tossed a bottle of 'Hydroxylein' capsules to Brezhnev.

"When he comes to give him a couple o' those things. He'll be right as rain in a few hours. Oh and please don't tell the proctor (Yuri) I belted him. I promised to watch my temper but whenever we hear 'that name' something just snaps man. I can't explain it. Tell the lieutenant I'm sorry for hittin' him when he wakes up, OK? Gotta go now. Can't keep Uncle Vito and Charlie waitin' ya know." said Kei, her hand on the rlease pad for the portal.

"Yes, ma'am but you made a wee mistake. Kain's only a sergeant. You called him a lieutenant." corrected Simon Brezhnev.

"Is he now? Wait and see, Acting Brigadier Brezhnev. Oh just ask Donovan to explain all this shit to you. I ain't got time now." said a surly Kei who was champing at the bit to know why they'd been summoned back here. The portal swished aside and she was gone.

"Is she promoting again? Hi, I'm the proctor (assistant dean) here. Yuri Donovan, Wing Commodore, 3WA, 'UG' but just call me Yuri. That (She pointed a goved finger at the portal) was the Boss. Kei O'Halloran, Grand Marshall, 3WA, 'UG' and dean of this Academy. If she says he's a looey and you're an Acting Brig, trust me, you are exactly that. (Then she saw the sarge on the bunk) Oh no! Not again? He must have called her by 'that name' by accident. Never address any of us and our immediate 'Lovely Angels' cadre as the 'Dirty Pair' if you know what's good for you, sir. Give him two of those painkillers when he wakes up. (Yuri glanced at her wristchromo and frowned) Look, I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls. Gotta go. Pleased to have met ya." said Yuri. The portal swished and-

"Where the Hell's that bird-brained dimwit Donovan dammit? Don't she know we're needed?" came a bellow from the great hall below them.

END OF CHAPTER 78. CHAPTER 79 to follow soon. A mini-cliffhanger this time eh? OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? I have posted the first chapter of the new tandem I wrote during my 14 months' hiatus! Perhaps I'll also post a few of the older stories I wrote during the 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth.

Ah well I did manage to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Now I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt. Aha! Fooled ya! I already know how to conclude Wings and I told you I just started posting Hunt. I have begun the Wings' conclusion guys!

A hint at what Galactic Treasure Hunt is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Too hard eh? Then just tool on over to aah at EONS or check out my Facebook or Twitter pages where I have just posted the first chapter of Hunt. No ya don't either. I just posted Chapter 1 of Hunt here at as the newest DP tale. When do ya get the next chappie? Aw, onegai gimme a break and let's get Wings in the can first OK?

Just kidding. Angela, Zach, Servie and the rest will be along soon with Chapter the second. The Boss? You'll have to wait and see but oro do you think eh?

Enjoy the week and watch for another Wings chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved in January) PA. and Suzie Q ? (Please give her a name?) the Galactic Enforcer babe from Pluto and Cedric her pet demon. They're my Gaia avatars.


	80. Chapter 79'SpaceFantasy'AcceptingAnInv

Well! We did manage to send some OK about a third o' the stragglers back home and hai (yeah), that 'did' empty most o' the brigs but how about the rest o' 'em eh?

They have already dumped of 'Shadow Master' and a few other n'er-do-wells at 'Gallifrey' and then split for home much to the Time Lords'/Ladies' delight especially Valorica! Now they think they'll get a breather? Will it happen? What d'ya think?

To conclude this long novelette and set the stage for Galatic Treasure Hunt (3 chapters posted so far) I am introducing several new characters courtesy of FMAB and its creator Hiromu Arakawa whom has already allowed the usages of several key and minor characters from his FMA series many of whom share equal billing in FMAB. Here is a list of other FMAB/FMA characters which will make following the new arc a bit simpler.

Lin Yao, May Chang, Fu, Lan Fan, Barry the Chopper and last but not least Solf J Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist are the new main protagonists and antagonist of the new arc. Der Feuhrer King Bradley and another of his homunculi will follow but to say which one would be writer's folly at this point.

Many of you think you know how I intend to repair the rift and restore order to chaos throughout the Universes and to tip my hand too soon might be a dead giveaway- thus spoiling the ending of Wings and the commencement of Hunt which will be followed by Angelic Pyramid.

.org/wiki/List_of_Fullmetal_Alchemist_characters#Other

I will say this- in the latter two stories an old and I mean a very old galactic enemy will return to raise merry Hell. More I cannot and will not say.

Nai, YT will NEVER stop leaving cliffhangers! Hey! A silent film won the Oscar for best Pix for the first time in 83 years so am I really doing anything earth-shattering with my cliffhanger chapter endings? Will this be one? Wait and see eh?

DISCLAIMER: OK Doctor 2. Just take your time, Time Lord and enunciate clearly. Oh shut up, Boss! The floor is all yours, dearie. First we absolutely must 'domo arigatou' (thank you very much) Haruka-San Takachiho for allowing us the usage of his 'Lovely Angels' creations and anything else this fine gentleman hath created.

Likewise we wish to thank anyone else whose fruits of their long labours we are using or may use in future especially Hiromu-San Arakawa. Of course anything and anyone we have created ourselves are free to be used by anyone who needs or wants to use them and they have our thanks, blessings and permission so to do now and always.

We left sort of a cliffhanger at the end of 78 so without further chit-chat here is Chapter 79 for your perusal-

ANGEL WINGS

CHAPTER 79 'Space Fantasy' or 'Accepting An Invitation'

First here's a quick reminder of how our Storyteller left you at the end of Chapter 78-

"We've been away awhile, Colonel but we're back now. Third floor. The gantryway will be the fastest. C'mon." she said and took the stairs three at a time amazing the Hell out of the big tall Russian! Arriving at sick bay she dropped Kain Furey onto a bunk and tossed a bottle of 'Hydroxylein' capsules to Brezhnev.

"When he comes to give him a couple o' those things. He'll be right as rain in a few hours. Oh and please don't tell the proctor (Yuri) I belted him. I promised to watch my temper but whenever we hear 'that name' something just snaps man. I can't explain it. Tell the lieutenant I'm sorry for hittin' him when he wakes up, OK? Gotta go now. Can't keep Uncle Vito and Charlie waitin' ya know." said Kei, her hand on the rlease pad for the portal.

"Yes, ma'am but you made a wee mistake. Kain's only a sergeant. You called him a lieutenant." corrected Simon Brezhnev.

"Is he now? Wait and see, Acting Brigadier Brezhnev. Oh just ask Donovan to explain all this shit to you. I ain't got time now." said a surly Kei who was champing at the bit to know why they'd been summoned back here. The portal swished aside and she was gone.

"Oh dearie me, has she been promoting again? Hi, I'm the proctor (assistant dean) here. Yuri Donovan, Wing Commodore, 3WA, 'UG' but just call me Yuri. That (She pointed a goved finger at the portal) was the Boss. Kei O'Halloran, Grand Marshall, 3WA, 'UG' and dean of this Academy.

"If she says he's a looey and you're an Acting Brig, trust me, you are exactly that. (Then she saw the sarge on the bunk) Oh no! Not again? He must have called her by 'that name' by accident. Never address any of us and our immediate 'Lovely Angels' cadre as the 'Dirty Pair' if you know what's good for you, sir.

"Give him two of those painkillers when he wakes up. (Yuri glanced at her wristchromo and frowned) Look, I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls. Gotta go. Pleased to have met ya." said Yuri. The portal swished and-

"Where the Hell's that bird-brained dimwit Donovan dammit? Don't she know we're needed?" came a bellow from the great hall below them.

"Congratulations, Highness. It seems that damned 'beamer' you got conned into buying actually works. But was it worth a hured K credits, Lin Yao, sire?" admonished a masked Ninja while a pint-sized nine year old girl clad in pink/white fuku (clothing) in the style of the "Shung Dynasty' of ancient 22nd Century Terran China looked around in wide-aizued (eyed) astonished amazement.

"Thank you very much, Lan Fan. Praise from you is indeed gratifying. And yes, it was well worth the credits. Now be very quiet so we don't rouse the inhabitants of this floating castle. You're a Ninja, ain't ya? Then act like one and help me hide this 'beamer' stuff." replied the 15 year old laddie wearing gold singlet, white Capris and sandals. Like Lan Fan, Lin wore a long sabre by his side. Lan's was across the Ninja bodyguard's back.

This trio hailed from the country of Xiang (Z-eye-ang) on the faroff World of Alchemy from whence came the Elric brothers and company. Lan and Lin manhandled the heavy apparatus into a storeroom on Level Seven of the immense K-Class starship. Suddenly and without warning, May Chang (the little tyke was sister or half sister to Lin Yao. The pair of them were one of numerous prince/princesses duets from Xiang where Daddy was Emporer) began to cry!

"Shut up and act your age dammit!" growled her elder brother and Lan bent down to soothe the kid.

"There there, Honey. What's wrong, lovey? Did big bad brother Lin scare little Maysie? And Lin, she is acting her age. She's only nine, remember?" said the Ninja bodyguard. May sniffled and accepting Lan's handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Will you two come on and hurry up! I think I see some kind of elevator up ahead. Let's go." whispered Lin Yao and he dashed down the long corridor. Scooping up a still sobbing May, Lan followed her master. Lin touched the portal on the car and it swished aside. He quickly hustled the ladies inside.

"Destination onegai (please)?" demanded lift control.

"Up." said Lan Fan but her master countered with "Down." The car remained immobile.

"Please make up your minds and tell me where you wish to go. You would think that you thought that I was just a commonplace everyday elevator that can only travel up and down a shaft! Please state your destination, sir and madam." commanded the lift.

"I'm thirsty." whined May Chang and the 'elevator' lurched as the door swished shut and down they went at the speed of a V-2 rocket in ancient Terran Germany!

"Rec room, bar and dining hall are on Level Two." said lift control nonchalantly.

"What level were we on then, sir?" asked Lan Fan, setting down a squirming May Chang.

"Level Eight, of course, madam." it replied.

"How big is this palace, mister?" queried May.

"The 'Lovely Angel 2' is a K-Class patrol starship. She has a total of fourteen levels. Nine surface and five sub-surface ones. We are currently traveling to our home base on Shimougou in the Aquarian Galaxy. As it is nighttime, everyone not on duty is asleep. Please be very quiet. (The car lurched to a halt and the portals opened) That portal directly in front of you is the rec room and bar. Next door is the dining hall. Where are your quarters?" said lift control.

"We broke in." said May before Lan and Lin clapped their hands across her mouth.

"Our daughter is tired and we seem to have lost our way. We have been assigned the Bridal Suite for our journey." said Lan Fan, thinking quickly while Lin Yao looked kanai daggers at the Ninja.

Lin decided to exert his superior authority. "I am a traveling monarch and this is my wife and child, sir. Now do as my wife has asked and conduct us to our suite. I am quite weary. That is an order, a direct order." he said, trying to sound haughty and autere, neither one of which he came even remotely close to achieving.

Lift control was confused so he decided to take them to Lord Ivy's place on Level Three- just down the corridor from the commader's quarters. He stopped the lift opposite the suite portals and they were left staring at the strangest door they had ever seen!

An ancient portcullis of iron barred their way and behind it loomed a thick massive oaken door. Beside the entryway was a bell pull on a chain which Lan Fan boldly yanked down on- hard. The klaxon cloister bell deafened them and hopefully didn't arouse the whole palace!

"Nice move, stupid! Wanna wake up the whole damned place?" seethed Lin Yao angrily and Lan shrugged her apologies. The door within rattled as bolts were drawn back and the portals opened but just wide enough for a small 'child' to stick out its bearded face!

"Who rang that bell? You wanna wake everybody up? Who are ya and what d'ya want at this hour?" yawned Oddo the sticky-fingered dwarf. Before Lin could reply a tall and statuesque redhead wearing a long grey dressing gown materialized behind Oddo. She grabbed the dwarf by the scruff of the neck and shoved him towards the door.

"Give them back, Oddo and I mean now, not tomorrow." ordered Rebecca, shaking the cringing dwarf who grumbled but then returned Lin's wallet, keys, cigarettes, lighter and belted dagger to him. Then he handed Lan Fan a dagger, lighter, wallet, keys, a box of cigarillos and a Kubuki mask! To May Chang he returned a headband, wallet, matches, several knives and an obi (belt).

May quickly belted her trousers which had fallen down to the floor while Lan tried (unsuccessfully) to restore her mask before anyone noticed but-

"It's a woman, Becky! I thought they were burglars and I was just protecting you and Lord Ivy." explained Oddo.

"By stealing from them? Sorry guys but Oddo's a real hanful. But er what are you doing here at three in the morning? Ah, you must be newbies. Where'd you come through and what's the year?" asked the redhead, hoisting the portcullis and swinging wide the doors to the suite.

"we are visiting your fine palace, madam. The year, of course, is 1924." said a puzzled Lin Yao.

"Back home in Xiang it's 1924, mum. Here though, wherever here is time must be regulated differently?" suggested Lan Fan.

"I am still thirsty and now I'm hungry too!" yelled May. She was delighted with Oddo because short as she was, May was a full head taller than the dwarf.

"We can sort things out tomorrow, guys. Please come in but be quiet. Lord Ivy and Fingal (the White Druid) just came off guard duty sn they are really bushed. So am I and I have early shift in the galley tomorrow. Miss? You and the little girl (By now Lan Fan had given up trying to hide the fact that she was a female of some 14 summers. She had been raised since childhood with Lin Yao and May Chang. She and her Uncle Fu whom they'd left behind in Amestris on their world because he had the flu were bodyguards to Lin Yao and May Chang) will bunk in with me and the other ladies. Sir? You will find a spare bunk in the room behind you. Good night. Come, ladies." said Becky and soon both bodyguard and princess were bedded down for the night.

Both Lan and May were astounded to see Rebecca order up tea, java, cocoa, food, pajamas, slippers, kimonos for them by talking to a box! Their own traveling clothes went down a laundry chute set in the bulkhead wall.

Lin, who could be very silent when he wanted to had crawled into the bunk over Mordor's and fallen asleep almost immediately. As he slept he dreamed. Would 'Reds', 'Pinkie', 'Blondie' and 'Dipstick' remember him at all? A small waif at his father's court in Xiang some years back when the Elrics, Izumi and the Angels had all visited at his Dad's court to ask for his help in acquiring some strange lotus blossoms that grew only in Xiang. Of course Dad very graciously gave them five times more 'Oorongesaft' blossoms than they had needed.

Lin still remembered the tall, svelte redhead who was clearly in charge and who had playfully tousled his hair and winked at him.

"You must come and visit me someday, little Lin, in my flying castle in the heavens." she had said and now here he was with Lan and Maysie doing exactly that. He smiled, then recalled her temper when she had nearly torn off Fu's arm and all Lan's uncle had done was tap her on the shoulder for a telephone call from Mr Mustang! The 'Dizzy Dipstick' whom May had called 'Snow White', 'Blondie' and 'Pinkie' had all bawled her out and apologized profusely to Fu who shrugged it off while his niece used an 'alcahestry* spell' to ease the pain and repair the break in the old fellow's arm.

* (Alkahest is a hypothetical universal solvent, having the power to dissolve every other substance, including gold. It was much sought after by alchemists for what they thought would be its invaluable medicinal qualities. The name is believed to have been invented by Paracelsus from Switzerland, who modelled it on similar words taken from Arabic, such as 'alkali'. Paracelsus' own recipe was based on caustic lime, alcohol, and carbonate of potash. He believed that this element alkahest was, in fact, the philosopher's stone. A potential problem involving alkahest is that, if it dissolves everything, then it cannot be placed into a container, because it would dissolve the container. However, the alchemist Philalethes specifies that Alkahest dissolves only composed material into their constituent, elemental, parts.

In modern times, water is sometimes called the universal solvent as well, because it can dissolve a large variety of substances, due to its chemical polarity). Alkahestry is a form of mainly medicinal alchemy practiced in Xiang. It is akin to Ed's 'alchemy w/o circles' and used to perfection by May, Lan and Fu.

He finally decided she was really a nice kid after all and snored away the rest of the night.

"Sorry I'm late Kei but you did a real number on that sergeant back there. Have we been summoned to council yet?" asked Yuri Donovan who was using Kei's dean's office to change into her dress magenta and blacks. Kei had grumbled but finally acquiesced and was also changing into her Grand Marshall dress togs.

"Not yet. Hey are you sure it was OK not to lock up that looney kid, his sister and his girlfriend? They did break in after all." said the Boss worriedly.

"Of course it's OK, stupid. It was you who invited him here in the first place, remember?" giggled Yuri who was spit-shining her jackboots.

"Huh? Me? But that was three years ago when Zoe took us to Amestris and then Izumi had us ferry 'em over to Xiang! If the rift didn't bring him then how the Hell'd they get aboard, Airhead?" demanded Kei who was trying to remove scuff marks from her jackboots by wiping them on the back of her pantlegs.

"I dunno. Lin never mentioned it." said Yuri, positioning her new saucer cap on her violet tresses.

"And you never thought to ask him!" yelled Kei, jamming her new saucer cap down on her crimson locks. By now we know that Yuri and Kei are the space age 'odd couple', don't we? Yuri's Felix and Kei's Oscar. 'Nuff said?

"Lieutenants Phillips, Laren and Sawaguchi, Brigadier Angel, Wing Commodore Donovan and Grand Marshall O'Halloran are hereby ordered to report to Briefing Room Alpha Golf on the Main Floor. That is all." boomed out 'CC' over the squawkboxes, causing Yuri to spill boot polish on the rug.

"Darn, now I'll have to shampoo the carpet again." said a pouting Wing Commodore.

"We have cleaning droids to do that. Besides why tell me? It wasn't my fault." growled Kei, topping off her 'cruiskeen lawn' flask and stowing it away in an inside pocket.

"Well it's not my fault either, Shithead." countered the exec/proctor.

"Watch your mouth, Dipstick. I am your superior officer ya know." chortled the Grand Marshall/dean.

After the pleasantries had concluded and luncheon had been served, eaten, enjoyed, complimented on and cleared away, Garner stood up and beckoned a tall 'Galactic Command' officer over to his side. The sub-ensign snapped to attention and saluted Garner and the assembled dignitaries. Everyone except Kei returned the salute. Then the officer stood at ease beside the Territorial Sector Chief.

"I knew that our crack commando team will have no idea about this new method of transportation which they will be using in their mission so I had Admiral Zero send us an officer familiar with the new method. Sub-Ensign Angela de Roncesvalles has been trained in the prototype of our new method since day one and is an expert in the field of 'miniaturization', ladies and gentlemen.

"Therefore she will be accompanying the 'LA2' on its final mission to destroy 'Kronos' in AD 2140- from within. Angie, you may remove your helmet now. " said Garner. She did so and her crimson tresses cascaded down the back of her dark uniform and over her ankle length snow white cloak. (Angela has another claim to fame which will become apparent very soon).

Yuri raised a gloved hand and stood up. Kei took another pull from her flask and mouthed 'Why me?'

"Sirs and Madams, I am sure I speak for us all when I ask you what 'miniaturization' can possibly have to do with us? How can we possibly attack 'Kronos' 200 years ago and from within? Lastly, I would like to welcome the 'subby' aboard the 'Angel 2' and I am sure that our commander shares my sentiments." said Yuri and Kei exploded.

"Over my dead body, Charlie! You told us this was a tight knit mission for which we had to dump off all the strays which we did. Where the Hell Naomi's gonna stick 'em is beyond me but that's your headache, not mine. That left just the skeleton crew I trust implicitly for this so called 'final' mission. I trust Zachie, sure but I dunno about one of his lackey flunkies, guys. So no way is she comin' aboard 'my' ship!" yelled the redheaded Amazon firebrand Hellcat, the fury apparent in her voice.

"But leibchen (children), you will not know what to do vhen you must operate der ship und der big boom boom after you und der 'Engel 2' ist teensy weensy so you can go inside of der 'Kronos' project in 2140. Das ist vhy ve haf asked Herr Zero to let us haf der loan of dieser lovely fraulein to er show you der ropes." said Doctor Cueball proving he actually is a screwball like Kei calls him.

Kei went to stand again but Mar's gloved hand shoved her back down. Instead she stood and stared defiantly back at garner and 'Q'. Very quietly she said-

"Somebody had damned well better tell us what the oni (devil) is going on around here and I mean now, sirs and madams." she demanded, her aizu (eyes) like ice in a polar dawn.

END OF CHAPTER 79. CHAPTER 80 to follow soon. A slightly bigger cliffhanger this time eh? OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? I have posted the first chapter of the new tandem I wrote during my 14 months' hiatus! Perhaps I'll also post a few of the older stories I wrote during the 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth.

Ah well I did manage to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Now I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt. Aha! Fooled ya! I already know how to conclude Wings and I told you I just started posting Hunt. I have begun the Wings' conclusion guys!

A hint at what Galactic Treasure Hunt is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Too hard eh? Then just tool on over to aah at EONS or check out my Facebook or Twitter pages where I have just posted the first chapter of Hunt. No ya don't either. I just posted Chapter 1 of Hunt here at as the newest DP tale. When do ya get the next chappie? Aw, onegai gimme a break and let's get Wings in the can first OK?

Just kidding. Angela, Zach, Servie and the rest will be along soon with Chapter the second. The Boss? You'll have to wait and see but oro do you think eh?

Enjoy the week and watch for another Wings chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved in January) PA. and Suzie Q ? (Please give her a name?) the Galactic Enforcer babe from Pluto and Cedric her pet demon. They're my Gaia avatars.


	81. Chapter 80'SmallProblem'UninvitedVisit

Well! We did manage to send some OK about a third o' the stragglers back home and hai (yeah), that 'did' empty most o' the brigs but how about the rest o' 'em eh?

They have already dumped of 'Shadow Master' and a few other n'er-do-wells at 'Gallifrey' and then split for home much to the Time Lords'/Ladies' delight especially Valorica! Now they think they'll get a breather? Will it happen? What d'ya think?

To conclude this long novelette and set the stage for Galatic Treasure Hunt (3 chapters posted so far) I am introducing several new characters courtesy of FMAB and its creator Hiromu Arakawa whom has already allowed the usages of several key and minor characters from his FMA series many of whom share equal billing in FMAB. Here is a list of other FMAB/FMA characters which will make following the new arc a bit simpler.

Lin Yao, May Chang, Fu, Lan Fan, Barry the Chopper and last but not least Solf J Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist are the new main protagonists and antagonist of the new arc. Der Feuhrer King Bradley and another of his homunculi will follow but to say which one would be writer's folly at this point.

Many of you think you know how I intend to repair the rift and restore order to chaos throughout the Universes and to tip my hand too soon might be a dead giveaway- thus spoiling the ending of Wings and the commencement of Hunt which will be followed by Angelic Pyramid.

.org/wiki/List_of_Fullmetal_Alchemist_characters#Other

I will say this- in the latter two stories an old and I mean a very old galactic enemy will return to raise merry Hell. More I cannot and will not say.

Nai, YT will NEVER stop leaving cliffhangers! Hey! A silent film won the Oscar for best Pix for the first time in 83 years so am I really doing anything earth-shattering with my cliffhanger chapter endings? Will this be one? Wait and see eh?

DISCLAIMER: OK Doctor 4. Just take your time, Time Lord and enunciate clearly. Oh shut up, Boss! The floor is all yours, dearie. First we absolutely must 'domo arigatou' (thank you very much) Haruka-San Takachiho for allowing us the usage of his 'Lovely Angels' creations and anything else this fine gentleman hath created.

Likewise we wish to thank anyone else whose fruits of their long labours we are using or may use in future especially Hiromu-San Arakawa. Of course anything and anyone we have created ourselves are free to be used by anyone who needs or wants to use them and they have our thanks, blessings and permission so to do now and always.

We left sort of a cliffhanger at the end of 78 so without further chit-chat here is Chapter 80 for your perusal-

ANGEL WINGS

CHAPTER 80 'Small Problem' or 'Uninvited Visitors'

First here's a quick reminder of how our Storyteller left you at the end of Chapter 79 and how about you name him eh?-

"Sirs and Madams, I am sure I speak for us all when I ask you what 'miniaturization' can possibly have to do with us? How can we possibly attack 'Kronos' 200 years ago and from within? Lastly, I would like to welcome the 'subby' aboard the 'Angel 2' and I am sure that our commander shares my sentiments." said Yuri and Kei exploded.

"Over my dead body, Charlie! You told us this was a tight knit mission for which we had to dump off all the strays which we did. Where the Hell Naomi's gonna stick 'em is beyond me but that's your headache, not mine. That left just the skeleton crew I trust implicitly for this so called 'final' mission. I trust Zachie, sure but I dunno about one of his lackey flunkies, guys. So no way is she comin' aboard 'my' ship!" yelled the redheaded Amazon firebrand Hellcat, the fury apparent in her voice.

"But leibchen (children), you will not know what to do vhen you must operate der ship und der big boom boom after you und der 'Engel 2' ist teensy weensy so you can go inside of der 'Kronos' project in 2140. Das ist vhy ve haf asked Herr Zero to let us haf der loan of dieser lovely fraulein to er show you der ropes." said Doctor Cueball proving he actually is a screwball like Kei calls him.

Kei went to stand again but Mar's gloved hand shoved her back down. Instead she stood and stared defiantly back at garner and 'Q'. Very quietly she said-

"Somebody had damned well better tell us what the oni (devil) is going on around here and I mean now, sirs and madams." she demanded, her aizu (eyes) like ice in a polar dawn.

"Moving right along folks, Miss de Roncesvalles will be accompanying the team-" began Garner and then the explosion hit.

"Answer Mar's question, Chuckie!" yelled the redheaded firebrand Hellcat angrily.

"Oh very well. You see-" he bagan anew when- CRASH! The portals flew open and hit the walls . Three persons stood there- a 15 year old boy, a slightly younger teenaged girl and a wee nine year old female waif. The latter took off like a bat outta jigoku and made a beeline for the lab tables!

"Look Lin! Auntie Lan! Toys!" cried May Chang, grabbbing a prototype of a miniaturized starship that very closely resembled the 'Lovely Angel 2' off the closest lab table before anyone could stop her.

"Put that back, little girl! That is not a toy! Security to the briefing hall! Stat!" shouted Wolf Von Bork into his comlink. Kei punched Yuri's biceps- hard.

"I thought you told me you left those damned pests aboard the 'Angel' dammit?" growled the red marshall.

"Ow! I did, darn it all! I suppose they just wanted to see our Academy, Kei." replied Yuri, wincing in pain and rubbing her arm.

By now, Lan Fan who was wearing a 'borrowed' 3WA captain's uniform and may's brother Lin Yao who was likewise wearing a 'borrowed' 3WA uniform- a Colonel's had scooped up May and were racing for the exit. May had 'borrowed' one of Kome's pink jumpsuits which was kilometers too big for her.

"Hey! That's mine dammit! Where'd you get that suit, kid? Security!" howled Kome Sawaguchi, making a grab for May. The 'Xiang Trio' blundered right into the arms of Shizuo and his security team who were blocking the open portals.

"Put those three idiots in one of the dorms and post a double guard dammit! That's an order!" commanded Andy Gooley.

"And take that 'Angel 2' prototype miniaturized model away from that child! Please!" added Von Bork anxiously.

After Colonel Shizuo's security team had carted off the 'Xiang' intruders, Chief Gustav stood and faced the four enraged Angels.

"OK, did any of you kids ever see an old Terran film called 'Fantastic Voyage'?" he asked and received three blank looks and one worried expression. Kei, Yuri and Kome just stared back at him but the blonde slowly nodded as full understanding flashed into the Brigadier's mind.

"You mean that you are going to shrink the 'Angel 2' so it will be small enough to get inside the 'Kronos' project of 200 years ago so we can then destroy the nucleus of its titanium nuclear core with the 'God Gun' from within, sir?" she asked very quietly and Anton Wilhelm Gustav nodded his agreement.

"Hey man! She got in on the first damned try, Willy! Told ya she would. That means that you, Andy and Charlie each owe me a bottle of Rygellian Schnapps- Cherry-Lime, onegai." chuckled Chief Don Poporo with glee.

For once the Wing Commodore, Grand Marshall and whatever the Hell rank Kome was at the moment were all struck dumb!

"Only a few lil problems with that pleasant scenario, Anton. How's a teensy weensy 'God Gun' gonna wipe out a project that is a few million times its own size? How do you expect a nano-meter long starship to outrun the resulting backblast shockwave that's gonna be produced afterwards? So is that gun powerful enough to destroy all of 'Kronos', ladies and gentlemen?" drawled Han Solo who was lounging against the side wall.

"Nai General, it won't be powerful enough and it sure as Hell won't be fast enough to outrun a shockwave a few hundred million times more powerful than the 'Angel's puny engines!" cried Naturle Badgiruel Edwards, rising to her feet to glare at the G-Fore, 'Q' and Von Bork.

"And in that film that Willy mentioned, the ship got detected as an intruder causing them to be constantly on the run and they did lose one crewman as well. The auto motion detectors will zero in on that ship before it gets even a quarter of the way to the core and the 'cloak' won't work against those detectors, folks. Shouldn't this plan be re-analyzed, sirs?" said Marlene Angel.

"And how are we supposed to locate a tiny toy 'Angel' and tractor it back through the time vortex before it collapses on us?" Doctor 4 wanted to know. Kei glared icy daggers of green flame at 'Q' and pointed a gloved forefinger at the hapless scientist.

"I wish your damned ancestour had never even invented that bloody 'God Gun'" she screamed and crashed her fist down on the table so forcefully that the java urn overturned and spilled java all over the place!

"Then how could we destroy 'Kronos', Boss Lady?" asked the 'ISSP's Johnny Raven.

"Why can't we all just go dragon ball huntin' again, summon up Shenra and wish 'Kronos' had never been created? Maybe he'll give us another wish and we can wish the 'God Guns' outta existence too, guys." suggested the ever resourceful Kome.

"We already tried that, Majahrani and it didn't work. Remember?" drawled Han. Garner was sick and tired of all of this palaver.

"OK! I have had enough of this crap! Deirdre (Kei) and Maureen (Yuri) along with a hand-picked team which 'will' include Tessie (Angela) will be 'miniaturized' along with the 'Lovely Angel 2' after they have penetrated the time vortex tunnel and arrived at 'Kronos' in AD 2140.

"They will next fire the 'God Gun' into the facility's nucleus and high-tail it outta there sparing no hyperdrives. One of the TARDISes will be waiting outside the project for them and will immediately materialize around them and zap back to the present through the tunnel which will afterwards be collapsed.

"The TARDIS will return here with its cargo (Yuri winced at being referred to as 'cargo') at which time Doctor Cueball and Professor Von Bork will return ship and crew to normal size. Look kiddies, the grown-ups have already made this decision I'm afraid so just grin and bear it.

"Pick your team, tro-cons and that is a direct order- from yours truly." finished the Territorial Sector Chief with finality.

"A couple of sorta alchemists and a Ninja shinobi might come in handy, Charlie. Can we take the 'Xiang Trio' along with us?" drawled Han Solo.

"That's up to the mission commander, General, not me." replied Garner.

"They can come and we'll have a list of the rest for ya in an hour, Chuck. Are we through here?" growled Kei.

"Yeah, I guess we are finished here. All of you heard the Boss. Everyone is hereby dismissed." said Garner. Kei hastened after Colonel Shizuo and tapped his shoulder.

"Which dorm ya got those three morons in, Shizuo?" demanded the red marshall.

"X Block, Building Zion, Fourth level, Units 4501 to 4505, ma'am." replied Shizuo, handing her the vid code keys which the redhead tossed to Yuri.

"Go get 'em, Airhead. Take 'em aboard and put 'em in the ready room. Triple the guard on 'em." ordered Kei.

"Cancel all shore leaves and get the whole crew back aboard, Yuri. I'll meet you in the ready room." the redhead yelled to her exec's retreating figure.

"We don't need everyone back aboard, stupid. Just the ones we're taking with us." replied the violet-maned minx vixen.

"I said 'everyone', Wing Commodore and I damned well meant 'everyone'. I'll explain why later. Just do it." she commanded quietly.

"Yes, ma'am." said a dejected Yuri Donovan.

Kei lit a cheroot while wandering down the hallway and began to muse to herself.

"Me, Dipstick, Kome and Mar, Han and Gene, Nat, Cagalli and Flaysie, the 'Xiang Three Stooges', Ed and Al, Izumi, Legato and Deanna, Zoe and nami, Armstrong, Ross and Block. The rest, say half a dozen, w'll choose by the luck o' the draw. Damn! This uniform's itchy. I'd better get bck aboard so I can get rid of it."

She stopped by sick bay and apologized to Sergeant Kain Furey. Then she asured Simon Brezhnev that she'd not be firing anyone even after Jonny Harlock had returned to resume his security chief duties.

On her way to the roof, Kei signed a few autographs for some fawning cadets and took the lift to the rooftop spaceport. Yuri, Han, Lin Yao, Lan Fan, May Chang, Gene, Zoe, Kome, Mar and nami were all awaiting 'Her Royal Eminence' in the ready room.

Yuri was still wearing her dress magenta and blacks. Kei, as usual, looked like Revy Roberts. An oversized XXL #9 New Orleans Saints' black and silver jersey, dirty and torn black jeans that had seen better days, NO Saints' warm-up jacket, scuffed trainers (sneakers) and a scruffy grey 3WA watch cap were milady's attire.

She strode in, hauled a Mark XIII ion cannon out of her waistband and tossed it on the table. Then she seated herself at her desk and propped her fee tup on its attached console. She glared icily at Lin, Lan and May. Then she grinned.

"You three are sorta like Ed and Al, right?" she asked.

"We are 'alkahests' if that is what you mean, Madam. Lan Fan is not. She is just a Ninja shinobi chunin. Lan is my bodyguard." answered Lin Yao.

"Excellent. You three will be coming with us. You and Lan are now lieutenants in the 3WA and may is a sub-ensign." said the redhead.

"May is only a child, Madam." protested Lan Fan.

"You three broke into 'my' ship so you are stowaways. That means that you are all part of the 3WA and I will use you as I see fit. If you prefer, I can always lock you up in the brig or better yet, turn your sorry asses over to the KP Police in town. Chief (Roy) Mustang won't be pleased of course but you three will be his headache, not mine. What's it to be, kiddies?

"I don't really care what you think of me, Lin. Yeah, I remember you. A snot-nosed brat fawning all over the ditzy redhead in Daddy's throne room. Well, get this straight, Higness, aboard my ship, royalty means shit! I can use you but make no mistake. If you disobey me, you'll ride back home to Xiang in my brig. OK, oro (what) is your decision? You got thirty seconds." said the Boss, pointing her cheroot at them.

"We accept, Madam." replied Lin while Lan nodded and May started crying.

"What the Hell's wrong with the brat?" growled Kei.

"Nasty lady's gonna throw us out of the floating castle, Auntie Lan!" she sobbed.

"Nai (No), she isn't, Honey. Who told you that?" asked the Ninja chunin.

"Lin said she would on account of I broke that big ashtray." whimpered May Chang. Lan Fan glared icy kanai daggers at Lin Yao who was reading a vid log.

"That old thing?" chortled Kei.

"Yuri, rep us up another one." she added.

"Ashtray. Same as the one that was just accidentally broken, please." said Yuri and the replicator spat out a new ashtray.

"So you are an alchemist as well, Madam?" said an awe-struck Lan Fan and Yuri giggled.

"Hardly. It's just a replicator. No alchemy. Only scientific technology." she explained.

Gene put the new ashtray on the table, smiled and ruffled May's hair. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Mr Yao, are you indeed an alchemist like Shortie (Ed Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist) and Iron Suit (Ed's younger brother Alphonse)?" asked the outlaw.

"Alcahest actually, sir. So is my sister, May but why, sir?" asked a puzzled Lin.

END OF CHAPTER 80. CHAPTER 81 to follow soon. A slightly bigger cliffhanger this time eh? OK now how about some reviews guys? Suggestions? I have posted the first chapter of the new tandem I wrote during my 14 months' hiatus! Perhaps I'll also post a few of the older stories I wrote during the 'Salad Days' of my far-off youth.

Ah well I did manage to locate my missing handwritten Wings chapters that I wrote in my medico's waiting room last year. Now I really need a tie-in when I finish up Wings and begin posting Galactic Treasure Hunt. Aha! Fooled ya! I already know how to conclude Wings and I told you I just started posting Hunt. I have begun the Wings' conclusion guys!

A hint at what Galactic Treasure Hunt is all about? OK. Think about Dan Brown's books 'Angels & Demons' and 'DaVinci Code'. Also think about the Bruce Willis film 'Hudson Hawk' and the Umberto Eco novel 'Foucault's Pendulum'. The mysterious group I am using as a main focal point in Hunt is featured in all of these sources as well as Dan's latest book 'The Lost Symbol' and that is absolutely all the hints you are getting. Oh and the books of Leslie Charteris- 'The Saint'- Simon T.

Too hard eh? Then just tool on over to aah at EONS or check out my Facebook or Twitter pages where I have just posted the first chapter of Hunt. No ya don't either. I just posted Chapter 1 of Hunt here at as the newest DP tale. When do ya get the next chappie? Aw, onegai gimme a break and let's get Wings in the can first OK?

Just kidding. Angela, Zach, Servie and the rest will be along soon with Chapter the second. The Boss? You'll have to wait and see but oro do you think eh?

Enjoy the week and watch for another Wings chapter real soon. Sayonara for now and see ya soon. Ja mata tomodachi mine- keimanzero the Scion of Anime of (Lebanon County- we moved in January) PA. and Suzie Q ? (Please give her a name?) the Galactic Enforcer babe from Pluto and Cedric her pet demon. They're my Gaia avatars.


	82. Chapter 81'StrayWaifs'MissionChoices'

Angel Wings

DISCLAIMER: OK Lan Fan, it's all yours. First we want to thank all the authors, creators and owners of copyrights for all the characters, settings, names, titles &c. we used in our tale. Especially Haruko-San Takachiho the creator of those Lovely Angels Kei (Demon o' Dublin) O'Halloran and Yuri (Rose o' Tralee) Donovan.

We added the last names and as with anything we have created please feel free to utilize them in any way you choose. Just be sure to be courteous and give us credit where credit is due. In honour of Mr T we christened the esteemed 3WA/UG Academy as Takachiho Academy. How was that, mum? Great job, Honey. Oh hai it was Kei you disptick!

Well, we left ya up in the air last time with Lin Yao puzzling over why Mr Gene Starwind had asked him if he was an alchemist like Ed & Al Elric and their pals. In fact, Lin and his younger sister May Chang were 'alcahests', a strange type of alchemy. Now why did Gene ask him that eh? Let's find out, shall we?

Chapter 81 'Stray Waifs' or 'Mission Choices'

"Can you and your sister, along with the help of, say, four alchemists and a couple of BetaZoids, create a 'sealing circle' around this starship? It would only have to hold for about five minutes or so." asked Starwind. Slowly Han realized where Gene was going with this loine of questioning.

"Ya mean that even if the ship gets hit by the 'God Gun's backblast, this 'circle' should shield us from most of the impact. Right, old buddy?" he drawled.

"Exactly Han. The Betas and alcheys did manage to stabilize that field around the rift in sick bay's floor, didn't they?" replied Gene reasonably.

"Yeah, that's right. And we got five alchemists aboard, not four, if ya include 'Gorgeous George' Armstrong, the 'Strong Arm' alchemist, Gene." drawled Solo. May had been counting the talley on her fingers.

"Nine. That's not enough. We need twelve to create a 'circle' so that's three more, Uncle Gene. Unless you and Uncle Han are alchemists or BetaZoids too?" asked May hopefully.

"Sorry kiddo. Han and I are normal. We don't know any alchemy and we ain't telepaths either." answered Gene.

"That's a matter of opinion, to be sure, that it is." said a newcomer to the group- Suba (Subaltern) Revy Roberts, the 'Creature From the Black Lagoon' as she was affectionately known.

Things were quickly explained to her and her partner, Rock Obajime.

"Hmmn- these 'soul reapers' use both 'Kido' and 'Hado' spells and incantations. Both seem to be forms of alchemy or alkahestry." he suggested. Rukia Kutschski beamed at him.

"Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro are our best 'Kido' and 'Hado' users although me and Renji (Abari) are no slouches. Dodobrain (Lt Yachiru of Gotei Squad 11) and the big lummox (Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the same squad) aren't much good at much of anything except getting lost (Yachi) and whomping the Hell outta people (Kenny). I don't think that Yoruichi ever taught Ichigo much 'Kido' or 'Hado', that is if she taught the big galoot any of it in the first place." said Rukie. Lin mused for a moment or two.

"We could try it with Miss Momo, Miss Rangi and the kid (Toshiro Hitsugaya the Squad 10 captain. Rangiku was his Lt and Momo had been Sosuke Aizen's Squad 5 Lt and she still was although her squad had no captain since Aizen had gone rogue), I guess." he decided, appointing himself leader of the 'sealing' mission. Lin Yao was still leafing idly through the vid logs he'd nonchalantly taken from the files.

"Hey! Lan! Listen to this crap! 'Miss Donovan told us kids a story'. It's all about this stupid red-headed bimbo who was dumb enough to let Donovan arrest her for the illegal possession of a weapon! What a baka moron huh? Hey! It gets even better! The birdbrain gets her ass locked up in- Yo! I was readin' that, Blondie!" howled Lin.

'Sorry. Classified stuff, Mr Yao. Aizu (Eyes) only you know." explained Marlene Angel, snatching the vidlog out of the teen's hands. She quickly stuffed it back into the files and code locked the cabinet. Mar's shoulder still twinged on chilly days where she'd been hit by that ashtray when Kei misjudged her aim a few years ago. That was when she and Kome (Sawaguchi) were still 3WA newbies.

The redhead had been aiming for Yuri, not her. Yuri ducked, Mar didn't! No more of that crap again, thank you very much!

Luckily Kei had been in the break room down the back hallway this time and had missed Lin's 'reading'.

"Charlie says it's worth a try even with these weeper reapers instead of real alchemists. Yuri, you know who we're gonna need so I'll leave you to get 'em all here.

"Our crew is about set and the final half dozen we need will be chosen by the luck o' the draw. Here's the crew for our mission. Gene and Han are my pilots. Zoe and nami are my 'navvies' (navigators). We need two because Zoe does double duty as an alchemist. Mar and Kome I need because without them, Yuri and me can't use the damned 'God Gun'.

"Nat's my weapons officer and her gunners are Flaysie Allster and cagalli Athna. Sir Integra Winifred Van Helsing's my comm relay officer. She won't go nowhere without Alucard, Vicky, Walter and Dynamo. Those last two can be my engineers. Now for the 'sealers'.

"Ed and Al Elric, Izumi and Zoe, Armstrong and since he's devoted to Denny Block and Maria Ross, they come along as well. Legato Bluesummers and Deanna Troi are my BetaZoids, the weeper reaper munchkins (Momo and Toshie) along with the tall 'red drunk' (Rangiku Matsumoto) and our three spoiled brats from 'Zion' ('Xiang').

"Ninja Nancy (Lan Fan) ain't no alchemist but she's goin' along to take care o' the kid. Anyway, we need one more for the 14th (Kei hates the number thirteen!). Renji and Rukie come along and I guess Ichigo and Byakuya (Squad 6 captain and Rukie's adopted older brother) too. Izume can decide which one to use.

"Before ya ask, Airhead, nai, Winry Rockabelle stays here! The last thing I need is her dismantling the engines or the warp core! We need six more bodies to clean the 'Gun' and maintain it. It wouldn't be fair to order anyone to come unless we really need 'em so-

"I'm gonna have little May Chang draw those six names outta a helmet. Agreed? (Everyone in the room nodded. It was not a good policy to disagree with 'She Who WILL Be Obeyed', that it most certainly was not!) Then we'll have the drawing in the rec room after dinner. See ya at 1700 for chow. That's five o'clock in the afternoon for you civilians.

"Kome will assign quarters to our guests. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Our scanning officers are 'Cat (Rally Vincent) and 'Kitten' (Minnie Mae Hopkins who is known to most aboard as the 'Blonde Bomber' for obvious reasons) and Naraku will be my security officer.

"Get that damned kid (May) into something that fits her before she breaks her fool neck. Dismissed." ended the redhead.

"I'll break her fool neck for her if tht jumpsuit is torn." whispered Kome to Marlene. May was wearing one of 'Pinkie's pink jumpsuits and it was miles too big for the youngster.

"C'mon guys, ya can bunk in with the Dog Boy's crowd." said Kome and she conducted Lin, Lan and may to the lift.

"Not more? Where the Hell am I supposed to put 'em, 'Pinkie'?" complained Faye Valentine when Kome knocked on the Bebop Gang's door.

"Kagome's run outta room already, Faye. Please? They can all go in the same room together with whoever ya already got. (She whispered to the 'cowgirl'). Lin and May are brother and sister and Lan was raised with both of 'em. C'mon, 'cowgirl'. Onegai? Pretty onegai with sakura on top (Pretty please with cherry blossoms on top)?" pleaded the pink freak.

"It'll just be until Auntie Reds uses that big gun, lady." sniveled may, clutching her pet panda.

"Huh? She's firin' that damned 'God Gun' again? OK, get 'em in here, 'Pinkie'. I'll squeeze 'em in somewhere, kid." said Faye but Kome had already beaten a hasty retreat back to her own digs.

"Angie, Mooney, Ed. Here's three new roomies for ya. Meet Lin Yao, Lan Fan and May Chang. Get 'em kitted out. Lin and Lan are second looeys and May's a subby (sub-ensign), same as you are, Angie. Don't forget that dinner's at five. I'll be on the holodecks. See ya." said the brunette 'cowgirl' before leaving the suite.

"Welcome to our corner of Hell, guys." said Mooney (Sailor Moon). Ed tried to grab the panda so May belted her.

"Hey! Stop that, you two Hellions! Ed, give her back that panda! Young lady, we do not punch each other out around here. Let's see if I have an old uniform that might just fit you. Moon? Go down the hall and borrow one of Ro Laren's uniforms for Auntie Lan. Ed? Go over and borrow one of Kouga's for Uncle Lin. Hurry up now." ordered Angie.

"You're the three that upset Chief Gooley at the briefing, aren't you?" she asked.

"May can't keep her hands off of other people's stuff." explained Lin.

"Oh? And just who was it that told her that the red witch was gonna throw her outta the flying castle, bigmouth?" admonished Lan Fan.

"Oh, Miss Angela, mum, just why are you here?" asked Lin politely.

"I'm on loan to the 3WA from the 'ISC' (Intergalactic Space Command) because I know all about the 'mini' experiments, Mr Yao." explained Angie, pulling a white sweater onto May. Lan was shoving the kid's feet into white ankle boots while may's panda was playing with the hanging tassels on Angie's ankle length white cloak.

"I take it you three got tagged to go along too?" asked Angie, belting a magenta/black miniskirt onto Subby Chang.

"Yeah. Thanks to loudmouth Lin." replied Lan, zipping up May's matching blazer.

Angie very carefully positioned a white beret atop May's curls and stepped back. She handed the kid a pair of white gloves and beamed at her.

"There we go. A proper little sub-ensign lady. Just like me. Welcome aboard, Subby May." said Angela. Mooney and Ed stomped in and tossed armfuls of clothes on top of Lin and lan's bunks. Lan, may and Lin were quite used to changing in front of each other so Lin and Lan got themselves kitted out in record time.

"Wonder if Reds is gonna give us back our katanas?" asked Lin and Lan shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno. They use other weapons here, I suppose. Right, Miss Angela?" she asked.

Please! Drop the 'Miss' and just call me Angie. The Boss does not stand on protocol or haven't you noticed? To answer your question though, yeah, we use ion cannons and disruptors mostly. The only ones aboard allowed to keep their swords are folks like the 'soul reapers' and the demons like Dog Boy, his brother Sess and Kouga. Their blades are sorta magic is why. (Angie rummaged around in a bureau and came up with two disruptor pistols). Here's a couple of Mark XII's for you and Lin, How old's May?" said Angie, fishing around for more cannons.

"Eight." replied Lin, sighting in on Lan. She pushed the weapon aside and began field stripping her own to clean it.

"You never had one of them, Lan, did you?" a curious Lin wanted to know. She shook her head.

"Nope. I watched Blondie and 'Pinkie' clean theirs. They ain't that complicated. And by the way, Lan- she is nine, not eight. Ye gods, Lin! Don't you even know how old your own sister is for Kami's sake?" demanded Lan angrily. She glanced at Angie.

"Why did you ask us that, Miss An- I mean Angie?" asked the Ninja girl.

"The Wing Commodore (Yuri) said to arm all of you, no exceptions. Kei's orders but if the kid's only nine- OK. Here's an old Mark III miniblaster for you, May. Be very careful and do not point it at anyone, promise?" said Angie very sternly.

"I promise, Auntie Angie." agreed May.

"That thing? It's just a damned toy. Give it here, May." said Lin, grabbing the weapon from his sister.

"Lin! Be careful! That damned thing is fully loaded!" warned Angie but just a tad too late.

"This pop gun? Look." said Lin, firing it at the bulkhead wall behind Lan and Angie.

S-S-ZAP! A two metre square crater had suddenly appeared in the smooth Kelvinite surface behind Mooney who dove under a bunk for cover, dragging Ed down with her.

Angie yanked the blaster out of Lin's fist and removed the power pack clip from it before opening May's blazer and shoving it into her shoulder holster. She handed May the power pack clip.

"Put this in your pocket and do not put it into the gun unless I tell you to, May." said Angie.

"Nice going, moron! How are we supposed to explain that damned mess to Suba Roberts?" growled Lan, boxing Lin's ears. Angie was as confused as jigoku.

"Revy? What's Lagoon Girl got to do with anything?" asked a puzzled Angie.

"She's our boss and probably yours too, Angie. Miss Donovan said she'd send her to escort us to dinner. She, er, the Wing Commodore that is, doesn't trust us since stupid here (Lin) had us break into this flying castle and then into this big school we're sitting on top of now, Angie." explained Lan.

"I heard that this Roberts is a real badass son of a bitch, Auntie Angie." piped in May Chang.

Suddenly a voice of furious thunder boomed from the doorway.

"What did you just say, young lady? Any more swearing like that and you will have your foul mouth washed out with soap! Is that understood?" demanded Pinako 'Granny' Rockabelle.

End of Chapter 81. Chapter 82 soon to follow.

Hope you all have a very blessed and safe Eastertide this weekend. Remember the Risin' (Easter Rebellion) will be 96 on 24 April and 12-14 April will be the century mark for the voyage of the ill-fated Titanic. Well, not much in this chapter eh? Never fear, next time a cliff hanger for sure. Have a nice day- K&K and Suzy Q ? and friends.


	83. Chapter 82'CafeteriaChaos'SecondMissio

Angel Wings

DISCLAIMER: OK Blue, it's all yours. First we want to thank all the authors, creators and owners of copyrights for all the characters, settings, names, titles &c. we used in our tale. Especially Haruko-San Takachiho the creator of those Lovely Angels Kei (Demon o' Dublin) O'Halloran and Yuri (Rose o' Tralee) Donovan.

We added the last names and as with anything we have created please feel free to utilize them in any way you choose. Just be sure to be courteous and give us credit where credit is due. In honour of Mr T we christened the esteemed 3WA/UG Academy as Takachiho Academy. How was that, mum? Great job, Legato. Oh hai it was Kei you disptick!

Well, we left ya up in the air last time with Lin Yao no longer puzzling over why Mr Gene Starwind had asked him if he was an alchemist like Ed & Al Elric and their pals. In fact, Lin and his younger sister May Chang were 'alcahests', a strange type of alchemy. Granny has just caught poor May Chang swearing! That means soap and the strap! Will she get off with a warning? Let's find out, shall we?

Chapter 82 'Cafeteria Chaos' or 'Second Mission?

"Miss Roberts has guard duty so she asked me to take you children down to dinner. You will soon learn your way around this floating monstrosity but for now Miss Donovan and Miss O'Halloran do not want you wandering around on your own. Behave yourselves and follow me please." ordered 'Granny' Rockabelle.

"Madam! I am certainly no child!" said a defiant Angela deRoncesvalles. Granny returned her gaze.

"You are the same age as my grand-daughter (Winry) and I just finished using the strap on her bare behind. You are not so big that I cannot handle disciplining you, Miss Angela Teresa marie D'Eon deRoncesvalles. Dinner is getting cold." replied the elderly matron, a trace of anger in her voice.

"More repped up crap." whispered Ed and Mooney nodded her agreement.

"Not tonight! I have been slaving ovr a hot stove all afternoon! Now get a move on!" commanded Pinako, a trifle impatiently. Granny's been picking up some bad habits from the Red Marshall, don't you think?

Lan took May's hand while a chastised Angie, Ed and Tsuskina followed with Lin bringing up the rear.

May was ecstatic over the sailor scouts' rocket powered jet boots.

"Can we have them too, Auntie Angie?" she asked but Angela shook her red head.

"Sorry kiddo. They're for ensigns and up only. Those kids all outrank us. They've been aboard a lot longer, Honey." said Angie and May pouted. Rei jetted over to take her order.

"Hi there, little one. What can I get for ya? Cool miniskirt, kid! We gotta wear pants!" said a disgusted Sailor Mars. Then she punched Mako in the arm and glared at her.

"Oh yeah, right. I sure wish we could wear skirts." she agreed.

"What do you lovelies recommend?" asked a moon-struck Lin Yao.

"The roast beef au jus is very nice. That's what I had." replied Rei.

"Sounds swell. We will all have that, please. Coffee for Lan and myself and milk for May." replied Lin, ordering for everyone at the table.

"I'm a Lieutenant." he added importantly.

"So what, dumbass? I am too. Remember?" said Lan Fan, her voice as cold as ice.

"Righty-o. Roast beef all around. Be right back. Go on, Mako. It's your turn you know." said Rei.

"Her turn at what?" asked a puzzled Angie.

"To serve the pig squad's table. Over there." she answered, indicating the demons' and Saiyaans' table across the huge dining hall where merry Hell reigned as it always did.

"That's mine!"; "I had it first!"; "Oh yeah?"; "Yeah!"; "Gimme that dammit!"; "Kakkoroth! You took the last chop again!"; I'm a growin' Saiyaan, Vegeta."; "Will you two lunatics shut the Hell up!"; "Sit boy."; "Ow! Damn you wench!"; "Hey Foxie! That's MY ramen, not yours dammit!"; You snooze, you lose, Mutt! Help yourself to his taters too, Shippou!"; "Don't encourage him, Kouga!" and like phrases filtered across the room.

"Don't you guys ever go near them and don't ever get between them and food!" warned Rei.

"You gonna be OK, Makie?" she called and little Mako nodded.

"Yeah. I got on three belts and two pairs of suspenders this time." called back the shorter sailor scout.

"They'll grab at anything, especially us. They seem to like pulling down our pants. Like I said, stay away from 'em, guys. Be right back." explained Rei, jetting off to the galleys.

As always, Granny's vittles were excellent. Dinner over, Kei stood and cleared her throat. A cacaphony of noise still filled the immense room until-

"All of ya shut the Hell up dammit! The Boss has an announcement! Quiet!" yelled Don Poporo. The rec room went as quiet as Lord Rathelon's tomb. Kei nodded to Yuri who stood up, a helmet full of slips of paper held upside down in her hands.

"Subby Chang! Front and centre!" shouted the redhead. Lin punched his sister in the arm and Lan boxed his ears. Then she and Angie half led, half dragged a cringing May up to the bar. Yuri smiled at the kid. Kei tried a grin and scared the Hell out of May.

"Our mission crew's just about set. All of ya who's goin' and who ain't but I still need six more for our trip to AD 2140's 'Kronos' and since you'd all volunteer, we'll decide by luck of the draw. All of your names are in that helmet that the Airhead's holding. (Yuri glared at Kei but said nothing). May will draw six names from it and those six will complete my mission crew. Yuri?" growled the Red Marshall. Yuri smiled encouragingly at May who seemed on the verge of tears.

"C'mon now, Sweetie. Just pull out six papers for us." said the Wing Commodore.

"Hey! Mix 'em up good first!" yelled the big hanyou. Kome grabbed a big wooden spoon and stirred up the helmet's contensts vigourously.

"Enough. Go ahead, May." coaxed Yuri Donovan. May hesitated, then stuck in her hand and yanked out a paper. She laid it face down on the bar top and grabbed another and another until-

"OK. That's fine. Thanks, Sweetie. That's six. Go back and sit down." said Yuri. Angie and Lan walked her back to the table.

"Dynamo! Get up here!" shouted Kei O'Halloran.

"Yes, mum? You bellowed?" said the gigantic Triceratops alien dragon who was the Boss's chief engineer.

"Read out the names." growled his commander.

"Revy Roberts." he shouted.

"Oh Christ! Didn't I tell ya, Gina?" whispered Ro Laren disgustedly.

"Dog Boy. That's Mr InuYasha of course." grinned Dynamo.

"Too bad ya mangy wolf." chortled the big hanyou.

"Lucky bastard!" grumbled Kouga the wolf youkai demon.

"Rebecca." intoned the Leviathan.

"Congratulations, my love." said Lord Ivanhoe.

"Neko Olson."

continued the dinosaur dragon alien.

"Way to go, girl!" yelled Kome Sawaguchi, upending her chair when she leaped to her feet to applaud.

"Spike Steigel." announced Dynamo.

"That's just great! I guess I get stuck being the babysitter again." complained Faye Valentine, downing her Scotch in one gulp.

A hush fell over the assemblage.

"That's five by my reckonin' so who be the last lucky oni (devil), Mr Dy?" shouted Captain Jonny Harlock.

"Ro Laren." replied Dynamo and a certain Lieutenant went as pale as the Moon of Endor in the wintertime.

Too bad, partner." soothed Gina Phillips.

Everyone began yammering at the same time. Yuri banged her helmet on the bartop for silence making Griff the BOD wince.

"No maid of mine would get away with defacing my nice shiny mahogany bar, Ruby." he grumbled and Ruby patted his shoulder.

"I almost forgot. Our yeoman for this mission will be Subaltern and Acting Captain Regina Phillips. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier, guys. Congratulations Gina." apologized the violet'maned Wing Commodore and Gina fainted.

"I know, kiddo. Promotions around here are very unpredictable and come without warning." said Ro Laren to her buddy.

"So do demotions." added Kome ruefully. She'd been promoted and demoted so many times that she'd lost track of her real rank but right now she thought she was a third lieutenant. She wasn't. Her present rank was ensign.

"My apologies and my consolations to those of you who were not chosen. However, trust me, you really ain't missin' out on much. Maybe I forgot to mention that our mission involves shrinking my starship and its entire crew down to a size even smaller than my booze cork." said the Boss, holding aloft the cork she'd just pulled out of a fresh bottle of Jameson's Irish whiskey.

"Glad I be I dinna get picked to go with ye after all. I'd be return to me Academy or what be left o' it after Colonel Shizuo and Major Brezhnev have had it all these many months. Cheers to our mission crew. Skoal!" shouted Harlock and he drained his tankard of ale.

"Everyone listen up now! This is my entire mission crew. Me, Yuri, Kome and Mar of course." said Kei.

"Can't leave the 'Unholy Four' behind. After all, the Universes are still here." whispered Don to Anton Gustav who popped the top of a new bottle of 'Galusol' and took a healthy swig of the tummy relaxant.

"Han and Gene, Nat, Cagalli and Flaysie (Flaysie pouted. She had been looking forward to a shopping spree at the Higurashi Mall), Lin Yao, lan Fan and May Chang, the Elric brothers (Ed and Al), Izumi, Legato and Deanna Troi, Zoe and Nami, Brigadier and Acting Lieutenant General Armstrong (Alex began to cough violently and choked on his beer), Maria Ross, Denny Block, Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo and Toshie." continued the redhead.

"She could have at least referred to me as Captain Hitsugaya." sulked Toshiro.

"At least she didn't say 'Little Toshie', sir." soothed his red-haired Lieutenant.

"Sir Integra Winifred Van Helsing, Alucard, Vickie and Walter, Dynamo, Renji and Rukie, her brother Byakuya and Ichigo, 'Cat' Vincent, 'Kitten' (the 'Blonde Bomber') Hopkins, Revy ('Lagoon Creature Girl') Roberts, Dog Boy, Rebecca, Neko Olson, Spike Steigel, Ro Laren and Gina Phillips." finished Kei.

"Hot damn, Anton! We lucked out this time, that we surely did!" crowed Mr Popo. Anton swallowed more 'Hydroxylein' tablets and poured more whiskey. Then he fired up a stogie.

"Sorry but I too almost forgot. Charlie Garner says these three are going along as well whether they like it or not. Chiefs Don Poporo and Anton Gustav as well as our 'Little People' expert Sub-Ensign Angie deRoncesvalles and that's all folks.

"If your name is amongst those I just read, you will remain aboard tonight. Mission briefing will be in this room tonight at 2100 hours, nine o'clock. The rest of ya except for the three doctors -and by this I mean their traveling compadres too- will pack up your junk and move into the Academy dorms. Brigadier Shizuo and Colonel and Acting Brigadier Brezhnev (Think they know they have been promoted? Probably not) will be assigning rooms to ya. I want all of ya off my ship before 2200 hours tonight, that's ten o'clock for you civilians and there are no exceptions.

"Are these orders clear to everyone here? (No answer) Questions? (Again no answer) You have your orders. Dismissed." she concluded and the Red Marshall sat down at a table. Suddenly the entire room went berserk and several persons made a beeline for the Boss's table. Yuri beat a hasty retreat to the bridge.

"Ye dinna really mean what ye just noo said, lassie, did ye?" asked Jamie MacCrimmon. Lined up behind the dour Scot were Nyssa, Leila and Perpigillian (Peri) Winkle Brown, the three doctors' companions. Remember that only Zoe Morton had been announced as part of the mission's away team. Kei returned the Scottish lad's stare coolly and took a sip of her Irish java.

"I always mean what I say, Jamie. By now I thought you would have figured that out, me old boyo. Anything else?" said Kei quietly.

"Yeah! We always go wherever our Doctors go, Boss. Why not this time dammit?" demanded jungle girl Leila with a face like a thunder cloud.

"Because I just said so. That's why, kid." said 'She Who WILL Be Obeyed' very quietly indeed.

"That ain't good enough, ma'am!" exploded an angry Peri. Kei crashed her mug of java down onto the table so hard the mug broke. Griff hurried over with a replacement and began mopping up the mess but left when Leila scowled at him.

"I don't give a shit! This is my ship and it's my mission so I pick the crew and none of you guys are on my list! Ya want the real reason? Simple. You're all goin' with Bulma and her Saiyaan kooks aboard her 'Lady Foucault' timeship right before my mission leaves here. All of ya are goin' dragon ball huntin'!

"I do not trust 'Cueball the Screwball' and his lapdog Wolfie (von Bork) as far as I can slash with a laser sword. I want some insurance for when this mission backfires so the 'Lady Foucault' and Blackfire's 'Black Ember' are going out to hunt dragon balls just in case." explained Kei reasonably (for her anyway).

"We tried that before and it didn't do squat for us, dammit to Hell, mum!" yelled Nyssa the Trakken navvie.

"Yeah we have tried it before but I've got a gut instinct, call it women's intuition if ya wanna, but I think I know for sure how to seal these damned rifts once and for all if this idiotic scheme of their fails and trust me, fail it will! Not another living tama (soul) knows about any of this besides you guys, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Blackfire and her crew of the 'Green baron', Emma, Kouga, Kagome and 'Tigress' Torres and I intend to keep it that way." said Kei, glaring at all of them with green fire in her orbs.

The docs dinna know, lass?" asked an astounded Jamie.

"They seem to know everything." said leila.

"Especially mine (Doctor #6 who looked like the 'Mad Hatter')." agreed Peri Brown.

"Not this they don't." Kei assured them.

"Starfire and Miss D?" asked Peri.

"Good Kami in Heaven! Of course not! They're the two biggest blabbermouthing gossips in the galaxies!" replied the Boss.

"The Chiefs and Kome?" suggested Leila.

"Chuck Garner and Andy Gooley know but not Uncle Vito, Anton or Don. Mar knows but not Kome. In fact it was Mar's idea in the first place. Mar is discreetly informing Blackfire's crew and mum's the word because 'Loose lips atomize starships' ya know. Pack up your junk and move into the dorms same as the others. Ashita (Tomorrow), bright and early, at 0700 hours (7 AM) report to the 'Lady Foucault' and happy huntin' guys." said the Red Marshall, a note of dismissal apparent in her tone.

"How? What will ye ask 'Shenny' (Shenron was the Terran 'Eternal Dragon' and he granted wishes when summoned. Of course you needed all seven golden 'dragon balls' to summon him because he 'lived' in the balls) to do fer ye, lassie?" Jamie MacCrimmon the 'Jacobite Era' Scottish Highlander laddie wanted to know. The redhead shook her head.

"Sorry but that's our secret, Mar's and mine. In case it don't work and I'm almost 99.44% certain sure that it will but if it don't then it's best nobody else knows. Vamoose. Good luck, dear tomodachi (very good friends)." growled Kei, pouring another three fingers of her 'Elixir of the Gods' into her java mug.

"Come lassies. She be givin' us that 'begone wit' ye' look so we had best do as we been told. Thankee mum." said jamie and the dour Scot escorted Nyssa, Peri and Leila to the door.

End of Chapter 82. Chapter 83 soon to follow.

Hope you all have a very blessed and safe Eastertide this weekend. Remember the Risin' (Easter Rebellion) will be 96 on 24 April and 12-14 April will be the century mark for the voyage of the ill-fated Titanic. A lot in this chapter eh and what a cliffhanger I left ye fer sartain sure. Think ye know what the wish will be? Think it'll be necessary? I ain't tellin' 'cause those two Hellcats would skin me alive guys! Never fear,I won't forget a cliff hanger in Chapter 83 either. Have a nice day- K&K and Suzy Q ? and friends.


	84. Chapter 83'SnowballInSouthtown'BackU

Angel Wings

DISCLAIMER: OK Evie darlin', it's all yours. First we want to thank all the authors, creators and owners of copyrights for all the characters, settings, names, titles &c. we used in our tale. Especially Haruko-San Takachiho the creator of those Lovely Angels Kei (Demon o' Dublin) O'Halloran and Yuri (Rose o' Tralee) Donovan.

We added the last names and as with anything we have created please feel free to utilize them in any way you choose. Just be sure to be courteous and give us credit where credit is due. In honour of Mr T we christened the esteemed 3WA/UG Academy as Takachiho Academy. How was that, mum? Great job, Legato. Oh hai it was Kei, you disptick!

Well, we left ya up in the air last time with Lin Yao no longer puzzling over why Mr Gene Starwind had asked him if he was an alchemist like Ed & Al Elric and their pals. In fact, Lin and his younger sister May Chang were 'alcahests', a strange type of alchemy.

Granny has just caught poor May Chang swearing! That means soap and the strap! Will she get off with a warning? She did and then drew the names of the 6 lucky folks to complete Kei's mission away team crew.

The Docs' compadres are going with Bulma & Blackfire but never fear, Kei has a backup plan but what is it eh? Let's find out, shall we?

Chapter 83 "Snowball In Southtown?' or 'Back-Up Plans?'

A few minutes after Jamie MacCrimmon, Nyssa, Leila and Peri had left the rec room, Marlene Angel came in and poured herself a schnapps.

"That's everyone except for the time lords' kids. The rest of our 'hunters' know what's what and I swore every one of 'em to secrecy. Keep their mouths shut or they'll answer to you, Boss." she said wearily and dropped into a chair opposite the redhead.

"The Docs' kiddies already know. I just told 'em and they finally left, Mar. Think this minisub 'Voyage to the Bottom of the Core' crap is gonna work?" Kei idly inquired.

"Hell no. Do you? (Kei shook her head and downed her doctored java in one go). Is it within Shenron's power to wish any thoughts of 'Kronos' out of Dr 'Q's ancestour's mind before he can think up the fool project? A tall order to be sure, but, yeah, something of which I really do believe him capable of achieving.

"After all, he has no problems at all in bringing the dead back to life. Just ask the Saiyaans. What I wanna know, Reds, is why did you agree to even try this minisub crapola plan? We both know it ain't got the chance of a 'snowball in Southtown' of ever succeeding, so why?" asked the blonde, her curiosity piqued.

"So I can face the 'G- Squad' after it does fail and gloat. I just can't wait to tell that pompous ass Chuck Garner 'I told ya so'. That'll be cooler than meetin' a 'Doolahan' (a Gaelic death god) before my time or seein' a 'Banshee' (Gaelic death harbringer ghoul) and livin' to tell about it. That's the only reason why I ever agreed to their cocklemamey scheme, kiddo." chuckled a smug and very self-assured commander.

"Commander to the bridge! Stat!" blared out Kome's voice over the squawkboxes.

"Now what?" queried the blonde Brigadier with a frown.

"Kami alone know. Ya comin'?" called Kei from the portal.

"Sure. Why the Hell not?" replied a sighing Marlene Angel.

"I said that 'cloaking' device has to go and all but a single 'repper' and they're Mr Garner's orders, not mine! All the holodecks gotta be deactivated as well. Here's the list. Look, I'm only a damned subby on loan to the 3WA but I still have 'carte blanche' authority to get this piece of space-going junk ready for its transition to a tinker toy!" yelled Angie, flashing a red/white 'Don't Fxxx with me!' holo vid ID card in Han and Gene's faces.

"We didn't say not to do any of this stuff, princess. We just asked ya if 'She' knew about it." drawled Solo.

"Oh shit!" added Gene Starwind. He'd just noticed Kei and mar standing in the doorway of the nav room. They had entered silently from the rear corridor.

"This is a K- Class state of the arts patrol starship so stop calling my 'Angel 2' a piece of space-going junk, Miss deRoncesvalles." said Kei O'Halloran.

"What's this all about, Han?" demanded Mar. Angie profferred list and card to the blonde. She looked them over and glanced up at the redhead.

"A red/white card, Boss. Orders from garner, Andy Gooley and Uncle Vito as well." said Mar. Angie had a smug look on her face.

"Yeah? So what? A red/white card? I'll see that and raise you this." replied Kei, tossing a red/white/aoishi (blue) holo vid ID card onto the console. Angie's aizu (eyes) popped. Gene smiled and Han yawned. Mar was waiting for the dam to burst.

"Why didn't you tell us about any of this, Sub-Ensign?" demanded the Brigadier.

"Why didn't ya show me that card and list when you first came aboard my ship, deRoncesvalles? (Angie looked at the deck) Answer me dammit!" seethed a very angry Grand marshall, her gloved fists squeezing the back of Han's pilot seat. Angie was quaking in her boots.

"Need to know basis, mum. Mr Garner and Mr Gooley said that you did not need to know, mum. Mr Galadriel said you would get mad if we told you, Marshall." explained Angie quietly.

"Damned right I'm mad!" exploded the Red Marshall. Mar spun the kid around to face her stern gaze.

"Why didn't you confide in me, Angela? I thought that I told you that besides being your superior officer I was also your tomodachi (friend)?" asked the blonde, dropping into a gunner's seat. Angry tears welled up in the teen redhead's flashing orbs.

"I was just trying to do my job, Kami shimatta ni jigoku, mums!" shouted the girl, last in a long and distinguished line of ancient Terran ancestry. (You guys wanted a 'Galactic Treasure Hunt' hint? There it is).

"She takes after you, Boss." observed the blonde with a smirk. Kei feigned shock.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Brig?" she said, barely stifling a guffaw.

"Gimme that list, 'Little Reds'." she added. Angie handed it over to her. Kei gave it a cursory glance and nodded.

"OK kiddo. Do what ya gotta do. Han? Gene? Leave her alone. Orders are orders. (Gene choked on his java). Besides, we all know that this asinine expedition won't work. Never fear. As always, I have a back-up plan." Kei assured them.

"And just what is that plan, pray tell?" demanded 'Snow White' Yuri Donovan.

"None of your damned business, dipstick. Need to know basis only and you do not need to know." replied her commander.

"Don't treat me like a child darn it?" screeched the Wing Commodore exec.

"Then stop acting like one, dammit." said Mar coolly. Kei threw the list to Yuri.

"You're the exec. Do your job and help the subby get this squared away before we lift off in the morning. That's an order, airhead." commanded the Boss and she strode out the door.

"She's got a 'God Almighty' card, vixen. Show her, Angela. I'd get a wiggle on if I were you, kiddies. You heard our fearless leader, didn't you?" chortled the blonde Brigadier before following in Kei's wake.

"Who didn't hear her damned big mouth?" whispered Gene to han and they both laughed. Yuri looked up from the list.

"What's the joke, pirates?" she asked innocently. Han smiled.

"You wouldn't understand, duchess. I'm hungry. Let's grab a snack before the briefing, old buddy." drawled the ex-smuggler.

"Yeah, let's. I need a drink. First round's on me. Have fun, children." joked Gene Starwind and both he and Han left the bridge.

"Sorry about all that, Miss D. If certain parts of the ship are not disabled during the time that we're tiny, it could prevent us from being returned to our normal size following the mission's conclusion." explained 'Little Reds' as the Boss had just dubbed the girl.

"We'dbest get to work, Angie." said Yuri, yanking on coveralls. Angie nodded and followed suit.

"Why are we huntin' balls again, Bulma?" asked Blackfire, handing a sonic spanner to the aoishi (blue)-haired bombshell who was installing dragon ball radar on the 'Black Ember'. That was Blackfire's star cruiser.

"Damned if I know, Blackie. When 'herself' says do something, you just do it. You wanna take Evie or Mo (The ditzy 'Dynamite Kiss Dolls' duet from Terra)?" replied Mrs Brief.

"Huh? One's just as bad as the other. OK, I'll take Evie. You can have Mo. She'll fit right in with those two baka freaks of yours." decided Starfire's older sister.

"Thanks a bunch. And don't forget that I'm married to one of those baka freaks." said Bulma.

"Sorry but why didn't you grab Goku instead of Vegeta?" asked the Tamaranian girl.

"Because he'd already been grabbed by Chi Chi, that's why. Besides, I love Vegeta. And well he is a good guy now ya know. OK, try it again. Tap that green switch. (Blackie did so and the radar began humming while an image appeared on the vidscreens). OK, that's swell. We got it now. Turn it off. Now I'll explain to ya how it works." said Bulma, wiping off her hands using the towelette provided by the roller droid who picked up the discarded towelette and placed it in his recycler unit.

"Don't let Winry Rockabelle anywhere near it or she'll try to take it apart." she added.

"See those dots? They're the balls. The brighter they glow, the closer you are. If they start to fade, you're moving away from them. See?" explained Vegeta's wife.

"Like playin' 'hot' and 'cold' huh? Easy peezey." replied the Tamaranian princess.

"Yeah, pretty much but it's real delicate so don't beat on it. See ya tomorrow. I gotta pack up my gear. Then we gotta pretend we're staying in the dorms. I'm gonna grab a snack first. My treat. Ya coming?" said Bulma.

"Sounds good to me. My junk's already aboard." replied Blackfire of Tamaran.

"I'll bet I find a ball before you do, Vegeta." challenged a grinning Goku Son.

Saiyaans do not have last names so when they marry off-worlders they usually just adopt their mate's family name for their own. Hence Vegeta Brief and Goku Son.

"I'll take that bet, Kakkaroth. Loser has to buy dinner at the 'Moon Over Mayhem'. Agreed?" countered the Saiyaan prince.

The Saiyaans' home world of 'Vegeta' had been ruled by King Vegeta until Freeza destroyed it. Goku's dad had been the king's captain of the guard. Vegeta Brief was the king's son and therefore a prince, albeit one without a kingdom.

"OK by me 'cause I'm gonna win and ya know I can eat." chortled Goku.

"So can I, Kakk." replied Vegeta.

In truth all Saiyaans are great trenchermen (and ladies too)!

"Wanna play 'Duel Monsters' upstairs with me?" invited Kakkaroth.

Both Bulma's timeship the 'Lady Foucault' and Blackfire's star cruiser the 'Black Ember' were docked in the bays belowdecks. Goku had meant the holodecks on Level Eight.

"We can't, stupid. 'Little Reds' and 'Snow White' deactivated all the gamerooms (holodecks) on 'Big Reds' orders." grumbled Vegeta.

"Let's get a snack instead, Kakkie." suggested Bulma's hubby.

"You ever been 'miniaturized' before, 'Lil Reds'?" asked Gene nonchalantly. Actually he was terrified but he'd never show it. Angie took another sip of her ice cream soda and nodded.

"Four or five times, Mr Starwind, sir. There's really nothing to it. You will not even notice the difference 'cause everything else will be small too. Do not tell me that you are afraid, sir?" giggled the subby.

"Me? Afraid? Young lady, I was flying starships before you were even in diapers! I have never ever been afraid of anything or anyone!" chortled the 'Outlaw Star's master.

"Except Trigon, Gene. Remember him, old buddy?" drawled Han Solo.

"So were you, old buddy. Remember?" countered Gene.

"Miss Raven's daddy? Admiral Zero told me all about him. Who would not be afraid of that dude? Just thinking of him gives me the willies." said Angie.

"Count yer lucky stars that ya never met him, 'Lil Reds'. It wasn't fun, that it most certainly was not." said Starwind, signaling for a refill of his rye and ginger ale.

"Amen to that, old buddy." agreed Han who was studying a blueprint 9of the ancient 'Kronos' project.

"Where'd ya find that?" Gene wanted to know. Han yawned.

"Archives. 'CC' can find any damned thing we want it seems." replied the former 'Rebel Alliance' leader.

"Good thing to have 'cause I'd be willing to bet that Reds has no damned idea where that core is at all." said Gene.

"She don't think it's gonna work anyhow." drawled Solo dryly.

"We don't either, do we?" quipped Gene and Han yawned again. Angie looked up when the portals swished open.

"Unh unh guys. Here come the pigs." she observed when she saw the Saiyaans heading towards the galleys.

"They're going on a special mission for 'Big Reds' tomorrow, kiddo." said Gene.

Some 'secret' mission eh?

"Yeah. Bulma's down below with Star's sister. She's workin' on her 'Black Ember', I think." drawled Han.

"No kiddin'? Nyssa's runnin' a diagnostic on the 'Lady Foucault' for Bulma is what I heard." replied Starwind.

"Wonder what our fearless leader has up her sleeve this time, old buddy?" drawled the 'Millenium Falcon's master.

"Sragon ball huntin' maybe?" joked Gene but Han wasn't laughing. Angie was bewildered to say the least.

"What's eatin' you, pirate?" added Gene.

"Think about that for a minute, pal. What else is Bulma any damned good at? Just huntin' those balls, right? And she invented the radar that we used the last couple of times. How much ya wanna bet that's exactly what she's puttin' on the 'Ember', Gene?" drawled the rascally former brigand.

"But we alreadt tried the dragons three times and none of 'em worked!" shouted Gene.

"All depends on what you wish for and how you word it, Captain." said Vegeta who was carrying a dozen pizzas to his table. Angie choked on her soda.

"You two guys are gonna eat twelve super extra large pizzas?" she asked incredulously. Vegeta laughed.

"Don't be silly, Subby deRoncesvalles. These dozen are mine. Kakkaroth can carry his own dozen himself. When the French fries and breadsticks are ready, would one of you please bring them over to our table?" asked the Saiyaan prince.

"Ditto for his 200 and my 300 milkshakes!" yelled Goku, his mouth full of pizza.

"Are those morons going on the away mission as well, Gene?" called Saitoh Hajime who was BOD (Bartender of the Day) tonight.

"They were not on Reds's list nor did young May choose them from the hat." he added and helped Han trundle the shakes, breadsticks and fries on the anti-grav trolleys over to Goku and Vegeta. Then they returned.

"Nope. They got a special assignment." replied Starwind, accepting a light from the Shinsengumi captain.

"Gee! Wonder what it is?" asked a puzzled Goku Son between chomps.

"Don't you ever listen, dumbass? We have to go somewhere with Bulma tomorrow. That reminds me, did you remember to load the 'Lady Faucault's fuel cylinders, Kakkaroth?" said Vegeta, cramming fifteen breadsticks into his mouth.

"I thought you did that, Vegeta." replied Goku.

"Not me, stupid! I told you to do it." said Vegeta.

"Well, one of you idiots had better do it and I mean now dammit, not tomorrow, me boyos!" yelled Vegeta's better half. Bulma and Blackfire stood in the doorway and they were both covered in greas, grime and oil. Their coveralls, once white, were now a dirty grey.

"A gallon of java and a tray of Danish pastries, Saitoh. Make that to go please." said Blackfire.

"Thanks Saitoh and when the pigs are done with their troughs, send them down to the bays if you would be so kind." said Bulma.

"Sure kids. By the way, what's up?" asked the captain of the Shinsengumi's third squad.

"Just routine maintenance on our ships." said Blackfire a tad too quickly. Blackfire was not a very good liar at all.

"Routine my ass. You're probably both going ball hunting again." chuckled Saitoh, shoving over a large java urn to Mrs Brief and a tray of yummy pastries to the Tamaranian girl.

"How's about doing me a big favour next time? Take a shower and put on clean clothes before you come into my bar, OK?" he chortled. Bulma hefted the urn and headed for the door. Blackfire grabbed the tray of goodies and did likewise. Bulma grinned at the Tamaranian princess.

"He's kidding, Blackie. Poor guy's lonely as Hell. All of his tomodachi got to go back home but he didn't." explained the aoishi-maned bombshell. This touched the heart of Starfire's older sister.

"Poor guy!" she replied.

"Oh, he doesn't miss 'em, Honey. It's just that the 3WA won't let him kill anybody and he's some kind of a Samurai kenjutsu (sword fighting techniques) nutcase. He's a master of the 'G'Chau Thrust' ryuu (style of swordplay) and he can't use it here anywhere except on the holodecks but 'Snow White' deactivated 'em. Let's motor. I wanna get to my bunk sometime tonight." said Bulma Brief.

A few hours later she decided that her ship and Blackie's were finally ready for ball hunting detail. They both made a really big show (shoe?) out of moving into the dorms but around 0100 (1 AM), they both sneaked back aboard their own vessels. The time lords' companions slipped aboard the 'Lady Foucault' while Blackfire's brood slipped aboard the 'Black Ember' shortly before dawn.

At 0800 hours (OK 8 in the morning) both ships lifted off and set a course towards Mars. Bon voyage dear friends.

End of Chapter 83. Chapter 84 soon to follow.

Hope you all have a very blessed and safe Eastertide this weekend. Remember the Risin' (Easter Rebellion) will be 96 on 24 April and 12-14 April will be the century mark for the voyage of the ill-fated Titanic. A lot in this chapter eh and what a cliffhanger I left ye fer sartain sure. Think ye know what the wish will be? Think it'll be necessary? I ain't tellin' 'cause those two Hellcats would skin me alive guys! Never fear,I won't forget a cliff hanger in Chapter 84 either. Have a nice day- K&K and Suzy Q ? and friends.

Close to the end now but we still have to retrieve 7 golden balls, don't we? Can Shenron grant this wish? Will it work? Will summoning the Terran 'Eternal Dragon' even be necessary? Ah, that would be telling, don't ya know. Ja mata- K&K


	85. Chapter 84'Searchin'ForSaiyaans'SmallR

Angel Wings

DISCLAIMER: OK Ro darlin', it's all yours. First we want to thank all the authors, creators and owners of copyrights for all the characters, settings, names, titles &c. we used in our tale. Especially Haruko-San Takachiho the creator of those Lovely Angels Kei (Demon o' Dublin) O'Halloran and Yuri (Rose o' Tralee) Donovan.

We added the last names and as with anything we have created please feel free to utilize them in any way you choose. Just be sure to be courteous and give us credit where credit is due. In honour of Mr T we christened the esteemed 3WA/UG Academy as Takachiho Academy. How was that, mum? Great job, Legato. Oh hai it was Kei, you disptick!

Well, we left ya up in the air last time with Lin Yao no longer puzzling over why Mr Gene Starwind had asked him if he was an alchemist like Ed & Al Elric and their pals. In fact, Lin and his younger sister May Chang were 'alcahests', a strange type of alchemy.

Granny has just caught poor May Chang swearing! That means soap and the strap! Will she get off with a warning? She did and then drew the names of the 6 lucky folks to complete Kei's mission away team crew.

The Docs' compadres are going with Bulma & Blackfire but never fear, Kei has a backup plan but what is it eh? Let's find out, shall we?

Chapter 84 'Searchin' For Saiyaans' or 'Small Riggers'

OK now we know that the 'Lady Foucault' and the 'Black Ember' have both blasted off to seek dragon balls in parts unknown but what about the skeptical mission in the past a la 'Fantastic Voyage' eh?

Later that same morning that saw the departure of both the 'Lady Foucault' and the 'Black Ember' to hunt dragon balls, Kei was 'packing' for the mission. Kei's idea of packing is dumping an entire drawer's contents into a suitcase or carry bag and then bellowing for someone to come sit on it while she snapped the latches. Anything else she merely 'transported' over to the 'LA2' or if it was delicate well to Kei delicate was 'It'll blow up if ya drop it' stuff like grenades, bombs and Mark XXX shells!

Anyway she was busily engaged in trying to turn a carry bag into a 'TARDIS' (bigger on the inside than it was on the outside) by jamming a dozen more Mark hand-helds' power packs into an already overstuffed piece of baggage when her portal's klaxon chimed repeatedly.

"OK! OK! C'mon in for Kami's sake! Damned door's open!" she growled.

"Pardon me, Madam Boss Lady. We was just wonderin' if we could go with you and the others on this big mission. Truckers can come in handy sometimes, mum." said ice roader minister Alex D. His last name was as unpronounceable as Nick Wolfwood's middle name.

"Yeah and we wanna come along 'cause we're bored, honey." added Polar Bear Hugh. Kei was incensed.

"What! You loons wanna tag along 'cause you don't wanna miss all the fun and games? Did anyone happen to mention that this 'secret' mission involves us and the ship being shrunk down to this size?" she yelled, tossing a cheroot band on the table. Then she thought about it while chomping down on the cigar and igniting it with her laser sword hilt. Yuri would be appalled!

"On second thought, why not? Your carriages (semis or rigs) will be small too and we might have need of outside transport. OK, you guys can come, all six of ya." replied the Red Marshall.

"Er, I don't feel too good now, a'am, so maybe I'll stay here at the school and wait for you to come back." said a cringing Drew and Rick nodded his head vigourously. Kei smiled and shook her head.

"Too late, boyos. You wanted to come and I said OK so you're coming, all of ya, whether ya like it or not. Pack up yer junk and be on the ship before noon for a final briefing. I'm lifting off at 1400 that's 2 PM fer you landlubbers. Are those monsters of yours still in my bays? (Alex nodded) OK then, see you at lunch and don't forget the 'Mithril' undies we gave ya and yer weapons." said Kei O'Halloran. She blew a smoke ring and speared it with her cheroot. Alex saluted and the band turned to go.

"One more thing guys. Any of ya that ain't on board by noon today will be coolin' their heels in the Academy's brig until we return in a week or so. (Rick and Drew went pale as 'yuyu' or ghosts) Now get a move on. Time's a-wastin' gents. Bye." said the Boss, waving to them.

"You and your big mouth, Alex!" berated Hugh the Polar Bear.

"Me? It was your bright idea, Polar Bear, not mine!" countered Alex.

"Don't fret none. The good Lord will see us through this mess." said Eric and Alex glared at him while Hugh chuckled. Rick and Drew were contemplating writing out their wills and Bear just whistled the theme from High Noon- Do Not Forsake Me.

An hour later the door swished open and an angry Yuri stormed into Kei's inner sanctum.

"Why in the Kyuu Jigoku (Nine Hells) of Dante are we taking those six idiots ice roaders along with us? I thought you said we were only gonna take necessary personnel along with us for this mission?" howled the vixen. The redhead tossed her a 'Flickers' candy bar.

"Eat that." she ordered. Yuri opened the wrapper and ate the bar, tossing the empty wrapper at a passing housekeeping droid who gobbled it up.

"Feel better kiddo?" grinned Kei.

"Yeah I do. Why?" replied Donovan.

"You always get super angry when you're hungry." explained the commander.

"I'm still miffed at you. Answer my question onegai (please)." she demanded.

"We may need transport for that crap the scientists need to shrink us and we may need teeny tiny transports within 'Kronos' too. Rick and Drew tried to bail on me when they found out about the miniaturization but if one's going, they all are dammit. Unless they wanna live in the brig here for a week or two that is." chortled Kei.

"Oh I see. Fine. Sorry for the tantrum, Boss." apologized Yuri.

"Good. They're your responsibility, kid. Do me a favour and don't play 'Snow White' this mission. OK?" said O'Halloran.

"Sure. Do I have time to go to the mall before the briefing? I saw some new 'see all' jeans I've been dying to get." pleaded Yuri.

"So long as you're aboard before noon. Briefing's after lunch at 1300 and liftoff's an hour later at 1400. Got that? (Yuri nodded) Then get going before Higurashi's sells out. Mention my name and you might get a discount from Soto. See ya." said Kei.

"Mention your name and I'll get kicked out on my keester! I'll mention Mar's name and they'll give me a carte blanche blank cheque for whatever I want, I'll bet! See ya." chortled Yuri Donovan and off she flounced.

Aboard the 'Lovely Angel 2' on Surface Level Two in the dining hall, Bedlam, excuse me, lunch began at noon sharp. Yuri raced in just five minutes shy of 1300 as Kei had expected she would. On the lowered vidscreen behind the bar-oh perhaps I should mention that the wall between the hall and the rec room could recede into the bulkheads. This way meetings could be held in both rooms at the same time.

Anyway behind the bar on the lowered vidscreen the austere and beaming countenance of Territorial Sector Chief of the entire Aquarian Galaxy, Charles Augustus M(ilverton) Garner was smiling at all hands assembled. A dire thing indeed this was tantamount to Sir Topham Hat calling his engines the best on the Island of Soda Pop! Then he glowered when he caught sight of Milady Donovan's attire!

"Bridget! What in the Sam Hell are those, those, 'things' you are wearing? They are certainly not regulation and don't even look civilian enough to be presentable in public! Take them off immediately!" roared 'Uncle Chuckie'. Captain (jg) Marina Oki leaped to her feet.

"Sir! Don't tell her to do that! She'll do it right here! I did, din't I?" she shouted and clapped a gloved hand across her own mouth while breathing 'Dammit all, why'd I say that?' half to herself. Andy Gooley was sitting beside Charlie in 'Alderaan' and chuckled.

"She's got us there, Charlie. She did do that ya know. Threw her miniskirt right in my puss and stormed out in her er 'noncomformities'. Yuri, what are those damned things?" demanded the Aquarian Galaxy's Galactic Commander-in-Chief.

"Sirs, I refuse to remove these 'things' which are all the rage amongst the trendy set here in Furool (Foo-Lon) either now or ever! I reserve the right to wear whatever the Hell I damned well please! I am the Wing Commodore, proctor and exec ya know! Hell sirs, I probably run this whole damned place!" yelled Yuri angrily. Kei passed her a 'Flickers' and chuckled.

"Wat just one damned minute, Missy!I practically run this whole damned 'animal house', not you! And as a Brigadier, I outrank your ass too!" cried Marlene Angel, mad as a wet hen.

"Maybe we should send out for pizzas and popcorn? This is better than Nami's soaps!" whispered Kei to Edna Jordan, one of the few cadets/trainees to be coming along on the mission.

"I don't see anything wrong with showing off your ass, do you, Edna?" said a naive Rio DelCroix, another cadet/trainee that Kei was stuck with for the mission.

"She can work 'au natural' so long as she does her job for all the Hell I care." smirked Kei.

A third member of the onscreen club had had just about enough of this claptrap bullshit and said so in no uncertain terms.

"My dear, you will wear those monstrosities on your own time, not mine. Is that understood, Acting Wing Commodore?" announced Vittorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel, the 'God of the 3WA and the UG' sternly.

"The old fool made a mistake, mum. He said 'Acting' and Miss D's a real Wing Comm, ain't she?" asked a flustered Rio.

"Like yours truly, 'Uncle Vito' never says something he don't mean and he never makes mistakes, kid. I warned her not to keep mouthing off to Chuck and Andy. Even I would never talk back to the 'G Boys' if I saw Vito at the same table with 'em." explained a quiet Kei.

"Sir. Yes sir." said a chastised Yuri, snapping to attention and saluting. This action caused a lot of snickering, catcalling and whistling from the crowd, mostly from the males but quite a few from the gentler sex too. When Yuri stretched her right arm across her left chest to give the galactic salute, the rear clear 'see all' panel of her jeans tore asunder, exposing her derriere to plain sight view!

In her haste to rush back through lunch hour traffic, the violet-maned minx vixen had neglected to first put on her underbriefs so when she gave her sudden second 'Southern Exposure' act, she was showing everyone just exactly the same thing the stork brought!

Ever the gentlemen, Han Solo and Gene Starwind covered her rear end with copies of the 'Kronos' blueprints they had been studying for two and a half days.

"You're showing your kawaii (lovely) ass for all to see, Duchess. Gene and I will escort you to the lift. OK?" whispered Han in his slow Southern drawl. Yuri nodded.

"And put some clothes on, Duchess, for Kami's sake!" admonished Gene Starwind as the lift doors swished shut, shutting out 'CC's whistle.

"They just don't understand trendy style is all and turn off those vidsensors 'CC'!" ordered the Wing Commodore. She stormed off the lift and through her own portal. Her earring chirped.

"Yeah? Now what?" she trilled.

"As soon as you're decent, get your ass back downstairs for this briefing, vacuumhead and that's an order." trilled her Boss.

"Two hundred credits ruined! And I even got Soto to gimme a discount from 600 too! Wonder if I can exchange 'em?" contemplated Yuri while yanking on sweats. Then she wearily walked to the lift and went back down to the briefing.

"About time you got back dammit! I was gettin' tired of waitin' to hear the old blabbermouth!" whispered Kei, munching on Yuri's 'Flickers' bar.

"Ahem. For your information, Deirdre, the 'old blabbermouth' can read lips. Now pay attention. Dr Cueball and his team are setting up their equipment and Dr Mimoru and Kira are setting up theirs as well around your starship on the roof. At 1400 hours, you'll lift off for the anomaly which Dash Rendar is preparing as we speak. It will be quite stable by the time you get there.

"As soon as you pass through to AD 2140 and reach 'Kronos', back here at the Academy, 'Q', von Bork, Kira and Dr Mimoru (Sally) will 'miniaturize' you and your ship. Ensign deRoncesvalles (Angie) will explain to you what the shrinking process will be like.

"Afterward, you will jet inside the complex, locate the core and use the 'God Gun' to eliminate the nucleus. Then one of the Doctors will materialize his 'TARDIS' around your ship and zip you back to the Academy where, if all goes as planned, you'll be restored to normal size." explained Garner loftily.

"And what if all don't go according to Hoyle? What then, Chuck?" demanded Kei.

"Then none of ya will be able to call me 'Shortie' anymore." chortled Edward Elric.

"Just what we need on this flight, a stand up comic." said Mar ruefully and Kome patted her Brig's shoulder.

"Ain't gonna be nothing not go according to plan because the Good Lord will see to that, dear friends. Let us pray." intoned 'Minister of the Ice Roads' Alex.

"Who invited the vicar along?" demanded Gooley.

"We're all going, Mr Gooley, sir." said Eric, cap in hand.

"Yeah and you got no say in the matter, Big Shot!" shouted Hugh the big Polar Bear.

"We'd rather stay home, sir. Really and truly." said both Rick and Drew at the same time.

"Whatever makes 'Life Like A Boat' works for me, sirs." said Bear.

"Enough! For the sweet love of the Almighty, OK! They can take the 'Katzenjammer Kids' ('Pokemon' kids and 'Team Rocket' kids) if they wanna just so long as the job gets done! Are there any sane questions?" shouted an out of sorts Vito Galadriel.

Not a tama (soul) spoke. Kei stood and cleared her throat. Everyone started talking at once. Don Poporo stood up.

"All of ya! Shut the Hell up! The Boss wants to shoot off her big mouth! Er, I mean, she's got an announcement to make!" shouted Mr Popo and Kei glared kanai daggers at him but said zilch.

"If ya got no more questions, get to your stations! It is now 1340 hours, that's twenty to one. We lift off sharp at 1400, that's two o'clock this afternoon. Savvy? Brig, you have the comm. I'll see you on the flight deck. Yuri? Find berths for the ice road brigade. Pray for us, Padre Alex. Gina? Ro? Follow me. Dismissed. Get to your stations and I mean stat! Sorry to chat and run guys but duty calls. Wish us luck. Bye." said Kei and she hastened towards the lift.

"With you two along, you'll need all the luck you can get, Katie! Good luck anyway." chortled Gooley. Garner waved and Vito had already headed for his own flagship the 'Aton'. Next stop, the Twilight Zone or pretty close to it- 'Andvari IX' where he had to visit with Mrs Solo and the King of Orleans. With Kei on assignment, those two would just have to settle for 'God', Heaven instead of Hell. In plain words, Vito was filling in for the redheaded firebrand Hellcat as negotiator and moderator.

"Maybe I could tell Roger Smith to do it for me." he mused. After all, Roger ('Big O's master) was a negotiator, a real one, wasn't he?

"No, they'll bitch and moan enough when they find out they can't have Katie and are stuck with me but Hell, like she said, duty calls. The fate of the Universes is more important because 'the needs of the many outweight the needs of the few or the one'so they can have me or whoever else they want but no Katie and that's all there is to it!" he shouted, scaring the Hell outta Colonel Steve Canyon, the 'Aton's pilot.

"To 'Andvari IX' Steve and don't spare the hyperdrives. Dammit! I hate it when I have to demote somebody that damned good!" he said aloud.

"Anyone I know, sir?" asked Steve, revving up the afterburners and checking the nacelles preparatory to starting up the warp core. Vito stayed mum.

"Not her, sir? Surely not the 'Demon'?" suggested Canyon.

"Huh? Katie? Hell no! I wouldn't dare! She's got too many friends over me! Only thing is she don't know she's got 'em!" chuckled Vito.

"The other one? The 'Rose'? Why?" asked Steve incredulously. Everyone knew that Yuri and Mar were nowhere near as troublesome as Kei or Kome. These as we all know are the 'Unholy 4' and if we add the Angels' AD 2140 counterparts we get the 'Insane 6', dubbings courtesy of Don Poporo, Unit 237 Sector Chief.

"Believe it or not, she sassed Charlie, Andy and me! And it was over those, those 'things' she had on!" fumed Vito, now angry for demoting Donovan for such a silly infringement of protocol. Steve passed his boss a holo vidpape (22nd Century newspaper).

"Those 'things', sir? Look at page three." chuckled Steve Canyon. His co-pilot Bill Gyles smirked.

Vito's aizu (eyes) popped! There on page three of the 'Furool Ledger' was a pix of Yuri's derriere showing through a rent in the rear of her 'see all' jeans! The caption read 'Rose of Tralee bares all for her bosses.' Vito was livid.

"Who the Hell let a 'paparazzi' into that briefing! I'm gonna have a serious conflab with Colonel Shizuo and Brezhnev and Harlock when I get done on 'Andvari IX', Stephen. We'll be the laughingstock of the galaxy after this!" he stormed and then chuckled and finally guffawed.

"If we can't laugh at life's little mishaps, how great are we, Stevie, me old boyo? We armed up enough now? (Steve nodded) Then engage and let us go where no sane person hath gone before. We must prevent war betwixt 'Kurestan' and 'Orleans' at all costs. Wonder what it's all over anyway?" puzzled Vito as his 'Aton' lifted up and away.

"Dammit Bulma, I was sure that was a dragon ball!" sulked Blackfire while Bulma applied more antiseptic to the Tamaranian's bare rear end. The 'dragon ball' turned out to be a Dylorian hornets' nest and thehose hornets were none too pleased to be jostled about by Blackfire and attacked the only unarmoured portion of her anatomy- the rear of her 'see all' jeans!

"I told you already, Blackie, 5 times. Dragon balls are gold and perfectly round and smooth. You can easily mix them up with stones but certainly not ridged hornets' nests! Lucky for you I too picked up a blip here and landed to look for it. The Dylorian's sting is deadly!

"Ouch! Take it easy on my ass, girl! That hurts!" howled Blackfire in pain.

"Good. That way we know it's working against the venom. OK all done. I suggest you wear proper pants, not those ridiculous 'things'. Let's powwow outside in five. Oh, make it ten then. Just hurry up." said an exasperated Bulma.

Almost a week had gone by and of the seven necessary golden balls, Bulma had 3 to Black's 2. There was another on this world and damned close too. The last one had Bulma Brief worried. It was in Corellian space, the lawless sector. With those two buffoons (Goku and Vegeta) along there was sure to be trouble and all she wanted to do was collect this ball, find the last one and hightail it back to the Academy.

Now she'd have to nursemaid that jackass bimbo who'd have a sore ass for several weeks to come plus find this ball and probably the final one as well. It was she, Bulma, who'd put the kibosh on Kei's sending along a third ship to help out. Now she wished that Kei had insisted upon it.

"Nae sign of it, lassie. Leila fell in the billabong and all Nyssa found was an old yellow stone. Sorry, Mrs Brief." apologized Jamie MacCrimmon, one of Doctor 2's companions when he trooped back aboard. Bulma was so excited she smooched the bewildered Scot.

"Nyssa! Let me see that stone, please." she called and Nyssa sadly handed over the yellow 'stone' in her hands. It began beeping like crazy when Bulma pointed her 'Dragonradar' hand unit at it.

"This is it, guys! Ball Number 6! I can't believe we have all but one now. Where's Blackie?" yelled an ecstatic Bulma.

"Here. Whassup?" asked Blackfire who'd changed into a smart pair of chino pants. She tried twice to sit, winced both times and finally folded her arms akimbo and remained standing.

"We er that is Nyssa found the sixth ball. The seventh is a bit of a pickle for us. It's in Corellian space and-" began Bulma.

"And there's no law out there that they recognize. Even the tro-cons shun the place. So when do we leave?" asked Blackie.

"Well, in your condition we should let you rest a day or two." said Bulma.

"Belay that, Brief! The sooner we get that thing, the sooner we can go home. Look, they know my ship here and if it's all the same to you, I'd rather leave it aboard the 'Lady Foucault' and travel with you. We'll be short one ship and all but, trust me, it'll be safer for all of us that way." cajoled Blackfire. Bulma nodded.

"Get it belowdecks as fast as you can then. We'll split as soon as Tweedledum and Tweedledummer get back." agreed Bulma.

"Where the Hell'd they go?" Blackie wanted to know.

"Foraging for food. They hadn't eaten for a half hour. I told 'em to be back here in an hour." said Bulma.

"Want Leila and meself to go round 'em up fer ye, lassie?" asked Jamie and Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, if ya don't mind, Jamie. Tell 'em I wanna blast off before nightfall and that'll be in two more hours." said an impatient aoishi (blue)-maned bombshell.

Leila and Jamie left and strolled down the gangway ramp again.

"Must you include me in all your lame-brained suggestions?" complained the jungle girl from Seva Team.

"The walk'll do ye good, love. You've been puttin' on a few kilos ye know." said the dour Scot and Leila's face coloured.

"It's that damned obvious, Jamie?" she asked.

"Aye lassie but I know ye ain't after to bein' in the family way so it's just stuffin' yer face too much. Let's move. We have to find those two idjits afore nightfall, love." said Jamie and Leila loosened her belt a notch and followed him into the Tori Mori (Tiger Woods).

A quarter of an hour later Jamie and Leila trudged into a diner and lo and behold- there sitting opposite each other over gigantic stacks of hotcakes were the two Saiyaans. Jamie and Leila sat down and ordered java and doughnuts.

"Lass, this dinna be an 'all ye can eat' buffet that yonder two fellows be eatin', be it?" asked the Scot and the waitress nodded.

"Well, let me settle their bill and we'll take 'em off yer hands, lass. Ye dinna know how much they can eat!" said Jamie.

"Trust me, ma'am. They eat a lot, a damned Helluva lot of anything, edible or not!" said Leila, handing the girl 500 credits or in our terms about two grand. The girl's eyes popped.

"But this is way too much, mum." said the waitress.

"Keep it. We may mess the place up a bit gettin' them back home." said the jungle girl, racing over to help the Scot. A few minutes later with Goku over Leila's shoulder and Vegeta over Jamie's, the waitress and the diner's owner held open the doors for them to leave. On top of the damages, Jamie and Leila gave both owner and waitress (his daughter) an extra thousand credits not to call in the authorities.

Dumping their cargo in their bunks, Jamie and Leila secured the gangway and the outer portals of the ship.

"What's the rush? I ain't leavin' until nightfall." said Bulma and Leila whispered in her ear.

"Legato! Lift off now! Screw the countdown!" shouted the commander.

They lifted away and headed for Corellian space.

Meantime back at the Academy some of the mission crew were having second thoughts about this shrinking experiment!

End of Chapter 84. Chapter 85 soon to follow.

Hope you all had a very blessed and safe Eastertide this weekend. Remember the Risin' (Easter Rebellion) will be 96 on 24 April and 12-14 April will be the century mark for the voyage of the ill-fated Titanic. A lot in this chapter eh and what a cliffhanger I left ye fer sartain sure. Think ye know what the wish will be? Think it'll be necessary? I ain't tellin' 'cause those two Hellcats would skin me alive guys! Never fear,I won't forget a cliff hanger in Chapter 85 either. Have a nice day- K&K and Suzy Q ? and friends.

Close to the end now but we still have to retrieve 7 golden balls, don't we? Can Shenron grant this wish? Will it work? Will summoning the Terran 'Eternal Dragon' even be necessary? Ah, that would be telling, don't ya know. Ja mata- K&K


	86. Chapter 85'OfToys&Watches'BackTothePas

Angel Wings

DISCLAIMER: OK Bulma darlin', it's all yours. First we want to thank all the authors, creators and owners of copyrights for all the characters, settings, names, titles &c. we used in our tale. Especially Haruko-San Takachiho the creator of those Lovely Angels Kei (Demon o' Dublin) O'Halloran and Yuri (Rose o' Tralee) Donovan.

We added the last names and as with anything we have created please feel free to utilize them in any way you choose. Just be sure to be courteous and give us credit where credit is due. In honour of Mr T we christened the esteemed 3WA/UG Academy as Takachiho Academy. How was that, mum? Great job, Legato. Oh hai it was Kei, you disptick!

Well, we left ya up in the air last time with Lin Yao no longer puzzling over why Mr Gene Starwind had asked him if he was an alchemist like Ed & Al Elric and their pals. In fact, Lin and his younger sister May Chang were 'alcahests', a strange type of alchemy.

Granny has just caught poor May Chang swearing! That means soap and the strap! Will she get off with a warning? She did and then drew the names of the 6 lucky folks to complete Kei's mission away team crew.

The Docs' compadres are going with Bulma & Blackfire but never fear, Kei has a backup plan but what is it eh? Let's find out, shall we?

Chapter 85 'Of Toys and Watches' or 'Back to the Past- Again?'

"Now remember, we are here to pick up some contraband, OK?" instructed Bulma.

Having arrived at KaytonTown in the lawless Corellian Space corridor, Bulma had ordered Blackfire to remain aboard the 'Lady Foucault' in case they needed to make a hasty withdrawal from the surface. She was also keeping an eye on those two kooks from Terra that had shown up some weeks ago- Eve and Blackie aka Mo- the 'Dynamite Kiss Dolls'- the 'Deadly Destructive Duo'. To keep them out of mischief, Blackfire had them inventorying the grub in the galley of both the 'Lady Foucault' and her own space cruiser the 'Black Ember' which was docked belowdecks.

"Ain't carryin' contraband against the law, Bulma? We'll get in trouble with the Boss, won't we?" asked Goku Son innocently.

"Stupid Kakkaroth! We are only pretending to pick up illegal stuff! We're supposed to be smugglers!" replied Vegeta Brief.

Jamie, Nyssa and Leila were all champing at the bit to find this final elusive golden dragon ball and get off this world tout sweet!

"Now that that's all settled, I'll take Nyssa with me and search North. You two clowns (The Saiyaans Goku and Vegeta) go South. Jamie, you and Leila can take East. My dragonball radarscope ain't showing anything West of here so don't waste your time in that direction. We meet back here in one hour, got it? Oh and don't mention either the of the Hellfires' names, the 3WAQ, the 'UG', the 'ISSP' or any other law enforcement groups. They recognize no law here except the 'Thieves Code' and don't start any fights, guys. Good luck. OK, that's all. Split." ordered the aoishi (blue)-maned bombshell.

Then she had another thought and grabbed her hubby and Goku.

"You two don't understand Universal so keep yer traps shut. Got that?" she commanded.

"OK, Bulma." replied Goku.

"Yes dear." agreed Vegeta.

"Jamie, Nyssa, Leila? Not a word about the 3WA, understand?" she whispered and all three time lord companions nodded.

"If anyone finds out we ain't pirates or smugglers, we have had it guys and I mean it." warned Bulma Brief. They all separated.

Bulma and Nyssa had a dragonball radar unit and headed North. The two lummoxes went South in search of food and provender because Saiyaans are always hungry it seems! Jamie and Leila had the other radar unit and went East in search of the final ball.

Forty-five minutes later and Bulma was stumped. Nyssa had not returned yet. The Scot and 'Jane of the Jungle' hadn't checked in either. Her hubby and his fellow Saiyaan were Kami knows where and that last shopkeeper had looked at Bulma strangely when she asked for gold pressed Latinum in a spherical shape!

"Dammit all. Where is that other ball, kiddo?" she grumbled to herself as the hour deadline was just shy of five minutes. Just then Jamie MacCrimmon and Leila of Seva Team arrived toting a gargantuan sea chest.

"Look guys, we didn't come here to go furniture shopping ya know." admonished their leader.

"We got the ball, Bulma but we had to buy all the rest that he had too." explained Leila, setting the chest down and massaging her back.

"Aye lass, the feller was gittin' a mite suspicious until we agreed to buy all the balls in his shop." agreed jamie, dropping his end of the chest with a crash.

"I think that damned chest weighs more than what's in it, Scottie. Ooh! My achin' back!" complained the jungle girl.

"How many balls were there and how much did they cost us?" sighed Bulma.

"A gross (144) of the damned things and they sure as Hell ain't light!" griped the Seva Team jungle girl.

Bulma had opened the chest and was looking at- beach balls!

"You idiots bought over a hunnert beach balls!" exploded Bulma.

"Aye. The feller demanded a thousand credits but I got him to settle for only 250 instead, lass. Oh and the 3WA owes me a new dagger. I had to give him 'Maggie' to bind the bargain. He had the nerve to tell me it was an antique collectible! 'Maggie' be only two or three years old at most!" growled the dour Scot.

"Honey, you're from Terran Scotland's 18th Century and this is the 23rd. That sticker of yours is an antique and highly collectible according to Daddy. He has six of 'em at home and was looking for a seventh when I left." replied Bulma.

Bulma's 'Daddy' is Dr Brief the famous scientist and owner of Capsule Industries. This austere firm manufactures buildings which can be fitted inside small capsules like medicine comes in sometimes. Just toss them and POOF! Instant habitation!

"Did you guys happen to run across our two resident pigs in your travels?" added Bulma.

"Nope. Once we found the dragon ball we headed back here, love." said Jamie.

"OK. By the way, none of those balls are dragon balls. A dragon ball is a perfect spheroid and is a deep gold in colour. The rest of the year (There must be a dragon ball hunting season folks) they just look like ordinary stones or rocks. No harm done. We'll put the balls on the 'Angels' holodecks. I wonder where those two wandering troubadours could have gone dammit?" said a worried Bulma. She knew her husband and Goku too well and hoped they hadn't started any donnybrooks or riots.

Nyssa finally came back and hearing Bulma's question, she cocked a thumb back up the street where Vegeta and Goku were lugging a huge, oversized old fashioned upright freezer while arguing nonstop.

"You got the light end, Kakkaroth!" griped Mr Brief.

"You mean you did. I got the heavy end." grumbled Mr Son.

"I willna e'en ask ye how much that thing cost us, laddies." chortled Jamie.

"It's probably full too." said Nyssa the Trakken girl.

"Now what are we gonna do with that thing and the sea chest? And we still ain't found the last ball dammit!" sulked Bulma.

"Here." said Nyssa, handing Bulma a small square box. Nestled inside and swathed in colourful tissue paper was the last elusive golden ball with a huge #7 emblazoned on it.

"Where? How?" asked a flustered Bulma. Nyssa just grinned.

"I swapped for it. A little girl was playing with it and she liked my wrist chromo so we traded. Her Mom said it ws OK and even invited me in for java and scones. (She glanced over at the beach balls) If I'd have had one of those I could have kept my chromo." laughed Nyssa.

"All's well that ends well, kid." said Bulma, tapping keys on her PDO.

Beam us all back aboard, Blackie. My two baboons bought a fridge and we have a big sea chest so you'd better beam up everything within a two metre radius of my signal as well. Bulma out." she trilled and quick as a wink they were all back aboard the ship.

Bulma immediately fired up her engines and split the scene tout sweet. Then she put the ship on 'George' and turned to her hubby and Goku.

"Get that damned thing and that chest down belowdecks and you two are gonna have to explain to the Boss why you spent- Good Kami in Heaven!- 3K credits for that thing and another half a K for the stuff inside it! Secure it below and get back up here. We're goin' home. Bulma out." she trilled.

"What the Hell are we gonna do with 144 beach balls dammit? We can't put 'em on the holodecks 'cause they are real, not virtual dammit!" growled Bulma angrily.

"Donate 'em to the Academy maybe?" was Blackfire's suggestion. Her jacksy backside still smarted from all of those hornet stings she'd gotten when she mistook a hornet's nest for a dragon ball! She winced, tried to sit down again and gave up.

"You need another shot of 'Axileine 30', my girl and I better change those bandages too. To sick bay." ordered Bulma.

"Nyssa, bring the first aid kit, please. Leila, you can bring the bandages." she added.

"Can we help?" asked an innocent Goku.

"No stupid, it's girls only!" explained an exasperated Prince of Saiyaans.

"Take the comm, Jamie. We'll be bck in a little while." said Bulma, hustling Blackfire off to sick bay with Nyssa and Leila following close behind them.

They laid the Tamaranian girl out on a bunk. Leila and Nyssa tried to gently ease off Blackfire's chino pants but she winced with every pull. Tears filled her eyes when they started to ease down her underbriefs so Leila gently cut them off her. Rolling Blackfire over onto her tummy elicited a fresh howl of pain.

"Ow! Dammit! It still hurts like Hell!" she cried. Bulma charged an autohypo with 300 cc's of 'Axileine 30' and slammed it into Blackfire's forearm, her derriere being too tender for the shot.

"Now we wait." said Bulma, watching the wall chromo carefully.

"Another five or six minutes and you won't be feelin' a damned thing, kiddo." she promised.

The old bloody bandages were soon off. They carefully bathed her posterior with liberal amounts of 'Kolacydyl' and 'Synthenol' and then soaked the new bandages with both antiseptics. Bulma speedily rebandaged the wounds and then wrapped more gauze around Blackfire's rear end and middle until she looked like a part human girl, part mummy from Terran Egypt.

Fresh underbriefs three sizes too large for her were carefully slid onto the now unconscious Tamaranian while Bulma covered her with a sheet.

"She's out of it now for twelve hours at least. We should be home long before she wakes up. Nyssa, better rep her up some pants but not tight ones so no jeans or chinos. Make 'em about twice her size. Leave 'em on the closet door in sick bay for her. We all could do with some food and rest. Jamie's at the helm and I'm starvin' to death. First dinner, then bed." said Bulma. Leila and Nyssa agreed so while Nyssa repped up Blackfire's pants, Leila took a tray and a huge urn of java up to Jamie on the bridge.

Nyssa repped up a nice large pair of army fatigue pants and left them for the patient. Then she hurried to the galley where Bulma and Leila were already chowing down with the 'Minnesota Wrecking Crew' duo (Eve and Mo). After a damned good dinner, Bulma went to bed leaving the Scot on watch.

"I ain't in the least bit tired, lasses so you hit the hay while I stay on the helm until morning. Ye could all do with a good night's rest after all we been through. Good night lasses and pleasant dreams." said Jamie and so the rest of the ship bedded down for the night. The three girls fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows and the two Leviathans?

Don't you know that Saiyaans hardly ever get tired? They raided their new fridge and had a wee snack of 200 burgers, 200 French fries and 200 milkshakes not to mention the 200 mince pies- apiece! Then, while the ship was homeward bound, they played old Terran video games.

Next morning, bright and early, breakfasted heartily and was bright-aizued (eyed) and bushy-tailed despite the fact that he had been on watch all night and hadn't dozed off even once!

Bulma, however, despite a full night's sleep was as cranky as Hell when Jamie awakened her at 0500 (5 AM).

"What the Hell do ya want, Scottie? It's 0500 for Christ's sake!" she snarled.

"Did ye fergit, lass? Ye didna make a report to tell our Boss Lady the good news. D'ye want me to send a signal fer ye, love?" he asked and suddenly Bulma was wide awake!

"And take a chance on someone else finding out? Did ya forget that not everyone at the Academy knows where we went and why, Scottie? No, we keep comm relay silence until we get back to the inner markers. And that's an order, Jamie. Understood, me old boyo?" she replied.

"Aye lassie. Ye be the commander." he said quietly and the 'Lady Foucault' continued her homeward journey.

Meanwhile back at the Academy, the Boss insisted on a 'trial shrinking run' before beginning their mission and 'Q' agreed.

"All hands to their stations." announced 'CC' over the squawkboxes.

On the bridge, Kei was standing behind Han Solo who was seated in the pilot's chair of the mighty 'Lovely Angel 2'.

"Everyone just relax now. This won't hurt a bit, will it Angie?" trilled Wolf von Bork, 'Q's lab assistant.

"He's right, guys, Ya won't feel a thing." replied Angela de Roncesvalles who was seated in one of the assistant gunners' chairs.

"Miniaturization beam activated. You might feel a bit of a tingle up your spine but that will soon pass. Please advise us if you feel sick, dizzy or experience any pain at all. OK. Miniaturization beam deactivated. You have just been miniaturized." trilled von Bork. Kei, as usual, hadn't been listening.

"Well? When's ya gonna start, Wolfie?" growled the 'Red Marshall'. Von Bork chuckled.

"Check your 'vitals monitor vidscreen', Boss. It will tell you your current size. As I just said, you have already been miniaturized." he trilled. Han looked and did a double-take.

"Wolf, accordin' to this thing the 'Angel's only three centimetres by five! That would make us-" drawled Han.

"By direct proportion, Mr Solo, you being the tallest aboard, are two millimetres tall and I am five nanometres shorter." explained Angie.

"So you guys can't call me 'Shortie' no more!" exclaimed Ed 'Fullmetal Alchemist' Elric.

"OK alchemy boy, you and your pals get started on that 'sealing circle' around my ship. Trill me when you're ready. O'Halloran out." trilled Kei.

"OK guys, looks like the 'dry run' worked. I ain't takin' no more chances. Wolfie, load us aboard a TARDIS and get us back to 'Kronos' in AD 2140. You make damned sure that it's before Keisie blew up the damned place too. This mission has begun." said the Boss. She looked right into Charlie Garner's aizu (eyes) on her vidscreen.

"Gentlemen and ladies, that is a direct order. O'Halloran out." trilled a grim-faced redhead.

"My TARDIS will be used." announced Doctor 2.

"You mean mine, Doctor." corrected Doctor 6.

"No, mine will be the one used, Doctors." insisted Doctor 4.

"Put #2's and #6' TARDISes aboard #4's TARDIS, load up teh 'Angel' and her crew and let's get the Hell on with this damned mission!" yelled Garner, entirely out of patience with the time jockeys.

Suddenly Doctor 2 struck his forehead like they did in those old Terran TV ads for vegetable juice drinks.

"What fools we are! We don't need to use a wormhole to get to the past! We are time lords after all so why can't we simply take the 'Angel' back in time and space ourselves?" cried Doctor 2.

"Can you do that, Doctor?" demanded Gooley.

"Of course we can. Glad I thought of that." said Doctor 6.

"It was really my idea but the little fellow beat me to it before I could suggest it to you." said Doctor 4.

"It was my idea! And stop calling me the little fellow, Doctor!" said an angry Doctor 2.

"I don't give a damn whose idea it was! Just do it already! And if anything happens to my Bridget or Deirdre, Heaven help you three, Doctors!" shouted 'Uncle Vito' Galadriel and it takes a Helluva lot to piss off the 'God of the 3WA', that it does.

Doctor 4 quickly dematerialized his 'police box' and then rematerialized it around those of Doctors 2 and 6. In a Kelvinite lead and Krypton-lined container about the size of a box of kitchen matches rested the miniscule 'Angel' and her precious crew.

"Here. You hold it, Doctor and for pity's sake, don't drop it!" warned Dr Cueball and he handed the container to Doctor 6.

"Anyone care to come along with us for the ride?" chortled a grinning Doctor 4. Not surprisingly, there were no takers.

"Wait!" trilled Garner.

"Take those two idiots who started this mess along with you, Doctors. They know the exact day and time that they fired the 'God Gun' prototype in AD 2140. Timing is critical for this mission, gentlemen." trilled the Territorial Sector Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy, Charles Augustus Garner.

"Keisie! Yuyu! Report to the staging area on the main level now! That's a direct order from Mr Garner, kiddies!" announced 'CC' over the squawkboxes.

The AD 2140 Kei and Yuri had just returned from the holodecks and were still wearing their swimsuits. However, orders are orders and when Chuck says now he means now not ten minutes from now so the duo merely tossed on a kimono over their 'mizugi' and reported as ordered.

"Hurry up and get your two asses aboard that TARDIS!" ordered Andre Francis Gooley, Galactic Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy and on they got.

The familiar hum was heard and the light atop the 'police box' began flashing and off they went to Kami knew what fate.

End of Chapter 85. Chapter 86 soon to follow.

Hope you all had a very blessed and safe Eastertide this weekend. Remember the Risin' (Easter Rebellion) will be 96 on 24 April and 12-14 April will be the century mark for the voyage of the ill-fated Titanic. A lot in this chapter eh and what a cliffhanger I left ye fer sartain sure. Think ye know what the wish will be? Think it'll be necessary? I ain't tellin' 'cause those two Hellcats would skin me alive guys! Never fear,I won't forget a cliff hanger in Chapter 86 either. Have a nice day- K&K and Suzy Q ? and friends.

Close to the end now but we still have to retrieve 7 golden balls, don't we? Oh nai, I forgot that Bulma and Blackie already got 'em. Can Shenron grant this wish? Will it work? Will summoning the Terran 'Eternal Dragon' even be necessary? Ah, that would be telling, don't ya know. Ja mata- K&K


	87. Chapter 86'PlaythingsInPeril'AChildVis

Angel Wings

DISCLAIMER: OK Wendy darlin', it's all yours. First we want to thank all the authors, creators and owners of copyrights for all the characters, settings, names, titles &c. we used in our tale. Especially Haruka-San Takachiho the creator of those Lovely Angels Kei (Demon o' Dublin) O'Halloran and Yuri (Rose o' Tralee) Donovan.

We added the last names and as with anything we have created please feel free to utilize them in any way you choose. Just be sure to be courteous and give us credit where credit is due. In honour of Mr T we christened the esteemed 3WA/UG Academy as Takachiho Academy. How was that, mum? Great job, Wendy. Oh hai it was Kei, you disptick!

Well, we left ya up in the air last time with Lin Yao no longer puzzling over why Mr Gene Starwind had asked him if he was an alchemist like Ed & Al Elric and their pals. In fact, Lin and his younger sister May Chang were 'alcahests', a strange type of alchemy.

Granny has just caught poor May Chang swearing! That means soap and the strap! Will she get off with a warning? She did and then drew the names of the 6 lucky folks to complete Kei's mission away team crew.

The Docs' compadres are going with Bulma & Blackfire but never fear, Kei has a backup plan but what is it eh? Let's find out, shall we?

That is right after I tell ya that the away mission is starting and that Keisie and Yuyu almost missed the last TARDIS to Kronosville!

Here is how we ended up Chapter 85. Bear with me and soon, very soon now, all will be revealed at last! I promise!

"Anyone care to come along with us for the ride?" chortled a grinning Doctor 4. Not surprisingly, there were no takers.

"Wait!" trilled Garner.

"Take those two idiots who started this mess along with you, Doctors. They know the exact day and time that they fired the 'God Gun' prototype in AD 2140. Timing is critical for this mission, gentlemen." trilled the Territorial Sector Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy, Charles Augustus Garner.

"Keisie! Yuyu! Report to the staging area on the main level now! That's a direct order from Mr Garner, kiddies!" announced 'CC' over the squawkboxes.

The AD 2140 Kei and Yuri had just returned from the holodecks and were still wearing their swimsuits. However, orders are orders and when Chuck says now he means now not ten minutes from now so the duo merely tossed on a kimono over their 'mizugi' and reported as ordered.

"Hurry up and get your two asses aboard that TARDIS!" ordered Andre Francis Gooley, Galactic Chief of the Aquarian Galaxy and on they got.

The familiar hum was heard and the light atop the 'police box' began flashing and off they went to Kami knew what fate.

Chapter 86 'Playthings in Peril' or 'A Child's Visits From Wales'

"This is the Doctor calling for Mr Garner. Are you there, sir?" trilled Doctor #4 from his TARDIS. Aboard with him were the other two time lords- Doctor 2 and 6 as well as the away team mission crew aboard the miniaturized 'Lovely Angel 2' and at the last minutes the two AD 2140 dimwits came aboard.

"Now what, Doctors?" trilled Charles Garner irritably.

"We just wanted to let you know that your Keisie and Yuyu are still normal sized so obviously they cannot board the 'Angel', my dear sir." trilled Doctor 2.

"Can't they use the com links to comm relay with Katie's mob?" trilled Andy Gooley.

"Of course! Glad I remembered that." trilled Doctor #6.

"Don't start that crap up all over again dammit!" warned Keisie, shivering a little in her bathing suit. Yuyu started sneezing and both girls rued the fact that they had left their 'morphing' bracelets behind at the Academy. Keisie picked up a vidmike and stuck her hand across Yuyu's mouth.

"OK this is Yuyu. The Doctors have just placed the Boss's 'Angel' inside the main air shaft of 'Kronos'. We are sure that we have them here at the exact date and time when we were here, sir. I called up our vidlog entries for AD 2140 and that fateful day was 6 May, sirs. The exact time was 1533 hours or 3:33 PM in the afternoon, Chiefs." trilled Yuyu.

"Good job. You have both been very useful tro-cons. Find yourselves somewhere out of the way to sit and do not break any of the TARDISes. You'll be going home very soon I hope." trilled 'Uncle Vito' Galadriel.

"Thanks very much, sir! Oopsy! Was that a very expensive Ormolu clocck, Doctor?" asked Yuyu and Doctor #6 went to his knees.

"This was a present to me from King Louis XIV and Queen Marie, you clumsy oaf! Of course it's expensive! It's priceless!" said the 'Mad Hatter' time lord, on the verge of tears.

"When we get back to the Academy, I'll rep up a new one for ya, Doc. The fat cow can't help being a klutz." explained Keisie.

"I am not a klutz, you dizzy dimwit!" yelled Yuyu, toppling a rare Ming vase (vahze) tot the deck where it shattered into a million shards.

"No sweat Doc. I'll rep ya up a better one than that old piece of junk." Keisie promised a crestfallen Doctor #2.

"The Dragon Emporer himself gave me that antiquity! You cannot duplicate it, young woman!" he shouted angrily.

"You two should be more forgiving, Doctors. To err is human, to forgive de- Hey! What are you doing to K-9! Leave him alone! Come here, boy. Good doggie. Did the nasty lady try to pull off your ears? (Doctor #4 looked up and glowered) Get off my bridge! Both of you go to your rooms! They are the same ones you used when you traveled with the 'Little Fellow' on his TARDIS! Go!" roared the six foot long scarfer time lord.

"Stop calling me the 'Little Fellow', Doctor! You heard him, Angels, didn't you? Get moving and for pity's sakes, get dressed!" howled Doctor #2.

Meanwhile aboard the toy starship-

"We are inside the main air shaft and according to Mr Solo's blueprints, we are almost to the warp core, sirs. Mar says she can hear the generators quite clearly. We are now entering the core and the nucleus is dead ahead." trilled Donovan.

"How far ahead of you, Vixen dear?" trilled Dr Wolf von Bork anxiously.

"Another 200 metres, Wolfie." trilled Marlene Angel. Everyone knew that the blonde 'jill of all trades' had a crush on the handsome Prussian scientist.

"Can we fire yet, Wolfie?" trilled an ecstatic Kome Sawaguchi.

"Nein (No)! You must vait until you are 50 metres away from der target, meinen leibchen (my children)!" interjected Dr Cueball.

"Roger that, Doc. One hundred fifty metres, one hundred, seventy-five, fifty metres! Stop all engines, Dynamo! We are here! Hold her steady and be ready to give us all the power ya got!" trilled the Wing Commodore.

"Have you four unlocked 'it' yet?" trilled a nervous Garner who was smoking two cigarettes at a time.

"Of course! We done that long afore we entered this shimatta (damned) complex, Chuck!" trilled the Grand Marshall.

"Targeting co-ordinates set and locked, Boss. It's up to you and Nat now, Kei. Good luck." trilled the blonde Brigadier.

"Ya hear that, Nat? Good. Prepare to fire on my mark. Ready? Three. Two. One. Mark! Fire away, kid!"

Kei's trill deafened the G-Boys but they ain't heard nothin' yet like the songs says baby!

"Firing!" trilled the newlywed bride Mrs Nataurle Badgiruel Edwards and the roar of the tiny beam blasting into the nucleus at the centre of the 'Kronos' warp core deafened not only Kei's crew; the damned thing sounded louder than Shenron, the 'Eternal Dragon of the Cosmoses' back at the Academy in AD 2251!

"Cease fire! Good work, gang! Now let's get the Hell outta here dammit!" trilled O'Halloran.

"Dynamo! I need 60 Warp five minutes ago or as much power as ya got and get us the Hell outta this damned core!" trilled Ms Angel.

The 'mighty midget' roared out its defiance as the warp core, thrusters, nacelles and afterburners whined and threatened to tear the ship apart at its seams!

"What the Sam Hell are you waiting for, Doctors? Get 'em the Hell outta there!" trilled Vito Galadriel.

"We will, sir, just as soon as their craft clears the warp core, Mr Galadriel. Have faith, Vittorio, old boy." trilled the grinning time lord while K-9 wagged his tail happily and woofed.

"There! Got 'em! Take us forward to the Academy, Doctor!" trilled the howling 'Little Fellow' excitedly. Doctor #6 consulted his immense silver turnip pocket watch and smiled.

"Oh goody! We won't miss tea time after all." trilled the 'Mad hatter' time lord with delight.

A very few short nano-seconds later that felt like an eternity of evolution, Doctor #4's 'police box' re-materialized in the middle of the main conference hall at the Academy in present day (for us anyhow!) and time AD 2251 or was it 2252? Never can remember these exact years, dear readers.

"Success!" trilled and/or shouted, screamed, howled, yelled, yelped or yipped everyone in the hall at the same time. Everyone that is except Drs von Bork, Cueball and Mimoru and Kirika. They were busily checking and re-checking the enlarging circuits of the 'miniaturizer' apparatus. Finally they stepped back to allow Wolfie free rein to work his magic.

"De-miniaturization beam is now on. Please remain in your seats and sit perfectly still for five, four, three, two, one and- De-miniaturization beam off, Miss Mimoru please. Miss Ari, you may now safely transport all hands off the ship at your leisure." trilled von Bork happily.

The champagne (Dom Perignon no less! Vito spared no expenses on this gala shindig.) flowed like water.

"Your damned 'leisure' better be like right now, Baroness." trilled a drawling Han Solo. He sounded spent and he like everyone else aboard surely was.

Before ya could say 'Jack Robinson' all of the away team was reunited with tomodachi (friends) and loved ones. Keisie had just passed out when the squawkboxes erupted with 'CC's dire and devastating announcement.

"Attention! Attention all hands please! Before we all start awarding each other Galactic Crosses and Planetary Orders of Merit and so on and so forth, may I point out that, ahem, the mission did not work. In point of fact, yet another rift has just now opened in one of our ladies' boudoirs. Several persons have come through from 21st Century Terran 'Pontypandy' which is a small fishing village in Wales in the 'United Kingdom' of that bygone era."

"Whose bood-warr?" demanded Don Poporo with bated breath. Hard to believe this guy is married, ain't it?

Before 'CC' could reply to him, the double doors crashed open and an irate blonde rushed in.

"Hers." said 'CC'.

Winry Rockabelle, automail mechanic extraordinaire was sopping wet and clutching a way too small bath towel around her well built form.

"Mine, Mr Popo! There are strange men, women and kids in my bedroom and weird looking machines in the hallway on the fourth floor!" she shrieked. Her voice was so high-pitched that several windows rattled in their frames. Thankfully none broke.

"Where's the fire?" shouted a tall youngish red-headed gent wearing an old-fashione dblue uniform the same colour as the TARDISes and a yellow helmet with lowered blast shield.

"Don't be alarmed now. Oh, there ya be, Miss. Never fear, I will rescue you." said a second younger dark-haired gent in identical garb. He bent down, scooped up poor Winry and hoisted her onto his shoulders in the classic 'fireman's carry' hold. That's a clue to these loonies' identities folks.

Carrying the frightened and angry kid, he strode towards the door ad almost collided with an older spinsterish woman with an ample bosom and raven black tresses.

"Has anyone seen my Norman anywhere? Norman Price! Norman Price, where are you?" she cried woefully while a younger blonde in blue with yellow helmet and lowered blast shield unsuccessfully attempted to restrain the distraught woman.

"Here I am, Mam! I was looking out the windows upstairs in the attic but it's all dark outside!" yeleld a ten year old lad with shocking ginger hair and carrying an antique Terran skate board painted in glowing psychedelic colours.

"Here! Here! Here! I am in charge you know! I want all of you people outside at once so we can extinguish the blaze." ordered an older mustachioed gent in a similar blue uniform covered in silver braid and sporting the familiar yellow helmet with lowered blast shield.

"Where are me tools? Jean! Mandy! Trevor! Dilys! Norman! James! Sam! Sarah! Come here Jean and mandy! I'll fix that elevator out there just as soon as I find me tools!" promised a yuppy-aged gent in dark green coveralls. He was closely followed by a woman of colour (like Don Poporo) and three more ten year old kids!

"Wendy! What did you do with the house we were building?" demanded yet another yuppy-aged gent in workshirt and dungarees trailed by a kawaii blonde female in work clothes and hard hat. She was furious.

"What did I do with the house, Bob? What in Heaven's name have you done with all of Bobsville? Where are Farmer Pickles and Spud?" asked a worried Wendy.

"Where's our sunflower farm, Spud? Did you take it?" bellowed a small and very irate guy in farmer's attire.

"I didn't do it, Farmer Pickles! I swear it! I'm innocent for once!" whined a Terran scarecrow on the verge of tears.

"What the deuce is going on around here?" demanded a 'Colonel Sanders' style gentleman wearing a white suit and a huge Panama hat. He struck the floor with his stick loudly.

"These creatures are all of your lot, not mine." chuckled a larger gent clad entirely in black.

"About damned time you two idiots showed up! What kind of a mess have ya made of the Universes this time?" fumed Yamkumi Ooedo, the ojou (princess) of the dreaded Yakuzza crime family clan from ancient Terran Japan circa 21st Century.

The Boss was sitting on Charlie Garner's lap and laughing outrageously while she whisped into his ear.

"I told ya it wasn't gonna work so in yer face, Chuckie boy!" she chortled and downed the last dregs of her tenth Irish whiskey with a whiskey chaser.

"Everybody shut the Hell up dammit! The big mouth is right! She said it wouldn't work and by Kami, it sure as Hell didn't! Now the question is where do we go from here?" roared Don Poporo.

Keisie came to, stood up and slouched across the room, bumping into Elvis, the fireman 'rescuing' poor Winry! This collision caused the scene to become very X-rated indeed!

Kagome Higurashi hustled over and clamped a 'morphing' bracelet on the blonde's wrist. She tapped it and the scene went back to a G-rating when a 3WA uniform poofed into existence onto the grateful blonde automail mechanic from Risenbool.

Kei cupped her hand around Chuck's ear.

"Now ya gonna listen to me?" she whispered. Charles Augustus Milverton Garner nodded dejectedly. At that moment, the doors crashed open again and in strolled Bulma Brief, Blackfir eof Tamaran and jamie MacCrimmon, the recalcitrant Scot. Jamie proudly held a long wooden box or crate which was glowing with a weird inner fire of bright yellow! The rest of their crews followed them in and-

"We're back! What are ya gonna wish for, Boss?" yelled Blackfire who still had a sore backside courtesy of those damned hornets whose hive she had mistaken for a golden dragon ball!

"In the name of the 'Nana Subaru' (Seven Sisters, a constellation in the skies over Shimougou) will one of you onegai (please) explain what the Sam Hell is going on around here dammit?" screeched an incensed 'God of the 3WA' Vittorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel with a vengeance.

A slight but tall and muscular Brigadier Shizuo Heiwajima who was temporarily the Chief of Academy security.

"That'll keep, Gramps. First who the Hell are all of you people?" he demanded, yanking loose a support column of pure Kelvinite and held it at port arms much like you might hold a quarterstaff. Of course that column weighed in the neighbour hood of seven tons- fourteen thousand pounds or twice that in kilos! And Shizuo tossed things that size around like toothpicks!

Fireman Sam and Bob the Builder made the introductions and explanations and the gist of it was that the 'Angel' had been invaded by ancient Terran Wales! These were the newcomers-

Fireman Sam, Elvis, Penny and Station Officer Steele.

Dilys and Norman Price.

Trevor, her paramour gentleman friend.

James and Sarah who were Sam's nephew and niece respectively.

Mike, Jean and Mandy Flood. Mike was the handyman without tools.

All of the above were residents of 'Pontypandy', a very tiny fishing village in 21st Century Terran Wales in the then 'United Kingdom'.

Bob and Wendy the builders

Farmer Pickles and his scarecrow friend, Spud.

These last four hailed from Bobsville, an even smaller town twenty kilos South of 'Pontypandy' and they all came from the time era.

Surprises awaited everyone upstairs in the hallway on the fourth surface level.

Jupiter was a large snorkel class firefighting apparatus with a 'cherry picker' ladder attachment for rescues from high places.

Venus was a much smaller 4 x 4 rescue crash vehicleand both were of the same era as the Ice Roaders' ancient carriages.

Explanations made and accepted, Norman Price popped up to say something. hardly surprising this since the little perisher never shuts up as a rule!

"If we have a 'wishing dragon', can I wish for a new skate board, please?" he asked very politely indeed.

"Norman Price! What have Trevor and I told you about asking for things in other people's houses?" screeched Dilys Price while Trevor covered his face with his bus driver's hat.

Everyone started screaming and yelling at the same time until Keirran O'Halloran finally held up a gloved hand for silence. For once Don Poporo was not needed to restore order. The Boss used her lit cheroot to indicate Norman.

"Dammit to jigoku (Hell)! The damned kid's right! Let's summon up old Shenron and make our wishes, eh Mar?" she said with a devilish grin.

"Why the Hell not? What else can possibly go wrong, Boss?" sighed the blonde Brigadier.

Bulma was already busily engaged in laying out the seven golden dragon balls which she had to wrest from James, Sarah, mandy, Norman and Ed's clutches. Once arranged they gleamed like ancient Terra's Greek fire of Archimedes or phosphorous as we call it today. After all only the aoishi (blue)-coiffed bombshell knew exactly 'how' to summon the 'Eternal Dragon' from his long repose. Finally she knelt beside the balls and clasped her hands together and pressed them across her chest.

"O hear me mighty Susannah Oh, creator of all things in all of the Universes. Answer my plea and awaken Lord Shenron the 'Eternal Dragon of the Cosmoses' from his rest. I hereby summon thee, great and powerful Lord Shenron. I command ye to appear before me to grant me my wishes. I summon theee in the holy names of Kami, the maker and destroyer of all things, in the name of Susannah Oh whose 'Blue Seed' will someday save our worlds and in the name of He whose name must never ever be spoken aloud lest aku (evil) befall the heavens and the galaxies by releasing chaos for all eternity. Appear mighty Lord of all ryu (dragons). Stand before me, Shenron!"

Scarcely had Bulma finished speaking and while she was still in the act of rising to her feet, the vast hall grew as dark as a nighmare while a giant thunderclap shook the Academy to its very foundations! The great Shenron had arrived!

"Who dares to awaken me? Speak lest I become angry!" came the sound of a thousand freight trains colliding with a thousand starships. Bulma stood to her full height and faced the Leviathan coolly.

"I summoned thee from thy repose and slumbers, O mighty Shenron. I demand that you grant me my wishes." she commanded.

"Then name them and be quick about it!" he roared, causing everyone to cover their ears. Bulma turned to face the assemblage.

"Well mum? Kei?" asked Vegeta's better half. Kei faced him boldly.

"I wish that Dr Cueball's ancestour from AD 2140 had never had the thought or idea of constructing that asinine 'Kronos' project." commanded the Red Marshall bravely while Shenron glowered at her.

"Granted. However, that will not seal the rift in the space/time contiuum as ye surmise it will, dear Katie." stated the 'Eternal Dragon' whose vast bulk filled the hall and spilled out into the courtyard where the room's wall used to be!

"Please explain that last statement, Lord Shenron." demanded Marlene Angel just as feistily. Shenron chuckled and then laughed so loud that half of the windows in the building shattered!

"Miss Keisie and Miss Yuy did not blast a hole in the space/time continuum when they fired the 'God Gun' in AD 2140. (Mouths dropped open so wide whole regiments of flies could have flown in nd set up housekeeping!) as you all thought they did.

"Nai (No), the rift was the result of an intensely concentrated Koron particle beam. this beam was caused by a terrible collision betwixt two Barium/Xarak supernovas. These came into being when the 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies' began construction of the 'Masumori Wormhole' to connect the Aquarian to the Leonian Galaxies." explained the gigantic ryu or dragon quite patiently indeed for him.

"I wish that the Grand Marshall had never made her first wish, O Shenron." said Mar matter of factly.

"Granted." said a voice like 'igarashi' or fifty thunderstorms. Mar glanced at the Boss. Kei nodded.

"Go ahead, kid. finish it. Once and for all." ordered the Hellcat firebrand and mar nodded back.

"O mighty Lord Shenron, 'Eternal Dragon of all of the Cosmoses', I wish that the 'Masumori Wormhole' had never existed and that it never will come into existence ever." commanded the blonde everything aboard the 'Angel'.

"Granted. Ye hath chosen wisely, my dear child. (Mar made ready to speak again.) No need for ye to waste another wish. All of these people and er things ("What does he call himself I'd like to know? Things indeed!" whispered a miffed Griff to Ruby.) shall all be returned to their own homes and their own time eras within 24 solar hours, I guarantee it.

"Any that may wish to remain have permission to stay. It is now (Here Shenron consulted his talon chromo. He had no wrist per se hence no wristchromo.) 1600 hours or in your reckoning four o'clock in the afternoon ("I'm missing my tea time." grumbled Doctor #6.) of this 30th day of July AD 2251.

"Any of ye who are of a mind to return home after this same hour tomorrow the 31st day of July AD 2251 need only tap their heels together thrice and say 'There is absolutely no place like home sweet home, that there surely is not.' five times with feeling and they will be taken home in two shakes of a jacaronda's tail.

"Are there any more requests? I am feeling quite generous today. Therefore, ye may have two more wishes." said Shenron as softly as he could which only caused the ladies' skirts to rise a few inches much to the gentlemen's delight.

"I wish that old 'God Gun' thing had never been invented and never will be invented- ever!" shouted Millie Thompson.

"Granted. Ye hath one last wish remaining. Norman Price, I grant thee a brand spanking new skate board for being such a good little boy. (Shenron is not a good judge of kids, is he?) I grow weary. Ye hath until dinnertime tomorrow at 1700 hours of five o'clock PM to make this final wish. The very first wish I hear shall be the one granted.

"Farewell until next time. Same dragon time. Same dragon balls." said the sound of Angel Falls and Niagara Falls both going tsunami and Shenron was gone!

A few hours later the 'Blonde Bomber' rang Kei's klaxon at her quarters.

"Come. It's already open." growled the Boss and a timid 'Kitten' Hopkins entered.

"What's wrong, Mae honey?" asked always polite and gentle Yuri Donovan.

"I- I er don't wanna be piggish but er could I please use our last wish, ma'am?" she asked with a low curtsy.

Yuri looked 'kanai' daggers at Kei who actually smiled.

"Why the Hell not? Nobody seems to want any damned thing and the deadline's dinnertime tomorrow. It'd be a sin to waste such a precious gift so go for it, kiddo. Right here and right now." invited the Red Marshall.

Minnie Mae Hopkins knelt and clasped her hands together the way she had seen Bulma do it and then she pressed them across her chest.

"O great and kindly sky dragon Lord Shenron, onegai (please) make it so those booby trap bombs that 'Pinkie' (Kome) and I set to cover our escape from 'Gysymeo' two years ago with the intention of wiping out Mr John Berringer and his minions never got set and onegai see to it that Mr Joey Moto and his forty other companions never got 'roshii' (dead) and that every one of them got home safely. Onegai do this for me. Kawaii onegai te sakura on top (Pretty please with cherry blossoms on top)?

"Dome arigatou (Thank you so very much) and arigatou Kami te Shenron (thank God there is a Shenron). I will burn a special 'joss stick' for you every single day, O Shenron. I promise!" sobbed Mae. Yuri and Kei both hugged the poor kid who was after all only 15 or 16 years old.

"Granted, Little One. Ye hath chosen the wisest of all of ye. May Kami and Susannah Oh watch over ye for all eternity, dear sweet child. Sayonara until next time." said a kindly voice like a the roaring spray of a million cataclysms.

All over now but the shoutin' huh? Or is it dear friends? I ain't sayin' or 'She who WILL be obeyed' will shellac me but good!

End of Chapter 86. Chapter 87 soon to follow.

A lot in this chapter eh and what a cliffhanger I left ye fer sartain sure. Think ye know what the wish will be? Think it'll be necessary? I ain't tellin' 'cause those two Hellcats would skin me alive guys! Never fear,I won't forget a cliff hanger in Chapter 87 either. Have a nice day- K&K and Suzy Q ? and friends.

Close to the end now but even though we have already retrieved those 7 golden balls and we know what the 'Red Marshall' and 'Blondie' wished for, do we know how things will all turn out?

Here's a clue. I haven't the foggiest notion either but I do want to finish this before Chapter 90. Hope I can do it with 87 or 88 but who knows, right?


	88. Chapter 87'Dun Roamin'Academic Antics'

Angel Wings

CHAPTER 87 'Dun Roamin' or 'Academic Antics'

DISCLAIMER: OK Penny darlin', it's all yours. First we want to thank all the authors, creators and owners of copyrights for all the characters, settings, names, titles &c. we used in our tale. Especially Haruka-San Takachiho the creator of those Lovely Angels Kei (Demon o' Dublin) O'Halloran and Yuri (Rose o' Tralee) Donovan.

We added the last names and as with anything we have created please feel free to utilize them in any way you choose. Just be sure to be courteous and give us credit where credit is due. In honour of Mr T we christened the esteemed 3WA/UG Academy as Takachiho Academy. How was that, mum? Great job, Penny. Oh hai it was Kei, you dipstick!

We left ya with Shenron's granting the last wish to 'Blonde Bomber' Mae Hopkins. Now let's advance the clock 24 solar hours to 1600 hours or 4 o'clock in the afternoon- Doctor 6's tea time. Without more folderol here is Chapter 87.

Here is how we ended up Chapter 86. Bear with me and soon, very soon now, all will be revealed at last! I promise!

"Granted. Ye hath one last wish remaining. Norman Price, I grant thee a brand spanking new skate board for being such a good little boy. (Shenron is not a good judge of kids, is he?) I grow weary. Ye hath until dinnertime tomorrow at 1700 hours or five o'clock PM to make this final wish. The very first wish I hear shall be the one granted.

"Farewell until next time. Same dragon time. Same dragon balls." said the sound of Angel Falls and Niagara Falls both going tsunami and Shenron was gone!

A few hours later the 'Blonde Bomber' rang Kei's klaxon at her quarters.

"Come. It's already open." growled the Boss and a timid 'Kitten' Hopkins entered.

"What's wrong, Mae honey?" asked always polite and gentle Yuri Donovan.

"I- I er don't wanna be piggish but er could I please use our last wish, ma'am?" she asked with a low curtsy.

Yuri looked 'kanai' daggers at Kei who actually smiled.

"Why the Hell not? Nobody seems to want any damned thing and the deadline's dinnertime tomorrow. It'd be a sin to waste such a precious gift so go for it, kiddo. Right here and right now." invited the Red Marshall.

Minnie Mae Hopkins knelt and clasped her hands together the way she had seen Bulma do it and then she pressed them across her chest.

"O great and kindly sky dragon Lord Shenron, onegai (please) make it so those booby trap bombs that 'Pinkie' (Kome) and I set to cover our escape from 'Gysymeo' two years ago with the intention of wiping out Mr John Berringer and his minions never got set and onegai see to it that Mr Joey Moto and his forty other companions never got 'roshii' (dead) and that every one of them got home safely. Onegai do this for me. Kawaii onegai te sakura on top (Pretty please with cherry blossoms on top)?

"Domo arigatou (Thank you so very much) and arigatou Kami te Shenron (thank God there is a Shenron). I will burn a special 'joss stick' for you every single day, O Shenron. I promise!" sobbed Mae. Yuri and Kei both hugged the poor kid who was after all only 15 or 16 years old.

"Granted, Little One. Ye hath chosen the wisest of all of ye. May Kami and Susannah Oh watch over ye for all eternity, dear sweet child. Sayonara until next time." said a kindly voice like a the roaring spray of a million cataclysms.

It is now 1600 hours of 31 July AD 2251 and already the Sailor Scouts along with Luna and Artemis their magical neko (cats) had been the very first to go. They said their farewells, packed their kits or as much as the 'White Guardian' would allow them to pack anyway!

That meant the cool rocket-powered jet boots had to stay much to the girls' chagrin. 'Uncle Vito' drafted a memo that from henceforth all ranks in the ISC, UG, Starfleet and the 3WA would be issued jet boots meaning sappers and subbies were now included.

Mako was the first to try. She took the classic 'Dorothy' pose, pursed her lips and clicked her heels together thrice just like old Shenron had told them to do. Then she recited-

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. Boy oh boy do I ever wish I was home in a hot tub right now dammit!" she squealed and-

POOF! A flash of azure smoke and she was gone! The others wasted no time in following suit. Suddenly Ed the 'cowgirl' ran to Mooney with tears in her aizu (eyes). Quickly she pressed a small paper into Tsukina Selena Usagi's hand.

"Huh? What's this for, Ed?" she asked perplexedly. Spike Steigel grinned.

"She's giving you her email address, Mooney. I already told her those things don't work across time. Aw just take it, kid." said the rangy 'cowboy' with a wink.

"Bon voyage. Have a nice trip, kiddo." added Faye Valentine, downing her tenth Scotch of the day.

"Well bye bye guys. It's been real swell." said Mooney. She recited the litany and vanished.

Did the five schoolkids from ancient Terra make it home safely to their own time and world? We may never know but I am confident in Shenron's powers, that I surely am.

Naruto and his Ninja kooks went next followed by the Ivanhoe mob and then Kagome's lot vamoosed as did Vash, Nick, Merrill and Millie. The thieves er 'treasure seekers' from Oaklyn OK the 'Rune Soldiers' went at the same time as the soul reapers.

Byakuya whispered some words into his adopted sister's ear but all I could catch was-

"You really are family and not just because the Kutschski clan adopted you, Rukia."

What was his cryptic meaning? You'll have to wait and hope that Bluesbell gives us permission to share her PM. Otherwise it's gonna be a really long wait for ya.

At last Saitoh Hajime the Shinsengumi's third squad captain stepped forward and said in a very loud voice indeed-

"Shenron! This had better damned well work because I think it's silly to recite some kid's jingle from a film I have seen eighty times! OK guys I'm going already!" he shouted, said his piece after doing the Prussian officer heel clicks and was nevermore seen in the 23rd Century!

Haru Glory and his fellow Ravers begged for the loan of a shuttle and the Boss begrudgingly consented to the loan of the 'Leonardo' when Miss Donovan kicked her in the shins! They said their goodbyes, collected the four 'replicators' Yuri Donovan had given to them as prezzies and departed before the Amazon firebrand Hellcat could change her mind!

There being no prisoners left aboard and ergo no bounty whatsoever, the 'Bebop' trio split taking the 'Hammerhead', 'Redtail' and 'Swordfish II', all three of which were sporting fresh paint jobs, along with them and headed back to 'Seto Kaiba' where the 3WA was storing their 'Bebop' ship.

The alchemists soon left for Amestris taking the Xiang 'three stooges' along with them. Police Commissioner Riza Hawkeye had detailed Lt/Commander Falken to chauffeur them all back to the Alchemy world. Chief of KP Police Roy Mustang would have done it himself but he was taking refresher courses in alchemy and police procedure at the Academy.

His instructors were Zoe Morton, Rock Obajime and Revy Roberts. Oh and Cadet Captain Legato Bluesummers had been assigned to show him the 3WA 'ropes' and teach Roy how to pilot a K-Class patrol starship too.

The two 'Gunsmith Cats' bounty hunters Rally 'Cat' Vincent and her partner Minnie Mae 'Kitten'/'Blonde Bomber' Hopkins opted to wait for the arrival of the two Jersey Jerks Jamie and Goat who had promised them a ride home on 'MRGAS' their BGR as soon as Coop, Kurumi and Kiva returned with Dan Dastun.

The ladies had first tried to hitch a ride with R Dorothy Wainwright, Norman and Roger Smith aboard Big O their BGR but Norman had politely informed them that interplanetary travel was definitely not Big O's forte. The Doctors had full TARDISes with the Welsh refugees from Pontypandy and Bobsville aboard along with Jupiter, Venus, all Bob and Wendy's talking machines not to mention the 'Ice Road Brigade', their half dozen carriages and the half a million in Canadian dollars they had earned while aboard the 'Angel'!

Meanwhile up on the roof spaceport docking bays Harry Potter (You all recall he was Kei's parking dock attendant at 'Nakatome Towers'?) was filling in for Jonny Quest the Academy's spaceport parking dock attendant. Jonny was off taking a missed exam at Shimougou State U.

As luck would have it he was there when Miladies O'Halloran, Donovan, Sawaguchi and Angel debarked with Gina, Ro Laren and Angie deRoncesvalles in tow! Harry of course thought that the first four were buyers for the Higurashi Mall! Then Edna Jordan and Rio Delcroix showed up and the jig was up!

Harry had dated both of them and he knew that their Daddies were big noises at the 3WA! Yuri nixed Kei's idea of hitting him with 'forget everything' gas so they did the only thing they could do. They took him to the G-Boys who explained matters to him while Don Poporo put the fear of Kami into the poor guy by telling him in no uncertain terms what happened to blabbermouths!

'Uncle Vito' the 'God of Everything' then promised the lad that he wanted to he and Jonny Q could be enrolled as cadets/trainees for the 3WA at the start of the fall semester at the Academy! Seems Vito had had his aizu (eye) on them both for quite some time now. Anne Hathaway and the Angels' godson Keitarou Reece had already left in Anne's timeship at the same time as Blackfire's 'Black Ember' had left with Bulma's 'Lady Foucault'.

This latter ship had several disgruntled passengers not the least of whom were the two Saiyaans who felt they'd been cheated out of a wish from Shenron and intended to inform Dende the Namekian Guardian of Terra at the first opportunity! Chi Chi, Dr and Mrs Brief and the kids were all patiently waiting at the space aerodrome at Capsule Corporation for them to return and rumour had it that Chi Chi had bought a brand new cast iron skillet for the occasion. Seems her hubby had some 'splainin' to do when he got back, that he surely did!

Vegeta-San was peeved because his wife said no stops at the 'Moon Over Mayhem' tavern or the pizza place on Shimougou's third moon. The Teen Titans and the Justice League had wanted to shop for souvenirs on Mars and Bulma said no way.

The current Gooley apologized profusely to both Yuyu and Keisie for blaming them (especially the redhead) for the rift in the continuum mess. Wait'll they get back home to Elenore City in AD 2140! That Gooley is madder than a wet hen because before they left they neglected to turn in their three years' backlog of daily reports!

Han had opted to travel back to Coruscant with his wife Leia. That is, after a short three week honeymoon on Kagura all paid for by Vito, the ISSP and the Kaguran Air & Space Patrol. Big Spike Miroku was tagging along because he was long overdue back at KASP where he was Chief of Security. Captain Moriarty had offered him a lift in his X-Wing fighter but with KASP on alert for a possible riot on Beowulf he was taking no chances.

The rest? Well by various means they all went back home or so we assume. Everyone in the 3WA, ISC, UG, Starfleet, ISSP, in short anyone who needed a breather got a six week paid holiday anywhere they liked. The Boss and the Vixen had strict orders to enjoy themselves and then be back at the Academy for the start of the fall term.

Harley Harlock and Shizuo were promoted to Staff Brigadier and given co-command of the Academy's security unit. Brigadier Simon Brezhnev was all smiles when 'Uncle Vito' personally pinned on his Brigadier stars and told him he was second in command. Of course Grand Field Marshall O'Halloran and Major General Donovan still outranked the lot of them but they begrudgingly accepted their honours with all due respect- right?

"Shit! I'm still your Proctor, dipstick!"

"Hellacious damnation, vacuumhead! I'm still Dean of this dump!"

"Miss O? The new instructor in er chicanery extraordinaire is here. He says he already knows you, Ensign of Starfleet." said newly promoted Lt (jg) Kain Furey snapping off a sharp salute which Yuri returned and Kei just belched loudly. Too much pepperoni pizza last night!

"Huh? Knows ME? Starfleet Ensign? Oh nai! It can't be! It just cannot be him, can it? Show him in, Kain." replied Kei ruefully.

"Hullo there, loves. Still have those kawaii Eiderdown panties, Vixen? (Yuri blanched) Are you gonna give out free peeks this time, Reds? It's about time I took you two out to the 'Chez Expensive' for dinner and a show eh? Then we could all go back to that nice steamy jungle island with those adorable hot springs-" said the newcomer who had yet to remove his helmet or raise his blast shield.

"Stand to attention when addressing a Grand Field Marshall and a Major General, Colonel!" snapped Yuri.

"And remove that damned helmet, Caldy! That's a frigging order dammit!" commanded Kei.

"What are you doing here, Caldy? Come to steal the Academy? Why haven't they arrested you yet?" yelped Yuri.

"You two baboons are to blame for that. You had Vito Galadriel grant amnesty and Hell the word that means if we're good little boys he won't press charges against us. Anyway you practically ordered Grandpa Xavier to release all of us fugitives. Then he asked me if I'd mind taking a class or two for him and keep a weather aizu (eye) on you two lunatics! I said sure thing, Daddy-o and here I am to teach cadets how to lie, cheat, steal, spy- all in the name of justice of course!" explained Caldy the best con artist in a dozen galaxies!

"You agreed to that, Caldy? I never thought I'd see you on the side of law and order." said a grinning Legato Bluesummers who had just come in to file some vid docs.

Caldy drew himself up and made the galactic salute.

"I was proud to do it, Blue. Soon as I heard I'd get to be in charge of the 'Dirty Pair' I jumped at the chance." chortled Caldy.

"That's 'Lovely Angels' dammit!" chorused the DDD at the same time as two swift uppercuts to the maxilla laid Caldy out colder than a dead mackerel!

End of Chapter 87 and this saga of the Lovely Angels who at long last got their Angel Wings! Q. E. D.

THE END

Now be sure and read/review/suggest away because it's time for Lovely Angels FF#5! See you soon tomodachi!- keimanandkei


End file.
